Little Sister
by Devil horse
Summary: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"
1. Introduction

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Le taxi vient de s'arrêter devant le garage; je suis enfin arrivée à Charming.<p>

Je descend, récupère mon sac posé à coté de moi sur la banquette arrière du véhicule et tend un billet de 50 dollars au chauffeur. C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je dois mais voilà, je ne suis pas vraiment dans le besoin et ce n'est pas une fois morte que j'en profiterai. Je lui souris et tourne les talons, j'entre dans la cour du garage où sont alignés quelques voiture et, bien sûr, une douzaine de Harleys.

Ils y a des mecs dehors qui chahutent, la plupart ne m'ont pas encore remarqué, j'en profite pour mieux observer les environs, les gens, les bécanes; j'ai déjà repéré celle qui m'intéresse. Ne me demandez pas comment je sais qu'il s'agit de celle-ci en particulier: je ne l'ai jamais vu, et puis de loin je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais les différencier. C'est juste une question d'instinct. Comme si une aura de sang, de mort et de violence l'entourait. IL est là; et je sais qu'à la seconde où il me verra, je ne devrais plus faire d'erreur. Je ne veux pas qu'il me jette comme toute les autres fois. J'en ai marre de courir. De fuir. Je suis ce que je suis, et c'est de sa faute: il m'a montré la voie.

Les gars présent m'ont enfin remarqué: je vois les regards libidineux de la plupart d'entre eux. Cela ne me gène pas. Je connais les règles du jeu de ce monde. Je les acceptent. L'un d'eux, un blond aux cheveux mi-long s'approche, sont cuir porte le patch _V. President_. Il m'a l'air réglo mais je ne le laisse pas prononcer un mot: j'impose ma présence, c'est le seul moyen de me faire respecter.

« - Je cherche Hap'. »

C'est clair, concis, sans appel. Et ça à l'air de le perturber; on ne doit pas souvent lui parler ainsi. Il fronce les sourcils et semble près a me demander quelque chose. Cette fois je le coupe. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps et user de la salive avant d'affronter leur _Unholy Ones_: je dois garder des forces pour la bataille.

« - Pas besoin de te la jouer mielleux V.P, répond juste à ma question. S'il est avec une des blondasses du club, pas grave, je suis pas une régulière en mal d'affection. Je veux juste lui parler, et c'est important. »

Il me sourit franchement, un petit rire franchit même ses lèvres; il est plutôt sexy.

« - Viens je t'emmène! »

Il arrache presque le sac de mes mains et fait demi-tour; je le suis. On s'avance vers l'attroupement, le blond pose mon sac au pied d'une table de pique nique en bois. Le silence s'est fait.

« - Tu n'entres pas avec ton sac, on te connait pas et ...

- Vous préfèreriez évité qu'il ressorte avec une balle dans la crane; balle que j'aurais évidemment tiré moi-même! Vous en faite pas, je connais le topo. »

Je lâche un sourire narquois devant les tronches qu'ils tirent: ils s'attendaient à quoi au juste? J'ai pas la tête d'une de leur pute.

« - Par contre, pour le sac, vous pouvez fouiller autant que vous voulez à la recherche de petites culottes, mais je vous conseille d'éviter: une certaine personne pourrait TRES mal le prendre. »

Je me retourne vers le blond et lui fait signe que je le suit. Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	2. Retrouvailles

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui ont posé des alertes sur cette fic et à Edeinn et fiofio06 pour leurs commentaires!

**Joyeux Noël à tous** et à la semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>On frappe à la porte. Putain mais qui peut bien vouloir me réveiller; tout le monde sait que, si c'est pas pour un contrat, faut pas m'emmerder au réveil.<p>

Je grogne, pousse le tas de graisse qui m'a servit de défouloir hier soir, et me lève. J'enfile mon jean et vais ouvrir cette satanée porte. C'est Jax, et vu le léger mouvement de recul qu'il a esquissé, j'ai pas enfilé mon déguisement de bisounours.

« - Désolé de te réveiller bro', y'a quelqu'un pour toi! »

Il me fait un petit signe de tête: la personne est à sa droite. Je grogne de nouveau et passe la tête par la porte. Ça me scotche. C'est même pire: ce que je vois pourrait me foutre le cul par terre. Je dois avoir l'air con à la détailler comme ça vu le regard de Teller. Faut que je me ressaisisse; je me retourne, siffle et dit à la blonde que j'ai culbuté de dégager fissa. Elle obéit, sans doute apeuré par mon coté tueur sanguinaire. Je remercie vaguement mon V.P et retourne dans la piaule sans fermer la porte, elle s'en chargera, et vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage histoire de bien me réveiller. Et quand je reviens elle est effectivement là: la porte est fermée.

Je la détaille une peu alors qu'elle est dos à moi: grande, moins que moi, certes, mais elle doit faire la taille de Gemma avec ses foutus talons, les cheveux châtains un peu en dessous des épaules, lissés. Elle est moins fine que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle a des formes là où il faut; elle a du faire bavé quelques uns des gars du club. Va falloir que je les remettent à leur place rapidement. On ne sait jamais, surtout avec Tig. Elle est debout, mon blouson entre les doigts, les yeux rivés sur la faucheuse, tellement calme alors que, il y a quelques années, elle m'aurait sauté dessus dès la première seconde pour m'arracher les yeux. Elle a tellement changé.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là Léna? »

J'entame, sans préambules; les préliminaires, c'est pas mon truc. Elle se tourne alors vers moi, un sourire que j'interprète comme nostalgique aux lèvres, et mes yeux se portent automatiquement vers sa pommette gauche. Le petit grain de beauté s'y trouve toujours: c'est un symbole de courage placé a cet endroit. Et je sais qu'elle en a. Mais sa pommette est aussi légèrement violacé: elle a pris un mauvais coup il y a une semaine. Je le sais. On me l'a dit.

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de passer dire bonjour à mon frère?

- Venant de la personne qui a toujours craché sur ce club, venir me voir, à Charming, tu peux comprendre que je sois surpris, non? »

Elle me sourit, reposant mon cuir sur le lit défait, et fait deux pas dans ma direction; je sais ce qu'elle cherche a faire et qu'elle n'osera jamais, alors je romps l'espace qui nous sépare et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas été aussi proche; elle m'a manqué, je l'avoue. La dernière fois que nous nous somme vu, on a fini par se battre, et c'est elle qui m'a allongé. Étonnant? Pas vraiment: c'est moi qui ai fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Une bagarreuse sans état d'âme ni faiblesse, une tueuse au sang froid quand il le faut, comme moi.

Léna se détache de moi, nos regard se croisent et sans la moindre hésitation, je sais pourquoi elle est là. Elle veut que je la sorte de la merde. Je sais ce qu'elle traverse, le bleu sur sa joue en est la preuve; même si on ne se voit jamais, ni se parle, j'ai mes indics, je sais ce qu'elle fait, où elle va, pour qui elle bosse. Ça ne me plait pas de la jouer comme ça, mais j'ai pas le choix: j'ai vraiment peur pour elle même si c'est la meilleure. Ses patrons sont pas toujours réglo et certains ont du disparaître mystérieusement, sans laisser de traces, vous voyez le genre.

« Je vais t'aider Léna, je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. Frère et Soeur

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Merci aux lecteurs et fiofio06 pour son commentaire: c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir!

**Bonne année !**

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Nous avons rejoint l'extérieur: Happy m'a dit de me poser près du groupe le temps de voir le président du club, de lui dire que je devais rester dans le coin quelques temps. J'obéis; pour le moment j'ai l'air d'être dans ses bonnes grâces, j'en profite un maximum sans me poser de questions.<p>

Je vais m'asseoir près des bécanes, là où il y a une rambarde: mon frangin est parti il y a à peine une minute, que l'un des bikers s'approchent. C'est le sergent d'arme du club: brun, les cheveux en bordel, la moustache et le bouc, l'air flippant et des yeux bleus perçants. Le genre de mec au magnétisme bestial mais pas approchable. Il se plante devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

« - Je sais pas qui t'es mais Hap' t'as pas dérouillé en se levant, c'est déjà ça! Moi c'est Tig.

- Léna, je suis sa frangine. »

Un ange passe: apparemment, personne n'est au courant. Tant mieux.

« - J'ai la dalle! Y'a pas un truc a bouffer dans c't'endroit? »

Il rigole et siffle une autre personne: le gars qui s'approche ne porte pas d'autre patch que celui du club. La coupe iroquoise, des tatouages sur le crane et les bras, les yeux marrons et la mâchoire carrée. Il porte son couteau du coté gauche, sur un jean assez large. Il n'est pas né dans le coin: ce n'est pas un plouc de Charming. D'après moi, il a grandit dans une très grande ville.

« - L'attardé, je te présente Léna, c'est la frangine d'Happy, trouve lui un truc a manger. Tu sais comment est Hap': il est capable de te foutre une broche dans le cul comme les cochons pour te rôtir si il a la dalle. Elle doit être pareil donc bouge toi! »

Je fronce les sourcils, tout comme mon nouvel interlocuteur, devant la présentation très imagée. Ce dernier me fait signe de le suivre et m'emmène à l'intérieur; je me pose sur l'une des chaises du bar tandis qu'il passe derrière à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Il en ressort un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et pose une bière à coté.

« - Moi c'est Juice.

- Pourquoi il t'appelle l'attardé? »

Je sort un gâteau et lui rend la bière. Il m'observe comme si je venais de faire un truc digne d'un extraterrestre: quoi? J'ai pas le droit de refuser une bière à 10heures du mat'?

« - T'en veux pas?

- C'est un peu tôt pour de l'alcool. Du moins pour moi. »

Il lâche un petit rire et boit une lampée du liquide doré. L'odeur me monte aux narines et je réprime un haut-le-cœur, mais pas la grimace qui suit. J'entame un second biscuit et me rappelle ma première question: il n'a pas voulu y répondre et je n'insiste pas. J'aurais une réponse. J'ai toujours des réponses. Il s'accoude au comptoir et je relance la conversation.

« - Vous êtes combien autour de la table en temps normal?

- Entre huit et neuf normalement. Ton frère est nomade mais il continu a être là pour les décisions importantes. Et puis la plupart du temps il s'occupe des ... »

Il s'arrête comme s'il en avait trop dit, comme si j'étais une gentille fille innocente et pure. Ah la blague!

« - C'est bon tu pouvais finir ta phrase; je suis au courant des activités de mon frère au sein du club. Il en est a combien de smileys?

- Une douzaine.

- Wah, beau boulot frangin! »

La dernière phrase est plus pour moi que pour mon vis-à-vis. Je prend une autre gourmandise et fait pivoter mon siège pour me retrouver face à la salle, mes coudes sur le comptoir; Juice vient se poser sur le siège d'à coté. Je regarde en direction de la salle de réunion: c'est là que se trouve mon frère et le président du chapitre. C'est là que se joue mon avenir.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	4. Pour rester

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Fiofio 06: merci pour ta reviews! des fois on se demande si le fandom est pas un peu mort et puis hop! tu arrives monté sur ton cheval blanc pour me secourir dans ma déprime d'auteur! Mdr! Pour la longueur des chapitres, ça va aller en s'améliorant pour es prochains, peut être pas pour tous, mais j'en ai deux ou trois un peu plus long!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Je suis assis dans mon fauteuil, Clay se trouve à l'autre bout de la table: c'est pas que je pourrais pas me placer ailleurs, en faite je pourrais très bien squatter le siège de Tig mais, puisqu'il me faut une faveur, je préfère ne pas trop en faire.<p>

« - Que se passe t-il Hap'? Un problème?

- Plus ou moins Clay. Ma sœur vient d'arriver à Charming et elle a besoin d'un endroit où loger, de préférence au club.

- On peut lui trouver une piaule ici, pas de problème.

- Il y a autre chose... en faite, elle a besoin de protection. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle reste ici.

- Quels genres d'ennuis elle a, ta frangine?

- Léna bossait comme garde du corps, du genre protection de luxe. Elle c'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis dans le milieu: les gars apprécient peu qu'une nana soit meilleure qu'eux.

- Tu en parles au passé?

- Plus question qu'elle recommence: je vais m'en assurer. C'est pour ça qu'elle doit rester ici. »

Clay réfléchit, je sais que ce que je lui demande est assez énorme. On est dans la merde, entre les problèmes avec les fédéraux, avec Zobelle. Et puis il la connait pas. Il n'est pas obligé d'accepter de protéger une personne qu'il n'a jamais vu, même s'il a confiance en moi. Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne refusera pas. Il me doit trop de choses, trop de contrats réussis, trop de merdes traitées.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle sait faire ta frangine? Pas question qu'elle se prélasse au soleil.

- Elle se débrouille en petite mécanique. Et sur les Harleys. Mais son truc c'est plutôt la customisation; elle est douée en dessin et a une sacrée imagination.

- J'ai deux nouvelles bécanes qui doivent entrer aujourd'hui pour une préparation complète. Met la dessus qu'on voit ce qu'elle vaut: mais pas question de la mettre sur la mécanique pour le moment. Pour la chambre, voit avec Gemma. Et pour la protection, je mets le prospect sur le coup.

- Je préfèrerai que ce soit un membre à part entière du MC qui gère la protection. Un gars près a se faire descendre pour respecter les engagements du club. »

Clay fait une moue désapprobatrice. J'aurais pas du demander plus; le prostect aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais... En faite, y'a pas de "mais". Je pars en live quand on parle de Léna.

« - Chibs, ça te va?

- Il fera l'affaire.

- Il n'y a plus qu'a mettre ça au vote »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	5. Dans la Chapelle

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Fiofio 06: merci pour ta reviews qui étais longue! Ca rattrape l'absence des autres! et merci pour tes encouragements.

Je m'excuse pour mon retard! J'ai repris les cours lundi et j'étais tellement crevée que je vous en ai oublié! Honte à moi!

Bonne lecture

Je vois Happy sortir de la salle, l'air détendu, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres. Ça doit être plus que bon signe, et je m'en réjouit d'avance. Il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front; c'est bizarre tant de familiarité envers moi, il n'a jamais été comme ça, il n'est pas comme ça. Les seules choses que nous avons vraiment partagé c'est notre goût pour les motos, les bagarres et le sang.

« - Juice, fait venir tout le monde en salle de réunion, maintenant. »

Mon voisin pose sa bière et se lève; je le regarde s'éloigner. Mon frère prend la place libre, passant son bras dans mon dos.

« - Arrêtes ça Léna!

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il me lance l'un de ses petits sourires énigmatiques qui me donne envie de la baffer. Que je hais quand il fait ça car c'est toujours pour se foutre de ma gueule.

« - Il est déjà avec quelqu'un! »

Je prend mon air offusqué du genre: "Quoi? Je le reluquait pas! Non mais c'est pas mon genre!" Bon d'accord! Ça fait moins d'une heure que je suis là et je matte déjà le cul d'un mec. J'ai de qui tenir! Mon frère matte les blondes a gros seins et moi, les beaux postérieurs!

« - Et de toute façon personnes ne t'approche et tu n'approches personne.

- Et bah, ça va être sympa les vacances! »

Le groupe de dehors pénètre dans la pièce, passe près de nous, non sans me regarder avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Chacun pose son arme et son portable sur le billard avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion; Happy me prend par la main et me traine à sa suite. Devant la table au tapis vert, il pose, lui aussi, son portable et son arme puis, il se penche vers moi pour prendre mon téléphone.

« - Si tu es armée, il faut que tu laisses tout en dehors de la salle. »

Je fais la moue avant de me pencher vers ma cheville droite et d'en retirer un étui de couteau; Happy rit légèrement. Je sais qu'il s'y attendait. C'est le cran d'arrêt qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, il y a 3 ans. Il le prend de mes mains et le pose délicatement avant de reprendre ma main et de m'emmener dans la salle.

A l'intérieur, chacun a pris sa place; Happy se dirige en bout de table, à l'opposé du président, moi à sa suite. Il va même jusqu'à me laisser sa place, se positionnant derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules. D'un coup, je ne suis plus si sur de vouloir rester. Je lève les yeux vers mon frère histoire de me donner du courage, mais son visage est devenu neutre, impénétrable.

« - Bien. Happy je te laisse la parole. »

C'est le président de SAMCRO qui vient de parler. Il a les cheveux blanc, il doit avoir dans la cinquantaine, moustache et barbe: le stéréotype du biker californien.

« - Je vous présente Léna, c'est ma sœur. J'ai demandé un vote pour qu'elle puisse rester ici quelques temps. Elle taffera au garage, dans la customisation, et sera sous la protection de Chibs le temps que je règle quelques affaires. »

Le discours est court, sans fioritures: il n'a même pas dit pourquoi je devais rester là mais je me doute que l'un d'eux va ouvrir son clapé pour en savoir plus...

« - Pourquoi elle a besoin d'une protection? »

Gagné! Je suis géniale! et j'adore être géniale! Vous trouvez que j'en fait trop? Peut-être, mais savoir par avance ce que les autres vont faire vous donne un large avantage sur eux!

Oh tiens un homme des cavernes sur ma gauche! C'est lui qui vient de l'ouvrir? Ah ok... si je lui donne une torche avec du feu vous croyez qu'il ne m'égorgera pas? Ahah, c'était nul, c'est vrai! Après tout je suis la sœur du mec le plus cruel de SAMCRO je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de lui... ou alors peut-être parce qu'il me regarde avec un air inquisiteur. Allez savoir!

Mais pas question de se démonter, et de se la jouer poule mouillée; je lui répond donc.

« - En temps normal, j'en ai pas besoin. Je suis capable de t'ouvrir la gorge et de te piquer ta bécane avant que l'un d'entre eux n'aient eu le temps de se lever de son siège. C'est juste que je dois me mettre au vert quelques temps.

- C'est sur que ça a du en énerver plus d'un ton petit jeu? »

Là, c'est le VP qui vient de parler : il a les mains croisées sur la table, le buste en avant. Il est calme et observateur, il est du genre a réfléchir avant d'agir, pas comme les autres. S'il tient à son club, alors je comprends qu'il ait cette attitude. Je suis une menace pour eux.

Je réplique sans énervements car je veux rester ici.

« - T'as pas idée. D'où le joli bleu! »

Ils se mettent à rire ; j'espère que c'est bon signe.

« - On a pas que ça a faire aujourd'hui! On vote. »

Le président n'a apparemment pas que moi a gérer: tant mieux, mon but c'est de me faire oublier un peu!

Il lève la main, un « yeah » grave retentit, sur sa droite, le sergent d'arme en fait autant. Puis, deux autres oui sont prononcés à ma gauche, mon frère dans mon dos et trois autres à ma droite dont Juice et le VP. Le vote est unanime, personne ne semble trouver rien a y redire. Le président abat son marteau, la séance est levée, tous repartent vaquer à leurs occupations. Seuls mon frère, le troisième a avoir voté et moi restons sur place.

J'observe celui que je ne connais pas: grand, je dirais qu'il a la cinquantaine mais son visage est très marqué, alors peut être que je me trompe. Il a de grandes marques sur les joues, avec des points de sutures : torture? Les cheveux poivre et sel un peu long, la moustache, le bouc. Son toprocker ne comporte pas de patchs particuliers, seulement ceux de SAMCRO. C'est bizarre pour un ancien : ne pas avoir de décorations, de preuves pour ses actes de dévotions et de bravoures.

Le mec se lève et s'approche de moi, la main tendue pour que je la lui serre. je suis toujours assise et Happy a pris la place de Juice, à ma droite.

« - Moi c'est Chibs. »

Je lui serre la main avec un sourire ; il a une voix grave mais posée, agréable à l'oreille. Je pense que je peux avoir confiance, après tout Happy ne me laisserai pas sous sa garde si, lui, n'avait pas confiance.

« - Je peux faire quelques choses Hap'?

- Faudrait demander à Gemma de quoi arranger une piaule au premier.

- Je vois ça avec elle. »

Chibs sort et je me retourne vers mon frère. J'attends le topo complet des interdictions, des prohibitions et des « non » catégoriques. L'éclate assurée!

« - Comme je l'ai dit, tu vas pouvoir rester ici: la femme de Clay, Gemma, elle va te préparer une chambre au premier. Elle sont utilisées que quand un autre chapitre est dans le coin donc y'aurai pas de problèmes de voisinage. Tu bosseras dans la customisation de bécane; y'en as deux qui rentrent aujourd'hui. Assure le coup et tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

Je lui fait signe que les infos sont enregistrées dans un coin de mon cerveaux. Il poursuit.

« - Sinon, les mecs qui siégeaient autour de la table y'a pas cinq minutes, tu as Clay, le président du MC, marié. Son VP, c'est Jax, son fils: il est en couple et a un gamin. A la droite de Clay, le sergent d'arme c'est Tig: en aucun cas tu lui fais un sourire ou lui fais penser qu'il y a moyen, compris? Chibs: marié, une fille. Opie: veuf deux enfant et son père qui siège à coté. Enfin à ta droite tout à l'heure: Juice, avec une nana du club et Bobby, trop vieux. Tu t'approches pas des mécanos et le prospect s'approchera pas de toi. Des questions? »

Je crois qu'il se fou de ma gueule! Comment je suis censée vivre au milieu d'un club de motards renégats si j'ai le droit de parler à personnes?

« - Tu préfères quoi? Que je porte une burqa ou que je sorte de nuit? Non parce que là sérieux, enferme moi direct dans une cave et fait moi monter des AK comme une clandestine on gagnera du temps! »

Je sais que Happy veut bien faire, et je sais aussi qu'il n'aime pas ma façon de lui répondre. En faite, je le sais et je le vois à sa façon de serrer les dents et de crisper sa mâchoire. Heureusement pour moi, il est pas du genre a frapper les femmes et encore moins sa propre sœur.

« - Premièrement, tu baisses d'un ton face à moi, surtout ici. Deuxièmement, si je te dis ça c'est pour une question de survie: fait profil bas pour éviter toutes embrouilles, ou Gemma te fera redescendre de ton petit nuage.

- J'avais oublié que l'assassin du club ne devait en aucun cas se faire maltraiter par une femme. Trop la honte. Quant à la femme de Clay, je l'attend! »

Je lâche un petit sourire narquois et m'appuie sur le dossier du siège en cuir. Happy finit par soupirer: j'ai gagné.

« - Fais ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu te sera fait lyncher. »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte; je me lève à mon tour et le rattrape avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Je pose ma main sur son bras et son regard noir se pose sur moi.

« - Je sais que tu veux bien faire Hap. Mais je peux me défendre un minimum. »

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de lui murmurer un merci à l'oreille, et de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	6. Représailles

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Fiofio 06: merci pour ta reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que je suis à Charming et j'ai rencontré tout le monde: les bikers, le prospect, les femmes, les mécanos, le shérif et surtout les emmerdes. Ce matin, l'un des mecs de SAMCRO, qui est actuellement en prison, un certain Otto, c'est fait crever un œil par une bande d'aryens. Et cet après midi, une voiture a explosé dans la cours du garage, Chibs est en soin intensif. Et moi, je suis confinée dans ma piaule sur ordre de mon frère, le prospect devant ma porte.

Vous avez loupé un truc? Je vous passe le remix! Mon frère est reparti hier matin avec son groupe de nomades, me laissant sous la responsabilité de Chibs. J'ai bossé toute la journée au garage en adressant la parole le moins possible à ceux qui m'entourait et, en fin d'après midi, après une réunion des membres du club, réunion à laquelle je n'était pas conviée vous vous en doutez, nous étions tous dehors a discuter jusqu'à ce que Chibs essaye de démarrer une voiture nouvellement arrivée et n'explose. J'ai prévenu mon frère, sur ordre de Clay, alors que l'ambulance arrivait et il a menacé le prospect de lui couper l'autre couille s'il me lâchait d'une semelle.

Vous vous dites que Happy fait peur? Certes! Mais l'avantage c'est qu'on finit toujours par comprendre le pourquoi du comment des surnoms avec lui.

Je suis donc enfermée dans ma chambre : j'ai entendu sa dyna arrivée il y a à peu près une heure mais je n'ai osé sortir. Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes avec mi-couille, il est plutôt sympa, alors j'attends patiemment qu'Happy daigne se montrer.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvre ; mon frère entre et je vois le propect s'en aller par l'entrebâillement de la porte, marmonnant qu'il est en retard. Je suis assise à la tête de mon lit et Happy vient s'asseoir près de moi, passant son bras sur mes épaules. Je pose mon ordinateur portable à coté de moi et lui sourit doucement. Bizarrement, et même si je suis quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de grand chose, je me sens plus rassurée depuis que j'ai entendu le vrombissement de son moteur tout à l'heure. L'explosion m'a pas mal secouée je pense.

« - Je suis désolé que tu ai eu a assister à ça. J'aurais dû rester pour te protéger.

- Je n'ai rien, Hap. Mais Chibs... j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. »

Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur la tempe. Je dois être la seule personne au monde avec laquelle il se permet ce genre de familiarité : même sa mère ni a pas le droit.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est solide et il en a vu d'autres, beaucoup d'autres.

- Ça a un rapport avec les marques qu'il a sur les joues?

- Oui. »

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en dire plus, mais moi je veux savoir. Je le regarde avec mes petits yeux de chien battu et comme ça ne marche pas, je lui met un petit coup de coude dans les cotes en feintant de larmoyer. Il lâche un petit rire grave en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Il t'en parlera s'il en a envie. »

Et puis on est resté comme ça un certain temps, le silence de la pièce seulement rompu par nos respirations. J'ai même fini par m'endormir et quand je me suis réveillée, au petit matin, il dormait sur un fauteuil.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	7. Etat Critique

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Je suis sur le toit du club-house, mon carnet de dessin sur les genoux, le regard rivé sur la Harley Davidson, en contrebas. Il est à peine 10h du matin. A coté de moi, Jax écrit je ne sais quoi sur un carnet en piteux état.

Je suis montée là-haut peu après avoir pris mon petit déj, dans l'idée de me trouver un endroit tranquille pour bosser sur le projet de la bécane. Le propriétaire n'avait pas l'air chaud hier pour qu'une nana élabore le truc mais Gemma lui a fait comprendre qu'il avait pas le choix. Elle est bizarre : elle se méfie de moi comme de la peste, elle dit qu'une fille n'a rien a faire dans un garage, et après elle me défend devant les clients... une matriarche lunatique et fière de son empire dans toute sa splendeur! Donc, j'étais sur le toit pour bosser quand le VP est lui aussi arrivé: je lui ai proposé de m'en aller mais il a refusé, et depuis chacun fait son truc sans échanger une parole.

« - C'est une scène de crime.

- Merde! »

Mon voisin se lève, pose ses feuilles, son crayon, et descend en quatrième vitesse rejoindre le reste du groupe qui se dirige vers un brun tout maigrichon, mal rasé et habillé comme un clochard. S'en suit une discussion qui se voudrait civilisée si ils n'étaient pas tous prêt à lui sauter dessus. Puis c'est au tour du shérif de débarquer et de donner je ne sais quoi à Clay. Peu après, tous s'en vont: Juice reste au garage en compagnie du shérif, justement, qui a congédié ses adjoints. Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris a ce qui c'est passé, et je ne vais pas demander. Ça sent juste un peu la magouille!

Je retourne à mes occupations, mes dessins préparatoires sont moches et ne me satisfont pas alors je décide de laisser tomber pour l'instant ; démonter les bécanes me changera un peu les idées. Alors que je pose le pied au sol, je vois une camionnette de la police de Lodi s'arrêter et Juice en plein milieu de la scène de crime, en train de mettre des gants, un bidon de javel à ses pieds. Le shérif a, lui, complètement disparu.

« Lodi - Qu'est ce que vous foutez? C'est une scène de crime.

Juice - Désolé, j'ai un TOC et ce bordel ça me fait flipper.

L - Où est la police de Charming?

Unser - Qu'est ce qui se passe là?

J - Je croyais que vous étiez partis

U - Fiche moi le camp! C'est une scène de crime, imbécile!

L - C'était votre surveillance?

U - Je pissais, désolé!

L - On prend les choses en mains. »

J'ai envie d'exploser de rire tellement la scène est comique! Et je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi Tig appelle Juice l'attardé. Le pauvre doit être dans tout les coups merdiques!

Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma piaule, enfile un jeans crade et retourne au garage où Juice et en train de boire un coca. Je lui souris et rentre la Harley pour commencer a travailler. Unser passe a coté de moi, un gobelet dans la main et je l'entends ensuite discuter avec le mécano: un truc a base de pisse radioactive, de coca, d'improvisation et de résultats foireux. Je me retourne pour voir Juice entrer dans une voiture pas encore réparée, il me fait signe de rester à l'intérieur et accélère avant de s'écraser en plein sur les échantillons que la police prélevait.

« J - Bordel! Je suis désolé! Vous allez bien? Je croyais qu'on avait réparé les freins. Je suis désolé!

L – Espèce de merdeux! C'est quoi ça?

U – Du Coca Light. Ça a un goût de pisse, hein? »

Juice revient avec un air dépité qui disparaît bien vite lorsqu'il est hors de porté des autorités. Moi, je suis assise sur le capot d'une bagnole, complètement pliée en deux a force de rire.

Le reste de la journée, je l'ai passé a travailler tantôt sur l'une des bécanes en préparation, tantôt sur mes dessins. Lorsque mon frère est rentré, vers 15 heures, je n'avais rien avalé depuis le matin, j'avais les mains noires de cambouis et, enfin, mes dessins préparatoires ressemblaient à quelques choses. Il a garé sa moto, est venu m'embrasser sur le front puis a disparu quelques minutes; lorsqu'il a réapparu, il avait une assiette avec deux sandwichs dans les mains. Un pour chacun.

« - Tu peux les manger: c'est pas moi qui les aient fait.

- Et a qui je les dois?

- Bobby... c'est pas un mauvais cuisto!

On a mangé, assis sur les tables de dehors. Il a jeté un coup d'œil sur mes feuilles, sans rien dire, juste le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas à des compliments de sa part.

« - Je l'ai! »

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que Juice était sur la table de derrière, un ordinateur portable dans les mains. Happy se retourne en même temps que moi.

« - Y'a quelque chose pour ce soir. EZ CCM.

- Faut le dire a Clay! »

Les deux hommes se lèvent et rentre dans le club, me laissant seul à table. Je les voient réapparaitre à peine dix minutes plus tard: vêtements neutres, l'air grave, mon frère m'adresse à peine un regard. Jax n'est pas du voyage; il bosse au garage. Lorsque ce dernier les voit d'ailleurs près a partir, il ne peut s'empêcher de leurs demander où ils vont. C'est Bobby qui lui répond.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Ils pensent savoir où est Zobelle. Au centre chrétien, à Morada. »

Le van banalisé du club disparaît et je vois le VP, en colère, qui rentre dans le garage. Il part quelques minutes plus tard, lui aussi habillé de façon neutre.

Le club se déchire: je n'aime pas ça.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	8. Des Lions en Cage part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Fiofio06 : Pas de soucis pour la review de retard... espérons que ce chapitre te plaira aussi même si c'est du spoiler réchauffé!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>On s'est fait avoir comme des prospects. J'ai la rage! On est entré, que des femmes et des gosses, et des caméras aussi; et puis cet enculé de Weston a tiré deux fois dans notre direction, au travers du pupitre, comme ça les caméras ne pouvaient rien voir. On a voulu dégager en vitesse, mais les shérif de Sanwa nous attendaient. Et voilà comment 90% du MC se retrouve à Stockton, habillé en orange. Seul Opie s'en est sorti parce qu'il a poursuivit Zobelle et n'était pas là pour l'arrestation ...<p>

On est dans la cour et maintenant on commence a comprendre l'ampleur des relations d'Ethan Zobelle: il a réussit a se payer tout les aryens de Stockton. On est seul et être seul dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est la mort assurée. Et même si j'ai le plus grand respect pour Clay, les amis qu'il essaye de se mettre dans la poche ne nous aideront pas! Ça va mal finir.

Notre président revient, suivit de Tig; les blacks nous demandent quelques petites faveurs contre leur protection. La première: Vénus, un transe tombé en disgrâce qu'Opie doit faire tomber depuis l'extérieur. La deuxième, la plus sympa je trouve: faire passer Juice pour un mec qui aime se prendre des bites dans le cul et le faire s'approcher d'un certain Dion, en QHS. C'est bien le genre de mission pour un mec comme cet attardé! Tig lui pète une côte pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Maintenant on a plus qu'a attendre.

...

J'aurais jamais dû venir à Charming. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait autant être la merde dans le coin! Moi qui voulait me mettre au vert.

Je me suis réveillée ce matin: personne. Pas un membre du club... enfin, sauf Opie qui ne voulait rien lâcher. Il a fallut que j'attende la venue de Gemma, de Tara et leurs discussion avec Rosen, leurs avocat, pour comprendre: ils se sont fait chopper hier soir, armés jusqu'aux dents et sont en prison. On est tout les quatre dans la grande salle, moi en retrait au bar. Je ne dis rien mais écoute.

« G – C'est de l'obstruction! Une caution à 7 briques, pas de date de procès. Conneries!

R - Apparemment ils ont des vidéos: femmes et enfants fuyants pour rester en vie.

G – Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Otto. Ils n'ont pas de protection.

R – Je sais.

T – Et un garant?

R – 500 000 par tête, à 10%. Il faudrait 300 000 pour les sortir tous.

G – Je peux mettre la maison en gage.

T – Celle de mon père aussi.

R – Ça suffira pour Clay, peut être Jax. C'est tout.

G – Clay ne les abandonnera pas.

R – Désolé Gemma... Clay veut que tu appelles Leroy pour lui donner ce message, vite. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. »

Le mec se lève, nous salut brièvement et s'en va. La matriarche et la doc ont l'air perdu et sous le choc.

« - J'ai 100 000, peut être 150 de coté, si ça peut aider. »

Je sais que ce que je propose n'est pas assez pour tous les sortir. C'est peut être plus un moyen détourné et maladroit de leur dire que je suis là en cas de besoin. Elles me remercies et je part en direction du garage; je ne suis pas de la famille donc je les laisse gérer entre elles.

Dehors, une voiture est garée, à coté il y a Opie, deux gamins, les siens surement, et une femme. Si je suis mon raisonnement et ce que j'ai pu entendre, sa doit être Mary, sa mère. Elle a l'air de lui laisser les gosses, histoire qu'Opie reprenne son rôle. Happy m'a expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé il y a quelques mois: ça m'en a foutu un coup aussi. Il dit aux deux enfants d'aller s'installer dans le bureau et retourne travailler comme si de rien était.

Je passe discrètement dans la petite pièce et propose aux gamins des feuilles et des crayons: ils acceptent. Je leurs propose aussi de quoi manger ou boire: cette fois ils déclinent l'offre. Je finit par leurs dire de venir me voir s'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit et retourne mettre mes mains dans le cambouis.

Finalement, Opie va finir par partir: Clay l'a appelé je ne sais comment et lui a demandé une course.

...

Juice revient, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça a du bien se passer... ou alors, comme le suggère Tig, il est passé à la casserole et il a pris son pied!

« C – Un de fait.

T – Il suffit que Ope réussisse et on a notre protection. »

Je le voit avancé, la démarche du mec victorieux et fière de lui. Il y a du mouvement du coté des aryens aussi, l'un deux à les mains dans la poche de son sweat, comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Il se fait encercler, le gars avec les mains cachées devant lui. Il se retourne, Juice vient de comprendre qu'il est dans une mauvaise passe. Il veut faire demi-tour, mais un mec lui bloque le passage. Le gars de devant le pousse: il n'a rien dans les mains! Juice cogne contre le gars de derrière et se met a crier.

« Jax – Il se fait planter! »

Le temps qu'on arrive, il a pris un coup de plus. Putain, j'étais tellement sûr que le mec de devant était pas clean que j'ai rien vu arriver. Je me pose en protection contre le groupe de skin qui traine et finalement, on se fait dégager par les gardiens lorsqu'ils emmènent Juice.

Un de moins ici et un de plus à l'hôpital. On a intérêt a vite chopper une protection ou aucun de nous ne sortira d'ici.

Quelques heures plus tard, de bonnes nouvelles arrivent enfin.

« C – Il a raté les organes vitaux, Juice survivra.

J – Bien. Faut espérer avoir la même chance.

T – La première partie du marché est faite. Opie va y arriver.

C – Il est en route pour Stockton. On devrait être protégé dès demain matin.

B – Espérons qu'Opie se retrouve pas ici avec nous.

J – Ouais, ou mort. »

Clay et Jax vont finir par se foutre sur la gueule et les aryens passent sans cesse devant nous. J'espère que Jax n'a pas le don d'ubiquité.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	9. Des Lions en cage part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Fiofio06 : merci encore et tjr pour ta reiew!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>J'ai reçu un appel de Gemma; elle était partie voir je ne sais qui, concernant la caution, et m'a appelé en urgence, quasiment hystérique, ne me laissant pas le temps de l'interrompre et ne se laissant pas le temps de respirer.<p>

« - Juice s'est fait planter en plein milieu de la cour de la prison. Ils l'ont transféré à l'hôpital de Stockton pour l'opérer. Faut que tu y ailles pour assurer sa protection: là-bas, on est pas en odeur de sainteté. »

Évidement, j'ai accepté. Je suis remontée dans ma chambre pour me changer: pas question d'arriver en bleu de travail, ai pris mon arme, un beretta 93R (un pistolet mitrailleur 20 coups chargé avec du 9 mm Parabellum... efficace) et mon cran d'arrêt. Puis, j'ai demandé à Dog, l'un des mécano de me déposer. Moins d'une heure plus tard, j'attendais dans le couloir la sortie du blessé.

Lorsque Juice est sorti, j'ai suivit le brancard jusqu'à la chambre qu'il devait occuper, aux soins intensifs. Tant qu'a être là, autant que je prenne mes aises et m'installe dans la piaule moi aussi. Je pourrais rester là longtemps!

Je pose ma veste sur une chaise et le médecin m'interpelle.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes de la famille?

- Non, je suis une amie.

- A t-il de la famille a prévenir? »

Bonne question! Mais en même temps ça me gonfle un peu qu'il élude comme ça; tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir oui ou merde?

« - Non, il est orphelin. Comment va t-il? »

Voilà comment plomber l'ambiance! Le médecin se racle la gorge, l'air gêné.

« - Monsieur Ortiz va bien. Les organes vitaux n'ont pas été touché. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous avons dû le transfuser. Nous allons devoir le garder un certains temps en soins intensifs pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de rechute ou de nouvelles hémorragies; ensuite il sera mit dans un service normal.

- Je peux rester à ses cotés?

- Tant que vous ne l'épuisé pas! »

Il me regarde de haut en bas avec un regard vicieux: sale con! J'ai autre chose a penser plutôt que de m'envoyer en l'air avec un mec des Sons qui vient de se faire planter par deux fois... quoique, c'est pas le plus moche! Claques mentales en me dirigeant vers la chaise auprès du lit. Si Happy m'entendait délirer, il me referait le portrait et ferait disparaître Juice de la surface de la Terre.

Je m'assois, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre. Je vais même finir par m'endormir.

C'est l'entrée d'une infirmière qui m'a réveillé: une petite blonde habillée très court. Le stéréotype parfait de la bombasse, ancienne reine du lycée, qui adorait ce costume pour Halloween. Elle me demande en souriant si je veux manger le plateau repas préparer pour la chambre car l'alité ne mangera rien de solide avant plusieurs jours. J'accepte.

C'est immonde, immangeable et l'infirmière rit doucement quand je le lui dit alors revient chercher le plateau, une bonne heure plus tard. Elle s'en excusa, et promis d'essayer de trouver meilleur pour le lendemain. J'ai fini par allumer la télé: c'est pas tout mais qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde dans un hôpital!

Gemma m'a appelé vers 22 heures: la caution avait été payé et les hommes ne devaient plus tarder. Elle envoyait un nomade proche d'Happy pour me relever afin que je puisse le voir. J'ai accepté. Le gars est arrivé 45minutes plus tard, avec une voiture du garage, que j'ai repris pour rentrer.

Happy n'est finalement arrivé que vers 1 heure du matin, le groupe scindé en deux, une ambiance électrique et malsaine dans l'air.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	10. Le Schisme

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Fiofio06 : un bon gros chapitre bien long avec plein de trucs dedans pour te remercier de ta reviews bien sympathique! j'espère qu'il te plaira et bonne semaine

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>J'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit a discuté avec ma sœur: Léna en avait besoin et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. La débâcle au centre chrétien de Morada, la maison d'arrêt de Stockton, notre deal avec le cousin de Laroy, Dion, Juice, l'altercation entre Clay et Jax et bien sur, cette salope de l'ATF. Tout y est passé. Je l'ai mise en garde contre Stahl: tant qu'elle reste entre les murs de SAMCRO, personne ne laissera cette blondasse l'approcher. Mais tout pouvait arriver en dehors. La frangine était morte de rire en me disant qu'elle devait être comme ça depuis que je lui était passé dessus: une salope blonde avec un caractère de merde, pile mon genre. Elle devait être frustrée de pas avoir de nouvelles de moi et elle avait décidé de me descendre pour se venger. Quelle petite merdeuse! Du coup je lui ai mis une raclée avec un oreiller, elle a riposté et ça a fini en bain de plume. Fais chier va falloir tout nettoyer maintenant!<p>

...

Quand on a finalement émergé, il était presque 10 heures. Je suis descendue dans la grande salle, Happy sur mes talons; tout le monde entourait le prospect, enfin de retour après sa pose d'une seconde couille. Je me pose au comptoir, mon frère aussi. Il siffle Kip et ce dernier nous sert des cafés et sort les croissants. Je pousse la tasse : ça va faire un moment que je suis là et personne a encore pigé que je ne bois pas d'alcool le matin et jamais de café? La déch'! En faite, y'a que Juice qui le sait: mon cœur se serre, je devrais être a son chevet pour assurer sa sécurité et les nomades devraient s'occuper des enculés qui l'ont poignardé.

Je m'emporte et c'est le rire de mon frère qui me sort de ma torpeur alors qu'il se rassoie près de moi. Je m'aperçoit alors qu'une tasse d'eau est dans le micro onde et qu'un sachet est devant moi: j'ai peut-être parlé trop tôt. Mon frère s'en est rappelé!

Je tourne la tête vers le prospect qui avale des cachets en parlant de sa nouvelle boule; comment faut l'appeler maintenant qu'il en a récupéré une?

« T - Ça fait gay, de vouloir la voir?

B – Gay curieux.

T – Vas-y, sors les? »

Non mais j'hallucine! Kip est entrain de défaire son fute devant tout le monde pour montrer son nouveau jouet! Putain c'est bien des mecs ça!

« B – Showtime! »

Je met ma tête dans mes mains, complètement abasourdie.

« H – C'est normal le gonflement?

K – Je crois »

Voilà qu'Happy s'y met aussi. Et l'autre qui dit qu'une couille grosse comme un melon c'est normal! Enfin, je dis comme un melon, j'ai pas été vérifié, hein! Vous me croyez, pas vrai? Okay, j'ai été vérifié!

« T – C'est pas équilibré.

K – Y'en a toujours une plus grosse.

T – Vraiment?.. Les miennes ont la même taille »

Oh non et voilà qu'il va vérifier! Mais qu'est ce que je fou là moi! Mon frère me regarde avec un grand sourire moqueur et me glisse à l'oreille un « t'avais qu'à pas venir! Maintenant t'assumes! ». Il est vraiment mesquin!

« O – Salut. Oh j'avais pas demandé à voir! »

C'est Opie qui vient de parler; j'avoue que ça doit faire un choc de voir deux mecs entrain de comparer leurs attributs au petit dèj. Et moi je fini par éclater de rire devant la scène. Ils finissent par aller se poser sur le canapé pendant que je mange. Je ne les accompagne pas mais je tend l'oreille en quête de ragots.

« B- On doit s'occuper du truc entre Clay et Jax.

K - Il paraît qu'ils se sont battus?

H - C'était violent mec.

B – Ça couve depuis des mois. Depuis Donna. »

Je me retourne à cette phrase et je vois Tig fermer les yeux, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me remet à mes affaires.

« O – Tu crois que sa mort a avoir avec ça?

T – Non, ça date de plus longtemps. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il sauve sa peau sur ce coup.

« K – C'est pour quoi a votre avis?

O – Jax veut des changements .

B – Ça c'est bon pour le club, ça nous permet d'avancer. Ce qui se passe entre eux est plus moche que ça. Et si ça continu, ça nous fera du tort. Encore plus que Zobelle et l'ATF. On doit se renseigner, et savoir quelle est la vérité. »

J'ai fini de manger. Et j'en ai assez entendu. Je sort discrètement et vais bosser.

...

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Happy débarque dans le garage: je suis entrain de démonter une bécane, dos à l'entrée, et ne sent sa présence que lorsqu'il m'embrasse au sommet du crane.

« - Jax va à Caracara. Apparemment c'est la merde, il cherche quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. »

Mon frère m'a parlé de Caracara; le haut lieu du porno façon SAMCRO, tenu par la régulière d'Otto, le taulard borgne. Les gars adore aller s'y branler et lever des poulettes. Moi, je devais m'y tenir le plus loin possible: encore une recommandation fraternelle. Je le fait d'ailleurs remarquer.

« - Je sais, je t'ai demandé de pas y mettre les pieds, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Luann a piqué une crise a Jax pour avoir une protection. Voilà pourquoi je te le demande.

- Ok, j'y vais. »

Je ne peux rien refuser à mon frère.

J'étais sur le point de quitter les lieux lorsque mon frangin me siffle. Putain que j'ai horreur quand il fait ça ; et je ne me prive pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Il rit avant de me dire que Juice a été transféré à Saint Thomas, donc à Charming. Plus besoin de courir à travers l'état désormais si on m'affecte à sa garde.

...

La sœur d'Happy est à l'arrière de ma dyna; Happy a finalement consentit à ce qu'elle m'accompagne et c'est tant mieux. Je sais pas dans quelle merde je vais être et vu ce que je vois à peine arrivé sur le parking, je vais pas aimer. Je dis à Léna de rester près de moi et elle me fait un petit signe de tête prouvant qu'elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire.

Toutes les filles sont dehors, la reine du porno avec une blonde nommée Lyla.

« J – Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Lu – Un cambriolage. Notre caméra HD et mon portable ont été volés. Y'avait trois scènes dessus.

J – Merde! Où est le chien de garde?

Lu – Va voir toi-même. »

On entre dans le studio, Léna toujours sur mes talons: on y retrouve Bobby. Le chien a été égorgé et son sang a servi a écrire un magnifique « crève salope ». Le pied!

La gamine s'accroupit près de l'animal, la mâchoire serrée. J'aurais dû lui dire de rester dehors.

« Lu – Lyla a peur. Elle veut Opie.

J – Ok, je vais l'appeler. »

La frangine d'Happy se relève et sort, sans même un regard pour quiconque.

...

Je suis dehors, assise sur la moto de Jax, lorsqu'il débarque. Je me relève rapidement : Happy a horreur qu'on se pose ainsi sur sa bécane, je part du principe qu'il en est de même pour son VP.

« - Tu peux te rassoir. Ça me gène pas. »

J'obéis, tandis qu'il se pose sur la voiture de Luann. Mon regard se perd vers ce qui nous entoure; pas question de le regarder en face après être partie comme une pauvre fille malade tout à l'heure. Avec ma réputation, c'est moyen.

« - J'aurais pas dû t'emmener. Je savais pas pour le chien et ...

- T'inquiètes, c'est rien. J'ai l'habitude du sang. Mais c'est juste que c'est cruel et sans intérêts. Il y a des tas d'autres moyens de faire passer ce genre de message.

- Tu en connais? »

Je relève vivement les yeux, il me sourit. C'est fou comme j'ai envie de balancer des paires de gifles depuis quelques temps. Les sons devaient être au courant que j'arrivais et se sont entrainés à me foutre hors de moi.

« - J'en connais assez pour écrire des bouquins.

- Je veux bien te croire. »

Cette fois, je plante mon regard le plus mauvais dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

« - Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu sais de moi, ce que tu crois savoir, et ce que tu veux savoir. On avancera grandement. J'ai pas la patience de tourner autour du pot.

- Ici?

- Ici et maintenant VP! Je m'occuperais même d'enlever le chien quand la troupe sera là si ça peux te faire plaisir. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il sort une clope et s'installe plus confortablement sur la bagnole où il est assis. Il me tend le paquet mais je décline l'offre. J'espère qu'ils, peut m'importe qui ils seront d'ailleurs, ne tarderont pas. J'aimerai que mon frère soit dans le lot: un regard tueur envers son propre vice-président me redonnerai le sourire.

« - Alors: je sais que vous êtes pas vraiment frère et sœur. Vous avez pas de lien de sang. Il t'a sorti de la rue y'a une dizaine d'années et s'est occupé de toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te débrouiller seule. Il t'a appris a te servir d'une arme, a te battre, a conduire. La mécanique aussi. Pour le reste je sais pas; comment tu en est arrivée là, ce que tu a fais comme étude, si tu en a fais, où tu vis. Il ne nous a lâché que le minimum ces dernières années. On avait même pas ton nom.

- Tu aurais dû poser la question aux nomades. Ils me connaissent tous. Même Quinn.

- Sérieusement?

- Pourquoi je mentirai? A ton avis, a qui Happy donnerai la responsabilité de sa frangine adorée en son absence?

- Il a plus confiance en certains nomades qu'en certains membres de SAMCRO. Quinn en fait surement partie. »

Jax tire sur sa clope jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finie, il la jette et va pour en sortir une autre lorsqu'il s'interrompe.

« - Comment tu en es arrivée là? Je veux dire, y'a une différence entre être sortie de la merde par Happy et devenir comme lui!

- Tu es le fils du fondateur de SAMCRO, tu as été élevé parmi les motos, le cambouis, les armes. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu boulanger, militaire ou jardinier? On est ce que nos proches font de nous. Rien de plus. »

C'est a ce moment que Opie débarque avec le van, un gars qui m'est inconnu comme passager.

...

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à Caracara pour veiller sur le studio. Mes ordres: personne n'entre ou ne sort sans décliner son identité, stopper net toutes les tentatives de branlettes et autorisation de tirer à vue en cas de dérapage. Je me suis emmerdée comme pas possible. Rien a faire, le porno c'est pas mon monde!

Jax est passé me chercher vers 18h00: je suis rentrée prendre une douche et me changer au club avant d'aller au potlatch organisé par Gemma. Là encore, pas le top: engueulade entre Tara et la grande matriarche, engueulade entre Tara et Lyla, engueulade entre Jax, Bobby, Opie et le reste du club et, cerise sur le gâteau, Luann a été battue à mort. Gemma a pété un câble et explosé le plat de bouffe sur la table.

Maintenant, c'est le grand silence, on entendrait une mouche volée. Je me rapproche discrètement de mon frère et il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser sur le front.

« - Je pense que je vais rentrer. L'ambiance va pas aller en s'améliorant, je ...

- Tu peux rester tu sais. On va quand même manger.

- Non, Hap. Je préfère rentrer. »

Il me regarde avec une lueur que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps dans ses yeux: de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude. Je lui souris.

« - Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste fatiguée. Trainer toute la journée entouré de comtesses du porno, c'est pas le pied.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagnes?

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai pris une des voitures du club. »

Je lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de m'éclipser sans bruits.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	11. Coup de tonnerre

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Fiofio06 : Comme tjr, merci pour ta review! une lectrice fidèle j'adore ça! C'est vrai que Happy en nounours ça fait bizarre mais j'essaye de m'imaginer a quoi il ressemble quand il est avec sa mère? en espérant que ça pose pas trop de soucis de le voir comme ça! mais promis, je prend en compte ton com et vais lui redonner un peu son coté "vilain garçon" ! :D

Bill Tenshi Koi : Merci, contente que ça te plaise! j'espère te revoir bientot sur cette fic!

MelleMalfoyZabini : Encore des nouveaux reviewers! ça donne du baume au coeur après 15 jours bien pourri! merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>C'est chaud, c'est bouillant même! Quand Hap' est rentré, il était midi passé. Bobby c'est dirigé, avec le prospect vers le club house, et mon frère a fait dégager tout les mécanos du garage. Il a baissé l'un des volet métallique, celui tout à droite et m'a tiré par le bras dans le coin maintenant sombre. A sa tête, j'ai tout de suite su que les emmerdes approchaient, et qu'elles étaient énormes. Tellement grosses, que j'ai préféré prendre les devants: on sait jamais.<p>

« - Je te jure Happy, j'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi, quoi qu'on ai pu te dire! »

Super entrée en matière dites moi donc! Sa mâchoire c'est décrispée, son regard radoucit, et il m'a fait asseoir sur l'établi.

« - Rien à voir avec toi. S'agit de Jax et du club... il veut devenir Nomade parce qu'il pense que Clay a fait cramer Caracara cette nuit.

- Euh, j'ai pas tout suivit là! Le studio a brulé?

- Cette nuit, oui. Quand on est parti tout à l'heure, c'est parce que le shérif adjoint nous a demandé de venir épauler Jax.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi Clay voudrait faire sauter Caracara selon Jax? Je pige pas: je croyais que tout le monde adorait cet endroit? Et que le biz était lucratif?

- Tout est pas au beau fixe entre notre président et son bras droit depuis quelques temps. Si l'un fait quelque chose, l'autre le prendra mal ou fera le contraire. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu prennes pas partie. »

Je lui fait un signe de tête montrant que j'ai compris. Je continu a bosser dans mon coin et j'adresse la parole a aucun des deux.

« - Et il faut que tu me rendes un service. Éloigne toi du club. Va à l'hôpital assurer la protection de Juice. Là bas, tu seras pas au cœur des embrouilles. J'ai des trucs a faire de mon coté. Je t'appellerai dès que je peux.

- Tu ne prends pas part au vote pour son départ?

- Je suis nomade Léna, j'ai pas mon mot a dire dans ce genre de cas. »

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, Happy me dépose devant l'entrée de Saint Thomas ; il a son sac à dos ce qui inaugure un petit voyage. Où il compte aller? Il ne me l'a pas dit! Mais ses ordres sont clairs : je reste éloigné des mecs de SAMCRO pour le moment, sauf Chibs, à qui je dois m'adresser en cas de gros pépins. A ce que j'ai compris, il doit sortir aujourd'hui ou demain.

Je regarde la dyna de mon frère disparaître avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Si mon frère ne me l'avait pas demandé, et si ce n'était pas pour Juice, que j'apprécie, j'aurais surement décliner la demande : les hôpitaux je commence à en avoir ma claque! Ras les fesses! Je monte au deuxième étages, tourne à droite, 7ème portes à gauche. Putain, même avec une panne d'électricité j'ai aucuns prétextes pour pas trouver la chambre!

J'entre sans frapper : de toute façon je peux pas le déranger, y'a personne avec lui! Pas de familles, pas d'attaches, juste le club. Et une blonde? Quasiment sur ses genoux? Euh, hein? Je dois ressembler à une idiote, plantée sur le seuil, la poignée de porte toujours dans la main. C'est peut être le bon moment pour dire quelque chose, là, de suite, non? Je me lance donc.

« - Happy m'a demandé de te garder à l'œil mais apparemment t'as trouvé de la compagnie. Appelle si t'as besoin. »

Et on referme la porte, ou on la claque plutôt, au choix. Je me suis tapée le déplacement pour rien et maintenant faut que j'attende dehors comme une conne. L'éclate!

J'attendais devant l'ascenseur lorsque la blonde se pose face à moi : une tête de moins que moi, des talons plus hauts que ceux de Gemma, et des vêtements tellement courts qu'ils sortent du rayons enfant. Une pute du club quoi! J'étais pourtant certaine que Juice avait meilleur goût : raté.

« - Écoute moi bien, j'apprécie pas de me faire jeter par mon mec parce qu'une fausse biker débarque. Si j'apprends que tu l'as trop approché, je m'arrangerai pour que ton frère ne te reconnaisse plus. »

Une menace à peine voilée : j'adore!

« - Alors laisse moi te répondre : premièrement si tu te fais jeter, c'est qu'il a trouvé mieux ailleurs. Deuxièmement, j'ai pas de bécane. Et troisièmement, lorsque j'aurais répété notre petite altercation à Happy, c'est toi qui ne mettra plus les pieds au club vu la gueule que tu te taperas. »

Oups, c'est qu'elle est blanche d'un coup. Elle savait pas qui etait mon frère à mon avis. L'ascenseur arrive, elle s'engouffre et appuis sur le bouton de l'étage avec rage. Je lui fait un petit coucou de la main, façon garce, un sourire aux lèvres avant de retourner vers ma destination d'origine.

...

Je roule depuis 6 heures lorsque je décide de m'arrêter enfin : ma bécane à besoin de se ravitailler, moi de pisser, et autant en profiter pour téléphoner.

Une fois les deux premières choses faites, je prend mon portable et compose le numéro de ma sœur : il est pas loin de 21 heures.

« - Salut Léna, ça va? »

Je l'entends bouger et dire à Juice que c'est moi, qu'elle revient. Et j'entends cet abruti dire un truc incompréhensible, le bruit d'une claque et un « aie » sonore.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Il disait un truc pas sympa, alors je l'ai frappé à l'arrière du crane.

- Ça me rappelle des choses! »

Cette sale morveuse avait tendance à me faire la même chose quand je lui dis une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Heureusement pour elle, c'était toujours en privé et amical. Contrairement à ce que viens de se prendre le portoricain.

« - Comment ça se passe avec lui?

- Bien, j'ai rencontré sa régulière... si on peut appeler une côte de porc bien grasse ainsi.

- Léna, j'ai la dalle, tu peux éviter ce genre de comparaison s'te plait.

- Désolé! M'enfin je voyais rien d'autre pour expliquer. Ou alors le genre de fille que tu mets dans ton pieux. Oh non, me dit pas que t'es déjà passé dessus? »

Je lâche un rire gras qui, à mon avis, veut tout dire.

« - Testé et approuvé!

- T'as vraiment des goûts de merde en ce qui concerne les femmes!

- Bah non, je t'ai toi et t'es la meilleure.

- Je rattrape toutes les autres avec ma beauté, mon intelligence et mon humour.

- C'est ça lance toi des fleurs.

- Faut bien que je le fasse, personne d'autre ne s'en occupe! »

Une fois de plus, je me met à rire. Ma frangine a le don pour me faire décompresser. On discute encore un peu de choses et d'autres : elle me dit qu'elle va dormir à l'hosto parce qu'elle a trouvé personne pour la récupérer, qu'elle a enfin fini les schémas pour les motos, qu'elle a hâte de commencer la mécanique. Je lui parle vaguement des heures de route que je viens de faire. Et puis, enfin, elle me pose la question fatidique.

« - Tu vas où?

- Je fais ce que j'ai a faire pour toi. »

Ce que je viens de dire ne va faire que l'inquiéter plus mais je sais qu'elle ne posera pas de question. Du moins pas tout de suite. L'engueulade viendra plus tard. On va finir par raccrocher peu après.

...

Ça fait 24 heures que je veille sur notre cher attardé lorsque Jax et Bobby débarque. Je suis assise dans un coin de la pièce, sur le seul fauteuil à peu près confortable.

« -Comment va notre lady préférée?

- Bien! Vous me manquez les gars.

- Tu nous manques aussi.

- Je devais sortir mais j'ai encore du sang dans les selles.

- Sympa.

- Merci pour l'info.

- Crois moi, t'es mieux ici.

- Ouais, je sais. J'ai appris pour Caracara. Ça craint. On sait quoi? »

Le silence qui s'installe est froid, malsain. J'ai dit à Juice ce qu'il c'était passé au studio, pour l'incendie. Mais rien de plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attend à ce qu'on va lui annoncer ensuite. Et à mon avis je vais avoir le droit a une bonne engueulade pour ne rien lui avoir dit.

« - Quoi?

- Tu vas devoir déléguer un vote.

- Pour?

- Je demande mon transfert... pour les nomades.

- Ouais, ça devait arriver.

- Ouais. Je te laisse donner ton vote à Bobby. »

Jax commence a partir ; je me lève pour sortir à sa suite. La réponse ne me concerne pas même si j'aimerai savoir. Au moment où j'atteins la porte, Juice rappelle son VP.

« - Hey. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai postulé? Ma famille, ma ville natale, tout ça passera au second plan. Une fois intégré, les membres sont ta famille. Le club est ton foyer. »

Jax fait désormais face aux yeux inquisiteurs de Juice, mais aussi de Bobby. C'est comme s'il demandait à partir a contre cœur et que tous le savait mais n'osaient vraiment le lui dire en face. Tous, jusqu'à Juice. Il finit par se détourner et passer la porte que je lui tiens.

...

On est devant l'hôpital, moi et la sœur d'Happy, assis sur les marches. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil tout en allumant ma clope : elle a l'air fatigué, las. Contrariée aussi, peut être.

« - Quand est ce qu'il revient? »

C'est moi qui vient de lui demander. Je pense qu'elle s'ennuie de son frère. Ils ont l'air proche maintenant qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

« - Aucunes idées. Il ne m'a même pas dit où il allait. »

Ça sent le mensonge a plein nez : il ne partirait pas sans le lui avoir dit, j'en suis certains. Mais si elle ne veut pas le dire, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je la connaitra surement assez tôt.

« - Tu es sur? Je veux dire, pour les nomades? Mon frère l'est, c'est pas facile pour lui et surtout pour les proches. Le problème avec Clay, ça vaut vraiment un tel sacrifice?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Suffit de savoir être assez fort pour le faire et l'accepter. »

Le silence s'installe. Léna pense surement à Tara et Abel en disant cela, elle veut faire de son mieux pour qu'ils ne soient pas malheureux comme elle peut ou pouvait l'être. Je l'en suis reconnaissante d'un certains point. Et si je le lui demandait, je suis sur qu'elle accepterait de veiller sur eux pendant mon absence.

« - Enfin, c'est pas mon problème. J'ai pas mon mot a dire, je fais pas partie du club! Mais pense juste aux autres avant de penser à toi, c'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme conseil. »

Elle se relève, elle a vu Bobby revenir avant que je ne le voit moi-même.

« - T'aurais pas rencontrer sa copine par hasard dis moi? Juice arrive pas à la joindre »

C'est quoi cette question? Pourquoi Elvis demande ça?

« - Je ne vois ab-so-lu-ment pas de quoi tu parles!

- C'est bien ce que je me disais! Prends soin de lui!

- J'suis là pour ça! »

Elle nous fait un petit salut de la main en remontant les marches et s'engouffre dans l'hôpital.

« - De quoi tu parlais mec?

- Juice m'a dit que sa régulière était là quand Léna s'est pointée. Il a fait dégager sa blonde qui avait pas l'air contente et il a pas réussi a la joindre au téléphone depuis.

- La brunette a le même esprit que son frangin, elle a dû la faire flipper! »

...

J'en ai marre d'avoir le cul dans ce lit! C'est la merde au club, je préfèrerai y être, pour les aider. Et au lieux de ça, je suis planté dans une putain de chambre qui pue l'eau de javel a mater des documentaires animaliers.

En plus, Léna ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle est revenue : elle me fait la gueule? J'ai rien fait moi! Et puis elle a frappé avant d'entrer tout à l'heure, il y a une bonne heure de ça.

Bon, on se re-concentre sur la télé et … la vie sexuelle des chenilles! Non c'est pas sérieux franchement. Ça me prend la tête grave. J'éteins l'écran en face de moi: on va discuter avec la « nounou », ça fera passer le temps.

« - Y'a quelque chose qui va pas? »

Elle regarde dehors depuis son fauteuil, elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées ; peut être qu'elle m'a pas entendu. Ou qu'elle fait vraiment la gueule.

« -Non. Ça va. »

Elle a eu beau se tourner vers moi pour me sourire, c'était forcé. Ça se voyait.

« - C'est quelque chose que Jax a dit?

- Non, c'est plutôt ce que mon frère ne m'a pas dit. »

Ah, et là c'est le drame! Premièrement, elle a l'air a deux doigts de péter un câble. Et deuxièmement, si je rentre dans les affaires de sa famille, j'ai peur qu'Happy me fasse disparaître de la surface de la terre. Mais en même temps je suis pas un enfoiré : Léna est triste et elle est là assez souvent depuis que je suis dans cette piaule miteuse. Elle est vraiment sympa. Et puis bon, elle est mignonne aussi, ça gâche rien!

« - Si tu veux en parler...

- T'as raison, ça va vachement m'aider de parler de choses dont je suis même pas au courant! »

Elle s'est retournée pour me répondre. Putain j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'écorcher vif! Flippante la nana. Elle lâche un grand soupire et se lève.

« - J'vais faire un tour. »

...

Retour sur les marches de l'hôpital et cette fois, je suis seule, un prépayé entre les mains. Je devrais pas l'appeler. Peut importe ce qu'il fait et où il se trouve, je ne devrais pas déranger Happy. Je risquerai une grosse, une très grosse engueulade. Une tête au carré réalisée par ses soins! Mais bon je suis suicidaire.

J'ouvre le clapet du cellulaire, compose le numéro de mon frère sans avoir a y réfléchir et colle mon oreille au haut-parleur. J'aimerai qu'il me réponde, et en même temps j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'on pourrait se dire.

Une tonalité, puis deux, et la communication est coupée. Ça doit être une erreur, alors je recompose le numéro. Mais cette fois, rien. Il a éteint son téléphone. Il m'a raccroché au nez. Il ne veut pas me parler. Mon frère, NE VEUT PAS ME PARLER! Et merde. Je suis vraiment trop conne. Une imbécile qui ne pense qu'à elle. Happy est je ne sais où pour m'aider et moi je viole la première règle d'un contrat : pas de contact. Je me hais. Et il doit me haïr aussi. Ou me détester un peu tout du moins. FAIS CHIER!

Oops, je viens de balancer le téléphone en bas de l'escalier. Et devinez quoi? Bah c'est que ça aime pas les voles planés ces petites bêtes! Et je passe pour une folle devant les gens présents.

Je vais finir par récupérer les morceaux et remonter rejoindre Juice.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	12. Absolution

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

MelleMalfoyZabini : Merci pour ta review! Pour mon plus grand malheur, l'enchainement des épisodes ne me permets pas de faire disparaitre Happy très longtemps. Il revient trop rapidement au club! Mais promis, je travaille sur une résolution au problème.

Fiofio06 : Ma revieweuse fidèle! Tu apprècieras surement ce chapitre : Happy revient en mode méchant, et avec une baston en prime!

Edeinn : Oh une reviews aussi longue qu'un chapitre! J'adore! Et du coup, je ne sais plus par où commencer? A si, peut être en te disant que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir poser de comm plus régulièrement : je suis une flemmarde née, je ne vais donc pas te jeter la pierre!

Pour commencer, je voulais te remercier, comme les autres d'ailleurs, car il est important pour moi de voir que l'image que je donne à Happy ne choque pas et, même, plait! Ce que j'aime dans SOA, c'est que Kurt Sutter donne une certaine place à "l'imaginaire" (le mot est assez mal choisit mais je n'en vois pas d'autre sur le moment) du spectateur : on a un physique atypique, un caractère et quelques bribes de passé pour la plupart des personnages. J'aime qu'il y ai du mystère autour des personnages, ça permet aussi de ne pas s'ennyer dès la deuxième saison! Et finalement, manipuler les personnages n'est pas si difficile que ça : je trouve ça assez simple une fois qu'on a bien compris dans quel sens va chacun (non je ne me lance pas de fleurs, je le jure!). J'aime beaucoup manipuler Happy : comme tu le fais remarquer on le connait peu et il prend de plus en plus de place. Pourtant, on ne croise jamais sa mère ni sa tante (même pas dans la saison 4). Ma fic est clairement partie de là et je me posais les mêmes questions que toi : qui peut-il être en dehors du club? Je me suis dis qu'on ne peut pas toujours être sans sentiments!

Ensuite, oui je connais bien les fics où la nana est très agacante car elle connait tout et car elle est la meilleure, la plus belle, la plus intelligente et où elle a l'arcade percée parce que ça fait super rebelle! IL FAUT ARRETER LE MASSACRE PERSONNE N'EST PARFAIT! Clairement, je ne voulais pas que Léna soit parfaite ; bien sur, en étant quasiment élevé par Happy, elle devait avoir des capacités (les chiens ne font pasd des chats) mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'elle serait venu faire à Charming si elle avait pu se débrouiller seule?

Enfin, et là c'est une demande officiel et (à demi) sérieuse : peux-tu me faire un papier sur l'honneur comme quoi tu aimes ma façon d'écrire! J'aurais bien besoin de soutient face à des profs de master qui DETESTENT ma façon de rédiger. Quand aux fautes, promis je fais pas exprès... habituellement mes copies via ordi en sont criblées! En faite, cette fic c'est aussi un moyen pour moi d'écrire comme j'en ai envie, de me libérer, avant d'entamer des mémoires chiants et calibrés! Et pour le coup, je suis ravie que ça plaise! Pour les dialogues, je comprends ta frustrtions : j'ai choisis cette forme car elle permet au lecteur, qui n'a pas envie de se regarder un épisode en entier avant, après ou en même temps, de quand même se rappeler de qui parle. Maintenant, comme tu le fais aussi remarquer, je ne fais pas des dialogues théatrals avec didascalies et tout le tralala. J'espère quand même que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite (et qui est plus longue il me semble)!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>Hier, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de ma sœur, dans le milieu de l'après midi. Évidemment, j'ai pas décroché ; elle ne doit appeler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, c'est la règle. Et dans ce cas, elle laisse un message pour que je la rappelle. Mais quand j'ai allumé mon téléphone le soir, il n'y en avait pas, alors j'ai pas rappelé. Elle voulait surement savoir où j'étais. Rien de grave.<p>

Pourtant, quand ça a sonné en pleine nuit, je me suis précipité pour répondre, pensant que c'était elle. Au final, c'était Clay qui me demandait de rappliquer en vitesse à Charming : une urgence pour le club. Je devais être présent à la table le lendemain. Alors je me suis sapé en vitesse, j'ai enfourché ma Harley et j'ai roulé toute la fin de nuit et le matin. Je suis arrivé peu avant midi.

...

Ce matin, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Jax : il fallait que je fasse signer une décharge de sortie à Juice et que je le ramène au club fissa. Pas le temps de poser les questions, le VP avait l'air tendu. Quand on est arrivé, moins d'une heure plus tard, par taxi, c'était la folie au club : SAMCRO au complet et certains nomades était là.

Mon frère m'attendait assis sur l'une des tables dehors. Quand il nous a vu, il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers nous pour m'embarquer, une fois de plus, vers le garage.

« - Je suis désolé pour hier, je pouvais pas répondre quand tu m'as appelé.

- C'est rien. De toute façon, j'aurais même pas du essayer... Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi tu es revenu? Et pourquoi j'ai du faire sortir Juice?

- J'en sais encore rien. Je te le dirais dans quelques minutes. »

...

Je suis assis à ma place, dans la salle de réunion du club. On est tous là, même Jax qui devait rejoindre les nomades : d'ailleurs, il porte toujours les patch de SAMCRO. C'est tendu. Personne ne sait pourquoi on est ici.

« B – Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le retour de tes écussons.

Ja – Ouais, je deviens pas nomades.

Ch – Bonne nouvelle jacky Boy!

Ja – Juste, écoutez.

Cl – Le soir de la fête pour le retour de Bobby, Gemma s'est pas taper le parapet. On l'a attaqué sur la 18. Ils l'ont emmené à l'entrepôt. Trois gars de Zobelle. Ils lui ont donné un message a transmettre : arrêter de vendre des armes... Ils l'ont violé.

Ju – Quoi?

Ch – Bordel. »

Merde, c'est quoi ce délire? Ça va faire plus de trois mois que la fête a eu lieu. J'en reviens pas. Gemma a toujours eu l'air si forte, même après sont soit disant accident. Je suis scotché.

« T – Clay, je suis désolé.

Cl – Y'avait Weston.

O – On fait quoi?

Ch – On fait couler le sang et on leur arrache la tête.

T – Tout à fait.

Cl – Non!..

Ja – On a jamais vu une telle attaque. Et j'ai beau vouloir les étriper, une telle démonstration nous renverrait en taule. On doit faire comme eux : trouver leurs faiblesses, les détruire.

Cl – En attendant, personne ne bouge. Si vous rencontrez Zobelle, Weston ou un autre des leurs, vous ravalez votre envie de les buter et passez votre chemin. Compris? »

Le pire c'est que Jax et Clay ont raison : si on attaque maintenant, on finira comme la dernière fois au centre chrétien de Morada. Cet enculé n'attend que ça, nous foutre hors course. Mais je sais pas comment ils font tout les deux : si ça arrivait à Léna, ce serai déjà un carnage. Et peut m'importerai le résultat pour moi, mort ou prison. Une chose est sûre, ça doit pas rester impuni.

« B – Faut trouvez des armes, l'armoire est vide.

Cl – Les chinois se font oublier à cause de l'immigration. Ça va prendre des semaines avant qu'on voit venir un truc.

Ja – Faut taper dans notre matos perso.

T – D'accord.

Ja – Chacun ramène ce qu'il a. »

La réunion est terminée ; d'ici demain Charming sera à feu et à sang et pas question que je laisse ma frangine en plein milieu.

Alors que Clay sort de la pièce, je le rattrape près du bar pour lui parler.

« - Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de bras mais je voudrais emmener ma sœur dans un autre chapitre. Le temps que ça se calme ici. Si je pars maintenant, je peux être de retour demain en fin de journée, après demain au plus tard. Et puis je pourrais surement trouver quelques flingues.

- Ouais. C'est une bonne idée pour les armes. Emmène la à Indian Hills, c'est le plus sur. Et ne tarde pas, on va avoir besoin de gros bras. »

...

« - Léna, va faire un sac avec assez d'affaire pour tenir minimum une semaine. Dépêche toi. »

Voilà ce que mon frère m'a crié depuis sa dyna il y a cinq minutes. Moi, j'étais dans le garage, je discutais avec Dog. J'ai pas vraiment apprécié : ça faisait un peu je parle à mon chien. Je déteste ça. Mais j'ai pas répliqué parce qu'Happy avait l'air à fleur de peau.

Je ferme mon sac à dos, enfile ma veste, passe mon cran d'arrêt à ma cheville gauche, mon beretta dans mon dos et sort de ma piaule en fermant a clef.

Quand j'arrive en bas, mon frère est accoudé au bar, près de Juice et Bobby : pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il m'attrape par le bras et m'embarque. Il grimpe sur sa bécane et, une fois encore, je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer : il a ce regard qui me défi de le faire. Alors je fais ce qu'il attend de moi, sans savoir pourquoi, ni où nous allons.

On a ensuite roulé toute l'après midi direction nord-est. On a passé la frontière du Nevada et nous sommes arrivé vers 20heures à Indian Hills : Happy m'a expliqué que c'est le chapitre le plus récent des Sons of Anarchy. J'ai du louper un épisode : qu'est ce qu'on fout là?

...

La soirée a été plutôt calme, mais je crois que Léna me fait la gueule. A peine arrivée et présentée au club, elle est partie dans la piaule que Jury lui a attribué, pour ne plus en sortir. Moi? Eh bien je me suis trouvé un canapé, une blonde et une bière : le rêve! Tig a raison au moins sur un point. Le Nevada c'est vraiment le paradis. Y'a vraiment de belles pouliches ici! Des nanas canons et carrément bonne a baiser.

Tout ça pour dire que je me suis réveillée vers midi, sur un canapé, une blonde à poil sur moi. Le pied! Tout le monde dormait encore : j'ai dégagé la fille au dessus de moi, ai enfilé mon jean et mon t-shirt avant de me diriger vers la piaule de ma sœur. Une fois devant la porte, après avoir enjambé plusieurs corps ivres mort par terre, je frappe. Elle ne répond pas alors j'ouvre. Elle est emmitouflée sous des couvertures. Si elle n'est pas réveillée, alors je peux la laisser ici sans craindre les problèmes.

En retournant dans la salle, je réveille Needles, lui aussi avec une blonde, et lui demande d'annoncer mon départ à ma frangine quand elle sera debout. Puis j'attrape mon sac de voyage, un autre rempli d'armes et je sors.

...

J'attendais ça depuis hier ; je sentais le sale coup venir, et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je me suis réveillée vers 6 heures. En faite, j'ai fini de somnolé vers 6 heures. Je me suis levée, sapée et je suis sortie faire un tour. Vers 10 heures j'étais de retour, un thé et des croissants dans le ventre : c'est fou ce que cet entrepôt peut être loin de tout! Plus d'une heure de marche pour trouver de quoi manger. Où alors je suis partie du mauvais coté, mais là franchement c'est la poisse.

Bref, je me suis calée près de la bécane de mon frangin, mon MP3 dans les oreilles et j'ai attendu qu'il sorte. Et bingo! Il est sorti à midi passé et ne s'attendait pas à me voir dehors.

« - Apparemment mon subterfuge du traversin sous la couette a fonctionné. Tu es cramé.

- Cramé pour quoi? »

J'ai beau être assise sur sa moto, cela ne le gêne pas pour se préparer au départ.

« - Si tu comptes rentrer à Charming sans moi, c'est peine perdue. Tu ne partiras pas.

- Alors c'est que tu n'as rien compris. Tu vas rester ici si je te le dis. Tu ne reviens pas avec moi. »

Happy pose sa main sur mon bras et me fait me lever de sa Harley. Il me serre tellement fort que je sais d'avance que ça va marquer. Il ne m'a jamais fait ça, même lorsqu'il était hors de lui. Il me fait mal et c'est définitivement pas son genre. Quand enfin je suis debout, il me pousse pour pouvoir passer. J'hallucine, c'est quoi cette merde? Il se croit où?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je lui décroche une bonne droite à la mâchoire. Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de le faire lâcher prise, mais le coup qui suis est violent et me plie en deux. On dirait que cette fois on va avoir le droit à une bonne castagne. Je reprends mon souffle comme je peux et fonce sur lui pour lui enchainer une nouvelle droite et un uppercut au menton. Il me repousse violemment et je m'écroule sur sa moto, la renversant. Je vais de nouveau me remettre debout, droite et, cette fois, mon frère vient vers moi pour me décocher un coup de poing : je réussis a le bloquer et l'enchaine assez pour le faire reculer, baisser sa garde et lui éclater l'arcade.

Vous vous dites que c'est violent? Que je répète tout le temps qu'Happy ne me frapperai jamais, tout le contraire de ce qui se passe en ce moment? Vous n'avez pas tort mais, faut savoir que c'est toujours moi qui commence. Le premier coup vient toujours de moi. Et ensuite, mon frère ne se fait pas prier pour répliquer.

On va encore se foutre quelques coups : moi, je vise le visage, lui, le ventre. Et puis finalement, les mecs du club, alertés par le bruit, viennent nous séparer.

...

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit debout et dehors en faite. Son petit trucage m'a foutu hors de moi ; elle s'est foutu de moi et j'aime pas ça. Elle se doutait de quelque chose, elle est pas conne, et je peux pas dire que je lui en veux de vouloir rentrer, et de demander des explications. Mais je veux pas qu'elle rentre. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver : les gars de Zobelle sont malades, ils ne s'arrêteront pas à Gemma. Demain ça pourrait être Tara, Lyla ou Léna. J'en sais rien et franchement je veux pas y réfléchir. La laissez ici, c'est mon moyen de la protéger.

Ce n'est que lorsque je reçoit son coup de poing que je m'aperçois réellement de ce que j'ai fait : j'aurais pu lui briser le bras. Pourtant je réplique ; mauvaise habitude ou moyen inconscient de remettre les choses en place? Je suis pas un grand bavard et Léna doit être la seule personne a connaître aussi bien le son de ma voix. La baston, c'est tout ce que je connais et c'est ce que je lui ai appris a faire de mieux. Je sais pourtant d'avance qui sera le perdant : elle m'allongera sans problèmes.

Mon arcade vient d'éclater, je pisse le sang et ne vois plus rien du coté gauche. Ça me donne encore plus la rage. Je vais me taper un méga hématome et tout les gars du club vont se douter de quelque chose. La merde a expliquer je le sens bien!

Je lui colle un autre coup au niveau du nombril : juste de quoi lui couper un peu plus la respiration. J'allais en mettre un second quand Needles c'est interposé ; c'est fini. Deux autres mecs emmènent ma sœur à l'intérieur tandis que le VP de Indian Hills me file de quoi appuyer sur ma plaie de l'arcade. Match nul.

...

Il ne m'a fallut qu'une petite demi heure pour me remettre, le temps de m'allonger, de reprendre mon souffle, de boire un verre d'eau et de vérifier que je n'avais aucune côtes de cassées. C'est Daytona qui c'est occupée de moi, hier en m'apportant de quoi manger et aujourd'hui en me soignant: c'est une fille bien qui a passé trop de temps a trainer son cul dans les clubs de bikers et les boites de strip. La plupart des mecs sont trop cons pour voir quand ils ont une fille bien dans le coin.

Une fois debout, je me suis dirigée vers la grande salle ; mon frère était en train de se faire recoudre assis au bar, une poche de glace sur la mâchoire. Je me suis calée contre le mur, attendant qu'il ait fini pour aller lui parler. Je l'avais bien amoché : arcade éclatée, pommette ouverte, menton bleu. J'ai seulement évité le nez. Ça, c'est vraiment un endroit bâtard, j'aime pas frapper là, sauf quand c'est vraiment obligé.

...

Ce n'est que quand le doc attitré du club recule que je vois Léna, à l'autre bout de l'immense pièce. Elle ne sourit pas, elle évite même mon regard : c'est jamais bon signe. J'espère ne pas la perdre, encore.

Elle s'approche et Jury, qui a été appelé en urgence après la baston, dit au autres personnes présentent de nous laisser tranquille. Il lui laisse sa place en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

« - Ça va? »

Question conne, on vient de se matraquer la gueule. Je demande ça parce que, même si ça nous arrivait assez souvent, j'ai toujours peur de lui faire mal. Pour moi, elle sera toujours la gamine que j'ai ramassé un soir, dans une rue mal famée.

« - Tu cognes comme une fillette, Hap'. J'ai rien du tout. Contrairement à toi. »

Une remarque de petite garce : je suis surement maso, mais j'adore ça!

« - Peut importe pourquoi tu voulais que je reste ici, c'est non. Je rentre avec toi. »

Elle n'aura pas attendu pour remettre le sujet sur la table. Une vrai charogne qui découvre un cadavre : rien ne la fera lâcher.

« - Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est pas négociable.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas le choix. Si je reste ici, alors toi aussi. Si je suis revenue, c'est pas pour que tu me dégages lorsque quelque chose ne va pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il c'est passé un truc grave à Charming, une chose que personne n'aurai pu imaginer. Les représailles vont être importantes, sanglantes, et …

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je sois là?

- Zobelle a commandité le viol de Gemma. C'est Weston qui s'en est chargé, avec deux autres mecs. »

Putain de merde. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher la First Old Lady, Que personne ne s'y risquerai. Je ne veux pas rester en dehors ; ce qui a été fait doit être puni. Happy ne pourra pas me laisser là.

« - Raison de plus pour que je reste avec toi! Je veux vous aider à les faire payer. En plus, s'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne peux rien faire alors je m'en voudrais. Je te connais par cœur, Hap'. Je sais comment tu utilises tes armes, comment tu réagis face à un danger, comment tu frappes. »

Je l'ai vu sourire à cette dernière remarque : elle me connait sur le bout des doigts. Preuve en est, elle a su parer l'un de mes coups.

« - Il n'y a que moi qui peut assurer tes arrières. »

Elle a raison, et je le sais ; c'est le pire, je crois. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen de la faire renoncer.

« - Même si c'est le cas, SAMCRO ne te laissera jamais nous aider. Tu n'es pas des nôtres.

- J'en ai rien a foutre de ce qu'il pense ou accepte. S'il ne veulent p as que je sois avec toi, alors ils auront qu'a me descendre. »

Une tête de mule. Une petite merdeuse. Une fille suicidaire. Voilà ce qu'elle est vraiment. Mais j'hésite pas un instant ; elle fait pour moi ce que je fais pour elle.

« - Rentrons alors. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	13. L'Heure de la Vengeance

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

MelleMalfoyZabini : Merci pour ta reviews. Tu es toujours fidèle au poste et ça fait plaisir!

Edeinn : Tu es sur que tu veux pas que j'appelle le videur? il me semble qu'aujourd'hui c'est Opie qui s'en charge? il a lacher la scierie et les Sons pour te courir après! D'ailleurs je lui ai demandé de récupérer ma corde! J'en ai besoin : je me suis acheté un livre sur "comment capturer un biker sexy en une leçon?" et j'ai besoin d'une corde justement! mdr

Tu penses vraiment que les autres se foutront de la gueule d'Happy a cause des éventuels ecchymoses? Ah ouais, t'es du genre suicidaire pour aller faire remarquer à Mac Tyson que son tatouage sur sa gueule c'est moche? Bah bonne chance alors! Dis, tu me lègues quoi au juste? mdr! Sérieux j'aimerais voir ça!

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais envie de montrer que, malgré le temps où Hap et Léna ne s'était pas vus, ils se connaissaient toujours par coeur (au moins du coté de la soeur parce que comme tu l'as dit, lui est un peu limité sur le coup!)

Pour les prochains chapitres, je pars au vert 15 jours pour écrire, entre autres choses. La fac m'a bouffé tout mon temps : ces dernières semaines j'ai perdu toute l'avance que j'avais pris sur mes chapitres... dsl d'avoir du ralentir mes publications.

Et puis un petit bonjour a Fiofio06 si elle passe dans le coin... c'est qu'elle a disparue la p'tiote! et **bonne vacances à tous**!

Bonne lecture !

On est arrivé tard hier, 23 heures passées. Il n'y avait plus personne au club house alors j'ai fait la cuisine pour Happy et moi, rien d'exceptionnel, juste des œufs brouillés accompagnés d'une bière bien fraiche. J'ai ensuite nettoyé les plaies que je lui ai infligé : le médecin du Nevada a fait du bon boulot. Pas d'infections et l'ecchymose ne sera pas trop énorme, l'œil est à peine bleu.

Et puis on a été se coucher. Et là, fait étrange, mon frère s'est couché a coté de moi et il m'a même prise dans ses bras. Moi qui aurais cru qu'il appellerai une des putes du club et m'aurai laissé! Je vais pas m'en plaindre, mais ça fait bizarre.

J'étais crevée alors je n'ai pas trop réfléchit non plus ; je me suis vite endormie sous le regard bienveillant d'Happy.

…

J'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit ; j'ai guetté l'arrivée d'une bécane pour demander des infos, savoir où ça en était des préparatifs pour les représailles.

C'est vers 6 heures que Juice est arrivé. Je suis direct descendu, à moitié habillé, pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

« - Hey Happy, de retour! C'est quoi cette tronche?

- Comment ça se prépare ici? Vous en êtes où? »

J'ai rien a dire a cet attardé sur ce qui c'est passé hier. Et puis y'a plus urgent et important.

« - On met le club en quarantaine à partir d'aujourd'hui ; les membres, les familles, les amis du club. Tout le monde doit être là avant 10 heures. Après on ferme. On gèrera le reste ensuite.

- Ok, impeccable. Besoin d'aide?

- Ouais, les prospect vont débarqués dans pas longtemps pour ranger tout le bordel et préparer des piaules au 1er pour les femmes et les gosses. Clay m'a demandé de mettre un maximum d'arme dans la salle, de fermer le garage et de m'occuper de l'accueil en attendant Gemma.

- Je m'occupe des armes. »

Je suis remonte dans la piaule de Léna pour prendre les armes d'Indian Hills : elle était réveillée et déjà habillé.

…

Tara, Abel et moi, on vient d'arriver dans la Cutlass. Le club est un bunker : mecs sur le toi, portes closes, tout le monde est armé. Les choses sérieuses vont débuter et Clay a rappelé tout les proches pour assurer leurs sécurité. Ma mère doit être la dernière personne innocente blessée pour ou à cause du club. Le portoricain se dirige vers moi en courant, Chibs vient de descendre du van qui est derrière la voiture de Tara.

« Ju – Tout le monde est là.

Ja - Ok, c'est bien. Ferme tout. »

Et en me retournant j'ai cru avoir une hallucination : la frangine d'Happy était là. Clay m'avait dit qu'elle allait chez oncle Jury. Et Hap' pas loin avec la tronche au ton pas naturel. Ils se sont foutu sur la gueule? Apparemment Chibs, qui est toujours à coté se pose la même question. Il hausse les épaules a mon intention, est fini par conduire un groupe à l'intérieur.

…

Je suis dans la grande salle du club. Plein de gens me sont inconnu, et même si mon frère me les nomme, d'un coup je me sens pas à l'aise avec tout ces étrangers. Je cherche des visages connu et rassurant dans la masse et j'espère que cette situation durera pas trop longtemps.

Clay traverse la salle, s'approchant d'Happy et moi : je suis à coté de ce dernier, posée contre le piano. Jax fait un signe et Tig siffle un grand coup, tout le monde se tait.

« T – Tout le monde, écoutez! »

Gemma embrasse Jax

Juice vient se mettre à coté de mon frère, ils chahutent puis Juice m'adresse un sourire.

« Cl - Bienvenue à tous au club de la faucheuse. Content que vous ayez réservé, comme vous le voyez on est complet. Vous êtes là car vous êtes de la famille et SAMCRO prend soin des siens. Dans les prochains jours, le club a des affaires a régler qui pourrait mettre les membres et leurs proches dans une situation déplaisante. Il y a des chances que rien n'arrive mais certains on déjà été blessé sous ma garde. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Personne entre, personne ne sort sans escorte. Pour un souci de sécurité, allez voir Piney. Pour un souci de confort, allez voir ma reine. Vous serez en sécurité sous ce toit. Faites comme chez vous. Je vous aime tous. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kip vient me chercher. Tout les hommes sont dans la petite salle de réunion et j'ai pu voir mon frère parler un peu. Il doit exposer mon cas.

Je suis donc le prospect et ferme la porte une fois entré. Happy me fait un petit signe de tête alors je viens me poser près de lui.

« Cl – Hap' nous a dit que tu voulais pas rester en arrière. On a besoin de monde, des gens capable d'utiliser une arme pour le club. Mais si ça te tente, va falloir que tu la joue selon nos règles. »

Je répond un oui de la tête, les yeux rivés dans ceux du président. Je suis déterminée. Rien ne me fera lâcher. Je veux être en première ligne. L'adrénaline me manque.

« Ja – Parfait. De tout ce que tu feras pour le club, rien ne doit filtrer. Tu la fermes quelque en soit les circonstances et les conséquences.

L – Je sais comment ça marche. »

…

A la sortie de la salle, y'avait Kozik, de Tacoma qui attendait Clay.

« K - Dis moi ce que Tacoma peut faire?

Cl - C'est bien que tu sois là, on a besoin de renfort.

K - Ça te va Tiggy? »

Je sais aussi que lui et Tig sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

« T - Ouais c'est génial... Tu veux un bisous. »

Ça va surement être fun pendant les prochains jours.

« T - Ça me va pas.

Cl - Ça c'est pas vu. »

J'adore ces mecs!

…

Apparemment les gars ont VRAIMENT accepté que j'aide : c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je me sens moins inutile.

Mon premier boulot est d'escorter Chibs. En faite c'est un peu plus qu'une escorte. Je ne dois pas le lâcher d'une semelle. A ce qui m'ont dit Jax et Hap', on entre en terrain irlandais c'est-à-dire en terrain miné pour notre cher Écossais. J'en sais pas plus.

Pour le coup, j'ai eu le droit a ma propre bécane ; en faite, pour être plus exact, Clay a réquisitionné celle de Kip qui, lui, est devenu piéton. Dur d'être un prospect!

On a roulé pendant plus d'une heure en direction des terres. On a fini par arriver sur une aire de pause le long de la route : une nana nous attendait. Mat de peau, brune, les cheveux bouclés, assez grande et, lorsqu'elle s'est levée, sa prestance m'a stupéfaite.

On se gare et Chibs me dit de rester ici, de surveiller, tandis qu'il part discuter avec la femme.

…

C'est bizarre mais je suis un peu rassuré de pas être seul ici : la sœur d'Happy a été garde du corps d'une certaine façon. Elle doit assurer dans son genre, sinon elle serait pas là. Elle fera ce qu'il faut, j'en suis sur.

Je lui dis de rester dehors alors que je me dirige vers les toilettes, suivit de ma femme.

« - On a peu de temps.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Les fédéraux risquent d'arrêter Jimmy. Pourrait y avoir des retombées.

- T'as balancé Filip?

- Non. Mais l'ATF menacent de lui faire croire.

- Bon sang. S'il pense ...

- Hé! Clay a rencardé Belfast. Ils vont veiller sur Kerrianne.

- Oh Filip, qu'as-tu fais?

- Tu dois venir avec moi. On est en quarantaine, tu seras en sécurité si les choses tournent mal.

- Venir avec toi? Tu me prends pour qui? Une nana du club? Jimmy me tuerait s'il savait où j'étais!

- J'aime ma fille... et je t'aime Fi. Je veux juste m'occuper de ma famille. »

Je m'étais promis de pas lâcher ce genre de merde. Je me rends juste compte que j'ai rien oublié.

« - Mon garçon, tu ne changeras jamais.

- Ouais. »

Ça fait tellement de temps qu'on a pas été aussi proche : des siècles, il me semble. Finalement, je tiens plus et je l'embrasse. De toute façon, j'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher.

…

De mon coté, j'ai suivis Jax et Clay pour une rencontre au sommet avec Laroy et Henry : Clay veut proposer un deal aux One Niners et aux chinois. Ils nous aident a dégager les Mayans et Zobelle, en échange on leur file des armes et ils récupèrent des territoires. Pas con.

Pendant que le truc se gère, je prend mon portable et j'envoie un texto a ma frangine. Je l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle est partie avec Chibs. Je m'inquiète pas. Elle est en bonne compagnie. C'est plutôt ceux qui sont après Chibs qui m'inquiète : les irlandais c'est vraiment une race de mort. Des chiens sans valeurs. Je m'en méfie comme de la peste et Léna doit en faire autant. Un jour, ils nous causeront tellement d'emmerdes qu'on y restera.

…

Comme convenu, je lâche pas Chibs. Et pour le coup, c'est mon frangin qui va pas me lâcher. On c'est tous retrouvés un peu plus tôt en dehors de Charming. Je n'ai pas eu le droit aux détails de ce qui allait se passer : ils avaient été donné avant que je sois convoqué dans la salle de réunion ce matin. Jax me demande simplement de continuer a faire ce que je fais.

Kip avait besoin de sa bécane pour escorter Tara et Gemma, du coup je suis la passagère de mon frère. On est derrière Chibs alors je ne le perd pas de vue. On fait d'une pierre deux coups!

On s'est ensuite arrêter dans un quartier résidentiel miteux et on a attendu facilement 20 minutes avant que le téléphone de Jax ne sonne et qu'on reparte.

On s'est arrêtés devant une baraque de plein pied et on est descendu pour se diriger vers le garage qui se trouve à l'arrière de la maison. A l'intérieur, deux hommes. L'un, grand, les cheveux gris, est sapé trop classe pour trainer avec de simples motards. L'autre, baraqué, doit être un larbin.

« O' - Messieurs, vos armes. »

Bobby fait reculer le van. Je me tiens près de celui-ci : assez près de Chibs mais pas trop loin d'Happy. Le pied!

Chibs a pas l'air bien. Il fait une tronche, apparemment il préfèrerait être ailleurs. Je crois que c'est l'irlandais qui est là, Jimmy O'Phelan d'après ce que je sais, qui le rend pas à l'aise. Ça serai lui le problème dont personne ne me parle depuis le début? Je vais surement pas tarder à le savoir vu qu'il ramène son cul vers nous.

« O' – Content qu'on ait pu tirer un trait sur le passé Filip.

C – Ouais.

O' – Ça m'a touché que tu ailles voir Fiona... »

J'ai pas loupé un épisode? Comment il sait qu'on la vue?

« O' – Je sais toujours tout ce qui arrive à Fiona. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? »

Ok, alors ou il a des dons de voyances, ou alors j'ai pas vu que quelqu'un nous suivait. Et merde! Je suis trop naze... Si Chibs décide de me tuer alors je me laisserai faire. C'est la honte de se faire berner comme ça. Je devrais peut être intervenir, non? Histoire de les séparer. De leurs rappeler que je suis là?

« C- Si tu la touche, elle ou Kerrianne, je te découpe en petits morceaux. »

En faite pas besoin, Chibs est assez expéditif dans son genre. J'aurais pas fait mieux.

« Ja – Tout va bien?

O' – Juste un échange sur le folklore irlandais. »

…

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'en mêler : Léna ne le faisait pas. Fallait bien que je les arrête.

Jimmy s'en va et je lance un regard noir à la sœur d'Hap et elle me fait une petite grimace d'excuse. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir alors je ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Je pose ma mains sur son épaule pour le lui faire comprendre. La prochaine fois, elle saura.

…

Et nous voici dans un magasin de surplus militaire. Je sais pas pourquoi on est là et Hap' a pas l'air décidé a m'aider. Tant pis! Et puis d'un coup y'a des flics qui débarquent de partout. Pardon, des fédéraux. DES FEDERAUX?

« - ATF! A terre! »

Merde mais c'est quoi ce plan? J'ai rien fait moi je vous jure! Je m'allonge comme les autres, pas le temps de se faire remarquer.

« - Où est-il?

- José est le seul a être sorti du SUV.

- Amené moi ce connard d'irlandais. »

L'un des agents sort. A la description je crois reconnaître la blonde : ça doit surement être June Stahl, la salope dont m'a parlé mon frère. Elle s'est pas fait casser le nez? On dirait! Et je serais curieuse de savoir comment!

« JS- Debout. »

Et hop on obéit bien gentiment. Putain que j'ai horreur de ça!

« JS - Bien les amis. Où est Jimmy O?

Ch - Qui ça? »

C'est qu'elle a la main leste la cocotte! La gifle que vient de se prendre Chibs, on aurait dit un mauvais réflexe. Et imperceptiblement, mon frère vient se mettre devant moi, comme si de cette façon il pourrait m'éviter n'importe quel ennui. En même temps, je défis cette pétasse de s'approcher. Happy prendrait 10 ans de taule sans problèmes si ça pouvait m'empêcher de recevoir la même chose.

« Ja – Merde, elle a pas l'air de l'aimer ce Jimmy.

Cl – On veut acheter du matos de camping.

JS – Ouvrez. »

Elle désigne la caisse au sol. Elle ressemble aux caisses qui ont été chargés dan le van. Mais à l'intérieur, il y a deux rats morts. Paix à leurs âmes!

« - Merde. »

Chibs s'approche de l'irlandais et renifle un petit coup. C'est vrai que ça sent la balance! je viens de piger l'allusion. Terrible!

« C – On peut y aller maintenant?

B - On devrait attendre la police pour porter plainte pour agression. »

Je souris. Le plan est sans accrocs. La blonde nous fait signe de partir, mais Chibs n'en reste pas là : il s'approche et crache un peu de sang sur ses chaussures à talons.

« C – Vous frappez comme une fille. »

Happy a pas été long a me faire sortir : lui qui reste toujours le dernier, il est le premier a sortir en me tenant par le bras.

…

J'aurais jamais cru que la venue de Léna ce soir serait voté a l'unanimité. Quand j'ai soumis l'idée en rentrant, ça me paraissait une bonne idée : après tout, c'est plus un secret concernant les bleues sur la tronche de son frère. Elle l'a arrangé dans les règles. Comment je le sais? J'ai appelé Oncle Jury un peu plus tôt. Et apparemment Clay et Bobby avait eu la même idée. Elle sait cogner, et c'est amplement suffisant pour ce qu'on doit faire.

Pourtant, on était déjà dix, mais Clay a les mains en compotes ; je sais pas s'il pourra les utiliser et sera à 100%, alors je prends les devant. Et finalement, les autres n'y ont pas vu d'objections.

C'est bien pour elle : elle s'intègre parmi nous. Son aide pourra nous être précieuse.

…

Quand Jax a proposé d'emmener Léna, j'ai cru halluciner. C'était quoi cette idée de merde? Pas question! Et puis les autres ont voté : Clay, Jax bien sur, Tig, Chibs, Opie, Piney. Et quand est arrivé mon tour, j'ai vu ses yeux briller et son petite sourire. Elle voulait en être. Alors j'ai lâcher l'affaire. J'ai accepté. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne se battra que si Clay ne le peux pas. Et lui, il ne ratera pas ça, alors j'ai pas trop a m'en faire. De toute façon, même si elle devait utiliser ses poings, j'aurais pas à m'en faire. Elle gère.

On a fini le tour de table : Juice, Bobby. On a tout de même demandé l'avis au prospect et à Kozik, de façon non officiel. Aucun n'a refusé. De toute façon je les aurais tué moi-même s'il avait émis ne serai-ce qu'un doute.

…

On est parti sur les coups de 19 heures 30. J'étais derrière mon frère, comme toujours. Ça m'a fait bizarre, il n'était pas armé, il avait seulement son couteau. Je le sais parce que je n'ai pas senti d'armes quand j'ai entouré sa taille de mes bras. Je sais où il les planquent. C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans le tableau. Et moi? Vous croyez qu'il m'aurait laisser venir sans armes? Il a même vérifié que je les avaient pas oublié. Non mais je vous jure!

On a roulé pendant un quart d'heure : pas de quoi sortir de Charming. Je comprends pas trop là. Il me semblait que le sang ne devait pas couler dans la ville. M'enfin, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Moi je suis comme mon frère : un soldat, et un soldat ne pose pas de questions. Pour le moment du moins.

…

« Ja - Les voilà. »

On a pas attendu très longtemps avant de voir arriver : trois 4x4 remplis a craquer. Putain que je hais ces aryens, c'est des enculés. Ils ont aucunes paroles et rien dans le froque. Finalement Léna fait bien d'être là, elle aura peut-être un adversaire.

« Cl - C'était pas un dix contre dix sans armes?

Ja – Tu pouvais pas accepter un combat à la loyal.

W – La loyauté, c'est pour les perdants. Je préfère gagner.

Ja – Moi aussi. »

…

Je suis assise sur la moto d'Happy depuis le début, j'ai ordre de pas en bouger sauf … sauf quoi d'ailleurs? On me l'a pas dit! Une chose est sûre, je vais pas les laisser s'amuser sans moi. Je me lève et m'approche de mon frère.

Je vois Jax faire signe à Tig, qui sigle entre ses doigts. Et je suis littéralement sur le cul quand je vois débarquer des blacks et des chinois avec des armes automatiques. Du coup, on est plus nombreux que ces cons et on va les niquer! Mais c'est aussi moins drôle parce que du coup j'ai plus qu'a aller me rasseoir. Mon petit tour pour Space Mountain va attendre encore un peu!

« Cl – Posez vos armes.

W- Posez-les. »

Cet abruti a hésité, il sait qu'il va se faire massacrer.

« Ja – On s'en tient au plan. »

Et c'est partit pour une baston général sans moi ; consolation, j'ai tout le loisir d'observer pour pouvoir commenter plus tard. Par exemple, maintenant je sais que Tig se la joue à la Mike Tyson, que Kip mérite largement son titre de champion poids léger, que les cheveux blond de Kozik le font moins passer pour un gay quand il cogne... j'en ai plein d'autres mais je vais m'arrêter là!

Juice et Chibs se sont vite débarrasser de leurs adversaires, mais c'est les flics qui ont stoppé les autres. Les deux groupes qui étaient là en renfort ont pas fait long feu, ils ont vite décampé, nous laissant seuls avec les aryens.

« - Ramassez tout le monde. Fichez le camp! »

Et bah non en faite! Les mecs se sont eux aussi carapaté!

« Ja – On en a pas fini.

W – Je vais nulle part! »

Finalement, il reste plus que le chef! C'est vraiment nul ici! Les mecs ont vraiment pas de couilles dans le coin. Je suis déçue... Et j'ai bien fait de pas m'abimer les mains pour des cons pareils.

C'est l'adjoint de Unser qui vient de débarque : quel connard! C'est pas étonnant vu qu'il cherche a dégager les Sons de Charming.

« H – Nom de dieu!

Ja – Ça te concerne pas.

H – Vous êtes à Charming! Ça concerne qui d'autre?

L – Partez chef adjoint.

W – Y'a pas eu de délit! »

Pendant que j'écoute, Happy s'est rapproché de moi. Il a quelques écorchures mais rien de grave. En même temps, pour celui qui ne sait pas, ça ne se voit presque pas avec les ecchymoses qu'il a déjà. Je m'occuperai de soigner ça plus tard. D'autres en auront surement besoin aussi. Y'a des arcades éclatées à ce que je vois.

« H – AJ Weston je vous arrête pour incendie volontaire. L'incendie de Caracara. (à une flicquette) Lis lui ses droits, nettoie le. »

…

Après ça, Clay a voulu qu'on aille au magasin de cigares. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait besoin de moi. Pas que je voulais pas venir : une petite fiesta improvisée, j'ai jamais refusé! Je voulais ramener Léna au club, elle a eu assez de violence pour aujourd'hui. Et pas question qu'elle monte derrière Kozik ou le prospect.

Finalement, Clay, puis Jax, m'ont dit que je pouvais rentrer, à condition de rester joignable.

…

On est reparti direction la boutique de Zobelle, en plein milieu de Charming. Quand on est arrivé, vers 21heures, Unser était à l'intérieur : il avait déjà renvoyé ses gars. Y'avait aussi la blonde d'Ethan. Sa fille si je me rappelle.

« Cl – Où est ton père?

PZ – Je sais pas. »

Clay vient de lui coller une gifle monumentale, la gamine a faillit voler a travers la pièce! Enfin elle pourrait si il ne la retenait pas par les cheveux. Tig et Opie font le tour, voir si elle ment pas.

J'avais encore jamais croisé la fille de Zobelle : qu'elle est bonne! Je suis sur que les autres sont de mon avis ; je la verrais bien en petite tenue pendant une de nos soirée. Je crois que Tig est même allez plus loin vu le regard de pervers qu'il a.

« Cl – Appelle Papa au téléphone et fais le rappliquer. Sinon je tue sa petite fille.

PZ – Je sais pas où il est. »

Clay sort son arme et la pointe entre les cuisses de la blonde. Putain j'aimerai pas être a sa place!

« U – Oh Clay!

Cl – Elle est aussi coupable.

- Polly? »

Finalement Zobelle se pointe sans qu'on ai eu besoin de téléphoner. Qu'il est bien élevé! Et c'est Tig et Opie qui l'attrape. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure moi je vous le dit! Surtout que c'est Clay qui va s'occuper de son cas.

« Cl – Content de vous revoir.

Z – Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Cl – Parler... en dehors de Charming.

Z – (à l'intention d'Unser) Vous allez laisser faire?

Cl – Faites le sortir.

Z – Non. Si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le aux yeux de tous.

Cl - Entendu »

Clay met Zobelle à genoux et le tient en joug.

« Cl – J'essayais juste de satisfaire notre ami policier. »

Et merde! Pourquoi faut toujours que se connard de Hale ramène son cul quand faut pas? Résultat : on a trois flics entrain de nous braquer, un enculé de la ligue blanche à terre, sa fille en pleure et un shérif qui se demande ce qu'il fou là! Bon vous m'en voudrez pas si je reste près du comptoir? Je vérifie que les cigares ne prennent pas leurs jambes à leurs cous. Et apparemment Chibs fait la même chose avec la porte. J'ai l'air moins con d'un coup!

« Z – Chef adjoint! Ils ont attaqué ma fille et ils m'ont menacé! Arrêtez les!

U – Je contrôle.

DH – Vous foutez quoi?

U – Je suis toujours ton supérieur. Et j'assure à les hommes qu'il n'y a pas eu de délit. Qu'il n'y en aura pas. Alors tout le monde fais demi-tour, direction le commissariat. Allez!

Z – Ma fille et moi sommes en possession de drogue. Vous en trouverez une grande quantité sous la caisse. »

Il est sérieux là? Il va pas faire ça? Il préfère prendre 20 ans plutôt que de se prendre une balle? Il est con. Dire que j'aurais pu vérifier et revendre ça au travers du magasin d'herbe et me faire un max de cash. Fais chier. Je me retourne pour regarder l'un des flic chercher...

« - Je l'ai. »

… et, finalement trouver.

« Z – Arrêtez nous! Allez!

DH – Debout! Menottez-les et emmenez-les au poste. »

Oh non, abusé! Comment on passez trop pour des cons! Je hais ce mec. On a plus qu'a rentrer chez nous...

« Ja – On te tuera. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	14. Na Triobloidi part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Edeinn : J'ai reçu tout tes messages et j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre pendu de désespoir! T'inquiètes, il est là le chapitre! je suis de retour et Léna aussi! Bref, bonne lecture et bon rétablissement mental!

Fiofio06 : Encore une qui est partie en vacances sans internet... mais je ne t'en veux pas car moi aussi! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre!

Lily et Maya : Merci pour ta review!

Et une mention spéciale à **LoyalReader9519** qui m'a demandé de traduire ma fic en anglais... malheureusement, je parle pas anglais mais si des gens sont tenté par l'aventure alors c'est avec plaisir!

Bonne lecture !

On est rentré avec Kip et Kozik ; j'avais oublié qu'il y avait tant de monde au club. Moi qui voulais finir la soirée tranquillement! Mais tout le monde a été cool. Finalement on a mangé un truc rapide avec les mécanos, les nomades et d'autres Sons et je suis montée au calme dans ma piaule.

Je sortais de la douche quand Happy est arrivée, et vu sa grimace, l'eau devait pas m'avoir arrangé. Ça m'avais énervé de pas pouvoir faire partie de leur petit combat de rue ; rester en arrière c'est comme attacher un chien à un poteau et lui mettre un steak bien en vue mais hors de portée. C'est de la torture. Et moi, quand je suis énervée, en général ça se voit. Je tape une de ces tronche!

« - Si tu veux absolument frapper quelqu'un, je suis là! »

J'ai lâché un petit rire désabusé avant d'aller m'asseoir sur mon lit, dos contre le mur.

« - Ça va peut être faire beaucoup non? Après tu pourras porter plainte contre moi pour coups et blessures et même t'inscrire aux « bastonnés anonymes ». Quelle décadence mon frère!

- T'as pas tort, c'est plus le patch d'assassin que je mériterai.

- Ouais! Et celui de looser est déjà utilisé par Kozik. »

Hap' est venu se poser près de moi ; il a même enlevé ses chaussures avant de me rejoindre. Y'a pas a dire, je l'ai drôlement bien dressé!

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Il aurait pu me ramener ce soir mais t'as préféré le faire toi même. Tu lui fais pas confiance, ce qui le place dans la catégorie « moins que rien » des Sons of Anarchy. »

Ce coup-ci, c'est à lui de rire en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« - C'est pas parce que c'est moi qui t'ai ramené que j'ai pas confiance en Kozik. C'est un mec bien, n'oublie pas ça! Et concernant la confiance : je n'en place en personne quand on parle de toi.

- Eh bah! Je dois être un sacré cadeau empoisonné si tu veux me refiler à personne.

- T'imagines même pas! »

On a maté un film ensemble et j'ai été me coucher tandis qu'Happy est descendu se boire quelques bières.

…

Quand je me suis réveillée, vers 9 heures, mon frère dormait à coté de moi. Enfin à coté de moi est un peu exagéré, je vous explique le truc : Happy a tendance a prendre toute la place genre « ici c'est mon lit et toi tu n'es que tolérée. » Et vous avez beau essayé de lui faire comprendre, en le poussant un peu, que non, ici c'est bien votre plumard, finalement vous finissez par terre et il gagne.

Bref, je me suis donc réveillée, écrasée contre le mur, et j'ai donc préféré descendre prendre mon petit déj' plutôt que de me battre. Quand je suis arrivée, tout le monde était déjà debout. J'ai pris une tasse de thé et me suis dirigée dehors. Peu importe que ce soit sur les tables ou sur un établi du garage : j'aime être au calme le matin. Tout les mecs du club étaient dehors, ayant surement eu la même idée que moi : ils mangeaient sur les tables en bois qu'ils avaient mise l'une au bout de l'autre.

« - Salut tout le monde! »

J'ai le droit a un bonjour général, en mode chorale mal accordée certes, mais général quand même. Chibs me fait une place entre lui et Bobby. Pour le coup, j'ai presque l'impression d'être plus intégré que Tara qui n'a une demi fesse sur le banc, prête a tomber.

« T - Bien dormi gamine?

- T'as déjà essayé de dormir avec mon frère?

T – Nan, j'ai pas encore viré gay!

- Et bien continu. Il est insupportable. »

Les gars se mettent à rire. J'apprécie leur compagnie et leurs blagues. Et puis, Tig et moi, on s'entend bien ; il a toujours été agréable avec moi depuis que je suis à Charming. Il m'a pas mal aidé au garage et m'a jamais posé de questions. C'est aussi celui qui est le plus proche de mon frère niveau caractère. J'ai donc aucun mal à savoir quoi dire et quoi faire.

« Ja - Tiens, prend une brioche, c'est Bobby qui les a faites.

- Merde, vous savez même cuisiner? Pourquoi vous êtes pas mariés? Elles sont bizarres les filles ici, non?

Ch - On est trop beaux et elles sont trop intelligentes! »

J'adore ces mecs...

…

Quand je me suis levé, Léna était plus dans la piaule. Je suis descendu et ce n'est que quand je l'ai pas vu que j'ai tilté : son beretta était plus sur sa table de chevet.

« - Elle est où Léna?

Ko – Partie avec les gars au commissariat. Ils attendaient des nouvelles pour Weston et Zobelle. »

Elle est partie sans me le dire. Je vais lui faire sa fête à cette merdeuse!

…

J'ai accompagné les gars au commissariat. Rien a faire, je pouvais définitivement pas rester avec plus de 50 personnes dans la même pièce. Tara, Gemma et Lyla sont là aussi : elles ont fait un petit détour avant d'aller faire des courses pour les deux premières, et avant d'aller bosser pour la dernière.

Je suis assise sur les marches, à coté de Bobby, lorsque le shérif Unser débarque. Il est presque 11 heures.

« Cl – Alors?

U –Stahl s'entretient depuis deux heures avec le FBI. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe.

Ja – Et pour Weston?

U – J'attends toujours des nouvelles du procureur. Je suis désolé. »

Ils nous a interrompu dans notre débat sur les muffins, pancakes et autres pâtisseries du matin pour nous dire ça? C'est sûr que c'est méga important! J'en suis retournée tellement l'info était primordiale!

« Ja – Sack, tu restes avec ma mère et Tara.

K – Pas de soucis.

Ja – Ça ira?

Ta – Ouais. »

J'en ai marre ; allez les mecs faut un peu d'action là quand même! On s'emmerde grave ici. Je me demandes si Gemma et Tara vont pas plus s'éclater en allant acheter du lait et des couches... je pourrais accompagner Kip... ou pas! La gueule de mon frère si je le faisais! Déjà que je suis sortie sans l'avoir prévenu, on va peut-être pas exagérer si je tiens a rester en vie.

Je descends donc les marches et décide d'aller m'installer sur la voiture de police : c'est surement plus confortable que les marches en béton.

…

Finalement, j'ai pas cherché à aller retrouver Léna. Je l'ai appelé, près a lui passer un savon mais elle a passé le téléphone à Jax pour qu'il décroche. Le culot qu'elle a! Il m'a assuré qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était parfaitement bien encadré. Pas de quoi m'inquiéter.

Je suis donc resté au club pour aider un peu a sécuriser les lieux avec Kozik. Mais avant, j'ai eu le temps de remonter prendre une douche, et fouiller un peu dans la piaule. J'ai rapidement trouvé ce que je cherchais : les dessins de ma sœur, pour les bécanes, sont terribles. Et que personne ne disent le contraire. Faudrait que je lui demande de me faire un petit truc pour la mienne!

…

« U – Tout va bien? »

Ah les cons! Le shérif vient de sortir du poste et on est tous assis sur sa voiture. Pas sur qu'il apprécie. Mais je m'en fou un peu, parce que moi, pour le coup, j'ai kiffé! Ça va faire quoi? Une demi heure à peine que je suis assise sur le toit, entre Chibs et Juice, et on s'est éclaté comme des petits fous. Mon voisin de gauche (Juice) a assez de force pour pas se faire virer du toit d'une bagnole par deux barges qui ont décidé d'avoir sa place : chapeau! Mais revenons-en a des affaires plus sérieuses. Je lui décernerai une médaille plus tard!

« Ja – Quoi?

U – Mauvaises nouvelles pour la police. Weston et Zobelle sont libres. »

Ça, ça a posé un blanc! Et c'est très ennuyeux aussi.

« Ja – Comment?

U – Le témoignage de Chucky ne tient pas. Et Zobelle roule pour le FBI, depuis un bail. »

Et ça c'est plus ennuyeux, c'est carrément la merde! L'enculé après qui le club en a, il est intouchable.

« Cl – Un indic?

U – Il leur fourgue des sénateurs et des chefs nationalistes.

Cl – Merci. »

C'est vraiment de la malchance! Ils en ont après le seul gars qu'ils peuvent pas avoir. On est censé faire quoi du coup?

« Cl – Va voir Otto. Qu'il fasse passer l'info et on retrouvera notre protection là-bas. Ça bloquera les aryens pour quand on coincera Weston.

Ja – Weston est à moi.

T – Je sais. »

Jax était sur le point de partir lorsque Tig le rappelle ; Weston, Zobelle et sa fille sortent entourés de flics et de mecs en costard. C'est limite de la provoc' non?

« DH – Mes gars vous escorterons où que vous alliez..

Z – Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Je le sens mal. J'aime pas le regard que ce connard de rat vient de nous lancer. Ça pu les emmerdes a pleins nez, et je suis prête a aider. Papy, je serai ravie de te faire bouffer ton sale sourire narquois!

…

Zobelle et sa blondasse de fille retournaient à leur voiture quand on a entendu des bruits de moto américaines, des Harleys, mais pas des dyna. J'ai l'oreille pour faire la distinction.

J'ai vu Jax se retourner et se diriger vers la route alors je suis descendu du toit de la voiture d'Unser, Léna sur mes talons, et on l'a suivit sur seulement quelques pas.

Des Mayans! Je suis sur le cul. Zobelle s'est payé les Mayans pour sa protection. Même un Irlandais prendrait pas son pire ennemi pour garde du corps. Et je sais de quoi je parle, les mecs de l'IRA j'ai pratiqué!

« Ja – Putain de merde! Alvarez.

Cl – Les chicanos protègent leur investissement. »

La caisse allemande de Zobelle finit par s'éloigner, suivit de ses nouveaux amis. On se dirige illico vers nos bécanes : on va les suivre, je pense. Léna nous a suivit mais elle est restée à quelques pas en arrière, se demandant surement ce qu'elle doit faire : nous suivre? Rentrer au club? Appeler son frère?

« Monte, on avisera plus tard.

Lé – Je te fais confiance Chibs. »

Elle s'assoit à l'arrière et nous partons, sans que l'ordre hiérarchique soit respecté.

…

Ma sœur m'a téléphoné à peine une heure après que j'ai essayé de la joindre. Sa voix était posée et son message clair : ramener mes fesses, et celles d'un petit groupe de nomades au magasin de cigares, rapidement. L'idée ne m'enchantait pas, bizarrement. Surement la légère excitation que j'ai pu entendre dans sa voix ; il se prépare un truc et je préfèrerai que Léna ne soit pas dehors.

Je me suis dépêché comme jamais. J'ai embarqué quelques gars : quatre, cinq, je sais même pas, et j'ai foncé.

Quand je suis arrivé, il manquait que Jax, et ma sœur était assise sur la bécane de Chibs, discutant avec Tig. Juice avait laissé une place entre lui et l'Écossais, dans laquelle j'ai garé ma dyna.

« - Il se passe quoi ici? »

Ma question peut paraître conne, après tout ça m'a l'air assez explicite. Les Mayans surveillent et nous empêchent d'accéder à Zobelle, qui a dû grassement les payer.

T – Cet enculé c'est payé les mexicains comme gardes du corps.

Lé - L'ennemi de votre ennemi est votre ami.

H – Et comment il est sorti?

Ch – C'est une taupe du FBI. On l'on fait relâcher et il est intouchable. »

Je les laisse à peine une demi journée et c'est déjà la merde. J'avais raison, j'aurai préféré que ma sœur ne soit pas là. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup. Je la vois se lever et contourner la moto de Chibs pour venir s'asseoir sur la mienne, à mes cotés. Elle passe son bras gauche sous mon bras droit avant de m'adresser la parole à voix basse .

« - Fais pas la tête : maintenant que t'es là je crains plus rien!

- Je préfèrerai quand même te savoir au club. Si on échange des coups de feu, on ...

- Je sais me servir d'une arme et faire mouche.

- Je sais. »

…

Clay fait des aller-retour devant les bécanes depuis près de dix minutes et ça commence a me rendre folle. Je vais lui casser les deux jambes à celui là!

Vivement que ça bouge un peu. Je m'ennuie. Je suis pas habituée a rester aussi longtemps stationnaire, sans discuter ou plaisanter. Et puis y'a tout les badauds autour qui s'agglutinent, montent des hypothèses, parlent pour ne rien dire. Et toutes les groupies qui essayent de deviner qui a le plus beau torse ou le plus beau cul, avec qui elle voudrait passer la nuit. J'ai envie de leur gueuler que le plus beau torse … c'est celui de mon frangin, le plus beau cul … je le dirais pas pour pas me faire tuer et que, de toute façon, elles ont aucunes chances pour l'instant.

On fini par entendre le bruit d'une bécane et Jax s'arrête devant nous quelques secondes plus tard. Je me lève et suis mon frère et les autres.

« Ja – Otto est au courant. Weston est déjà sorti?

U – Hale a demandé à Eglee de l'escorter en dehors de la ville. Il va s'arrêter pour voir ses gamins à l'ASE de Sanwa.

Ja – Je l'aurai aux services sociaux.

U – Attention à mon agent.

Ja – Ouais.

Op – C'est parti mon frère!

Ch – Je viens.

- Moi aussi. »

Oulah j'ai vraiment dit tout haut ce que je crois avoir dit tout haut? Vu le regard d'Happy, je dirais que oui. Je l'ai dit. Bon bah on va assumer alors!

« H – Pas question! »

Je le regarde avec une petite moue, mi-boudeuse, mi-sale-petite-conne-que-t'as-envie-de-cogner, je hausse les épaules et tourne les talons. De toute façon si on discute, ils partiront sans moi, alors au temps que je discute pas! Je monte derrière Chibs et lui dit de détaler avant qu'on se prenne une balle dans le réservoir. J'ai une revanche a prendre sur ce qui c'est passé à Indian Hills : je vais lui montrer moi, à mon frère, que je suis pas si fragile que ça!

…

J'aurais dû la laisser crever dans cette ruelle puante! J'aurais pas dû la ramasser ce soir là! C'est une pure ingrate. Je vais lui éclater sa sale petite gueule à cette merdeuse! Comment elle a pu me faire ça devant tout le monde! Elle mériterai que je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux et que je me fasse une happy-face supplémentaire. Dès ce soir!

Ils sont à peine parti qu'Alvarez tente de s'approcher de nous ; ça va chier.

« - Vous êtes assez près.

Al – Je veux juste parler. »

Parler? De quoi? Il sait parler cet enfoiré? Ah le con, il a même le droit à une palpation dans les règles. Faut vraiment être attardé pour accepter ça!

« - C'est bon. »

Clay file son flingue à Tig, qui est à ma droite. Il va s'assoir sur le capot d'une des voitures de flic.

« Al - Je comprends pas tout ce cinéma, ese. J'achète juste des cigares.

Cl – Notre trêve : nulle et non avenue. Achète tes cigares ailleurs.

Al – Je reste pas longtemps. Je vais voir un nouvel ami en dehors de la ville.

Cl – Ton nouvel ami, il a blessé mon club, ma ville et ma famille. T'as aucune idée d'avec qui tu fais affaire.

Al – Renvoie tes hommes chez eux. Laisse moi faire ce que j'ai a faire ou j'appelle une autre équipe et je transforme cette rue en _Dia de los Muertos_. »

Ce connard veut faire sa loi ici? Il est mal barré, on le laissera pas faire. Clay revient vers nous.

« T – Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que Zobelle est une balance?

Cl – Parce qu'il le tuerait... et il est à moi. »

Le sang, ce sera pas pour tout de suite. Dommage.

« Cl – C'est le moment. Accueillons au mieux les Mexicains. Les nomades et toi, ouvrez l'œil. Les autres, au club.

Ju – On t'appelle quand ça s'agite. »

On a plus qu'à rentrer ; Juice va surveiller et nous, glander. Putain que j'aurais préféré prendre sa place pour pas avoir a cogiter. Je vais donc profiter de ce temps à la maison pour passer mes nerfs. Et comme y'a peu de chance que je me trouve une blonde a culbuter, je vais essayer d'appeler ma frangine. Je vais lui faire sa fête.

…

On est retourné au garage où on a échangé nos bécanes contre le van, et on est reparti direction Sanwa.

J'en reviens pas que Léna ait fait ça, envoyé bouler son frère, et devant tout le monde en plus! Ça lui posera des problèmes quand on rentrera. Je m'en fais pas pour ça : Happy va la crucifier!

Pour l'instant, elle et Opie sont partis faire le tour du pâté de maison pour repérer Weston : on voulait le saigner à l'abri des regards mais ce connard a embarqué son fils chez le tatoueur. Ça semble plus compliqué.

« Ch - Hey Jax, le portable de la miss vibre encore!

Ja – Toujours Hap?

Ch – Toujours! »

Je ricane, Chibs appuie sur le bouton rouge pour raccrocher avant d'enlever la batterie.

« Ch – Je donne pas cher de sa peau.

Ja – Ça fera un beau combat sur lequel parier ce soir. »

Un téléphone se met a vibrer une seconde fois.

« Ja- Comment il peut encore vibrer celui là?

Ch – C'est le mien, et c'est Clay. »

Je l'entend discuter quelques secondes avant qu'il ne revienne vers moi.

« Ch- Weston a eu l'autorisation de voir son fils... un flic d'Unser fait le chaperon.

Ja – Et il l'emmène chez le tatoueur. Parfait.

Ch – Le petit Cliffie a dû pouvoir sortir...évaluation psy.

Ja – Va savoir. »

C'est à ce moment que les portes latérales du van s'ouvrent laissant monter Opie à l'avant et Léna à l'arrière.

« Lé – Weston, deux tatoueurs, deux clients, le gosse et un flic.

Ja – Freddy est avec nous?

O – Je crois.

Ja – Faut écarter Weston de son gosse. Appelle. »

…

« - ...

- C'est Opie, SAMCRO. Rend nous un service : le mec sur la table, le club le veut. Il a violé la mère d'un membre. Faut que tu l'éloignes du gosse et du flic. Dans cinq minutes, donne lui une raison d'aller aux toilettes. Tu penses pouvoir le faire?

- ...

- Le club te sera redevable. »

Opie raccroche.

« Op – C'est bon. »

C'est le feu vert qu'on attendait ; tout le monde se prépare. Cagoule sur la tête, armes de gros calibres, silencieux. Les visages se ferment. L'adrénaline monte. Finalement, je ne vis que pour ce petit laps de temps, je m'en rend compte maintenant. J'ai beau vouloir m'en sortir, Happy a beau vouloir m'aider, tout ça fait parti de moi.

Je sors une arme, un glock 17, une arme ultra légère qui utilise des balles de 9 mm parabellum. Je hais ce flingue, il est laid, mal fini, trapu. Mais c'est l'équivalent, pour moi, d'un appareil photo jetable : a chaque balle tirée, je m'en débarrasse sans regrets. Mon beretta, c'est sentimental si vous voyez le genre.

On va se glisser dans les toilettes du salon par la porte de derrière ; je protège nos arrières, vérifie que personne ne nous a repéré. Ce serait con de nous faire choper maintenant!

On a pas longtemps a attendre. Le tatoueur a bien fait son boulot : on récupère Weston frais comme un gardon... et son fils aussi. Ah merde, c'était pas prévu! Encore. Je cale mon arme dans mon dos sans pour autant la ranger. Chibs sort d'une des cabines et arme son fusil, il n'a pas vu le gosse qui, d'un coup, semble effrayé. Il me ferai presque pitié si c'était pas le fils de ce bâtard. En faite si, il me fait pitié : il devrait pas être là et ça m'embête un peu de tuer son père devant lui.

« W – C'est bon Dukey. »

Chibs qui vient de s'apercevoir de son manque de délicatesse met l'arme automatique hors de vue de l'enfant. Mais le mal est fait.

« Ja – Débarrasse toi de lui.

W – Vas-y Dukey, je dois parlez à ces gars. Ne dis rien, quoi qu'il arrive. Compris? »

Le gosse acquiesce. Mais qu'est ce que sa mère lui a fait à Weston pour qu'il soit aussi barge? Et là vous allez me dire, la même chose que la mère d'Happy!.. Finalement ne dites rien, j'ai rien demandé!

« W – Ne parle jamais aux flics. Je t'aime. »

Le gamin sort, sans se presser mais sans être rassuré non plus. Weston peut mourir tranquille maintenant.

« W – Il a rien vu. »

La suite, je ne l'ai pas vue, je ne peux que la deviner : j'étais près de la porte, avec Opie et Chibs. Jax a tiré six fois. Où? Je ne sais pas. Je pense dans le torse. Il est pas du genre a shooter en pleine tête. Il a pas le cran, même remonté comme il l'est.

Il ferme la petite porte, range son arme. Ils s'apprêtent tous a sortir quand je les interromps.

« - Jax, tu devrais pas laisser les douilles. »

Les mecs se stoppent comme abasourdis par mes paroles. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me prennent pour une folle. Pourtant, c'est la première chose a faire pour ne pas se faire retrouver après un meurtre de sang froid.

« Ja – T'en fais pas pour ça, Unser va gérer. »

Les gars sortent mais moi je reviens sur mes pas ; flics en poche ou non, je me ferais pas prendre comme une débutante. Je me baisse et récupère les enveloppes de métal en faisant attention à ne pas poser mes doigts directement sur le béton. Le sang commence a se répandre au sol en une grosse flaque lorsque je sors à mon tour.

…

J'ai du essayé de l'appeler une bonne vingtaine de fois avant qu'elle ne coupe son téléphone. Du coup, je suis accoudé au bar à m'envoyer des shoots de vodka avec Piney, Bobby, Tig et Clay. En même temps, y'a pas grand chose d'autre a faire.

Il vont finir par débarquer, deux bonnes heures après qu'on se soit séparé ; Jax d'abord, suivit de Ope et Chibs. Léna ferme la marche.

« Ja- C'est fait.

- Je suis fier de toi.

Cl – Moi aussi. »

Je vois Tig filer des verres a tout le monde mais ma frangine refuse le sien avec un grand sourire. Elle se permet même un commentaire qui le fait rire. J'ai beau être toujours sur son dos, je m'étais même pas aperçu qu'ils s'entendaient si bien ces deux là! A surveiller, même si je l'adore ce frangin!

« Ja- On en est où?

B – Le portoricain surveille Zobelle.

Ja – Où est ma mère?

Pi – Tara et elle font des courses. Sack est avec elles. »

On va se boire un nouveau shoot, en trinquant aux Sons avant de rejoindre la salle de réunion : l'engueulade attendra. Elle peut attendre encore un peu. Je pose mon cul sur mon siège, tout le monde est là, mais Clay se relève et se dirige vers la porte qu'il rouvre.

« - Léna! Amène toi! »

…

J'ai cru avoir une hallucination lorsque Clay m'a appelé. Peut être que les vapeurs d'alcool me sont montées à la tête? Apparemment pas puisque les portes sont toujours ouvertes et n'attendent que moi pour se refermer.

Je traverse l'espace rempli de monde et me glisse dans la chapelle, fermant la porte sans faire de bruits. Je crois que je suis impressionnée par cet endroit. Même si j'y suis déjà entrée, là c'est pas pareil : il y a de la tension dans l'air et je me dis que je devrais pas être là. Je fais pas parti de ce monde de mecs sans fois ni lois. Ou peut être que j'en faisais pas parti... jusqu'à hier. Et peut être qu'ils me jetteront demain. Ou bien ils me descendront quand tout sera fini. Je me permet un coup d'œil vers mon frère ; il est impassible, son regard est froid et je ne sais si c'est à cause du contexte ou de moi.

« Ja – Prends un fauteuil! »

J'obéis donc, je trouve même que j'obéis un peu trop sagement ces derniers temps. Elle est partie où la fille qui envoie chier tout le monde? Je pose mon cul sur le siège et mon visage se tourne automatiquement vers mon frère, encore. Il ne me regarde même pas, donc c'est bien à moi qu'on doit ce regard de tueur : et d'un coup je suis même plus sur de vouloir être là. Quand il déteste quelqu'un, il ne va pas au charbon pour lui ; à cette seconde précise, il pourrait me laisser crever sous les balles. Et bien voilà où elle est « la fille qui envoie chier tout le monde » : elle est partie à la plage pour éviter les embrouilles! Je devrais peut-être la rejoindre, non?

…

Ça s'agite depuis quelques minutes de l'autre coté de la rue : les Mayans ont l'air de se préparer à partir mais rien ne vient. Alvarez fait des aller-retour entre la rue et l'échoppe, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Allez savoir quoi!

Et puis finalement, après presque une demi-heure de ce manège, il sort, suivit de Zobelle. Le Mexicain s'approche de l'un de ses gars et lui parle à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers la berline allemande. C'est lui qui va conduire, Zobelle sera sur le siège passager. Et la fille? Elle ne vient pas?

Il démarre et tous se mettent en rang : quatre bécanes devant, le Mercedes, trois autres derrières. Je prend mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Jax.

« Ju - Ils viennent de partir. Sept Mayans plus Alvarez en conducteur et Zobelle. La blonde est pas là. Il reste un mec devant le magasin.

Ja – Vérifies si elle est restée et rejoint nous. »

Je raccroche et fais signe aux nomades présents de venir avec moi. On va aller jusqu'à la vitrine : le mec ne nous empêche pas d'approcher. A un contre trois, il ne gagnerait pas. La porte est close, il n'y a personne à l'intérieur.

On rebrousse chemin et partons sur nos dyna.

…

Juice a téléphoné pour nous dire que la troupe partait. Il nous a même donné le nombre de personnes et la formation qu'ils avaient pris : ça nous facilitera la tâche.

Chacun prend une arme, là où Juice et moi avons disposé un monticule de gros calibres automatiques hier. On va se les faire ces mexicains! Du coin de l'œil je vois ma frangine se servir dans le tas, aussi. Elle y croit vraiment? Elle espère vraiment faire partie du voyage?

Je vérifie mes deux armes : les chargeurs sont pleins a craquer. Je les range dans les poches intérieurs de mon toprocker lorsque Léna se pose à coté de moi, assise sur le bord de la table.

« - C'est quoi le problème? Tu m'en veux parce que je suis partie avec Jax?

- Y'a pas de problèmes! »

Pas sur que ce soit convaincant en voyant sa tronche.

« - T'es meilleur comme tueur sanguinaire que comme menteur.

- Pas envie que tu viennes.

- Et si je reste, je gagne quoi? Ta reconnaissance éternelle?

- C'est déjà pas mal. »

Elle repose les pieds par terre, le regard tourné vers les autres qui se préparent avec grand bruit. Un MP5 est à coté d'elle.

« - Je suis venue te demander de l'aide parce que j'ai pas réussi à m'en sortir seule : j'ai proposé de l'argent, un dernier contrat, me trouver un remplaçant, tout ce que je pouvais faire pour m'en sortir. Et tout a été refusé ; ça tu le sais déjà. Mais si je suis là, c'est pas pour changer ce que je suis. Je peux pas devenir une régulière et fermer ma gueule. Ouvrir des bières et sucer des queues, c'est pas mon truc. Laisse moi faire la seule chose pour laquelle je suis douée, au seul endroit où tu pourras garder un œil sur moi, et je te jure qu'il m'arrivera rien. »

Ces quelques mots murmurés me prouve, encore une fois, qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne : je sais exactement ce qu'elle a proposé, qui a refusé, quand, pourquoi. Je sais aussi que j'admettrais jamais qu'elle devienne une pute du club, ou même une régulière : les gars d'ici sont pas assez bien pour elle, même si ce sont des mecs exceptionnels et loyaux envers moi. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une macho qui court après des plans baises, mais d'un gars réglo. Je sais surtout qu'elle est comme moi ; elle vit pour les quelques secondes qui lui suffiront a vider son chargeur, pour les brûlures sur ses doigts lorsqu'elle recharge, pour l'adrénaline de la chasse.

J'attrape l'arme automatique a coté de ma sœur, vérifie le chargeur et le mécanisme de tir avant de la lui tendre.

« - On réglera ça quand on rentrera. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	15. Na Triobloidi part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Edeinn : Et oui, un nouveau chapitre pour toi! avoue que tu en as révé tout le week end? Je vais profiter de ce début de chapitre pour te faire une tite réponse de RàR... on va jamais s'en sortir!

En ce qui concerne la relation Tig / Léna, J'ai bien l'intention de la continuer, j'aime bcp le sergent d'arme et il m'intrigue. J'ai avec lui la meme interrogation qu'avec Weston : mais quest-ce que sa mère lui a fait étant petit? Plus sérieusement, Happy et lui sont proches de caractère, Léna se rapproche tout naturellement de Tig, et en réfléchissant bien, c'est peut être pas une mavaise idée qu'elle se laisse entrainer du "coté obscure" par Tig. L'ange (Hap) et le démon (Tig) ou presque car Happy n'a rien a voir avec un véritable ange, on est d'accord? (déjà, les anges sont aséxués... quelle merde!) Coté démoniaque, d'ailleurs, j'ai hate de poster le prochain chapitre ( la semaine prochaine) car niveau dark, ça promet!

"Tu es mon Docteur ès Juicy-boy" : fiouuuuuuuuu, c'est moi ou la chaleur monte d'un coup là? Et oui, la combinaison de tolard lui va a ravir! surtout quand il ejecte le haut!

"mon dieu que c'est passage est ... non je ne vais pas le dire, y'a pas de mot pour expliquer ça!) on est d'accord, il est ignoble ce passage !" : de quel passage parles tu?

"Quelle serait la personnalité d'une fille qui pourrait être la régulière de Happy?" : c'est une bonne question, mais d'après moi, ça ne pourrait être qu'une ex croweater, un nana qui sait fermer sa gueule quand il faut et ne pose pas de questions. Après je penche pour une blonde adepte des mini-shorts... quel malheur!

**A tout les autres** : vous êtes morts ou quoi? A part edeinn (heureusement qu'elle est là) pas UNE SEULE REVIEW! C'est les élections qui vous ont achevé ou quoi? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, vous avez aucuuuuuune, je dis bien AUCUNE raison de ne pas m'avoir laisser de reviews! Faites gaffe, je vais sévir si ça continu!

Bonne lecture !

On a pris la route rapidement : Clay et Jax pour ouvrir la marche et Piney pour la fermer. Mon frère est juste devant ce dernier, moi dans son dos. Il conduit et j'en profite pour me vider la tête : ce qui nous attend va être énorme. Les Sons veulent du sang. Je ne dois pas réfléchir aux conséquences mais uniquement m'en tenir au plan et à la place que je dois y jouer. Les mecs comptent sur moi d'une certaine façon car je vais prendre la place de mon frère. Je dois leur montrer que je suis aussi douée avec une arme que lui.

…

On a rattrapé les Mayans et Zobelle sur la grande route qui mène à Sacramento, juste avant d'entrer dans la banlieue chic de la ville.

On a mis pas mal de temps à les rattraper car on a dû faire un détour pour récupérer un camion chez Unser. Ce vieux connard voulait pas nous en laisser un au début : nous aider, ok, mais pas être impliqué directement. Finalement, c'est Gemma qui l'a fait plier. Cette femme, c'est un dieu incarné! Sexy, intelligente et manipulatrice ; et si c'était pas la femme de Clay, ça fait un bail qu'elle serait passée dans mon pieu. C'est ce que tout les mecs du club pensent d'ailleurs...

On est huit a être en moto : Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Juice, Opie, Chibs et moi. Derrière nous, le camion qu'on a tiré à Unser nous talonne. On finit par être assez près de notre cible : Juice a fait une erreur, y'a huit motos et la bagnole allemande de Zobelle. Un mec a dû se rajouter après. Du coup, ils sont cinq devant, mais toujours trois derrière.

Clay fait signe au conducteur du camion de nous dépasser : c'est Lorca1, un de mes nomades qui tient le volant. J'ai confiance en lui, et vaut mieux qu'il se plante pas parce que ma frangine est à l'arrière. S'il rate son coup, elle le descend et si elle est blessée, c'est moi qui le descend!

Le camion nous dépasse par la droite, remontant la file : il doit normalement se poster devant les Mayans. Mais les mexicains sont pas cons, ils ont du comprendre qu'on voulait les ralentir, et ils accélèrent. Ils ont pas intérêts à nous semer.

…

On a récupéré un camion estampillé Unser dans un trou paumé : apparemment, si j'ai tout bien compris, c'est Lorca (*) et deux prospects qui l'ont piqué sur le parking de l'entreprise que dirige le shérif. Il y avait les clefs dessus ; le vol le plus pitoyable de notre cher nomade, si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit!

Ensuite, je me suis séparée du reste du groupe : je suis montée à l'arrière avec Piney et deux gars de Tacoma que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai pas eu a batailler ferme avec Happy pour les accompagner : il doit les connaître et leur faire suffisamment confiance pour me laisser en leur compagnie. Et puis bon, il ne sera jamais bien loin!

On roule depuis près de vingt minutes à allure constante lorsque je sens une accélération : le conducteur frappe un coup sur la paroi qui sépare la cabine du conteneur. C'est le signal. Nous étions tous assis contre la paroi, à même le sol, et nous nous relevons d'un seul mouvement. On récupère nos armes, vérifie s'ils sont prêts et on se rapproche de l'ouverture. L'un des deux mecs, un brun mal rasé qui porte une chemise à carreaux sous son cuir, soulève le volet.

A la seconde où je peux voir les Mayans, je comprends qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça : ils pensaient surement qu'on essayerait de les ralentir avec le camion pour les encercler, ou un truc du genre. Dommage les gars, vous avez raté l'épreuve pratique du comment arrêter un convoi. Try again!

A ma gauche, Piney lâche une première salve : j'enchaine, suivie par les deux autres Sons. Les premières motos s'écroulent, les conducteurs sont plus effrayés que blessés. Je me tiens au montant droit du camion pour me donne plus d'équilibre et me permettre de ne pas rater mes cibles. C'est comme ça que j'éclate le pneu avant gauche de la Merco. La berline pile et c'est la panique autour : trois Harleys sont au sol, les mecs éparpillés. Les autres s'arrêtent dans un désordre complet.

Les mecs de SAMCRO se stoppent à leur tour, mais de façon plus discipliné : pas de sommations pour eux non plus, seules les balles parleront aujourd'hui. Ils ne veulent pas blesser car ils touchent uniquement la voiture. Les mexicains s'éloignent de leurs deux roues. Alvarez, le chef des Mayans, s'extirpe de la berline. Il abandonne le navire? La paye devait pas être assez bonne!

Mais ma petite plaisanterie intérieure me fait perdre ma première priorité : empêcher Zobelle de se faire la malle. Je ne l'ai pas vu prendre le volant tant j'étais occupé a suivre Alvarez du regard, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce connard appuie sur l'accélérateur et manque de faucher l'un des mexicains qui l'escortait. FILS DE PUTE! Il se barre et il veut écraser ses anciens associé! J'hallucine! Je saute du camion et le contourne afin de continuer a canarder la Mercedes mais mes balles ne touchent que la carrosserie. J'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre suffisamment d'équilibre et de souffle pour toucher un autre pneu. Fais chier.

« - Tire toi! Ou on termine le boulot. »

Il y a une nouvelle déflagration. Je me retourne : Alvarez bat en retraite. Les Sons remontent sur leurs Dynas et démarrent : ils vont donner la chasse à ce suprématiste blanc de mes deux. Ils partent et Happy freine à ma hauteur : je grimpe sans discuter.

…

J'ai été impressionné par le sang froid de ma sœur : en faite, je savais qu'elle réussirai et qu'elle viserai juste. Je m'en faisais pas pour ça. C'est comme si vous vous retrouviez face à un miroir : elle me ressemble tellement et s'en est presque flippant de voir son double agir. Mais faut pas rêver : je vais pas raccrocher les guns pour autant.

C'est pour cette raison que je me suis arrêté à sa hauteur lorsque nous avons redémarré. J'ai toujours eu confiance en ses capacités mais, cette fois, j'ai su que j'avais rien a craindre pour elle. Laissez tomber, je peux pas expliquer. C'est viscéral.

On a mis les gazs et on a rattrapé Zobelle devant un Deli Mart. Sa jante était carrée, pas étonnant qu'il ait dû s'arrêter. Et il ira pas plus loin, ça aussi c'est sûr.

Sur ordre de Clay, Tig va voir où se trouve ce connard : il y a plein de gosses partout et Tig avec son air de psychopathe les fait flipper. Les parents aussi sont en flippes. Tout le monde recule, et c'est pas le « Salut les enfants » qu'il leur sert qui va les calmer.

…

Tig a pas l'air dans son élément entouré de gosses, et les gosses non plus, en présence du sergent d'arme. Les gens du coin connaissent les Sons et ils ont pas l'air de les apprécier autant qu'à Charming.

Je fais quelques pas et rejoint le brun : il me regarde étonné et je lui fait un signe de tête montrant que je sais ce que je fais. Il s'arrête donc et je finis par m'approcher de la porte du magasin, seule. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, furtif et discret, et je retourne vers le groupe de bikers.

« - Il est là, entouré d'un groupe de gamin.

B – Il doit appeler des renforts, peut-être les shérifs.

Ja – On s'en tape!

Cl – Une fois les gosses partis, on le tue. »

J'ai pas mieux a proposer.

…

J'ai été surpris de voir la frangine d'Hap venir vers moi tout à l'heure. Je suis pas à l'aise en présence de gamins : moi j'aime l'alcool, les putes et les macchabées. Et ma bécane bien sûr! C'était pas grand chose, mais j'ai apprécié qu'elle aille voir à ma place. En plus, elle est plus discrète. Et c'était pas négligeable dans le cas présent.

Maintenant, on a plus qu'a attendre d'avoir le champ libre.

…

Mon téléphone sonne : c'est Tara. Pourquoi elle m'appelle? Elle sait que c'est critique aujourd'hui et qu'elle doit me déranger qu'en cas d'extrême importance. Je m'éloigne du groupe et répond tout de même.

…

Je vois Jax décrocher son pré-payé : il a l'air irrité. Il avait pas envie de répondre. Je connais mon meilleur ami. Ça doit être quelqu'un d'important, genre Tara, sinon il l'aurai envoyé chier.

Il reste pas longtemps non plus au téléphone, et quand il raccroche, je comprends de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a presque crié le nom de sa régulière.

« Cl – Quoi?

Ja – Un problème, j'y vais. »

…

Jax est devenu blanc d'un coup, genre fantôme. Et pour un Écossais, les fantômes, ça me connait. J'ai grandi avec ce genre d'histoire à la con.

« Cl – Quoi?

Ja – Un problème, j'y vais. »

Clay lui fait signe qu'il peut y aller. Opie et moi, on se propose de l'accompagner. Dommage, on ratera le feu d'artifice.

J'enfile mon casque, enjambe ma Dyna quand je vois Léna s'approcher ; je lui fais comprendre qu'elle peut prendre la place du passager. Happy à l'air okay lui aussi. Je démarre en trombe pour rattraper mon V.P.

…

« Cl – Quoi?

Ja – Un problème, j'y vais. »

C'est quoi ce bordel? Putain les régulières c'est vraiment des chieuses! Voilà pourquoi Tig et moi, on se tape que des putes!

J'ai vu ma frangine se tourner vers moi, genre « il se passe quoi là? ». A croire que je suis devin! Tu crois que je l'ai caché où ma boule de cristal! Elle est pas futée des fois!

Et puis Opie et Chibs ont dit qu'il le suivrait, alors j'ai fait un signe de tête à Léna pour qu'elle les accompagne : signe qu'elle a compris.

Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais vu la tronche de Jax, il se déplace pas pour de la merde. Alors je préfère que ma sœur y aille aussi. Si y'a une merde au club, elle gèrera. Et puis, ça m'enchante pas finalement qu'elle soit là pour l'exécution de Zobelle. On aura surement les shérifs sur le dos en plus, j'le sens bien!

Je la vois s'approcher de Chibs : elle a pris le plis de monter avec lui. Ça m'emmerde moins que si c'était Tig ou cet attardé de Juice. L'Écossais me jette un coup d'œil, pour être sûr que j'approuve, et ils partent.

…

« B – C'est bon, les enfants ont presque fini. »

Les gamins ont été plus lents que ce que j'aurais pensé ; ça fait presque un quart d'heure qu'on attend comme des cons. Léna doit être arrivé chez Jax ou au club. J'en sais rien en faite, j'ai pas pensé a demander.

« Cl – Demandez aux habitants de prendre leurs goûters ailleurs. Tig, dis au gérant de prendre une pause.

T – Entendu. »

Tig et Juice s'éloignent pour faire dégager tout le monde. Que le massacre commence.

…

La Cutlass de Tara est garée devant la baraque de Jax. Pas un bruits à l'intérieur. Chibs avait pas encore arrêté sa moto que Léna était déjà descendue, se précipitant vers la porte. Après la course effréné que nous a imposé Jax, on s'est tous douté que y'avait un énorme soucis.

« Lé - Merde, Kip! »

L'écossais est entré en second, puis Jax, et enfin moi. Le prospect était allongé sur le sol, entouré d'une marre de sang. La sœur d'Happy était déjà à son chevet, cherchant un pouls.

…

Quand je suis rentré chez moi j'ai panique : le prospect était mort, un trou en plein ventre, et pas de Tara, d'Abel, ni de Gemma.

« Ja – Abel! Tara! »

J'ai traversé la maison, regardant dans chaque pièce. J'ai finalement trouvé Tara dans la chambre de mon fils, attaché à une chaise à bascule avec du scotch. J'ai commencé à la détacher sans aucune douceur.

« – Nom de dieu! Tara, tu vas bien?

Ta – Il a pris Abel. »

Abel? Comment ça « Il a pris » mon fils. C'est quoi ce délire? Où est Abel? Pourquoi il est pas dans son lit?

« – Quoi? Qui l'a pris?

Ta - L'irlandais que j'ai soigné.

Op – Cameron. »

…

Quand on est arrivé chez Jax, j'avais compris que notre déplacement était important ; le V.P nous avait filé le train du début à la fin, nous faisant prendre des risques sur la route. Chibs s'était pas garé que j'étais déjà descendu et que je montais les marches du perron quatre à quatre. La porte était fermée mais pas à clef donc je suis entrée et j'ai vu Mi-couille sur le sol. Je me suis précipitée pour chercher un pouls, même si je savais en le voyant que je cherchais pour rien. Il était mort, s'était fini.

« - Merde, Kip. »

Chibs s'est agenouillé à coté de moi, complètement sous le choc. Ils étaient proches tout les deux : je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant. Chibs a cet effet là sur les plus jeunes : c'est un père de substitution pour eux. Pour moi aussi, presque, même si je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps.

Je me relève en entendant Jax appeler Tara une nouvelle fois. Je quitte la pièce rapidement et finalement, retrouve le blond et Opie dans la chambre du gamin. Chibs est sur mes talons.

« Ta – Il a pris Abel. »

Je vois Jax chercher partout. J'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu?

« – Quoi? Qui l'a pris?

Ta - L'irlandais que j'ai soigné.

Op – Cameron. »

Tara a l'air exténué et en pleine crise de panique. Je regarde les trois hommes de la pièce : ils ont tout les trois l'air retournés, sous le choc, et Jax a un air d'ahuri, comme s'il avait pas encore tout réalisé.

Et moi? Bah je sais plus où me mettre. Abel a été kidnappé et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envi de pleurer, d'appeler Happy, qu'il me dise que c'est une blague pourrie de bikers pervers, de prendre mes affaires et de me barrer de cette ville de fous. Mais je reste là comme une conne.

…

Le magasin est vide, on est prêt a descendre Zobelle dans les règles. Même le gérant s'est barré genre je vais fumer ma clope!

Le portable de Clay sonne. Il a l'air de tiquer quand il voit le numéro mais il répond. Ce doit être Jax.

« Cl – Tout va bien? »

Ouais, ça doit être le V.P, et vu la tête que tire Clay, les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Sur la tête de mes muffins, j'en suis sûr.

…

J'ai vu le prèz se décomposer devant Tig, Bobby, Juice et moi : mauvais signe. J'espère que Léna n'a rien. Il raccroche au bout d'à peine trente secondes, il a l'air perdu.

« Cl – Faut y aller.

T – Comment ça? Zobelle est fini.

Cl – L'irlandais a enlevé mon petit fils. »

Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel? Il parle de Cameron Hayes là? Putain de race de mort! Je vais le tuer cet enculé!

« T – Le fils de pute! »

On remonte sur nos Dynas, direction Charming ; Zobelle, s'est le dernier de nos soucis pour le coup.

…

Opie a appelé les flics mais on les a pas attendu ; j'ai juste eu le temps de prévenir Happy que j'allais bien et de lui dire où on se retrouvait. Me demandé pas comment Jax savait où aller. Je sais même pas qui on poursuit alors.

Je suis remontée derrière Chibs et on a filé, pied au plancher.

…

On était sur la route lorsque Léna m'a appelé. Vous avez déjà essayé de répondre au téléphone en roulant? Pas facile, mais pas question de demander une pause à Clay.

Elle nous a donné un lieu de rendez-vous : la nationale entre Stockton et Lodi. Après la sortie 10. Le point à mi-chemin entre Charming, Sacramento et Lodi : on devrait y être en peu de temps.

…

Je suis toujours derrière Chibs. On a retrouvé Clay, Tig, Bobby, Juice et Hap là où j'avais donné l'indication à ce dernier. Ils ont reformé le rang et on a continué sans ralentir.

On est arrivé à Lodi plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. On n'a pas dû respecter les limitations de vitesses, mais qu'importe.

…

J'ai roulé en tête tout du long. C'est pas ma position habituelle mais personne a intérêt a remettre ma place en cause aujourd'hui. Je dois retrouver mon fils. Cameron Hayes va crever. Je dois retrouver Abel, et faire payer cet irlandais pour ce qu'il a fait à Tara et Sack.

…

On arrive au port de Lodi. La route a été encore plus courte que d'habitude ; la vitesse m'a complètement grisé.

Je descends rapidement de la bécane de Chibs et me retourne vers mon frère qui s'est garé à l'arrache, derrière l'écossais. Il a le visage grave, celui du mec près a tout pour son club. Pourtant, à ses yeux, je vois qu'il est soulagé de me savoir en un seul morceau.

…

J'ai juste le temps d'embrasser ma sœur sur le front que j'entends Jax gueuler que Cameron se trouve au bout du quai : les mecs sont déjà loin devant mais nous partons tout de même les retrouver en courant. Enfin, Léna me colle une raclée à la course pour les retrouver tandis que moi je me traine : merde va vraiment falloir que j'arrête la muscu et la baise pour passer a quelque chose de plus athlétique!

…

« – Au bout du quai! »

J'ai a peine entendu Jax dire ces quatre mots que je me précipite vers le groupe, laissant mon frère à l'arrière. Il se débrouillera.

Je rattrape Clay et Bobby, les derniers du groupe, en passant par dessus la rambarde de la passerelle. Je les dépasse, eux, puis Opie et Tig. Je suis derrière Chibs, une fois encore : y'a vraiment un truc bizarre entre nous deux, non?

…

J'arrive juste après Jax sur le ponton : Cameron a démarré son bateau. Il est déjà loin, Abel avec lui. Tout les autres nous rattrapent. Léna est juste a coté de moi, essoufflée. J'aurais pensé qu'elle resterait en arrière, peut être sur ordre de Happy : au contraire, elle s'est lancé à fond dans la chasse. En vain.

…

J'ai beau être bonne au sprint, ça n'a pas suffit, Cameron a eu le temps de démarrer et de partir. Il est presque sorti du port lorsque je rejoins Jax et Juice sur le ponton. Je suis morte, lessivée ; ça fait un bail que j'ai pas couru comme ça. Et la dernière fois, j'ai choppé ma proie.

Les autres nous ont rejoint ; tous ont l'air abattu ou ne réalise pas encore. Mais finalement, on attend tous qu'une chose, c'est voir comment va réagir Jax. Je sais que cela déterminera la ligne de conduite des Sons pour les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois peut-être. Sa réaction déterminera l'avenir d'Happy à Charming, le mien aussi.

* * *

><p>(*) Épisode 01x04 – Unification : c'est un nomade qui accompagne Happy.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	16. Inter saison

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

**MelleMalfoyZabini** : merci pour tes deux review et pour tout tes compliments!

**Edeinn** : T'es méchante mais bon, je met quand même ce chapitre en ligne... c'est bien parce que c'est toi! Je te dédis ce chapitre 16!

**AVERTISSEMENT / TNEMESSITREVA** : Ce chapitre ne contient aucun spoiler et surtout, c'est un chapitre très ... spécial! Je suis contente de l'avoir écrit, et j'aime le résultat, mais svp, je veux vos avis, c'est encore plus important que pour les autres. De là, je saurais si je dois continuer sur cette voix (d'autres chapitres de ce genre son en préparation dans mon esprit tordu!) Merci d'avance!

Bonne lecture !

On a pas vu Jax depuis deux jours. Personne ne sait où il est, personne n'a réussi à le joindre. On a pas vu Tara non plus. Si seulement la disparition d'Abel était la seule chose a gérer! Mais malheureusement, y'a aussi le cas de Gemma ; la belle s'est faite piéger par cette salope de l'ATF et, maintenant, la femme de Clay est en cavale. Il faut aussi préparer l'enterrement de Mi-Couille. Que de réjouissances.

Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, là de suite, c'est Léna. Quand on est rentré de Lodi, on était tous mal en point. On ne savait pas encore pour Gemma, mais la mort de Kip et le kidnapping d'Abel nous avait déjà bien entamé moralement. J'ai vu ma sœur s'enfiler plusieurs shoot de vodka ; elle qui déteste ça, n'a pas refusé l'offre de Tig cette fois-ci. D'habitude, je l'aurai reprise, mais là, j'ai laissé faire. J'avais pas eu le cœur a m'engueuler avec elle.

Et puis Clay a reçu le coup de fil d'Unser nous annonçant que Gemma était en dehors de l'État. Que Stahl l'avais piégé. Qu'elle était recherchée pour meurtre. Ça nous a achevé. Tous. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ma frangine partir, je ne sais pas quelle heure il était non plus. L'alcool nous avait déjà achevé.

Quand j'ai finalement émergé, il était pas loin de deux heures du mat'. Je m'étais écroulé sur une table, comme tout les autres. Seul Jax et Léna manquait. Je me suis levé et je suis monté dans la piaule de ma sœur, pensant qu'elle y était. Raté. J'ai quand même remarqué qu'il manquait son MP3, mais que son beretta et sa veste étaient posés sur son lit, en vrac. Pas son genre. Elle déteste le bordel.

Je suis redescendu, j'ai fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée ; toujours personne. Alors je suis sortie. C'était pas l'heure de bosser au garage, mais cette nuit là rien n'était normal. Finalement, je l'ai trouvé assise sur le ring de boxe, accoudée aux cordes, les jambes dans le vides, le regard perdu . Elle avait l'air anesthésié. C'est quand je me suis approché que la réalité m'a rattrapé ; une grosse claque en pleine gueule. Léna avait les yeux rouges, le visage blême de fatigue et les mains salement amochés. J'ai retiré ses écouteurs. Je sais même pas si elle m'avait vu arriver car elle a sursauté.

« - Combien de temps tu as frappé le sac pour être dans cet état? »

C'est bizarre, je me rappelais pas que je pouvais avoir une voix si douce. C'est définitivement pas mon style, moi, le mercenaire de SAMCRO.

« - Je sais pas... Je m'en rappelles plus. »

Léna ne me regardais toujours pas alors je me suis carrément mis devant elle ; elle a baissé les yeux vers ses mains. Putain, je me rappelles pas non plus les avoir déjà vu comme ça! Si elle ne s'est pas pété quelques choses, je sais pas comme elle a fait! En tout cas, toutes les ampoules dû aux coups donnés avaient éclaté et beaucoup saigné, les phalanges étaient violacées et elle ne pouvait plus serrer les doigts. Tous les ongles étaient cassés et, quand j'ai tourné sa main gauche pour voir la paume, j'ai vu que c'est en serrant les poings qu'elle les avait brisé.

« - Tu devrais soigner tes mains et aller te coucher.

- Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou de mes mains! Et je suis pas fatiguée.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. »

La tête de mule que je connais ne va pas me faciliter la tâche alors je la force a passer sous les cordes et a se lever avant l'embarque sans délicatesse vers sa chambre, et tant pis si je lui fais mal. Mais ma tentative est vaine, elle retire son bras et me repousse avec force.

« - Arrête tes conneries Léna!

- Va te faire foutre. »

Le ton monte, elle reprend ses vieilles habitudes. On va finir par se battre et, franchement, là, de suite, j'en ai pas envi. J'ai pas la tête a ça. On se regarde une seconde et elle se décide enfin a bouger ; elle me contourne et se dirige vers le garage. Une nouvelle fois, je la choppe au vol. Mais une fois encore, elle décide de pas se laisser faire. Je vois son poing venir et j'ai le temps de l'intercepter : elle est trop lente ce soir. Elle est pas dans son état normal, et c'est pas à l'alcool qu'on doit ça. Croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Je la pousse avec violence et elle se retrouve dos au mur du club, près de la porte ; je la maintiens ensuite et l'empêche de bouger en plaquant mon avant bras sur son thorax, à l'horizontal, juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Il n'y a qu'en l'écrasant comme ça, presque en l'étouffant, que j'arriverai à quelque chose. Avec mon autre main, je fouille les poches de son jean jusqu'à trouver ce que je soupçonnais. Un sachet de petits cachets, bien entamé.

« - Qui t'as filé ça? »

Ma voix est dure, je suis hors de moi. Je pensais qu'elle n'y toucherait plus, qu'une fois lui avait suffit.

« - Personne.

- Ne me mens pas! »

La gifle est partie. Assez forte pour imprimer la marque sur sa joue et faire se cogner sa tête contre les parpaings. Quel con! Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens : là, elle a la haine. Une bête sauvage, traquée, prête a tuer pour se délivrer. Je déteste quand elle est comme ça. J'aurais pas dû lever la main sur elle.

« - Personne j'te dis! J'ai attendu que vous soyez tous raides et j'ai piqué les clefs de l'armoire à Tig! »

Je m'attendait pas à ça. Elle n'a pas répondu avec ses poings, mais sa phrase vaut tout les coups. Elle est trop intelligente pour rester ici : voyez ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Presque deux mois au club et elle sait déjà comment on fonctionne, où se fournir en cachets miracles, comment. Et maintenant, j'ai envi de crever Tig. C'est pas le fautif, elle est son seule bourreau, mais j'ai en besoin.

Je la relâche et m'éloigne ; je vais m'asseoir sur ma Dyna. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe avant qu'elle ne vienne vers moi, dix minutes, peut-être moins. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps en me plongeant dans mes pensées, me demandant ce que j'ai raté avec elle. Je l'entends s'approcher dans mon dos et je sens ses bras passer autour de mon cou, sa tête se poser sur mon épaule.

« - Je suis désolée. »

Je sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je lui en veux, ça c'est clair ; elle sait, comme moi, qu'elle ne doit pas toucher à ce genre de merde. Mais je sais aussi que c'est de ma faute : j'ai déjà vu les ravages que lui cause ce genre d'évènements. Les morts violentes, elle assume pas. J'aurais dû la surveiller et pas me plonger dans mon verre.

J'ai attendu un peu : c'est bizarre, mais j'étais bien comme ça. J'ai fini par me lever et l'entrainer à l'intérieur, vers sa piaule. Elle n'a plus résisté ; elle n'en avait plus la force, quoi qu'elle en dise.

« - Va prendre une douche. »

Je la vois partir en direction de la salle de bain et, une fois la porte fermée, je descends chercher la trousse de secours du club. Quand je remonte, elle est toujours sous l'eau. Je mets sa veste sur la chaise et son arme sur la commode. Et j'attends qu'elle daigne se montrer.

J'entends l'eau arrêté de couler et Léna sort quelques minutes après, un bas de survêtement noir et un tee-shirt marqué SAMCRO sur le dos. Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi alors que je sors de quoi désinfecter ses mains.

« - Je peux le faire toute seule Hap.

- Ferme là. »

C'est le genre de réplique que je peux me permettre vu son état. Tout à l'heure, elle m'aurait sauté dessus pour m'égorger, plus maintenant. Je prends sa main gauche, nettoie les plaies, avant de faire la même chose avec l'autre main.

« - Maintenant, tu restes au clame. Tu ne touches plus à un sac de frappe, tu ne vas pas dans le cambouis. Et je garde ce que tu as piqué.

- Et je vais faire quoi de mes journées?

- Démerdes toi! T'as qu'à chercher. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose à faire. Mais tout de suite, là, tu vas dormir. »

Elle ne bronche pas et se glisse dans ses draps. Elle ne va pas mettre longtemps a s'endormir et moi, je vais passer ma nuit à somnoler sur un fauteuil et à me prendre la tête sur ce que je vais faire d'elle maintenant, une bouteille de whisky à la main.

.

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que je l'ai trouvé défoncé, deux jours que je la garde à l'œil bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait. J'ai rien dit à personne, ni pour l'altercation, ni pour les pilules, car ce serait mal vu. Je veux pas que Clay la fasse partir maintenant, alors qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé un équilibre. Semblait... au passé, car avec ce qu'elle a bouffé, j'en suis plus très sûr. Du coup, j'ai pris les devants et j'ai fais des changements dans son mode de vie, si vous voyez le genre.

J'ai changé sa baby-sitter : elle est avec Piney. Vous allez me dire que c'est pas la personne la plus sage du club, qu'il picole tout le temps. Pas faux, mais Léna est pas branchée alcool, elle n'y touche pas, ou très peu. Alors j'ai confiance. Et puis avec ce que j'ai dis au vieux d'Opie avant que Léna ne parte avec lui, il a intérêt a se tenir a carreaux. Je vous paris qu'il sera sobre en rentrant ce soir! Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle sorte du club, même si la paperasse pour un enterrement, c'est pas excitant.

Aucuns contacts avec des mecs assez jeunes en compagnie de qui elle serait tenté de faire des choses que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse ; ça inclus tout les mecs du club en faite, hormis Chibs, Piney, et moi. Chibs, il peut l'approcher, je lui fais confiance, il la touchera pas. Mais les autres... y compris Clay, j'ai encore en tête l'épisode d'Indian Hills.

Enfin, je lui ai confisqué son beretta et son cran d'arrêt : on arrête les conneries, je tiens pas à ce qu'elle prenne 20 ans à Chino pour s'être jeté sur quelqu'un. Je laisse ça à d'autres.

J'ai pas mal réfléchi de mon coté, même si je déteste ça : me prendre a tête, je peux pas supporter. Je pensais faire dégager Léna parce qu'elle prend de très mauvaises habitudes et que, finalement, je me demandais si le pire c'était qu'elle soit ici ou là où elle se trouvait avant. J'avais surtout la rage qu'elle se soit jeté sur les cachets de Tig comme si ça pouvait tout effacer, tout arranger. Les happy-end, c'est pas notre genre ; on est des aimants à emmerdes dans notre genre. Suffit de savoir ce qu'elle était avant que je la trouve, ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite, pourquoi, comment. Elle accumule les problèmes et les mauvais choix. Être ici, s'en est un de plus finalement. Je pourrais très bien l'aider à s'en sortir sans qu'elle vive au sein du club, je pourrais l'aider a s'installer à l'autre bout du pays, ailleurs, où elle veut.

Pourtant, une part de moi veut qu'elle reste ; Léna, c'est ma sœur, sans vraiment l'être. Je peux pas lui coller une étiquette. Elle est trop libre et sauvage pour ça. Mais je l'aime vraiment, plus que j'ai jamais aimé une autre nana, une régulière, plus que j'aimerai jamais. Des fois, je crois même que ça dépasse l'amour que je porte à ma mère parce que, ma sœur, elle est inaccessible. On a été très longtemps loin de l'autre ; j'avais créé un réseau d'indic pour me dire ce qu'elle faisait, où elle allait, quand, avec qui. J'avais peur pour elle, un nœud dans l'estomac tout les jours en me demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Mais depuis qu'elle est à Charming, avec moi, tout ça a disparu. Je me sens presque bien, presque normal, et j'oublie parfois ce que je fais pour vivre, que j'ai du sang sur les mains en permanence.

Je veux juste qu'elle reste ici, avec moi. Je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	17. La Mort dans l'âme part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

**AVERTISSEMENT / TNEMESSITREVA** : Alors non non ... JE DIS NON! je suis pas d'accord! J'ai eu le droit qu'à une review d'Edeinn... vous me faites la gueule ou quoi les gens? Faites gaffe je vais plus publier si vous revenez pas (chantage qui sert à rien parce que, juste pour ma revieweuse fétiche, je continuerai a publier!)

**AVERTISSEMENT / TNEMESSITREVA 2** : Le chapitre concernant l'épisode 03x01 est en deux parties! Donc la suite, la semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture !

On a tous pris un sacré coup sur la gueule : le prospect, Abel, Gemma. Ça fait beaucoup en une seule fois, surtout que tout à eu lieu à Charming.

Depuis, tout fonctionne au ralenti : Jackie boy a pas remit les pieds au club, Clay se morfond dans la chapelle et Happy a mis sa sœur en quarantaine. Putain, je pensais pas m'ennuyer autant de cette petite! Avec elle, on aurait pu rigoler un peu, ou au moins détendre l'atmosphère. Je sais pas pourquoi Hap l'a collé avec Piney et nous tient à l'écart, mais ça semble tendu entre eux deux. Elle a l'air a coté de la plaque en permanence depuis qu'on est rentré de Lodi, et son frangin la sur-protège. Et puis y'a les marques sur ses mains, genre des cloques éclatés, des brulures. Merde qu'est ce qu'elle a foutu? Elle a pas de tendances malsaines? Elle me paraît équilibré, non?

Au bout de deux jours, on a finalement eu des informations concernant Abel : Leroy a retrouvé le mec qui a fait des faux papiers d'identité pour Cameron. Faut vraiment qu'on mette la main sur Jax et sur son fils.

…

On a roulé jusque chez Jax ; c'est Tara qui nous ouvre. Elle a l'air crevé.

Avec Chibs, on a trouvé notre VP dans les vaps, allongé sur le sol, dans la chambre d'Abel.

« - Merde! Jax!

Ch - Jackie Boy! Allez mec.

- On a des infos sur Abel! Leroy a trouvé un mec qui lui a fait des papiers pour Cameron. »

Mon meilleur ami a pas l'air de réaliser : en même temps, avec tout ce qu'il a fumé et bu, pas étonnant!

« Ch – Allez, à la douche! »

…

J'émerge ; je suis dans la douche, à poil. J'ai à peine compris ce que me disait Opie et Chibs. J'ai juste compris que c'était à propose d'Abel, et encore, je suis pas sûr.

Les deux derniers jours, j'ai merdé ; j'ai tout lâché. Ma famille, mon club, la vie en générale. J'ai fumé a plus pouvoir m'arrêter, bu aussi, beaucoup. Tout ça, plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. J'ai craqué et mon corps a finalement cédé. Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai comaté, je veux pas savoir. Je veux juste retrouver Abel.

J'ai mis un certain temps a retrouver mes esprits, assez longtemps pour qu'il n'y ai plus d'eau chaude. Quand je sors, m'habille, et me dirige, toujours à moitié stone, vers mes frères. Clay est dans le couloir.

« Cl – Tu peux conduire?

- Ouais. Donnes moi une minute. »

J'ai vu Tara dans la chambre d'Abel. Je sais pas ce que je vais lui dire, tout est flou dans mon esprit, je sais juste que j'ai peur pour elle, que j'ai eu une trouille bleue quand je l'ai vu ligoté sur le fauteuil. Je vais m'adosser au meuble de la chambre de mon fils, je regarde mes pieds. Je la sens venir près de moi.

« Ta – J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.

- Ça n'a rien a voir avec toi. Rien du tout.

Ta – Rien du tout?

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé. Je n'avais aucun droit de te demander ça.

Ta – De me demander quoi? »

J'ai du mal a prononcer deux mots l'un derrière l'autre, a mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, tandis que Tara a la répartie facile. Trop facile. Elle a eu le temps de cogiter ; pas moi.

« - Vouloir que tu restes, être une part de ce que je suis. J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir. C'est toujours ce que je fais, Je ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir. Aux conséquences pour les gens. »

Je sais même pas si ce que je viens de dire a un sens. Je ne me comprends pas moi même, comme si un étranger parlait a ma place : que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, traversaient mon cœur, sans que mon cerveau n'en prenne la pleine conscience.

« Ta – Je ne suis pas « les gens »! »

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres ; ce n'est pas une pute du club, ce n'est pas Wendy. Tara c'est … non j'ai pas de mots pour la décrire. Tara c'est juste Tara, mon premier amour. La seule qui compte.

« - Tu aurais dû retourner à Chicago. Cette merde avec Kohn... ça aurait du être la fin de nous deux.

Ta – Tu dis n'importe quoi! »

Tu crois? Je sais même ce que je dis bébé. J'ai juste peur pour toi, je voudrais juste que rien ne te sois arrivé, que tu n'ai rien vu.

« - Il faut qu'on arrête. Il faut que tu partes loin de Charming. Loin de moi. »

J'ai toujours été la seule personne a te faire souffrir. Fais juste la même chose qu'il y a dix, prend tes affaires et barre toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

« Ta – Jax, tu... Tu peux pas juste me demander de ...

- S'il te plait Tara, S'il te plait, ne complique pas tout, d'accord? C'est simple. Tu n'as rien a faire ici. »

Pour moi, c'est clair, elle ne doit pas rester là, elle doit partir, se protéger de moi, de ce club. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Je ne veux pas la blesser. Je me redresse et pars sans me retourner.

Il faut qu'elle parte, maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

…

On avait beau ne pas être au top, j'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai bossé deux fois plus que d'habitude. Mes connaissances en informatiques ont été mises a rude épreuve : j'ai tout fait pour traquer Cameron. J'ai cracké un nombre de sites fédéraux et locaux inimaginables, police, immatriculation des voitures, aéroports, bases maritimes, péages, Bureau Fédéral d'Investigations. J'ai rien obtenu de vraiment intéressant, hormis peut être l'adresse de quelques mecs susceptibles de faire de faux papiers plus vrais que nature ; c'est fou ce que le FBI peut laisser trainer comme informations sur le net!

Clay a donné les noms à Leroy, le gars a accepté de nous aider sans contre-parties. Juste parce qu'on fait du business depuis longtemps ensemble. C'est réglo, et sympa. Du coup, quand les Niners nous ont appelé, disant qu'il avait un gars avec des infos, Clay a pas cherché : on a été récupéré Jax, chez lui, en plus que mauvais état, et on a filé direction Oakland, où on a retrouvé Leroy et plusieurs de ses gars, dans un terrain vague.

Quelques minutes après notre arrivé, une grosse berline noire est arrivée avec trois mecs dedans : deux blacks et un gars tout maigre dans une chemise a carreaux. Il a pas la carrure bucheron ce blaireau!

« Le – Hey, dis leur ce que tu sais. »

Pas de préambules, On a pas eu le droit aux présentations : c'est pas une perte.

« - Euh. Je pense avoir fait un travail pour l'Irlandais que vous cherchez.

Ju – C'est lui là? »

Je lui colle une photo sous le nez, celle que Cameron avait filé à Clay pour prouver qu'il était bien de mèche avec McKeavy. Ce connard d'irlandais pensait surement pas que ça pourrait nous servir un jour, pour retrouver sa sale gueule.

« - Oui, c'est lui.

Cl – Quoi comme papiers?

- Un passeport irlandais, et un visa de voyage américain. »

Notre faussaire est entrain de flipper... allez mon gars, rappelle toi bien de tout avant que quelqu'un décide de te couper la gorge. Je dis pas ça en l'air, ça sent l'exaspération dans le coin. Happy? Tig? Jax? Je vais pas allez vérifié si vous permettez : je suis trop jeune pour mourir!

…

« Ch – Ça veut dire qu'il essaye de quitter le pays.

Cl – Quel nom il a pris?

- Timothy O'Dell. Une adresse à Belfast. »

Pff, O'Dell en Irlande, c'est comme les Smith ici ; c'est commun. Cet enfoiré a aucune imagination niveau nom, et juste assez pour enlever un bébé! Je vais le crever ce connard! Les irlandais c'est des cons! C'est pour ça que je suis écossais, nous au moins on est intelligent!

« Ja – T'as fait des papiers pour un bébé?

- Non. Non, il était seul.

Op – Ça veut rien dire frangin! »

Jackie boy est déçu, je le comprends. On le comprend tous. Si cet imbécile nous avait dit oui, ça aurait été carrément plus simple ; on aurait plus cherché, on aurait au moins des noms. Mais là, que dalle. Ça devient frustrant!

…

« Ja -S'il avait encore Abel, il aurait besoin de papiers pour sortir du pays. »

Op – Ça veut rien dire mec. Peut être que Cameron est encore dans le coin.

Bo – Ouais, ou alors il est allé ailleurs pour les papiers d'Abel. »

Toutes les informations nous conduisent vers le même point : Cameron a embarqué mon fils en dehors du pays. Personne ne pourra m'en faire démordre, même pas mon meilleur pote. Hayes ne peut pas se cacher ici, tous les Sons, tous les clubs frères ou amis sont a ses trousses, il n'aurait aucunes chances. Son seul salut, c'est de passer la frontière, peu importe laquelle.

« - Quelqu'un qui joue à cache cache, et avec un bébé en plus... C'est pas moi qui lui ferait des pap... »

J'écoute même pas la suite, j'en ai marre de ces conneries, ça ne m'aide en rien. Je m'écarte du groupe, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

…

« Bo – Ouais, ou alors il est allé ailleurs pour les papiers d'Abel. »

Bobby a raison, on peut pas sortir avec un gamin sans papiers. Déjà qu'avec des adultes c'est la merde. Lors de ma traversé de la frontière avec cet enculé de Cameron et Cherry, Unser avait dû mettre la dose sur les papiers pour qu'on soit en règle alors pour le coup...

« - Quelqu'un qui joue à cache cache, et avec un bébé en plus... C'est pas moi qui lui ferait des papiers! Je veux pas de ce genre d'embrouilles!

Cl – Où l'as tu rencontré?

- Chinatown.

Cl – Y'a un port par là?

Le – Alice Street.

Ju – On appelle nos amis et on voit si un Timothy O'Dell a un bateau dans le coin? »

Ce petit a de l'idée. Je peux qu'approuver. On on va récupérer Abel. Et va mettre la main sur cet irlandais et le saigner ; compté sur moi pour m'en occupé personnellement.

« Cl – Merci, Mister Magoo! »

…

Leroy nous a indiqué le chemin a suivre jusqu'au port le plus proche de Chinatown : pas compliqué a suivre, même si Gemma dit que je suis incapable de retrouver la maison depuis la sortie de l'autoroute. Ça la fou mal pour un président de pas être bon en orientation.

Jax a pas roulé a mes cotés, comme d'habitude. Le gamin est complètement perdu : faut que je trouve un moyen de le remettre d'aplomb avant que les autres membres commencent a jaser. Ceux de SAMCRO le feront pas, je m'en fait pas pour ça, là je pense plutôt a tous ceux qui vont arriver ce soir, pour la veillée de Sack.

On gare nos motos et on se dirige vers les pontons.

« Ju – Unser a dit que c'était le ponton 39. »

Juice a bossé vite et bien ; en moins de dix minutes, il a réussit a secouer assez de monde pour obtenir l'immatriculation complète du bateau, son port et son ponton d'amarrage.

« - Personne ne passe.

Ju – D'accord. »

Je fais quelques pas avant de me retourner : Juice et Happy montent la garde. Impeccable. Mais Jax et lui aussi en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout putain?

« - T'es avec nous? »

…

Je reste en arrière : apparemment, Happy a eu la même idée que moi. Clay a pas de soucis a se faire, personne ne passera!

Y'a aussi Jax ; il ne nous a pas dépassé. Il ne cherche pas le bateau? Putain que j'aime pas ça quand il a cette tronche, il me fait peur. C'est pas pour être commandé par ce genre de mec que j'ai signé!

« - T'es avec nous? »

Il hésite. Allez mec! Bouge!

« Ja – Ouais. »

Putain, il m'a fait peur! Il aurait dit non, on avait plus qu'a se jeter dans la flotte et se noyer!

Il passe près de moi, et je lui donne une petite tape dans le dos, histoire de lui montrer que je suis avec lui. On va retrouver Abel.

…

On a trouvé le bateau de Cameron ; je suis Bobby et on monte a bord. Je brise la porte qui mène a la cabine d'un coup de pied et je descends, notre secrétaire reste en arrière, prêt a tirer au moindre problème.

« - C'est vide. »

Quand je suis descendu, j'avais même pas l'impression que quelqu'un a vécu ici c'est dernier jours. C'est trop propre, et c'est trop bizarre!

« Cl – Fouille le. Il doit y avoir quelque chose. »

Roh putain, faut que je redescende dans ce trou a rat? J'aime pas ça les bateaux moi. Le seul liquide que j'aime, c'est l'alcool! Et au dernières nouvelles, les marins se noient pas parce qu'ils sont saouls!

…

Je sais pas trop ce que je peux faire ; Chibs et Bobby fouille le bateau, Ope, Juice et Happy surveille, Clay supervise. Et moi, je suis un poids mort pour eux tous. J'ai pas idée de ce que je dois faire, d'où je dois me mettre. J'ai l'impression de pas être de ce monde.

Je suis a coté du bateau, je regarde à droite, à gauche ; je sais même pas ce que je dois regarder. Mais quand je baisse le regard, c'est là que je perds mes dernières barrières. Le chapeau d'Abel. Son chapeau, mais pas traces de lui. Il était là, il n'y ai plus. J'ai envie de pleurer, d'hurler. Je pourrais plonger dans l'eau et crever ; je n'ai plus personne. Tara, je l'ai rejeté, Abel, on me l'a enlevé, ma mère,... merde.

…

Bon y'a rien a faire là! Y'a personne qui débarque, personne qui veut se prendre un balle dans le cul, et surtout, y'a Juice a coté de moi qui commence a me gonfler sévère!

« - C'est quoi ton problème mec? »

Le gars sait pas rester sans bouger cinq minutes, il passe d'un jambe sur l'autre ; je vais les lui briser.

…

« - C'est quoi ton problème mec? »

Holly shit! Ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai pas l'air à l'aise? Happy va m'accrocher des parpaings aux pieds avant de me pousser dans la flotte à ce rythme. Je vais lui répondre quoi? Je vais quand même pas lui poser la question que je veux lui poser? Oh et puis merde, il oserait pas me tuer devant tout le monde...

« - Pourquoi ta frangine est avec Piney en ce moment? »

…

« - Pourquoi ta frangine est avec Piney en ce moment? »

Il déconne là le petit iroquois? C'est quoi cette question de merde? Il se croit où? Je vais lui faire ravaler sa question...

« - En quoi ça te regarde? »

…

« - En quoi ça te regarde? »

Et bah voilà! Je savais que fallait pas que je demande! J'ai le droit au Happy fâché maintenant! Putain, qu'il est chiant ce mec, on peu jamais discuter ; on dirait Tig après s'être fait mordre le cul par un doberman!

Et il me fixe toujours ; il veut une réponse? Ah merde!

« - Bah je sais pas, je demande! On s'entend bien, alors je me posais la question et euh … je vais voir ou en sont les autres hein, ok? »

Allez mon p'tit Juice, on s'éclipse discrètement, et on se rapproche de Chibs et des autres. Je tiens à la vie!

…

« Bo – J'ai trouvé une facture de la marina : payé cash. J'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

Ch – Ouais, le réservoir est vide. Il prévoyait pas de prendre la mer. »

Ça m'aurait étonné aussi. Ça aurait été trop simple. Il reste plus que deux options pour Cameron de sortir du pays : l'avion et la route, mais vu que sa tête est recherchée sur tout les continents, je pense pas qu'il utilisera la première solution. On va pas prendre de risque malgré tout, et on va mettre ce rafiot au fond de l'eau.

« Cl – Allez, foutons cette merde hors service... silencieusement!

Op – Absolument! »

Opie sort son silencieux et je me lève en voyant du monde se pointer : deux blacks habillés gangsta avec un jerrycan.

« - Qui sont ces sombres individus? »

…

« Cl- Qui sont ces sombres individus? »

On s'est tous retourné ; deux mecs sont entrain de descendre sur le quai de la marina. Survêt noir, t-shirt blanc et bandana pour le premier, Sweat noir, jean, casquette et bidon d'essence pour le second. Pas le genre de mecs a avoir un bateau, et encore moins a le coller dans un port de bourges!

« – Ils ont l'air nerveux. »

Les mecs nous ont vu et ont l'air d'hésiter... si ils pouvaient partir en courant, on pourrait engager la chasse et je pourrait enfin me détendre un peu. C'est qu'il m'a foutu les boules c'te con de Juice. J'ai envie d'un bon bain de sang, là, de suite.

« - Allez voir! »

C'est comme si c'était fait!

…

« Bo – Il a l'air complètement perdu mec. »

Bobby a totalement raison : Jax est pas dans son état normal. Il cogite, et c'est pas bon. Suffit de voir ce que ça a donné la dernière fois : il a faillit devenir nomade.

« Cl - Je m'en occupe. »

Clay vient de prendre le silencieux que je tentais de visser sur mon arme et s'approche de mon meilleur pote.

…

Sur ordre de Clay, Happy, Chibs et moi, on se met en marche direction nos invités... enfin, s'ils avaient décidé de rester dans le coin!

« Ju – C'est parti! »

On a plus qu'a courir maintenant! Putain je suis sur qu'ils ont pris peur en voyant Happy. Y'a bien que Léna pour pas faire de cauchemars devant la tronche de son frangin!

« - On s'casse, on s'casse! Bouge! Bouge! Bouge! »

…

« – Tu fais quoi? »

J'ai même pas senti Clay s'approcher ; je regardais au loin sans rien entendre ni voir. J'ai réagi seulement quand il a pris le chapeau d'Abel, une arme munie d'un silencieux dans la main.

- Assurons nous qu'il ne puisse plus faire de balade en bateau! »

Je sais ce qu'il attend. Il veut que je foute ce rafiot au fond de l'eau et je vais le faire, même si ça ne changera rien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je récupèrerai mon fils.

Je tire sept coups dans la coque, une partie sont sous le niveau de l'eau, deux ou trois, juste assez pour le couler. Je lui tend ensuite le glock.

« - Rend moi le chapeau.

- Je te le rendrais quand je l'aurais retrouvé. »

Il pense pouvoir faire quoi? M'aider? S'il le veut vraiment, il devrait me rendre ce putain de bout de tissu.

« - Parce que nous allons le retrouver. T'entends? »

Pourtant, c'est tout autre chose qu'on entend à l'instant : un crissement de pneus.

…

Les mecs se sont mis a cavaler comme des gonzesses avant de prendre la fuite dans une Plymouth décapotable verte ; on a mis les gazs pour les suivre. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir que Bobby et Tig nous avait rejoint avant de sortir du parking à fond de train suivit de Juice et Chibs.

On a pas mis longtemps a les rattraper, tous autant qu'on était ; ce type de vieille bagnole, c'est clairement pas fait pour rouler vite. Nos dynas sont plus puissantes, on va pas avoir de mal a se les faire... même s'ils essayent de nous semer et nous tirent dessus.

D'ailleurs, a ce petit jeu, on est pas mauvais non plus : Opie réussit a exploser la vitre arrière dès sa première balle. Les deux blacks sont en paniques, ils savent même pas où ils vont, je suis sûr!

…

On a rattrapé le reste du groupe Clay et moi ; on course une vieille caisse verte qui part en morceaux. Les mecs a l'intérieur, me demandez pas ce qu'ils ont fait, j'en sais rien! Mais ils sont pas net, ça c'est clair!

Je roule en dernier, je suis à la traine et j'ai le temps de voir ce qui se passe, d'analyser. C'est aussi comme ça que je m'aperçois qu'Opie est dans la merde. Le conducteur de la voiture s'est pris une palissade en grillage et mon meilleur pote, en roulant dessus, s'est pris un morceau de ferraille dans sa bécane.

« - Allez! Tout va bien! »

Happy qui est arrivé derrière lui a ralenti mais Ope l'a dissuadé de s'arrêter. Pourtant, moi je le fait ; je descends de ma moto pour l'aider.

« - Vas-y trace Jax, c'est bon! »

Il a un barbelé coincé dans la trappe d'embrayage et autour de la jambe. Merde, pas facile a dégager! Je mets plusieurs secondes a le délivrer, de quoi me relayer loin derrière.

« -Merci frangin! »

…

Jax s'est arrêté pour m'aider. Il aurait pas dû, c'était pas nécessaire qu'il perde du temps. Mais c'est sympa, j'aurais pas pû m'extraire seul de ce merdier ; je pouvais même pas descendre de bécane sans risquer de me casser la gueule sur le béton.

« - Merci frangin! »

J'attends qu'il soit remonter pour partir.

…

Les mecs nous ont baladé : ça commence a me gonfler sévère! Après un énième détour et stop grillé, ils rentrent dans une impasse et écrasent le frein. On fait de même. Des blacks débarquent de partout, armés jusqu'au dents, pas l'air aimables.

« - Oh merde! »

…

On a pas compris ce qui nous arrivait : pas le temps de descendre, ou même de couper le contact de nos Dynas qu'une dizaine de mecs nous ont mis en joug. Donc on a pas eu le temps de sortir nos flingues non plus, ça va de soi!

« - Pose ta merde! Pose ça! »

Okay les gars, on s'énerve pas! Doucement! J'ai échappé à la tentative de meurtre d'Happy y'a pas un quart d'heure, j'ai pas changé d'avis sur le fait que je suis toujours trop jeune pour mourir!

« - Posez les! »

C'est bon mec, on a plus rien dans les mains... t'es aveugle ou quoi?

« Cl – c'est juste une visite amicale les amis!

- Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi ce connard a essayé de me faire sauter la tête? »

J'avoue que c'était tout sauf amical notre petite course. Hap, qui est à ma droite se rapproche doucement ; j'espère qu'il va rien faire de stupide. J'aurais du mal a annoncer son décès a sa sœur! C'est elle qui me descendrait pour le coup!

« - J'essayais d'attirer ton attention.

- Oh bah tu l'as maintenant, sale pute! »

Le mec pointe le canon de son glock sur la tête de Bobby. C'est critique.

« - J'ai son attention!

- je vois ça! »

…

On arrive en retard avec Jax, mais apparemment, on nous a pas attendu pour faire la fête. Les gars ont des flingues pointés sur les tempes, un demi-douzaine de mecs sapés gangsta plantés devant eux.

« - On était pas aux docks pour vous. Le bateau rouge, il est a qui? On cherche le proprio.

- Cette merde est à nous maintenant. »

Jax s'avance vers les blacks sans prendre de précautions genre leur dire « j'ai pas d'armes » ou « me tué pas! ». Rah putain mec, arrête tes conneries! Soit pas suicidaire!

Je m'approche aussi, me plaçant à sa gauche ; s'il va en première ligne, moi aussi.

« - Le mec a qui il était, a kidnappé mon fils de 8 mois. »

L'un des mec qui était à la marina, celui au t-shirt blanc, fait signe aux autres de baisser leurs flingues. Bon point, maintenant on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement!

« - Un irlandais?

- Ouais.

- Y'a trois jours, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de cash, vite. On l'a rencontré sur les docks avec du cash et des AK. Il nous a dit ou trouver la voiture, mais y'avait pas d'enfant avec lui. »

J'ai pas besoin de regarder mon pote pour savoir qu'il est déçu , ça se sent dans sa voix.

« - D'accord, merci. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	18. La Mort dans l'âme part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Merci à Edeinn (comme toujours) et à MelleMalfoyZabini pour leurs reviews ... et aussi a tout ceux qui lise cette fic!

Bonne lecture !

J'ai roulé un long moment seul ; le reste des membres ne m'a pas accompagné. C'est mieux comme ça, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. En vain.

Et puis j'ai fini par atterrir au cimetière des anciens combattants, là où est enterré mon père. Là non plus, je sais pas trop ce que j'attendais. Peut être entendre une voix ami, j'en sais rien. John Teller est la seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre, auprès de qui je peux pleurer la perte d'un fils. Il a vécu ça lui aussi, avec mon frère, Thomas. Mais lui n'a pas survécu, il a laissé tombé. Il nous a tous abandonné. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit toujours là et qu'il m'aide, qu'il ait surmonté cette épreuve et, qu'aujourd'hui, il puisse m'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais c'est pas la cas. La seule personne qui pourrait m'aider, c'est ma mère ; mais elle n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe. On ne lui a pas dit pour Abel, de peur qu'elle ne revienne à Charming. Je ne sais même pas où elle est. J'ai pas demandé. Alors comme je n'ai personne sur qui me reposer, sur qui pleurer mon fardeau, je pleure seul, dans ce lieu fait pour ça. Ici au moins, personne ne viendra m'emmerder, me demander ce qui ne va pas. Et personne ne viendra me chercher non plus. Dans mon club, on ne rend pas visite aux morts. Sauf peut-être Opie, pour Donna.

Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à pleurer, a chercher des réponses qui n'arriveront jamais, a m'apitoyer. Et quand j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de bouger, de rentrer dans mon petit quotidien, auprès des miens pour qui je dois être fort et sans sentiments, rien n'avait changé, hormis, peut être, que je me sentais encore plus fautif, plus mal qu'avant.

J'ai traversé tout le cimetière à pied ; allez savoir pourquoi j'ai garé ma Dyna à l'autre bout. Quand j'y pense, c'est con. Le van du club était garé a coté de ma bécane, Piney debout, près de la porte passager, ouverte et Léna, assise par terre, sur le trottoir. Je n'ai vu la frangine d'Hap qu'au dernier moment : elle était cachée par l'arbre.

« - Comment va ton vieux?

- Toujours mort.

- Ouais, ça arrive!

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu chasses la veuve?

- Non. Je m'occupe des formalités pour Half Sack et j'en ai un peu marre, alors ...

- Ouais. Ouais, je sais. »

Je sais pas quoi dire de plus ; on a épuisé les banalités, j'ai plus qu'a reprendre la route.

« - Tu, hum, tu veux savoir ce que j'en penses? Enfin, je suis pas aussi intelligent que JT, mais je suis pas si con que ça.

- Ça va. »

Je ne peux que sauver les apparences. Tout le monde sait que je suis pas au mieux. Et après?

« - Jax! On a pas de … on a pas de psy ou de prêtre. Tu ne veux pas me parler, pas de problèmes. Mais il va falloir que tu parles à quelqu'un, dans ce club, et que tu trouves une issue. »

…

J'ai pas vu Jax arriver : ce n'est que quand Piney a bougé que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un. J'aurais pas parié sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici? Après le club-house, le cimetière est le point de rencard des Sons? Pas évident a trouver comme cachette.

Mon garde chiourme et son VP se sont mis a discuter ; j'ai pas suivit, après tout, leurs histoires ne me regarde pas. Je ne suis pas une des leur, même si j'ai eu quelques taches a faire pour eux. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, suffit de voir comment Happy m'a mise a l'écart et suffit de savoir que plus personne ne m'approche.

« - Jax! On a pas de … on a pas de psy ou de prêtre. Tu ne veux pas me parler, pas de problèmes. Mais il va falloir que tu parles à quelqu'un, dans ce club, et que tu trouves une issue. »

J'ai tourné la tête, cette phrase m'a intrigué. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Mais ce que j'ai vu m'a achevé ; Jax, l'un des gros dur de ce club, s'est assis sur sa moto, l'air ravagé, la mine défaite, près a fondre en larmes. C'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu qu'il avait les yeux rouges : il n'avait pas attendu pour pleurer.

« - J'ai essayé de prendre le temps, de trouver un équilibre entre … les bonnes choses pour ma famille, pour le club. A chaque fois que je pense être dans la bonne direction. Je me retrouve dans un endroit ou je ne pensais pas que je serais si mal. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu es loyal, respectable, tu aimes les bonnes choses. Lui aussi était comme ça. Et il me manque... il me manque. »

Piney c'est ensuite éloigné de Jax, prêt a remonter en voiture pour aller continuer la paperasse. Je me suis levée aussi, j'ai fait le tour du van pour me retrouver coté conducteur, face au First Nine.

« - Je vais parler à Jax. Il me ramènera au club.

- C'est pas une bonne idée. Je veux pas d'ennui avec ton frère.

- Je le gère, t'inquiètes pas. »

Je lui adresse un sourire et le contourne pour rejoindre le père d'Abel, toujours assis sur sa moto, découragé.

…

- Pleurer ça aide pas, hein? »

J'ai vu Léna faire le tour du van et parler à Piney, et j'ai ensuite vu le camion partir ; je ne pensais pas qu'elle resterait avec moi. J'aurais espéré être seul, encore un peu.

« - Tu parles en connaissance de cause?

- Je suis la reine des chouineuses. »

Je me décale pour lui laisser une petite place sur la selle et elle vient s'asseoir près de moi, sans hésiter.

« - Et tu as chialé pour ça ? »

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le soir du kidnapping d'Abel. Quand j'ai quitté le club, vers 23 heures, elle frappait avec rage sur le sac de frappe installé près du ring, sans gants. Je ne doute pas que les cicatrices sur ses mains viennent de là. Je serais près à parier ma moto sur ça.

« - Non, j'étais pas en état.

- Pas en état? »

J'aimerai qu'elle m'explique, après tout si elle veut s'intégrer encore plus dans le club, il va falloir qu'elle ne nous cache rien.

Je la vois tourner son visage vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu saches ce qui m'est arrivée.

- Je demanderai à ton frère alors !

- Tu es comique... ou suicidaire. Il ne te dira rien. »

Elle a l'air plus que sure d'elle pourtant j'aimerai savoir. C'est pas une mauvaise fille : elle est intelligente et gentille, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose au sein du club.

…

- Tu es comique... ou suicidaire. Il ne te dira rien. »

J'ai vu le visage de Jax se fermer quelques secondes, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être est-il déçu que je ne souhaite rien lui dire. Tant pis, il faut savoir froisser les gens pour s'en sortir. Pourtant, Jax a toujours été sympathique et serviable avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée. Il a été méfiant au début, mais jamais méchant. Il n'a pas cherché à m'éloigner. Je ne devrais probablement pas lui refuser une mini, une toute petite explication.

« - Si ça peut te rassurer, ça n'a rien a voir avec SAMCRO : j'ai merdé toute seule, dans mon coin, et Happy m'a déjà recadré. »

Il se tourne précipitamment vers moi, comme s'il était surpris que je puisse dire cela. Sa main se pose sous mon menton et il tourne mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir mon autre joue, celle qui n'est pas de son coté. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il y voit : une marque encore un peu rouge. La marque de la gifle que m'a mise mon frère, il y a deux jours.

« - C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je l'ai cherché.

- Il devait être vraiment hors de lui. »

J'ai pas vraiment envi d'y repenser, mais c'est moi qui ai emmené Jax sur ce terrain, faut bien assumer. Je me dégage de sa poigne et ancre mon regard sur les stèles noires.

« - Il l'était. J'ai voulu le frapper mais, comme je te l'ai dis, j'étais pas en état. Alors c'est lui qui m'a cogné. Juste une fois, et juste assez fort pour me remettre les idées en place.

- Ça a marché ?

- Oui.»

Je regarde toujours ailleurs, les mains jointes sur mes cuisses. Je sens mon voisin bouger, j'entends le bruits du papier de cigarettes et je finis par sentir l'odeur du tabac.

« - Écoute Jax, je sais que ça me regarde pas, que je ne fais pas parti du club, ni de ta famille, encore moins de tes amis mais ... enfin, je t'ai entendu avec Piney. Tu te demandais ce que tu avais bien pu faire pour mériter toutes les merdes qui te tombent sur la gueule... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

…

« - ... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

Je pige pas où elle veut en venir. Pourtant, je ne la presse pas, je la laisse continuer. J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle sera pas longue a toucher son but. C'est pas le genre de fille a tourner autour du pot.

« - Je suis du genre à accumuler les mauvais choix, a toujours prendre le mauvais chemin. Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que j'aurais du me faire descendre quand j'étais plus jeune, avant qu'Hap ne me prenne en charge. Que ça aurait évité beaucoup de tort à beaucoup de gens. Pourtant, je sais que je peux pas revenir en arrière, et même si j'assume pas toujours mes choix, j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça ne se voit pas, parce que des gens comptent sur moi. Je dis pas que je comprends ce que tu vis, j'ai jamais connu ça, je te ferais pas l'affront de dire le contraire. Mais faut que tu continus de te battre et d'espérer qu'un jour tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Tu finiras par atterrir là où tu seras bien, là où tu dois être et où plus rien ne t'atteindra. Mais en attendant, tu dois jamais relâcher tes efforts : tu dois toujours garder en tête ton objectif. »

Ce qu'elle dit est censée : cette gamine, malgré ses vingt et quelques années, a l'air d'en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs. Elle se montre réaliste et déterminée : elle est tout l'inverse de moi, en ce moment.

« - Et tu as trouvé cet endroit? »

Léna fini par se tourner vers moi, un sourire mélancolique accroché aux lèvres.

« - Je sais pas. Pour l'instant, je suis là où je pense devoir être. Là où je suis bien. Mais finalement, c'est peut être encore un de mes mauvais choix : qui sait !

- Et tu penses le savoir comment que c'est le bon endroit?

- Quand je serais en paix avec moi-même, je le saurais. Et il en sera pareil pour toi Jax. »

Elle me donne un sourire franc et innocent. Un sourire qui me ferai presque oublier mes problèmes. Léna a raison : je trouverais bien un endroit qui me convient un jour. Un endroit avec ma régulière ... et mon fils.

Je lui prends la main et la serre dans la mienne en lui murmurant un merci. On reste ensuite quelques secondes assis l'un a coté de l'autre, sans dire un mot, l'esprit plus léger en ce qui me concerne. Je profite de sa présence, elle est apaisante, pleine de bon sens, amicale. Je pourrais encore me fumer quelques clopes si ça pouvait prolonger ce moment car, je le sais, dès que j'arriverai au club ou chez moi, cet apaisement s'évaporera.

Je sens le portable de la sœur d'Happy vibrer entre nous : elle le sort de la poche de sa veste, lance un coup d'œil à l'écran avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge et de lâcher un soupir a fendre l'âme.

« - La paix est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ! »

...

Quand Jax m'a déposé au club, j'ai tout de suite senti que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Comment ? Pas compliqué : le van du club était garé, impliquant le retour précoce de Piney, sans moi, et le faite que mon frère soit assis, seul, sur l'une des tables près du ring, une bière à la main.

« - Hé, t'as besoin d'aide ? »

Je souris au blond en descendant de sa moto. C'est sympa de sa part, mais c'est pas une bonne idée. Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

« - C'est bon, je gère. Merci pour la balade ! »

J'attends qu'il ait redémarré pour me décider a bouger je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers le club house, la tête haute, le regard dur, la démarche fière. Je sais que mon frangin va prendre ça pour une provocation, et c'est exactement ce que je veux ! Je veux qu'on puisse parler, se gueuler dessus serait plutôt exacte, mais qu'on règle le problème. Maintenant. J'en ai marre d'être en quarantaine. Je vais bien.

Je passe la porte, entre dans la pièce principale et accélère un peu le pas, sans omettre de saluer tout le monde. Je sais que mon frère est sur mes talons : je l'ai vu se lever et serrer les poings quand je l'ai esquivé.

Je finis par atteindre ma piaule je referme ma porte, même si je sais qu'elle sera rouverte dans quelques secondes à peine, et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'ai chaud d'un coup ! Mais quand je relève la tête, il est déjà là : je le vois m'observer à travers le miroir.

« - Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans la phrase : tu restes avec Piney ? »

Putain, il a été plus rapide a arriver que je ne l'avais prévu. Y'a des passages secrets dans ce bâtiment ou quoi ? Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? C'est bien ma fille : tu provoques et tu espères avoir une inspiration divine pour savoir quoi dire ! Ca s'arrange pas !

« - Tu me colles avec le plus gros soulard du club en espérant que je vais rester bien tranquille. Tu me connais mal, Hap. »

La réplique à l'air de l'avoir calmé une micro seconde, juste ce qu'il me faut pour enchaîner. Maintenant que je suis partie, un tas de choses me viennent à l'esprit.

« - Je vais bien.

- J'en suis pas si sur. »

Je lâche un nouveau soupir avant de me tourner vers mon frère, je veux le regarder, être face à lui pour qu'il voit que, oui, je vais bien. Je m'appuie contre le lavabo, les bras croisés sous ma poitrine.

« - Je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Y'a 48 heures, c'était pas le cas, alors je crois que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi. Les sevrages, j'ai donné : j'aimerai pas repasser par là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Oh oui, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire ! Les sevrages j'ai donné et lui, il m'a largement supporté pendant ce temps. Je suis odieuse avec lui en règle générale, mais ces moments là on été, de loin, les pires.

« - Je sais, j'étais là je te rappelle ! »

Il me scrute avec insistance, il cherche la faille, le défaut et le mensonge. Il cherche a se prouver qu'il a raison, je le connais.

« - Pas de vomissements, quasiment pas de sueurs ou de tremblements.

- Quasiment ?

- Juste les 24 premières heures, par piques. Mais c'était pas méchant, Piney a cru à des hypoglycémies. »

Le silence s'installe ; il est lourd, pas rassurant. Happy est toujours appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, et moi contre le lavabo. Il continu a me scruter sans gène.

« - Si je te reprends a ...

- Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Je sais ce qu'il va me dire, je préfère pas l'entendre.

Il finit par se détacher de la porte et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front.

« - J'espère bien. »

…

« - Hap. »

J'allais sortir de la chambre de Léna quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler, ou murmurer mon nom serait plus exact. Elle était près de la porte de la salle de bain, les mains dans les poches de son jean, l'air mal à l'aise.

« - Ouais ? »

Je l'ai vu hésiter. C'est pas son genre. Alors je me suis rapproché d'elle.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

- Je sais que c'est pas le moment, avec tout ce qui se passe au club et tout, je veux pas te rajouter d'autres soucis mais, enfin, je ... hum ... mon patron m'a contacté. »

Merde ! Cet enculé se réveille carrément pas au bon moment.

« - Il m'a envoyé un mail et il m'a appelé plusieurs fois ... pour un boulot.

- Quel genre ?

- Je sais pas, y'avait qu'un lieu, un jour et une heure de rendez-vous. Comme d'habitude. »

Je reste silencieux. Je sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Je devrais sauter sur l'occasion pour la sortir de la merde, mais là, le club passe avant. J'ai pas non plus envie de la laisser se débrouiller seule, elle ne le pourra pas. Ce connard lui fera payer son absence : ce boulot n'est qu'une excuse pour lui mettre le grappin dessus et la faire morfler.

« - Pour quand est prévu le rendez-vous ?

- ... Hier. »

Ça, c'est la meilleure !

« - J'ai pensé que ça passerai mais il me harcèle depuis ce matin. Il m'a déjà appelé 8 fois.

- Tu as décroché ?

- NON ! »

Je la vois presque paniquer.

« - Envoie lui un mail. Dis lui que tu peux être à l'endroit prévu dans deux jours. Donne lui une heure aussi.

- Hap ! J'veux pas y aller !

- Je sais. »

Je finis par rompre l'espace qui nous sépare et la prend dans mes bras.

« - J'irais à ta place. Je vais en finir avec toute cette merde. »

…

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai essayé de téléphoner à ma mère : il y avait le numéro de son nouveau pré payé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle n'a pas répondu. Et puis, pour continuer à patauger dans toute cette merde, un bulldozer était passé dans la chambre d'Abel. Un excellent exemple de bordel dont je me serai bien passé.

J'ai mis un long moment à me décider a ranger, a remettre tout en place et a réparer ce qui pouvait l'être : sans doute plusieurs heures. Et à peine commencé, Tara a débarqué. Putain, je vais jamais m'en sortir!

« - Je vais terminer.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. »

Je l'ai vu se baisser et commencé a ramasser j'ai récupéré ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Des jouets en bois colorés.

« - Tu devrais partir. »

Je ramasse des paquets de couches, quelques autres objets je dois tout faire pour ne pas croiser son regard, pour ne pas discuter avec elle. Elle serait capable de me faire changer d'avis. De me faire douter plus que je ne doute déjà. Tara a ce pouvoir sur moi : elle est capable de me faire tourner en rond et cogiter. Y'a dix ans, quand elle m'a demandé de partir avec elle, j'ai faillit la suivre, juste à cause de quelques mots. Elle est toujours capable de me faire douter. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour le moment, j'ai besoin de calme.

« - Non ! Je ne suis pas revenue à Charming pour fuir Kohn. Et je ne me suis pas sentie obligé de rester à cause de ce qu'on lui a fait.

- On s'en fou maintenant. »

Je ne dois pas croiser son regard, alors je continu de ranger, même si c'est mal fait, même si je fou tout en boule : je dois m'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

« - Quand Donna a été tué, toutes ces choses que tu m'as dite à l'hôpital, à propos de ma vie qui n'est qu'une suite de fuites en avant ... que mon visage était le seul que tu voyais ...

- J'aurais jamais du dire ces conneries.

- C'était la vérité ! »

Tara m'envoie l'un des vêtement d'Abel en plein visage, elle est hors d'elle. Je me relève et mon regard croise le sien. Je sais a cet instant qu'elle a gagné. Je ne pourrais pas la dissuader de partir, et je n'aurais pas la force de la pousser vers la sortie. Plus maintenant.

« - Je me suis fabriquée cette vie si ... sérieuse, et quand je la vie, c'est à peine si je me reconnais. Des fois, il y a ces moments en pleine opération quand, tout à coup, je prends conscience de mes ... mes mains, tu vois ? Qui font ces choses extraordinaires, et je me dis « A qui sont ces mains ? Qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Quand je suis avec toi, je me pose pas ce genre de questions.

- Je suis pas la réponse... Regarde moi ! Regarde tout ça !

- C'est ce que je fais en permanence ! Mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais ! Pourquoi je suis là ? Tu comprends ? Est-ce que je dois être là ? J'ai peur de rester, peur de partir, peur d'être une mère. »

Tara est au bord de la crise de nerf, et c'est de ma faute. Elle n'est pas aussi énervée d'habitude, elle a besoin que ça sorte. Alors je la laisse s'en prendre à moi, le seul fautif, sans rien dire ni bouger.

« - Putain, ça s'arrête jamais. Ça me rend folle.

- On s'en fou de tout ça.

- Je sais. C'est très clair pour moi : tout ce bruit ne compte pas. On ne sait pas qui on est vraiment tant qu'on est pas connecté à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle s'approche de moi, elle rompt l'espace et essaie de capter mon regard, ses mains sur mon toprocker.

« - On est juste... des êtres meilleurs quand on est avec la bonne personne. Je n'étais pas censé partir. C'est ici ma place. »

Elle pleure, je ne peux pas supporter de la voir pleurer. Rien n'a changé en dix ans, rien ne changera jamais. Je l'attire contre moi et on va rester un long moment comme ça, juste a profiter l'un de l'autre.

Je sais que c'est de la folie, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

…

J'ai fait ce que m'avait demandé Happy : j'ai répondu au mail de mon patron. J'ai donné une date, un nouvel horaire de rencontre, et un petit mot d'excuse disant que j'étais au chevet d'un ami, gravement malade. Une connerie passe partout qui ne suscite pas la méfiance, normalement.

Ensuite j'ai filé sous la douche et je me suis changée pour aller à la veillée du prospect. Mon frère m'a proposé de rester au club, si je le voulais. Il m'a dit qu'avec ma mise à l'écart des derniers jours, personne ne viendrait rien y redire mais j'ai refusé. Même si on était pas les meilleurs amis du monde, en faite je ne le connaissais pas trop, on a pu discuter quelques fois. On a bossé un peu au garage ensemble aussi. C'était un mec sympa qui en voulait vraiment, qui voulait s'intégrer et rejoindre les rangs. J'ai aucune raisons et aucunes excuses pour ne pas venir ce soir. Je lui dois bien ça, au moins pour avoir veillé sur moi quelques heures, après l'explosion au garage.

On a débarqué, Hap et moi, sur le lieu de la veillée à 18heures. Il y avait déjà un monde incroyable : des bikers de tout les chapitresde la coté ouest, des régulières, des crow-eater, des marines, des flics, des civils aussi,... J'avais rarement vu autant de monde pour un mort.

Mon frère a garé sa moto près des autres, on était pas les derniers a arriver : il manquait Jax. On s'est ensuite dirigé vers l'intérieur.

« - Restes près de moi si tu sais pas où te mettre. »

J'ai juste acquiescé, pas besoin d'en dire plus.

…

Je suis arrivé en même temps que Clay et Bobby au funérarium on se devait d'accueillir toutes les personnes présentent à la veillée du prospect. On s'est mis devant l'entrée du bâtiment et puis Clay est parti faire un tour. Il est revenu quelques minutes après avec Kozik, un ancien de SAMCRO, actuellement membre de Tacoma.

Opie nous a également rejoint.

« CL - Merci d'être venu.

K - Pas de problèmes. Désolé pour le prospect, j'aimais bien ce petit mec.

CL - Je disais à Kozik qu'on avait besoin de monde autour de la table. On est tellement enfoncé dans notre merde, qu'on en oubli de recruter.

O – Je connais trois Hang-Aroung qu'on peut ramener : Filthy-Phil, Shepard et Miles. »

Ope et moi, on a toujours un œil sur les mecs qui nous tourne autour. On cherche les bonnes recrues. C'est comme ça que j'ai proposé d'intégrer Mi-Couille, et Juice avant lui.

« Cl – Bien.

– Happy en a marre d'être Nomade. Il veut se poser pour être près de sa sœur. Vaudrait mieux qu'il se pose ici plutôt qu'au nord : il serait capable de l'embarquer avec lui. »

Il m'a lâché l'info y'a quelques temps, autour d'un shoot de vodka, alors qu'on discutait de sa frangine il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, il n'avait pas envie de repartir, et de la laisser seule ici, entre nos sales pattes de pervers. Il semblait plaisanter, mais au fond, il était sérieux. Happy, c'est pas le genre de mec à dire des trucs sans arrières pensées.

« Cl – Happy est un plus qui tombe bien. »

Ça c'est vrai ! Avec lui dans l'équipe, on risque pas de s'ennuyer autour de la table.

« - Dis leur !

K – Tacoma est entrain de grossir j'avais envi d'être transféré dans un chapitre plus petit.

B – Tu penses revenir à Charming ? »

Oulah ! J'veux pas te casser tes espoirs frangin, mais ça sent l'embrouille a des kilomètres ! Ton projet, tu peux l'oublier !

« K – Ouais. Je vais faire une demande de transfert à la prochaine assemblée.

B – Tig risque de coincer Frangin. »

Bobby a raison. Le plus gros problème de Kozik, c'est Tig et notre sergent va pas se priver de le lui rappeler.

« Cl – On fera ce qu'il faut.

K – Ok mec. »

Désolé Clay, t'as vraiment de l'espoir !

Je vois Opie tourner les talons, pour entrer dans la salle principale, derrière Kozik. Je le suis. Je sais que Bobby va contester, je veux pas m'en mêler, le vote résoudra le problème.

…

Je me suis recueillie rapidement devant le cercueil de Kip ; y'a pas matière à débat, les enterrements, c'est définitivement pas mon truc. Un cercueil, ça me fou les jetons ! Plus j'en suis loin, et mieux je me porte. Je préfère aller déposer une fleur sur une tombe ou tout simplement me souvenir de la personne avec des photos ou juste ma mémoire, Ça c'est plus mon truc. Et puis surtout, on fait ça quand on veut, quand y'a personne autour de nous. Là, je me sentais observé, comme si les gens allaient critiquer ma façon d'être ou de faire. Dire que je m'étais mal recueillit, pas assez longtemps, que je n'avais pas assez d'émotions. Que j'avais pas versé ma petite larme.

Je me suis donc mise dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte, laissant toute la place aux crow-eater qui agissaient comme les pleureuses de la tradition arabe. Ces femmes payées pour pleurer un mort à la place de la famille qui, elle, doit rester digne. Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu, beaucoup peut être, mais bon, vous voyez le genre.

Mon frère a fini par me rejoindre : je me doutais que le reste du club tarderai pas, j'allais être libéré de ma corvée morbide.

« - Il va être enterré avec ses couleurs ? »

J'ai chuchoté, pour ne pas être entendu du reste de la foule.

« - Ça a été voté cet après midi, après que tu sois rentrée. Il allait finir sa première année en tant que prospect, il aurait du être intégré. »

Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi tout le monde avait été rappelé à la chapelle. Ce qu'ils allaient voté était plus important, symboliquement, que leur présence en ce moment.

Juice, Chibs, Bobby et Opie on fini par débarquer dans la petite pièce du fond ils m'ont tous adressé un sourire en entrant, sourire que je leur ai rendu avant de sortir.

…

Lorsque je suis arrivé avec Tara, j'ai vu Léna dehors, assise sur le muret qui sépare le jardin du funérarium de la rue. J'ai dis à Tara d'aller m'attendre à l'intérieur : je voulais parler avec la sœur d'Happy. Pas longtemps. Mais ma régulière ne devait pas être là, ça la regarde pas.

Quand elle m'a vu approché, c'est elle qui a engagé la conversation.

« - Ça va mieux ? »

Je me suis posé à coté d'elle, le cul sur les pierres.

« - J'sais pas trop.

- Dure fin d'après midi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça... Tara m'a tapé une crise de nerf. »

Je sais pas pourquoi je viens de dire ça, ça m'a échappé. Mais peut être qu'au fond, comme me l'a dit Piney, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Une personne qui comprend le club, mais aussi quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mains sales et les oreilles remplies des mensonges qui y circulent.

« - Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait partir, se barrer loin de Charming, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec moi.

- J'trouve ça plutôt mignon qu'une femme accepte de vivre dans un bled aussi pourri, avec un biker cinglé, et tout ça par amour. »

Vlam ! Prend toi ça dans ta gueule mon gars ! Les nanas, ça se soutient toujours ! Sale traitresse !

« - Donc toi aussi tu es mignonne ? Tu fais la même chose que Tara, mais pour Happy, je te rappelles. »

Égalité pour le VP de SAMCRO, gamine.

« - Là, tu sous entends que je couche avec mon frère. Désolé, j'ai pas encore pris les mauvaises habitudes de Tig. »

Ok, j'abandonne, je suis Game-Over ! Elle m'a battu.

« - Écoute Jax, je peux pas t'aider plus que je ne l'ai fait cet aprèm. J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu vis et j'ai encore du mal avec les fondements de ce club. Je voudrais pas te dire de conneries, mais si Tara est encore là et s'accroche à toi, c'est qu'il y'a une raison. La loupe pas.

- Y'a dix ans elle est partie à San Diego elle m'a demandé de la suivre et j'ai refusé. Tout ça, on l'a déjà vécu, on a déjà eu les même emmerdes, les mêmes discutions, et on a tiré les mêmes conclusions qu'en ce moment. Charming, c'est pas pour elle.

- C'est tes conclusions ou les siennes ? Parce que sérieusement, elle m'a l'air plutôt accroc, je pense pas que c'est elle qui ai décidé que, aujourd'hui, Charming n'est plus un endroit pour elle et que, toi, t'étais pas le bon mec. Suffit de voir comme elle me regarde en ce moment : j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'arracher les yeux. »

Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois que Tara n'a pas bougé de là où je l'ai laissé elle a les bras croisés, et regarde la brunette à mes cotés avec un regard de lionne qui va sauter sur une gazelle pour la bouffer.

« - Ouais, elle a pas l'air de t'aimer.

- J'ai l'habitude. C'est toujours comme ça avec les autres filles ! M'enfin, si elle m'attaque, je réponds je te préviens : je me laisserai pas faire. »

Je me lève et me met a croupi un peu en arrière du muret, toujours près de Léna.

« - Je vais aller la calmer alors ! Je tiens pas a ce que tu me l'abîme ! »

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui ne manque pas de la faire râler, avant de me redresser complètement, et d'ajouter, toujours dans l'idée de la foutre en boule.

« - Au faite, sympa les talons ! Fais gaffe, ton frère est un fétichiste des talons aiguilles. Il se tape que des nana qui en porte !

- Sale con ! »

…

J'ai vu Jax arrivé, accompagné de Tara ; il a été discuter quelques minutes avec la frangine d'Happy, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment pour se recueillir. Il va falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair rapidement. Il doit se ressaisir s'il veut garder le respect de ses frères.

Je suis entré dans la petite salle juste derrière eux : Tara était à genoux devant le cercueil, Jax se tenant derrière. Elle a fini par se relever et je l'ai attiré a moi : elle a eu du courage, beaucoup de courage. Voir quelqu'un se faire poignarder, assister au kidnapping d'un enfant, supporter la déprime de Jax et ne pas foutre le camp, ça prouve sa force de caractère. Elle est l'ancre de mon VP, son radeau de survie. Je veux juste lui montrer à quel point je suis fière d'elle. Tara va finir par s'en aller et nous laisser seuls, Jax et moi.

« - Il a survécu aux champs de mines irakiens pour se faire buter dans une putain de cuisine. Tu tiens le coup fils?

- Ça va. T'as parlé à maman?

- Ouais, ce matin. Elle va bien. Elle se fait du soucis pour sa famille. »

Je crois que c'est le moment de balancer ce que j'ai a lui dire.

« - Elle n'est pas au courant pour Abel. Elle prendrait tout sur elle... elle en ferait son fardeau. Ça n'aiderai personne.

- Ça se tient.

- Et toi? Tu vas tenir le coup? »

…

« - Et toi? Tu vas tenir? »

De quoi il me parle? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là?

« - Y'a peut être 40 ou 50 membres qui nous regardent en ce moment Nous représentons le passé, le présent et le futur de ce club. Bien sur que les Sons sont une organisation démocratique, mais tout le monde sait bien que ce qui se passe à Charming, donne le ton à tout les autres chapitres.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe à Charming?

- A toi de me le dire. »

Je comprends pas où Clay veut en venir ; je sais déjà tout ça. Que nos décisions influencent les autres groupes, qu'on représente aussi le futur de l'organisation, qu'un jour je prendrais les rênes. Quel rapport avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui?

« - Ces mecs derrières nous, ils t'aiment. Ils comprennent ton chagrin et ils le respectent. Mais ils se demandent aussi ce que tu vas faire.

- Ça c'est mon problème.

- Non. Aucun de ces mecs est assez vieux pour se souvenir de ce qui est arrivé à ton père. Comment il a perdu pied quand Thomas est mort.

- Ouais. Mais je suis pas mon père.

- Ça je le sais, mais pas eux. Il faut que tu leur montre quelque chose. »

On y est donc ; voilà où il veut en venir. Clay veut que je me montre plus fort, que j'oublie ma peine lorsque je suis auprès d'eux. Il a peur que je sombre comme JT.

« - Il faut que tu fasses un choix fils.

- Et je devrais choisir entre quoi et quoi?

- Qu'Abel soit mort et que tu veuilles te venger, ou qu'il soit vivant et que tu sois près à tuer pour le retrouver. Maintenant, si tu ne peux pas faire ce choix, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à quatre pattes et prier pour qu'il se passe quelque chose... rapidement. »

On en revient donc toujours à ça : le choix, le chemin a prendre. Ne pas être sur que ce sera le bon cette fois-ci. Pouvoir perdre toujours plus. Je n'ai pas envie de me tromper, je n'ai plus envie d'être déçu. Pourtant, Clay et Léna ont raison : ils m'ont dit la même chose, sous différentes formes. Je ne dois pas abandonner mon but, je dois toujours regarder devant, là où je veux aller. Ne jamais regarder en arrière ou douter. Ne jamais montrer que l'on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait. Même si on se plante, ne pas s'apitoyer. Ne pas regretter.

Je veux retrouver Abel, je veux vivre avec Tara, je veux être à la tête de ce club : je n'ai pas d'autres perspectives. Je sais ce que je veux, je l'ai toujours su au fond. Mon club, ma famille. Et maintenant, je sais quel est la première de mes priorités, et je ferais tout pour y arriver.

…

« - Salut.

- Oh, tu m'as fait peur! »

Merde, Lyla m'a flanqué une de ses trouilles! Elle est arrivée par derrière alors que je suis toujours posée sur le muret : je l'ai pas entendu arriver.

« - Désolée. Je peux rester avec toi? Les enterrements ça me fout le cafard.

- Je suis pareil. »

Je lui fait signe qu'elle peut rester ; elle s'assoit à mes cotés. J'ai rarement été en contact avec elle, comme avec Tara ou Gemma d'ailleurs. Je fuis les relations entre filles : trop complexes, trop hypocrites, trop de jalousies. Je préfère de loin les mecs. Avec eux, pas de problèmes, et quand il y en a, ça fini à coups de poings. On agit et après on réfléchit : tout à fait moi.

« - Tu connaissais bien le prospect?

- Un peu, sans plus. Happy a été strict avec lui : il devait resté discret sous peine de perdre sa dernière couille. »

La blonde me regarde étonnée.

- Tu ne savais pas? Il a perdu la droite en Irak.

- Non. Je l'ignorais... Je passe peu de temps au club. Mon boulot me prenait beaucoup de temps. Et Opie aime pas que je traine trop près des Sons.

- Je peux le comprendre. »

Je regarde Lyla du coin de l'œil : elle est blonde, mignonne, même si elle fait encore adolescente. Et puis les autres ne se sont pas gênés pour la mater quand elle était à poil. La position d'Opie est plus que compréhensible : si j'étais un mec, j'aimerai pas que ma nana, une reine du porno, roule du cul dans un club de motard pervers, aux mains baladeuses.

« - Ton frère à l'air protecteur avec toi. Opie m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas vu.

- Ouais, j'ai vécu à pas mal d'endroits : Chicago, New York, Seattle, San Francisco, alors on se voyait pas souvent. Et puis, on a tout les deux de très forts caractères, alors ça fait souvent des étincelles. Plus on était loin l'un de l'autre, mieux ça se passait.

- Ça a l'air d'avoir changé.

- Pas vraiment en faite. J'ai juste appris a faire des concessions. »

Et aussi, surtout même, je me suis aperçue que sa présence me manquait, que j'avais besoin de lui pour créer un équilibre. Il est celui qui m'empêche de sombrer et de perdre pied. Toutes les fois où j'ai déconné, c'est parce qu'il était trop loin. On s'est rencontré à San Francisco, y'a une dizaine d'années, alors qu'il était à Charming. Quand j'en ai eu marre, je suis partie à New York : quitte à être éloigné, j'ai pensé filer loin. Et puis j'ai emménagé à Chicago, peu de temps avant qu'il ne devienne Nomade pour la première fois : il a fait ce choix pour pouvoir se rapprocher, mais il était plus souvent ailleurs. Une fois de plus, ça a clashé, alors il a intégré Tacoma et, au bout d'une année, j'ai débarqué à Seattle. La suite, on la connait tous : il passait son temps entre Charming, Tacoma et Bakersfield, pour voir sa mère, il a alors intégré les Nomades, une seconde fois. Et moi, j'ai posé mes valises à Charming, espérant qu'il y resterait aussi, avec moi. Pour moi. J'ai plaqué mon boulot, mes amis, ma vie, parce qu'il est la seule personne qui compte réellement.

« - Les voilà! »

Je me retourne vers l'endroit que regarde ma voisine : en effet, les Sons sortent du funérarium. Opie se dirige vers nous alors que nous nous levons et je me dirige vers mon frère qui se trouve avec Clay, Juice, Bobby, Chibs, Kozik et Piney. Jax et Tara sont ensembles : ça à l'air d'aller mieux pour lui.

…

Léna était avec Lyla : merde ma sœur qui parle avec une autre nana, c'est tellement rare! Surtout que l'autre est toujours en vie.

Elle se rapproche, le sourire aux lèvres, et je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à moi tout en marchant. Je suis content qu'elle soit restée : je sais qu'elle déteste ce genre d'évènements. Elle aurait pu rentrer au club, mais elle est toujours là.

L'ambiance est moins lourde que tout à l'heure. On discute entre nous, tout en rejoignant nos motos.

…

La sœur d'Happy vient vers nous alors qu'on se dirige vers elle ; elle a retrouvé le sourire et ça fait plaisir à voir. Ça m'inquiétais de la voir si renfermé. Elle répond même à mon salut en venant cogner son poing contre le mien, en m'accordant un sourire radieux. Que j'aime cette gamine! Que j'aimerai que ma Kerriane lui ressemble, qu'elle ait ce sourire franc et sincère. Léna pourrait être ma fille de substitution ici, à Charming, ça me dérangerait pas.

On marche dans une ambiance plus sereine ; le préz sait que de nouveaux hommes vont bientôt étayer notre table. Hap lui a officiellement demandé a être transféré. Il sait aussi qu'on va finir par remettre les choses en ordre : Gemma, Abel, les autres chapitres nous ont assuré leurs soutient matériels et financiers.

…

Lyla m'attend là où elle discutait avec Léna. Je m'approche d'elle, l'embrasse sur le front et la prend dans mes bras.

…

Tara est contre moi alors que nous suivons le reste du groupe. Opie va rejoindre Lyla, Léna est avec Happy. Tout pourrait paraître normal.

…

Une salve de coup de feu vient de se faire entendre ; je vois les étincelles créées par une arme. Les coups sont rapprochés, ils proviennent d'un automatique.

Je pousse ma sœur à terre avant de me jeter sur elle pour la protéger. Je vois Juice, Clay et Bobby, qui eux se sont juste baissés, avancer vers le van gris, leurs armes à la main.

…

J'ai pas compris ce qui se passait tout de suite. J'ai entendu des coups de feu rapprochés et j'ai été projeté à terre, mon frère au dessus de moi. Ce n'est lorsque j'ai relevé la tête que j'ai compris. Des mecs cagoulés dans un van gris, l'un armé d'un fusil mitrailleur, tirant par la porte latérale : un drive by.

…

On s'est tous jeté à terre pour éviter les balles. Les mecs nous ont surpris au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. J'ai sorti mon glock et j'ai avancé, accroupit, vers la rue. J'ai vu Happy près de sa sœur, Opie avec Lyla et Jax avec Tara.

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur le trottoir, Unser et ses gars étaient entrain de canarder l'avant du van. Le chauffeur a fait une embardé et le tireur a été éjecté.

…

J'ai rejoins Juice sur la route lorsque j'ai vu que ma frangine allait bien. Clay et Bobby sur mes talons. On a tiré quelques balles pour la forme, pour montrer que SAMCRO ripostait. En vain. Les mecs avaient shooté Hale, l'adjoint d'Unser, et se barraient en vitesse.

…

Hale à terre, c'est la première chose que j'ai vu lorsque je me suis relevé, accompagné de Tara. Et puis, j'ai vu le reste : Chucky se tenant le bras, sans doute touché, et puis ce gosse, au sol, couvert de sang. Sa mère est une partisane du club.

Les gens autour de moi commencent a se relever, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour le tireur, que les flics tentent de mettre au sol : il porte un sweat a capuche, des gants, de quoi se cacher le visage. Il a toujours son flingue mais ne s'en sert pas.

J'entends les hurlements de la mère qui appelle au secours pour son fils.

Je ressent les battements de mon cœur ; ils emplissent mes oreilles, bourdonnent dans ma tête, de plus en plus fort. Ils sont entêtants.

Je ne quitte pas cet enfoiré des yeux, toute mon attention lui est consacrée.

Mon cœur me guide, ses battements me donnent le rythme. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne me rend pas vraiment compte de mes pas. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve : j'avance sans vraiment avancer, je vois sans vraiment voir, j'entends sans vraiment entendre.

Mon cœur me donne la voie à suivre, je lui obéit.

Je ne vois rien d'autre que mon but, le seul qui m'importe pour le moment.

Je saute sur le trottoir, et le choc sous mes pieds me rappelle à la réalité ; je me précipite vers les flics, les pousse et attrape le mec au sol. Je dois montrer aux autres que je n'ai rien perdu de ma détermination, de ma hargne. Il va prendre pour tout ceux qui m'ont fait du mal : pour Stahl, qui a piégé ma mère, pour Cameron, qui a kidnappé mon fils, pour Clay, qui me croit faible. Je n'ai qu'un but : le détruire comme les autres veulent me détruire.

…

Je me suis relevée lentement. Mon frère a suivi Juice, Clay et Bobby et je les vois tirer quelques balles en direction du van. On sait tous que c'est peine perdue ; ils ne font ça que pour l'honneur.

Hale est plus loin, au sol, le crâne en sang. Le véhicule lui est passé dessus. Le mec est mort et quelques personnes sont autour du corps.

Et puis je vois Jax, il est pas loin de moi. Il regarde partout ; il a vu l'adjoint du shérif, il a vu le mec sans doigts qui traine au club, Chucky, et ce gamin au sol. Lui aussi a été touché, une balle dans le ventre. Sa mère est en panique à coté de lui. Elle crie pour qu'on appelle les secours. Je me précipite vers Tara pour qu'elle se ressaisisse : il paraît que c'est un bon médecin, alors qu'elle se bouge. Qu'elle aide. Je la voit partir vers le gamin, mais elle est toujours sous le choc : elle est lente.

Je cherche mon frère du regard, je le vois près a remonter vers moi. Mais ce qui retient mon attention c'est Jax, encore. Il a le regard du mec perdu ; celui du mec qui se demande où il est, ce qu'il fait. Le regard du mec qui se croit en plein rêve, qui plane a moitié, et qui portant, analyse tout avec une acuité accrue. Je connais cette sensation ; on pense que rien ne peut nous atteindre et on ne pense pas aux conséquences, on agit.

Il a croisé mon frère qui revenait vers moi : je ne sais même pas s'il l'a vu. En tout cas, une fois sur la route, il paraît déterminé. Jax se jette sur le tireur, maintenu au sol, et lui écrase la gueule contre l'asphalte, encore, encore et encore.

…

Jax est passé à coté de moi alors que je remontais près du groupe et de ma sœur. J'ai pas capté ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait juste l'air différent de ces derniers temps. Déterminé, près à tout. Il avait une lueur qui m'est familière dans les yeux : celle du tueur.

…

Personne n'a bougé lorsque mon meilleur ami a attrapé le tireur, surtout pas les flics. Ils avaient eu tellement de mal à le mettre au sol qu'ils ont du se sentir soulager en voyant quelqu'un prêts à le calmer, peu importe la technique. Peu importe les conséquences.

Jax a balancé la tête du mec au sol, plusieurs fois, avant qu'on réagisse.

…

Opie, Bobby et Clay sont près de Jax qui ressemble à un lion a qui on aurait chipé sa proie. Voilà donc le choix qu'il a fait concernant son avenir : se battre. C'est la meilleure solution. Celle que je lui ai conseillé, même si je ne pensais pas tout à fait à ça en lui disant de ne pas abandonner.

Je sens mon frère passer son bras autour de ma taille et je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Il apprécie le spectacle pour le coté brut et sanglant, tandis que je me pose des questions sur ce qui adviendra de Jax. Peut importe où cela me conduira : le VP a besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un pour l'écouter et le guider. Et s'il le veut, je tiendrais cette place.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	19. Crime et Chatiment part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Merci à Edeinn (et merci de me supporter, et de me conforter dans mes délires!) et à MelleMalfoyZabini pour leurs reviews ... et aussi a tout ceux qui lise cette fic!

Bonne lecture !

La nuit a encore été agitée. Après le Drive-by, on a eu le droit aux interrogatoires : qui a fait ça? Pourquoi? Mon statut de sœur d'un Sons m'a pas épargné. Genre, j'en savais quelque chose moi! Comme si j'étais leur conseillère attitrée! Bande de nazes … si vous aviez mieux travaillé à l'école vous en seriez pas là. Que je hais les flics! Bon d'accord, j'ai des doutes, des pistes, mais je vais pas aller les partager avec eux. Je garde ça pour moi.

Je suis rentrée au club vers minuit, avec mon frère et d'autres. Clay leur a demandé de pas trop se disperser, de rester dans les locaux du club le plus possible pour éviter toutes nouvelles tentatives de tueries. Seul Jax n'étais pas avec nous : Unser l'a embarqué après qu'il ait explosé le mec du van.

Je me suis levée vers 7 heures, sans avoir vraiment dormi. Qui aurait pu de toute façon. Happy n'a pas passé la nuit avec moi et je ne lui en veux pas ; il a beaucoup a supporter, comme tout les autres membres. Ils devaient surement préparer les représailles, se morfondre. La rengaine habituelle.

Dans la salle, tout le monde est présent. Ils se préparent, avalent leurs petits déj, souvent fait d'alcool. Si ça se trouve, ils savent même plus s'il s'agit du digestif ou du premier repas de la journée : ils ont pas du s'arrêter entre temps.

« - Salut. »

Quelques réponses se font entendre et je traverse la salle jusqu'au bar. Comme tout les matins depuis trois jours maintenant, je passe derrière le comptoir pour me préparer à manger : avant c'était Kip qui s'en chargeait, en bon chevalier servant et prospect influençable qu'il était. Maintenant, je me débrouille seule, pas que ça me déplaise, mais j'aimais bien être servie.

« - Ta tasse est déjà dans le micro-onde, t'as plus qu'à le faire tourner. Le reste est à ta place habituel. »

Je me redresse, reposant la tasse sur l'étagère, sous le zinc, pour me retrouver face à Juice qui est de l'autre coté du comptoir, tout sourire. Je mets en marche la machine et je remarque que, en effet, le thé, le sucre et les pains au chocolat sont au bout du bar, là où je m'assois d'habitude.

« - Merci. »

Je m'adosse au micro-onde, face à mon « sauveur » du jour, les mains posées sur le rebord du plan de travail. Il me fixe avec un petit sourire – charmeur? - les bras croisés sur le bar. J'en fais de même ; on va pas se démonter devant un biker … même s'il a un beau petit cul! Et qu'il est super sexy avec ce cuir sur le dos... qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour voir ce qui se cache en dessous. Vas y mon chou, fais tomber la chemise!

« - Bien dormi princesse? »

Merci Chibs! T'es un amour! Tu m'as sauvé d'un nombre de gifle mentale impressionnant et d'une divagation spirituelle qui me donnait chaud. Bon sang, va vraiment falloir que je dorme et que je sorte de ce monde de mec : ils m'ont contaminé avec leurs pensées perverses!

« - Ça aurait pu être mieux. Et toi?

- Pas dormi! Comme ça, pas de soucis. »

Il passe près de moi et pose sa main sur ma hanche tout en m'embrassant sur la joue, avant de poser une bouteille vide avec un groupe d'autre, par terre.

« - Ton frère est entrain de changer le câble d'embrayage de sa bécane au garage, si ça t'intéresse..

- Merci pour l'info. En même temps, il pouvait pas être bien loin.

- Tu m'étonnes! Il est pas assez con pour te laisser avec nous, sans surveillance! »

Pas assez con pour me laisser sans surveillance qu'il vient de dire l'écossais? Bah il devrait revoir ses plans le frangin alors, parce que là, y'aurais bien besoin de sa « surveillance »! Pas pour Chibs, je vais prendre ça pour un geste amical, paternel peut être, mais plutôt pour Juice et moi. C'est que je délire pas quand Hap est à coté : il me connait tellement, ça en serait dangereux.

« - Juice, ramène toi. »

Chibs retourne vers le reste des bikers et heureusement, il embarque l'iroquois avec lui! Fiou, sa vertu est sauve!

La sonnerie caractéristique me fait savoir que l'eau est chaude et me ramène à mon occupation principale ; je récupère ma tasse et la pose sur le comptoir, avant d'en faire le tour pour aller m'assoir. Mais je vais pas rester seule très longtemps : Chibs va revenir quelques minutes plus tard et squatter le tabouret à ma droite.

« - On va aller chercher Jax au commissariat, tu veux venir? Ça te changera les idées.

- Si Happy est d'accord.

- Il vient avec nous, donc pas de problème. »

Je lui souri franchement. J'apprécie qu'il pense à moi pour venir, pour sortir un peu et prendre l'air. J'en ai besoin après ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours. J'ai envie de me retrouver avec eux tous : ils m'ont manqué parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec eux. Je commence à m'habituer à leurs défauts, à leurs conneries et à leurs problèmes. Je comprends ce que mon frère aime ici : c'est une famille unie, avec les bons et les mauvais cotés. Avec les joies et les tracas. Chibs et Jax commencent à me faire sentir ça.

« - Je peux te donner un conseil? »

Ça sent le roussi non?

« - Oui, bien sur.

- Fais gaffe avec Juice. C'est pas une bonne idée qu'il t'approche de trop.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis, il est pas avec quelqu'un?

- Le fait qu'il ait une régulière veut pas dire qu'il a pas les yeux, et les mains, qui trainent.

- Pour moi, être en couple et avoir des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'est incompatible. Je rentre pas dans ce genre de jeu.

- J'espère que tu lui feras comprendre, si jamais il tentait quelque chose.

- J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il ne tentera rien ... »

Je lance un regard appuyé à mon interlocuteur. Je suis sure que, après être venu me voir, Juice va passer un sale quart d'heure en compagnie de mon voisin de table.

Je finis ma tasse ; je suis prête à me lever pour débarrasser lorsque l'écossais m'interromps.

« - Laisse, je vais m'en charger. Va plutôt aider ton frangin avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose. Il est plus doué pour les tatouages que pour la mécanique.

- Pas faux. »

Je me lève et sort en remerciant Chibs.

…

J'ai somnolé entre deux verres cette nuit. Pas envie de pioncer, pas envie de passer la nuit avec une des putes qui nous a rejoint, pas non plus envie de transmettre mon cafard à Léna. On en est tous là : l'attaque d'hier soir, on s'y attendait pas. On pensait pas avoir de comptes si gros a régler ; surtout pas pendant une veillée. C'est vraiment une idée merdique. Une idée qui va entrainer de très grosses représailles, sanglantes. Le genre de truc que j'adore.

J'ai finalement décidé d'aller au garage, il était 6 heures passées : je devais changer le câble d'embrayage de ma Dyna, ça fait plusieurs jours que je repousse l'échéance, mais va falloir que je le fasse avant qu'il me lâche.

Léna a débarqué une heure plus tard, de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Je venais juste de finir de tout démonter.

« - Salut Hap. »

J'ai les mains pleines de cambouis, alors je ne l'embrasse pas. Elle apprécierait pas.

« - T'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, mais vous, vous avez pas l'air d'avoir dormi non plus! »

Tout le monde? J'aimerai bien savoir de qui elle parle là!

« - Chibs.

- Pardon?

- Tu voulais savoir de qui je parlais, non? »

Intelligente la miss... elle me connait par cœur. Si c'était pas elle, ça me dérangerais. Mais moi aussi je la connais : elle me cache quelque chose. Elle veut essayer de paraître détendu, mais elle l'est trop. Elle ne soutient pas mon regard plus de quelques secondes. J'aime pas cette attitude.

« - Tu as des nouvelles pour le rendez-vous? »

Je sais pas ce qu'elle me cache ; je le saurais bien assez tôt. Autant changer de sujet.

« - Ouais. C'est prévu demain à 14 heures.

- Où?

- Los Angeles.

- Rien a voir avec Seattle. Je m'attendais plutôt à monter dans le nord.

- Apparemment, le mec que je devais escorter est en vacances là-bas. Il était prévu qu'il ait un garde du corps qui pouvait passer pour une escorte. »

Ma sœur a toujours occupé le coté glamour du boulot. Et j'ai toujours détesté ça. En faite, c'est ce qui m'a toujours laissé méfiant : c'est pour ça que j'avais mon réseau. Je voulais savoir si un connard avait pas été trop loin. J'aurais pas supporté qu'un de ces sacs à merde pose ses mains sur elle. C'est arrivé deux fois, et je les ai pas loupé.

« - T'as besoin d'aide? »

Autant j'adore la mécanique, autant les trucs de précisions comme replacer un câble d'embrayage, je déteste. Je lui tends le filin et lui cède la place.

« - Chibs m'a proposé de les accompagner récupérer Jax. Ça t'embête? Il paraît que tu viens aussi.

- J'emmène sa bécane avec le van, et je rentre après. Je pensais que je devais partir plus tôt, mais comme je vais qu'à L.A, je pourrais bouger que cette nuit.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question Hap! »

Elle perd pas le nord! Et quand elle est comme ça, ça veut dire qu'elle a déjà décidé.

« - De toute façon j'ai pas le choix, hein?

- T'as tout compris! »

Elle finit d'enrouler le câble dans le boitier, près de la pédale : il ne faut pas que sa soit trop lâche, sinon on ne peut pas passer les vitesses, ni trop tendu, sinon ça casse. Léna est la spécialiste de ce merdier.

« - Clay est au courant que tu pars quelques temps?

- Oui.

- Tu lui as dit pourquoi?

- Aurais-tu peur qu'on découvre tes vilains secrets, Léna? »

…

« - Aurais-tu peur qu'on découvre tes vilains secrets, Léna? »

Sale con! J'ai bien envie de le lui dire, mais en faite non! Je vais attendre qu'il rentre. Je pose le petit tournevis que j'avais dans la main et prend une clef anglaise qui traine pas loin, avant de me tourner vers lui, l'air suggestive.

« - Quels secrets? »

Il a parfaitement compris là où je voulais en venir au vu du sourire sur ses lèvres. J'ai toujours adoré frappé avec ce genre d'objet : ça fait mal, ça fait des plaies profondes et, surtout, on se brise pas les doigts.

Une fois sure de mon effet, je reprends mes outils initiaux et finis de remonter ce qui doit l'être.

…

Je sors du commissariat ; il est presque 10 heures. Je me suis tapé une garde à vue de douze putain d'heures! Une demi journée, ou plutôt une nuit, que j'aurais pu passer a chercher mon fils. Cette journée va vraiment être pourrie. Surtout qu'on doit gérer le problème du drive-by d'hier.

Tout le club est là, de Clay à Juice, en passant par Hap et sa sœur. Il la laisse sortir maintenant?

« - Hello, fils.

- Jackie boy. »

Je les salue tous comme il se doit, y compris Léna à qui je donne l'accolade. Cette petite m'a aidé à y voir plus clair : je ne vais pas me priver de ce petit geste à cause de son frangin. Même s'il tire une tronche limite flippante!

« - Alors, qu'est ce qu'on sait sur le tireur? »

Je me pose entre la seule nana présente et Unser ; on est tous en cercle, on attend la réaction du chef de la police. On veut savoir qui est l'enculé que j'ai massacré hier, pourquoi il était là.

« - Sa mâchoire, ses pommettes et son nez sont défoncés. »

Je les entends tous rigoler et s'esclaffer. Je l'ai pas loupé, c'est déjà une bonne chose : il se rappellera qu'on s'attaque pas aux Sons of Anarchy sans en craindre les conséquences.

« - Mayan?

Un - Non. Quelques antécédents mais pas d'affiliation connue.

Op – C'est insensé.

Bo – Sans déconner! »

Opie a raison. Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi quelqu'un avec qui on aurait aucun passé s'en prendrait à nous?

« Cl – Vous faites les nurses à St Thomas?

Un – Non ; les flics de Sanwa ne le lâchent pas. Ils pensent qu'il va donner ceux qui se sont enfuis. »

Ça va se compliquer si on veut les informations par nous même. Vu qu'on les auras pas par les flics locaux, va falloir être créatifs et rusés.

« - A propos de fugitif, j'ai des nouvelles de ta femme. La fille de Zobelle avait un 9 mm dans la main quand elle est tombée au sol.

- Légitime-défense?

- Peut être. Le jeune irlandais en a pris deux dans le dos : c'est toujours le meurtre numéro 1.

- Bon, c'est toujours ça. »

Clay a raison : tout est bon a prendre dans cette histoire.

…

« - A propos de fugitif, j'ai des nouvelles de ta femme... »

Les nouvelles ont intérêt a être bonne le cancéreux, sinon je te détruis. C'est pas le jour.

« - … La fille de Zobelle avait un 9 mm dans la main quand elle est tombée au sol.

- Légitime-défense?

- Peut être. Le jeune irlandais en a pris deux dans le dos : c'est toujours le meurtre numéro 1.

- Bon, c'est toujours ça. »

T'as de la chance Unser. Tu rallonges ta misérable vie de flic chauve d'encore quelques mois. Je pourrais peut être même te sauver les miches si y'a besoin.

On retourne vers nos bécanes ; Jax est toujours à mes cotés. Il a surement besoin d'un résumé de ce qu'on a fait après qu'il se soit fait embarquer.

« - On en est où avec l'irlandais? »

Ou pas.

« - La rencontre est prévue cette après midi.

- Faudrait peut être emmener Léna avec nous, histoire de gérer Chibs, non? »

La proposition est a étudier. Je sais d'avance que cette réunion, cette après midi, va foutre Chibs en colère, mais il voudra quand même venir. Pour défier O'Phelan, surement. La gamine à l'air de bien s'entendre avec l'écossais, ce sera surement moins une punition si on la lui colle, que si je lui met Tig sur les talons. J'espère qu'elle saurait l'adoucir.

« - Faut voir ça avec Happy. »

Merde, j'aurais pas du dire ça ; il a un truc de prévu. Il m'a dit qu'il devait bouger quelques jours, c'est pas sûr qu'il voudra qu'elle vienne.

…

« - La rencontre est prévue cette après midi.

- Faudrait peut être emmener Léna avec nous, histoire de gérer Chibs, non?

- Faut voir ça avec Happy. »

Là ça va être plus compliqué. Son frangin voudra jamais qu'elle nous accompagne. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause. Je connais Chibs, comme Clay, et je sais qu'il résistera pas à une provocation de l'irlandais. Il l'égorgera à la moindre occasion. Et j'en ferai de même si ça pouvait nous aider. Mais c'est pas le cas : il est notre lien avec l'IRA véritable, pour les armes, pour Abel, pour tout. Même les SOA de Belfast n'ont pas de meilleurs contacts. Il faut pas que Chibs fasse d'écart et Léna serait un bon moyen de le canaliser, je pense.

Je me dirigeais vers ma Dyna, apporté par les soins d'Happy, à l'aide du van, lorsque je vois la Cutlass de Tara se garer le long du trottoir. J'ai pas envi de m'engueuler une nouvelle fois avec elle. Pas maintenant. Mais je peux pas non plus la planter là sans aller lui parler.

« - Je savais pas que t'étais sorti. »

Je vois les mecs partir ; Léna est montée avec Chibs, son frère part dans la direction opposé, avec le van. Il doit rentrer au club, sans sa sœur. Une bonne nouvelle. Il n'a plus l'air de la sur-protéger comme ces derniers jours. On a peut-être une chance de pouvoir l'embarquer cette après midi. Mais pour l'instant, faut que je revienne au problème « Tara ».

« - Tara … je sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Ça va devenir encore pire avant que ça ne s'arrange.

- Je sais.

- Vraiment? »

Je suis pas sur qu'elle comprenne vraiment les risques. Je suis pas sur qu'elle comprenne grand chose! Toutes ces années loin de Charming et du club ont eu l'air de l'anesthésier.

« - Ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, c'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg.

- Tu essaies de me faire flipper? »

Non, tu crois? J'étais pourtant sur que je prêchais devant un parterre de fidèle près a me balancer des biffetons de cent dollars à la fin du sermon!

« - Ouais, j'essaie. »

Elle me regarde et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser.

« - On se voit plus tard. »

Elle est cinglée.

…

Happy m'a laissé accompagner le reste du groupe, a condition que Chibs me surveille de près. Ça sent la magouille entre eux : je le sens à des kilomètres. Je sais pas ce que mon frangin mijote, mais j'aime pas ça.

On est à St Thomas ; Clay veut avoir des réponses quand à l'attaque d'hier, et il n'en aura qu'en allant voir le principal intéressé. Ça promet.

Il raccroche son portable. Il était au téléphone avec Gemma, qui est en exil dans sa famille, dans l'Oregon, à ce que j'ai compris. Pas vraiment le bout du monde, mais c'est quand même assez galère. Tig est avec elle : il joue les anges gardiens.

« - Le shérif garde le tireur comme l'a dit Unser. »

Le mec en question, un black qui doit peser dans les cent dix – cent vingt kilos est debout devant la porte. Il a l'air consciencieux ce qui est pas pour nous faciliter la tache.

« - Va falloir trouver une idée ... »

et là j'en ai pas... et non mon cher Juice, je t'arrête de suite, je vais pas m'occuper de lui! Rêve pas! Non mais tu crois que j'ai pas vu l'œillade que tu viens de me lancer? Tout le monde l'a vu, d'ailleurs! Surtout Chibs qui te lance un de ses regards noirs. S'il balance l'info à Happy, je donne pas cher de ta peau, mon chou! Mais si tu veux, à défaut, je peux m'occuper de toi? Arg, mais ta gueule ma fille! Arrête tes bêtises!

« - Je vais voir si Tara peut faire quelque chose. »

Jax nous quitte. On va pas attendre là pendant trente ans, non? Parce que là, on va se faire repérer ; des Sons au même étage que le mec qui a essayé de les buter la nuit précédente, c'est louche!

« - Allons voir Chucky. Illuminons sa journée! »

Bah, c'est mieux que rien! On va se marrer un peu.

…

« - Le shérif garde le tireur comme l'a dit Unser. »

Pff, on est dans la merde pour le déloger celui là! Il a l'air coriace.

« Lé - Va falloir trouver une idée ... »

J'en ai une pour toi, princesse! Quoi? Pourquoi elle et Chibs me regarde comme ça? J'ai rien dit encore! Je l'ai juste pensé … très fort. Bah quoi, c'est une bonne idée non? Obligé qu'elle le ferait craquer! Et puis Hap est pas obligé de le savoir. Hein? Non? Bon d'accord, je laisse tomber. T'excites pas Chibs, j'ai dit que je laissais tomber! Me frappe pas!

…

« Lé - Va falloir trouver une idée ... »

Non mais il est pas sérieux Juice? A quoi il joue? Il veut vraiment se faire tuer ; déjà son petit numéro de charme ce matin. Et maintenant, son coup d'œil appuyé. Si Happy finit par l'apprendre, on va se faire détruire tout les deux : moi, pour pas avoir surveiller Léna, Juice, pour l'avoir approché. Bon, quoi que, Happy s'en prendra plus à lui qu'à moi, j'ai peut être une chance. Mais le petit portoricain, il s'en sortira pas! Ça, c'est sur! Il a rien compris à la vie! Je pensais pourtant l'avoir bien rappeler à l'ordre ce matin, après l'avoir tiré loin du bar.

Je lui lance mon regard du super écossais méchant de la mort qui tue... et il a l'air de comprendre le problème. Pour le moment. Pour les trente prochaines minutes tout du moins. Gentil Juicy-boy!

Jax propose d'aller demander de l'aide à Tara, mais Clay en a décidé autrement : on va bouger et aller voir Chucky qui est de l'autre coté de l'hôpital.

…

Je monte à l'étage de néo-natalité, puis je vais en maternité : pas de Tara. Alors je vais à l'accueil. J'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être.

« - Excusez moi, je cherche le docteur Knowles. »

Y'a une infirmière que je connais pas de l'autre coté du comptoir ; elle pourra surement me dire où est ma régulière, peut être l'appeler.

« - Désolé, elle n'est pas de service.

- Comment ça? »

C'est quoi ce bordel? Elle devait travailler aujourd'hui. Et puis il y avait son sac dans la cutlass, celui qu'elle emmène quand elle va à l'hosto.

La patronne de St Thomas est, elle aussi, présente. Elle prend le relais de l'infirmière qui doit pas en savoir plus que ça.

« - Elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu.

- Sa mise a pied a été levé non?

- Oui. Elle l'a été. »

J'ai du louper un épisode! Pourquoi Tara n'est pas là alors qu'elle n'est plus suspendue? C'est là que je m'aperçois du coquard qu'elle a à l'œil gauche et à la pommette.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé au visage? »

Okay, ça a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir que je lui demande... Oh non, j'espère que c'est pas Tara qui a fait ça! C'est pas vrai! Faut qu'elle arrête de trainer avec ma folle de mère!

« - Tara a demandé un long congé. Je pense que c'est une erreur. Elle a besoin de ce travail ; nous savons tout les deux que sa place est ici.

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

…

On est de nouveau dans le couloir, pas loin de la chambre de notre super tireur. On attend, adossé contre les murs.

Jax finit par revenir, mais Tara ne peut rien faire pour nous. Je m'en fais pas : Clay va gérer le problème, avec délicatesse. Et beaucoup d'humour!

« - ILS M'ONT COUPÉ LES DOIGTS! OH MON DIEU! ILS M'ONT COUPÉ MES PUTAINS DE DOIGTS! »

Et voilà Chucky qui traverse l'étage en chemise d'hôpital, les mains enroulées dans des bandages, en hurlant.

« - JE SUIS VENU ICI POUR FAIRE ENLEVER UN GRAIN DE BEAUTÉ ET REGARDEZ CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT! ILS M'ONT ENLEVÉ LES POUCES! »

Je regarde Jax suivre Chucky du regard, l'air ahurit. Tu croyais quoi beau gosse? C'est pas le genre de la maison de passer inaperçu, il me semble?

Clay se met en route vers la chambre et je m'approche du VP, passe mon bras gauche sous son bras droit, en riant devant sa tronche déconfite.

« - Ce mec mérite l'oscar du meilleur acteur!

- Tu m'étonnes. »

…

« - On s'en est occupé. »

Quand Clay m'a dit ça, je m'attendais pas à voir débouler Chucky, à moitié à poil. Putain, ce mec est vraiment cinglé ; il doit avoir les mêmes gènes déviants que Tig. C'est pas possible autrement! Une chose est sûre, le flic l'a suivit et on a le champ libre.

Une autre chose qui m'a surpris, c'est le geste de Léna : alors que je suivais notre blessé du regard, elle est venue vers moi et a enroulé son bras avec le mien, tout en se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule.

« - Ce mec mérite l'oscar du meilleur acteur!

- Tu m'étonnes. »

On a suivi les autres vers la piaule du tireur, le chemin étant libre.

…

Le mec a commencé a se rebiffer à la seconde où il nous a vu. Pas con, il sait pourquoi on est là et ce qu'il va lui arriver. Il aurait pas du tomber du van : tant pis pour lui!

Je le choppe à la gorge et le recolle au fond de son plumard.

« - Doucement ese, doucement! »

Jackie boy l'a pas loupé : les infirmiers ont été obligé de lui mettre de la féraille dans la bouche pour tenir sa mâchoire.

« Bo - Ce mec peut même plus parler.

Cl - Qui a commandité le drive-by? Alvarez? »

Juste une question pour l'imbécile d'écossais que je suis, Clay : comment il peut répondre à ta question? Bobby a raison. Le gars crache en direction de notre prèz : désolé frangin, sa réponse est implicite. On avait tort!

Clay choppe le tireur par les couilles et ça a pas l'air de le faire bander notre petit mexicain. Tu devrais répondre avant qu'il décide de te les couper.

« Ja – Est-ce que c'est un coup des Mayans?

Cl – Regarde ses tatouages. »

Et c'est parti : le dos, les bras, le torse. Que dalle! Unser avait raison : pas d'affiliation. C'est pas bon signe. Alvarez nous aurait pas envoyé des mercenaires quand même?

« - Pas de couleurs Mayan, ni de tatouages de gang.

Bo – Faut qu'on sorte. »

Je le relâche et je suis le secrétaire mais Jax a une autre idée en tête ; il maintient le mec et regarde à l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur.

« Ja - 3 – 12.

Op – C – L?

Ja – Calaveras, Lodi.

Op – C'est un MC latino. »

Bien joué Jackie Boy!

…

Je ne suis pas entré dans la chambre : faut bien que quelqu'un garde l'entrée. Et ça me va parfaitement comme boulot! Léna a eu la même idée que moi, d'ailleurs, et c'est placée à gauche de la porte.

« - C'est que tu nous a manqué pendant deux jours! »

Je la vois sourire et s'adosser plus confortablement contre le mur, prenant ainsi une pose plus … lassive? Sexy? Merde! Si Chibs m'entendait, je me reprendrais une soufflante comme ce matin! Paraît qu'on touche pas à la sœur d'Happy. Mais pour ça, faudrait qu'elle fasse 200 kilos et qu'elle soit chauve. Ou qu'elle ressemble à ma tante... au choix.

« - Ah bon? Et c'est moi qui t'ai manqué ou c'est juste parce que t'avais plus de brunette pas trop vulgaire à mater?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Donc, comme ça, elle se doute de quelque chose... J'espère que Chibs a pas lâché d'informations compromettantes? Faut dire aussi que j'ai pas été discret ce matin ; c'était un peu rentre dedans. Va vraiment falloir que je prenne des cours d'espionnage. Ou que je demande à Tig des tuyaux. Non, finalement, la seconde idée est pas bonne. Il serait pas capable de tenir sa langue!

Je suis tellement enfoncé de ma réflexion de « comment je vais m'en sortir? » que je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher. Léna se pose devant moi, à peine à quelques centimètres ; je m'aperçois seulement maintenant qu'elle est plus petite que moi, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle a sa main droite sur mon toprocker, près des patchs du Redwood Original et laisse ses doigts jouer avec. Elle finit par planter ses yeux dans les miens, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« - T'as raison : joue au con, ça te mènera loin. »

Non mais elle me chauffe, là? Je rêve pas? C'était quoi cette voix... so hot. C'est pas du jeu ; si elle commence a s'amuser avec moi, je vais pas tenir. Frangine d'Happy ou pas.

…

Lorsque les mecs sont sortis, j'avais largement eu le temps de m'écarter de Juice. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu plus de temps : je commençais à bien m'amuser. Je lui ai donné chaud, le pauvre. M'enfin, s'il était pas aussi mignon et naïf, je ferais pas ça!

On sort du couloir sécurisé pour discuter dans un endroit plus calme. Entre temps, Chibs a juste eu le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'il avait trouvé : un tatouage des Calaveras de Lodi à l'intérieur de la bouche du gars.

« Bo - Les Calaveras sont les pantins des Mayans. Putain, qu'est ce qui leur prend de s'occuper des représailles? »

Surtout, me posez pas la question, je suis larguée!

« Ja - Putain de merde. Et si l'attaque était une initiation?

Cl – Ils vont les intégrer? »

Okay... si je pige les Mayans, sur qui on a tiré à cause de Zobelle, vont intégrer un autre club et, pour ça, ils leurs ont demandé de nous descendre. Logique. Non mais franchement, vous avez pas trouvé mieux? Plus novateur? C'est vraiment un coin de pèquenauds!

« Cl - Les Mayans s'installent à Lodi. »

…

On a repris la route et on c'est séparé en deux groupes : Jax, Opie, Juice, Léna et moi d'un coté, Clay et Bobby de l'autre. Ils devaient repasser au club : Clay devait voir Happy, apparemment, avant qu'il ne bouge je ne sais où. On a donc roulé jusqu'au bar irlandais miteux où on doit rencontrer ce fils de chien d'O'Phelan.

Jax est entrain de parler avec Léna, ou plutôt il parle et elle écoute. Je les vois me lancer des œillades

Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, lorsque j'étais dans la chambre avec le mec des Calaveras, mais depuis, Juice et la gamine se regardent en chien de faïence. Ils n'osent plus s'approcher, surtout Juice, en faite. J'espère qu'elle la remis en place ce petit con! J'y tiens à mon ancien prospect, je voudrais bien le garder en vie.

« - Ça va mieux tes mains? »

Jax et la miss on fini leurs messes basses alors je me rapproche de cette dernière ; quitte a ce qu'on reste ici un moment, à poireauter, autant faire la discussion.

« - Oui, les croutes ont presque disparu. Je peux les bouger comme je veux maintenant.

- Comment tu t'es fais ça? Hap nous a rien dit.

- En frappant le sac de boxe. Sans protections. »

Bah merde alors! Elle est cinglée! Mais, au delà, le fait qu'elle me le dise, qu'elle se confit un peu, alors qu'elle est si secrète, me fait plaisir.

« - Tu essaies pas de t'intégrer en faisant des choses stupides dis moi? Le genre de truc que ferait Tig. Ou Juice.

- J'étais déjà détraquée avant! Je te rassure! »

Sa remarque me fait rire. Léna est un bout de femme vraiment intéressant : elle doit cacher pas mal de choses, des secrets. Et son passé avec Happy m'intrigue. Personne ne savait qui elle était : il l'avait bien caché, loin de nous. Loin de notre violence. Mais il n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir réussit : elle est loin d'être naïve ou innocente. C'est une battante, je le vois à ses yeux. Elle me fait penser à Fiona, un peu. Née pour la guerre, la violence et le pouvoir.

Finalement, les absents vont arriver, accompagné de notre Unholy Ones. Il a beau essayé de la laisser seule un peu, en notre compagnie, il est jamais bien loin.

…

Léna discutait avec Chibs quand je suis arrivé. Clay voulait me voir avant que je parte, il pensait que je montais dans le nord et que j'allais pas tarder. C'est ce que je lui avais dit. Mais depuis les plans ont quelque peu changé : je vais finalement au sud, et seulement pour une journée. Il m'a donc proposé de venir pour la rencontre avec l'irlandais à laquelle Léna devait aussi assister, en tant qu'ange gardien de Chibs. C'est une idée bizarre je trouve : elle est venue de Jax, si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Bobby.

Je gare ma bécane et ma sœur vient vers moi, comme souvent ces derniers temps. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille alors qu'on rejoint le groupe en discutant.

« - Pas de soucis avec eux?

- Jamais! Y'a que toi qui voit le mal partout.

- Je me méfie, c'est tout... Alors, comme ça, tu dois empêcher Chibs de trucider notre hôte?

- T'es pas venu là pour m'en dissuader au moins? »

J'aurais même pas intérêt à essayer. Elle me dessouderait devant tout le monde. Sans aucun complexe. Sale merdeuse!

…

J'entre dans le bar, Léna sur mes talons : Jax vient juste de me dire que je devais rester tranquille, qu'elle avait ordre de me briser les genoux en cas d'écart. La confiance règne. C'est pas mon genre de sauter à la gorge de ce connard. C'est vrai quoi : il ne m'a pas excommunié de l'IRA, ni banni du pays, il ne m'a pas piqué ma femme et n'a pas élevé ma fille. Je vois pas ce que je pourrais lui reprocher. On est de très bons amis lui et moi!

Je m'assois sur le billard. Léna reste debout, à ma droite, adossé contre le bar. Je n'ai pas vu si elle était armée, mais je parierai que oui. Je vois mal comment il pourrait en être autrement.

Ce bâtard d' O'Phelan est assis avec son bras droit à l'une des tables, face à Clay et Jax. Deux de ses larbins sont aussi là, un peu en retrait. Et Opie, Hap et Juice en font de même : ils sont à la table d'après. Du coup, Bobby est à ma droite, adossé au billard.

« - C'est pas ma femme qui a tué le fils de Cameron, c'est l'ATF. Stahl. Elle lui a tiré dans le dos. Gemma était là … pour remettre les compteurs à zéro avec la fille de Zobelle. Les fédéraux voulaient pas porter le chapeau pour le sale meurtre. Ils l'ont mis sur le dos de ma femme.

- Pourquoi ma mère tuerait Edmond? Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est la vérité Jimmy.

- Doux Jésus! C'est pire que ce que je croyais. »

Quel faux enfoiré compatissant! Il en a rien a foutre ; je sais même pas pourquoi on est là à supporter sa présence.

« - Cameron s'est vengé en s'en prenant à la mauvaise cible. Maintenant, il a mon fils.

- Ouais.

- Et maintenant, nous savons qu'il a un faux passeport. Il a dû rentrer à Belfast.

- Non. Mes infos disent qu'il est encore là. »

Il ment! C'est un menteur! Croyez moi les gars, je le sais. Faut pas l'écouter.

« - Comment tu le sais.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire sans que je sois au courant dans six comtés alentour. Il n'a pas encore quitté ce gros caillou. »

Espèce de sale enculé, tu mériterais que je vienne t'enfoncer mon poing dans ta sale gueule de loyaliste.

…

« - Comment tu le sais. »

Je suis toujours adossée au bar, j'ai pas bougé depuis qu'on est arrivé. Contrairement à mon voisin de droite. Chibs, lui, il a la bougeotte. Et c'est de pire en pire à chaque fois que l'irlandais ouvre la bouche. Si la réunion ne finit pas vite, je vais être obligé de le sortir. Et je sais que c'est pas ce qu'il veut. J'en ai pas envie non plus.

« - Parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire sans que je sois au courant dans six comtés alentour. Il n'a pas encore quitté ce gros caillou. »

L'écossais se tourne vers moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il cherche, ni ce qu'il attend. Il devrait sortir. Ce sera surement une bonne chose, pour sa santé personnelle, j'entends. Il doit se ronger les ongles a cause de ce mec. Et, en même temps, il ne le fera pas ; je sens trop de fierté en lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. J'aimerai savoir ce qui les unit tout les deux ; c'est peut être pas le meilleur mot, certes, mais il y a un lien entre eux. Je ne sais pas comment définir ça, seulement que c'est malveillant.

« - Je retourne chez moi dans quelques jours ; Luke restera ici. Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit sur Cammy, ou le garçon, je te donne ma parole que tu seras la premier informé. »

La rencontre est terminée: enfin. Jax et Clay serrent la main d' O'Phelan et on s'apprête tous a sortir. Sauf Chibs. Lui, il bouge pas. Alors je bouge pas non plus. Happy passe devant Chibs et lui donne une tape amicale ; il aimerait qu'il bouge car il sait que je resterais jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Finalement, l'écossais va se lever et va quitter la pièce, moi derrière lui.

…

J'ai surveillé ma sœur pendant toute la rencontre : je l'ai pas lâché des yeux. Elle a été parfaite et j'aurais défié n'importe qui de s'approcher d'elle ou de Chibs. Elle était adossée au bar, à la gauche de l'écossais, son beretta dans le dos et son cran d'arrêt à la cheville. Dans ses yeux, j'ai retrouvé la lueur de folie qu'elle pouvait avoir, il y a quelques années. La lueur qui la faisait craindre et respecter. Celle qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner lorsqu'elle vivait à Chicago.

A l'époque, j'étais nomade : Quinn tournait autour de Chicago, pour la garder à l'œil. Léna et lui se sont toujours bien entendus : deux très bons amis, qui ne s'engueulent jamais. Je l'avoue, j'étais jaloux. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé mon transfert, pour me rapprocher. Pour reprendre ma place, celle qu'elle accordait au chef des Nomades et plus à moi.

Léna allait bien a l'époque ; elle poursuivait ses études, elle était au lycée, en dernière année et elle préparait son examen de fin de cycle. Je suivais ses évolutions et, les seules fois où on se voyait, elle ne me parlait que de Quinn, des quelques Nomades qui l'entourait. Ça m'a rendu dingue. J'ai complètement déjanté à l'époque : je me suis encore plus enfoncé dans le boulot et j'ai gagné mon patch d'Unholy Ones auprès de Clay. C'était pas vraiment un secret : j'ai toujours aimé les tueries, les contrats, le sang. Et les mecs de SAMCRO étaient content de voir que c'était à moi qu'on avait remis le patch, que je m'impliquais encore plus dans le club.

Et puis un soir, elle m'a appelé, en pleurs ; elle venait de buter un mec dans une rue mal famée, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une soirée. Une balle dans la tête. Bien sur, elle avait appelé Quinn en premier. Il s'occupait de faire disparaître le corps, les traces, l'arme, pour ne pas qu'elle ait de problèmes. Mais elle était paniquée et j'ai pas résisté ; j'ai enfourché ma Dyna et j'ai fait la route de Charming jusque dans l'Illinois, d'une seule traite, sans dormir. Ça m'a pris plus deux jours. Je suis arrivé complètement sur les rotules. Mais c'est là que je me suis vraiment aperçu qu'elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'ai eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, que les Nomades aient mal dissimulé le cadavre, que les flics remontent jusqu'à elle. Je l'ai sur-protégé, comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques jours : je suis resté à Chicago trois semaines complètes, sans donner signe de vie aux mecs de Charming, sans la quitter des yeux. J'ai repris ma place à ses cotés, celle qu'elle accordait à Quinn et aux autres.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait voir la vérité ; je ne pouvais plus partir. J'avais beau essayer, faire mon sac, fermer la porte, prendre la route, je faisais toujours demi-tour. Alors il m'a proposé d'intégrer les Nomades et de me laisser avec un groupe, dans le coin. Sans que Clay ou SAMCRO n'en connaisse la véritable raison. Léna, je voulais qu'elle reste loin de toute cette merde. J'avais déjà réussi à la protéger lorsqu'elle vivait à San Francisco, je pouvais encore le faire cette fois-ci. Alors j'ai accepté.

Mais ça a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Au début, c'était cool : je continuais a bosser dans mon coin, des contrats pour le MC, des runs de protections. On se voyait le week-end, des fois le soir. Et puis j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de Tacoma : y'avait une crow-eater qui me plaisait bien là-bas. Avec qui je passais du bon temps. J'ai lâché du lest : je ne vérifiais plus ce que faisait Léna, qui elle fréquentait. Quinn n'était plus dans le coin en permanence. Je l'ai sorti de cellule plusieurs fois, pour coups et blessures, port illégal d'arme. Les flics, je les avais dans la poche ; les histoires n'allaient jamais bien loin. Suffisait que je leur graisse la patte, que je leur apporte une fan de bikers et tout était réglé.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'elle c'était faite viré de la fac. Définitivement. Il y avait eu un affrontement entre deux bandes rivales, au sein du campus. Bagarre dans laquelle Léna était impliquée, non pas comme membre d'une des bandes, mais payé par l'une d'elle pour les aider. Un rôle de mercenaire, en somme. Un rôle qui lui avait rapporté un peu d'argent, pas loin de 3000 dollars, et une sacré réputation. J'ai voulu remettre les pendules à l'heure, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé faire ; elle m'a gueulé au visage que c'était de ma faute si elle était devenue comme ça, bagarreuse, violente, instable. Que j'étais un aimant à emmerdes. Qu'à chaque fois que j'étais proche, ça finissait mal.

Je suis resté dans les parages quelques temps encore, quelques semaines, j'espérais qu'elle se calmerait. Qu'elle voudrait bien qu'on parle, qu'on se voit de nouveau. Comme avant. Mais rien. Elle a continué a enchainer les conneries, j'étais toujours là pour faire le ménage, pour réparer, pour m'assurer qu'aucun connard ne porterait plainte contre elle. J'ai même cru qu'elle s'en sortirait lorsqu'elle a intégré cette agence de protection : un truc clean, qui allait canaliser son énergie et sa violence. La remettre sur le droit chemin : ce que je n'avais pas réussi a faire.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai rejoins définitivement Tacoma, et qu'elle a sombré.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	20. Crime et Chatiment part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Merci à Edeinn (et merci de me supporter, et de me conforter dans mes délires!) et à MelleMalfoyZabini pour leurs reviews ... et aussi a tout ceux qui lise cette fic!

La semaine prochaine, on change de rythme! Il y aura un post (et une surprise) lundi ou mardi soir, et un autre en vendredi! Mais juste une fois hein? C'est pas tout les jours mon anniversaire! Bonne semaine a tous!

Bonne lecture !

Et nous voici enfin dehors! Bon sang que l'air extérieur a pu me manquer! Ce bar, c'est vraiment un taudis. Sérieux les mecs, avec tout ce que vous donne les Sons, l'IRA a pas de quoi refaire la déco? Gros nazes!

Chacun se dirige vers sa moto ; je vais monter avec mon frère, pour changer. Et puis Chibs est sur les nerfs : s'il veut se mettre dans le décor, il le fera seul.

« - Bobby? »

C'est Jax qui vient d'interpeller le secrétaire du club. On se stoppe tous, demi-tour pour le gros biker. Oui mon chou, on t'écoute!

« - Ton ex femme est toujours avec son chasseur de prime?

- Ouais pourquoi?

- Tu veux le mettre sur Cameron? »

Pas une mauvaise idée Prèz'. On aurait peut-être du y penser plus tôt. 'Fin moi, ce que j'en dis … on s'en tape!

« - On dirait qu'on a plus que ça a faire. Les flics en branlent pas une. On avance pas.

- En faite, en ce moment, je suis un peu dans une impasse avec Precious. »

Bah bien sur, fallait bien que ça plaise pas à quelqu'un! Et bien sur, c'est le principal intéressé!

« - Quelle sorte d'impasse?

- Six mois de pension alimentaire. Deux mois de l'aide pour l'enfant. »

Héhéhé! Au vu de la tête de Jax, il en a rien a carrer de tes soucis financiers! Abdique Bobby! On gagnera du temps!

« - Évidemment … rendons visite à cette vipère rousse! »

Bah voilà! T'as tout compris … euh, vous vous dites que je suis cinglée, non? Que j'ai bien vite changé d'attitude? Je décompresse mes loulous! Et chez moi, décompresser, c'est parler toute seule!

…

On s'est séparés en deux groupes. D'un coté, Clay, Hap, Opie, Tig et Chibs : direction une rencontre avec T.O, le président des Bastard, à Lodi. De l'autre, Jax, Bobby, Léna et moi : direction le magasin de Precious, l'ex-femme de Bobby.

Après ce qui c'est passé ce matin, je m'attendais pas à ce que Léna monte avec moi. Et pourtant! Elle a attendu que son frère parte pour venir prendre place dans mon dos. On était toujours sur le parking : Bobby essayant de joindre le bureau de son ex pour être sur qu'elle y était bien.

« - Tu montes princesse?

- Désolé Jax! Je change de cavalier aujourd'hui! Et désolé Bobby, mais ta machine là … j'en ai entendu parlé, elle est pas fiable!

- Oh! On t'as parlé du run vers Eureka?

- Happy s'en est chargé! J'ai pas confiance! »

Devant l'air peiné du propriétaire de l'engin en question, Léna a été l'embrasser sur la joue.

« - Rien de personnel! »

On était tous hilare. Et finalement, c'est moi qui allait l'emmener.

…

Me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris de prendre la route avec Juice. Je sais pas moi-même. Un court-circuit du à la scène électrique dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Peut être. Surement même. Me demandez pas non plus pourquoi j'ai fait ça ce matin ; je vais vous répondre que j'en sais rien non plus. Une envie soudaine et incontrôlable de jouer avec un iroquois sexy qui c'est aussi amusé avec moi . Il a voulu tester mes limites, je crois qu'il a perdu!

Une chose est sure : ce matin, s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques personnes dans le couloir, qui nous observait, ça aurait été trop loin. J'en suis certaine. Il était bien parti pour jouer l'impertinent et poser ses mains là où fallait pas.

…

On roule depuis une vingtaine de minutes et on doit avoir encore à peu près le même temps de route devant nous ; je suis content que Léna ai choisi de venir avec moi. J'en avais envie. Après ce matin, j'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble … entendez par là, à coté. Proche. Bande d'esprits mal tournés!

Je l'avoue, si les autres n'avaient pas été dans la pièce d'à coté, à l'hôpital, j'aurais pas hésité à tenter ma chance. Cette nana m'intrigue ; c'est pas une fille du club, elle n'est pas accessible. Elle est pas du genre a écarter les cuisses quand on la siffle. Pas comme celle avec qui je suis en ce moment, qui est passé dans tout les plumards. Ça c'est vérifié au bar ce matin : ce qui c'est passé, lorsqu'elle c'est levée, une autre fille m'aurait sauté au cou lorsque je lui ai souri, croyant qu'elle avait une chance de finir dans mon pieu. En même temps, ça m'aurait déçu si Léna l'avait fait. Tout ça pour dire que je suis pas habitué a ce qu'une nana passe dans le coin, sans qu'on puisse la toucher. Surtout si elle est canon. Et j'ai beau me dire que je devrais pas essayer de l'approcher, j'y arrive pas. Y'a quelque chose qui m'attire vers elle. C'est un aimant.

…

Clay avait donné rendez-vous aux Grim Bastards, à Lodi. Les mecs se sont pointés cinq minutes après nous sur leurs bécanes. C'est un club allié sans être un club frère : on s'est toujours méfié des blacks à motos. On fait du Business, on protège nos territoires, mais on va pas plus loin. Et ça convient à tout le monde.

« T - Vous avez vécu un sale truc les mecs. Toutes nos condoléances.

CL - Merci T.

T - Alors, comment on peut vous aider? »

Clay, Chibs et moi on a salué les mecs de Lodi. Opie est en arrière, toujours assis sur sa bécane.

« Cl - Le Drive-by a été commandité par les Mayans. On pense que c'était une épreuve d'initiation.

- Mais ça a commencé à Lodi. Calaveras M.C.

T - Merde. »

Ce connard est au courant de quelque chose?

« T - On a vu pas mal de Mayans en ville ces temps-ci.

- Les Claveras recrutent comme des fous. Il va falloir qu'on arrête ça. »

Putain, j'te jure! Bande de cons! Y'a des Mayans à leur porte et y se bouge pas le cul. Voilà pourquoi on est pas plus potes avec ces incapables!

« Ch - On peut pas avoir ces Mayans à nos frontières.

T - On n'en veut pas non plus à l'intérieur des nôtres... Tu sais, le business de la came et des putes est déjà dur sans qu'Alvarez vienne, en plus, faire chier.

Cl - Entièrement d'accord.

- On fait quoi?

Cl - Trouvons ce qu'Alvarez mijote. Il faut que tu nous trouve un membre des CL.

Op - Il faut que se soit un boss, un mec qui compte dans les décisions du club.

- Ouais, on va trouver le bon mec. »

T'as plutôt intérêt a bouger ton cul mec, parce que j'ai dans l'idée que Clay a pas adoré que tu laisses ces baltringues entrer chez toi. Si tu te bouges pas, tu vas pouvoir dire adieux a nos surplus d'armes.

…

« - Salut Precious! »

On vient de débarquer là où bosse l'ex-femme de Bobby... et vu sa tête, elle est pas super heureuse de nous voir. Ou alors c'est juste le secrétaire du club qu'elle a pas envie de voir.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- On a besoin de voir Serg. »

Mauvaise réponse mon gars. Ça a pas l'air d'être celle qu'elle attendait. Try again!

« - Je sais, j'ai du retard dans les pensions. Je suis désolé Precious! »

Bonne pioche!..

« - Tu sais combien coûte les inhalateurs de Tiki, hein? Et l'Albutérol? Bordel!

- Precious, je t'ai envoyé 1000$.

- T'es entrain de me dire que tu viens juste de poster le chèque? Vraiment? »

… Ou pas. Ça va dégénérer les gars, faudrait peut-être qu'on aille l'aider non? Mais bon, moi c'que j'en dis, on s'en fou! Je suis qu'une fille, hein!

« - Ouais.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi conne que toi t'es gros? Sors de mon magasin! Dégage! »

Arg! Flippante la nana! Mais cette réplique est a garder en mémoire! Jax et Juice décident enfin de bouger leurs culs de leurs motos pour aller filer la main à Elvis.

« - Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal! »

C'est ça, c'est elle qui est entrain de lui botter le cul et l'autre il la menace de lui faire mal. Petit conseil Bobby : cours!

« - Dehors! Dehors!

- Precious! Precious! »

La « vipère rousse » colle une droite à son ex, elle est hystérique. Jax la choppe avant qu'elle ne recommence et ça à l'air de la calmer direct.

« - Il dit la vérité! On a besoin de ton mec pour nous aider à retrouver mon fils. Il a disparu. »

Elle a pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous aider plus que ça. Si Jax pouvait faire disparaître Bobby six pieds sous terre, je pense qu'elle nous aiderait de bonne grâce. Mais y'a peu de chance que ça arrive. Elle retourne à son bureau pour téléphoner et les trois mecs ressortent ; je suis toujours assis sur la moto de Juice.

« - Rigole pas toi! »

C'est à moi qu'il parle notre punching-ball? Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit? J'oserai jamais me moquer de lui? Et surtout pas parce qu'il s'est fait frapper par une fille! Non, jamais!

« - C'est pas mon genre! »

…

J'avais oublié que Precious était aussi cinglée ; je sais pas comment Bobby a fait pour avoir deux gosses avec elle! Il doit être masochiste. Je vois que ça. En tout cas, elle en a pas après moi! C'est déjà une bonne chose.

Je me suis installé à l'un des ordinateur de la boutique et j'ai piraté quelques sites pour aider le chasseur de prime dans sa traque. On sait jamais s'il trouve un truc que j'aurais pas vu. Léna est à l'entrée, à quelques pas de moi ; elle surveille que l'autre folle m'égorge pas. Conseil de Bobby. Même si elle surveille pas grand chose, elle passe plus de temps a écrire des textos. Je pourrais mourir qu'elle le verrait pas!

« - Oh l'enfoiré! »

J'ai le nez dans l'écran, je sais même pas à quoi Léna fait allusion.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive princesse? »

Je me lève et vais la rejoindre : elle a lâché son téléphone et regarde dehors, au travers de la vitrine.

« - Votre chasseur. Il conduit une Camaro de 70...

- Et alors? »

Vous voyez pas le rapport? Moi non plus. Mais je vois bien le mec brun qui sert la main de Jax et dont la voiture est garée à quelques mètres de nos Dynas.

« - Et alors rien. J'adore cette voiture c'est tout.

- Mouais, bof. »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« - Tire pas cette tronche : une fille a le droit d'aimer les belles voitures! Et pries pour que j'oublie ce que tu viens de dire.

- Quoi? Que c'est pas la plus belle des caisses? »

La miss, qui était à mes cotés, se plante entre moi et la vitre ; une fois encore, elle est bien trop près. Sa poitrine frôle mon torse, seul sa main posée sur mes pectoraux nous sépare vraiment.

« - Je parlais plutôt du petit nom que tu m'as donné. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et finit par sortir pour rejoindre Jax et Bobby.

…

Serg est arrivé une vingtaine de minutes après que Precious lui ai téléphoné. On a déjà rencontré le mec auparavant : mat, cheveux noir coupé court, le bouc, à peu près ma taille. Il aime rouler dans des caisses qui font fondre les nanas. Un flambeur d'apparence, mais un mec droit.

Juice et Léna, qui étaient à l'intérieur nous rejoigne. La miss arbore un large sourire, tandis que le portoricain tire une tronche … bizarre. Je cherche pas à comprendre, il a dû se faire remettre à se place par une vanne bien sentie, et je continu a expliquer le problème au chasseur. L'enlèvement d'Abel, Cameron Hayes qui se fait appeler Timothy O'Dell, le passeport irlandais, nos soupçons sur son départ du continents. Je largue tout ce qui peut être utile, et passe sous silence notre lien avec l'IRA et les armes. Ça, ça fait pas parti du contrat qu'on lui propose. Juice finit par lui dire qu'il a un accès aux sources locales de la police, de la douane, des frontières, et aussi aux données commerciales et fédérales : un bon plus qui pourra l'aider dans ses recherches. Et qui nous met en haut de la chaine alimentaire ; Serg est pas censé ignorer que quiconque contrôle les informations, contrôle tout.

« - Je dois trouver ce mec. C'est vraiment important, tu comprends?

S - On a un problème plus gros. Elle en a plein le cul.

B - Ouais, on a vu! »

Comme l'a dit Bobby, on a pu constater qu'elle en avait marre. Et je peux le comprendre ; Bobby est un mec bien, sincère, droit et très intelligent, mais il a un gros soucis avec le fric. Il le claque et oublie complètement ses gosses et sa pension alimentaire. C'est toujours la même rengaine. Il envoie le chèque que quand on a besoin de l'aide de son ex-femme.

« S - J'ai une arrestation très risqué aujourd'hui. Arty Brand, un ancien militaire. Je tourne sur un cylindre. J'allais embaucher de gros bras.

Lé - Et si on le fait, tu nous aides? »

Serg a un bras coincé dans une atèle, c'est clair qu'il va pas pouvoir gérer son arrestation comme il faut. Son idée est simple : notre aide sur son coup, contre son aide sur l'enlèvement.

Le mec prend la photo qu'on a de Hayes, toujours la même. Celle où il est aux cotés de McKeavy.

« S - Ça vous coutera la moitié de votre paye pour les infos sur Cameron Hayes, AKA Timothy O'Dell. L'autre moitié, vous la donnez à Precious et aux enfants.

Ja - Marché conclu. »

J'ai pas réfléchit longtemps : tout le monde avait l'air d'accord avec le système de paiement. Surtout Bobby, parce que, du coup, l'argent pour Precious vient du club et plus de lui. Quel enfoiré! J'avais pas tilté!

…

Le chasseur qu'a engagé Jax a pas tardé à nous mettre à contribution : comme l'a dit le VP, plus vite on s'occupe de son lascar, plus vite il cherchera l'irlandais.

On s'est rendu à Oakland. Le mec a ses habitudes dans un sex-shop : le même jour, à peu près à la même heure, accompagné des mêmes gardes du corps. Une routine qui va l'envoyer direct en taule! On est arrivé en avance et on s'est posé pas loin de la boutique, le cul confortablement posé sur nos bécanes.

« - Tu devrais peut être rester en arrière, Léna. »

J'ai senti ma passagère se tendre, comme si elle s'attendait à cette remarque. Moi aussi je m'y attendais en faite. Je me demandais quand Jax allait le lui dire. Embarquer une fille dans un sex-shop, même si c'est la sœur de notre tueur, c'est moyen.

« - Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que t'as rien a y faire. »

Sa phrase a claqué, sèche, sans appels. Il ne veut pas qu'elle vienne. Un point c'est tout. Me demandez pas pourquoi. Il doit y avoir plus que du simple respect pour la gente féminine.

« - D'après toi, je fais tache? Je suis pas assez bonne pour rentrer dans ce genre de magasin? C'est sur que je ressemble pas à Ima, mais bon, je pensais pas être un thon non plus. »

Son humour est acide ; Léna n'entend pas rester en arrière. Ça m'aurais étonné. Jax aurait du s'en douter.

« - C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Simplement, c'est pas ta place. T'as rien a faire là-dedans. Tu peux attendre dehors.

- Va te faire foutre. »

Jax s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réplique de cette façon vu comment il la regarde. Il a l'air choqué, comme si il l'a voyait d'une façon différente. Très différente. Comme si elle passait de la petite sœur timide à une garce. Moi ça me fait plus rien, je connais son coté allumeuse ; elle a de multiple visages, va falloir qu'on s'y habitue tous.

« - J'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi. Je suis pas une des putes du club. Et si t'as un problème avec ça, tu gères avec Hap. Lui seul à le droit de me dire ce que je quoi faire ou non. »

Le ton monte et on ne doit notre salue qu'a l'arrivée de notre cible. Serg entre dans le magasin quelques minutes après lui et on va le suivre. L'ambiance est glaciale. Pas le top pour travailler en équipe.

« S – Arty est dans une cabine à branlette au fond. La numéro 4.

Ja - Ok. On va éviter les dérapages. Ope, assure toi que ses potes restent tranquilles.

Op – Ouais. »

Jax charge son arme en regardant notre brunette qui n'est pas restée dehors. C'est un avertissement.

« S – J'ai besoin de lui vivant.

Ja – Ouais. »

…

J'ai pas apprécié que Léna refuse de faire ce que je lui ai demandé. Je sais que c'était pas cool de ma part : elle est capable de gérer une arrestation. C'est Happy qui l'a formé après tout. Elle doit être capable de beaucoup de choses. J'ai juste dit ça parce que le porno c'était pas son monde alors les sex-shop, ça doit pas être sa tasse de thé non plus. Je pensais bien faire. La préserver peut-être. J'aimerai pas que Tara traine dans un endroit comme ça, je pars du principe que ça doit être la même chose avec elle. Si c'était ma frangine, j'aimerai pas qu'elle y entre, je me mets à la place de son frère. Mais apparemment, ça fonctionne pas comme ça dans sa tête.

Le fait de charger mon arme devant elle, les yeux dans les yeux, je sais qu'elle a compris le message que je voulais lui faire passer. Tu es là, okay, mais déconne pas, sinon je te louperais pas. Sur le coup, je suis en rogne, je laisserai pas la moindre erreur passer. Pourtant, je sais qu'une fois cette merde terminée, je lui tiendrais pas rigueur de ce qui a été dit. Je commence vraiment à m'attacher à Léna. Je la cerne pas encore, j'espère qu'elle m'ouvrira son cœur et qu'elle me parlera de son passé, mais pour l'instant j'apprécie juste sa présence. Son intelligence, sa faculté d'analyse. Le fait qu'elle ne me juge pas. Qu'elle ne me voit pas comme un mec qui doit être sans sentiments. Elle est le genre de personne qui manquait vraiment à ce club : un confident assez intelligent pour ne pas retourner ce qu'on pourrait lui dire contre nous.

On se dirige vers le couloir du fond ; quatrième portes, on se met en position. Serg face à la porte, Juice à droite, moi à gauche. Léna est un peu en retrait : elle bouche l'accès à la sortie de secours. Le mec sort, on le choppe, pointe nos armes vers lui. Il a compris qu'il était fait.

« - Désolé de déranger ton extase post-bralette Arty, mais y'a une prime sur ta tête. »

Juice le palpe, histoire qu'on ait pas de retournement de situation. D'arme surprise.

…

« - Hey! »

J'ai à peine commencé à le fouillé que ça part en live. Les mecs qu'Opie devait surveiller débarque et cet imbécile de chasseur de prime se met a tirer. Jax prend Arty comme bouclier et le met entre nous tous. Si seulement ce connard était assez gras pour arrêter les balles, mais c'est même pas le cas. On va tous se faire trouer.

…

Non mais les mecs ça pense vraiment qu'avec leurs flingues et leurs bites : j'en ai les parfaits exemples sous les yeux. On peut pas les laisser prendre les choses en mains, et monter des plans sans que ça foire. Opie devait surveiller les mecs qui sont entrain de nous braquer alors qu'on devait attraper un ex militaire accroc aux cabines à branlettes vu qu'il arrive pas à conclure : si ça, c'est pas un plan préparer par une queue, je sais pas ce que c'est!

« - Lâche ça! »

Et maintenant Opie a en joug les deux mecs qui nous braquaient y'a pas dix secondes ... je sais pas ce que je vais faire? Je désespère. Ah si, donnez moi une corde, j'ai trouvé!

« - C'est bon, je les tiens. Désolé. »

C'est bien! T'as assommé l'un des deux gars et l'autre s'est gentiment couché : et on fait quoi maintenant? Pour le coté discret, on repassera.

…

J'ai merdé. Je devais garder un œil sur ces connards et j'ai pas pu : j'avais les yeux rivés sur ce putain de DVD porno dont Lyla est l'actrice principale. Foutue gonzesse et foutu taff. Ça va me rendre chèvre.

Je me suis aperçu de ma connerie quand y'a eu des coups de feu ; les mecs étaient plus là. Je me suis précipité vers le couloir et je les ai trouvé, pointant leurs flingues sur mes frères. Léna, elle, elle c'était foutu en retrait : arme au poing, suffisamment près pour descendre ceux qui voudraient jouer aux héros, mais suffisamment loin pour pas être au centre de la mêlée.

J'ai collé un coup de crosse au premier des deux bâtards qui m'est tombé sous la main, et j'ai fait allongé l'autre au sol.

« - C'est bon, je les tiens. Désolé. »

Je relève la tête : l'hécatombe continue. Le marine vient de coller un bon coup de coude à Jax, qui s'écroule.

…

Jax vient de se faire projeter au sol, j'ai pas vu comment. La cible se retourne et fonce sur Juice, qu'il fout à terre, avant de se précipiter vers moi, et la sortie. Je m'écarte, me plaquant contre le mur, les mains assez hautes pour qu'il n'y voit pas de danger, même si je suis armée.

Et là, vous allez me dire : tu ramenais ta fraise y'a pas dix minutes en disant que c'était un plan de merde et, maintenant que ça chauffe, tu t'écrases? Et bah ouais! Et je vous merde sérieusement! Mais pour ma défense, je vais pas me coller devant un sanglier qui cherche a s'enfuir. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Je suis le chasseur, certes, mais quand la proie se retourne, tu t'écrases, tu la laisse passer et après, seulement, tu te remets à la courser.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais ; le mec ne cherche pas à retourner à sa voiture. Il doit même pas savoir où aller. On l'a pris par surprise et il panique. Je tire deux coups de feu en l'air, ce qui a le don de le stopper net, tout comme Jax, Juice et Serg qui arrive à ma hauteur. Le VP pointe son arme vers le militaire, près à le dégommer s'il bouge.

« - Non! Ne le tue pas! »

Pff, même pas drôle! Si on peut pas s'amuser un peu et lui coller quelques balles dans le derrière!

« - C'est fini Arty. »

Le mec se retourne et se remet à courir. Vous voyez! Je vous avait dit qu'on aurait dû tirer! Ça l'aurait arrêté net!

…

Le temps que je me remette debout, Arty Brand c'était fait la malle, suivit de près par Léna. Juice et moi avons suivit comme on a pu. Heureusement que la miss a eu l'idée de tirer en l'air : ça a fait hésiter ce connard. Il savait pas s'il devait s'arrêter ou continuer. J'en ai profité pour le mettre en joug.

« - Non! Ne le tue pas! »

C'est bon, on a compris que tu le voulais vivant. Je vais pas te le descendre ton gagne pain! Mais du coup, comme il sait qu'on peut rien contre lui, le mec décide de reprendre sa course. C'est une voiture qui l'arrête ce coup-ci : le mec a voltigé par dessus une berline grise et c'est écrasé comme une merde de l'autre coté.

…

« - Putain, les hybrides ... c'est dangereux. »

Cette bagnole m'a fait flippé. Je l'ai pas vu arrivé et elle a prit notre mec de plein fouet. Ça doit faire mal.

« - Quoi? »

Léna me regarde bizarrement depuis quelques secondes.

« - C'était quoi cette réplique de merde?

- Je dis ce que je veux … princesse. »

J'ai dit le dernier mot en passant près d'elle, le murmurant à son oreille, pour que personne n'entende, avant de partir rejoindre Jax, un peu plus loin. Et en courant ; la miss a toujours son gun dans la main... vous voyez où est le risque?

« - Je veux quelque chose sur Cameron avant la fin de la journée... Assure toi de ça. »

Super, je vais resté bloqué avec le mec de Precious toute l'après midi ; j'espère qu'il est moins timbré qu'elle.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	21. Crime et chatiment part 3

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

**Un petit message perso?..** : , tu m'as manquééééééééé! j'ai failli mourir! (et j'ai aussi reçu tes messages de désespoirs!) Quelle horreur de perdre autant de page! Enfin, voilà un petit chapitre pour te remonter le moral (et la nouvelle image associée)... y'a surement des fautes, je l'ai pas relu pour te l'envoyer le plus tot possible!

**... Et un message général**! : Cette semaine, pour fêter mon anniversaire, il y aura un second chapitre ... jeudi soir! Et puis, j'ai réalisé un dessin pour mettre en couverture de cette histoire ; vous en pensez quoi?

Bonne lecture !

J'ai ramené Léna avec moi : cette petite merdeuse a vu que ma moto est tout à fait fiable et qu'elle tombe pas en rade n'importe quand. Bon d'accord! Elle voulait pas monter mais comme le ton avait monté entre elle et Jax une heure auparavant, elle m'a quand même suivit. Elle voulait pas rester en arrière de notre petite escapade chez les Calaveras.

On est remonté jusqu'au garage et on a pris le van pour aller à Lodi. Pas de signes distinctifs, plus de discrétion pour aller cueillir notre petit mexicain!

« - Les Bastards ont trouvé le président des Calaveras. C'est Hector Salazar. Au bout de la rue... il est là avec sa meuf. »

…

Arty Brand avait a peine joué à Space-Mountain sur le toit d'une voiture, qu'Hap me téléphonait : les Sons avaient le nom est l'adresse d'un mec important des Calaveras. Fallait que les mecs rappliquent. Bien sur, j'ai pas hésité à m'embarquer : bon d'accord, pas hésité c'est une bien grande expression! J'avais carrément pas envie de monter avec Bobby, sa moto étant loin d'être sure, mais y'avait plus que celle-là! Et j'allais pas demander à Jax, y'aurait fallut faire une croix sur ce qui c'est passé plus tôt … plutôt crever! Bobby m'a donc gracieusement ramené au club, puis je suis montée dans le van, avec tout le monde et on a été à Lodi pour cueillir Hector Salazar, président des Calaveras.

Le mec habite la dernière maison, au bout de la rue ; sa bécane est devant l'entrée, ainsi qu'une autre en pièces détachées. De l'extérieur, sa barque c'est un vrai taudis, une décharge. Pas étonnant qu'un con vive là-dedans! Sur la demande de Clay, c'est moi qui frappe à la porte et doit faire ouvrir la porte.

« - Ouais?

- Désolé, mais je crois que quelqu'un a reculé dans votre Harleys. Vous devriez venir voir. »

J'avais pas d'autres idées!

…

En remontant la rue en direction de chez Salazar, Clay a demandé à Léna de trouver un moyen pour qu'on chope ce connard de mexicain. Ma frangine a proposé de simplement frapper à la porte et d'appuyer sur la corde sensible pour le faire ouvrir, sans qu'il se méfie ; dire qu'on a défoncé sa bécane, ça c'est une situation que tout biker redoute et devant laquelle on oublie les règles de survie élémentaires. Elle le sait et elle va décider d'en jouer. C'est une excellente idée. Même Clay a eu l'air appréciateur devant son idée.

On trouve la baraque ; Opie et Clay encadre la porte et je me place juste derrière ma soeur. Les autres sont un peu en retrait. Léna frappe et quand Salazar se fait entendre, elle sort son histoire. Le mec fait pas attention : il ne nous a pas entendu arriver, c'est une nana qui lui parle, il se méfie pas. Il ouvre. Et il nous trouve.

« - Quoi? Oh merde! »

Ma frangine a eu le temps d'attraper la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et de se pousser pour nous laisser entrer, moi le premier. Je le course dans la baraque et fini par le foutre au sol, dans la salle principale. Opie, qui m'a suivi, m'aide à le relever.

« - Bande d'enculé! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là? »

Clay nous a rejoint avec tout le reste du groupe.

« - Trouvez la fille. »

Ma sœur aussi a suivi et se met a chercher avec Jax, Chibs et Bobby. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste dehors. Une régulière qui voit son mec se faire braquer est rarement gentille.

« - Des tapettes a toi nous ont offert une petite visite hier soir.

- Pourquoi vous faites le sale boulot des Mayans, ese? »

Ope et moi on lui a collé nos flingues sur les tempes mais ce connard à l'air de vouloir jouer. On va te descendre si tu parles pas mec, joue pas au con!

« - Sale merde! Dégagez! »

C'est quoi ce bordel?

…

« - Sale merde! Dégagez!

- Doucement, Darling, doucement!

- Sale journée avec les femmes. »

Je vois Bobby et Chibs reculer, les mains en l'air. Je suis près de la porte ; je me plaque contre la bibliothèque et laisse la mexicaine sortir. Elle ne m'a pas vu.

« - Luisa! »

Avec ma main gauche, je lui attrape le bras et le pousse pour que l'arme pointe le mur. C'est trop facile, elle s'y attendait pas. Et je m'attendais pas non plus a recevoir une gifle.

Pétasse! Tu vas voir si on peut me gifler facilement!

Je lui choppe son autre bras et lui envoie un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Elle se plie.

« - Ne lui faites pas de mal! »

Trop tard! Je lâche ses poignées, l'agrippe par les cheveux et abat son visage contre mon genoux. Deux fois. Son nez éclate. Je l'ai senti craqué. Et le sang se répand au sol, sur mon jean, mes chaussures. Je finie par la balancer à terre.

Je récupère son arme, qui git près d'elle, et la vise. Pas bouger Salope! Pas bouger!

« - Sale pute! »

J'ai pas vu Jax bouger ; il était à coté de moi pendant tout ce temps et, quand je me retourne, il est entrain d'éclater la gueule de Salazar contre un bureau en bois. C'est devenu une habitude chez lui, non?

…

Lorsque la nana de Salazar est sortie en braquant Chibs et Bobby, j'ai vu Léna se fondre contre la bibliothèque, à coté de la porte puis, la désarmer. Et quand j'ai vu la gifle partir, j'ai su qu'elle allait répondre. La fille en face était gracile, c'était pas son problème. Elle l'a frappé, Léna se devait de répondre, pour prouver sa place et sa valeur. Je pensais pas qu'elle irait si fort. Après tout, la désarmer et lui coller une gifle en retour aurait suffit. Mais non, elle lui a collé le nez en bouillit, et l'a anéanti. Ridiculisé même, la faisant passer pour une merde.

J'ai vu la lueur dans les yeux de son frère : Happy était fière qu'elle se laisse pas faire, qu'elle nous montre ce dont elle est capable.

« - Sale pute! »

Et moi, je sais pas. Quand j'ai entendu ce connard de président des Calaveras l'insulter, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'écraser, lui aussi. J'avais besoin de me défouler, de laisser libre court à ma colère, d'expulser la tension. La petite embrouille avec Léna, ce midi, ça m'avait mis sur les nerfs ; j'avais besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'extérieur au club. Salazar m'en a donné l'occasion. Je lui ai écrasé la gueule contre un bureau, le plus fort possible.

« - On sait que les Calaveras vont devenir Mayans. On veut savoir pourquoi.

- Je suis pas au courant de cette histoire de patch. »

C'est pas ce que j'attendais. Je vais le lui faire comprendre. Je vais pas prendre de gants.

« - Mauvaise réponse, connard. »

…

Jax balance le mexicain la gueule la première contre le meuble une seconde fois, lorsqu'il lui dit ne pas savoir de quoi nous parlons, puis une troisième fois lorsqu'il lui crache à la gueule. Mon cher fils va finir par nous le tuer : on a pas besoin de ça en ce moment!

« - Assez! On l'emmène au trou pour finir ça? »

Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour faire parler un connard dans son genre ; la peur va le faire changer d'avis. J'en suis convaincu.

« - Vous pouvez pas me tuer. Je suis un président de MC. »

Putain, tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta sale gueule de mexicain mec!

…

Je braque toujours la dénommée Luisa, qui pisse du nez sur le sol, en poussant des gémissements de douleur. J'ai pas vraiment besoin de la regarder, elle est pas prête a bouger, alors j'observe la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux. J'ai vu Jax écraser le Calaveras contre le meuble, trois fois. J'ai vu Bobby soupirer devant la violence employée par son VP. J'ai vu mon frère et Opie ne pas ciller. J'ai vu Clay, aussi, se demander ce qui tournait pas rond.

Il a stopper Jax avant qu'il ne tue le mec, une bonne chose. Faire disparaître un corps, en ce moment, on a autre chose a penser. Il a ensuite pris la décision de l'emmener au « trou » ; Hap m'en a déjà parlé. Ou plutôt, il a survolé le sujet. C'est un endroit, au milieu de rien, où ils ont creusé un trou et où ils « s'amusent » a faire parler les gens peu loquaces. Ils vont tous y aller, mais pas moi. Je sais d'avance qu'Happy va refuser que je vienne ; je vais pas m'y opposer d'ailleurs. J'ai pas super envie de connaître la méthode du « trou ».

Les Sons ont l'air d'accepter la décision : Jax et Opie se dirigent déjà vers la sortie, Chibs se baisse pour relever la salope mexicaine qui m'a frappé. Vous remarquerez que je l'aide pas? Je préfèrerai lui coller une seconde raclée plutôt que l'aider : moi rancunière? Jamais!

Salazar tente lui aussi de se redresser. Il a la rage. Il se prend pour un mec important, il voudrait l'être et il comprend pas qu'on puisse lui infliger ça. Je le vois dans ses yeux.

« - Vous pouvez pas me tuer. Je suis un président de MC. »

Clay lui colle un coup de pied en pleine face ; je croyais que ça suffisait? Qu'il avait eu sa dose?

« - Je ne reconnais pas ton MC de merde. »

Le mec est dans les choux : au moins ça évitera qu'on l'entende raconter des conneries.

…

Chibs a mis la mexicaine dans une des chambres, il a fermé la porte a clef histoire qu'elle nous emmerde pas le temps qu'on s'organise.

« Jax – On va pas tous tenir dans le van, surtout si on emmène cette merde.

Cl - Y'en a qui veule pas assister au spectacle? »

La question est conne : personne veut manquer ça! C'est la meilleure partie du taff.

« Lé – Démerdez vous, mais va falloir que quelqu'un me ramène au club. »

Ma frangine est intelligente, elle a bien compris, sans même que je le lui dise, qu'elle allait pas pouvoir me suivre.

« Ja – Okay, je vais prendre le van et remonter au club prendre ma bécane. Faut au moins deux autres personnes, dont une pour revenir ici vous récupérer. Ope? Chibs? Ça vous dit? »

Les mecs acquiescent. Elle sera bien escortée, j'ai pas à m'en faire.

« Cl – Profitez en pour aller voir où en est Juice.

Ja – Ok. »

…

J'ai suivi les trois mecs vers le van. Ça m'a un peu … dérangé que Jax se propose. Je sais pas : l'engueulade, sa réaction quand le président du MC m'a insulté, sa rage, son envie de tout détruire. J'ai du mal a le cerner depuis qu'il est sorti de sa petit garde à vue improvisé.

Hier, tout me semblait clair : il était perdu, il savait pas quoi faire, où aller. Il cherchait sa voie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un disciple de mon frère devant les yeux. Un mec qui ne vit que pour l'adrénaline, le sang et les balles. C'est un trop gros changement pour qu'il soit naturel. J'espère seulement qu'il ne fait pas ça à cause de ce que j'ai pu lui dire hier. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais.

Hap m'a rattrapé avant que je n'atteigne le van ; Chibs me tenait la porte latérale ouverte pour que je monte avec lui, à l'arrière. Je leur fait signe que je me dépêche, et fait quelques pas avec mon frère, de façon a nous éloigner un peu du groupe.

« - Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

- Nan, pas besoin. Je suis entre de bonnes mains.

- Je parle pas de ça. Je vais partir dans la nuit, si tu veux qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble avant ... »

C'est adorable de sa part. Et pas habituel. J'ai presque envie de rire. Mais je vais pas le faire, trop peur qu'il se vexe et me descende.

« - On a passé plus de temps ensemble ces derniers mois que les dix années précédentes. Je pense qu'on devrait se calmer si on veut pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, non? »

Il me sourit et je m'approche pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« - On se voit plus tard. »

…

J'ai pris le van, accompagné de Jax, Léna et Opie : on est remonté au garage pour récupérer leurs bécanes et je suis retourné récupérer le reste de la troupe, ainsi que Salazar pour l'emmener au trou. Putain quelle organisation compliqué!

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	22. Crime et Chatiment part 4

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Bonne lecture !

Chibs nous a déposé au garage pour repartir directement, sans faire de pose. Le pauvre vieux va être crevé!

A peine arrivé, Léna est partie se planquer à l'intérieur du club ; j'aurais pensé qu'elle voudrait nous accompagner, peut être passer l'aprèm avec Juice. Il a l'air de se faire chier au vue des nombreux SMS qu'il nous a envoyé à Chibs et moi. Et à Léna aussi. Je l'ai vu sourire a plusieurs reprises dans le van, devant l'écran de son téléphone.

« - Un problème Jax? »

Je suis posé sur ma bécane depuis plusieurs secondes, sans démarrer, sans bouger ; je regarde la porte du club. Ope s'en est aperçu.

« - Appelle Juice pour prendre des nouvelles. On va pas passer le voir. Je dois discuter avec Léna. »

Mon meilleur ami me fait signe qu'il va faire ce que je lui ai demandé et je me dirige vers l'intérieur.

…

J'ai sauté du van, en adressant un sourire à Chibs, avant de m'éclipser et de rejoindre ma piaule, piquant une canette de coca, dans le frigo, en passant. Je pourrais demander à Jax, ou plutôt à Opie, de me déposer et passer le reste de l'après midi avec Juice. Il s'emmerde royalement, et il va m'arriver la même chose si je reste ici. Mais je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Chibs m'a mise au parfum ce matin, et m'a dit de pas m'approcher. J'ai voulu vérifier qu'il ne racontait pas de bobards, deux fois. Et, deux fois, j'ai vu le regard de Juice : celui du mec qui pourrait me plaquer contre un mur et jouer avec moi sans aucuns problèmes. Sans que je résiste.

L'écossais a raison : on joue pas dans la même catégorie. Mes états d'âme et ma façon de voir le couple n'ont pas le moindre impact ici. Personne n'en a cure, surtout pas les mecs a qui je pourrais plaire. Je veux pas finir comme une de leurs putes : je pourrais pas assumer et je ne supporterai pas que mon frère ait honte de moi.

Je suis assise sur mon lit, j'enlève mes chaussures quand on frappe à la porte. Je l'ai pas fermé au verrou, je propose donc à la personne de l'autre coté d'entrer. C'est Jax: la personne que je pensais pas voir de si tôt.

« - Je te dérange?

- Non, pas du tout. Entre. »

Je pousse le bordel qui traine sur le fauteuil : c'est pas mon genre mais j'ai pas eu le cœur a ranger hier. Jax s'y assoie tandis que je me pose au milieu de mon lit, en tailleur.

« - Je voulais te voir, à propose de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure …

- Je m'en serais douté. Je crois que je te dois des excuses, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Surtout pas devant d'autres membres du club.

- Et a quoi je dois ce revirement de situation?

- Juice m'a fait comprendre que c'était pas une chose à faire... donc, je suis désolée. Mais, pitié, me demande pas d'excuses publiques! Ça, j'en serais pas capable!

- C'est une bonne chose que tu te repentisses ; ça m'aurait embêté que tu te prennes une rouste par Happy. Ou que je sois obligé de t'en mettre une face aux autres. Tu sais d'ailleurs que ça m'a démangé de me lever et de t'en coller une. Si on était pas coincé sur un boulot ... »

Je lui adresse un sourire de remerciement. C'est vrai qu'Happy m'aurait pas loupé. Il déteste l'insolence ; il n'aurait pas eu aucune tolérance envers moi, surtout en m'en prenant à ses « frères ». Je remercie aussi, intérieurement, Jax de ne pas s'être emporté. Pour le coup, ça aurait surement mal fini … sang et balles.

« - Je pensais pas te vexer non plus, car le problème vient bien de là, n'est ce pas? »

J'acquiesce. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne venait que pour les remontrances, je me suis apparemment trompée.

« - J'avais du mal a me faire à l'idée que tu pourrais te balader dans un sex-shop comme tu irais dans un parc. Je me suis aperçu ensuite que je m'étais trompé. Tu as été plus que professionnelle. Mais ça n'empêche que j'ai du mal a te cerner : je sais pas ce dont tu es capable ou non, alors je te considères comme une fille, normale.

- Vous n'avez pas a vous en faire pour moi. Je suis plus solide que vous pouvez le croire.

- Tu pourras rien faire contre ça. Contre les gens qui veulent te protéger. »

A mon plus grand regret, il a raison.

« - Je sais. J'ai juste … pas besoin qu'on me protège. Pas besoin que TU me protèges, toi ou les autres d'ailleurs. Happy est amplement suffisant dans ce rôle.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses mon aide? Je vais être directe avec toi, parce que tu l'as été avec moi : on t'a laissé entrer dans notre monde, prendre une place qui n'existait pas. Tu n'es pas une régulière, pas une crow-eater, et tu ne peux pas être un membre à part entière. Pourtant, personne ne remet en cause ta légitimité pour le moment. Même pas Clay qui, pourtant, pourrait te virer ou te mettre derrière le comptoir. Et s'il le fait pas, c'est à cause de ton frangin. On sait tous que tu dois être capable de beaucoup de choses ; Happy n'aurait pas aidé une moins que rien. Il n'aurait pas pris autant de risques, pas fait autant de sacrifices. Mais, si tu ne nous ouvre pas ton cœur, que tu ne nous laisse pas t'aider, te comprendre, alors quand on te fera remarquer que ta place n'est pas là, je pourrais pas prendre ton parti. Et c'est pas ce que je veux. Tu peux douter de ce que je vais te dire, mais tu es devenue une personne importante ici : Tig, Bobby, Juice, on t'apprécie tous beaucoup. Ça se voit quand ils te parlent, quand ils te regardent : tu n'es pas une vulgaire nana qui traine son cul. Tu es la soeur d'Happy, et ça signifie quelque chose ici, entre ces murs. Et pour Chibs, tu commences a prendre la place d'une fille. Ne brise pas ces liens : ils en ont besoin autant que toi. »

Il se lève, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce ; je sais qu'il a raison. Que ce n'est pas ma place et qu'a un moment ou a un autre, on me descendra de mon piédestal, comme cela vient d'être fait. Mais j'ai juste peur : peur qu'en ouvrant mon cœur, ils me renient, qu'ils ne veuillent plus de moi. Alors je joue les dures, j'enfile ma carapace, aux risques de froisser les autres.

« - Je suis désolée. »

Jax avait la main sur la poignée, près à l'ouvrir quand j'ai murmuré ces mots. J'espérais qu'il ne les entendraient pas. C'est raté.

« - Désolé de quoi?

- De devoir te décevoir. Je ne peux rien dire, parce que je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai ici. Me confier, ce serait pire que de finir derrière le bar, à vous servir. Je ne peux pas le faire parce que je sais qu'Hap en pâtirait, que vous auriez un regard différent sur moi, et sur lui. »

Je sens les larmes monter. Mais j'ai pas envie de pleurer devant lui, ni devant personne d'autre. J'aime pleurer seule, sans personne pour voir. J'ai détourner les yeux pendant que je répondais, espérant garder les derniers murs de ma volonté. Mais je sais que c'est vain.

Je le sens s'assoir à coté de moi, sur le lit et passer son bras sur mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui.

« - On a tous nos défauts, on a tous fait des conneries. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. On pourra pas t'en vouloir d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je te le promet. »

…

J'ai repris la route en compagnie d'Opie, en direction du « trou », pour y retrouver les autres membres du chapitre.

Tout le chemin, je n'ai fait que réfléchir ; quand je suis montée pour discuter avec elle, pour mettre gentiment les points sur les i et aussi pour savoir pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça, j'avais pas prévu de long discours. C'est sorti comme ça,. J'ai rien contrôlé, rien préparé.

Le comportement de Léna, ce qu'elle a dit, ça m'a perturbé. Qu'a t-elle bien pu faire pour qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler? Meurtre? Trafic? Kidnapping? Drogue? J'en ai aucune idée. J'aimerai savoir. Je pourrais demander à Unser de faire des recherches : il trouverait quelque chose, je le sais. Mais je veux pas me la jouer comme ça. La confiance, on peut pas l'établir en faisant de telles choses.

Tout ce que j'ai dit, je pensais pas que ça la bouleverserai ; j'espérai juste une réaction. Il y avait de grande chance qu'elle soit violente. Je m'attendais à ça, je m'y étais presque préparé. Je pensais qu'elle évacuerai la pression qu'elle avait accumulé contre la mexicaine. Mais rien n'est venu. Elle avait juste l'air déboussole. Comme si elle prenait enfin la mesure de ce qu'elle est pour nous, de ce qu'elle devient.

Alors, quand j'ai vu qu'elle allait pleurer, que les larmes étaient prêtes a jaillir, j'ai pas hésité. J'ai agit par pur instinct, comme je l'aurais fait avec une sœur, une amie. Comme je le faisais avec Tara des années auparavant, lorsque nous étions amis et amants. Je n'aime pas voir les femmes pleurer, surtout quand elles comptent pour moi. Je l'ai consolé, même si, au final, y'a pas eu d'effusion de larmes, genre mélodrame!

…

Putain, s'il pouvait fermer sa sale gueule ce connard de mexicain, il commence a sérieusement me chauffer les oreilles! Il gueule a lors que Chibs et moi on est a, quoi, moins d'un mètre! On est entrain de finir d'attacher les fils métaliques autour de son cou ; on t'entend mec! On a compris tes revendications! Maintenant, ta gueule!

« - Vous faites une erreur! Je sais rien! Je sais rien! »

Heureusement pour sa propre vie a cet enculé, Jax et Opie finissent par débarquer. Je me dirige vers eux.

« Cl - Tu as parlé à Juice?

Ja - Ouais. Il attend les infos de Serg.

Op - On a raté quelque chose?

Cl - Non, on allait justement commencer. Tu veux la première bouchée de la piñiata?

Op - Ouais. »

Bon bah, c'est pas moi qui vais m'amuser cet après midi... fais chier! Moi qui attendait ce moment depuis longtemps!

A défaut, je prend un bout de tissu rouge ; je vais donner le départ de leur petit trip improvisé.

…

Je sais pourquoi Clay nous a proposé de le faire : il pense que je dois m'investir dans le club en ce moment, pour oublier ce qui se passe. Un exercice pour prouver à tous que je suis toujours le même, que toute cette merde m'a pas changé ou embrouillé l'esprit. C'est faux, mais je suis les conseils de Léna : ne pas douter devant les autres. Je ne fait que sauver les apparences. Et certains le savent : Opie le premier, mais aussi Bobby, et Chibs peut être.

On roule et on s'arrête a une centaine de mètre de Salazar, qui est enseveli dans la terre ; seule la tête dépasse. Je le vois crier, mais je n'entends pas. Le moteurs des Dynas couvrent ses jérémiades. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour la férailles qui lui entourent le cou et qui dépasse de chaque cotés : je ne dois pas les toucher, du moins, pas au premier passage. Ça lui arracherai la tête et il ne pourrait plus parler. Or, c'est ce qu'on attend. L'effusion de sang, je laisserai ça à Hap, s'il veut l'achever tout à l'heure. Je lui laisserai ma bécane sans problèmes. J'ai pas encore perdu tout conscience ; je sais pas comment fait sa frangine!

L'Unholy Ones lève le bras droit. Il a un foulard rouge dans la main. Les moteurs vrombissent. Et quand il baisse la main, on lâche le frein. On fonce vers notre mexicain au ras des pâquerettes. Je le vois hurler, je l'imagine de chier dessus, appeler sa mère à l'aide, mais je m'en fou. Je passe à quelques centimètres, fait exprès de rater les filins qui l'enserrent. Opie en a fait de même.

Quand on arrive de l'autre coté, qu'on s'arrête après notre petite course, rien n'a changé. Je n'ai rien oublié, rien n'a changé. Cette idée, celle de Clay, selon laquelle cela m'aidera a m'en sortir, c'est de la connerie. J'aurais pourtant presque fini par y croire ; lorsque j'ai mis les gazs, je me suis senti libre, plus que d'habitude, car j'avais la vie d'un mec entre mes mains. Mais au final, je n'ai rien. Rien a prendre. Rien a donner. On m'a déjà tout pris.

…

J'ai assisté au spectacle que nous ont offert Jax et Opie. Du grand art dans les règles de SAMCRO! Un truc comme l'aime Hap, Chibs aussi quand je l'entends les féliciter. Mais c'est pas mon truc... je pense être trop raisonné et pragmatique pour ça. Pourtant, quand notre VP revient, je retrouve cette lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Il ne va pas mieux, peu importe ce qu'en pense Clay. Il ne l'aidera pas comme ça.

« - Stop! Ça suffit! »

Hector Salazar, toujours au fond de son trou est entrain de pleurer comme une fillette. Il est cuit à point! Faut au moins reconnaître ça à l'idée de mon prèz : cette technique est imparable!

« - Stop!

- Pourquoi Alvarez veut faire de vous des Mayans?

- L'héroïne! »

Et merde!

…

« - Les Mayans montent une usine de conditionnement à Lodi. Ils vont fournir la prison de Stockton en héro... C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Pourriture d'âne bâté de mexicain! Pourquoi faut toujours qu'ils décident de créer des emmerdes? Raah c'est pas vrai! Comme si on avait qu'eux à gérer!

Je me retourne et m'éloigne de notre tête pleurnicharde. Jackie boy a l'air encore plus dépité que moi … moi qui croyait pourtant être au top. On va finir par tous se retrouver autour des deux bécanes.

« - Ce doit être le marché qu'avait passé Alvarez avec Zobelle. Ça doit toujours être d'actualité. Les Mayans fournissent la dope et l'Aryan Brotherhood la revend en prison. »

Le système étaient bien ficellé. Mains maintenant que ce chien de Zobelle est plus là, il faut aux Mayans d'autres associés.

« Ja - Si ils préparent les doses à Lodi, ça veut dire qu'ils devront passer par Charming pour aller à Stockton. »

Et Jackie boy a raison : ça va passer par chez nous. Les mexicains cherchent l'affrontement.

« Op - il faut descendre Alvarez.

- Le découper en morceaux. Faut qu'on soit sanglant. »

La méthode IRA, y'a que ça de vrai dans ce genre de merdier!

…

Opie et Chibs ont raison, on le sait tous. Mais peut-on vraiment se permettre une autre guerre des gangs, dans Charming? On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, on est suivit par tous les fédéraux du coin, les flics. Nos ennemis veulent s'approprier nos territoires. L'IRA ne nous fournit presque plus... Au moindre geste foireux, on se fera coffrer ou descendre. En tant que président, je peux pas permettre ça. Je peux pas me permettre de mettre les miens en danger, encore. Je dois viser juste, quitte à m'éloigner de ma ligne de conduite habituelle : éliminer tout ceux qui sont sur ma route. Je dois réfléchir, penser aux conséquences à courts, moyens et longs termes. Il n'y a pas d'argent en jeu, juste les vies de mes frères.

« Cl - On a pas les moyens pour une autre guerre. On vient d'en finir une qui nous a mis sur la paille. On a des poursuites pour agressions, Gemma en fuite, Abel. Si on supprime ce mec, ce sera l'escalade.

Ja - Ce sera de nouveau de sanglant 1992. »

Heureusement, Jax prend mon parti. Il a compris où je voulais en venir, et il me file la main sur ce coup. J'ai jamais été porté sur les longs discours. C'est un bon fils ; il sera convaincre les plus réticents. Je le sais.

« Ja - Si on épargne ce connard, ça nous donnera peut-être une chance de négocier.

Ch - Négocier quoi? Alvarez veut nous voir morts. »

Bon, bien sur, c'était sans compter sur notre écossais au sang chaud!

…

« - Négocier quoi? Alvarez veut nous voir morts. »

Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait laisser en vie ce connard? Son gang a voulut nous descendre, bosse pour nos ennemis jurés, et va traverser notre territoire chargé de came. La seule chose qui les intéresse : c'est nous descendre pour récupérer ce qui nous appartient.

« - Alors on va le faire changer d'avis. »

Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait le préz là? Il se tape un trip d'auto-culpabilité? Et puis c'est quoi cette tête qu'il me sert là?

« - Faut-il vraiment qu'on vote? »

Y'a pas a voter... oh et puis merde! J'abdique. De toute façon, quand ça nous retombera sur la gueule, faudra pas qu'il vienne raler … je l'aurai prévenu.

« - Sortez ce mariole du trou. Il rentre chez lui. »

…

On a laissé Salazar au bord de la route, à peu près à dix bornes de chez lui ; on allait quand même pas le ramener! Gentils, aujourd'hui, oui. Cons, non. On offre pas un os à un chien qui vient de pisser partout dans la baraque. Faut pas abuser quand même!

On a ensuite pas tardé a rentrer. Jax et Ope chez eux, le reste, au club. J'avais hâte de rentrer et de discuter avec ma sœur. Faut que je mettes les choses au clair, rapidement.

Quand j'arrive, elle est dans sa piaule, entrain de mater un film sur son ordinateur portable. Elle éteint et pose la machine sur la commode. Son sourire se fane instantanément lorsqu'elle croise mon regard. Elle sait déjà de quoi je vais lui parler. Et elle sait qu'elle va se prendre une soufflante.

« - Tu n'as rien a me dire, Léna?

- Qui a cafté?

- Tu as une préférence? »

J'aime pas le ton qu'elle emploie, et je sais qu'elle n'aime pas le mien non plus. Mais je suis en colère contre elle, alors je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenir.

« - Opie. Ça ne peut être que lui.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça? »

Elle a visé juste : même remonté contre elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que ses facultés d'analyse sont excellentes..

« - Parce que Jax et Juice m'ont déjà remis en place. Et qu'Opie est assez vicieux pour venir t'en parler en direct, plutôt que de venir me voir moi, pour régler les choses entre adultes. Ça prouve aussi qu'il me prend pour une fille qui roule son petit cul ici, et que, selon lui, je mérite pas le respect. »

Léna est face à moi, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le regard haut et dur. Elle ne va pas ciller et lui coller une gifle, comme je pourrais être tenté de le faire devant son manque de respect et ses accusations, ne ferai qu'empirer le choses.

Je finis par décider de m'approcher et, devant mon air plus que menaçant, elle se met a reculer. Je la pousse dans ses retranchements avec un regard : je n'ai pas encore tout perdu de mon autorité face à elle. Ça me fait plaisir, même si cela ne devrait pas. Puis, elle se retrouve dos au mur, acculée ; c'est là qu'elle devient le plus dangereuse. Je le sais. J'ai l'habitude.

Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres, la tension à son paroxysme, elle s'esquive, pensant que je ne me douterais pas de son geste. Je la rattrape par le bras et la fait pivoter face à moi ; je la tiens fermement par le poignet gauche, pour la marquer. Je veux qu'on sache qu'il y a eu quelque chose, une dispute, des reproches de fait, et que ceux qui savent ce qui c'est passé, sachent aussi que je n'ai rien laissé passer.

« - Ne refais plus jamais ça! Ne manque plus jamais de respect, à aucun d'entre eux. Avec ou sans raisons. Tu m'as compris? »

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de crier ; je me tenais assez près de ma sœur pour pouvoir prononcer ces mots dans un souffle, les dents serrées, la voix dure.

Son regard vrillé dans le mien, elle tente de se libérer. Je sais qu'elle a compris, c'était déjà imprimé avant que je n'arrive ; d'autres ont fait mon boulot. Mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche car je sais qu'elle prendra ça pour une humiliation, et qu'elle ne le refera plus. C'est trivial, mais efficace.

« - Est ce que tu m'as compris?

- Oui. Je suis pas conne, contrairement a ce que tu peux croire. »

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise ça. Surpris, j'ai lâché son bras. J'aurais pas dû.

Elle sort de la chambre avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

…

« - Où tu vas? »

Voilà le délire : je rentre chez moi, crevé après une journée de merde. Et là, je trouve ma régulière entrain de remplir son sac de secours, un autre sac, de vêtements, a coté d'elle. J'ai loupé un truc?

« - Gemma a appelé. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton grand-père. Elle a besoin de moi.

- Non. »

Une bonne chose, elle a arrêté de farfouiller et de ranger. J'ai encore un peu d'autorité.

« - Si tu te fais prendre avec ma mère, c'est assistance et incitation... crime fédéral.

- Ah ouais. Et je suis censé lui dire quoi? »

Pour l'autorité, on repassera!

« - Dis lui que tu as pris un congé. »

Aurais-je touché la corde sensible? Ma Tara s'est calmée d'un coup.

« - J'allais t'en parler.

- De l'avoine que tu as mis à ta chef? T'allais m'en parler de ça aussi? »

Puisqu'on y est, qu'on parle des choses peu sympathique, autant que j'aborde ça aussi. Tara prend de mauvaises habitudes, certainement coachée par ma folle de mère.

Mon téléphone sonne : c'est Clay. Juice vient de rentrer, il a des informations fournies par le nouveau mec de Precious. C'est pas le bon timing : je dois finir de remettre Tara à sa place. Je dois la forcer a reprendre son boulot, je dois l'obliger à arrêter ses conneries. Mais je peux pas refuser de rentrer au club ; c'est l'avenir d'Abel qui est en jeu.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je sais pas trop. Je vais repasser... il faut qu'on finisse cette conversation. »

J'espère juste qu'elle aura la bonne idée de rester.

…

Je suis assise au bar, seule, une canette de coca à la main. Je m'ennuie sévère : les mecs sont dans la chapelle et attendent l'arrivée de Jax. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont lui dire. Juice me l'a dit lorsqu'il est arrivé.

Le VP arrive. Il allait passer sa route, se dirigeant vers la pièce de réunion aux portes closes, après un petit signe de tête à mon intention, mais il fait demi-tour presque précipitamment.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? »

Il pointe du doigt mon poignet gauche. J'ai beau avoir mis un sweat à manches longues pour essayer de cacher les marques violacées, ça ne marche pas. Elles finissent par remonter et on finit par voir ce que je voulais garder secret.

Je remet le tissu en place, comme si cela pouvait effacer de la mémoire de mon interlocuteur ce qu'il avait vu.

…

« - C'est rien. Ça va.

- Hap?

- Il a fait ce que tu aurais du faire... me remettre à ma place.

- Qui lui a raconté? »

Léna a pas l'air de vouloir me le dire ; de toute façon y'avait qu'Opie, Juice et moi avec elle. Et l'information ne vient pas de moi.

« - Peu importe. Ne vas pas les engueuler, l'un ou l'autre. La personne en question a fait ce qu'il pensait être bien, et je lui en veux pas, quoi qu'on en dise.

- Bien pour qui? Pour toi? Ou pour le club? »

C'est bizarre, mais j'apprécie moyennement que quelqu'un ait mis son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Comme si j'étais pas capable de m'en sortir seul.

« - Pour toi. Il pensait que …

- C'est Opie, alors.

- Ça changera rien que tu te prennes la tête avec lui. Soit plutôt honoré qu'on te porte plus d'intérêt en tant qu'ami, qu'en tant que VP. »

Je sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle m'a mouché.

« - Va les rejoindre, ils t'attendent. Ils ont des nouvelles pour toi. »

…

Jax n'a pas répliqué. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper des informations plus ou moins réjouissantes que Juice va lui annoncer. C'est plus d'actualité que mon poignet, bien qu'il ait l'air de s'en soucier!

Il s'éloigne donc ; je bois une dernière gorgée avant de le suivre. Il n'a pas fermé les portes, je vais aller me poser pas trop loin. Je suis curieuse, je veux voir sa réaction.

« - Qu'est ce que Serg a trouvé? »

Juice lui tend une feuille. J'ai pas vu ce qu'elle contenait.

« - Il y a trois jours... la gare Amtrack de Rocklin... Timothy O'Dell et un enfant ont acheté un aller simple pour Vancouver. »

Jax pose le papier. De là où je suis, l'épaule droite contre le montant de la porte, je distingue une photo. Elle est en noir et blanc, de mauvaise qualité. Mais avec ce que vient de dire l'iroquois, je me doute de ce qu'elle représente.

« - Mon fils. »

Il est soulagé, comme tout ceux qui sont dans la pièce. Moi aussi d'ailleurs : on sait au moins que le bout de chou est en vie. Reste plus qu'a le trouver.

Je me décolle du montant en bois, sous le regard de mon frère et de Bobby, qui est à ma gauche, et vais récupérer ma boisson avant de sortir. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

…

On a pris un verre, tous ensemble entre frères. Ce soir, y'a pas de crow-eater dans le coin. Ça tombe bien, j'ai autre chose à faire que de voir des petits culs tourner autour de moi. Je dois me préparer à autre chose.

Je m'envoie mon troisième shoots de vodka et je monte prendre mon sac. Un change, au cas ou, des munitions supplémentaires, une bouteille de whisky et les plans que m'a imprimé ma sœur.

Je regrette qu'on se soit disputé, j'aurais voulu la remercier pour ça. Mais je sais qu'elle m'enverra promener, notamment à cause de la marque que je lui ai faite : tout le monde la voit, ou la verra et elle va pas me le pardonner de sitôt.

Je regarde une dernière fois les feuilles noircies d'encre et les quelques notes qu'elle y a laissé : il y a un plan de route jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, une carte satellite de l'endroit et, au dos, quelques indications comme le type de terrain, les habitations les plus proches. Si j'en crois ses écrits, elle m'envoie dans un trou paumé et désertiques où le premier cactus est à plus d'une borne et le premier rade à quinze. La joie!

Je fourre tout dans mon sac, que je jette sur mon épaule, et descends. Léna est assise sur l'une des tables, près du ring, Chibs à ses cotés. Je ne leur adresse aucun signe, j'enfourche ma Dyna, qui démarre avec bruits, et je pars rapidement en direction du sud.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	23. Crime et Chatiment part 5

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

**Petite note importante (qui va faire chialer Edeinn)** : Donc ça y est, c'est les vacanes (vous me direz, ça l'est déjà depuis le 15 avril) et donc, c'est l'heure du départ vers une contrée lointaine, verdoyante et sans connexion internet pour ... 2 mois! Mais bon, j'ai des voisins sympa qui, eux, connaissent la technologie! Je continuerais à poster régulièrement, j'espère même toutes les semaines!.. au péril de ma vie ! Bonne vacances à tous!

Bonne lecture !

J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai pas pu : trop d'angoisse et de rage.

Lorsque Hap est parti, hier soir, j'étais assise dehors avec Chibs ; j'en étais à mon second coca de la soirée et lui avait débarqué avec une bouteille de whisky pleine. Il est passé devant nous, sans nous adresser un regard. J'aurais au moins pensé qu'il dirait quelque chose à l'intention de mon voisin. Mais que dalle. Ça m'a foutu en rogne, vraiment. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais étranglé.

Et puis, quand le bruit du moteur a disparu, mon état d'esprit a encore changé : de la colère, je suis passé par la tristesse, puis le vide. Ce qui c'est passé avec mon frère plus tôt, je savais que ça arriverai. C'était obligé. Je pouvais pas passer a coté d'une engueulade made in Lohman, avec tout ce que ça implique, dont la violence et les menaces.

Mais au-delà de ça, de ces choses dont j'ai l'habitude et qui régissent ma vie, de ces embrouilles a répétitions, de nos sales caractères, le problème à ce moment-là, c'est que j'avais peur pour lui. Je sais où il va, qui il va rencontrer, pourquoi et surtout, ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Les mecs en face, c'est pas des rigolos, ils sont entrainés. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Hap, je pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Surtout en sachant que je l'ai pas serré dans mes bras avant qu'il ne parte, que je ne lui ai pas dit de faire attention. Tout un tas de petits trucs, sans grande utilités, mais qui pourrait s'apparenter à des talismans, des porte-bonheurs.

Chibs a été long à rompre le silence ; il a vidé peut être la moitié de la bouteille avant de se lancer.

« - Tu veux en parler?

- Ça changera quoi que je le dise à voix haute ou que je garde tout pour moi? »

…

Après que Juice ait annoncé à Jackie boy ce que le chasseur avait trouvé, on a été se boire un verre. Et lorsque Happy est monté se préparer pour partir, Jax est venu me voir, pour me parler de Léna. Il a été cash et ne m'a rien caché : son altercation avec la miss, leur discussion dans l'après midi, leur mise au point, et puis la marque sur le poignet de Léna. Il voulait que quelqu'un de confiance aille la voir, sache ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Moi même, je n'avais rien remarqué, sauf peut-être qu'elle portait un sweat a capuche, avec des manches longues ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Il se fait du soucis pour la brunette. C'est clair, mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a éludé. Sait-il des choses que j'ignore?

Alors j'ai rejoins la frangine de notre Unholy Ones, dehors : elle était assise sur l'une des tables. Toute seule, une canette à la main, l'air triste. Ce qui m'a le plus touché, c'est son attitude à elle lorsque Hap est parti : de la colère, toujours de la tristesse, et puis autre chose que je pourrais définir. De la frustration, du défaitisme, aussi, peut être.

J'avoue, je savais pas trop comment commencer ; c'est pas dans mes habitudes, je suis du genre direct. Mais là, je suis un peu à coté de la plaque, je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec une fille, surtout quand elle est jeune et qu'elle doit pas finir dans mon pieu... c'est dans ces moments que mon expérience de père aurait pu se révéler précieuse. Une expérience que je n'ai pas eu. Alors je me suis envoyé une bonne partie de la bouteille, pour essayer de trouver mes mots, et du courage.

« - Tu veux en parler?

- Ça changera quoi que je le dise à voix haute ou que je garde tout pour moi? »

Comme l'a prédit Jax, elle n'est pas très coopérative. Je pense qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, avec personne. Ce doit être ce qui a tapé dans l'œil d'Happy. Il a toujours aimé relever des challenges ; se confronter à une gamine bornée, ça devait lui plaire.

« - Tu ne pourras pas toujours tout garder pour toi.

- Jax me l'a dit cet aprèm.

- Et as tu l'intention de prendre en compte ce qu'il t'a dit?

- J'en sais rien. »

Léna pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses et plie son buste vers l'avant : elle regarde ses doigts jouer sur sa canette. Je me doute que ça doit pas être évident pour elle de se confier ; jusqu'à maintenant, seul son frère a eu ce privilège et ce droit.

« - Il pense que je devrais. Comme la plupart d'entre vous, je suppose. Mais ça n'est pas une bonne chose … par rapport à Happy, par rapport à tout, en faite. Ça apporterai plus d'emmerdes que de réponses. Et vous avez pas besoin de ça en ce moment. »

Des excuses, et rien d'autre. On va essayer autrement ; si elle ne veut pas parler d'elle même, alors on va échanger.

« - Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je te parle de moi, et en échange, tu me racontes des choses sur toi. Ça marche?

- Donnant-donnant? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

- Ouais! »

Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a sourit, l'air malicieux.

« - Prévois des munitions, la nuit va être longue. »

…

« - Je suis né en Écosse, à Glasgow, en 1965. Je suis le troisième enfants de la fratrie : j'ai trois sœurs et deux frères. Notre père c'est barré, j'avais à peine 6ans et ma mère nous a élevé seule. Elle avait du mal a gagner sa vie, alors elle nous a envoyé, avec mes deux grandes sœurs, en Irlande, où vivait de la famille à elle. C'est là-bas que j'ai grandi. Au milieu de la campagne et des pro-IRA, de ceux qui souhaitaient le retour d'une Irlande unie. C'était en majorité des anciens, qui avaient connu la guerre d'indépendance et supportaient pas l'invasion anglaise. »

Après avoir été cherché une nouvelle bouteille, Chibs et moi, nous nous sommes installé plus confortablement, sur le ring, dos contre les cordes. Il s'est allumé un clope et il a commencé ; j'aurais pourtant parié qu'il allait attendre que je commence! Je me suis trompée sur son compte.

« - Avec le temps, je me suis pris au jeu, moi aussi. Avec un groupe de gars de mon âge, on est monté sur Dublin, puis sur Belfast et on a rejoint les rangs de l'IRA. On a été entrainé, on nous a lavé le cerveau, pour la cause, pour l'Irlande libre. J'ai eu la majorité civile à la même époque ; j'avais pas le choix, fallait que je fasse mon service militaire. C'était obligatoire de servir sous les drapeaux. Je te rassure, j'ai pas fait long feu : je déteste l'autorité, la discipline, l'ordre! Cinq mois après mon entrée, comme infirmier, je passais en cours martial!

- Tu as fait quoi pour mériter ça?

- J'ai essayé de planter mon supérieur hiérarchique pro-anglais.

- Pas mal … le lavage de cerveau a bien fonctionné! »

Chibs finit la première bouteille et débouche la seconde. Je m'étais pas aperçue qu'il avait autant bu, en si peu de temps.

« - Ouais, super bien! Ils ont la technique les irlandais! Quand je suis revenu, on m'a donné une mission, un genre d'examen d'entrée officiel dans le système. J'ai du tuer pour la première fois : c'était un gamin de mon âge, d'une vingtaine d'années, qui venait d'entrer dans la police d'Omagh. Je lui ai collé deux balles, en pleine tête. J'ai attendu qu'il soit de dos, j'avais pas le courage de voir ses yeux. Je sais que j'aurais pas pu finir le boulot. »

Il s'arrête et avale plusieurs longues gorgées d'alcool. Il n'a pas l'habitude de confier ce genre de merde. Ça se sent. Et je peux comprendre qu'il n'ai pas envie non plus d'en parler : un meurtre, de sang froid, c'est difficile a porter pour une personne normale. Il n'y a qu'à mon frère, et à Tig, que cela ne pose aucuns soucis.

« - J'étais anéanti. J'ai mis du temps a remonter la pente... en faite, c'est Fiona qui m'a aidé a m'en sortir.

- Fiona? La femme que tu as rencontré sur l'aire d'autoroute y'a quelques semaines? »

Il me regarde, souriant, et me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« - Oui, c'est elle. Ma femme. Il a fallut que je prenne du grade pour que sa famille accepte qu'on soit ensemble. Imagine : un écossais, donc un mec appartenant au Commonwealth, un partisan de la reine, qui veut épouser une descendante de l'IRA.

- Impossible!

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on nous a dit! Mais on a été patient et, finalement, on a pu se marier, et avoir une fille : Kerriane.

- Tu es plein de surprise, Telford! »

L'homme a mes cotés se met à rire, un rire franc qui fait du bien et pourrait presque me faire oublier l'épreuve qui suivra ; lorsqu'il aura fini de parler de lui. Chibs sort un joint et l'allume. Après avoir tiré une taffe, il me le tend. Je devrais pas, j'ai promis à Hap de rester clean, mais de l'herbe, c'est pas une drogue dure : je crains pas de dépendance!

« - Promis, je lui dirais rien. »

Je prend le cône entre mes doigts : la dernière fois que j'en ai eu un en ma possession, ça remonte a des années. Oui, je sais, je suis une jeune fille sage! J'aspire une première fois, la fumée me fait tousser, m'arrache les poumons pour être plus précise. Je suis vraiment plus habituée, ça craint! Chibs me reprend le bâton d'herbe, le temps que je me calme. Le temps qu'il le finisse aussi... Et je ne vais y retoucher que lorsqu'il entame le second. J'ai moins de mal cette fois-ci et, rapidement, les effets se font sentir : je me sens bien, légère, détendue. Tout le contraire d'il y a une heure. Mon voisin est dans le même état, et je me demande si c'est anodin qu'il les ait sorti maintenant.

« - Comment as tu connu les Sons? »

J'ai envie de connaître la suite … son histoire, maintenant qu'elle a commencé, m'intrigue encore plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« - John Teller, le père de Jax a combattu au Vietnam avec Piney, Clay et l'actuel président de SAMBEL, Keith McGee. Ils ont créé le club originel de Charming en rentrant au pays et ils ont tissé des liens avec l'IRA, ayant besoin d'armes pour eux, et d'argent pour l'Armée. Mais en 87 ça a dégénéré, JT et McGee ont débarqué à Belfast et y ont créé un club, pour aider. Quand a moi, j'avais des problèmes avec un irlandais haut placé de l'organisation. »

Il s'arrête, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait vraiment continuer. Comme si la suite était trop douloureuse pour pouvoir sortir. En même temps, je me doute de la suite.

« - Laisse moi deviner : Jimmy O'Phelan?

- Ouais … ce connard m'a laissé pour mort après une bagarre. Tu te doutes qu'il s'est pas sali les mains, il a envoyé ses gars. Il a embarqué Fi et ma fille, il se les ait approprié. C'est devenu « sa famille ». »

Son ton est froid, mais pas dépourvu d'émotions. Si O'Phelan se tenait devant lui, ici et maintenant, il l'égorgerait sans aucuns remords.

« - Ces marques, c'est lui? »

Je fait allusion aux cicatrices sur ses joues : au Glasgow smile. Je me suis renseignée, je suis curieuse.

« - Ouais.

- Comment tu as atterri à Charming? »

Je préfère changer de sujet, pour éviter qu'il ne craque ou qu'il ne m'explose entre les mains.

« - J'ai rencontré John Teller lorsqu'il est arrivé en Irlande ; on s'est vite lié d'amitié. C'est lui qui m'a fait soigner par les Sons de Belfast et finalement, il m'a proposé une place au sein de SAMCRO. Voilà comment j'ai débarqué en Californie. »

L'histoire de l'homme est complexe : maintenant, je comprends un certain nombre de chose. Son attachement au club, à ses frères, à Jax. Pourquoi j'aurais du intervenir lorsqu'il était face à O'Phelan. Pourquoi le club est sur ses gardes lorsque les deux sont dans la même pièce. Pourquoi je devais coller Chibs lors de la dernière rencontre avec l'IRA. Et surtout, je comprends mieux son besoin de se rapprocher de moi ; pourquoi il accepte les demandes de mon frère et de Jax me concernant, pourquoi il est venu me prévenir pour Juice. Je ne connais pas sa fille, je ne sais pas quel âge elle peut avoir, mais je pense que, peut être, il transfère son rôle de père sur les prospects, et un peu sur moi aussi.

« - Est ce que tu soutiens toujours l'IRA? »

C'est une question qui me brule les lèvres depuis un moment.

« - On leur achète des armes... je pense pas que ce soit une surprise pour toi.

- Je veux dire, toi, personnellement. Pas le club. »

…

« - Je veux dire, toi, personnellement. Pas le club. »

Léna est maligne, intelligente : elle comprend et cerne vite, sans pour autant émettre de jugement. Je pense que c'est ce qui plait à Jax, que c'est pour ça qu'il lui fait confiance.

« - On ne me pose pas la question. Et je me la pose pas non plus. »

Je pense que c'est la réponse la plus honnête que je puisse lui faire : je n'en veux pas à l'IRA. J'en veux à ce bâtard d'irlandais, et seulement à lui.

J'allume un troisième joint, sans me poser de questions sur l'état de ma voisine. Si je veux qu'elle parle, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, faut que je lui fasse baisser ses défenses. Et ça a l'air de bien marcher : elle est cramée, ou pas loin.

« - Donnant-donnant princesse. »

Elle va tirer encore quelques bouffées avant qu'elle ne se fasse violence pour commencer.

« - Bon bah, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, hein? Tu vas pas me laisser filer comme ça?

- Nan, surement pas gamine! »

Je lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement.

« - Courage ma fille!.. Je suis née en 1986, tu remarqueras que, moi non plus, j'ai pas honte de donner mon âge!

- Arrête de retarder l'inévitable! Je te laisserais pas partir!

- Peau de vache écossaise!

- Je préfère Panse de brebis farcie, si ça te dérange pas! »

Je la vois grimacer de dégout : c'est sur que la cuisine écossaise, on aime ou on aime pas, y'a pas de demi-mesure!

« - Donc, je suis née en 86, dans un pays étranger et ...

- Quel pays?

- Arabie Saoudite. Mon père bosse pour une compagnie pétrolière. On a vécu un peu partout : les pays du golfe, la Russie, l'Amérique du sud. Mais jamais plus d'un an. Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre et que je demande à mes parents a intégrer un internat. J'avais, quoi, 11 ans. Ils m'ont proposé plusieurs endroits, partout dans le monde, les meilleures écoles. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri à San Francisco. Je voulais du soleil, et être dans un pays où mes parents venaient peu.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu partir? »

Léna a beaucoup de mal a parler, ça s'entend, ça se sent. Elle se coupe à la fin de chaque phrase. Cherche des mots. Malgré toute l'herbe qu'elle peut avoir dans le sang, ses neurones ne sont pas aussi atteints que je l'aurais pensé. C'est pour ça que je lui pose des questions. J'espère ainsi qu'elle réfléchisse le moins possible aux choses qu'elle doit cacher ou divulguer. Je veux qu'elle soit directe, pas qu'elle invente une histoire.

« - Tu connais le point commun de tous les endroits où j'ai vécu jusqu'alors? La guerre, qu'elle soit inter-frontalière ou civile, terminée ou encore active. Au final, c'est toujours la même misère, les même problèmes, la même merde... J'ai été élevé dans des maisons somptueuses, mais toujours derrière des vitres par balles. Ne jamais pouvoir sortir, visiter, sauf accompagné de garde du corps. Ne pas aller à l'école, mais avoir les professeurs qui viennent à la maison. Ne pas apprendre les langues des pays dans lesquels on vit. C'est frustrant. Et terriblement difficile. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir ; à 11 piges, mon seul ami, c'était mon petit frère de 5 ans! Tu vois le genre? »

Je crois que je peux pas comprendre ce qu'elle a vécu : de la frustration, ça c'est clair. Mais pour le reste : être enfermée dans une prison dorée, sans amis, sans repères, je peux pas comprendre. Ni personne ici, d'ailleurs.

« - J'ai fait un an et demi sans problèmes ; j'avais d'excellents résultats scolaire. Je voyais mes parents seulement les deux mois des vacances d'été, là où ils se trouvaient, et à Noël, c'est eux qui rentrait au bercail. J'avais quelques amis, mais pas l'éclate. Quand on a vécu quasi seule pendant aussi longtemps, on fait un peu office d'homme de Cro-Magnon lâché en plein milieu d'un quartier d'affaire! Et puis, quand je suis arrivée en quatrième, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, mais pas du genre fréquentables. Ils étaient trois : deux mecs et une nana. Ils étaient là pour différents motifs, toujours en rapport avec la délinquance. Ils intégraient cette école pour se remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Sauf que ça a pas marché?

- T'as tout compris. Je me suis laissée entrainer. J'aimais ce qu'ils représentaient : les gens exclus, venant des quartiers mal famés, avec leurs tics de langages, leurs codes vestimentaires. Ils étaient à l'opposé de moi. J'ai accroché avec eux, et ils me le rendaient bien. On a foutu pas mal la merde : vols, racket, incendies de poubelles, et puis on faisait le mur. Plusieurs fois par semaine, on allait au cinéma, sans payer bien sur, on piquait des bouteilles pour se murger la gueule, ou tout simplement on allait se promener, prendre la température.

- T'as jamais eu de problèmes, avec ta famille?

- Non! Mes parents payaient cher l'école, alors le directeur partait du principe qu'il devait gérer tout ça seul, sans les alerter. Et je remercie le ciel qu'il ne leur ait rien dit sur le coup! »

Je sens comme une pointe d'humour dans sa voix. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je sens aussi qu'on va pas tarder a arriver à ce qui m'intrigue le plus : sa rencontre avec Happy.

« - Plus le temps passait, plus on allait loin dans nos petits délits. Du petit vol sans grand importance, on en est arrivé à des simili braquages ; Nate, l'un des deux gars, c'était procuré une arme. Si je me rappelle, c'était un Colt Anaconda : un barillet conçu pour six balles de 45, ...

- Oui, je connais.

- Au début, il était pas chargé. Ça faisait suffisamment flipper les vendeurs d'alcool pour qu'ils nous donne ce qu'on voulait. Un jour ça n'a plus suffit, alors Nate a récupéré des munitions. Et un soir, le coup est parti. Le mec a été touché à l'épaule, et on s'est retrouvé comme des cons. On s'est barré en courant sauf que ce sale petit con avait laissé le flingue dans le magasin, avec nos empreintes dessus. Les autres, ils ont pas tilté, ils s'en foutaient. Les flics avaient pas leurs empreintes, mais moi si, parce qu'on est obligé de les donner pour faire faire des passeports et des visas. »

Son débit de parole c'est accéléré, comme si elle revivait ce moment, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne l'interromps plus. Plus besoin, elle s'est lancés corps et âme dans son récit.

« - Alors j'ai fait demi-tour. Mais quand je suis arrivée devant le magasin, y'avait les flics. J'étais paniquée, je savais plus quoi faire. J'ai pensé a tout à ce moment là : fugue, suicide. J'avoue, c'est con, mais j'avais peur que ma famille l'apprenne. »

Elle fait une pause, ses yeux se posant partout ; elle cherche à boire et, même si je devrais pas, je lui tends la fin de la bouteille de whisky. Elle avale le reste, fait une grimace et la repose près de sa sœur jumelle.

« - Quand j'ai compris que c'était fini, je suis repartie dans l'autre sens. J'ai erré longtemps, toute seule, en chialant comme une madeleine, et j'ai fini par me poser sur un banc, comme une clocharde. »

Léna s'arrête de nouveau. Elle n'y arrive plus. Elle est a bout de forces physiques et mentales. Elle va finir par s'écrouler. Mais avant, je veux qu'elle finisse, que je sache pourquoi elle est là, aujourd'hui, au lieu de purger une peine de prison pour tentative de meurtre, pour vol à main armé et possession illégal d'arme.

« - Et après? »

La brunette à mes cotés a du mal a respirer. Bon sang, finie ton histoire! Me laisse pas en carafe!

« - Et après? Un mec bizarre s'est posé à coté de moi et m'a dit que j'avais rien a craindre parce que les flics ne retrouveraient jamais l'arme. Qu'il était dans la boutique quand on a fait notre entrée fracassante. Qu'il avait vu l'un des deux mecs tirer sur le proprio. Qu'il avait vu l'arme tombée au sol. Qu'il l'avait récupéré en sortant et qu'il ne la leur donnerait pas. Qu'il allait la faire disparaître.

- C'était Hap, n'est ce pas?

- Oui. »

Sa réponse m'est parvenue dans un souffle, un murmure à peine audible plein de souffrance. Si ma vie n'a pas toujours été un long fleuve tranquille, la sienne, c'est carrément une rivière en crue!

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	24. Le Nettoyeur part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

**Chapitre dédicassé** tout spécialement à Edeinn ... en même temps y'a plus qu'elle qui mets des reviews sur cette fic! Bouuuuhouuuuhouuuuuuuuh, vous êtes où les autres petits gens? Me laissez pas avec cette folle?

Bonne lecture !

Quand j'ai compris que Léna n'irait pas plus loin dans son autobiographie, et qu'elle ne pourrait regagner sa piaule seule, j'ai décidé de l'aider.

Je suis descendu du ring, je lui ai fait suivre le même chemin, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, et je l'ai porté jusqu'à l'intérieur. Comme on porterait une mariée ou une petite chose fragile. En traversant la salle principale, au rez de chaussée, je me suis aperçu qu'elle était vide ; j'ai même pas vu, ni entendu, les autres partir. Je monte au premier, ouvre la porte qui n'est pas fermée à clef et la pose délicatement sur son lit. Elle dort. Je lui retire son sweat, ses chaussures et remonte sa couverture jusque sur ses épaules. Avant de sortir, je l'embrasse sur la tempe : cette petite a du cran.

…

Je me suis réveillée avec l'impression désagréable qu'on me perforait la tête avec un marteau piqueur. Ou qu'un troupeau de vache à longues cornes galopait sur la plaine aride de mon cerveau : putain, que de poésie vu mon état! Je crois que je devrais arrêter... okay, mais arrêter quoi?

J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière me brule la rétine. Je dois refaire le test plusieurs fois avant de m'habituer pleinement. Je suis dans ma chambre, dont les rideaux ne sont pas fermés. Je suis dans mon lit, enroulée dans ma couverture, toute habillée. Seuls mes chaussures et mon sweat ont été retiré.

Je pose tant bien que mal mes pieds au sol, me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression d'être le géant Atlas et de porter le monde sur mes épaules, chose qui pourrait presque se confirmer lorsque je me retrouve devant la glace. J'ai la coupe de Tina Turner, des valises digne de celles d'une miss univers partant en voyage sous les yeux et le teint pâle d'un mort. Heureusement que Tig n'est pas là, ses élans nécrophile ce seraient réveillés … beurk! A quoi je pense moi!

Pas le choix, je file sous la douche ; une douche qui se veut d'ailleurs bouillante et très longue. Quand je ressors, vingt bonne minutes plus tard, un poil plus fraiche et dispo, la buée a envahie non seulement la salle de bain, mais aussi la chambre. Je n'avais pas fermer la porte entre les deux! Je récupère un jean, un débardeur noir et mon sweat. J'enfile mes chaussures et je descends.

…

J'avais une putain de flemme de rentrer chez moi hier soir, après la discussion avec Léna, alors j'ai dormi sur l'un des canapés du club. Confortable, certes, mais pas autant que mon plumard.

Du coup, la nuit a été plus que courte. D'autant plus que Bobby m'a réveillée avant 7 plombes du mat ; il pensait que y'avait personne au club, alors il est entré en fanfare dans la grande salle. Grosse caisse, trompette et tuba compris.

« - Putain mec! Tu te fou de ma gueule! »

Je le vois poser un sac de muffins sur le comptoir et se retourner, l'air ahuri, vers moi.

« - Chibs? Qu'est ce tu fou là? T'as pas dormi ici quand même?

- Bah non, tu vois bien! Je me prépare à courir un 100 mètres! »

Question conne, réponse conne! Me demandez pas d'en faire plus vu mon état. Je me lève et me dirige vers le bar pour prendre une pâtisserie : Bobby prépare le café.

« - Quand je suis parti, tu discutais avec Léna ; Jax m'a dit que c'est lui qui t'avais demandé. Vous avez du finir tard. Je suppose que tu as eu la flemme de rentrer chez toi.

- Tout à fait. »

J'attaque mon deuxième muffins : putain que ces cochonneries sont bonnes! Depuis que notre secrétaire a changé sa recette, j'ai du prendre trois kilos rien qu'en bouffant cette merde!

« - Et t'as obtenu quoi?

- Des trucs intéressants … et qui prouvent que c'est une dure à cuire.

- Mais encore? »

Il est bien curieux aujourd'hui! Et moi, j'ai pas super envie d'ouvrir la bouche vu que, à chaque fois que je le fais, j'ai l'impression qu'une bombe explose dans ma boite crânienne.

« - Elle vous en parlera le moment venue ; je m'en fais pas là dessus. Et de toute façon, c'est pas à moi de vous le raconter. »

La discussion est close ; je n'aurai de compte à rendre a personne, même pas à Jax! Il m'a demandé de la faire parler, pas de lui faire un résumé après!

…

J'ai décidé d'accompagner Clay, Jax et Opie aux deux rendez-vous de ce matin : le premier, c'est avec TO et les Bastard, le second avec les irlandais. Au début, je faisais pas parti du voyage, c'était pas prévu, mais je me suis incrusté. Je suis curieux : je veux savoir ce que Léna a pu dire à Chibs et je ne doute pas qu'il a fait un compte rendu à Jax. Du moins, j'espère!

Tout le monde a remarqué la marque sur son bras, même si on ne lui a pas fait de réflexions, ni demander ce qui c'était passé. Ça aussi ça me rend curieux. Surtout que ça avait l'air électrique entre elle et son frère hier soir. Une engueulade dans la fratrie : surement. Mais pourquoi? Je ne peux que faire des suggestions.

Les deux rencards ont lieu au même endroit : un chemin en terre, long de tout, mais tout de même proche de l'autoroute, au cas où on aurait besoin de se replier. On arrive les premiers. Je fais un signe à Jax et on s'éloigne un peu de Clay et Ope. Même si j'adore mes frères, je pense pas devoir parler de ce qui me tracasse devant eux.

« - Un problème, Bobby?

- Nan, nan, t'inquiètes! Je voulais juste savoir, si tu savais ce que Chibs et Léna avaient pu se dire hier soir? Paraît que t'as mandaté l'écossais pour ça. »

Au vu de la tête de mon VP, il se doutait pas que je voulais lui parler de ça.

…

« - Nan, nan, t'inquiètes! Je voulais juste savoir, si tu savais ce que Chibs et Léna avaient pu se dire hier soir? Paraît que t'as mandaté l'écossais pour ça. »

Alors ça, c'est le monde à l'envers! Bobby qui se la joue commère : je pensais pas ça possible!

« - J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait surement besoin de parler, de se trouver un confident autre qu'Hap ici. Pour s'intégrer. Après ça, je sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, ni même si ça a un rapport avec le club où elle. »

J'espère que la discussion est close ; c'est pas que j'aime pas Bobby, c'est le contraire. C'est le mec le plus droit et le plus honnête de ce club. Le plus lucide aussi. Il a le droit de poser des questions, c'est même une bonne chose qu'il les pose. Ça prouve qu'il s'implique dans le club, dans ce qui nous arrive.

Moi aussi, j'aimerai que Chibs me révèle ce qui a été dit. En faite, j'aimerai que Léna se confit à moi, comme j'ai pu me confier à elle concernant Abel et Tara. Après son frère, j'ai l'impression d'être la personne avec qui elle parle le plus. Il y a Juice aussi, mais ils ont plus l'air de se la jouer gamin que confident. Mais, après tout, si elle préfère Chibs! Même si ça me vexe un peu... beaucoup!

Les Grimm Bastard débarquent, on va les saluer avant de s'attaquer au points chauds.

« Cl - Les Mayans sont fixés sur Lodi. Ils installent des points de distributions d'héroïne.

- Et se baladent à travers Charming pour fournir Stockton.

TO - Et merde! Je savais que vous alliez pas laisser faire ça. »

…

Bobby et Jax discutaient un peu plus loin quand TO et ses gars sont arrivés ; je sais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, c'est surement en rapport avec Abel ou Gemma comme il l'a eu au téléphone ce matin. Je m'en fais pas. Bobby est du genre bons conseils.

J'ai pas été long a ouvrir les hostilités : j'ai pas que ça a faire. Luke, le bras droit d'O'Phelan doit nous apporter une cargaison a transporter juste après. J'aimerai éviter que les deux groupes se croisent.

« Ja - On essaie de gérer ça maintenant, mais ça devient long et sanglant.

Cl - Alvarez ne veut pas plus que moi qu'on entre en guerre. Ce dont on a besoin, c'est des infos : où ils préparent et comptent vendre. »

Pour moi, c'est évident. Marcus Alvarez n'a pas envie de créer un nouveau Sanglant 1992, mais il en a les moyens. C'est pour ça qu'il veut intégrer les Calaveras. Armer un autre MC mexicain, promettre une affiliation et créer un trafic qui, une fois totalement installé, sera impossible a démanteler. Il veut nous mettre au pied du mur pour nous forcer à accepter son intrusion. Intelligent! Mais il a oublié que, nous aussi, on a nos sources!

« - Ok, on va creuser. Mais on va avoir besoin d'AK, au moins 6.

- Merde! J'ai pas de livraison avant la fin du mois.

- Écoutes, ça fait longtemps qu'on a ce poids sur les épaules mon frère. »

j'ai bien envie de lui dire que je m'en fou pas mal du poids que représente la surveillance de son territoire, de nos frontières et de toute cette merde. Mais je peux pas me permettre de me mettre à dos les Bastard : ça fait trop longtemps qu'on travaille ensemble et qu'on fait du business. Et surtout, c'est une barrière entre le territoire des Sons et celui des Mayans.

« - On devrait être capable de trouver des MP5.

- D'accord, ce sera bien. »

Putain, je sais même pas comment je vais faire pour trouver des armes automatiques sans une tunes. J'espère trouver une idée vite fait.

…

« - On devrait être capable de trouver des MP5. »

Alors là, je suis sur le cul : il croit qu'on va les sortir d'où les MP5 qu'il vient de promettre à TO? Du fond de mon slip? Je suis le secrétaire, et je le dis : on a plus un rond! J'allais d'ailleurs le faire remarquer à Clay, mais les irlandais étant déjà là, j'ai préféré me la fermer.

« - Yo! Luke. »

Les mecs débarquent dans un Range Rover noir, flambant neuf ; putain, la cause elle paye! Vous croyez que des Irlandais juifs ça existent?

…

A la seconde ou l'irlandais pose les pieds au sol, je sais que ça va mal finir. Jax, qui est devant moi, a directement changé d'attitude : de décontracté, il est devenu tendu. Je préfère rester pas trop loin mais en retrait tout de même : mon meilleur pote à la main leste en ce moment.

« L - Tu prévois de rajouter un peu de couleurs dans les rangs?

Cl - Ouais. Des Irlandais noirs.

Ja - T'as demandé à Jimmy pour la photo? »

Quand je dis qu'il est tendu! Il attaque sans préambule, il relève pas la plaisanterie douteuse de Luke et, il enlève ses gants. C'est comme un genre de code : quand il les enlève, face à une personne qu'il aime pas, c'est jamais bon signe.

« - Ouais. Il dit que Cameron était dans le train parce que l'avion était trop risqué. Il doit encore être à Vancouver. »

Tu te fou de ma gueule? Ça, un gamin de maternelle pourrait le dire! Le mec a sa tête dans tout les aéroports, il est autant recherché que Ben Laden, et ce connard nous dit que le train, c'est plus sur que l'avion. Putain, il a été à Harvard pour savoir ça!

« - Et ses contacts? Les endroits où il vit? »

Jax commence a chauffer. Répond, mec!

…

Ça y est, il me gonfle. J'ai juste envie de lui exploser sa sale gueule d'irlandais. Il est trop proche de Jimmy et de Cameron pour être complètement honnête.

« - Tu comprends? J'ai besoin de détails!

- Cette tâche est pour le soldat. L'Armée ne s'implique pas personnellement.

- J'en ai rien a foutre de ce que fait l'Armée! Ton pote a mon fils. »

Je m'en contre carre de ces conneries : l'Armée, l'Irlande, tout ça c'est des conneries. Juste de quoi gagner du fric. On a rien en commun. J'AI rien en commun avec l'IRA. Mais ce connard de Hayes a enlevé mon fils, et je suis prêts a tous les détruire pour le récupérer.

…

« - J'en ai rien a foutre de ce que fait l'Armée! Ton pote a mon fils. »

Jax perd son sang froid, et ça, c'est pas bon pour les affaires. Voilà pourquoi j'ai encore quelques années devant moi, à tenir le marteau. Il est trop impulsif et, s'il était président, ici et maintenant, il nous ferait tous tuer.

…

« - Désolé Jax.

- T'es désolé? »

Vraiment? Il est sérieux? S'il pense pouvoir apaiser notre VP de cette façon, Luke se trompe. Il en a trop gros sur la patate pour laisser tomber comme ça.

…

Ses excuses m'ont encore plus mis en colère. Il ne fait qu'obéir, comme un bon petit chien qu'il est.

« - T'as des enfants?

- Non. »

J'ai envie de le démolir, et c'est ce que je vais faire je pense. Dommage que Chibs soit pas là pour voir ça : il aurait apprécié.

« - Alors tu sais pas à quel point je m'en fou de tes excuses connard! »

…

« - Alors tu sais pas à quel point je m'en fou de tes excuses, connard! »

Mon meilleur pote va se faire l'irlandais dans les règles ; c'est pour ça que je l'emmène en arrière. Pour le calmer. Il doit reprendre ses esprits. Faire la différence entre les bons et les mauvais : Luke et O'Phelan sont censés être dans notre camps. On ne doit pas leur sauter dessus sans prétexte, même s'ils ont l'air peut coopératif.

…

« - On est très impliqué sur cette affaire … Tu as ma parole. »

Je suis obligé de lui dire oui, mais j'en pense pas moins. Jax est furax, et je peux le comprendre : ces connards ont l'air de nous mener en bateau.

« - La dernière livraison. »

Les irlandais ont repris la même ruse depuis le début de notre marché : les armes sont cachées dans des couvertures qu'on fixe ensuite à l'arrière de nos Dynas. Personne ose de question à des motards qui partent en voyage.

Bobby s'occupe de récupérer le chargement et je redescends vers Opie qui garde à l'oeil Jax.

« - Faut qu'on trouve Abel... vite.

- Ouais, je sais. Dis à Juice de trouver Serg. On va voir Lin. »

J'ai eu une idée pour me procurer les MP5, Juice va presser ce connard de chasseur de prime comme un citron et pour Abel, on avisera en temps voulut. Je peux pas proposer mieux.

…

En arrivant dans la salle, y'avait personne. Quand je dis personne, d'ailleurs, je ne parle pas des putes du club : c'est comme les meubles, au bout d'un moment, on les voit plus!

Mon petit déj' trônait tout fière sur le comptoir : je fais chauffer l'eau pour mon thé, et retourne m'asseoir à ma place fétiche.

« - Dites, Juice et Chibs sont là? »

Pas de réponses? Vous voyez quand je vous dis que ce genre de fille, c'est comme les meubles! Ça répond pas non plus!

Tout en mangeant, j'envoie un texto à l'iroquois ; je pourrais aussi en envoyer un à Chibs mais pas sur qu'il soit assez « jeune » pour savoir les lire et y répondre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je précise dans le message à l'intention du portoricain, sachant d'avance que ce sera répété.

« - Tu lui veux quoi à Juice? »

Merde alors! C'est comme dans la Belle et la Bête : une théière me parle!

« - Juste le remercier pour ça. »

Je pointe du doigt ce qui étais préparé sur le comptoir tout en me retournant vers mon interlocutrice. C'est la régulière de Juice, Cassie si mes souvenirs sont bons : « la côte de porc bien grasse », blonde et vulgaire, que j'ai eu le bonheur immense de rencontrer à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, à ce que je vois, rien n'a changé. Assise sur l'un des tabourets, dos au comptoir mais les coudes appuyés dessus, les jambes croisées, je me permets de la reluquer de la façon la plus vulgaire dont je suis capable. Elle porte une mini jupe en jean, un débardeur blanc ultra transparent laissant apparaître un soutien gorge noir, et des bottines de la même couleur. Et j'ai beau trouver ses chaussures très classes, je peux pas me permettre de perdre la face devant une garce comme elle.

« - Sympa tes pompes! Tu les a acheté où? Mon arrière arrière grand-mère portait les mêmes!

- Salope! »

La blonde choppe mon sweat et me tire à elle, l'air énervée ; ses copines reculent légèrement. Bon bah apparemment, aujourd'hui, y'a combat de fille au programme : c'est sympa de prévenir, je savais même pas que je devais participer! Malgré tout, je garde mon sourire narquois aux lèvres, et ne fais aucuns gestes d'esquive. Si elle veut jouer, je la laisse encore un peu, pour faire jubiler ses copines. Je suis pas pressée.

« - T'approches pas de mon mec, c'est clair pétasse?

- Ton mec? C'est lequel déjà? Parce qu'il paraît que tu les a tous testé, moi je suis perdue après!

- Fais pas ta maligne! T'es que dalle ici! »

Bon ça y est, elle me gonfle! Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me gifle, me griffe : une truc de fille quoi! Un truc qui m'aurait laissé des marques de guerre que j'aurais fièrement exhibé après lui avoir haché menu son petit minois. Mais le blabla, ça c'est chiant! Y'a vraiment pas moyen de s'éclater avec ce genre de meuf : je sais pas ce que les mecs leurs trouve!

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle essaie de me secouer en me gueulant un tas d'insulte au visage ; j'attrape son poignet, et le sers jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche mon vêtement. Puis je me lève et l'oblige a reculer. Je tiens toujours son poignet fermement, plus qu'il n'est nécessaire en faite. J'aimerai le lui briser, mais j'en ai pas la force. Et puis elle se retrouve contre le mur, le dos contre les cadres de ceux qui ont fait de la prison pour le club. Je viens me coller à elle, nos deux bras nous séparant. De mon autre main, je sors le cran d'arrêt que je mets entre mes deux seins, accroché à mon soutif, quand je sais pas où le mettre. J'actionne le ressort de la lame et vient le plaquer près de l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de la blondasse, qui panique complètement.

« - Alors, tu veux toujours jouer? »

Elle ne me répond pas ; les lèvres pincées, les yeux exorbités, les larmes sur ses joues. Je crois que j'ai gagné. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la pièce, pourtant les autres crow-eater sont toujours dans le coin, je m'en fais pas. Elles savent désormais à quoi s'attendre!

« - La prochaine fois que tu me croises, j'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de baisser le regard et de passer ton chemin. Et ça vaut pour toute tes copines! Fais passer le message. »

Je relâche ma prise et recule d'un pas. Mais c'est au moment ou je veux enlever mon couteau que je m'aperçois d'une chose : paniquée, la nana a serré les cuisses et c'est entaillée profondément les chairs. Quelle conne!

…

Juice et moi, on était entrain de bosser au garage quand son téléphone a sonné : un texto. Je l'ai réprimandé, juste pour le fun, et pour lui dire qu'il allait falloir qu'il mette les point sur les i avec sa gonzesse. Qu'elle le harcelait presque et que ça devenait malsain c'est dernier temps. Mais quand il s'est mis a rire, j'ai compris que c'était pas la bonne personne qui envoyait le message.

« - C'est quoi ton problème?

- Léna qui se fout de ta gueule par message.

- Pardon? »

J'ai du louper un épisode!

« - Elle demande où tu es, mais elle veut pas t'envoyer de messages parce que, vu ton grand âge, tu dois pas savoir te servir d'un portable!

- Bande de petit merdeux! Vous mériteriez que je vous colle une raclée à tout les deux! »

J'ai posé ma clef à molettes en ronchonnant : non mais ils se prennent pour qui ceux là a comploter contre moi! Et je me suis dirigé vers le club-house sous les rires de mon ancien prospect.

Je m'attendais à voir Léna assise au bar, entrain de siroter un thé, en rigolant elle aussi d'un éventuel message envoyé par Juice pour la prévenir de mon arrivé, mais c'était tout sauf le cas. La sœur d'Happy maintenant fermement la régulière de Juice, à la limite de l'évanouissement, contre le mur du fond, c'est la vision peu avenante que j'ai eu. J'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle disait à la blonde, trop loin, et elle parlait trop doucement. Mais vu les larmes sur les joues de la crow-eater, Léna ne lui donnait pas des conseils pour danser le tango.

Quand, enfin, elle s'est reculée, un détail m'a frappé : la frangine d'Hap avait placé une lame entre les cuisses de l'autre nana et du sang coulait au sol. Ils sont vraiment cinglés dans cette famille!

« - Vous me débarrasserez ça! »

Léna s'est retournée, un sourire a mon intention, en donnant l'ordre aux filles toujours présentes de ranger ce qui trainait sur le comptoir. Elle s'est ensuite approchée de moi, m'a embrassé sur la joue avant de sortir.

…

Quand Chibs est parti, je me suis assis sur le capot d'une des voitures garée à l'extérieur ; Léna devait se douter que je lâcherai sa vanne à l'écossais, et qu'il irait se venger. Je suis déjà hilare à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire! Si y'a bien un truc que Chibs déteste, c'est qu'on lui rappelle son âge : dans sa tête, c'est toujours le petit jeune capable d'attraper des poulettes tout juste majeure!

Léna sort du club house, suivit par Chibs : c'est quoi ce délire? Pourquoi y'a pas de vengeance dans l'air? La miss vient s'asseoir à coté de moi et l'écossais se cale devant nous, les poings sur les hanches, un air malicieux que j'aime pas du tout dans les yeux.

« - Crois pas que j'ai oublié pourquoi je suis venu!

- Et tu étais là pour …?

- Paraît que je suis vieux? Je vais te faire payer ton insolence!

- Oh bah, ça fera que deux fois en deux jours! »

Chibs n'a pas l'air de relever la dernière phrase alors qu'il l'attrape par la hanche et la met à terre. Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et se met à la chatouiller comme s'il avait affaire à une gamine de dix ans. Et au vu de sa réaction, Léna est belle et bien chatouilleuse ; elle se tord dans tout les sens, en riant aux éclats, sans pouvoir respirer. Et moi, je rigole comme un con devant cette scène quasi surréaliste.

« - Ah OK, c'est bon! J'abdique! T'es pas vieux! Mais t'es cinglé!

- Ça me convient comme ça! »

Mon mentor se redresse et se dirige vers le garage, laissant la brunette au sol.

« - Hé, t'es pas chié! Tu pourrais m'aider à me relever quand même!

- Crève gamine! »

Léna s'assoie en tailleur devant le voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fait mine de bouder … c'est fou ce que ça peut être réaliste! On sent le travail! Je le lui fait d'ailleurs remarquer.

« - Sale con! Vous êtes tous des vendus de tout façon! »

Je me remets à rire : c'est pas faux! Je vais pas me mettre Chibs à dos … C'est qu'il est vicieux quand il veut! Quand j'étais prospect, c'était pas le dernier pour m'en faire baver! Finalement, elle décide de se relever et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

« - Vous êtes vraiment des gamins!

L - Tu te fou de ma gueule? Qui a commencé?

- C'est toi, avec ton texto! »

Réplique imparable! 1 - 0 pour moi!

« L - Non, c'est toi qui a été répéter! Sale môme, va! »

Quand je dis que c'est une gamine! Elle abandonne jamais.

« Ch - C'est toi la gamine! »

Chibs, qui est à l'autre bout du garage, n'abandonne pas non plus! Une belle brochette ces deux là!

« - J'te parle plus Telford!

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus! »

…

« - J'te parle plus Telford!

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus! »

Devant la réplique de l'écossais, qui me regarde depuis le fond du garage, je prend un air outré façon petite merdeuse, ce qui fait rire les deux hommes présents. D'ailleurs, ça fait aussi rire les mécanos qui se fument une clope un peu plus loin... T'inquiètes Chibs, ma vengeance sera terrible!

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé à l'intérieur? »

Ah! Problème en vue! Je vais peut être pas lui dire que j'ai failli défigurer sa régulière … ça le fait moyen.

« - Pourquoi il se serait passer quelque chose?

- Parce que Chibs aurai pu te faire ta fête à l'intérieur, et c'est pas arrivé. »

Intelligent l'iroquois! Mince alors, cette coupe c'est peut être pour aérer son cerveau qui chauffe a force de réfléchir finalement! Moi qui pensais que c'était par manque d'intelligence qu'il avait laissé son coiffeur faire ça!

« - Alors? Qu'est ce que t'as foutu? »

Cette dernière phrase, il l'a dite en se rapprochant, et en parlant bas. Je sais ce qu'il pense : il ne veux pas le dire pour ne pas que les mécanos, et peut-être Chibs entendent. Comme si ça pouvais m'importer ce qu'ils allaient penser de moi. Et puis, concernant Chibs, je m'en doute déjà : il me croit timbrée! Et je sais aussi pourquoi il utilise cette manière : il pense me faire craquer avec une voix douce et super sensuelle... Faut que je casses son effet vite fait!

« - J'ai fait comme les chiens, j'ai marqué mon territoire!

- T'as pissé partout! T'es dégueulasse! »

Je lui donne un bon coup de coude dans les cotes, qu'il a pas l'air d'apprécier vu sa grimace. J'ai finalement trouvé une parade... même si l'effet ne sera que de très courte durée, je m'en doute!

« - T'es vraiment trop con!

- Bah quoi? Ça porte a confusion aussi!.. Non sérieux, il s'est passé quoi?

- Pas sur que tu veuilles le savoir. »

Je suis bien là, ça m'embêterai qu'il me vire de mon perchoir parce que je l'ai mis de mauvais poil … et ça n'embêterai aussi de perdre le peu de pote que j'ai ici! Juice me fixe, l'air suspicieux.

« - Léna ...

- Roh, c'est bon! Y'a que mon frangin qui a le droit de me gronder! Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai eu une altercation avec ta blondasse! »

Et voilà, je suis de mauvais poil maintenant! Ça me gonfle d'avoir du lâcher l'information : je sais que je vais me taper des reproches, et j'ai franchement pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Juice. Je commence a me sentir proche de lui : on s'entend bien, on rigole bien, et je me sens bien quand on est ensemble. Et je fais toujours tout foirer! C'est ma spécialité.

Pour ne pas avoir a me justifier, a entendre ou dire des choses que je voudrais pas, je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau où travaille Gemma quand elle est présente. Bureau où je finis par m'enfermer.

…

Quand je suis revenu au garage, en suivant Léna, j'ai préféré rien dire à Juice de ce que j'avais vu : c'est pas mon problème, pas mes affaires, je gère pas les régulières des autres. Tant que Léna ne l'a descend pas, je ferme ma gueule, et basta!

Et puis, elle avait pas plus l'air affecté que ça par ce qui venait de ce passer vu l'air insolent avec lequel elle m'a répondu. C'est pour ça, aussi, que j'ai décidé de l'emmerder un peu. Je savais pas qu'elle était chatouilleuse, et ça valait le déplacement! Maintenant, j'ai un magnifique moyen de pression sur elle!

Depuis le fond du garage, je les observe, Juice et elle. Ils savent que je les vois, mais ils s'en foutent royalement. Ils ont baissé d'un ton depuis que le brunette a rejoint le portoricain sur le capot de la voiture ; je les vois chahuter, rigoler, mais, surtout, je m'aperçois que Léna est tendue. Juice doit vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur. Il est pas con, il sait qu'il y a eu quelque chose! Et, contrairement à Happy, ou d'autres, qui utiliseraient la force ou les menaces pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, Juice utilise une autre arme quand il s'agit d'une femme : son charme. Et ça, même la fille la mieux entrainée ne peut y résister! Je l'ai déjà vu faire, c'est flippant! Léna ne résistera pas, elle non plus.

Et puis, finalement, je vois la miss se tourner vers Juice, l'air mauvais. Contre la technique de mon ancien prospect, sa parade, ce sera de la colère. Elle l'envoie promener et descends de la voiture pour rejoindre le bureau jouxtant le garage, laissant l'iroquois comme un con, tout seul. Il a pas l'air d'avoir tout compris ce qu'elle lui a dit, peut importe ce qui a été dit. Ou alors, il est trop sur le cul face à sa réaction, ce qui est, là aussi, logique.

La frangine d'hap, c'est vraiment un spécimen : un passé torturé, des accès de colères et de violences, mais ça peut aussi être une gamine, pleine d'humour et de joie de vivre. C'est un sacré mélange, et je comprends que Juice puisse vouloir se rapprocher d'elle.

Léna, c'est la flamme qui attire le papillon de nuit : et il finira par s'y bruler.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	25. Le Nettoyeur part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi son courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Bonne lecture !

Après notre rencontre avec TO et les irlandais, Bobby a appelé Lin, pour organiser une rendez-vous. Le mec pouvait pas nous accorder un temps fou, et surtout, il pouvait pas bouger. Alors on a fait le déplacement jusqu'à son resto de San Francisco. De mon coté, j'ai appelé Juice pour qu'il remue Serg, et Chibs c'est proposé de nous rejoindre.

A l'intérieur, Lin a réarrangé la déco et préparé les table : nappe blanche, serviette rouge, nouveaux canapés, etc. La grande classe et je doute que ce soit pour la clientèle de base. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Clay fait remarquer à notre hôte, à peine arrivé.

« Cl – L'anniversaire de Bouddha?

Li - Repas pour mes clients de Hong Kong. Tu as besoin de quoi? »

On a l'air de l'emmerder au plus haut point ; c'est clair que ça ferait mauvais effet si ses riches clients le voyait en compagnie de mauvais garçons tatoués.

« Cl – Des MP5, une demi douzaine.

Li – J'ai appris pour l'attaque.

Cl – C'est plus que ça. »

Je lui explique le problème : Alvarez qui s'installe autour de notre territoire et qui compte vendre sa drogue en nous passant dessus. Les armes, pour des amis, qui doivent nous aider à les garder en dehors.

…

« Li – Ça explique pourquoi on a eu si peu de résistance à Oakland. Nouvelle livraison de Gaza : 2000 pièce. »

Un des mecs de Lin, derrière le comptoir, sort un fusil mitrailleur et me le file. J'adore tester le matos! C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé à Jax de venir!

« Bo – Merde! Les armes juives sont chères!

Li – C'est un prix d'amis. Je le double dans la rue.

« Cl – On va donner ce matériel. En ce moment, j'ai pas ce genre de somme. »

Je manipule le chargeur, vérifie l'assemblage, si le numéros de série a bien été effacé, sans prêter plus que ça attention a ce qui se dit... je reconnais pourtant que Bobby a raison. C'est de la bonne qualité, mais c'est pas pour nous, alors va falloir y aller doucement!

…

« Li – Jax, tu as toujours tes contacts de Caracara?

Ja – Pourquoi? »

J'aime pas trop la tournure que ça prend d'un coup. Pourquoi Lin veut savoir si Jax a toujours ses contacts dans le porno? Il peut se payer autant de pute qu'il veut. En quoi ça l'interesse?

« Li – Le nouveau passe temps favori de mes clients lorsqu'ils sont aux États Unis : faire des vidéos avec des stars du porno. Et tout ce que j'ai, c'est des putes asiatiques. »

Nous y voilà!

« Ja – Combien t'en veux?

Li – Quatre ou cinq, prêtes a se salir les mains. »

Jax me prend à part. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me demander, et ça me plait pas.

« – Tu penses que Lyla peut se débrouiller pour nous trouver des filles de Caracara? Partage égal : 50 / 50?

– Je pense.

– Tu vois avec elle?

– Ok. »

Je peux pas refuser un service au club mais, puisque c'est moi qui doit gérer avec Lyla, je pourrais toujours lui faire comprendre qu'elle est pas concernée par la proposition.

…

J'ai vu à la tronche de mon meilleur pote qu'il était pas pour faire ce deal. Je sais ce qu'il pense de tout ça : il voudrait que Lyla s'arrête. On en a parlé hier soir, vite fait. Il m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé dans le sex shop, pourquoi il n'avait pas vu les gars passer dans le couloir. J'ai mal pour lui, j'aurais aimé lui épargner cette demande, mais je peux pas. Le club avant nos problèmes personnels : c'est toujours comme ça que ça a marché.

« - Okay. Implication personnelle : 10000 chacune. »

La tune, je sais que ça aidera pas Ope mais, au moins, si Lyla doit en être, je veux qu'elle soit grassement payé pour cette merde.

…

« - Okay. Implication personnelle : 10000 chacune. »

Putain Jax! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous! On vient lui demander des armes, il nous demande de la star du porno en échange, et toi tu trouves encore le moyen de demander de l'argent? Il va nous virer ce connard d'asiat'! Et par la peau du cul! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de lui laisser les rênes à mon VP?

« Li - Allez!

Ja - Hey! Tu as le prix d'ami! Je double ce prix dans la rue! »

Ok, j'ai rien dis. Bien joué fils!

« Cl – Passes nous les flingues. Paie nous la différences en cash. Facture tes potes de Hong Kong, ou qui tu veux pour les vidéos et la fête.

Li – Okay, mais vaudra mieux que ce soit le top de tes petites chattes blanche. J'en ai besoin, ici, pour 3 heures cet après midi. »

…

« Li – Okay, mais vaudra mieux que ce soit le top de tes petites chattes blanche. J'en ai besoin, ici, pour 3 heures cet après midi. »

Sale con! Ma nana, c'est pas de la viande. Croit moi mec, tu lui manques de respect et je te bute!

…

La réaction de Léna m'a laissé sur le cul ; en quelques secondes, elle est passée de la fille avec qui on peut délirer, a une bête sauvage, pleine de haine. Elle m'a dit s'être embrouillé avec ma blonde, mais sans plus d'explications : elle a ensuite été s'enfermer dans le bureau de Gemma, soit disant pour faire les comptes, d'après ce qu'elle a dit à Dog. Et Chibs n'a rien voulu me dire, soit disant que ça le concernait pas et que je saurais bien assez tôt.

Du coup, quand Jax m'a appelé pour me dire de retourner voir Serg, j'ai pas hésité. J'en serais pas plus sur ce qui c'est passé ce matin, Léna étant peu coopérative et ma régulière ayant disparue. Autant bosser ailleurs.

Je suis arrivé le premier au bureau de Precious ; Serg, quand je l'ai appelé, m'a dit de le retrouver là-bas. Jax, Opie et Bobby sont arrivés une bonne demi-heure plus tard et, devinez qui a monté la garde comme un rottweiler? Precious! Y'a pas a dire, entre elle et Bobby, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale!

« S - J'ai un résultat pour Timothy O'Dell. Arbutus Lodge, Vancouver. Il y a quatre jours. Il est resté seulement une nuit.

Ja - Et ensuite?

Ju - Après ça, rien.

Ja - Il a pu prendre l'avion?

Ju - Pas sous ce nom.

S – Si c'était moi, j'aurais pris un autre nom. Pour garder la piste froide. »

Les questions de notre VP sont légitimes : il cherche a savoir où Hayes est allé ensuite. Mais on a rien de plus. Serg comme moi n'avons rien trouvé de plus. Pas d'idées, pas de traces. Rien.

« Ja – Vérifie dans les ports, les enregistrements. Regarde s'il a inscrit un autre bateau.

S – Accès limité, mec. Chasseur de prime est un privilège américain. J'ai aucun droit au Canada.

Ja- Merde! »

Ouais, c'est aussi ce que je me dis! On en a de la chance chez nous! Mais ce connard d'Irlandais savait ce qu'il faisait en sortant du pays.

« Bo – Comment tu fais si tu veux retrouver quelqu'un au nord de la frontière?

S – Mercenaire. J'ai un gars super. Pas de questions, chasseur de premier rang. Il faut le payer d'avance : 10 plaques par tête. »

C'est cher, très cher! 10000 par tête, j'espère vraiment que le mec en vaut la peine. Je vois Jax et Opie se regarder : ils savent qu'on a pas la tune. Pas besoin de le dire tout haut, on le sait tous. Pourtant, Ope fait un signe de tête, il doit avoir une idée pour l'argent.

« Ja – C'est bon. »

…

J'ai fini par sortir du bureau de Gemma, après avoir fini toute la compta en retard … moi qui ait horreur des chiffres, fallait vraiment que j'ai pas envie de rendre des comptes pour faire ça! C'est la décadence!

Finalement, j'ai été au garage ; Chibs m'a appelé lorsqu'une nouvelle bécane est arrivée pour une customisation. La first Old Lady étant pas là pour le devis et les papiers, c'est moi qui m'en suis chargé.

« - Léna. »

J'étais entrain de regarder par où j'allais démonter la carrosserie modifiée pour pas trop l'abimer, quand Clay m'a appelé. Je me redresse, et souffle un coup, les yeux fermés avant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

« - Oui. Un problème? »

Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie vu la tête du président de SAMCRO. Je devrais pas être au garage. Il va me dégager avec un bon coup de pied au cul! Ou alors me coller une balle dans la tête! Hap étant pas là, j'ai plus de garde du corps.

« - Tu sais je regarde juste. Je pensais pas m'occuper de cette moto.

- Non, non. Pas de soucis. »

C'est bon miss, arrête de chercher les issues de secours et les éventuels outils qui pourraient perforer une boite crânienne.

« - T'as fait du bon boulot sur les deux premières bécanes. Les proprios étaient content. Je te laisse celle-là. Fais aussi bien. Et prouve nous que tu mérites ta place ici.

- Ok. »

…

J'ai eu le temps de regarder autour de moi ces derniers jours, de voir les évolutions au sein de mon propre club. Les gars, dans leur grande majorité, ont bien accrochés avec la frangine d'Happy. Chibs, Jax, Juice, Bobby. Ils ont chacun une relation différente avec elle. Tig aussi ; on en a parlé un peu au téléphone lorsqu'il surveillait Gemma dans ce motel, à Rogue River. Il m'a demandé de ses nouvelles, savoir si elle avait bien géré toute cette merde. Et j'ai été incapable de lui répondre. Faut dire qu'elle m'évite, surement sur ordre de son frère.

Du coup, je me suis un peu renseigné, j'ai observé, faisant croire à ceux qui m'entourent que je me posais pour trouver une solution aux problèmes. Ce qui n'est pas faux non plus : je peux pas me permettre de lâcher la barre complètement non plus, Jax n'étant pas là pour prendre les décisions lui revenant, et mon Sergent d'arme absent physiquement.

Léna s'est intégrée au groupe, sans pour autant en faire complètement partie. Elle est proche de certains, et en zappe d'autres. Opie et Piney, notamment. Elle leur adresse peu la parole, voir pas du tout, elle ne leur demande rien. Tout le contraire de Jax ou Chibs, avec qui elle semble complice.

Pourtant, dans tout les cas, elle n'hausse pas le ton ; du moins pas que je sache. Et ce jusqu'à ce que je rentre ce midi. Quand je suis arrivé au bar, pour me prendre une bière après les rencontre avec les Grim Bastard, les Irlandais et Lin, plusieurs crow-eater sont venues se plaindre de son comportement. Elles m'ont dit que, puisque Gemma était pas là, je devais la remettre en place, et tout le bordel. Ce à quoi je leur ai répondu que j'en avais rien a battre de leurs merdes et qu'elles avaient qu'à se foutre sur la gueule, mais seulement le soir, pendant que tout le monde est là, histoire de nous divertir.

J'ai quand même été voir l'écossais, savoir de quoi il en retournait, si c'était grave. Il m'a assuré que non, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Dans ce club, seules les filles bien et avec du caractère s'en sorte : les autres finissent par ouvrir des bières en écartant les cuisses. Si elle veut faire son trou ici, s'intégrer, j'y vois pas de soucis. Elle bosse bien, elle est réglo et effacée. C'est pour ça que je l'ai encouragé à s'occuper de la nouvelle bécane qui rentre aujourd'hui. Et aussi pour l'occuper, car son frère n'est pas là et que, comme me l'a fait remarqué Chibs, ça joue sur ses nerfs. Si je veux pas jouer au bureau des pleures, encore une fois, vaut mieux qu'elle garde les mains et les oreilles occupées.

…

Une Mercedes grise se gare devant le garage et une nana habillée classe, jupe et chemise cintrées, chaussures à talons en cuir noir haut de gamme, en descend. Elle fait tache dans le décor. Clay, Chibs et Piney se dirige vers elle et commence a discuter ; moi, je reste près de la Harley, en retrait, mais les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

« Cl – Ça s'annonce pas bien.

- Ça l'est pas chéri. Le conseil municipal de Charming a déposé une requête auprès du juge de Sanwa et obtenu une nouvelle audience pour l'affaire de l'agression. »

Je me relève et m'approche de l'entrée du garage, je m'adosse à l'un des piliers de l'ouverture. Je suis plus près du groupe que je ne le devrais car la discussion ne me concerne pas. Mais mon frère est autant dans la merde qu'eux, et s'il doit lui arriver quelque chose, je veux être au courant. Et d'après ce que je peux comprendre, cette audience va remettre en cause beaucoup de chose : une convocation dans ce genre de cas ne conduisant qu'à une chose, l'emprisonnement.

« - Merde! »

Clay s'attendait pas à ça apparemment. Mais à quoi il s'attendait franchement? Les Sons sont pas des anges, et même s'ils défendent Charming, tous ne l'entendent pas de cette façon... comme le conseil municipal par exemple. Je le vois s'approcher : il a une expression que je ne lui connais pas. De la rage, et peut être de la peur aussi, un peu. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur et nos regards se croisent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce que je fais là. Pourquoi je me suis rapprochée, pourquoi j'écoute. Je me permets donc de lui poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

« - Qui c'est?

- Ally Lowen, notre avocate. »

Je n'écoute que distraitement Chibs demander des explications et la femme et Piney les lui donner. J'ai vu juste : l'enjeu de tout ce bordel, c'est l'emprisonnement, ou non, des Sons pour l'attaque du centre chrétien de Morada, quelques mois plus tôt. Et la merde survenue lors de la veillée du prospect ne fait qu'ajouter de l'eau au moulin. Ils sont dans la merde.

« - Ils disent que ce sont vos entreprises criminelles qui ont conduit aux représailles.

- Jacob Hale.

- Ce gars est un con. Il a une grande hache et il passe son temps à la faire tournoyer. »

Jacob Hale? Inconnu au bataillon, en ce qui me concerne. Mais pas au leur. Va vraiment falloir que je sorte du garage pour me faire des connaissances! Et pour le commérage!

« - J'ai remarqué un truc ce matin, chez Floyd. La ville est en colère.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe si on y va?

- Dans ce cas, ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent... »

J'écoute plus ce qui se dit : c'est plus intéressant. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Savoir ce que pourrait devenir mon frère, et toute cette famille avec qui je commence à être bien.

…

On a fini par rentrer à Charming : maintenant que j'ai les informations de Serg, une localisation géographique de mon gosse, on va pouvoir mettre au point un plan. Même si je sais déjà dans quel sens cela va aller … je vais monter au nord, payer le mercenaire qui nous a été recommandé, et ramener Abel.

Clay a convoqué l'ensemble des membres dans la chapelle. Seul Hap est absent. On sait pas où il est, il est injoignable, mais je m'en fais pas : il suivra l'avis du groupe, tant que cela ne mettre pas sa sœur en danger et que je ramène mon fils.

« - Nos meilleures pistes pour Cameron et Abel mènent à Vancouver. C'est là que je vais. »

Tout le monde est à sa place. C'est tendu. Ils savent qu'on a des infos, qu'on en a obtenu, sinon on aurait pas insisté pour faire une assemblée aussi rapidement. Sans la préparer.

« - Je vais embarquer ma mère, prendre de nouvelles identités, et direction le nord. Garder Gemma hors d'atteinte. Je vais me mettre en contact avec le traqueur de Serg, et trouver mon fils. »

Tout n'a pas été aussi clair depuis l'enlèvement d'Abel : je sais où est ma voie, ma route. Je sais où je dois être. Je sais où dois être ma mère. Je sais comment l'éloigner de son avis de recherche. Il faudra que je lui explique. Mais ça me laissera encore un peu de temps... le temps de la mettre en sécurité. Et en confiance.

« - Tu n'iras pas seul. »

Non, ils ne peuvent pas m'accompagner! Ça doit pas se faire comme ça! Ils doivent gérer les problèmes qui nous tombent sur la gueule ici : Chibs m'a parlé de la nouvelle requête qu'a posé Hale auprès du juge. Il va nous mettre dedans cet enculé ; je peux pas tous les faire couler avec moi.

« - Écoutes, on ne sait pas ce que les charges de Sanwa vont donner. Tout le monde dit que là plus part des gens présents ne vont pas témoigner. Ça pourrait juste finir par un port d'armes illégales. Mais si on se casse tous, on passe tous pour coupable! Ils utiliseront ça contre nous. Je peux pas vous demander d'encaisser ça!

- Mais moi je peux! Qui est chaud pour l'aventure canadienne? »

Clay! Qu'est ce que tu fais?

« - Oh ouais! Ouais! »

Tous lèvent la main, en sifflotant ou an acquiesçant ; ils sont tous cinglés! Ils ont pas du piger les enjeux!

« - Tu perds!.. eh!

- Vous êtes tous des personnes mentalement déséquilibrées!

- Oh? »

Bande de cons! Je les adore, mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons … ou suicidaires! Ou dérangés! Ou tout à la fois! Mais finalement, ça me fais du bien de me savoir soutenu et compris. Qu'ils viennent, même si c'est mauvais pour le club, même si ça foutra encore plus la merde, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'ils peuvent me faire. Et je les en remercierai jamais assez. Et du coup, l'ambiance c'est détendue. Et ça fait du bien de rire un peu, alors que tout par de travers.

« - Si on prend Gemma, va falloir lui dire pour le gamin.

- Je sais. »

C'est ce que je redoute le plus... mais je saurai le faire. Je trouverai le courage.

« - On fera ça  
>ensemble. »<p>

Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée en faite. Merci Clay.

…

On sort de la chapelle ; je dois accompagner Clay, Jax et Bobby chez Oswald. Pour le prévenir de notre départ. Pour le prévenir qu'il va perdre pas mal de fric avec ça. Nos cautions. Tout l'argent qu'il a mis sur nous, pour nous sortir de prison. Clay dis que c'est la moindre des choses que de le tenir au courant devant la merde qui va lui tomber dessus.

Alors qu'on arrive vers nos Dyna, je vois Lyla avec mon père. Je lui ai dis que je devais lui parler, qu'elle devait passer au garage. J'ai plus le choix, je dois lui parler à propose du boulot de Lin, pour cet après. Il est 11heures, elle doit aller chercher les enfants à l'école : pas beaucoup de temps, pas beaucoup a discuter. Je veux juste lui dire d'appeler des connaissances pour la fête privée à San Francisco. Elle est près de la Cadillac lorsque je la rejoins.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas? »

C'est fou ce que ma volonté peut se faire la malle d'un coup! C'est pas facile à faire. Bon merde : autant être franc!

« - J'ai besoin de te demander un service. Le club a besoin d'argent pour pister Abel. Et on a cette opportunité avec, hum, les chinois. Une sorte de fête privée. »

Pour la franchise, on repassera! Je mens à moitié, mais on dira que c'est pour son bien.

« - Avec des stars de film porno?

- Dans ce genre là... Cinq grandes blanches, pour cet après midi.

- La plupart des filles se battent pour travailler. Je vais appeler Ima, Tina, et peut être les jumelles. »

Impeccable... c'était pas si compliqué!

…

« - Une sorte de fête privée.

« - Avec des stars de films porno? »

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il fait cette tête, pourquoi il bouge en permanence, alors qu'il est si calme d'habitude.

- Dans ce genre là... Cinq grandes blanches, pour cet après midi. »

Je ne peux que sourire devant son attitude : c'est mignon de sa part. Je sais qu'il déteste mon travail pour tout ce qu'il comporte : se faire tester par tout un tas de mecs, mais surtout parce qu'un tas de mecs fantasme sur moi. M'imagine dans leur pieu. Ope n'en a pas l'air, mais il est jaloux. Très jaloux. Lorsqu'on a commencé a sortir ensemble, que Caracara était toujours en place, il venait très souvent pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses potes ne m'approchait de trop près, ou me regardait de trop près. Je crois qu'ils se doutaient tous de la raison des venues d'Opie, alors il ne c'est jamais rien passé.

« - La plupart des filles se battent pour travailler. Je vais appeler Ima, Tina, et peut être les jumelles. »

Mais maintenant que Luann ne tient plus Caracara, on est toute dans la même merde : plus de taff, plus d'argent. Alors une grande partie des filles sont passées du porno à la prostitution. Comme Ima, même si elle était déjà dans le milieu avant. Cette nana est dérangée, c'est pas nouveau. Moi, j'ai la chance d'être demandé, alors je tourne pour des indépendants. Un peu.

« - Et, hum, je vais le faire aussi. Jax n'aura pas à me payer. Ce sera ma manière d'aider!

- T'as pas besoin de faire ça! »

J'ai du temps, et cette histoire avec Abel m'a touché. Énormément touché. Je suis une mère, je n'imagine pas ce qu'a pu ressentir Tara. Je n'imagine pas non plus ce que peux vivre Jax. Mais je suis une régulière, je dois me comporter comme tel. Je veux le faire pour aider le club, Jax, Tara. Pour rien d'autre. Opie n'aime pas cette idée, pas besoin de voir son visage ou d'entendre le ton de sa voix. Il faut pourtant qu'il s'y fasse.

« - Je veux le faire. Écoutes, je sais que tu détestes ça Ope! Mais j'ai encore un ou deux ans a faire dans cette niche. Je dois me faire de l'argent tant que je ressemble encore à la petite sœur de monsieur Tout-le-monde. Tu dois laisser les choses faire.

- Je veux juste que cette chose sur toi s'arrête.

- Quoi?

- La tristesse. »

Je sais pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ; son regard, ses mots, tout ça ne fais que me le rappeler encore plus. Il est touchant.

« - Comment je pourrais être triste? Je suis avec toi. »

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. J'aimerai qu'il me croit. Mais je sais que c'est plus fort que lui. Il veut juste me protéger, parce qu'il pense avoir loupé quelque chose avec Donna.

« - Tu es mon homme. »

…

Pendant la réunion des mecs de SAMCRO, je suis restée au garage, a bosser, a démonter la nouvelle bécane et a glander. La flemme de bosser ; j'ai mal commencé ma journée, mal fini ma soirée d'hier aussi. En faite, ça fait deux jours que ça merde et ça me pèse. Surtout en ce qui concerne mon frère. J'ai envie de l'appeler : il est pas loin de midi, il doit être arrivé a proximité du lieu de rendez-vous. J'ai envie de lui demander comment a été le voyage, s'il a mangé, dormi. Ou tout simplement entendre le son de sa voix.

Pour être franche, je suis arrivé y'a quoi? Quatre mois? Cinq peut être? J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Et tout ce temps, je n'ai pas été séparé de mon frère plus de quelques heures. J'ai du mal a me faire à la solitude, a ne plus être proche de lui. Il me manque ; même si on s'engueule, si on est pas toujours d'accord, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai toujours eu besoin de lui. Et même si on a voulu s'éloigner, certaine fois, ça n'a jamais été une bonne idée. C'est à ces moments là que je déconne. Happy, malgré son apparences et son job, c'est mon point d'ancrage, ma bouée. Sa violence comme catharsis à la mienne.

Je finis par poser les outils et par ranger la chemise estampillée Garage Teller-Morrow dans le casier de Chibs ; il m'a laissé un double de sa clef pour que je puisse ranger mes affaires, sans avoir a les remonter dans ma chambre à chaque fois. Et je me dirige vers le club-house. A l'intérieur, Chibs et Piney sont accoudés au comptoir, à se boire une bière.

« - Tu veux quelque chose princesse? »

A peine dans la pièce que mon cher écossais veut me faire du mal avec de l'alcool : il me fait prendre de mauvaises habitudes celui-là!

« - Non merci Chibs! Et de toute façon vous devriez pas boire : les bières, c'est que pour ceux qui travaille!

- Et on a fait quoi ce matin d'après toi? »

Je regarde Piney qui vient de me parler, tout sourire. Je lui rends son sourire et lui réponds, en me dirigeant vers le couloir du fond.

« - Vous travailliez pas! Vous matiez l'avocate dans sa berline allemande! »

Je les entends rire alors que je tourne dans le couloir.

…

J'étais devant les ordinateurs du club, a mettre à jour les surveillances, les pare-feu et tout le bordel qui permet au club une certaine sécurité, lorsque Léna est entrée dans la petite pièce qui m'est réservée.

« - Je te dérange pas?

- Non, non. Pas de soucis. »

Je lâche le clavier et me tourne vers elle. Elle a pas l'air dans son assiette, vraiment pas.

« - Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter. T'y étais pour rien.

- Et c'était la faute de qui?

- Personne. »

Oh la menteuse! Je me lève et ferme la porte, m'adossant à celle-ci pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« - Pas de réponse, pas de sortie!

- Tu te fou de ma gueule?

- Nan! »

Elle fait une grimace et prend ma place, sur le siège.

« - Bon, bah, on va voir ce que tu trafiquais alors!

- Aucuns risques! Je suis un super hacker! Tu pourras rien trouver! »

Je reste à ma place et la vois pianoter sur le clavier et utiliser la souris. De là où je suis, je ne vois pas l'écran. Mais je suis confiant, alors je me permets un sourire.

« - Non mais franchement Juice! Des sites pornos! Tu me déçois!

- Quoi? »

C'est quoi ce merdier? Comment elle a trouvé ça? J'ai pourtant effacé tous les historiques, la corbeille et la mémoire temporaire! Elle devrait rien pourvoir ...

« - Tu trouves ça drôle franchement? »

Léna est sur sa messagerie et, apparemment, sa petite blague l'a fait bien rire! Mais quel con je suis de la croire!

« - N'empêche, t'as couru pour vérifier! Alors, comme ça, on va sur des sites cochons pendant ses heures de boulot?

- Mais pas du tout! »

Elle se remet à rire de plus belle : je dois pas être convaincant! Mais, pour ma défense, depuis l'arrêt de Caracara, fallait bien que je trouve une autre solution! Pas que Cassie, ma régulière, me satisfasse pas mais bon... non laissez tomber! Je m'enfonce!

La miss se lève de mon siège et me contourne pour se diriger vers la porte ; elle va où là? Si elle croit que j'ai oublié ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, elle se trompe! Je suis comme Chibs, j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant!.. mais seulement quand ça m'arrange! Je l'attrape donc par la taille avec mon bras droit, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, et l'attire vers moi ; son coté gauche se retrouve contre moi, son épaule contre mon torse, sa hanche contre la mienne. Ma main droite glisse sur sa hanche droite. Je la maintient du mieux que je peux. Nos visages ne sont pas loin l'un de l'autre. Ça fait 24 heures qu'on a pas été si proche, mais j'ai presque l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

« - J'ai pas eu ma réponse, donc tu pars pas!

- T'arrêtes un peu tes gamineries? »

De profil, elle finit par se glisser face à moi ; sa main gauche se retrouve sur mon torse tandis que ma main glisse sur sa chute de reins. On est collé l'un à l'autre, tellement que j'ai l'impression de sentir les battements de son cœur. Ou alors c'est le mien qui s'affole lorsque nos regards se rencontrent. Je pourrais me pencher pour l'embrasser, juste un peu. Juste pour tester, pour voir ce qu'elle ferait. Même si je sais que c'est pas une bonne idée.

Et puis la porte s'ouvre sur Cassie qui nous regarde les yeux exorbités … avant d'exploser!

« - MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME PÉTASSE! QU'EST CE QUE T'AS PAS COMPRIS DANS CE QUE JE T'AI DIS CE MATIN?.. »

J'ai pas tout saisis là! Quelqu'un me passe le remix? Je relâche la brune et m'avance pour clamer la blonde quand la première me passe devant et sort de la pièce, sans oublier d'écraser ma régulière contre la chambranle de la porte au passage, sans aucune délicatesse.

…

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et m'enferme dans ma piaule. Bon sang! Il vient de se passer quoi là? J'ai loupé un truc, non?

Je balance mon sweat sur le lit, ouvre la fenêtre et vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage ; j'ai les joues rouges lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir donc je pense pas avoir rêvé! Et putain, que j'ai chaud! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par me déshydrater!

Je retourne dans la chambre, après mettre essuyé le visage et m'allonge sur mon lit. Mais qu'est ce que je fou? J'ai perdu la tête? Vraiment? Pourquoi est ce qu'il se passe toujours des trucs bizarres avec Juice?

Je me roule sur le coté et fais une boule avec mon oreiller, que je cale sous ma tête. J'expire bruyamment ; je suis entrain de réfléchir, et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je suis qu'une grosse abrutie! Je débarque ici, pour demander de l'aide à mon frère, sans vouloir faire carrière dans le monde des bikers, et je me retrouve avec des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que je croise cet imbécile d'iroquois.

Oh mon dieu! Les amourettes de collégiennes, ça a toujours mal fini avec moi! Je m'en passerai bien et pour l'intégrité de tous, on va les éviter! Hap a jamais été du genre amical avec les prétendants et moi je finis toujours le cœur en miettes! Mais si cet imbécile était pas si canon aussi, ce serai plus simple!

Je vais continuer a me prendre la tête, a réfléchir sans réfléchir puisque, au final, la solution est simple et claire. Et puis, enfin, le trou noir.

…

On a retrouvé Jax, Clay, Bobby et Opie à 15 heures devant le resto de Lin ; d'après ce que nous à dit Ope, les cinq nanas demandées pour la fête sont déjà là! Ça veut surtout dire qu'on va nous aussi participer à la fête et avoir de l'asiatique à foison pour nous occuper … j'adore les fêtes privées!

Bobby et moi on s'est mis à une table ; Juice, de l'autre coté de la salle, semble trouver son bonheur entre les énormes seins de deux filles. Tant qu'il s'amuse avec des putes et pas avec Léna, on va pas se plaindre! S'il pense que je sais pas ce qui c'est passé plus tôt, dans la salle informatique, il se trompe! Les cris de sa blonde m'ont suffisamment alerté pour que je me doute de quelque chose.

Jax, Clay et Piney sont au bar et font des aller-retour entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Aucuns d'eux n'a de mains baladeuses : rah, ça donne pas envie d'être maqué ou vieux, moi j'vous l'dis!

Et puis y'a Opie! Tout seul, dans son coin. Avec sa bouffe, sa boisson et ses clopes. Il veut faire semblant de pas regarder, de pas entendre, mais il a les yeux rivé sur Lyla.

J'espère juste qu'il fera pas de conneries! On a besoin de cet argent et de ces armes.

…

Je me suis calé dans un coin de la salle, avec une assiette de bouffe et une bouteille. Je sais même pas pourquoi je les ai accompagné. C'est une erreur. On est là depuis moins d'un quart d'heure et je peux déjà plus supporter ce que je vois. J'ai l'impression de revivre toute la période Caracara où tout un chacun pouvait mater ma nana sans problèmes.

Tout les autres sont entrain de s'amuser avec des putes asiat', sans me prêter attention, où s'en prêter attention à ma régulière. Après tout, c'est pas mes frères que je crains : ils savent qu'il faut pas l'approcher. Mais c'est tout ces autres connards qui pensent pouvoir s'amuser avec elle si il paye.

Tina, l'une des fille amené par Lyla ouvre la porte qui nous sépare de la « vraie fête », et je la vois, MA régulière, agenouillée devant un chinois. Le mec c'est défroqué et il bande tellement que j'ai l'impression de le voir de là où je suis. Espèce de connard! Je vais te démolir!

Je lâche ma clope et fonce vers la pièce du fond. Je sais plus trop ce que je fais, je suis juste furieux. Je veux que personne la touche!

…

Je suis accoudé au bar et je vois Opie se lever, totalement hors de lui. Il se dirige vers la pièce du fond où se tourne un film amateur avec les cinq filles de feu Caracara.

« - Oh merde! »

J'ai beau me précipiter, tout comme Chibs et Juice, rien a faire. Il est déjà arrivé. Il récupère Lyla, détruit la caméra, dégomme deux, trois mecs sur son passage, avant de sortir. Du coup, c'est nous autres, ces chers frères qui prenons tout sur la gueule! Putain de con! On va être dans la merde jusqu'au cou! Et adieu le fric et les armes!

…

Oops, je crois que je me suis pas contrôlé! J'aurais peut être pas du donner un coup de tête à ce chinois? Du moins pas en premier! Parce que maintenant ça empire. En même temps, on s'en prend pas à un écossais, ex militant de l'IRA, sans se prendre une bonne raclée derrière. C'est bien connu!

…

J'ai attendu à l'extérieur de la salle mais je me suis pas fait prier, ensuite, pour balancer deux ou trois coups bien senti. Faut pas abuser, je suis peut être le roi des maladroit pour eux, mais je vais pas les laisser s'amuser sans moi!

On a fini par tous les massacrer, devant l'air désabusé de Clay, et furieux de Lin.

…

« - Tes gars savent vraiment comment détruire une fête! »

Lin revient après un bon quart d'heure d'excuses en chinois auprès de ses invités. Il a aussi viré tout mes gars, et pour le coup ils se sont dépêché de passer la porte tellement ils avaient peur de se prendre un coup de karaté dans le cul.

Ce bordel qu'ils ont foutu! Le restaurant, faut le redécorer! Vous me direz, la déco était nulle a chier, il était temps que quelqu'un le fasse comprendre au proprio. J'aurais quand même préféré que la responsabilité m'en incombe pas!

« - Désolé! Ope commence juste à s'ajuster au choix de carrière de sa régulière.

- Alors putain, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là? »

C'est la question à un million mon pote! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici, en plein milieu d'un rencard entre porno-star et client! Otto était pas aussi con à son époque : jamais il c'est pointé à un tournage ou a un fête privé où Luann était la vedette.

« - Je sais pas à quoi il pensait!

- Il pensait qu'il ne voulait pas de flingues, ou d'argent. »

Il est sérieux? Il va vraiment laisser tomber l'accord en entier? L'argent, ok, on laisse tomber! Mais pas les flingues...

« - J'ai besoin de ces MP5. »

Connard d'asiatique prétentieux qui ose me faire une signe négatif de la tête! Tu vas me les filer oui ou merde! On avait un accord! Me prends ps pour un con!

« - Allez Lin! Avec toutes ces merdes que j'ai fais pour toi à Oakland? Tu peux pas me faire ça!

- Ça créerait un précédent. Et ça aura un impact sur mes autres business. Désolé. »

Je crois rêver! Cet enfoiré veut vraiment rompre sa parole! Putain de merde, j'aurais le temps de jouer a ce petit jeu, je le ruinerais, mais il a de la chance, j'ai pas le temps, et pas l'argent. Et surtout, pas l'envie. Mais j'ai une chose que lui veut : un business qui le fera céder. Le truc sur lequel il lorgne depuis longtemps.

« - Et que dis-tu d'un morceau de notre arrangement? Les italiens aiment les petites armes : ils veulent des MP5. Je te donne Cacuzza et toi, tu me donnes une part de 10%. »

Je le savais! Je savais que ça retiendrais son attention et qu'il reviendrait! Ça va nous faire perdre une part de marché, de la tune et un client. Mais c'est rien a coté du bien être de ma famille... et du bonheur de dégager ces enculés de mexicains de mon territoire!

« - Cinq, et on fait affaire de suite. »

Il va me saigner à blanc! Mais ai-je vraiment le choix?

« - Procure toi nos armes. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	26. Le Nettoyeur part 3

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi sont courts: c'est toujours agréable!

**AVERTISSEMENT : TNEMESSITREVA** : Chapitre spécial pour Edeinn ... pour la sécurité des appareils éléctriques en ta possession, merci de les recouvrir d'une bache en plastique ultra résistante!

Bonne lecture !

Je suis posé sur l'un canapé du club, mon pc portable sur les genoux ; tout le monde est là, entrain de se boire un verre. Jax et Ope a une table, les autres au bar. On est tous un peu dépité après ce qui c'est passé chez Lin ; l'altercation avec Opie et la bagarre, le saccage du restaurant, tout ça. Lin va pas nous payer. Et on va avoir un mal fou a récupérer la tune pour le voyage au Canada. Même nos économies perso vont pas suffire. Faut qu'on trouve une nouvelle idée pour se faire du fric, rapidement.

Léna vient s'asseoir a coté de moi et me tend une bière. Je la remercie et jette un coup d'œil de l'autre coté de la pièce où se trouve plusieurs crow-eater, dont ma régulière. Celle-ci a pas l'air ravie que la brunette soit à mes coté, mais Léna n'en a carrément rien a faire. A croire que ça l'amuse de chercher la merde!

« - Ça a été cet aprèm … avec les stars du porno?

- Comment t'es au courant?

- J'étais au garage quand Opie a demandé à Lyla de trouver cinq filles pour les chinois. »

Encore une nana qui a les oreilles qui trainent!.. une vraie commère celle-là!

« - On a eu des soucis avec Opie. Il a pas apprécié que sa régulière fasse son job.

- Faut le comprendre.

- Dis la fille qui voulait absolument rentrer dans un sex-shop et qui comprend pas qu'on peut le lui refuser! »

Ma réplique à l'air d'avoir fait mouche. Je la sens bouger, se mettre dans une autre position, plus confortable, et surtout plus proche de moi.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je fais le tour de Deezer, je cherche de nouveaux morceaux a écouter.

- Genre ta playlist est pas déjà remplie! »

Je lève les yeux de l'écran et lui adresse un sourire amusé. Elle est à ma droite, tournée vers moi, ses jambes pliées sur le canapé et son bras gauche sur le dossier. Sa paume de main est calée contre son visage. Elle regarde sans vergogne ce que je fais et, de là où je suis, j'ai une magnifique vue sur son décolleté.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça? T'as déjà fouillé dedans?

- Je ne fais qu'émettre une hypothèse! »

Je continu de descendre la page à la recherche de nouveauté, Léna toujours à mes cotés. Je vais m'arrêter a plusieurs reprises, mais rien d'intéressant ne retient mon attention. C'est vraiment la merde! Avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ai même pas la tête a débusquer des trucs sympa.

« - Arrête de désespérer! File moi ça que je te montre que j'ai de bons gouts musicaux! »

La miss s'assoit en tailleur en me prenant l'ordinateur des mains, pour l'installer sur ses jambes et, quelques secondes plus tard, une liste de chansons s'inscrit sur l'écran.

« - Bienvenue chez moi! Voyons voir ce qu'on va pouvoir écouter! Maxim et Skin, Carmen Queasy, tu connais?

- Pas du tout!

- Rah j'te jure! Tu manques un classique de la musique qui fais planer! »

L'icône me précisant que je viens de recevoir un mail se déclenche : elle me repasse la machine et j'ouvre le message. Il a été envoyé par Belfast, par Liam O'Neil, le VP de SAMBEL, pour être précis. J'ouvre la pièce jointe et tombe sur une photo. Pas du genre de celle que j'aime recevoir.

« - Merde! »

Je me lève et appelle tout le monde ; il faut qu'ils voient ce que je viens de recevoir. C'est la poisse.

« - Jax! Clay! Vous devez voir ça! »

…

J'allais mettre en marche la musique lorsque la petite fenêtre indiquant la réception d'un mail est apparue en bas à droite de l'écran. Je redonne l'ordinateur a son propriétaire : j'aurais pu l'ouvrir pour le faire râler, mais en faite non. On va arrêter les emmerdes pour aujourd'hui je crois!

« - Merde! »

J'ai à peine vu ce que représentait la photo, hormis qu'il s'agit de l'Irlandais qui a embarqué Abel. J'ai reconnu sa tronche. Il a une croix dans un cercle sur le front. Sympa son déguisement! Juice se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir.

« - Jax! Clay! Vous devez voir ça! »

Je me lève également et le suis. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que la reine du porno, Ima, la garce qui traine autour de tous les mecs dispo ou non, et donc aussi autour de mon frère, faisait du charme à Jax ; s'il se sent seul le mec, on peu s'arranger mais pitié, va pas vers elle! Tu tomberais bien bas!

« - Je viens de recevoir un e-mail du VP de Belfast. »

Tout le monde se retrouve autour du portoricain ; Opie et Lyla ont fait demi-tour pour venir voir ce qui se passe. La pétasse blonde est derrière Jax. Chibs, Bobby, Piney d'un coté du comptoir. Clay de l'autre.

« - Ça a été pris il y a six heures. Short Strand, Belfast. »

Je me tiens un peu en retrait : je vois bien mieux l'image maintenant, et le faite que Cameron Hayes soit mort dessus va pas enjouer les cœurs. J'ai pas l'intention d'être trop près en cas de mauvais gestes. On sait jamais, un verre volant est si vite arrivé!

« - Cameron est en Irlande? »

Apparemment beau blond écervelé!

« - Mais alors où est Abel? »

…

Opie part, accompagné de Lyla : je suis content qu'on ait pu discuter tout les deux. Ça faisait longtemps que c'était pas arrivé. Et puis ça m'a soulagé aussi, parce qu'Ope, c'est le seul avec qui je peux parler de mes problèmes avec Tara. C'est le seul qui sache exactement tout de ma vie. Même Gem n'en sais pas aussi long que lui. Il était là lorsque je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, et il sera toujours là. Il me connais par cœur, et je sais que tout ce que je lui dirais restera entre nous.

Je les regarde s'éloigner lorsque Ima se plante devant moi, l'air aguicheuse : vêtements ultra court, coiffure de gamine, et yeux de biches papillonnants.

« - Tu peux me ramener? »

Je connais cette réplique et ses petits jeux. Elle les teste sur tout les bikers de SAMCRO depuis qu'elle bosse pour Luann. A croire qu'elle a débarqué à Charming pour cette unique raison.

Elle sait que je suis avec Tara, mais ça l'empêche pas d'essayer : et puis en même temps, avec l'engueulade et tout, je pourrais peut être prendre un peu de bon temps. La raccompagner veut pas forcement dire la sauter!

« - Jax! Clay! Vous devez voir ça! »

Je lève les yeux et vois Juice traversé la pièce, son ordinateur dans les mains. Léna est sur ses talons et, au vu de son regard noir, elle trouve pas très intelligent que je laisse Ima aussi proche. Cette gamine est pleine de surprise!

« - Je viens de recevoir un e-mail du VP de Belfast. »

Je me dirige vers Juice et me retrouve près du comptoir.

« - Ça a été pris il y a six heures. Short Strand, Belfast. »

Sur l'écran s'affiche une photo de Camron Hayes, mort, marqué du signe de l'IRA sur le front.

« - Cameron est en Irlande? »

Je comprends pas trop. C'est quoi ce bordel?

« - Mais alors, où est Abel? »

…

Si la soirée avait bien commencé, la suite a été de mal en pis. Les mecs se sont jetés sur tout ce qu'ils trouvaient pour oublier un peu toute cette merde. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans mon coin, me faisant regretter amèrement l'absence de mon frère.

J'ai fini par monter me coucher. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas : faut dire qu'après cinq bonnes heures de sieste, on a plus forcement envie de dormir! Alors je suis redescendue dans cette atmosphère de K.O où rien n'avait bougé. J'ai traversé la pièce et ai rejoins le garage pour y débusquer de quoi me fumer un cône ; le casier de Juice n'étant pas fermé, j'ai pas eu trop de mal a me procurer ce que je cherchais. Et puis après j'ai quitté le club, direction les rues de Charming. Sans savoir où aller, mes pieds m'ont transporté le plus loin possible, le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule sur une balaçoire de gamin et que je décide d'enfin allumer le baton d'herbe entre mes doigts.

…

Cette fois-ci c'est clair! Les irlandais nous ont bien niqué. Avec tout le savoir faire dont ils sont capables, ils nous ont ridiculisé. Surtout O'Phelan : ce chien mérite que je le traine derrière ma Dyna et que je lui écrase la gueule contre l'asphalte avec les roues d'un 33 tonnes chargés. J'ai encore plus la haine contre lui que d'habitude!

Du coup, pour moi comme pour les autres, le reste de la soirée a tourné au ralenti : alcool, joins, et minettes pour essayer d'oublier. Mais rien a y faire, dans mon cas, tous ces remèdes miracles marchent pas... même si les jolies brunes ont le mérite d'être extrêmement créatrices et stimulantes!

En faite, ce qui m'a surtout empêché de sombrer, c'est l'absence de Léna ; je l'ai vu monter dans sa piaule, puis redescendre et sortir, mais pas re-rentrer. Et ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie. Je prétexte sortir prendre l'air auprès des deux charmantes jeunes femmes à mes cotés et vais la chercher. Mais personne! Je fais le tour du garage, vais au bureau, monte sur le toit. Toujours pas de traces … jusqu'à ce que je vois la grille ouverte.

Elle est sortie faire un tour... elle aurait au moins pu le dire!

…

Je suis toujours assise au même endroit, au milieu de ce parc inconnu lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon jean. Je le sors et regarde qui peut bien m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive : Juice. J'hésite à répondre … jusqu'à ce que la communication soit coupée. Tant mieux. J'allais le ranger lorsqu'il se remet à vibrer. Toujours Juice. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir, alors je finis par répondre.

« - T'es où? Tout le monde te cherche!

- Je suis partie faire un tour.

- Sous la pluie? »

C'est vrai qu'il pleut ; fort même. Ça m'a à peine effleuré l'esprit. Je suis trempée, tant pis.

« - Ouais.

- T'es où? Je vais passer te récupérer! »

Je suis où? Bonne question! J'en sais rien. Je le lui fais d'ailleurs remarquer.

« - Putain, t'es grave comme fille! Y'a quoi comme magasins autour d'où tu es? T'as pas un nom de rue ou quelques choses comme ça? »

Je regarde autour de moi. Putain quelle conne je peux être des fois!

« - Je suis dans un parc, y'a une banque et une épicerie de l'autre coté de la rue. Et je suis passé devant une casse auto pour venir là où je suis.

- Ok, je vois! Tu bouges pas, j'arrive! »

Je raccroche et garde mon portable dans les mains. J'ai pas envie de bouger, alors je risque pas d'aller loin. J'ai la flemme, je suis fatiguée, lessivée. J'ai envie d'un bon lit, d'une tasse de thé brulante. D'un bon film aussi.

…

J'ai pas mis longtemps à traverser Charming pour récupérer Léna ; j'ai pas respecté les limitations de vitesses, ni les feux, et encore moins les stops.

Quand j'arrive, elle est assise sur une balançoire, l'air amorphe. Elle est trempée. Elle ne bouge pas, comme si elle m'avait pas vu.

« - Ça va? »

Question conne, ça a pas l'air.

« - Ouais.

- Allez viens, je te ramène au club. Chibs est comme un fou depuis qu'il c'est aperçu que tu est partie!

- Pas envie d'y retourner. Pas envie de passer la soirée toute seule au milieu d'un troupeau de bikers raide déchiré. »

Là, c'est plus embêtant!

« - Viens passer la soirée à la maison alors. Au moins, tu seras au sec! »

C'était ma seule idée!

« - Et ta régulière? Elle va pas gueuler?

- Elle a déjà gueulé quand je t'ai appelé … et puis elle a pas son mot à dire. »

Léna n'a pas l'air décidé, mais moi je commence à me les geler sévère. Alors je l'attrape par la main, l'aide à se lever et l'entraine à ma suite, jusqu'à ma bécane. Je lui donne mon casque et elle finit par s'asseoir derrière moi.

…

Je me suis laissée faire : pas la volonté de le repousser. Et puis dehors, j'avais l'air d'une clocharde. Faut pas abuser quand même, j'ai une réputation a tenir!.. Ou pas! Mais peut importe. Je me suis laissé bercer par le bruit du moteur de la Dyna, par les virages. Accroché à Juice, j'ai eu l'impression de flotter. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas ressentit ça sur une bécane. Avec Hap, faut plutôt se cramponner pour pas se faire éjecter tellement il roule vite et dangereusement. Là, j'ai pu fermer les yeux et apprécier le trajet.

Je ne rouvre les yeux qu'une fois le moteur coupé ; on se trouve devant une petite maison de plein pied, sans prétentions. Je descends et rends le casque à mon chauffeur qui sort ses clefs. Cette petite balade, entre la vitesse, la pluie et la chaleur du corps contre le mien, m'a requinqué.

« - Tu habites là? Vraiment?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi? Tu croyais que j'habitais où?

- Je sais pas! Pour moi, vous devez tous vivre dans une cave glauque, sous le club house, ou un truc du genre. J'arrive pas à vous imaginer en dehors du garage, genre faire le ménage, ou regarder la télé!

- T'es grave! T'as pris quoi pour être aussi givré?

- J'ai piqué de l'herbe dans ton casier. »

J'entre dans la maison, à la suite du portoricain qui me regarde avec de gros yeux. Je ne peux que hausser les épaules devant son air surpris. C'est la faute de l'écossais tout ça! S'il ne m'avait pas forcé hier soir, j'aurai pas réitéré aujourd'hui, et j'aurais décompressé avec autre chose.

La première pièce est très grande : elle regroupe le salon, la salle à manger et une cuisine américaine séparée du reste par un comptoir. La déco est sobre, masculine et, comble du magnifique, aucune fringue ne traine. J'aurais jamais cru ça d'un biker! Debout au centre de la pièce, je le fais remarquer à mon hôte qui a disparu dans le couloir jouxtant la cuisine.

« - Les autres gars sont pas aussi ordonnés si ça peut te rassurer, sauf Bobby, peut être.

- Juice est une fée du logis! »

Je me mets à rire devant ma propre réplique : y'a pas a dire, l'herbe, ça me réussit!

« - Pas eu le choix. Ma mère bossait toute la journée, fallait bien que quelqu'un tienne la baraque.

- T'as pas de sœur?

- Deux, mais elles sont plus jeunes. »

L'iroquois réapparait à cet instant ; il a posé son top rocker, son sweat et ses chaussures.

« - Je t'ai sorti ce qu'il faut pour prendre une douche. Tu devrais y aller avant de chopper froid.

- C'est sympa, mais j'ai pas de fringues de rechange.

- Cassie en a laissé. T'auras qu'a fouiller dans les placards. »

Je le remercie et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

…

En attendant que Léna revienne, je prépare du café : ici, j'ai pas de thé, dommage pour elle, et appelle ma nana pour lui dire de pas m'attendre, que je ne reviens pas au club. La miss va pas tarder à réapparaitre, juste le temps de sortir deux tasses et du sucre.

« - J'ai pas de … c'est pas à moi ça? »

Elle se trouve dans l'embrasure de la porte, un débardeur noir ultra moulant, un jean ultra large et une ceinture, les deux derniers m'appartenant. Ses cheveux mouillés sont détachés : ils sont ondulés. C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, elle est plutôt du genre à les attacher serrer d'habitude. Et puis, du peu que j'ai vu, ils étaient lisses. Je remarque aussi quelques marques : un bleu sur son poignet gauche, on dirait une trace de main. Et une cicatrice sur sa hanche droite, là où les vêtements ne peuvent rien cacher car trop large pour tenir et trop serré pour rester en place.

« - Désolée! Les mini short, c'est pas pour moi!

- T'as de la chance, tu portes bien mon jean. Je peux te le laisser sans craindre qu'on te voit!

- Alors tu vas aussi pouvoir me prêter un tee-shirt.

- Ah ça non! La vue est bien trop appréciable pour la changer! »

Elle vient se placer derrière moi et appuie ses doigts près de mes clavicules, à des endroits tellement douloureux que je pensais pas qu'ils existaient.

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ça fait mal!

- Sale con! »

Je penche ma tête en arrière, alors qu'elle relâche un peu la pression, et me retrouve les yeux juste sous sa poitrine.

« - La vue est encore meilleure d'ici!

- T'es vraiment trop bête! »

Elle finit par venir s'asseoir en face de moi.

…

« - La vue est encore meilleure d'ici!

- T'es vraiment trop bête! »

J'ai même pas la force de lui faire mal, ou de lui mettre un tape sur la tête : sa bêtise me sidère totalement! A ce stade, c'est même plus récupérable! Alors je fais le tour de la table et m'assois en face de Juice.

« - Tu veux un café? J'ai que ça de toute façon.

- Ouais, mais un fond. »

Il me sert et je colle deux sucres dans la dose ridicule de liquide brun, au fond de ma tasse.

« - Je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi t'as intégré les Sons? Hap m'a dit que tu étais de New York ; ça fait une longue route entre là-bas et Charming!

- Et toi? Comment tu es devenue aussi cinglé? Y'a une différence entre être la frangine d'Happy, et avoir son comportement violent. »

Je plonge mon nez dans ma tasse ; j'aurais pas du poser la question. Ça m'aurait évité une autre question toute aussi désagréable. Pourtant, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que j'éclaircisse certains points.

« - Tu es au courant pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin?

- Ouais. Cassie m'a pas mal rabattu les oreilles avec ton petit accès de colère. Elle a dit que tu étais folle, que fallait t'enfermer, t'empêcher de toucher à un couteau. Et elle c'est aussi plaint du comportement de Clay à son égard ; paraît qu'il lui a dit de se démerder avec ses problèmes de fille. Que Gemma était plus compatissante.

- C'est le boulot de Gemma d'être compatissante, pas celui de Clay. Elle est conne. Je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. »

Oops … merde!

…

« - Elle est conne. Je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. »

Je suis choqué... pourquoi elle vient de dire ça? Ça la regarde pas, pas vrai?

Au vu de sa tête, Léna s'attendait pas à dire ça tout haut non plus ; les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, sa main devant sa bouche, elle s'est aperçue de sa bêtise.

« - Je devrais rentrer au club. Je vais appeler Chibs pour qu'il vienne me chercher. »

Je la vois se lever et prendre son portable dans la poche du pantalon. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre en composant un numéro que je pense être celui de l'écossais.

Non, je veux qu'elle reste! Je me lève et me dirige vers elle.

…

Putain, j'ai déconné! Mes qu'est ce que je suis obligée d'ouvrir ma sale grande gueule moi! Tout ce passe bien, on rigole bien, et là, je pars en sucette. Je suis incapable de la fermer! Et encore pire quand ça concerne les blondes!

J'ai mon téléphone en main, j'ai du mal a composer le numéro que je souhaite. J'ai pas envie de partir, mais je peux pas rester. J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec Juice, je veux pas refaire comme ce matin. Une fois par jour suffit amplement!

J'ai enfin réussi a trouver le bon numéro et m'apprête à enfoncer la touche d'appel quand mon téléphone disparaît dans les mains du portoricain ; il est arrivé dans mon dos, je l'ai pas entendu et je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'il me le prendrait. Mais bordel à quoi il joue!

…

« - Rends moi mon téléphone! »

Je le lui ai pris et elle se retourne vers moi, en colère.

« - Tu comptes allez où?

- Je te l'ai dit, je rentre. Chibs va venir me récupérer. »

Elle a l'air sûre de ce qu'elle dit. Comme si Chibs, entouré de petites jeunes toutes à son attention, allait répondre au téléphone ce soir, et se débarrasser d'un harem complet.

« - Je peux te ramener.

- NON! Rends moi ce foutu portable! Juice! »

Elle essaye de l'attraper, se collant à mon torse et agrippant mon bras, pensant pouvoir me faire céder. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma chair, me pousse. Ses cheveux, toujours humides, se collent à son visage. Elle a les sourcils froncés et fait une moue contrariée. De sa gorge s'échappe des gémissements de frustrations. Elle va finir par me coller une droite si je l'arrête pas. Je dois l'arrêter. Je veux pas me battre avec elle. Et puis, je suis pas en état : elle m'a trop excité pour que j'ai envie de me battre, de cette façon tout du moins.

…

J'ai pas compris ce qui se passait ; je voulais que Juice, ce sale con de biker iroquois, me rendre mon téléphone. Je voulais appeler l'écossais, qu'il vienne me chercher rapidement. Et puis je me suis retrouvée plaqué contre le mur, le corps du portoricain contre le mien, m'écrasant, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rudes, amères. Son souffle se mêlant au mien. Chaud, précipité. Ses mains sur mes hanches, me maintenant fermement.

Emportée, j'ai lâché prise. J'ai oublié mes beaux discours, ma morale, et j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou. La seule chose comptant dans l'instant : ce corps ferme et musclé, ces lèvres joueuses, et ces mains passant sous mon haut, brulant ma peau.

…

J'ai totalement déconnecté quand j'ai senti sa hanche contre mon sexe. J'ai lâché le téléphone et l'ai poussé avec force contre le mur, me jetant sur elle, faisant barrage de mon corps pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'en aller. Un instant, j'ai oublié qui elle était : Léna, la sœur d'Happy, l'Unholy Ones des Sons of Anarchy. J'ai oublié ce qu'elle avait fait : s'en prendre à ma régulière, par jeu ou par défi, peu importe. J'ai oublié ses yeux coléreux, les mises en gardes de Chibs, les sanctions que prendraient Hap. Seul comptait que j'en avais envie, et elle aussi, apparemment.

J'ai passé mes mains sous son haut, remontant mes doigts avec lenteur jusqu'à lui provoquer des frissons. J'ai senti ses reins se cambrer, son ventre contre le mien et elle a poussé un long gémissement. Le genre a vous rendre fou. Son haut a fini par terre, comme le mien, et ses mains ont pu s'aventurer sur mon torse.

…

Lorsqu'il a éjecte mon tee-shirt, j'ai pas voulu être en reste et j'ai fait de même avec le sien, pour me laisser le champs libre, pour enfin avoir a porter ce corps qui m'a tant donné envie. Pour avoir sa peau contre la mienne, ses doigts jouant dans mon dos. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça avec un mec : du plaisir pur, de l'interdit transgressé. C'est comme s'il savait où poser ses doigts, sans jamais m'avoir touché auparavant. La barrière de l'interdit franchi décuplant mes sens.

Ses lèvres ont fini par lâcher les miennes, pour s'aventurer sur ma mâchoire, dans mon cou. Me faisant frémir, gémir. Impossible de me contrôler.

Du fond du gouffre où je me trouve, une parcelle de mon cerveau me rappelle à l'ordre : la sonnerie de mon téléphone, jeté au sol. On m'appelle. Je rouvre les yeux, difficilement, et tente de repousser Juice. En vain.

« - S'il te plait, mon téléphone. Faut que je réponde. »

J'ai du mal a parler, je suis essoufflée. Ma voix n'est pas très convaincante.

« - On s'en fou, laisse sonner. »

Il a parlé entre deux baisers, sa bouche contre ma peau, ses mains s'attaquant à ma ceinture.

« - Si c'est mon frère, ça va poser problème. »

…

« - S'il te plait, mon téléphone. Faut que je réponde. »

Saleté de portable de merde! J'ai bien envi de l'écraser, qu'on en parle plus. Et puis déjà, qui peut bien appeler à cette heure là, alors qu'elle est occupée? Ils ont rien a faire dans leur vie, les gens?

« - On s'en fou, laisse sonner. »

La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est lui indiquer mon mécontentement, tout en continuant mes activités, espérant qu'elle oublie ce qui la tracasse. Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches et rejoins la ceinture que je défais, continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la clavicule gauche.

« - Si c'est mon frère, ça va poser problème. »

Fais chier! Je l'avais pas vu comme ça... mais c'est pas grave! Elle pourra lui dire, demain, qu'elle dormait. Ou rien dire du tout d'ailleurs. Ça le regarde pas. Et puis j'ai pas envie de la lâcher, pas tout de suite.

Je sens ses doigts glisser le long de mon torse et elle me pince près du nombril ; la douleur m'a surpris et je m'écarte, juste assez pour qu'elle ne se glisse loin de moi et aille récupérer l'appareil qui sonne toujours, au sol.

…

Je me penche et prend mon téléphone : c'est Chibs. Je ferais mieux de répondre car, dans le cas contraire, il est capable de débouler ici, sans crier gare. Et ça entrainerai tout un tas d'autres choses, pas forcément agréable pour Juice et pour moi.

« - Oui, Chibs?

- T'es où, bon sang? Cet imbécile de portoricain t'as retrouvé, oui ou merde? »

Il hurle presque et, là, j'ai bien envie de lui répondre merde! Surtout que le portoricain en question revient à la charge, collé à mon dos, ses bras m'enlaçant, ses mains sur mon ventre et sa bouche de nouveau dans mon cou.

« - Oui, t'inquiètes pas! Je suis retrouvée, sèche et en sécurité!

- Pardon?

- Je suis chez Juice, j'ai pris une douche et mis des fringues sèches parce que je me suis pris l'averse sur la gueule. »

Je l'entends râler, un truc a propos d'un abruti d'iroquois qui devait lui dire s'il m'avait trouvé, et d'une fille assez bête pour se retrouver sous une pluie diluvienne en simple tee-shirt.

« - Je vais bien Chibs, je t'assure! Retourne t'amuser!

- Plutôt crever! Ton frangin va surement bientôt rappliquer, je préfèrerai que tu sois au club. Je viens te chercher!

- Mais non, Juice me ramènera quand il pleuvra plus. »

Je sens ce dernier sourire contre ma peau avant de venir me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il ne pleut plus depuis un certain temps. Et merde!

« - Ça fait une bonne demi-heure que ça c'est arrêté!

- Oui, c'est ce dont on vient de s'apercevoir! »

Je suis pathétique!

« - J'arrive. Je te ramène. »

Pas le temps de tester une nouvelle technique de refus, l'écossais a raccroché. Et je me retrouve comme une conne, mon portable à la main.

« - Il arrive.

- Fais chier! »

…

« - Il arrive. »

Foutu écossais de malheur! J'ai bien envie de lui crever les pneus de sa Dyna demain, juste pour le plaisir! Ou alors de foutre de l'eau dans son réservoir. Ou pire encore, je sais pas!

« - Fais chier! »

Je relâche Léna et fais un pas en arrière pour la libérer : j'ai la rage! Se faire stopper comme ça, c'est pire que tout! Et puis j'aurais même pas le temps d'aller plus loin : connaissant Chibs, dans moins de dix minutes, il est devant la porte, un AK 47 dans les mains, prêt à me plomber!

La miss va récupérer son haut et me file le mien en passant ; je profite une dernière fois de la vue alors qu'elle remet la ceinture et le bout de tissu noir sur ses formes plus qu'avantageuses. Non, je ne me rince pas l'œil! Je fais des recherches poussées sur l'anatomie!

« - Vaut mieux pas qu'on soit ensemble quand Chibs va se pointer. Vaudrait même mieux que tu l'attende dehors, et que je m'enferme dans la baraque!

- Pourquoi? Tu crois qu'il est devin? »

Je m'approche d'elle, alors que son regard montre de l'incompréhension, et passe ma main droite sur sa joue. Ses cheveux sont tout ondulés maintenant qu'ils sont secs : elle est vraiment belle ainsi, bien plus que d'habitude. Elle a une allure sauvage, elle est tellement différente.

« - Tu pourras surement lui faire croire qu'il c'est rien passé, mais pas moi. Il le saura dès qu'il me verra.

- Alors je vais devoir attendre toute seule, dans la nuit et le froid.

- Désolé princesse. »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, du bout des lèvres, et me fais violence pour ne pas pousser plus loin. Elle serait capable de me faire perdre la tête.

Léna va finalement sortir de la maison, et je vais aller prendre une bonne douche, histoire de calmer mes ardeurs.

…

Je me suis assise sur la bécane de Juice, garée devant la maison. Il fait frais dehors, à cause de la pluie qui ait tombé plus tôt. Mais vu que mon corps est bouillant, c'est pas plus mal! Faudrait pas que l'écossais se doute de quoi que ce soit ; je suis douée pour mentir, pas de doutes la dessus, mais faut pas tenter le diable non plus!

Il ne va pas tarder a arriver, d'ailleurs. A fond de train. Et va se garer devant moi.

« - Il est où? »

Il enlève son casque et descends de sa Dyna. Il est tendu.

« - Laisse le tranquille Chibs! Il a rien fait!

- Alors pourquoi t'es toute seule dehors? Il se cache! J'en étais sur! Je lui avais dis de … »

Je me mets à rire devant l'air énervé de mon nouveau chauffeur : s'il pouvait l'étrangler sur place, il le ferait! Juice a surement eu raison de ne pas vouloir l'attendre avec moi. Maintenant, je comprends le danger!

« - Il s'est rien passé! Ma vertu est sauve! »

Je le vois m'observer de haut en bas, l'air perplexe, avant de lancer un « mouais » peu convaincu.

« - Non mais franchement Chibs! Tu crois que je t'aurais répondu si j'étais en pleine action avec une bombe sexuelle comme Juice? »

Je finis par exploser de rire devant l'air déconfit et outré de mon cher écossais. Y'a pas a dire, cette réplique, même si elle est totalement fausse puisque j'ai bien interrompu un pur moment de … fiou, c'est indescriptible! Bref, cette réplique m'aura au moins permis de me détendre, et de lui faire croire que je suis toujours pure et innocente.

« - Allez, on rentre? Je suis crevée.

- D'accord. Mais promets moi de plus me faire de coup comme ça! J'ai franchement flippé de pas savoir où tu étais!

- Promis! Je serais une gentille fille. Mais pas demain … j'ai mon cours de pole-dance! »

Et une nouvelle fois, je me remets à rire alors que Chibs lève les yeux au ciel, dans un signe de désespoir.

« - T'es vraiment pas finie comme gamine!

- C'est de famille, il parait! »

Il va finalement me ramener au club, où il n'y a presque plus personne. Et je vais aller me coucher, après une bonne douche brulante.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	27. Auprès des Miens part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Note 3: Les chapitres sont très courts et, normalement, chacun marque un POV différents. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, même si eux aussi sont courts: c'est toujours agréable!

Bonne lecture !

J'ai roulé toute la nuit, pour être de retour à Charming le plus vite possible ; je voulais voir ma sœur, pouvoir lui parler, la prendre dans mes bras. Et me réconcilier avec elle.

Tout c'est pas passé comme prévu hier. Le petit rendez-vous auquel elle devait assister, et auquel j'ai été à sa place, a été un échec. Un merdier sans nom, qui a mal fini. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai pas eu d'autres choix. C'était eux ou moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. La seule chose qu'elle doit savoir, c'est que maintenant, elle est libre de tout contrat. Elle va pouvoir aller et faire ce qu'elle veut.

J'ai débarqué au club vers 4heures du mat'. Y'avait personne, même pas un frère défoncé assoupit sur un canapé. Je suis monté et ai trouvé ma sœur assise dans son lit, le dos contre le mur, entrain de lire un livre.

« - Tu ne dors pas? »

Elle me sourit alors que je pose mon top rocker sur le fauteuil et que je vire mes chaussures ; je vais ensuite m'installer près d'elle.

« - J'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. »

Léna vient poser sa tête contre mon épaule en lâchant un soupir d'aise : elle ment, elle est crevée. Ça se voit. Elle pose son livre et je passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore un peu de moi, si cela est humainement possible. Avant hier, en partant, je n'ai pas voulu lui parler, pour ne pas m'engueuler une nouvelle fois avec elle. Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste besoin de sa chaleur, de la savoir près de moi. Le plus longtemps possible. Pour toujours.

Plus le temps passe, plus je me retrouve dépendant d'elle. Elle pourra partir où elle voudra demain, sans être inquiétée, mais si cela devait arriver, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je redeviendrais surement Nomade... alors que dans quelques jours, je serais officiellement rattaché à Charming. Une fois le vote passé. Je ne lui pas encore dit que j'avais demandé mon transfert. Je veux que ça soit une surprise. J'aimerai aussi que, cette fois-ci, tout ne tourne pas mal ensuite, qu'elle ne décide pas de s'éloigner, comme ça a pu arriver avant.

« - Quelque chose te tracasse pour que tu ne puisses pas dormir? »

Je la sens bouger, s'installer plus confortablement ; elle replie ses jambes, dont les genoux se retrouvent sur mes propres cuisses et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Ses yeux sont clos, son nez se retrouve dans mon cou. On dirait une enfant. C'est toujours une enfant, en faite.

« - Je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

…

« - Quelque chose te tracasse pour que tu ne puisses pas dormir? »

J'ai changé de position, pour que cela soit plus confortable et pour me rapprocher d'Hap. Oui, quelque chose me tracasse. Beaucoup de choses, pour être précise : ce que j'ai pu révéler à Chibs sur mon passé, il ne s'en satisfera pas et, tôt ou tard, il voudra connaître la suite. Juice, et tout ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers jours, notre rapprochement, et puis mon incapacité à lui résister. Ou mon incapacité à me contrôler, tout court. Et puis Happy : le fait qu'il saura ce qui c'est passé ce soir. Je ne veux pas foutre la merde entre lui et l'iroquois. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je ne peux définitivement rien lui confier.

« - Je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

Et il y a ce rendez-vous dangereux à LA. Rendez-vous auquel j'ai pensé toute la journée, pour lequel j'ai stressé et à cause duquel je me suis sentie mal. C'est définitivement la meilleure réponse que je puisse lui donner, aussi car elle est vraie.

« - Je suis revenu en un seul morceau. T'avais pas a t'en faire pour ça.

- T'es pas immortel, Hap. »

Son boulot, le fait de prendre la vie des autres, lui fait souvent oublier qu'il n'est pas un surhomme, capable de résister aux balles et aux coups de couteaux. J'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et son coté insouciant me fout en boule. Depuis le début.

« - Je reviendrai toujours. »

Cette phrase, ça a été pendant longtemps un espoir, une bouée à la mer. Comme si, par ces trois petits mots, nous étions toujours raccrochés l'un à l'autre. Comme une femme guettant le retour de son mari, marin, au bord de l'océan, en tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Je l'ai toujours cru, lorsqu'il me disait ça, et j'ai encore envie d'y croire. Comme si, toutes les épreuves et les séparations vécues n'étaient rien. Le but ultime étant de me retrouver, comme maintenant, pelotonné contre son corps, entre ses bras. Et de me sentir en sécurité.

…

J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'ai pas pu. Le mail, en provenance de Belfast, m'a foutu le doute. Il m'a fait cogiter, encore et encore. Qu'est ce qu'on a loupé? Pourquoi O'Phelan nous a t-il laissé dans l'ignorance? Quel en était l'intérêt? L'IRA est-elle de mèche?

J'ai ressassé toutes les informations en ma possession, et j'ai regardé les deux photos imprimées par Juice. Sur la première, il y a Cameron Hayes, à Rocklin, achetant deux billets de train à direction de Vancouver ; il a mon fils. Sur la seconde, il est mort, dans une rue irlandaise, marqué par l'Armée. Mais nul trace d'Abel.

Je me suis enfilé clope sur clope, assis à la table de cuisine, chez moi. Jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Hier soir, j'étais près à finir au pieu avec Ima : une belle connerie. Mais cette information m'a mise KO. Je suis rentré directement, après. J'ai pas voulu rester au club, pour éviter leurs regards de pitié. Leurs paroles. Je voulais être seul. Seul pour réfléchir, et me faire du mal aussi car, au final, il n'y a que ça qui en est ressorti. Du mal-être, de la peur, et de la déception. Je pensais être près du but. Je pensais savoir où aller. Mais je n'ai plus aucune certitude. Que des doutes et des questions.

Il est presque 9 heures quand je décide enfin a bouger. Je dois paraître au garage, faire semblant. Toujours faire semblant. Mon père avait raison : « le mensonge est notre défense ».

…

J'ai pas dormi beaucoup, à peine trois heures. Le retour de mon frère m'a un peu apaisé, juste de quoi trouver le sommeil. Mais les questions sont toujours là. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne le pense ; d'habitude, il ne se gène pas pour me raconter ses contrats. Mais hier, rien. Pas un mot, pas une explication. Je me doute que quelque chose le tracasse, où qu'il veut m'épargner je ne sais quoi. Pourtant, j'obtiendrai les informations que je souhaite. D'un façon ou d'une autre. Et après ça, je pourrais partir.

…

On a déjeuné ensemble, Léna et moi. Je suis content qu'on ai pu passer un peu de temps ensemble, avant l'arrivée de tout le monde. J'en ai profité pour l'observer un peu : elle avait l'air changé, pas de beaucoup, mais un peu. Des trucs quasi imperceptibles : ses cheveux bouclés, lâchés. Son sourire préoccupé. Un air rêveur dans les yeux.

Et puis, après, je me suis lancé : j'ai rejoins le groupe, attendant les questions de la part des frères. Où j'étais? Pourquoi? Ils ont pas l'habitude que je m'éclipse sans précisions. Surtout qu'avec Léna maintenant, à Charming, je m'éloigne le moins possible. Et ma demande d'intégration au Redwood Original doit encore plus les mettre dans l'ombre. Mais rien n'est venu.

Je suis devant le garage, Piney est entrain de me mettre au parfum, il m'explique leurs dernières découvertes, lorsque ma sœur débarque. Elle sourit, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il y a une truc qui va pas...

…

Après le petit déj, en compagnie de mon très cher frère, je me suis vue de corvée de débarassage et de lavage … Cassie n'étant pas là pour s'en occuper à ma place. Jamais là quand il faut celle-là! Depuis la cuisine, j'ai entendu Chibs entrer dans le bar. Avant qu'il ne vienne m'embrasser sur la tempe, une nouvelle habitude semble t-il.

« - Bien dormi miss?

- Non, pas génial. J'avais hâte qu'Hap ne rentre. »

Il s'adosse au plan de travail, à ma droite, alors que je suis entrain de rincer ma tasse. Il m'observe. Je sais pas ce qu'il cherche à savoir … ou a voir.

« - Un problème, Chibs?

- Aucun. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on allait tous au Canada, pour pister Abel. Je voulais te le dire hier, mais j'ai oublié. Ton frère va surement nous accompagner.

- Ça m'inquièterai s'il refusait de monter au nord, avec vous! Mais merci pour l'info... j'aurais l'air moins con quand il me le dira. »

Je ne peux pas le dire tout haut, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il y aille. Il est à peine rentré et il repart déjà. Pour un temps indéterminé.

Ma déception doit se lire sur mon visage car l'écossais se rapproche de moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule et se met à me parler d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

« - Si t'as vraiment besoin de lui, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra.

- C'est pas grave, je vais m'y faire. Je dois m'habituer a son absence.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Que je quitte Charming. »

Je repose l'éponge, coupe l'eau et m'essuie les mains. Je sais que maintenant, je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Hap me l'aurait dit s'il y avait eu un problème, ou un contre temps. Son silence est éloquent. Désormais, je dois être libre. Et libre signifie, aussi, ne pas rester dans ses pattes. C'est dur et douloureux à dire, mais mon temps ici est fini. Pourquoi ce revirement, me direz-vous? Je suis d'autant plus lucide lorsque je suis fatiguée ; c'est un sentiment étrange, comme si vous flottiez, que vous entendiez, voyiez et compreniez tout, avec plus de facilité.

Malgré le fait que j'aime être avec lui ; des moments comme ce matin, lorsqu'il est rentré, je les aime et les chérie. J'aimerai qu'ils durent éternellement. Mais il faut être réaliste, cela ne durera pas. Je me suis habituée à ce club, à ces bikers pervers et touchants, mais je dois aussi me rendre à l'évidence : ici, ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est chez mon frère, et je ne suis que tolérée. Des moments comme ceux d'hier, avec Juice, lorsque nous étions chez lui, me prouve que j'ai raison.

Je finie par regarder Chibs, qui n'a pas lâché mon épaule et dont le regard montre de l'étonnement et de la tristesse.

« - Fallait bien s'y attendre : je ne suis pas une bouseuse moi! »

Ma tentative d'humour est vaine. Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je traverse le club-house au moment ou Juice y entre : je l'esquive et, c'est presque en courant, que j'ai rejoins Hap. Je me sens pas de regarde l'iroquois en face. Pas alors qu'il continu a me regarder comme une friandise ambulante … s'il croit que j'ai pas senti son regard sur moi!

…

« - Un truc qui va pas, Léna? »

Lorsque ma sœur est arrivée près de moi, j'ai mis mon bras sur ses épaules et le sien a filé dans mon dos. Elle m'a souris avant de me dire que non, tout allait à merveille.

Piney nous a finalement laissé. Il m'a donné les dernières informations concernant le club : la traque d'Abel, Cameron Hayes, Gemma, l'excursion canadienne. Maintenant, va falloir que je tienne au courant Léna. Le First 9 m'a dit que personne ne lui avais dis pour le nord.

« - Piney m'a dit pour le mail de Belfast. Jax va traverser la frontière pour mettre Gemma à l'abri et pour traquer Abel. Je vais les accompagner.

- Je sais déjà. Chibs vient de me le dire. »

D'un coup, elle perd son sourire. Ça ne lui fait pas plaisir, fallait s'en douter! C'était même prévisible! Mais je peux pas la faire venir avec nous : on bouger alors que nous sommes sous le coup d'une interdiction de quitter l'état. C'est un délit, passible de prison. Y compris pour les complices. Je ne peux pas lui faire courir ce risque. Je ne veux pas. Je ne pourrais pas supporter.

Je resserre ma prise sur elle, pour la réconforter, lui faire comprendre que je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours présent pour elle. Mais ce petit geste a aussi une autre signification : ce que je m'apprête à lui dire, à présent, va être plus difficile.

« - J'ai un soucis, Léna. »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »

J'inspire un grand coup. Je sens la tempête arriver.

« - Va falloir que j'aille à Bakersfield, avant le Canada. »

Elle se détache de moi, le regard noir. Les poings sur les hanches, elle se met face à moi et me fixe.

« - Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec ta mère! Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'veux pas savoir! »

…

Ça m'a vexé que Léna me zappe lorsque l'on s'est croisé dans club-house. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute au cou, ou me roule la pelle de ma vie, car elle l'a déjà fait hier soir, mais au moins un « salut », ou un sourire, aurait suffit. Surtout que Chibs était dans les parages. Va falloir que je trouve une excuse à ce qui vient de se passer. Et assez rapidement vu l'air contrarié qu'il arbore en arrivant vers moi.

« - Il lui arrive quoi à Léna?

- Aucune idée! Pourquoi? »

Pas très convaincant comme réponse, vous trouvez pas? Pourtant, sa question n'a pas l'air de concerner son attitude vis-à-vis de moi. Je m'en aperçoit maintenant.

« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait quitter Charming. »

Pardon? J'ai loupé un truc là, non? Pourquoi elle voudrait partir de Charming? On a fait un truc de mal? Je veux dire, le club! Parce que, hier, elle et moi, y'avait rien de mal... pas vrai? C'est pas ça qui lui a fait changer d'avis?

« - Je vais aller en parler avec elle … peut être qu'elle me dira ce qui va pas. »

Chibs acquiesce et je sors, prêts a rejoindre la belle brunette. Mais quand j'arrive enfin a proximité, j'ai plus vraiment envie de m'approcher. Elle est entrain de se prendre la tête avec son frère.

« - Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec ta mère! Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'veux pas savoir! »

Léna est face à Happy, les poings sur les hanches, l'air sévère. On dirait une grande sœur engueulant son petit frère ; les rôles sont inversés.

« - Léna, c'est bon arrêtes!

- Tais toi tu veux! C'est qu'une vieille garce grabataire! Et j'ai aucun respect a avoir pour elle! »

Oh putain! C'est chaud là! Si y'a bien une chose qui énerve Happy plus que tout, c'est bien qu'on s'en prenne a sa mère. Il va pas laisser passer ça.

Tout le monde s'est arrêté autour d'eux ; personne ne parle ou ne bouge, mais lorsqu'elle traverse le parking, furieuse, tout le monde s'écarte. Moi y compris.

…

Quand j'arrive au club, la première chose que je vois, c'est Happy et sa sœur entrain de s'engueuler. Le son de ma Dyna couvre les paroles mais, à leurs attitudes et à la façon dont la miss traverse le parking en direction de l'intérieur, je me doute que cet échange n'avait rien d'amical.

Je me gare, et Clay me tend son téléphone.

« - C'est Jimmy. »

Peut être vais-je enfin avoir des informations. Je demanderai des explications sur ces deux là plus tard.

…

J'étais dans le garage, entrain de discuter avec mes mécanos quand, l'humeur des troupes c'est assombri. En commençant par Hap et sa soeur. Ils étaient tout les deux, et puis la gamine c'est emportée.

« - Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec ta mère! Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'veux pas savoir! »

La réplique d'une régulière face à son mec ; une embrouille classique. Happy a beau dire qu'elle n'a rien de commun avec ce monde, le ton de sa sœur tend a prouver le contraire!

« - Léna, c'est bon arrêtes!

- Tais toi tu veux! C'est qu'une vieille garce grabataire! Et j'ai aucun respect a avoir pour elle! »

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, faisant s'écarter les gens sur son passage. Je pensais que l'Unholy Ones allait la suivre. Mais non. J'ai vu Jax arrivé à ce moment là. Et puis mon téléphone a sonné ; un appel important. Un coup de fil irlandais.

« - Ouais.

- Clay? Jimmy O'Phelan! J'ai appris que tu avais reçu un mail, concernant Cammy.

- Vois ça avec Jax! »

Je suis sorti du garage et j'ai été à la rencontre de mon VP.

« - C'est Jimmy. »

Je lui ai tendu le portable.

…

« - Dis moi que tu as mon fils! »

J'ai pris le téléphone de Clay et me suis mis a marcher pour m'éloigner du groupe, m'approchant du auvent.

« - Désolé, je l'ai pas Jackson. Les gars de la Vraie Armée ont choppé Cameron à la gare. Abel était pas avec lui.

- Ils auraient dû le cuisiner avant de le tuer. »

Pour moi, ce que je viens de dire est une évidence, un truc tellement simple que ça me fou en rogne que personne ne l'ai fait.

« - Non, c'est arrivé trop vite. »

Il se fou de ma gueule! S'ils ont trouvé le temps pour étrangler un mec et le marquer, ils avaient aussi le temps pour l'interroger!

« - Où est mon fils alors? »

…

« - Où est mon fils alors? »

J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans le club-house lorsque j'ai entendu Jax gueuler. Ça m'a stoppé net. J'ai beau être en colère contre mon frère, la rage du VP ne me laisse pas indifférente.

J'ai fais un bout de chemin en sens inverse, j'ai traversé le auvent abritant le ring et les tables pour aller me poser contre le pilier de celui-ci. Le pilier le plus proche des bécanes, et donc le plus proche de Jax. Je ne tiens pas a venir plus près, d'ici, j'entends déjà suffisamment.

…

Je peux pas supporter d'entendre toutes ces conneries... c'est pour ça que je m'emporte. Il ne comprend rien. Il ne fait rien. S'il appelle juste pour me dire qu'il sait rien, alors je peux lui épargner le prix de la communication.

- Je comprends ta colère. Si c'était mon fils...

- Mais ce n'est pas le tien! »

Je supporte pas son empathie. Il ne sais pas ce que je vis. Personne ne le sais.

« - Abel était pas avec Cammy à Belfast. Alors ton fils est toujours à Vancouver.

- Chaque mot que tu as dis, à propos de mon fils, était faux. Je vais plus croire toute ces conneries. »

O'Phelan se fout ouvertement de moi et des Sons. Il ment. Comment Cameron aurait pu venir en Irlande sans Abel? Je comprends pas? Où serait-il alors? Pourquoi l'aurai-il laissé à Vancouver? C'est pas logique!

…

« - Chaque mot que tu as dis, à propos de mon fils, était faux. Je vais plus croire toutes ces conneries. »

Je regarde Jax ; je vois de la haine dans son regard. Il aurait presque de la fumée sortant par les oreilles. Il hait la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne et il pourrait la tuer s'il l'avait en face de lui.

Derrière, les membres de SAMCRO le regarde alors qu'il est de dos. Je croise les regards de Juice et d'Happy. De Bobby aussi. Ils sont tous inquiet pour Jax. On l'est tous en faite. Depuis l'enlèvement d'Abel, plus personne ne connait ses limites ; il peut être complètement amorphe et sans volonté, et devenir hystérique. On en a déjà eu l'exemple a plusieurs reprises, et cette discussion n'échappe pas à la règle.

…

« - Peut être que tu croiras un frère. »

De quoi il parle là?

« - Jax. C'est Liam O'Neill. »

C'est quoi ce délire? Pourquoi un Sons est-il avec Jimmy, alors qu'on est au téléphone?

…

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est dit, ce que l'interlocuteur de Jax vient de lui dire, mais d'un coup, son regard passe de furieux a perdu. Il devient agité. Il me regarde comme si j'avais la réponse à ses questions.

…

« - Tu fais quoi avec Jimmy?

- Son équipe est occupée à Newry. Il nous a engagé pour le protéger pendant qu'ils sont au nord. J'étais avec Jimmy. Je les ai vu attraper Cammy à la sortie de la gare. Y'avait pas de bébé avec lui. C'est la vérité. »

Si un Sons est avec lui, alors Jimmy O ne peut pas mentir. C'est pas possible. Les hommes de SAMBEL sont des nôtres, on leurs fait confiance. JE leurs fais confiance. Si O'Neill dit avoir vu Cameron arriver à Belfast, alors c'est la vérité. Je ne peux que le croire.

Pourtant, ça me paraît bizarre : où Cameron a t-il laissé Abel? Il a dit, avant de tuer le prospect, que c'était un fils pour un fils. Et puis il l'a emmené, comme s'il l'avait pris pour remplacer Eddie. Par pour le tuer … il aurait pu le faire lorsqu'il était à Charming si ça avait été son seul choix.

« - Je devrais venir, parler aux gars qui l'ont trouvé. Cameron a peut être mentionné un contact ou un endroit où il l'a emmené. »

Il est impossible qu'il ait laissé mon fils quelque part sans donner d'explications à qui que ce soit. Les mecs de l'IRA, il leur a peut-être glissé un mot, dis quelque chose qui aurait paru sans importance.

« - Ça n'arrivera jamais, mon frère. Tu connais les règles. Les Sons sont que des mercenaires. On a deux patriotes privilégiée : l'un deux est le fils d'un orangiste. On est pas à l'intérieur du cercle. On l'a jamais été. »

Je ne peux que m'incliner. Je ne peux rien faire de là où je suis. Rester sur ma première idée, monter dans le nord, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Suivre ma première piste. Même si cela ne me satisfait pas.

…

Jax raccroche. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il se tourne vers moi. Il m'envoie l'appareil. Il a l'air mal, énerve, perdu.

« - Abel est pas à Belfast... Cameron l'a pas amené. »

Il tourne comme un lion en cage, fais des aller-retours le long du van. Et puis, il va finir par cogner contre la tôle : trois coups, dont un qui fait un sacré trou.

Mon Vp est totalement à l'ouest. Il cogite trop, il est trop impulsif aussi. Ce n'est jamais bon, cela ne nous aidera pas. Il finira juste par péter un câble au mauvais moment.

…

Je me suis niqué les mains, mais pas envie de leur montrer ma souffrance. Ils ont déjà vu dans quel état d'esprit je me trouve, c'est suffisant. Alors j'ai été m'asseoir sur l'une des tables, sous le auvent.

En y allant, je suis passé devant Léna ; elle avait l'air énervé quand je suis arrivé et, maintenant, son regard est indescriptible. Elle va finir par venir se poser à coté de moi. Elle prend ma main droite et la regarde sous toutes les coutures avant de la masser.

« - Si tu veux pouvoir continuer a t'en servir... les tôles contre les mains, c'est souvent le premier qui gagne. »

Je la laisse faire. Mes mains sont douloureuses, elles tremblent. Je crois qu'elle a raison. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Mais j'en avais besoin ; ça m'a calmé, en quelque sorte.

« - Tu vas au Canada, a ce qu'il paraît. »

Je me demande qui a bien pu lui dire. C'est pas Hap, il vient juste de rentrer, et doit juste avoir été mis au courant. Je ne vais pas le lui demander, pas de cette façon du moins. Mais je vais profiter de cette opportunité pour connaître la raison de son accrochage avec lui.

« - C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es embrouillée avec ton frère?

- Non, rien a voir avec le club. »

Elle prend mon autre main et continu ses massages. Ça a l'air de marcher, la douleur a presque disparue, même si les tremblements sont toujours présents. Je regarde en direction du garage : tout les mecs sont réunis, il discute sans se soucier de nous.

« - Avant de traverser la frontière, je vais récupérer ma mère. On va avoir besoin de monde, pour finir de ranger tout ce qui y'a dans la maison de son père. Tara va pas le faire toute seule non plus. Tu crois que tu pourrais aider?

- Je crois avoir assez d'expérience pour faire des cartons. Ça me changera les idées.

- Impeccable alors. »

…

Je finis par relâcher la seconde main de Jax ; après des coups pareils, rien de tel que de relaxer les membres pour éviter tout problèmes. L'idée d'emballer et de vider une maison m'enthousiasme pas vraiment, voir pas du tout en faite. Mais je dois me changer les idées. Et l'idée de faire un bout de route en compagnie de Jax ne m'est pas désagréable!

Pourtant, avant de monter comme passagère, j'aimerai savoir dans quel été d'esprit il est. Je ne suis pas plus suicidaire que la dernière fois et je préfèrerai éviter qu'il ne nous foute en l'air.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit?

- Qui?

- Je sais pas … celui que tu as eu au téléphone? »

Nos regards se croisent un seconde. Je comprends qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui pose de question.

…

Sa question m'a prise de court ; lorsque j'ai rendu le téléphone à Clay, j'ai esquivé toutes questions, toutes paroles de compassion. Je m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle mette ça sur la table. Qu'elle me le demande. Pourtant, elle est une oreille attentive et sûre, je ne me voix pas lui refuser les explications qu'elle me demande. J'ai aussi besoin de vider mon esprit, de dire les choses comme je les pense et les ressens. Peut être sera t-elle de bons conseils, comme les fois précédentes.

« - C'étaient Jimmy O'Phelan et Liam O'Neill, le VP de SAMBEL.

- Alors?

- Ils m'ont dis qu'Abel était pas à Belfast. Que Cameron Hayes ne l'a jamais emmené avec lui. Qu'ils ne savent pas où il est. Et que je pourrais pas parler avec ceux qui ont tué ce connard d'Irlandais. »

Voilà, je l'ai dis. Et bizarrement, c'est comme si je réalisais enfin les conséquences, que je me prenais une nouvelle claque dans la gueule. Plus virulente. Et plus atroce aussi.

« - Pourquoi?

- C'est la règle … c'est tout!

- Règle stupide! »

Je le sais! Je le dis depuis tellement longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite. Elle a été donné à mon père, c'est lui qui l'a accepté. Et maintenant qu'elle est là, je ne peux rien faire pour la changer.

« - Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça? J'veux dire, tu penses vraiment qu'Abel est toujours à Vancouver? Que l'irlandais aurait laissé un bébé tout seul? Après tout ce qui c'est passé? »

Je relève les yeux et la regarde fixement. A quoi elle joue?

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? T'as des infos que j'aurais pas?

- Pas le moins du monde! Je te rassure!

- J'espère bien... »

…

Jax est complètement embrumé. Enfoncé dans toute cette merde, il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Ils sont tellement confiant envers leurs « amis », qu'ils ne voient pas les incohérences.

Moi, ça me paraît tellement illogique, au contraire. Peut être parce que je ne fais pas partie du club, pas de la même façon qu'eux du moins. J'aimerai lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, mon regard sur tout ce qui se passe. Mais pas de façon abrupte ; je veux qu'il réfléchisse. Je ne peux que lui montrer la voie.

« - Écoutes Jax, j'essaye juste d'être logique. De penser sans m'impliquer. D'être impartiale. Si j'étais à la place de Cameron Hayes, qu'on avait descendu mon fils, en me faisait croire que c'est la mère d'un proche collaborateur qui en est l'assassin. Si j'avais moi même descendu un ami de ce collaborateur, et pris son fils. Si j'étais en cavale, désavoué par tous. Je pense pas que j'abandonnerai un pauvre bébé sans défenses et que je rentrerai dans mon pays, au risque de me faire plomber moi aussi.

- Je pige pas, Léna. Où tu veux en venir? »

Bon sang Jax! Ouvre les yeux!

« - Abel, c'était sa monnaie d'échange. Son assurance vie.

- Oui, mais il est mort! Et il l'avait plus avec lui! Il c'est fait choppé en mettant les pieds à Belfast et ... »

Mais merde! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Arrête de me gueuler dessus pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà!

« - Jax! Il est sorti des États Unis et du territoire canadien. Il a traversé l'Atlantique. Et tout ça sans que personne ne le sache à temps. Comment l'IRA aurait pu savoir qu'il arrivait? A quel endroit, et a quelle heure, précisément? Il avait changé d'identité … merde! Je suis la seule a me demander où est l'erreur? »

Faut arrêter de croire aux bisounours! Ce qui a été dit, que le bébé n'était pas avec lui, et qu'à peine le pied posé à Belfast, Cameron hayes se faisait tuer, tout ça, c'est impossible! Il manque une pièce au puzzle!

« - Je sais pas quoi en penser... je sais plus. »

Je me lève, ça m'énerve de le voir réagir de façon aussi molle.

« - Bah tu devrais te bouger le popotin mon gars parce que, en attendant, ton fils est quelque part. Et il attend que quelqu'un veuille bien venir le récupérer! »

Je n'ai pas haussé la voix, mais mon ton est dur. Je le sais. Je le vois lorsqu'il me regarde. Maintenant, il sait où je veux en venir. J'espère juste qu'il mettre tout ça à plat et qu'il verra qu'il y a un problème.

…

Je ne sais plus quoi penser : il y a trop d'informations contradictoires. D'après les irlandais, Abel serait au Canada. Mais Cameron, son ravisseur, c'est fait descendre en Irlande, où il était seul. Dans ce cas, où est mon fils? Léna a raison, tout ça est trop bizarre, il y a des trous dans l'histoire. Des informations que je n'ai pas, qu'on n'a omis de me donner, ou que Cameron Hayes a dissimulé.

Pourtant, ce connard n'est pas assez intelligent pour avoir monté un truc aussi complexe seul, sans se faire prendre. Il était déjà pas capable d'esquiver un balle, qui devait atterrir dans la tête de Clay, et qui a fini dans son propre cul!

Je vois la frangine d'Happy rentrer dans le club-house et je m'allume une clope. J'ai moins mal, mais mes mains tremblent toujours. C'est l'adrénaline, et le retour du choc.

« - Les mains sont l'image de l'esprit. »

Les mecs, qui discutaient tous entre eux, sont autour de moi. Chibs vient s'asseoir à ma droite, Ope à ses cotés. Clay est debout, à ma gauche.

« - On suit le plan A : vous prenez les flingues. Clay et moi allons chercher ma mère. Léna va venir avec nous, pour aider à finir les cartons. Ensuite, on va tous au nord, trouver mon gosse. »

Je leur rappelle le plan. Malgré tout, malgré ce coup de fil, je ne peux pas remettre en cause ce plan. Plus maintenant, alors que l'on est prêt a partir. Alors qu'on sais où Gemma peut être en sécurité. Personne n'a l'air de remettre en cause ma nouvelle idée concernant la brunette. Tant mieux.

Je vois Opie sortir une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son jean, et me la tendre.

« - Voilà 10000$ pour le traqueur de Serg. »

Je prends l'enveloppe et l'ouvre, pour être sur que c'est pas une blague pourrie. Même si je sais que mon meilleur pote me ferai jamais ça dans un moment pareil.

« - J'ai vendu la moto. »

Il est sérieux? J'y crois pas? Il a tellement bossé sur cette bécane, celle qu'il a trouvé, en ruine, au fond d'un garage alors qu'il tentait d'oublier la mort de Donna. J'en reviens pas, mais il est plus que sérieux. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'il pouvait me faire. Je me lève pour l'étreindre et le remercier, même si, pour moi, cela n'est pas au niveau de son présent. Je ne pourrais jamais rembourser l'honneur qu'il me fait.

Maintenant, tout est en place.

« - Vous êtes prêts à le faire?

- Absolument. »

Je donne le cash à Bobby : c'est lui qui va mettre le mercenaires que nous a conseillé Serg sur le coup.

Les mecs partent et je vais chercher Léna... que je ne vais pas mettre longtemps a trouver puisqu'elle arrive, sa veste et un sac sur le dos.

…

On est prêt a partir, a suivre le plan. J'ai besoin de ça pour me changer les idées. Je vais pouvoir m'éloigner de ma sœur quelques jours, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse lire en moi et se douter de ce que j'ai fais hier. J'espérais aussi qu'elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, la voir le moins possible, l'esquiver un peu : elle et ma mère, une longue guerre meurtrière! Je me serai bien passé de notre petite altercation de tout à l'heure.

Je marche près de Clay, Piney est de l'autre coté. C'est le moment de me lancer, de lui demander ce que je dois lui demander. Je pense pas qu'il refusera ; Clay est compréhensif, et sait que ma mère compte autant, pour moi, que le club.

« - J'ai besoin d'une faveur. Ma mère est mal en point. »

J'ai capté son attention ; même avec tout ce qui nous arrive, Clay reste attentif aux siens, c'est toujours le même mec, en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne.

« - J'ai pu payer les frais d'hôpitaux, mais les médicaments sont trop chers.

- Y'a un dealer, à 20 minutes de Rogue River. C'est une bonne fille. Elle livre les cliniques en médicaments faits maison. C'est comme ça que je les obtiens pour mon emphysème. Dès qu'on a tout récupéré, j'emmènerai Hap la voir. »

Tout à l'heure, alors que Piney me mettait au courant des décisions du club, je lui ai parlé de l'état de ma mère : elle est gravement malade depuis de longs mois et l'hosto et les médocs me foutent sur la paille. Je voulais demander à Clay une avance, mais comprenant que l'argent allait servir à la traque d'Abel, le First Nine m'a proposé d'aller voir Honey. Il m'a dit qu'elle était réglo. De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, et c'est pas Léna qui va m'aider sur ce coup là.

« - D'accord. On se retrouve chez le père de Gemma. Et désolé pour ta mère.

- Merci. »

C'est bon. Tout ça, c'était plus pour prévenir le préz que pour autre chose. J'y aurais été de toute façon! Je me dirige vers ma bécane en entendant Bobby demander à Piney si sa dealeuse a de l'albutérol. Je sais que c'est pour son fils. Je sais aussi qu'il a eu une altercation avec son ex. Tout fini par ce savoir ici.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	28. Auprès des Miens part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Merci à Edeinn, mon éternelle revieweuse favorite! et a tout ceux qui lisent ma fic...

Bonne Lecture !

J'ai pris la route avec Jax ; je dois les accompagner pour finir les cartons chez le père de Gemma. Mais je savais pas qu'on allait se séparer en deux groupes. Du coup, j'ai dû monter avec Jax, devant le regard noir de Juice.

…

Quand j'ai vu Léna monter avec Jax, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis senti menacé? Je sais pas si c'est comme ça que je peux décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en faite. Et je sais pas pourquoi, parce que, au final, si y'a bien une personne dont j'ai rien a craindre, c'est bien Jax. Je voulais juste qu'elle monte avec moi, même si nos routes allaient se séparer. Je sais que j'ai rien a craindre de Jax, il a une régulière et un gosse, mais je voulais sentir les mains de Léna sur moi et son corps contre le mien.

J'en reviens pas, je suis devenu accroc. Hier soir, ça m'a retourné l'esprit. J'ai beau me dire que ça n'a pas de sens, que c'était une erreur, ou juste une envie soudaine, j'ai envie de recommencer la scène a l'infini. Je veux finir ce qui a été commencé.

…

On a roulé un long moment. Peut être trois heures, ou pas loin, en direction du nord. On a pas pris l'autoroute, la plus simple, mais de petites routes parallèles : je sais pas pourquoi, et franchement, je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent.

Étant avec Jax, j'ai vu Clay faire un signe et nous avons changé de direction, tandis que les autres continuaient sur leurs lancée. On s'est arrêté quelques mètres plus loin et je suis descendue, avant que Jax n'en fasse de même.

« - Ça va pas? »

Je regarde le Président du Redwood Original mettre la béquille de sa moto. Il a l'air, comment dire? Mal en point? Jax, ta question est stupide!

« - Mes mains. »

…

« - Ça va pas? »

Ça fait quelques kilomètres déjà que j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas, que ses mains le faisaient souffrir. Mais je pensais qu'on arriverait a destination avant que Clay ne lâche l'affaire. J'avais tort.

« - Mes mains. »

Il a les mains posées sur le réservoir de sa Harley et son visage est crispé par la douleur.

« - Tu t'es fais les injections?

- Ta mère est la seule qui fait ça bien.

- T'as encore de la poigne? »

Clay tente de fermer ses poings, mais il n'arrive pas a faire le geste. Ses mains tremblent.

« - Tu vas devoir me les attacher. »

Je passe mon casque à Léna qui, silencieuse, observe la scène debout près de moi et m'approche de mon président ; je récupère son bandana et celui qui se trouve dans ma poche pour attacher ses mains sur la bécane..

« - C'est bon?

- Ouais. »

Je sers autant que je peux, en essayant de ne pas le faire souffrir plus. Je sais même pas s'il ressent une douleur supplémentaire à vrai dire, tellement celle-ci est déjà importante

…

On a roulé encore trois quart d'heure, peut être plus ; et on a fini par débarquer dans la cour d'une maison genre chic. Petites barrières blanches, arbres, pelouses. Et plein de fleurs partout, des roses.

Une fois les motos arrêtées, je descends et regarde autour de moi, tandis que Jax aide Clay a défaire les tissus autour de ses mains. Je sais pas trop a quoi je m'attendais : j'avais du mal a imaginer Gemma en dehors du club, et être ici, là où elle a grandi, c'est dérangeant. Y'a des gens, comme ça, on arrive pas à les voir autrement, a se dire qu'ils ont été enfant, qu'ils ont vécu ailleurs. La First Old Lady, c'est le ciment du club, c'est le centre de cet univers de bikers. Elle a façonné Charming et ses hommes. Alors me trouver ici, c'est étrange.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup! La madame en question sort de la maison et vient vers nous en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire de soulagement. Je l'observe tandis qu'elle étreint Clay : malgré tout ses efforts, l'inquiétude et la peur ont creusé ses traits. C'est peu visible, celui qui n'y fait pas attention ni verrait que du feu.

…

Ma mère à l'air heureuse. Ça me fait plaisir. Sa bonne humeur m'a manqué... et apparemment, Clay lui a manqué! Des ados ces deux là!

Elle finit par venir me voir. Je la sers contre moi.

« - Mon bébé!

- Salut M'man. »

Ouais, elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Ma mère, malgré les différents qui peuvent nous opposer, parfois, c'est une base pour moi. Celle vers qui je pourrais toujours me tourner, celle qui restera toujours.

« - Comment va le petit?

- Il va bien. »

J'ai cru que j'allais pas pouvoir le dire, lui mentir. J'ai hésité une seconde. Je pensais qu'elle le verrait. Mais, elle avait trop l'air sur son nuage pour le remarquer. Pour relever mes doutes. Je n'aime pas lui mentir, je ne devrais pas. Mais, pour l'instant, on doit penser a autre chose.

« - Il est avec Neeta?

- Ouais. »

Je m'allume une clope, espérant y trouver du réconfort et faire passer mon trouble, mes mains qui tremblent.

« - Où est Tara?

- A l'intérieur. Elle m'aide a mettre de l'ordre.

- Okay. J'ai dit à Léna de venir vous prêter main forte. J'ai pensé que deux bras en plus pourraient pas faire de mal.

- Excellente idée. »

…

Léna se tient en retrait, à coté de la Dyna de Jax. Elle a pas l'air dans son élément, et c'est un peu normal. Je contourne Gemma, Jax et Clay, et m'approche d'elle.

« - Hey princesse! »

La brunette me sourit. Ça me fait plaisir de la revoir, surtout que les derniers jours ont pas été drôles et légers. J'aurais bien besoin de quelques une de ses vannes foireuses et de son sourire chaleureux.

« - Salut Tiggy! Comment tu vas? »

Je passe mon bras dans son dos et pose ma main sur sa hanche, tandis que je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« - Oh! Tu es en manques toi? Ta guatémaltèque te suffit plus?

- Tout le monde est au courant que je me tapais l'aide de Nate ou quoi?

- Non, je le savais pas! Mais je me doutais que tu passerais pas à coté! »

Elle se met à rire en passant, elle aussi, son bras dans mon dos et en venant se coller un peu plus à moi, l'air suggestive.

« - Tu veux la remplacer peut être?

- C'est pas toi que ça gênerai, j'en suis sure! »

Elle rit de plus belle, alors que Jax, Clay et Gemma nous jette des coups d'œil intrigués et surpris. Aucun ne se doute vraiment que Léna et moi nous entendons aussi bien. Personne au club, en faite, ne le sait car notre complicité est apparue lorsque nous avons travaillé tout deux au garage. Seuls. Ils ont beau savoir de quoi je suis capable et que, surtout, je suis accroc au sexe, Léna je m'aviserai pas de la toucher dans ce sens. Déjà, parce que c'est la sœur d'Happy, et que, dans le genre, ce mec est encore plus « killer » que moi et n'hésiterai pas à me faire exploser la tête. Et puis, deuxièmement, j'ai déjà vu de quoi elle était capable ; c'était pour s'amuser bien sur, mais j'ai vraiment flippé. Imaginez un peu : on chahutait et je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le capot d'une voiture, la miss assise sur moi, un lame contre ma gorge. Et surtout, une lueur dans le regard digne d'un psychopathe.

« - Allez à l'intérieur les gars. Je ferais mieux de l'aider à se préparer. »

…

« - Allez à l'intérieur les gars. Je ferais mieux de l'aider à se préparer. »

J'adresse une grimace au sergent d'arme, qui le fait sourire : y'a pas à dire, malgré tout ce qui se dit sur lui, j'adore Tig. C'est celui qui, au sein du club, ressemble le plus à mon frère, et avec lequel je sais déjà comment me comporter. J'apprécie le fait qu'il ne me traite pas comme la sœur d'Happy, qu'il ne prenne pas de pincettes avec moi. Et même, mais seulement quand il n'y a personne dans les parages, qu'il ait les mêmes gestes déplacés qu'il aurait avec d'autres filles. Il oubli qui je suis, mon statut. Il est juste lui, et je peux être juste moi, en sa présence.

Les hommes s'engouffrent dans la maison alors que Gemma s'approche de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres?

« - Salut Léna. »

Je lui sourie et, finalement, elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle se montre aussi chaleureuse avec moi qu'elle l'a été avec les autres, elle ne fais pas de différence. Je trouve son attitude étrange, différentes, mais, enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a intégré à son monde. Que j'en fait parti, sans contrepartie.

« - Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien Gemma. »

La First Old Lady m'a littéralement prise de court et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ; ce que je débite n'est pas faux, au moins un bon point. Elle me relâche et me regarde dans les yeux, ses mains tenant mes avants-bras.

« - Les cheveux détachés et bouclés te vont bien. A quoi doit-on se revirement? »

Au moins une personne qui le remarque, ou plutôt qui en fait mention. J'avais un peu peur d'être devenue transparente depuis ce matin.

« - Depuis que Tara et toi n'êtes plus a Charming, y'a une invasion de pétasses dépourvues de toutes classes et de tout goûts. J'ai juste essayé de remonter le niveau!

- Et tu as parfaitement réussi! »

Le sourire de l'Old Lady se fait un peu plus large - et plus tendre? - avant qu'elle ne m'entraine vers l'intérieur en me disant ce qu'il reste à faire, avant qu'elle n'emmène son père loin d'ici.

…

Après que Clay, Jax et ma sœur se soient séparés du convoi, on a encore roulé pendant une heure et quart ; à vol d'oiseau, y'avait pas beaucoup de bornes, mais le problème c'est que les routes les plus courtes sont de grands axes, très fréquentés. On a préféré rouler plus, faire quelques détours, en essayant d'éviter les éventuels flics qui chassent les infractions.

Quand on est arrivé, les mecs de l'Oregon étaient déjà là, alors ça a pas trainé : on a fixé les couvertures renfermant les armes sur leurs bécanes, quelques rappels pour le bon fonctionnement du transfert, et ils ont continué le convoi.

« - Je vais appeler Luke, pour lui dire qu'on a transféré les armes... on se retrouve chez Gemma. Conduisez prudemment. »

On monte sur nos Dynas et on se sépare, une nouvelle fois, en deux groupes. Piney, avec le van, Bobby et moi, d'un coté, en direction de chez la dealeuse du First Nine. Chibs, Ope et Juice vont chez le père de Gem.

C'est le secrétaire qui prend la tête de notre groupe ; en l'absence de Clay et de Jax, c'est à lui que revient cette charge, et ce droit. Il est le plus ancien, et le plus gradé d'entre nous. Si on suit la logique, c'est Chibs qui a du prendre le commandement de l'autre équipée.

On a roulé pépère : c'est agréable d'être dirigé par Bobby, pour changer. Il est calme, réfléchi, et ça se ressent aussi sur sa façon de conduire. Il ne nous presse pas. Ça m'a permis de réfléchir un peu, de penser à ma sœur et à ce qui c'est passé ce matin. J'aurais jamais dû lui préciser que j'allais à Bakerfield, c'était franchement pas le truc à faire, sachant qu'elle avait déjà l'air … bizarre. Pas dans son assiette. Elle et ma mère, c'est loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Les deux femmes de ma vie devraient pourtant s'entendre, non? Et quand je leurs ai posé la question, elles ont toutes deux éludés. Les femmes : un mystère!

Je mettrais les choses au clair, tout à l'heure, lorsque je serais chez le père de Gemma : je la prendrais à part. J'ai pas envie de monter dans le nord en sachant qu'elle me fait la gueule. J'aime pas la savoir fâché contre moi, surtout maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé.

…

Après la livraison, on a suivi les indications de Piney pour se rendre chez sa faiseuse de miracle. On a pas mis plus de 30 minutes.

Sa baraque est au milieu de nul part, dans une forêt paumée. Si on mis avait pas emmené, j'aurais jamais trouvé. Et j'y serais jamais venu non plus. On gare nos bécanes avec Happy. Y'a un truc louche ici ; des mecs armés et des pick up défoncés.

« - Bobby?

- Ouais, je les vois. Ça sent mauvais.

- Faut trouver Honey »

En même temps, on peut pas vraiment les louper … y'a qu'eux et nous ici! Et puis ils sont pas discrets. Et on pas l'air commode non plus!

A l'intérieur, les vilains pas beaux sont entrain de foutre le bordel, et on trouve la nana, allongée par terre, entourée de ses chats, terrorisés.

« - Oh non, putain... Honey, sors de là! »

Piney relève la rousse, toute tremblante et, au fond de la baraque, l'un des mecs se retourne vers nous. On a que nos flingues, et eux ont des fusils de chasse. On est dans la merde! Juste pour des médocs! J'vous jure, on m'y reprendra plus! Je vais les payer les frais de cette folle de Precious … et légalement à partir de maintenant. Si on survit, car le mec nous canarde.

…

On a suivi Piney à l'intérieur de la baraque : les mecs ont foutu un bordel monstre. Ils cherchent quelque chose et ne s'en iront qu'une fois trouvé.

La nana, une rousse d'une cinquantaine d'années, est recroquevillée au sol, près du canapé. Le First Nine l'a relève et on sort nos armes. On va dégager d'ici, la foutre en sécurité, et attendre qu'ils aient fini. On est que trois, on va pas se faire descendre pour ça. On fait pas le poids... même si j'avoue que ça me satisfait pas. J'ai bien envie de foncer dans le tas et de tous les anéantir!

« - Merde! »

L'un des gars nous a vu et tire un plomb de chasse dans notre direction. Honey se précipite dans une pièce adjacente, et on la suit. On a pas vraiment le choix : les coups de feu ont attiré d'autres connards qui arrivent par la porte principale. On est cerné.

…

On entre dans la petite chambre jouxtant le salon, suivant Honey. Bobby bloque la porte derrière nous.

« - Putain, qui sont ces gars? »

J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à me faire tirer dessus comme un lapin en venant la voir ; c'est pas le genre d'endroit où on rencontre du monde d'habitude.

Elle reprend ses esprits et s'assoit près de la fenêtre. Elle pleure à moitié. Ça fait des années que je la connais et c'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi. Honey, c'est plutôt le genre joyeuse et très sympathique. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'apprécie... et plus si affinité! Enfin, vous voyez le genre.

« - Des pèquenauds du coin. Ils gèrent la plupart des squats de crack aux alentours. Ils veulent se lancer dans la vente de médocs. »

Happy referme son téléphone.

« - Pas de réseau. »

En même temps, l'inverse serait étonnant! C'est entre autre pour ça qu'elle c'est installé ici : la paix pour faire son petit trafic!

« - Dis nous où est la drogue ou on défonce ce putain d'endroit! »

Les mecs sont derrière la porte, on l'entend charger son fusil.

« - Va te faire foutre, espèce de flaque de pisse! »

Ah oui, c'est aussi pour ça que j'adore cette femme : ses réflexions hautes en couleurs!

- Foutez moi le bordel! Trouvez les médocs! »

Putain de merde … on est pas près de sortir!

…

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation ; si je laisse Happy ou Piney gérer, ça va mal finir. C'est censé être moi le mec posé! Et, à mon avis, Honey sais pas faire profil bas non plus... je tiens a ramener tout le monde en un seul morceau.

« - On reste ici, ils trouvent les médocs, et ils se cassent. »

C'est le truc le plus évident et surement le plus sur : ces cons en ont pas après nous. Ils veulent juste les médicaments. Suffit qu'on protège la copine de Piney pour pas qu'ils lui foutent un plomb dans la tête et tout ce passera super bien. Enfin, faut espérer. Mais vu notre état, j'ai pas mieux. De toute façon, on peut pas faire beaucoup plus : ils auront trouvé ce qu'ils cherchent rapidement, j'en suis certain!

Ou pas... maintenant qu'on nous tire dessus à travers la porte, je suis plus si sûr qu'on puisse attendre qu'ils se cassent!

« - Ça n'arrivera pas! »

Quel caractère de merde elles ont les rousses! Ras le cul de tomber que sur ce genre de nana : Precious, Honey... je suis maudis!

La rousse traverse la pièce, balance un arbre à chat et ouvre une porte dissimulée derrière.

« - Venez! Allez! Allez! »

Derrière, c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba : l'antre secrète du petit chimiste. Ou tout simplement un labo de came au milieu de rien.

« - Putain de merde!

- J'ai plus d'un demi million en médicaments ici. Ces sacs à merde vont nous tuer pour les avoir. »

Eh bien! Quitte à mourir, autant en profiter pour faire un petit tour dans le monde merveilleux des éléphants roses! Plus sérieusement, je comprends maintenant ce que ces gars lui veulent.

Et nous, on est vraiment dans de beaux draps!

…

« - Cette salope m'a donné deux ans de plus! »

Je suis assise dans la cuisine, ma tronche sur un papier fédéral style Mort ou Vif entre les mains. Mon mari, mon fils, Tig, Tara et Léna sont autour de moi : les hommes autour de la table, les femmes en arrières. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Charming, chez moi, sauf que y'a ce foutu papier mensonger. Stahl est une garce : non contente de m'avoir piégé, elle me vieillit! Mais merde, je suis pas une vieille pomme ridée à la fin!

« - Ça va donner quoi? Moi, au Canada?

- On va te trouver un endroit sûr. Te trouver des papiers. »

Jusque là, je m'en doutais un peu. Mais c'est pas ce qui m'inquiètes!

« - Tu vas devoir te teindre en rousse pour quelques temps.

- Oh putain! Je préférerai me raser la tête! »

Non mais je suis pas une crow-eater, je peux pas régresser comme ça! Je suis pas comme cette salope de Cherry : a elle le blond va bien, c'est assorti à son intelligence! Mais moi... ce serai une humiliation! Et vu la tronche de Léna, qui est adossé au comptoir, derrière Tig et donc en face de moi, elle pense la même chose.

« - Ça va se calmer M'man!

- Et quand pourrais-je voir ma famille? Mon petit fils? »

Parce que le problème, il est là. Et ce n'est que ça! Allez vivre au Canada, me teindre les cheveux : je pourrais survivre. Mais ma famille, mon bébé... Abel. Si je m'en vais, je ne le verrais plus. Personne ne prendra le risque de monter dans le nord pour des « visites » parce que les flics, eux, sont intelligents et se douteront de quelque chose. Et même si Jax ou Tara me l'apporte, ce ne sera pas pareil que lorsque je suis à Charming, et que je peux le voir grandir, chaque jours.

« - On trouvera un moyen. »

Mon cul, ouais! T'en a pas la moindre idée!

« - C'est notre seule solution, bébé. »

Tout ce cirque me prend la tête et me fout en colère. Mais eux, je sais pas ; ils ont l'air abattu. Comme si y'avait plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien me dire.

J'entends des pas derrière moi : ça ne peut être que mon père. Clay se lève, jax jette sa clope dehors.

« - Content de vous voir, Nate. Comment allez-vous?

- Salut Grand-père.

- Vous faites quoi, là? »

Et merde! T'en qu'à faire, encore des emmerdes! Mon père a toujours détesté Clay. Il appréciait John, un peu. Mais Clay … Sans parler du club! Ma mère adorait raconter que ce serai SAMCRO qui la tuerait, qui anéantirait cette famille. Je l'ai toujours détesté, et je n'ai jamais regretté d'être partie, juste pour l'emmerder, elle.

« - Clay est là pour nous aider à t'installer.

- J'ai pas besoin de son aide. C'est ça qui a tué ta mère! »

Cette garce a bien réussi à lui retourner la tête ; les lavages de cerveaux et la propagande ont toujours été sa spécialité!

« - Le vieux semble se souvenir de moi! »

J'en peux plus de tout ça. J'ai besoin de calme. D'être chez moi. En sécurité, parmi les miens.

« - Ça va M'man?

- Je devrais essayer de le ménager. Tara et moi, nous en chargeons. »

Je me lève et sors de la pièce. Si je n'étais pas la First Old Lady, si je n'avais pas autant vécu de galères, je m'écroulerai, je pleurerai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais je ne dois surtout pas, car tous compte sur moi. Même mal, je suis le rempart qui doit rester debout. Pour les hommes du club. Pour eux tous.

…

J'ai écouté, j'ai observé, pendant toute la conversation, sans ouvrir la bouche. J'avais envie de dire la vérité à Gemma, et de crier aux autres qu'ils ne sont que des menteurs et des inconscients. Qu'ils ne devraient pas lui mentir. Elle s'effondrera avec plus de force quand elle apprendra l'enlèvement d'Abel. C'est une mère avant d'être la femme forte dont elle se donne l'air.

Je me lève et m'approche de Jax. J'aimerai qu'il m'écoute. Qu'il prenne en considération ce que j'ai à lui dire. Qu'il me fasse confiance.

« - Tu dois lui dire ...

- Je sais!

- On doit attendre que Nate ait déménagé. Histoire de séparer les galères. »

Clay s'en mêle et il est d'accord avec Jax. Ils sont inconscients. J'ai vu les dégâts que ces derniers jours ont créé sur sa mère. Je crois être en mesure de donner mon avis. Leur attitude me bouffe.

Je ne peux que suivre Gemma si je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec eux.

…

Je suis restée silencieuse tout le temps : je suis pas chez moi, je fais pas de vagues. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque!

Je traverse la maison, un carton sur les bras, que je pose près de l'entrée. Celui-ci accompagnera Nate à la maison de retraite. J'allais remonter au premier étage lorsque je sens un courant d'air venir de la cuisine ; curieuse, je vais voir qui a ouvert une fenêtre. Et je trouve Tig, entrain de se fumer une cigarette, au lieu de bosser.

« - Fiou, c'est chaud par ici! Si j'avais su, j'serais pas venue! »

Tig sourit en portant sa clope à sa bouche. Il est adossé au montant de la baie-vitrée, et j'en fait de même, de l'autre coté.

« - Imagine que je me suis fait tirer dessus, et que j'y suis toujours!

- Non mais toi, t'es barge, c'est différent!

- Sale merdeuse! »

Il me tend le bâton de mort, que je refuse. Je me permets de l'observer un peu : si il était pas aussi psychologiquement atteint, ce serai un bon parti je crois … au niveau physique tout du moins! Hormis Jax, et Juice bien sur, aucun autres Sons ne porte aussi bien le jeans ; il a un postérieur plutôt alléchant. Et il a de ses yeux!

« - Un problème miss? »

Je suis pas très douée pour observer les gens sans me faire prendre … et j'assume!

« - Aucun. Je me disais juste que tes magnifiques yeux bleus contre-balançaient le fait que tu es chtarbé!

- C'est moi qui suis cinglé, et c'est toi qui déblatère des conneries! On est mal barré tout les deux!

- Que veux-tu, Tiggy? On aura le droit à des chambres voisines en HP! »

Il se met à rire et jette sa cigarette sur le sol de la terrasse.

« - Pollueur!

- Ferme là et va bosser, avant que ce soit moi qui te tire dessus! »

Je lui tire la langue et détalle en vitesse en direction du sous-sol, attrapant un carton au passage, et suivant Gemma qui est devant moi, tandis que le sergent d'arme de SAMCRO se dirige vers Clay qui est au téléphone.

…

« - Un de plus »

Je descends les dernières marches de la cave, un carton chargé dans les bras ; la sœur d'Happy me suis, elle aussi chargée. Je le pose sur une table. Jax et Tara sont là aussi, se regardant en chien de faïence. Ai-je loupé quelque chose? Une dispute?

« - Quoi? »

Léna pose son chargement près du mien. Elle aussi semble ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe : au moins, je ne suis pas seule à beuguer.

« -Désolé d'interrompre … on interrompt quoi d'ailleurs? »

Je me tourne vers la brune, à mes cotés : elle fait quoi? Léna hoche les épaules à mon intention et se remet a regarder mon fils, l'air mi-sérieux, mi-sévère? Elle essaye pas de me piquer mon boulot là? Engueuler Jax, c'est un honneur qui me revient, à moi seule! Mes yeux passent de Jax à Tara, et inversement jusqu'à ce que je vois, et ne comprenne, le sujet de la dispute.

« - Oh merde! »

Le fauteuil roulant dans lequel était attaché l'aide soignante est au centre de la pièce. Et Tara a dû balancer toute l'histoire. Quelle petite conne!

« - Il s'est passé quoi? »

J'adresse un regard de reproche à la régulière de mon cher fils, régulière qui va s'en mordre les doigts, croyez moi!

…

« - Oh merde! »

Bon, c'est plus drôle maintenant! Quelqu'un va me donner un indice? J'aime pas être en dehors des conversations! Les seuls choses que je sais, c'est que ça implique Tara, Gemma et un fauteuil roulant avec du scotch autour des accoudoirs. Un jeu pervers lesbien qui aurait mal tourné? Léna, donne toi une bonne claque mentale s'il te plait!

« - Il c'est passé quoi? »

Jax a pas l'air ravi, peut importe la cause de tout ce merdier. Et les filles savent plus où se mettre ; enfin surtout Tara qui va se faire engueuler par Gemma dans pas longtemps!

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier ; ah non les mecs, venez pas en rajouter une couche! J'ai déjà assez de mal a comprendre là!

« - On doit y aller! »

Je me retourne vers Tig, le regard interrogateur. Il me répond silencieusement : juste avec son regard, je sais qu'il y a un problème, que ça concerne mon frère. Merde! J'ai beau être en rogne contre lui, je m'inquiète d'un coup. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, ni où, ni pourquoi, mais il n'est pas question que Tig parte sans moi. Aussi, je passe derrière Gemma et m'apprête à monter les escaliers pour lui demander des explications.

« - J'ai un problème là! »

Oh, Jax, c'est bon! Lâche les, c'est même pas drôle vos chamailleries si on en a pas le sujet! Moi je trouve ça lassant! Et j'ai plus important à faire maintenant.

« - Oui, comme Bobby et Piney! »

Bon, j'avais raison sur le fait que ça concerne mon frère vu qu'il est avec les deux cités. Je me tourne vers Tig et l'interroge des yeux. Que se passe t-il vraiment? C'est grave? Le stress monte. Ma peur grandie : j'ai peur pour Hap. Il a appelé Clay plutôt que moi, et maintenant, ils doivent allez le sortir de la merde. C'est définitivement pas son genre. C'est à moi qu'il demande ce genre de chose en temps normal. Pas aux autres. Merde Happy! J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé de grave! Tig, s'il te plait, dis le moi? Y'a rien de grave?

« - Il se passe quoi? »

La voix grave de Clay me fait sortir de ma torpeur : je lui jette une coup d'œil et vois sa mine contrariée. Je me tourne vers Jax, au moment où il explose.

« - Nos chères femmes ont crevé l'aide soignante! »

Oh putain de merde! En faite la dernière conquête de Tiggy c'est pas faite la malle! Oh les cons!

« - Et ce gros abruti, les a aidé! »

Je me tourne vivement vers le surnommé « gros abruti », l'air étonné. Non, il est pas sérieux là?

« - Quoi?

- En faite, j'ai juste passé un coup de fil! »

Je suis sur le cul, y'a pas d'autres expressions! Jax, lui, est furax. Clay est désespéré. Et les autres, ils savent plus où se mettre. Une belle équipe de bras cassés!

« - Putain de merde! Ça … plus tard! »

Jax et Clay remonte à l'étage et je les suis après avoir lâché un gros soupir. Tig reste avec les filles : nul doute que va y avoir une remise à niveau, et je tiens pas a y assister.

…

Je remonte les marches quatre à quatre en direction du rez de chaussée ; je suis énervé au plus haut point. On peut pas laisser ma mère et Tara, ensemble, sans surveillance. Ou elle s'entretue, ou elle font des conneries. Y'a pas de juste milieux! J'ai vraiment envie d'en prendre une, et de la taper contre l'autre. Et ce con de Tig qui est même pas capable de rester tranquille : non content de se farcir des nanas exotiques, faut qu'il aide les deux femmes de ma vie à faire disparaître son nouveau plan cul! Une belle brochette de trou du culs!

Je passe la porte d'entrée lorsque je sens que l'on me retient par le bras : si c'est l'un des trois, je fais un carnage!

« - Jax, attends! »

C'est Léna. Je me stoppe et lui fais face.

« - Je veux venir avec vous. »

Sa voix est faible, comme si elle hésitait a demander. Mais sa nouvelle timidité, associé à ce que je lis sur son visage, de l'angoisse, ne me laisse aucuns doutes. Elle a peur pour Happy. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, ni n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait se faire du soucis pour lui. J'ai compris rapidement que l'Unholy Ones avait ce genre de préoccupations pour sa sœur, mais jamais le contraire. Pour moi, la seule chose qui les rapproche, c'est leurs engueulades, leurs piques incessantes, et leurs caractères.

« - C'est pas une bonne idée, Léna. »

Elle se fige et je sens ses doigts, qui n'ont pas lâché mon bras, se crisper, et se serrer avec beaucoup de force. Son visage se durci, ses yeux se remplisse de colère et de défi. La réaction n'est pas celle que j'attendais ; je pensais qu'elle me supplierai, ferait des yeux de chien battu, ou ce genre de truc de fille. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot pour la comprendre et anticiper ses actions. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, ce n'était pas un « je veux venir », mais un « je viens ». Je m'en rends maintenant.

Alors que nous nous faisons toujours face, je vois que Tig arriver, l'air contrarié, et j'entends les pas de Clay sur le gravillons. Il revient sur ses pas, surement inquiet de ne pas nous voir venir plus rapidement. Tout deux s'arrêtent devant le scène qui se déroule entre Léna et moi.

« - Jax, un problème?

- Je lui demandais si je pouvais venir. Et il m'a dit oui... je le remerciai juste pour sa compréhension. »

C'est Léna qui répond à ma place ; et si son ton est courtois, plein de fausse reconnaissance, son regard me mets clairement au défi de la contredire. Quel culot elle a de dire cela! Jamais je n'accepterai qu'elle vienne, la situation est trop complexe, et qui sait comment elle réagirait en voyant son frère en mauvaise posture. Elle est du genre a péter un câble et a descendre tout les indésirables! J'en suis certain. On peut pas se permettre un bain de sang!

« - Si Jax t'y autorise, alors c'est qu'il a surement une bonne raison. Il nous faut des gens capable de tenir une arme et de s'en servir : c'est dans tes compétences?

- Absolument!

- Parfait! Alors en route! »

La brunette me lâche et m'adresse un sourire condescendant tout en me contournant pour suivre les traces de Clay. Que je la hais quand elle fait ça!

…

J'ai bien retenu la leçon : ne pas faire de vagues devant les membres du club. Mais rien ne m'empêche de me la jouer manipulatrice, garce ou légèrement menaçante, tant que personne d'autre que moi, et la personne concernée, n'y sont mêlé. Et c'est ce que je viens de faire avec Jax, avec un certain succès je dois dire.

Je sors donc de la maison la tête haute et m'arrête devant les Dynas. Choix cornéliens qui s'impose à moi : avec qui vais-je monter? Clay : on oubli! Gemma est flippante et jalouse! Jax : avec le coup que je viens de lui faire, c'est pas judicieux! Tig : c'est une pervers qui serai bien capable de se mettre au garde à vous rien qu'en me collant à son dos! Me reste la marche à pied ou le stop … Bon bah on va choisir le sergent d'arme, je vois pas d'autres solutions! C'est aussi celle que je pourrais gérer le plus facilement!

…

On est enfermé dans ce putain de cagibi depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque ces connards de bouseux décident enfin d'enfoncer la porte de la piaule. Il était temps, on commençait a étouffer. Va enfin y'avoir un peu de mouvements!

« - On sait que les médocs sont à l'intérieur! Vous, les gars aux gilets, on a aucuns problèmes avec vous! Y'a aucune raison de vous faire exploser la tête pour des dealeurs de drogues. »

Bobby donne l'un des chats qui nous a suivi à sa propriétaire, qui s'assoit au fond de la petite pièce. Elle est terrorisée : putain qu'est ce que ça me gonfle ce genre de nana! Moi j'aime quand elles se remues un peu, quand elles ont la hargne. Comme ma sœur. Les autres, elles sont juste bonnes à mettre dans mon pieu... bon pas celle là, je la laisse à Piney! Mais tout le monde a compris l'idée!

« - Voilà le deal : prenez ce que vous êtes venu chercher. Tout ce que vous voulez dans la maison! Et vous vous cassez! On y gagne tous! »

Le mec a l'air d'y croire … mais moi ça me convient pas! Je peux pas sortir la queue entre les jambes et les laissé gagner. Ils m'ont braqué, je peu pas faire autrement que leur coller une balle dans le cul!

« - Vous en pensez quoi?

- 90% des trucs vont aux hôpitaux et aux cliniques.

- Alors on répond! »

Oh year! On pointe nos armes et on tire à travers la porte. Juste de quoi vider la moitié de nos chargeurs. Pas plus. On sait pas combien de temps ces enculés vont tenir!

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p> 


	29. Auprès des Miens part 3

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Encore une fois (comme toujours en faite), un grand merci à Edeinn qui suit et revieuwe avec assiduité, et qui me supporte tout les jours (ou presque) : on devrait te canoniser pour cet acte de bravoure! Comment ça je m'auto-vanne? En même temps, je préfère le faire moi même, c'est moins méchant que quand c'est les autres!

Bonne Lecture !

Répondre était peut être pas la meilleure idée! On a tiré, ils ont répondu. On a envoyé une seconde salve, puis une troisième, et on a été a court avant eux. La porte a explosé sous les balles, puis sous leurs coups lorsque l'on n'a plus pu se défendre. Et ils nous ont sorti. Piney c'est pris un coup dans la tronche. Personne n'a osé défiguré Happy : faudrait être complètement cinglé pour s'en prendre à lui. On a pas mal été bousculé, surtout Honey. Si on s'était pas interposés, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ils l'auraient réduit en cendre.

On s'est fait embarquer jusqu'au dehors, les mecs nous tirant par nos top-rocker. Les mecs ont aucun respect... si Clay et les autres nous sortent de là, j'en connais deux qui vont leur faire ravaler leurs dents pour avoir osé poser les mains dessus.

…

« - On y est princesse! »

On a carrément pas mis longtemps a venir : les 30 minutes qu'on aurait dû mettre normalement, d'après ce que m'a dit Tig, c'était plutôt du 17 minutes! Et encore, on a du ralentir quand on a croisé les flics!

On s'arrête juste au moment où mon frère, ainsi que Bobby et Piney se font trainer dehors par un groupe de beatniks crasseux et armé.

« - Doucement connard! »

Oh les sales connards! Je descends de la Dyna du sergent d'arme et sors mon beretta ; je baisse le chien et mets en joug le mec au crane rasé et aux lunettes de soleil qui a décidé que mon frangin serait son chien attitré.

« - J'ai vos gars! »

Alors mec, je vais t'expliquer un truc : les autres, t'en fait ce que tu veux, mais mon frère … tu vas regretter d'avoir posé les mains sur lui! Je fais quelques pas en avant mais la main de Tig se pose sur mon bras.

« - Reviens Léna! Fais pas de conneries! »

Je fais pas de conneries! Si j'avais voulu, ça fait un moment que le mec dans mon viseur serait à terre. Baignant dans son sang.

« - Rangez vos armes ou grand père va avoir des problèmes d'auditions! »

Je fais encore quelques pas, je me déplace latéralement pour toujours avoir ma cible en vue, et idéalement placée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir à quoi je ressemble en ce moment même : j'ai la mâchoire crispée, le souffle court mais calme, les yeux rivés sur ma cible. Mes mains tiennent fermement mon arme. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Chibs et Juice venir dans ma direction ; oui, je dois être flippante. Prête a péter un câble et a déclencher les hostilités. Mais je m'en fou. Je ne perds pas mon objectif : mon frère, et pour ça, je suis absolument prête a tout.

« - Allez! Maintenant! »

Le chevelu se remet a gueuler ; si je pouvais je lui collerai bien une balle en pleine tête a lui aussi. Il me stresse sévère!

Des bruits de motos se font entendre, des Harleys, sans forcément être des Dynas : concentrée comme je le suis, j'y fais pas plus gaffe que ça. Je me doute juste que les mecs qui les pilotes sont de notre cotés. Du moins, j'espère!

…

Je suis soulagé de voir les mecs de Rogue River débarquer ; du coin de l'œil, j'ai pas lâché ma sœur et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait faire exploser la tête de l'enculé qui me traine depuis tout à l'heure. Et il le mériterait. Mais j'aimerai qu'elle évite... je sais qu'elle en est capable, que c'est tentant pour elle, à cause de ma position.

Pourtant, descendre un mec, à Charming, ou ailleurs, la ferait replonger et elle fuirait. Encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne maitrise pas ses pulsions. Elle le sait. Mais peut être est ce qu'elle cherche. Avec elle, rien ne me paraît impossible!

« - Dois je appeler plus de renforts? »

Héhé, les mecs sont entrain de se chier dessus .. de sept, ils passent à une vingtaine de personnes qui les braquent. Dont certains, et surtout certaine, sont pas commodes.

« - A toi de choisir, Fester? »

Ils abdiquent enfin... Bande de sales connards!

« - Merde. »

Je me retourne et récupère l'arme du bouseux derrière moi, lui adressant un putain de regard noir. J'aimerai bien le plomber, j'ai vraiment envi, et j'en ai besoin pour évacuer la tension aussi. Mais je vais me retenir. Déjà parce que ça la foutrait mal de me faire ma petite vendetta perso. Et puis, parce que, Léna va s'en occuper à ma place ; elle s'approche de moi, un air malsain sur le visage, et la démarche fière.

« - Hap, tu permets? »

Léna me regarde enfin dans les yeux : elle a l'air contrariée, mais aussi soulagée. Je m'attendais pas à la voir. Et je suis content qu'elle n'ai pas fait de conneries!

Je lui adresse un sourire, pour acquiescer : je sais pas ce qu'elle prépare, mais je suis curieux. Même si je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Léna est une fille sanguine, qui ne réfléchit aux conséquences qu'après avoir agit. Elle fait un pas et abat, avec force, son genoux droit entre les jambes du mec. Le gars se plie en deux, criant de douleur ; elle le redresse avec autorité et lui écrase la crosse de son Beretta dans la mâchoire. Il s'écroule, se tordant de douleur, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche : il est mal en point.

C'est la tête haute, et un sourire hautain aux lèvres que ma frangine se tourne vers moi : elle est fière d'elle, de montrer qu'il ne faut pas nous marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'a rien perdu de ce qui fait sa force, et de ce qui m'a séduit dans ce petit bout de gamine, des années plus tôt. Je l'attrape par la hanche et c'est ainsi qu'on s'écarte des autres Sons, alors qu'ils désarment ces enculés.

Je suis fière d'elle, je veux juste le montrer, que tout le monde sache que c'est ma sœur. Je veux surtout qu'ils voient qu'on est aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.

…

Je suis toujours remonté contre Léna, à cause de ce qu'elle a fait et dit chez Nate quelques minutes plus tôt. Me défier, même si la manière était détournée, c'était plus que moyen. Et elle a été bien avisée de pas monter avec moi. J'aurai tout fait pour la larguer en route!

Malgré tout, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant coller une raclée au mec qui braquait son frère. Elle y va pas de main morte : le gars crache du sang et pourra surement plus avoir de gosses ce qui, vu son niveau d'intelligence, est pas une grande perte! Faut quand même être sacrément con pour s'en prendre à Happy, non?

On braque toujours le groupe de bouseux tandis que je vois l'Unholy Ones embarquer sa frangine en dehors du cercle que nous formons. En passant près de moi, la miss m'adresse un regard plein de sous entendu. Si ça avait été une autre nana, je l'aurais remise en place aussi sec, mais venant de Léna, je trouve ça touchant. Une fois de plus, elle me prouve qu'elle est au dessus du lot et qu'elle mérite la confiance d'Hap.

…

J'ai vraiment eu peur que Léna n'explose lorsqu'on est arrivé et qu'on a vu les gars en mauvaise posture : maintenant qu'elle m'a un peu raconté son passé, que je connais ses accès de colère, je ne peux qu'imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle peut causer. Et qu'elle réduise les attributs du gars en poussière, c'est qu'un moindre mal.

Juice et moi, on a eu la même réaction en la voyant repousser Tig et se rapprocher du groupe. Et on a eu les même gestes. Allez savoir comment et pourquoi le portoricain y a vu danger? Je pense pas qu'elle lui a fait étalage de son passé. J'en suis même certain ; j'ai du sacrément rusé pour y parvenir et Juice aurait pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné pour la faire parler. Il y a autre chose, et j'espère que ce n'est pas la réponse la plus évidente qui est la bonne.

On a désarmé ces connards et ils sont maintenant assis au sol. Avec Opie, on a été faire un petit tour dans la camionnette de ces péquenauds et je ramène deux sacs près de mes frères.

« - J'ai trouvé ça dans le van. »

Je les ouvre : la rousse, Honey, jette un coup d'œil en même temps que moi. Elle a des boites dans les bras, surement ce que Bobby et Hap venaient chercher. A l'intérieur, des tas de médocs : les gars ont fait le tour d'autres fabriques, apparemment.

« - Plus de médicaments.

- C'est pas les miens. Ils ont du les prendre chez quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu devrais les prendre. »

Jax a raison : qu'est ce qu'on va en foutre! On est pas malade... ou alors ça risque pas d'arranger l'état mental de Tig! Elle fouille dedans, mais abandonne bien vite ce qu'elle y trouve.

« - C'est des trucs pour le dépistage du VIH, des stéroïdes. Pas mon trip. Bien que ça se vende un bon prix dans la rue.

- Balance ça dans le van!

- L'argent, c'est de l'argent! »

Finalement, on va savoir quoi en faire de tout ce beau matériel!

…

« - Tu viens de rendre ma tarée d'ex femme très heureuse. Merci. »

Je me suis posée sur la bécane de mon frangin : un truc habituel qui, après notre engueulade et la scène de tout à l'heure, me rend heureuse. Et pour cause, il ne m'a pas chassé! S'il me faisait la tronche, il m'aurait fait descendre à coups de pied dans le derrière et ça aurait été humiliant!

Honey, après avoir donné une boite d'Albutérol à Bobby, donne un gros carton à mon frère. Carton qui va aller à Bakersfield chez la vieille bique qui sert de mère à Hap.

« - Pour ta mère.

- Merci.

- Tu l'as entièrement mérité. »

Je peux faire des trous dans la boite? Ça fera comme pour le Petit Poucet : les cachets sur le sol permettront au stupide Unholy One, idolâtrant sa foutue mère, de retrouver la route de Charming! Et avec un peu de chance, y'aura plus de médocs dans la boite et cette vieille peau d'Annie Lohman(1) mourra dans d'atroces souffrances! Oops, pardon, je m'emporte!

La dealeuse va ensuite vers Piney.

« - Si t'as besoin d'aide, les Sons de Rogue River sont qu'à 20 minutes de là. »

Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient ensuite mais, comme les autres, j'ai vu la petite rousse embrasser le First Nine. Et j'ai entendu ces abrutis faire des bruits d'animaux … qu'ils sont cons! Leur bêtise me fait rire, surtout en voyant la tronche de Chibs. Hilarant! Hap passe derrière moi et vient poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais mes yeux se posent sur Juice à ce moment là : d'un coup, mon corps se réchauffe. Tellement, d'ailleurs, que j'ai peur que mon frère le ressente. La soirée d'hier me revient par flashs, et je m'aperçois que j'ai été con d'éviter le portoricain depuis. J'ai cherché ce qui est arrivé et je vais pas m'en plaindre. C'était juste trop hot!

« - Bouclez-la! »

J'inspire un grand coup : il va falloir qu'on discute lui et moi. Rapidement avant que cela ne devienne inconfortable. Et en espérant qu'on restera habillé.

…

On a repris la route, tous ensemble cette fois ci, direction chez le père de Gemma pour récupérer la femme de Clay, avant de monter dans le nord. Au Canada.

La route, la vitesse, tout ça, ça me permet de réfléchir un peu. Depuis ce matin, on a tous été concentré sur les tâches a accomplir : la livraison des armes, et puis l'appel d'Happy ensuite. J'ai pas pu mettre mes pensées en ordre. Et mes pensées, bizarrement, tourne autour d'un seul sujet : Léna.

Ce matin, ça m'a mis mal à l'aise qu'elle m'évite : je m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle m'attire dans sa piaule pour finir ce qu'on avait commencé. Mais je m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle m'évite. Genre : Juice, aujourd'hui, t'es transparent! Et je m'attendais encore moins à ce que Chibs m'a dit ensuite : elle compte s'en aller. Mais pourquoi? J'aimerai qu'on puisse s'expliquer, pour comprendre ses raisons, et la faire changer d'avis. Je suis sur qu'on en serait capable, Chibs, Jax, Hap, moi..

Et puis, il y a aussi sa réaction, lorsque l'on a été aidé son frère ; pour commencer, je me suis demandé ce qu'elle foutait là, et qui avait décidé de l'emmener. Et puis j'ai eu peur qu'elle déclenche un truc, qu'elle tire et que ça embrase tout le monde. Instinctivement, comme Chibs je crois, on s'est rapprochés, pour la protéger en cas de problèmes. C'est con comme réaction, on sait parfaitement qu'elle en a pas besoin, et la suite nous l'a bien montré. Mais c'est juste une habitude trop forte et trop profondément ancrée : les femmes ne doivent pas être au centre de la merde. Même si elle sont forte. Un point c'est tout.

Mais au final, si y'a bien un truc qui m'a foutu le doute, qui m'a littéralement retourné le cerveau, c'est le regard qu'elle m'a lancé un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise sur la bécane de son frère et que la petite rousse a roulé une pelle à Piney ; on s'est tous mis a faire les cons et j'ai vu que, enfin, elle avait posé ses yeux sur moi. Des yeux semblables à ceux d'hier soir, pleins de désir et de folie. C'est comme si j'avais senti et entendu, de nouveau, son souffle tout contre moi.

Du coup, je me demande ce que je dois vraiment penser de tout ça : jusqu'à peu, je croyais qu'elle regrettait, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'esquivait. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut jouer. Je sais pas trop comment définir ça. Et ça me prend la tête. Promis, ce soir, pour oublier tout ça, c'est Cassie que je mets dans mon plumard!

…

Quand je suis sortie, accompagné du docteur Nells, le neurologue de la maison de retraite, Gemma était au bord des larmes et son père la suppliait de le laisser rentrer.

« - Je veux rentrer à la maison

- Je sais, papa.

- Par ici Nate. »

Le médecin aide Nate a se lever, il le force un peu. Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine : Alzheimer n'est pas ma spécialité. Je ne sais pas si le bousculer ainsi, le forcer a entrer, est une bonne chose. Mais, même si ce n'est pas ma famille, la scène me brise le cœur.

« - Je dois rentrer!

- Il y a beaucoup de monde qui vous attend.

- Je suis désolé papa.

- Je veux rentrer, maintenant! »

Gemma me brise le cœur, jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pas quoi dire. Alors je suis Nate et le médecin à l'intérieur.

« - Ça va aller Nate. »

Et je ferme la porte derrière nous, laissant Gemma seule, pleurant.

J'aurais peut être du aller la soutenir, c'est ce qui se fait généralement. Mais je ne pense pas que ma présence l'aurais apaisé. Elle se croit faible a cet instant : faible de ne pas pouvoir aider plus son père, de devoir le laisser ici.

Lorsque je suis sortie, une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle avait quitté le banc, près de l'entrée. Je lui avais laissé les clefs de la Cutlass, je me suis donc dirigée vers le parking, pensant l'y trouvé. Mais la voiture n'était plus là.

Elle est partie.

…

On était sur la route quand j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Tara ; elle était sur le parking de la maison de retraite, seule. Gemma et la voiture avaient disparu. On a donc changé d'itinéraire pour aller la récupérer.

Lorsque l'on arrive, elle est sur la parking et, effectivement, la Cutlass n'est pas là.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Elle est juste partie.

- Comment ça elle est partie? »

Quand on les a quitté en début d'après midi, il était prévu qu'on se retrouve tous chez le père de Gemma. Clay est sur les nerfs, inquiet. Comme nous tous. Si elle s'est faite la malle, que vont devenir nos plans pour le Canada. La traque d'Abel va encore être retardée car le mercenaire ne commencera rien sans que l'on soit sur place.

« - Je suis allée à l'intérieur pour inscrire Nate. Quand je suis revenue, Gemma et la voiture avaient disparu. »

Tara n'y est pour rien dans ce coup-ci. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour alléger le fardeau de ma mère, pour l'aider dans la difficile tache qu'est la sienne depuis quelques jours.

« - Elle a dit quelque chose?

- Non! Elle pleurait quand je l'ai quitté. Nate la suppliait de la ramener à la maison. »

Et elle a l'air perdu. Elle s'en veut de l'avoir laissé partir. Ce que je peux comprendre : avec l'engueulade qu'on a eu, elle pense que je vais lui en vouloir.

« - Ça lui a brisé le cœur. »

C'est la que j'ai tilté.

…

« - Elle pleurait quand je l'ai quitté. Nate la suppliait de la ramener à la maison. Ça lui a brisé le cœur. »

Assise dans le dos de mon frère, je regarde Tara, Jax et Clay. Je les écoute : Gemma a pris la voiture de la brune et est partie. Laissant tout le monde dans l'ignorance. Sans rien dire.

Personne ne sait où est Gemma et tout le monde semble surpris. Et puis une étincelle s'allume dans le regard du VP : il a compris quelque chose.

« - Elle est rentrée! »

Regard surpris et d'incompréhension. De quoi il parle? Elle est rentrée ...

« - Pour retrouver sa famille! »

… à Charming? Et merde! Soupir de soulagement dans l'assemblée : on sait où elle se dirige, le tout suivit d'un frisson glacial quand on comprend enfin ce que cela implique.

« - Abel. »

Le gamin, entre autre. Mais surtout, c'est une fugitive. Et Charming n'est pas sur la route du Canada!

* * *

><p>1Copyright Edeinn.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p> 


	30. Pacte avec le Diable part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, et si je suis en verve, je dirais même une de Saint Thomas.

Clay est à coté, assis sur une chaise, entrain de lire le journal. J'ai pas mes lunettes, alors je ne vois pas la date qui y est écrit.

« - Hey bébé! »

Son air soucieux disparaît, au profit d'un sourire soulagé.

« - Bonjour. »

J'ai un tuyau dans le nez, des électrodes sur la peau, une perf dans le bras, et les bip des machines me font mal au crane.

Mon homme vient s'assoir près de moi et m'embrasse sur la main.

« - Crise cardiaque? »

C'est l'idée qui me vient en première : mon cœur a été surmené hier.

« - Non. Mauvaise arythmie. Ça t'a mis sur le cul. »

Et comment! Lorsque j'ai emmené mon père hier, dans cet hospice, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Mes entrailles se sont déchirés. J'ai eu mal comme rarement ; la dernière fois, c'était au décès de Thomas, il a y presque vingt ans.

« - Tu as arrêté de prendre ton traitement?

- Il me faisait enfler les pieds. Je ne rentrais plus dans mes bottes.

- La mode avant la santé! Ça, c'est ma femme. Tu dois reprendre ton traitement, te stabiliser. »

Je sais. J'ai déconner, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Mais qui aurait pu prédire ce qui se passerai, que cette journée serait comme ça et que les mauvaises nouvelles et les coups durs s'enchaineraient.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai appelé le bureau de Stahl une fois mes pleurs enfin arrêtés. Un moment de faiblesse. Ou la simple envie de rentrer chez moi. Mais dans tout les cas, c'était pas la solution. C'était stupide. Le fait de voir mon père me supplier de le ramener à la maison, j'ai perdu tout contact avec la réalité. J'ai juste perdu pied. Je me maudissais de l'abandonner, et j'ai voulu me punir en me rendant à l'ATF. En faite, je me serais puni de n'importe qu'elle façon sur le coup. En fonçant dans un arbre en voiture, en m'envoyant une planche de skate en pleine gueule. Tout était bon a prendre. Et surtout ça, le truc qui me ferai le plus souffrir, moi et ma famille. Mais sur le coup, peut importait ; seul était là, la peine et le dégout. Je me haïssais. J'aurais du appeler Clay, ou attendre Tara, pour leur parler. Mais je suis trop fière pour ça. Seul les actes peuvent purger une telle haine.

« - La doc a dit que tu serais rétablie dans quelques jours. »

J'ai une mèche de cheveu devant les yeux, elle me gène et je lève mon second bras pour la déplacer, bras qui est retenu par des menottes.

« - Oh merde! »

Y'a pas a dire, Stahl a pas attendu pour m'attraper!

« - A quoi tu pensais, en revenant ici?

- Je pensais que j'allais voir mon petit fils! »

C'est ce que m'a achevé. Mon père, je m'en suis remise, un peu, tout au long de la route. Je m'étais dit que, au final, je pourrais aller voir Abel et repartir après, sans que cette salope blonde de fédéral ne le sache. Que ça me remontrais le moral. Je voulais juste le tenir contre moi, l'embrasser avant de partir dans le nord. Peut être qu'on aurait pu l'emmener avec nous. Juste pour quelques jours.

Mais quand j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone, en provenance d'Irlande, et que Maureen m'a dit qu'Abel était à Belfast, tout c'est écroulé : mon monde, mes espoirs, et moi.

« - Tu m'as menti.

- Désolé. »

…

On a presque tous passé la nuit à l'hosto, assis sur les fauteuils peu confortables du couloir. Happy et sa sœur sont rentrés au club, et les autres ont été pioncer par intermittences, chez eux.

Bobby est le dernier a avoir pris une pause ; il ne voulait pas, comme Opie, mais leurs tronches fatiguées ne nous aideront pas contre toute cette merde. Clay et moi avons besoin qu'ils soient frais et dispo, et Gemma a besoin de les voir sous ce jour aussi. Le contraire l'a rendrait encore plus malade. Et on a pas besoin de ça. Quand notre secrétaire débarque, vers 8heures, il demande à nous parler. Il a l'air soucieux et pressé. On se réunit dans la chapelle de l'hôpital, notre point de ralliement ici, depuis qu'Abel est venu au monde.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je dois confirmer la traque avec Serg, aujourd'hui. »

Ceci explique son empressement : le mec de Precious a du l'appeler ce matin pour confirmer et pour nous bousculer un peu. Il a pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux jours. Il perd pas de temps!

« - Mets ça en route! Envoie les 10000 dollars. »

Je sais pas quoi faire d'autres : ma première idée me semble la bonne, malgré ce qu'en a dit Léna hier. J'ai cogité cette nuit, sur tout ça, et j'arrive pas a voir où elle veut en venir. Alors, dans le doute, je lâche pas mon plan. Et c'est pas ce qui est arrivé à Gemma qui me fera changer d'avis : ici, je ne peux rien pour elle. Pour qu'elle se rétablisse vite, il faut que je trouve Abel et que je le ramène à Charming, auprès des siens.

« - Je vais m'assurer que ma mère est okay et je pars au nord.

- Tu viens avec nous?

- On a besoin de Jackie pour ça! »

Dommage pour vous les mecs: vous allez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça!

« - Peu importe combien d'entre nous iront, on va avoir besoin de cash pour réussir. »

…

Ouais, encore une fois Bobby a raison. C'est s'en doute le mec le plus réfléchit du club, celui qui te fait toujours redescendre et te rappelle à la réalité. Même quand je me tape de gros trip avec des champis, il serait capable de me stopper net avec son réalisme. Et parfois, ça a le don de m'énerver! Mais, pour le coup, il sait exactement ce qu'il nous faut : de l'argent. Et on en a pas! Hormis peut être tout ce qu'on a piqué hier après midi... mais ça, y'a que l'attardé qui peut les vendre. Personne d'autre s'y connait.

« - Les drogues qu'on a pris aux péquenauds. Qu'est ce qu'on a?

- Des stéroïdes et de l'Adderall, je peux vendre ça dans la rue. Le reste, c'est des putains de tests VIH. Ça doit être revendu aux cliniques. »

C'est la merde : rien qui se fume ou se sniffe. Rien de facile a revendre. Hormis les stéroïdes, qui sont utilisés pour les performances sportives.

« - Tu devrais aller chez Lumpy. Vois s'il peut nous débarrasser des stéroïdes. »

Et les mecs de la salle de gym sont super friands de cette merde.

« - Okay. Je vais appeler Chiken Man. Je suis sur qu'il absorbera volontiers l'Adderall.

- Ouais. »

Bon, on va peut être pouvoir trouver un peu d'argent... ça suffira surement pas, mais c'est un bon début!

La porte de la chapelle s'ouvre dans notre dos : c'est la doc.

« - Gemma est réveillée. Elle veut te parler.

- Okay. »

Jax se lève pour suivre sa régulière. On va gérer au maximum les préparatifs du départ : lui et Clay ont autre chose de plus important sur les bras pour le moment. Et puis c'est aussi notre rôle dans ce genre de cas. Bobby va prendre les rênes pour les finances, les autres, on va s'occuper de la logistique. Faut pas qu'ils aient la moindre chose a faire avec ça. S'occuper de Gem, être auprès de la femme la plus importante du club, notre mère de substitution, notre sœur, celle qui nous écoute et nous conseille, c'est tout ce qui doit compter, pour eux, pour le moment.

« - Hey, dis lui qu'on l'aime! »

…

J'ai été cherché Jax, comme l'a demandé Gemma. Il était, avec les autres Sons, à la chapelle de St Thomas. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, il a eu le droit a une fouille ; que je hais ce climat. Ce n'est pas bon pour aider les gens. Ça me stresse et me rends mal à l'aise.

« - Hey M'man! »

Gemma a le regard dur, celui qui annonce l'engueulade. Je ne suis pas à ma place, alors je m'en vais.

« - Ça te concerne aussi, Doc. »

Je reste interdite, la main sur la poignée de la porte. En quoi cela me concerne t-il? Leur fuite vers le Canada, j'en ai été exclu. Les affaires du club, je ne veux pas m'y mêler. Pourquoi croit-elle que, ce qui va se dire, doit aussi être entendu par moi.

Je respire un bon coup et rentre, tout doucement, dans la chambre. Clay s'est levé. Jax a été s'asseoir sur la petite table, à droite de sa mère.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Je veux la vérité. Toute la vérité. »

Je me rapproche de mon homme, les mains dans les poches. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois faire là... hormis que je suis au courant de la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de la lui dire. Pour moi, elle aurait dû être au courant depuis longtemps. Personne ne m'a écouté ; je ne devrais pas répondre de leurs actes avec eux.

« - Quand Cameron a tué Sack, il a pris Abel. »

Et pourtant, je me sens honteuse. Elle a ce pouvoir. D'un simple regard, elle me fait comprendre que je vais regretter de ne pas avoir parler. Car, maintenant, elle sait que j'étais la seule présente lors du meurtre ET de l'enlèvement.

« - Les fédéraux foutaient rien, alors on a engagé un chasseur de prime. Et on a eu ça, y'a quelques jours. »

…

J'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient tous pu me mentir pendant tout ce temps : Tig, qui est avec moi depuis le début, Clay que j'ai eu au téléphone chaque jour, Tara... non, la pilule ne passe définitivement pas la concernant. Elle que je commence à accepter dans ma famille, qui est ma belle-fille, je ne peux comprendre qu'elle ait fait ça. Et qu'elle l'ait fait sans qu'aucuns signes ne m'alarme.

« - Il est quelque part à Vancouver. »

Jax sort une feuille de sa poche et me la tend ; dessus, Abel est dans les bras de Cameron Hayes. Cet enfoiré qui a abusé de ma famille et de son hospitalité. Il est entrain d'acheter un billet de train, pour le Canada, à ce qu'il me dit. Pourtant la vérité est autre. Il n'est pas au nord... mon petit fils a traversé les mers.

« - On essayait juste de te protéger.

- Conneries! Vous essayez de vous protéger vous même. »

Le club n'a pas essayé de me protéger... parce que je ne faisais pas partie de l'équation sur ce coup là. Moi d'un coté, Abel de l'autre, les flics au centre. Leur seule idée a été de me récupérer pour m'emmener là où ils pensaient retrouver mon bébé. Ils se sont plantés parce qu'ils n'ont pas suffisamment réfléchit. Ils se sont fait mené en bateau pour une raison inconnue. Et je ne peux pas les laisser sur la mauvaise voie. Je sais où est Abel, et qui peut nous aider.

« - Il est pas à Vancouver. »

Mon annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe. Fallait s'y attendre. La photo entre les doigts, je ne peux plus reculer, même si la vérité est douloureuse pour Jax, et aussi pour moi. Cette vérité va remuler une sacré merde que j'aurais aimé laissé de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique.

« - L'appel que j'ai reçu la nuit dernière... qui a déclenché tout ça. C'était Maureen Ashby. »

Clay a compris où je voulais en venir. Et que c'est douloureux pour moi. Mais pas Jax. Pas encore.

« - Qui est Maureen Ashby?

- La régulière de McGee. »

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à répondre. Clay l'a fait pour moi.

« - Un ami du MC. »

Et à l'intention de Tara aussi, qui est dans le flou total.

« - Elle m'a dit qu'Abel est à Belfast.

- Non! Il ne peut pas y être! Jimmy et O'Neill ont vu Cameron se faire chopper dès qu'il est arrivé à Belfast. Il n'avait pas Abel avec lui.

- Bah, dans ce cas, il y a un pourri! »

Que veux tu que je te dises Jax? J'ai pas eu de contact avec l'Irlande et la famille Ashby depuis plus de quinze ans, si seulement j'en ai vraiment eu un jour. Si Maurenn m'appelle, c'est pas pour tailler une bavette. Je ne peux pas la sentir, après ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'est un minimum. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse me mentir, m'envoyer sur une fausse piste. C'est pas dans nos habitudes : on est plutôt du genre a ne pas interférer dans les affaires des autres! Elle ne peut pas m'envoyer sur une fausse piste. Pas de cette façon! Comment elle pourrait être au courant pour Abel si elle ne l'a jamais vu et qu'il n'est pas à Belfast? Je ne sais pas qui est l'interlocuteur de ma famille, là-bas, mais je ne les crois pas. Il y a une erreur quelque part. Quelqu'un est entrain de foutre la merde. De nous faire tourner en rond.

J'ai du mal a respirer et les appareils autour de moi commencent à s'affoler.

« - Tu dois te calmer, bébé!

- Je me calmerais quand je saurais où diable est mon petit-fils! »

Mon état est de pire en pire.

« - Allez! Tout le monde dehors, elle a besoin de repos! »

Tara vient à mon chevet et un second médecin entre dans la chambre pour faire déguerpir tout le monde..

…

Je sors en trombe de la chambre, suivis de Clay. J'y comprends plus rien : pourquoi serait-il à Belfast? Comment y est-il arrivé? O'Neill m'a dit que Cameron n'avait pas Abel lorsqu'il est arrivé : aurait-il menti? Pourquoi? Et Jimmy dans tout ça? Y'a une merde quelque part, mais où? Et qui pourrait bien être le pourri dont parle ma mère?

« - On doit appeler McGee!

- Non. »

Pourquoi non? T'as oublié tes neurones à la maison, mec? On a un problème!

« - Si O'Neill nous a menti, ça veut dire que Belfast couche dans le même lit que Jimmy.

- McGee est une First Nine! Tu penses qu'il nous mentirait? »

Ça me paraît trop énorme. McGee était un ami de mon père, c'est aussi le fondateur et le président de SAMBEL. Pourquoi suivrait-il Jimmy?

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais on doit parler à sa femme encore une fois. Elle tient une épicerie dans le quartier, près du club de Belfast. »

Je suis perdu. Je pensais savoir où aller et quoi faire, et voilà que tout tombe à l'eau : mes plans, mes certitudes. Je suis dans le flou complet alors que Clay semble lucide.

Tara et le médecin qui suit ma mère passe devant nous.

« - Elle veut te voir. »

Clay repart vers la chambre de Gemma tandis que ma régulière reste à mes cotés. Elle ne rompt le silence qu'une fois seuls, tout les deux.

« - Tu penses qu'Abel est à Belfast?

- J'en sais rien, Tara. Cameron a été tué là-bas, mais le VP du club de Belfast dit qu'Abel n'était pas avec lui. Et maintenant, le coup de fil qu'a reçu Gemma... je sais plus quoi penser. »

Elle ne veut plus de mensonges, que je ne lui caches rien. C'est ce que je fais. Mais, en même temps, c'est pas difficile, puisque je sais pas où nous en sommes nous même.

« - Tu vas y aller, n'est ce pas? En Irlande.

« - J'en sais rien. Il faut que toute cette merde soit sure. On peut pas sortir du pays comme ça, faut être sur de notre coup.

- Ok. »

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu. Personne ne l'est. Tout ceci n'est pas encore démêlé, et on saura ce que l'on fait lorsque, enfin, on y verra plus clair.

Elle m'embrasse ensuite de retourner bosser, me laissant seul avec mes doutes et mes questions. Et c'est en retournant auprès des mecs du club qu'une chose importante me frappe : si Clay semble lucide, Léna l'était tout autant, hier. Peut être même plus. Ce qu'elle m'a dit semble logique maintenant : « Cameron est sorti des États Unis et du territoire canadien. Il a traversé l'Atlantique. Et tout ça sans que personne ne le sache à temps. Comment l'IRA aurait pu savoir qu'il arrivait? » Se pourrait-il que Maurren Ashby, cette femme que je ne connais pas, dise la vérité? Qu'elle ait vu Abel? Que Cameron l'ait eu avec lui à Belfast? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Jimmy O et O'Neill m'ont-ils menti et dit que Hayes c'était fait attraper à peine arriver?

Il me faut des réponses. Et c'est dans cet optique que je propose à Chibs et Opie de m'accompagner au pub ; O'Phelan n'est pas là, mais il nous a dit que son bras droit serait notre nouveau meilleur ami... on va voir ça, alors!

…

Je suis restée éveillée jusque tard. Happy a pas été à l'hôpital avec les gars, jusqu'à ce que l'état de Gemma soit stable et puis il est revenu au club. Pour me donner des nouvelles. Et pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je ne me suis endormie qu'une fois qu'il était rentré.

J'aurais voulu qu'on parle, un peu. Juste savoir ce qui c'était passé à Los Angeles. Pas de détails, juste un résumé. Lui dire aussi merci. Et aussi lui annoncer mon départ prochain. Empêtré dans les mauvaises nouvelles comme en ce moment, autant en profiter pour en rajouter une couche. Mais j'ai pas eu le courage... pour aucunes des questions ou des explications. Je l'ai juste remercié lorsqu'il est venu m'embrasser sur le front, avant que je ne m'endorme.

Je me suis réveillée tard ; je pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Quand je suis descendue, y'avait aucun Sons dans les parages. J'ai pas été demandé aux crow-eater qui trainaient mais, pour tout renseignement, désormais, je m'adresse au mécanos : moins de problèmes avec eux et, en général, ils sont mieux informés que ces putes en mini jupe! C'est Dog qui m'a dit que mon frère était parti pour Bakersfield, et que tout les autres étaient au chevet de la First Old Lady.

En remontant vers ma chambre, j'ai pris de quoi manger. Et je suis allée m'installer sur mon lit : assise en tailleur au milieu de ce dernier, j'ai composé le numéro du pré-payé de mon frère. J'ai laissé sonné un long moment avant de raccrocher, et il n'a pas tardé à me rappeler.

« - Salut, Hap!

- T'as bien dormi?

- J'aurais préféré que tu sois là à mon réveil. Tant pis. »

Je l'entends ricaner à l'autre bout du combiner. Et j'entends aussi des bruits de moteur. Des véhicules passer à toute vitesse non loin de lui.

« - Désolé, Léna. Tu sais que je dois le faire. »

Je soupire et lui réponds par l'affirmative. Bien sur que je sais qu'il doit aller voir sa vicieuse de génitrice. Lui filer ses satanées médocs. Mais je me passerais bien de toute cette merde, surtout qu'il doit traverser des territoires non contrôlé par les SOA, seul.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Rien... c'est pas le bon moment pour en parler.

- C'est pas parce que je vais à Bakersfield que j'ai pas de temps pour toi. Je me suis arrêté au bord de la route, je t'écoute. »

Je m'écroule sur le matelas et inspire un grand coup. Je suis plus si sure de ce que je veux dire.

« - On a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler depuis que tu es rentré. Tu ne m'as rien dit sur le rendez-vous. »

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, espérant qu'il enchaine. Mais rien ne vient. Happy n'est pas quelqu'un de loquace, sauf avec moi, en général. Et quand il ne réagit pas, face à moi, cela n'est jamais très bon signe.

« - Je t'avais dit que c'était pas le bon moment pour en parler, Hap. On verra ça à ton retour. Je pense que vous irez pas dans le nord de suite, vu que Gemma est à Saint Thomas. On aura le temps de...

- Léna! C'est bon, on se calme! »

C'est là que je m'aperçois que j'ai parlé sans reprendre mon souffle, essayant de rattraper ma bourde.

« - T'as pas besoin de savoir comment ça c'est passé. La seule chose importante, c'est que tu n'as plus rien a voir avec eux. Tu es libre. »

Étendue sur le dos, je respire l'air comme si je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Je me doutais de sa réponse, mais l'entendre, me le fait comprendre avec plus de force.

« - Mais libre, ne veut pas dire que tu sois obligée de t'en aller. »

D'un coup, je perds toute la confiance que j'ai pu emmagasiner en quelques secondes : je me sens vider. Ce pourrait-il que..?

« - Chibs est venu me voir pour m'en parler, hier.

- Écoutes Hap, je suis chez toi ici, c'est pas ma place, et...

- Ferme là! »

Sa voix me file la chair de poule : il est furax. Fallait s'y attendre. Et d'un coté, je suis contente de pas l'avoir en face de moi. Là, au moins, je peux baisser les yeux et me sentir honteuse sans qu'il puisse me voir et s'en délecte. Parfois, lorsqu'il me gueule dessus, j'ai l'impression de redevenir la gamine qu'il a ramassé dans la rue, un soir. Cette gamine insolente et hargneuse qui a pris de la bouteille, mais ne c'est pas assagit.

« - C'est vrai que Charming est plus chez moi que chez toi. Mais ne fous pas tout en l'air encore une fois. J'ai demandé mon affectation ici, pour que tu puisses t'installer et qu'on reste ensemble. J'en ai marre de te courir après pour te sauver les miches, Léna. Je veux juste prendre soin de ma sœur. »

Sa tirade stoppe toutes mes pensées, et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Mon frère n'est pas du genre à ouvrir son cœur : ce qu'il vient de dire vaut toutes les déclarations à mes yeux. Et je m'en veux d'être sa principale cause de soucis, de lui créer tant de problèmes, et de lui faire du mal. Même si notre relation est souvent basée sur la violence. Même si l'on ne dit pas ce que l'on ressent l'un envers l'autre. C'est mon frère, je l'aime. C'est tout. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

« - Je ne veux pas être une source d'ennui pour le club. C'est pour ça que je dois partir.

- Le club n'a pas besoin de toi pour se foutre dans la merde. On y arrive très bien tout seul. Et le fait que tu sois là n'amplifiera pas le phénomène. Fais moi confiance.

- Et si l'un d'entre eux découvre ce que j'ai fait? Tu y penses? Tu me l'as dit toi même : c'est contre la mentalité du club. Ça...

- Personne n'en saura rien. Je te le promet, j'y veillerai. »

Mes dernières barrières tombent ; je ne peux pas lutter contre lui car, ouvrir la bouche encore une fois signifierai que je remets en doute sa confiance.

« - Merci, Hap. Perds pas trop de temps dans le sud, reviens vite.

- A vos ordres! »

Je vais raccrocher, plus légère.

…

« - Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, les gars? »

On est à peine entré dans le pub, même pas encore assis que ce connard d'irlandais démarre.

« - J'ai un petit problème, Luke. »

Jax s'assoit en face de lui, moi je m'adosse au comptoir. A la gauche de mon VP. Opie est en arrière, posé près du billard.

« - On a eu l'écho d'un ami à Belfast qui dit que Cameron a été aperçu avec le bébé.

- Avant que les mecs de l'Armée l'achève. »

Cet enfoiré tique même pas. Putain j'ai envie de lui exploser sa sale gueule de con! Ou de lui foutre un des AK, qui se trouve derrière le bar, dans le cul. Je vais te décoincer mon gars, à la façon écossaise!

« - S'il a été vu avec un bébé, ce devait être l'enfant de quelqu'un. »

Tête de con!

« - Comment tu le sais?

- Je sais pas qui est ton ami, mon frère, mais il te raconte de la merde. »

Comment Jax peut rester aussi calme face a un mec qui déblatère autant de conneries à la seconde? J'ai juste envi de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule et de lui crever ses joues dodues avec un trombone déplié. De lui épiler la barbe au tessons de bouteilles. Vous voulez d'autres exemples?

« - Alors pourquoi tu ne recontactes pas ce bâtard d'O'Phelan, et tu nous donne pas d'infos plus fraiches?

- Considère que c'est fait. »

Je vais le crever... j'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule, et encore plus quand c'est un salopard d'Irlandais proche de ce chien de Jimmy O.

Jax se lève mais ne nous rejoint pas de suite : il pose sur ses mains sur la table pour prendre de haut son interlocuteur, pour être en position de domination. Il parle doucement, et même si l'endroit est calme, j'entends mal ce qu'il dit.

« - Quand tu parleras à ton boss, fais lui savoir que si je découvre qu'il a menti à propos de mon fils, je le retrouverais, lui ferais dire la vérité, et je laisserai Chibs le découper d'une oreille à l'autre. »

L'autre trou du cul se met a rire alors que cela ne devrait pas. Ils ont vraiment un grain les mecs recrutés par ce tordu de soldat de l'IRA, menteur et manipulateur.

« - Pas besoin d'être théâtrale, mec. On sait que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Je laisse Jax partir en premier et rejoindre Opie au fond de la salle. Avant de les rejoindre, je me permets juste un regard d'avertissement : malgré toutes les idées qui me passent par la tête pour faire souffrir ce mec, je ne vais rien faire. Pour le moment. Trop de respect envers mon club pour me faire une petite vendetta perso. Je laisse ce plaisir à mon VP.

…

Je suis allongée dans mon lit a regarder un navet à la télé. Bon sang, qu'est ce que je peux me faire chier! Et quand je m'ennuie, je cogite. J'ai toujours en travers de la gorge le fait que Jax et Clay m'aient caché la vérité. Tara, je me réserve le droit de lui passer une soufflante digne de ce nom ; entre régulières, et surtout entre une régulière et moi, la First Old Lady, on ne doit rien se cacher. Le moindre secret de ce genre entre femmes peut détruire un club. Et je vais pas me géner pour la remettre en place.

On frappe trois coups à la porte : Unser, mon vieil ami.

« - Hey, Wayne.

- Salut Sweetheart. »

Il s'approche du lit et je me redresse comme je peux. J'essaie de reprendre contenance. D'avoir l'air un peu moins fragile.

« - Comment tu te sens?

- Un peu stupide. »

Ça question est conne. Ma réponse l'est tout autant. Comment veut-il que je me sente alors que je suis attachée à mon lit avec des menottes et que mon cœur m'a lâché cette nuit?

« - Merci... pour tout.

- je suis juste... je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et lui sourie. C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir de Charming et m'a emmené dans l'Oregon. Il a pris ce risque pour moi ; un risque inutile vu l'endroit où je me trouve. Mais je le remercie quand même car je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire vraiment.

« - Désolé pour Hale. »

Je n'ai pas été là à l'enterrement du prospect, et je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de dire à Wayne à quel point je regrettais la fin de son adjoint. Il avait beau vouloir éliminer le club, nous coller au cul, il n'en reste pas moins que je l'ai vu grandir ce gosse.

« - Le petit n'aurait pas du partir comme ça. »

Et que c'est une fin abominable, qui ne devrait arriver à personne.

« - C'est pour ça que je suis là, Gemma. La ville s'inquiète. »

Voilà donc où il voulait en arriver : moi qui pensait qu'il venait seulement pour moi. Il ne changera jamais. Toujours venir me voir lorsqu'il y a un problème entre la ville et les Sons. Ne pas en parler directement à Clay, le principal intéressé.

La porte s'ouvre, justement, sur mon mari.

« - Hey! Elle te demandait. »

…

Aurais-je loupé un épisode? C'est tendu ici. Qu'ai je bien pu interrompre entre Unser et ma femme pour qu'il y ait ce silence lourd et gêné?

« - Que se passe t-il?

- J'étais, euh... je disais juste... Les gens de Charming se battent contre SAMCRO. »

Pff, c'est bon j'ai pigé! Pas obligé de finir ta phrase... j'ai pigé. Toi, le cancéreux bientôt à la retraite, tu t'en fais pour ta solde de vieux flic et pour le qu'en dira t-on.

« - Il y a beaucoup de monde qui regarde par dessus mon épaule. Je pense que je ne vais pas beaucoup pouvoir intervenir. »

Depuis quand ça le dérange d'ailleurs, ce que les gens peuvent dire et faire. Depuis quand ça l'inquiète qu'on puisse regarder ce qu'il fait? Tout le monde sait qu'il roule pour SAMCRO... même si c'est pas écrit dans les gros titres du journal local. Et, le plus important, en quoi croyait-il pouvoir intervenir? Gemma a affaire aux fédéraux : ça réfère plus loin qu'un shérif de campagne sénile.

« - Qu'est ce que ça signifie pour nous?

- Ça signifie que... je vais devoir être un flic pour une fois. Je suis désolé. »

Génial. Ça signifie juste que, en plus de ne rien pouvoir faire directement sur l'enquête, il va même pas essayer de l'influencer. Il va pas non plus nous donner des infos sur l'avancement. Et il va pas nous couvrir si on doit quitter le pays.

« - Prends soin de toi. »

Unser fini par sortir ; Gemma semble un peu anéantie par la nouvelle. Ce vieux con est un ami pour elle, et le fait qu'il l'abandonne, au profit de son métier, lui fout un coup. Normal.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	31. Pacte avec le Diable part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture

Après avoir téléphoné à mon frère, je suis descendue au garage, pour me remettre au travail. C'est pas tout, mais Clay m'a confié du boulot, vaut mieux que je cartonne si je veux rester dans le coin. Avec la pancarte Sons Of Anarchy qui va désormais me coller aux baske, je pense pas pouvoir trouver un autre taff facilement.

C'est à mon poste, les mains dans l'essence d'un carburateur fuyant, que je vois débarquer Juice, Bobby et Chibs. Et si le premier se dirige vers le club-house, les deux autres ont bien vu que je galérais et on surement décidé de venir se foutre de ma gueule.

« - T'as changé de couleur de peau, miss? »

A votre avis, de qui vient une réflexion aussi bizarre? Non, ne répondez pas, pas besoin! On sait tous qui est le tordu de la bande!

« - Va chier, Tig! Putain de merde! Quand je choppe le proprio, je l'émascule! »

Je me redresse : j'ai de l'essence sur mon jeans et mes pompes, en plus de mes mains jusqu'aux avant bras.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? »

Et la voix de la raison, vous l'avez reconnu?

« - Le gars a colmaté une fuite sur le tuyau d'entré du carburateur en rajoutant un autre morceau de tuyau par dessus. Et il a foutu du chatterton noir pour qu'on n'y voit que du feu.

- T'es sérieuse? »

Je me retourne vers le Sergent d'Arme : je suis à la limite de la crise de nerfs. J'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait infliger ça à son moyen de transport... surtout quand il s'agit d'une pièce de collection.

« - Comment a t-il pu rouler avec un bricolage pareil? On peut pas faire les bornes entre Oakland et ici sans que ça crame? »

Je prends le chiffon que me tend le secrétaire et m'essuie les mains comme je peux, tout en lui répondant.

« - Vu le truc, il a du le mettre en place à Charming. Il a pas fait plus de cinq kilomètres avec. »

Je soupire devant l'étendu des dégâts sur mes fringues : elles sont bonnes a jeter. Et devant la flaque d'essence qui continue à s'étendre : va falloir que je nettoie tout. La misère!

« - Woh, il s'est passé quoi ici?

- L'énerve pas, Juice! Elle a envie d'étriper quelqu'un! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il peut me faire comme réputation celui-là!

« - Merci Tig! Je passe encore plus pour une folle.

- Mais tu es cinglée! »

Je lui balance le bout de tissu dégueulasse, qui tombe à terre, alors qu'il reculait pour l'éviter : les deux autres se marrent.

« - Un jour, je te ferais payer toutes les méchanceté que tu peux me dire! »

Tig me regarde amusé, tandis que Bobby à l'air intrigué.

« - C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois chahuter, tout les deux. Comment il pourrait te dire des méchancetés alors que vous êtes jamais tout seuls? »

C'est vrai que je vois rarement le secrétaire du club bosser au garage. Après tout, il gère déjà la compta du club, il peut pas tout faire. Et comme les autres, il ne nous a jamais vu discuter ou rigoler ensemble. Ce sont des moments rares que l'on se réserve quand personne ne peut venir nous juger. Habituellement. Pas cette fois. Et c'est pas bien grave en faite parce que Bobby et Juice vont pas aller cafter. Quel intérêt cela aurait?

« - Tu bosses jamais au garage en même temps que lui, pas vrai Bobby?

- Nan, il râle tout le temps! »

On est tous d'accord là dessus apparemment! Tig est ne râleur au travail. Bon, moi aussi alors ça tombe bien, on se complète...

« - Comment ça je râle?

- Tais toi! C'est pas à toi qu'on parle! »

Je lève l'index gauche, comme le ferai une mère qui gronde son enfant et regarde le brun avec sévérité. Non mais oh! Va me laisser finir, oui!

Juice et Bobby, quand à eux, nous regarde avec surprise : en temps normal, ce genre de gestes et de paroles, venant d'une nana, est mal pris et souvent réprimandé par la personne envers qui cela est adressé. Ici, ce n'est qu'un jeu entre deux gamins. Va falloir qu'ils s'y habitue!

« - Tout ça pour dire que moi, si. Je bosse en même temps que lui. Et que donc je suis souvent seule avec cet infâme macho, pervers et mentalement dérangé! »

J'allais rajouter autre chose, mais je vais pas en avoir le temps : l'intéressé a décidé de répondre.

« - Tu dois te tromper de personne quand tu dis « pervers et mentalement dérangé »?.. tu parles de toi, non? »

J'ouvre grand la bouche et pose mon poing droit sur ma hanche, dans la pose de la fille outrée. Ça, c'est mesquin! Je déteste ce mec! Non, je déconne...

Les trois gars se marrent, et je remarque le regard de l'iroquois posé sur moi.

…

« - Tout ça pour dire que moi, si. Je bosse en même temps que lui. Et que donc je suis souvent seule avec cet infâme macho, pervers et mentalement dérangé!

- Tu dois te tromper de personne quand tu dis « pervers et mentalement dérangé »?.. tu parles de toi, non? »

Léna fait comme si elle était blessée par la réponse de Tig, ce qui nous fait bien rire. C'est plutôt le genre d'attitude propre aux crow-eater et aux filles superficiels. Tout son contraire. Pourtant, malgré la bonne ambiance et les rires qui fusent, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander depuis quand ils sont si proche? Personne n'a rien vu venir. En faite, on est tellement plongé dans notre merde qu'on verrait pas un troupeau d'éléphants passer. Alors, au final, ça m'étonne pas trop. Mais ça me dérange : on sait tous comment est Tig, comment il se comporte avec les femmes. Et Léna doit être aussi au courant. Alors pourquoi joue t-elle avec lui? Qu'est ce qu'elle cherche? Je la comprends pas ; en faite, je comprends pas les filles en général, mais elle, c'est plus qu'un mystère!

« - Ma vengeance sera terrible!

- Et j'attends ça avec impatiente, miss! »

Le sergent d'arme s'approche d'elle pour faire je ne sais quoi, mais il va vite reculer lorsqu'elle tente de saisir son top-rocker avec ses mains sales. Puis, tout sourire, il nous fait signe qu'on y va ; mon sac rempli de médocs sur le dos, je le suis, Bobby sur mes talons.

…

La petite scène au garage m'a bien éclaté! Y'a pas à dire, Léna m'a manqué pendant les quelques jours où j'ai aidé Gemma. Pas que j'aime pas la femme de Clay, mais c'était pas aussi drôle. La gamine se prend pas la tête, et ça pourrait lui poser des problèmes. D'autres pourrait mal prendre certaines de ses répliques ou de ses gestes. Je sais que ça pourrait lui causer des ennuis. Et je pense qu'elle s'en fou et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a répondu. Ou bien qu'elle mesure pas les conséquences. Moi, j'en ai rien a faire : j'aime les femmes qui ont du répondant et du caractère, mais seulement quand elles sont pas dans mon lit. Dans ce cas là, ça doit filer droit!

On arrive dans le quartier, où se trpuve la salle de gym de Lumpy, qui a totalement changé en quelques mois. C'est désert, ça tombe en ruine. Ça craint. Bobby et moi n'avons même pas remarqué le changement. C'est vrai que ça fait un bail qu'on est pas venu ; avant, on venait voir le vieux au moins une fois par mois. On s'entrainait dans sa salle avant que Clay ait la bonne idée d'installer du matos de boxe et de muscu directement dans le club.

A l'intérieur, rien n'a changé : un ring et des sacs toujours aussi vieux, la même faune toujours aussi gonflée, l'odeur de transpiration et de renfermé. Et toujours le même gars entrain d'entrainer.

« - Hey Lumpy, comment tu vas?

- Bien et toi? Oh, Bobby! »

On le salut, et il nous répond toujours aussi chaleureusement. Juice est parti dans le bureau du fond pour refiler les stéroïdes ; notre boulot, à Bobby et moi, c'est de tenir Lump éloigné de la transaction.

« - Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Rupert? »

Et aussi de savoir ce qui se passe dans le quartier, parce que c'est vraiment bizarre que tout ferme. Surtout sans que SAMCRO soit au courant.

« - Ah, il a fermé il y a environ six semaines. Après que le mont de piété ai plié boutique. Et Léo, un mois avant ça.

- Ils se sont cassés la figure? »

La question de Bobby est logique, même si ça m'étonnerai. Ce quartier a toujours bien tourné, avec des boutiques qui étaient là depuis longtemps et qui étaient toujours remplie. C'est comme si Floyd mettait la clef sous la porte demain : on pourrait se poser des questions!

…

« - Oh non, non, non, non! Ils leur ont fait une offre qu'ils pouvaient pas refuser.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Une entreprise d'intérêts collectifs est venue pour racheter le quartier. »

Voilà la gangrène de Charming, ce que nous autre Sons essayons d'empêcher depuis des années : le rachat de quartier entier, l'expropriation, et la construction a outrance. On doit pouvoir garder le contrôle sur la ville, c'est comme ça que nos affaires restent couvertes. Et pour ça, on doit absolument éviter toutes dérives. Clay s'y est employé depuis qu'il a repris les rênes du club, et personne n'a jamais contesté, pas même moi. Je sais que pour réussir a vendre des armes, pour faire vivre le club, Charming doit être et rester une petite ville, avec une police restreinte qu'on peut se mettre dans la poche.

« - Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un gars en costume est ensuite venu chaque semaine. A chaque fois, il avait un peu plus d'argent, et un peu moins de patience.

- Quel gars?

- Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fou! Si je vends cet endroit, je n'ai plus rien.

C'est malheureux a dire, mais Lumpy a raison : il n'a rien d'autre que cet endroit. Il travaille et vit dans ce local. C'est tout ce qu'il possède, comme la plupart des autres propriétaires des boutiques du quartier.

Juice réapparait et nous fait un signe de tête nous indiquant que la transaction a été faite. On va finir par partir, mais, il faut penser a parler de tout ça à Clay, Y'a un truc louche la dessous, Tig aussi l'a senti.

…

J'entre dans la salle à la suite de Tig et Bobby. Et tandis qu'ils vont tailler la causette au proprio des lieux, je me faufile vers le bureau du fond.

J'ai appelé John, l'un des boxeurs de Lumpy avant de venir ; c'est lui qui va acheter l'intégralité des stéroïdes. Sans que le patron le sache. Ce petit vieux a toujours été en bon terme avec e club, mais il est sacrément naïf pour croire que ses gars ne tournent qu'à l'entrainement et à l'eau.

Le mec entre à ma suite, alors que j'ouvre mon sac à dos, celui dont Léna c'est allégrement foutu.

« - Tu les as?

- Ouais, ils sont là. »

Il en sort le paquet contenant les 25 flacons et me tend les billets.

« - C'est bon.

- Cool! »

Je referme mon sac, empoche les billets, une fois avoir vérifié la somme, et vais rejoindre le sergent d'arme et le secrétaire. Eux et Lumpy sont entrain de discuter de je ne sais quoi, mais ça fou le vieux en rogne, et triste aussi.

On va finir par se casser. Direction la seconde livraison!

…

« - Salut chéri. »

Concentré comme je suis a tenir le miroir de madame, j'ai même pas vu mon VP rentrer dans la pièce. Faut dire que c'est une activité hautement dangereuse et prenante qui demande une concentration extrême... surtout quand c'est Gemma qui utilise la petite glace. Elle est capable de vous tuer avec une pince a épiler si vous la faite rater son épilation de sourcils!

« - Je dérange?

- Ouais. Merci. »

Je pose le miroir que je tenais, sur le lit, sans faire attention à l'air crispé de Gemma, qui n'a pas fini sa séance beauté. J'aime ma femme, mais lui servir de salon de beauté vivant, je passe mon tour! Aussi je suis assez content de voir arriver Jax dans la chambre.

« - Comment ça a été avec Luke?

- Il s'accroche à son histoire. Il va voir avec Jimmy, nous donner des nouvelles. »

Ouais, un irlandais en vaut un autre. Surtout ceux qui vivent loin du pays. Je pense pas qu'il appelle Jimmy, où alors pas pour lui demander quoi que ce soit nous concernant.

« - J'ai le numéro de la boutique d'Ashby.

- Il est huit heures plus tôt à Belfast. Il y a surement encore quelqu'un. »

Je prends le papier des mains de Jax en sortant mon téléphone pour donner le tout à ma femme. Je sais pas comment il a obtenu le numéro, et j'ai pas super envie de savoir en faite. Mais, une chose est sûre, il a bien joué le coup. Rappeler Belfast, c'est son idée, et c'est intelligent. Vaut mieux vérifier avant de débarquer et de s'apercevoir que c'était juste une blague sacrément pourrie.

« - Tu es prête a rappeler Maureen?

- Oui. »

Gemma prend la petite feuille jaune sur laquelle est inscrite un numéro sans aucune autres indications et s'apprête à la lire lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

June Stahl.

…

« - Bonjour. »

Et merde! Non mais franchement, qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça? Le sort s'acharne, Dieu me hait! Après les révélations d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, avec les savons que je vais passer à Tara et Tig, et ceux qu'on déjà reçu Jax et Clay, manquait plus qu'une visite de la salope blonde la plus vicieuse que je connaisse. Karma de merde!

« - Contente de voir que vous vous sentez mieux.

- Ouais, je suis l'image même de la santé! »

C'est bon, t'as sorti ta vanne? Ta fait de l'esprit? T'as dit bonjour? Bah tu peux t'en aller maintenant! Reviens quand je me serais levée et que je pourrais te détruire ta sale tronche avec le moniteur d'électrocardiogramme qui est à coté de moi.

« - Je vais devoir lui parler... seule. »

Jax s'assoit, près à ne pas bouger. C'est bien mon fils, ça ; déterminé et tête de mule. Pourtant, qu'est ce que je crains, moi personnellement? Plus grand chose... par contre, elle, c'est différent! Mais bon, je dis rien, je vais en taule ; je dis quelque chose, je vais en taule ; je lui explose la face, je vais en taule. Dans tout les cas, c'est minimum trente ans de placard. Alors laissez moi m'amuser un peu!

« - Ça ira. Cette salope peut rien me faire de plus.

- Ne la sous-estime pas. Elle a été rétrogradée. Elle est désespérée. »

L'info est bonne a prendre, merci chéri.

« - Hey! Je suis dans la pièce les enfants!

- Ouais, on sait On aimerai juste que tu n'y sois pas. »

Jax finit par se lever et par sortir, à contre cœur. Stahl a l'air d'avoir mal pris notre petite conversation : tant mieux si ça l'ébranler un peu, on va pas la plaindre.

…

Clay me rejoint dans le couloir et on va sortir de l'espace sécurisé de Saint Thomas pour pouvoir discuter. Ou plutôt pour que je puisse parler. Cette pétasse de l'ATF débarque vraiment au mauvais moment, alors qu'on allait appeler Belfast. Et je tiens pas a rester trop longtemps dans le flou à propos de cette histoire : il me faut des réponses.

« - Cette nana est vraiment une emmerdeuse finie! Elle sait plus quoi inventer pour nous faire chier! »

Je me retourne vers le prèz, qui vient de parler.

« - On doit pas laisser Gemma seule. Il faut que quelqu'un veille à ce que Stahl lui prenne pas trop la tête et la presse pas comme un citron.

- Ma mère est pas une balance! »

Il a raison. Stahl est prête a tout pour nous prendre la tête... et pour nous faire tomber. Et utiliser Gemma serai dans ses cordes. Je sais que ma mère ne dira rien, mais cette blondasse va pas la lâcher. Elle a été entrainé pour devenir la reine des langues de vipères. A moins que ce soit naturel chez elle?

« - Je sais Jax. C'est juste pour garder le contrôle. On pourrait demander à Juice ou à Chibs de rester à l'hosto. »

Il a raison : c'est plus un système de garde rapprochée, pour empêcher l'ATF de trop approcher. Pour que Gemma soit tranquille et pas emmerdée toutes les heures par ces charognards. Malheureusement, on a besoin que tout les mecs soient opérationnels au cas où. On cherche de l'argent, on va partir je ne sais où et je ne sais quand pour récupérer Abel. On a pas beaucoup de temps. Alors on a besoin de mains.

« - On va avoir besoin d'eux Clay. On peut pas se permettre de perdre des gars maintenant.

- Tu proposes quoi? Je pense pas que ta mère serait heureuse de se retrouver avec des crow-eaters comme garde malade. Elle a besoin de calme, et ces greluches font peur à personne! »

Mais j'ai mon idée.

« - Léna. »

Clay me regarde de travers ; je vois où ses réflexions l'emmènent.

« - Écoutes, elle doit galérer au club en ce moment vu que son frère est pas là. On peut toujours lui proposer. Si on voit que elle et ma mère sont prête a s'entretuer au bout de quelques heures, alors je la renvoie bosser au garage et on oubliera mon idée. »

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis acquiesce de la tête.

« - Okay. Dis lui de venir. »

…

La porte se ferme : d'un coup, le stresse monte. J'aurais préféré qu'ils restent là, avec moi, pour me soutenir. Pas que je sois incapable de gérer une blondasse désespérée, mais c'est juste parce que, assise dans ce lit, je me sens pas au top de ma forme. Je n'ai plus l'avantage du terrain. Mes mots et mes petites piques n'auront surement pas le même effet. Et je déteste me sentir faible ou désemparée.

« - La famille qui déteste ensemble. »

Je la vois marcher autour du lit : elle m'énerve déjà.

« - Je voulais vous remercier pour vous être rendue. Ça nous fait gagner du temps, et l'argent du contribuable. »

Arrête de tourner autour du pot pétasse et lance toi! Quoi? Tu veux te foutre de ma gueule? Bah bas y, je suis pas vraiment en position de te mettre mon poing dans ta petite gueule de blonde manipulatrice.

« - Des nouvelles de votre petit-fils?

- N'est-ce pas à vous qu'il faut le demander? »

Putain de merde! Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle vient demander ça? Elle croit quoi? Que c'est moi qui gère ce problème? Que je suis au courant depuis le début? Pas super maligne la bimbo!

« - Hé bien, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons d'après le niveau de coopération que nous avons reçu. Le Docteur Knowles semble un peu vague sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Je n'ai pas voulu savoir. J'étais entrain d'être piégée par vous, vous vous souvenez? »

Tu veux la jouer sournoise? Allons y! Je me doute que Tara t'as rien dis, et vaut mieux en faite si elle tient a rester la régulière de Jax. La trahison amène la mort, pour les régulière aussi.

« - Cette attitude ne va pas vraiment vous servir. »

Me servir? Ou te servir? De toute façon, qu'est ce que j'ai a perdre? Je suis bonne pour la prison, pour un meurtre sûr, peut être deux. Je ne verrais pas grandir Abel, peut importe l'endroit où il se trouvera. Comment pourrait-elle me punir plus?

« - J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère.

- Une femme sage.

- Je la détestai. »

Tout comme toi, salope!

« - Et elle est morte! »

Hm, je crois que je t'ai fait redescendre de ton petit nuage! T'as l'air bien conne avec cet air sur le visage... Enfin, maintenant que je t'ai remise en place et que les compteurs sont a zéro, on va pouvoir passer à ce pour quoi je suis là.

« - Bref, faisons quand même le deal.

- Il y a un problème. »

Pardon? J'ai du louper un truc là, non?

« - Hé bien, voyez vous, quand l'avocat US a signé le deal, c'était très précis. Très littéral. Vous êtiez censé vous rendre ce matin.

« - J'étais revenue. C'est pas ma faute si mon cœur avait un putain d'autre plan!

- Je sais, je sais! Écoutez, je veux juste vous donner un conseil : ça peut s'arranger »

C'est bon, j'ai compris. Elle va annuler le deal, ou peut être me mettre la pression pour autre chose. Comme des informations sur Abel ; mon petit-fils contre le deal.

« - Si vous parlez à Tara et lui rafraichissez la mémoire à propos de l'irlandais alors, dans ce cas, je serais peut être capable de vous aider.

- Je le jure devant Dieu, je vais vous tuer... »

J'ai pas pu me retenir, et si j'avais pas été menotté, je lui aurais arraché les yeux et les aurai bouffé.

« - Doucement Sweetheart! On ne voudrais pas que ce petit cœur s'emballe de nouveau! »

Un médecin entre alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'affole de nouveau ; elle fait sortir cette satanée langue de vipère qui, une fois derrière la porte, me regarde avec des yeux de fouine vicieuse. Cette garce va me rendre folle!

…

Je me suis installé sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, près de la chapelle pour téléphoner à Léna. Elle a décroché dès la seconde sonneries, pensant surement qu'il s'agirait d'Hap. Pourtant, rien dans sa voix ne démontrait qu'elle était déçue que ce soit moi à l'autre bout du fil. Et elle a accepté sans rechigner ma demande.

« - Tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'emmène? Tu peux demander à Piney?

- Il est parti y'a un moment. Il devrait pas tarder à arriver à Saint Thomas, s'il n'y est pas déjà. Je vais demander à un des mécanos.

- Prends la voiture de Gemma, sinon. Les clefs sont dans le bureau. »

Un blanc, qui s'éternise.

« - Euh, t'es sur Jax? Je pense pas qu'elle apprécierai que je l'utilise... »

Réaction intelligente, en temps normal. Ma mère déteste qu'on touche à sa précieuse voiture. Après les soucis qu'elle a eu avec cet enculé de Weston, Clay a voulu la lui faire changer, pensant que la voiture avait réellement touché le parapet en béton. Gem a toujours refusé, préférant la passer en carrosserie et débourser une fortune. Cependant, vu sa position actuelle, je pense pas que ce genre de détail lui importe vraiment.

« - T'inquiètes pas. Évite juste de l'abimer. »

Elle va finir par accepter et raccrocher. Et je vais rejoindre Clay qui, justement est en compagnie de second First Nine de SAMCRO. Je le salue et entre dans la pièce vouée au recueillement pour passer un second coup de fils : à défaut de laisser ma mère appeler en Irlande, je vais prendre les devants. A l'intérieur de la salle, Chibs et Ope discute, j'y serais donc tranquille, sans risques que l'on vienne m'interrompre.

Je compose le numéro sur mon pré-payé et attends. La communication est longue a s'établir.

« - Ashby. »

Au bout deux ou trois minutes, j'entends enfin la sonnerie caractéristique, puis une voix féminine. Jeune.

« - Ouais, je voudrais parler à Maurenn.

- Pas là. Qui est-ce? »

Ça commence mal.

« - Un ami. Qui est-ce?

- Une fille! »

Et en plus, elle a du répondant!

« - Il a un nom l'ami?

- Tu sais quand elle sera de retour?

- Elle ne reviendra pas. »

On est vraiment mal barré... je suis pas d'humeur a tourner autour du pot ou a attendre gentiment qu'on me rappelle.

« - Écoutes, c'est très important que je lui parle!

- Tellement important que tu peux pas me donner un nom?

- Prends juste ce numéro.

- Embrasse juste mon cul! Comment je peux savoir que t'es pas un flic? »

Putain, mais c'est pas vrai! Elle se fou de ma gueule?

« - Écoutes! Dis lui que quelqu'un de Charming a besoin de lui parler de nouveau. De mère à mère. Elle saura ce que ça veut dire. Maintenant, prends ce numéro! »

Je me suis emporté, et les têtes que tirent mon meilleur pote et l'écossais sont là pour m'en informer. Je file le numéro à la nana de Belfast, avant de raccrocher et d'aller m'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Je suis épuisé.

Je vais rester là un bon quart d'heure, assis comme une larve, les yeux fermés. Cette journée est vraiment merdique. Ma mère, cette garce de l'ATF, Abel et ce coup de fil Irlandais. J'ai l'impression que tout ça couve depuis des semaines alors que, finalement, ça fait que quelques jours. Je suis sur les nerfs, et cela va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

…

Putain de merde! On a déconné. On s'est fait baiser comme des cons. Et part les Calaveras en plus! Ces enculés s'en sont pris à Juice alors qu'il était entrain de revendre le reste des médoc à l'une de ses connaissances : un camé surnommé Chicken Man, parce qu'il a la tremblotte et qu'il avale n'importe quoi quand c'est le cas. L'attardé c'est ensuite fait éjecté de la camionnette dans un état pitoyable, son top rocker en moins.

Dans d'autres cas, on se serai foutu de sa gueule, avec délectation même. Mais là, la responsabilité nous revenait, à Bobby et moi, de l'escorter, et pas de le ramener pleins d'ecchymoses et sans argent, ni dope. Parce que, en plus de nous avoir ridiculisé, il nous ont dépouillé. On a plus rien, et surtout plus une tune pour financer le voyage pour retrouver Abel.

En bon pote, on a quand même ramassé Juice et on l'a emmené à l'hosto... enfin, il a pu se ramener tout seul, avec un peu de mal quand même. J'allais quand même pas le porter!

Clay, Jax, Piney, Chibs et Opie sont dans l'un des couloirs de Saint Thomas quand on fini par débarquer : va falloir penser a ouvrir un chapitre dans cet endroit, on y passe de plus en plus de temps. Sans compter que certains y ont même leurs régulières! Ça aurai fière allure dans le dos d'un blousons « Sons Of Anarchy – California – St Thomas », non? La section de l'hôpital Saint Thomas, regroupant les bras cassés et les retraités des SOA, c'est vendeur!

…

J 'ai sacrément eu peur quand j'ai vu débarquer Juice, l'arcade et les pommettes ouvertes. On l'envoi vendre des médocs, et mon ancien protégé reviens amoché comme après un combat de boxe.

« - Ils m'ont pris mon blouson.

- QUOI? »

Me dites pas que mes oreilles écossaises ont bien entendu et compris ce que vient de dire cet abruti fini? Et bah si, il l'a dit... Faut vraiment être con pour se faire enlever son top rocker comme ça. C'est le genre de truc qui va lui valoir des railleries et, surement, pas mal de problèmes.

« - Ta as laissé ce club de marionnette te prendre ton blouson? »

Habituellement, un membre a qui cela arrive retourne presque au stade de prospect car, sans son cuir sur le dos, un Sons n'est rien. Et pas question d'en refaire un autre : le seul qu'on peut porter, c'est l'original. Si on est pas en mesure de remettre la main dessus alors... oh, je préfère ne pas y penser! Et il a l'air de le savoir aussi vu la tronche qu'il tire!

« - Où étiez vous tout les deux? »

Piney s'approche de Juice pour regarder les dégâts. C'est peut-être le seul a s'inquiéter plus pour l'état du gamin que pour son blouson. Je me sens un peu con pour le coup, j'aurais dû me préoccuper de ça plutôt que d'une veste.

« - C'est ma faute.

- Non, c'est notre faute à tous.

- Non! J'ai laissé faire. »

Ferme là, Juicy! Tu t'enfonces! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi tu te serais laissé faire? Je comprends pas tout là...

« - Fais chier.

- Je crois savoir où on peut le trouver. Je viens de raccrocher avec TO. Les Bastards ont des infos sur l'endroit où les Mayans peuvent monter leur trafic d'héroïne. »

...

Je me sens tellement con, c'est affreux! J'ai laissé ces connards de Calaveras me défoncer la gueule et me prendre mon blouson ; j'ai même pas cherché à me défendre quand j'ai compris que je faisais pas le poids. Pas même un sursaut d'orgueil.

Et maintenant, je regrette de pas m'être fait plus amocher. Peut-être que, si je j'avais pas lâché l'affaire, j'aurais toujours mon top-rocker sur le dos. Ou peut-être que je serai mort.

« - Je crois savoir où on peut le trouver. Je viens de raccrocher avec TO. Les Bastards ont des infos sur l'endroit où les Mayans peuvent monter leur trafic d'héroïne. »

Retrouver les Mayans, c'est retrouver les Calaveras qui bosse pour eux. Et ça pourrait me permettre de me venger et de récupérer mon cuir. Je tiens pas a redevenir un prospect. C'est le pire des déshonneur!

« - La zone industrielle de Make Hill. Tig, Bobby et Chibs, vous y allez.

- J'y vais aussi. Je peux rien faire ici. »

Je les vois partir ; je suis encore plus déprimé, vu que je reste avec mes deux First Nine, les membres fondateurs du club. Les mecs qui font la pluie et le beau temps chez les Sons... Karma de merde!

Lors, quand je me tourne vers eux, je peux pas faire grand chose, sinon m'excuser et espérer que j'aurais pas le droit aux pires châtiments qu'on pourra me réserver. Parce que, niveau idée bizarre, Clay, c'est le roi! J'ai toujours des cicatrices là où m'a fait agrafer une pancarte avec écrit dessus « enfant légèrement attardé, s'il vous plait adopté moi ».

« - Je suis désolé!

- Allez héros, on y va! On va te remettre ton blouson!

- Ça fait mal? »

Oh l'enfoiré, il vient de me coller une tape sur le cul! J'AI MAL!

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	32. Pacte avec le Diable part 3

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Enfin un nouveau chapitre pour vous lecteurs fidèles, ou petits nouveaux de la rentrée! Que je suis contente d'être de retour après 3 bonnes semaines d'absences... et pour bien commencer je voudrais remercier **Moiaudrey**, nouvelle revieweuse qui, je l'espere, sera assidue et aimera tout autant ces nouveaux chapitres!

Je ne dois pas non plus oublier **Edeinn**, dont le hérisson revieweur c'est fait lamentablement écrasé sur la route (j'ai encore des épines dans les roues... saleté de bestiole!). a moins que tu l'ai lachement mangé pendant ton camping! Bref, reviens vite miss... j'ai cru mourir sans nouvelles de toi! (le mélodrame est de retour!)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, j'oubliais presque le plus important! C'est bientot le début de la saison 5 et je suis excitée comme une puce... j'ai hate de voir mama Gemma redevenir une femme fatale qui fait tourner les têtes et savoir pourquoi y'a une escorte girl sur la moto de Jax et aussi, pourquoi Chibs porte la combinaison (so sexy par ailleurs) de taulard! Et, en même temps, j'ai appris que le club va apprendre certains vilains secrets de Juice ... bouhouuuuuuuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Pauvre Juicy d'amûûûûûûûûûûr!

Vous trouvez que je parle trop? Ouais, moi aussi mais je suis tellement contente! Allez, j'arrête de vous gaver et place au chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

J'ai préféré accompagner Bobby, Chibs et Tig plutôt que de rester à St Thomas, a me tourner les pouces ; j'ai besoin d'action, pas de me lamenter. Opie aussi nous a suivit. On aura surement besoin de renfort, alors on va pas cracher dessus.

Et puis on a aussi Chucky dans l'équipe, ne l'oublions pas! Bobby a bien vu le truc : entre nous tous, seul la tronche de Tig n'a pas été repéré par les CL. Lui et Chuck sont donc chargés de rentrer dans l'entrepot. Comment? On improvisera! Pour le moment, on attend les Grim Bastards là où ils nous avaient ramené le mec qui avait fait les faux papier pour Cameron Hayes.

Les mecs sont ponctuels, et tardent pas a arriver.

« - On a suivit l'un des lieutenant de Salazar et deux autres Calaveras à une maison de provision auxiliaire. Ils sont venus tout les jours. Madina Industries. Maintenant, ça peut juste être un travail de jour pour mexicains, mais je pense que c'est plus que ça.

- Okay. Merci, frère.

- Tu as besoin de nous pour vous soutenir?

- Non mec, ça ira.

- Bonne chasse! »

On laisse les gars partir avant de retourner dans le van ; à l'intérieur, on sort une carte pour trouver les lieux. On monte pas de plan sans voir l'entrepôt : on improvisera.

…

« - Tu m'as demandé?

- Ouais.

- Qu'y a t-il? »

Je referme la porte de la chambre et me tourne vers Gemma, toujours allongée dans son lit. Mon statut de médecin me permet d'aller et venir dans le secteur surveillé sans problèmes ni contrôle. Elle le sait, et elle en profite ne pas se retrouver seule.

« - Stahl est venue. »

Je m'attendais à la trouver fatigué, inquiète, vulnérable. Tout ce qu'elle devrait être dans une telle situation. Mais, une fois encore, je me retrouve face à la Gemma inquisitrice, face à celle que je déteste depuis toujours. Celle qui entre dans votre tête, vous manipule et vous fait craquer. Et moi, aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée : je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

« - Elle m'a menacé de ne pas accepter mon deal. Je suppose que je ne me suis pas officiellement rendue.

- Mais tu l'as appelé! Elle savait... »

C'est insensé! Gemma l'a prévenu de ses intentions, pourquoi l'ATF voudrait la foutre dans le merde? Au contraire, Stahl devrait être contente de son retour, elle peut mettre son sale meurtre sur le dos de quelqu'un. De façon officielle.

« - Elle est désespérée. Elle m'a mis la pression pour avoir des infos sur l'irlandais. »

Elle me cache quelque chose. Quel rapport avec l'Irlandais? Pourquoi m'a t-elle appelé?

« - Ton nom est apparu.

- Elle était dans la pièce lorsque le FBI m'a interrogé. »

Ne me dites pas qu'elle pense que j'ai parlé?! Jamais je ne l'aurais fait!

« - Je ne leur ai rien dit! »

J'arrive pas a croire qu'elle puisse penser ça de moi! Elle n'aura donc jamais confiance!

« - Que leur as tu dit?

- Ce que Jax a dit. Cameron a tué Mi-Couille, m'a ligoté et a pris Abel. »

Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit et redit. Ce qu'on m'a dit de dire. Et je ne démords pas de mon histoire même si, au final, les choses sont un peu différentes ; j'ai laissé de coté les liens entre SAMCRO et Hayes, ma participation pour lui extraire des balles, ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il a pris Abel. Pour le coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entièrement intégré la façon de faire des régulières : taire les vérités, mentir, peut importe les conséquences. Et je déteste ça.

« - Il n'y a rien que tu ais pu faire contre ça?

- Il avait une arme pointée sur ma tête! »

Elle a pas du souvent se retrouver dans le même cas : que pouvais je faire au juste?

« - Et si ça avait été ton bébé? »

Pardon? J'ai du mal comprendre... j'aimerai vraiment que ce soit le cas.

« - Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

- Si c'était ta chair et ton sang, tu l'aurais protégé quitte a prendre cette balle! »

Je ne me suis pas trompée, elle l'a bien dit. C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'elle puisse dire a ce moment là. La chose la plus horrible qu'elle puisse imaginer. Penser que je n'ai rien fait car ce n'est pas mon enfant... elle est là depuis le début, elle sait à quel point je me suis investie et a quel point j'aime cet enfant.

« - C'est incroyablement cruel! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu!

- Tout sauf le sauver. »

Elle sait exactement quoi dire, quels mots feront le plus mal. Je la hais quand elle est comme cela. Elle sait comment faire culpabiliser, et cela marche. Je ne peux contenir mes pleurs ; j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je ne voyais pas quoi faire de plus.

Pourtant, je me sens coupable. Tellement coupable : le prospect s'est fait tuer pour nous protéger, Abel et moi, tandis que moi je n'ai rien tenté. Je me suis retrouvée au sol, faisant tout pour sauver ma peau, voyant l'irlandais me prendre Abel. Gemma a raison : je n'ai rien fait. Et j'aurais du. Je suis lâche.

…

Je l'a pousse dans ses retranchements, pour obtenir la vérité, et elle fond en larme. Une fois de plus, elle me semble émotive, plus que d'habitude.

« - Tu l'es de combien de temps? »

Vu son regard, j'ai donc tapé dans le mile : je m'en doutais depuis un moment. Depuis l'engueulade avec Jax, lorsque l'on vidait la maison de mon père. Déjà là, pour peu, elle avait fondu en larme. Ajouté à ça les nombreux vomissements, fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre. Toute mère comprendrais.

« - Six semaines... Personne ne sait. Avec ce qui se passe, ça n'a pas de sens. »

Six semaines, c'était peu après la mort de Luann, à peu de chose près. Elle a bien caché son jeu!

« - Tu es plutôt la reine des secrets en ce moment.

- Oui. J'ai appris de la meilleure! »

Je dois bien lui reconnaître ça : elle apprend vite, et ça fera d'elle une grande First Old Lady.

« - Je suppose que c'est Jax?

- Oui. »

Il y aura au moins une bonne nouvelle dans la journée!

« - Bien!

- C'est tout? Bien?

- Pour le moment! Ce n'est pas vraiment en position d'influence! »

Que veux tu que je te dise? Non mais oh! T'es pas la seule avec des problèmes médicaux et des secrets sur les bras, alors on se calme!

Ça frappe à la porte ; Margaret Murphy.

« - Est ce que je peux vous parler, s'il vous plait, docteur? »

Tara me jette un regard assassin avant de se lever et de suivre sa patronne en dehors de la pièce.

…

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à l'hôpital, toutes les Dyna sont rangées bien en ligne près de la porte, mais le van n'est plus là. Ne sachant pas où me rendre pour trouver la chambre de Gemma, et préférant ne pas demander à l'accueil, j'appelle Jax, qui ne répond pas, et finis par me rabattre sur Clay.

« - Ouais.

- Désolée de te déranger Clay mais, je suis à Saint Thomas, et je sais pas où est la chambre de Gemma. »

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du combiner. Mince, mauvais début!

« - Attends moi à l'entrée, je passe te chercher. »

Je raccroche avec une grimace. Je le sens mal... pas vous?

…

Jax fait vraiment les choses à moitié! Il fait venir la frangine d'Happy, mais il lui dit pas où faut qu'elle aille. D'un coté, c'est pas plus mal : je vais pouvoir la briefer par moi-même. J'abandonne Juice aux bons soins des infirmières et de Piney, et descends trouver la gamine, qui m'attend sagement. Elle vient à ma rencontre lorsqu'elle me voit arriver, pas vraiment sur d'elle.

« - Désolée Clay, j'aurais préféré pas te déranger, mais je voulais pas demander à l'entrée.

- T'as bien fait. Viens. »

Son air penaud s'estompe et elle vient se placer à ma droite alors que je me dirige vers les ascenseurs. J'attends qu'on soit à l'intérieur, seuls, pour enchainer.

« - Jax t'as expliqué ce qu'on attendait de toi?

- Juste que je devais rester avec Gemma. Surveiller les allers et venus dans la chambre. Rien de plus. Y'a un soucis? »

Quand je dis que mon VP déconne! Il lui a pas dit non plus le plus important : si on lui demande de venir, c'est pas juste pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et discuter chiffons avec ma femme, ou pour lui tenir son miroir. Ça, je sais faire. Et j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour le gérer. Mais Stahl... c'est pas vraiment que j'ai besoin d'aide pour ça non plus, mais je peux pas gérer Gemma, les Irlandais, la traque d'Abel, l'ATF, et maintenant les Calaveras. Ça fait trop. Et surtout que je veux pas rajouter de soucis supplémentaire à ma régulière.

« - L'ATF.

- On prend les mêmes et on recommence. »

Sa réflexion m'arrache un sourire. Elle y a pas eu affaire, mais elle a l'air d'avoir été mise en condition. Pas besoin de lui faire un topo sur ça, on gagnera du temps.

« - Exactement... assure toi juste que Stahl vienne pas l'emmerder. »

A ce moment, on croise la directrice de l'hôpital, suivit à quelques mètres près par Tara ; Léna a le bon sens de se taire en les croisant. Mais elle ré-attaque à peine est-on devant la zone sécurisé, là où je me suis arrêté. Elle doit se douter que, de l'autre coté, ça grouille de flics : si elle veut poser des questions, c'est maintenant.

« - Et si elle débarque, je fais quoi?

- Improvise. »

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête : elle souffle bruyamment, puis me fait signe qu'elle est prête.

…

Je souffle un bon coup, en prenant l'ampleur de ma tâche. Je suis venue pour jouer les garde malade, et je deviens un garde du corps... Les Sons sont-ils seulement capable de dire la vérité?

J'entre dans la zone sécurisé à la suite du prèz mais ce dernier s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre.

« - Elle est au courant?

- Nan. »

Ils se foutent de ma gueule?

« - Et, ça aussi ça fait parti du boulot?

- Je suis pas fou, je vais pas le lui dire moi-même. »

Oh la merde! Les chiens, ils me donnent en pâture! On me lâche au milieu de l'arène après m'avoir enduit de sauce barbecue … JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ENTRECOTE! Je ne veux pas que la lionne Gemma me bouffe toute crue!

Je serre les dents et lâche un regard lourd de reproches à mon interlocuteur, tandis que celui-ci me renvoie un sourire sadique.

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!

…

Je descend du van, vérifiant que personne ne m'a vu et je file vers le hangar. Devant, un mec monte la garde. Mon but est qu'il rentre dans le bâtiment, et que je puisse bloquer la porte et y entrer aussi. Avec notre cher Chucky gonflé a bloc!

« - Je suis là pour prendre des fournitures pour mon boss mais j'ai... j'ai oublié toute la paperasse.

- D'accord, vous avec un numéro de PO?

- Non, non. Je n'ai rien.

- Hale, évacuation des eaux usées... H-A-L-E. »

Le mec, à l'entrée, un mexicain d'une trentaine d'année prend au sérieux ma demande. Il vérifie dans son carnet.

« - C'est pas là. Laissez moi vérifier dans l'ordinateur! Je reviens. »

Et bingo!

Chucky va pas tarder à me rejoindre, traversant le parking en sautillant comme un lapin : ce mec a une case en moins.

« - Viens, viens! Dépêche! »

Une fois qu'on est entrés dans l'entrepôt, la porte refermée, je choppe deux bloc notes et j'en tends un a mon « super équipier ».

« - Prends ça! Tu vas prendre l'aile de droite. Joue la mexicain! »

Avec sa tronche de cake, il passera inaperçu dans le décor!

« - Qu'est ce que je fais si je vois quelque chose?

- Tu dois revenir dans ce van vivant! Maintenant, go! »

Qu'est ce que je suis censé lui dire? Tu te déguises en lapin pour sortir discrètement? Tu leur fais un strip intégral pour leur montrer que t'es là? Elle est conne sa question! « Je fais quoi? » Bah tu te fais discret et tu rejoins le van!

Je prends l'aile de gauche sur une dizaine de mètre quand je finis par tomber sur le truc qu'il faut : un planning de livraison dans lequel le plus gros client n'est autre que la prison de Stockton.

…

Les gars sont dans le bâtiment depuis peu de temps, mais ça n'empêche qu'on est pas rassuré : on a pas de moyens pour vois ce qu'ils font, ni s'ils sont dans la merde. Si Tig ou Chucky se fait chopper, on pourra rien faire : depuis le van, on est aveugle.

Plongés dans le silence, on entend tous parfaitement bien le son de plusieurs bécanes qui débarquent et contournent le van pour aller se garer. Par le par-brise, je vois d'ailleurs que c'est des CL, dont Salazar. Ça craint! On peut pas les aider sans se faire remarquer. Ils sont vraiment seuls pour le coup.

Heureusement que Chibs a l'idée de prévenir le Sergent d'Arme en l'appelant via son portable. On peut le prévenir, rien de plus. En espérant qu'ils ne leur arriveront rien : les Calaveras viennent de nous montrer a quel point ils sont déterminés et ont la haine, en s'en prenant a l'un des nôtre. Faudrait pas qu'il en abime d'autre.

…

J'ai presque fini de photographier la liste lorsque mon téléphone vibre ; je regarde pas de qui vient le coup de fil, ça ne peut être qu'un des gars du van.

« - Ouais.

_- Salazar arrive avec plusieurs de ses gars. Barrez vous!_ »

Chibs et une information importante et contrariante.

« - Merde! Je ferais mieux de trouver Chucky.

- Il est pas avec toi?

- Merde, merde, merde! Je viens de le trouver! »

Je raccroche et m'approche du groupe qui vient, en effet, de trouver, avec moi, notre super infiltré façon mexicain. Les Calaveras sont entrain de la malmener sévèrement et de lui coller quelques coups de poings dans le bide.

Je grimpe sur un élévateur et fonce dans une palette supportant des seaux de je sais quel produit, qui se déverse ensuite sur les CL. Les mecs se mettent a glisser et a patauger tandis que je récupère Monsieur « j'ai qu'un doigt à chaque main », et qu'on se tire en vitesse.

Dehors, Jax a déjà démarré le van et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues une fois qu'on s'est glissé dans le véhicule.

…

Je frappe deux coups légers sur le bois de la porte, espérant peut être qu'ils ne soient pas entendu, et qu'on ne m'invite pas a entrer. C'est fou ce qu'un tête à tête avec une Gemma, dans un hôpital, peut refroidir mon enthousiasme! Et plus les secondes passent, pire c'est.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, la voix de la First Old Lady se fait entendre ; alors, j'entre.

« - Salut.

- Salut Léna. On t'a laissé entrer? »

Gemma ne semble pas très différente de d'habitude, surement a t-elle retrouvé son maquillage. Même dans ce genre de moment, la femme de Clay reste au top de la mode ; moi, les quelques fois où j'ai dû séjourner dans un endroit aussi glauque et aseptisé, je ressemblais plus a un zombie, ou a une schizophrène en manque de traitement, qu'a une femme fatale!

« - Remercions Clay... sans lui, je passais pas!

- Et où est-il? »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance, les mains posées sur les montants du lit. J'hésite entre dire la vérité à la First Old Lady, quitte a mourir, les tympans percés par ses hurlements, ou m'enfuir.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Mais j'aurais pas le temps pour la seconde option...

« - Jax et Clay m'ont demandé de vieller sur toi? »

Je demande tout en faisant une grimace devant l'air contrarié de la quinqua. Finalement, y'aura pas besoin de la sauce pour qu'elle me dévore... elle me fait flipper!

Alors qu'elle s'apprête a répliquer, avec force et rage, je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement et lui dis de ne pas s'en prendre à moi, que je ne fais que suivre les demandes de son mari et de son fils.

« - Ils sont pas chié quand même!

- J'ai pas dis le contraire, tu remarqueras! »

Elle semble s'apaiser un peu, du moins elle ne déverse pas sa colère contre moi. Elle m'invite même a m'asseoir.

…

J'aime pas trop qu'on m'impose la présence d'un garde chiourme : je sais me débrouiller seule! Bon d'accord, je comprends le point de vu de Clay et Jax. Ils se font du soucis, et ils ont peur que Stahl ne me fasse craquer. Je suis incapable de les lâcher, ils le savent, mais dans cet endroit, ils ne me font plus entièrement confiance ; après tout, ce n'est pas eux qui ont essayé de se rendre! Je ne leur en veux pour cette attitude sur-protectrice. Ce qui m'ennuie vraiment, c'est qu'ils n'aient pas eu les couilles de me le dire. Il me lâche la frangine d'Happy dans les pattes et démerdez vous!

Même elle n'a pas l'air trop sur de ce qu'elle doit faire et, d'ailleurs, elle a pas l'air dans son élément tout court! Assise sur le fauteuil utilisé par Tara quelques minutes plus tôt, les bras sur les accoudoirs, elle joue avec ses doigts, le visage fermé et le regard fuyant. Quitte a ce qu'elle soit là, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose : autant discuter un peu. Après tout, cela fait des mois que Léna est à Charming, et elle reste un mystère pour moi. Elle m'évite, comme toute les autres filles d'ailleurs, n'adressant la parole qu'aux bikers et aux mécanos et ne taille de long discours qu'avec Chibs et son frère.

« - Comment va le travail? Les gars ne te rendent pas la vie trop dure? »

Elle relève les yeux, un peu surprise que je lance la conversation. Pourtant, elle me sourit et n'hésite pas a répondre. Elle a même l'air soulagé que je lui parle, ou simplement, que je l'égorge pas. Allez savoir ce que mes hommes ont pu raconter à mon égard!

« - Ça va. Tu sais, rien n'a changé depuis... Enfin si, ça a changé. Mais pas au garage.

- Tu t'enfonces!

- Je sais. Désolée. »

Sa réaction me fait sourire ; Léna, de ce qu'a pu me dire Clay, est une excellente recrue pour le garage. Personne n'a a s'en plaindre, ni dans le boulot, ni pour le caractère. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est plutôt l'autre partie de sa réponse : en dehors du garage.

« - Et en dehors du garage? Tu sais, ils ont une façon bien précise de voir les femmes. Une façon qui exclu qu'une fille traverse le club-house trop habillé et qu'elle mette les mains dans le cambouis.

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué! »

Mon interlocutrice se détend et m'adresse un sourire amusé et hautain. Comme si elle avait réglé des problèmes de ce coté-ci.

« - Tu as eu des problèmes?

- Non! Pas avec les gars en tout cas!

- Les crow-eater?

- Une régulière plutôt... celle de Juice. »

Cassie... je soupire en pensant que cette écarteuse de cuisses professionnelle ne m'a gère manqué! Je m'entends en général très bien avec les filles du club, qu'elles soient crow-eater ou régulières, tant qu'elle reconnaisse mon autorité. Mais elle, je la surveille en permanence, surement parce qu'elle passe par tout les lits possible, y compris celui de Jax, et qu'elle adresse un peu trop de sourire à Clay! Sa réputation de Marie-couche-toi-là n'est absolument pas usurpée! Et je suis assez contente que Léna l'est remise en place : je voudrais juste des détails.

« - Que c'est-il passé?

- Elle apprécie pas que j'ai les mains dans le cambouis et que, donc, je sois en contact avec son gars. Elle doit se sentir menacée.

- Elle se sent menacé par tout ce qui a une chatte et un cerveau!

- Ça en fait des ennemies! »

Je regarde la sœur de l'Unholy Ones tandis qu'elle répond à un texto sur son portable ; oui, Cassie a de quoi se sentir menacé... toute régulière ayant un mec volubile a de quoi se sentir menacé en sa présence car elle est mignonne, intelligente, et a du caractère. Un trio gagnant dans ce monde de mecs.

« - Tu l'as dit à ton frère? »

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, laissant ses gestes en suspend.

« - Non, je pense pas que ça aurai été une bonne idée. J'ai réglé les choses à ma façon : avec fermeté et délicatesse! »

Vu son attitude lorsqu'elle dit cela, je m'attend plutôt a ce qu'elle l'ai fait, certes avec fermeté, mais avec violence plus qu'avec délicatesse.

« - Hap aurai fait en sorte qu'elle disparaisse de la surface de la terre, et aurai surement envoyé Juice la rejoindre pour ne pas savoir tenir sa nana. Je préfère évité qu'il mette les pied dans le plat et qu'il maltraite l'un des membres pour moi.

- Il l'a fait lorsque tu es arrivée...

- Oops.

- Avec Tig.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? »

Pour être sincère, il n'a « maltraité » personne, mais il a clairement expliqué sa façon de penser au Sergent d'Armes lorsqu'il a surpris son regard insistant envers la jeune femme. Happy n'a pas élevé la voix, pas menacé, mais a fait comprendre a toutes les personnes présentent qu'il tuerai pour elle.

« - Si ça peut te rassurer, il s'est jamais rien passé avec lui! Il connait les limites.

- Détrompe toi, Léna. Il ne les connait pas. Et il ne veut pas les connaître.

- Ça me rassure pas, bizarrement!

- En réalité, hormis Jax et Clay, et j'espère ne pas me tromper, aucun n'a de limites. Et ne te fie pas à leurs airs aimables. Ils n'ont aucunes morale envers les non régulières. »

Je vois la sœur d'Happy détourner le regard, passablement gênée, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a deux minutes. Aurais-je dis quelque chose qu'elle aurait mal pris? Ou ce serait-il passé quelque chose, en faite? Une chose dont personne ne serai au courant... Je suis la First Old Lady, celle a qui toutes femmes se confit. Je tiens a savoir de quoi il retourne!

« - Un problème Léna? Y a t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler? »

Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« - Si j'ai tout bien compris, pour avoir la paix, faut que je me case?

- Exactement.

- Avec Happy sur mes talons, pas sur que les prétendants se bousculent aux portillons!

- Ils sont aussi cinglé qu'ils sont immoraux... Mais je pense que tu le sais. »

Elle allait répliquer quand Clay et Jax entrèrent dans la pièce, le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonnant. Pas besoin de parler, Léna se lève et sort pour nous laisser seule.

…

Qu'est ce que je peux me faire chier! L'idée de Jax, demander à Léna de garder un œil sur Gemma, est bonne, seulement, du coup, c'est moi qui n'ai plus rien à faire ; j'ai voulu congédier la sœur d'Happy mais, quand je suis arrivé devant la porte, les deux femmes avaient l'air en grande discussion. J'ai lâché l'affaire du coup : Gemma a besoin de se changer les idées. Je suis donc parti poser mon cul sur l'un des sièges inconfortable de la zone sécurisée, où je m'emmerde royalement!

Jax va finir par me téléphoner : lui, Tig et Bobby m'attendent quelques couloirs plus loin.

« - Chucky a vu deux Mayans qui gardaient une porte dans l'entrepôt.

- Ensuite, Salazar et deux CL se sont pointés

- Chucky a été un peu brutalisé. »

Ils font une belle brochette ces trois là : vous pensez qu'ils avaient répété leur discours avant de venir? L'avantage, c'est que j'ai une vue d'ensemble de ce qu'ils ont fait cet après midi!

« - Tu penses qu'ils sont sur nous? »

Ils ont juste éludé le truc le plus important : doit-on s'attendre à des représailles pour notre intrusion?

« - Je ne pense pas!

- Non. »

Point positif de l'affaire.

« - Bon, on sait où les Mayans coupent et mettent en sac l'héroïne.

- Et où il la transporte. »

Ah?! Aurait-on oublié de me préciser quelque chose?

« - J'ai pris une photo du programme de distribution. Il y a une livraison à la prison de Stockton toutes les semaines. La prochaine, demain après midi.

- Bien. »

J'aime mes petits elfes! Ce sont les meilleurs!

Le portable de Jax se met à sonner.

« - Belfast. »

Sans remercier les gars, Jax et moi nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Gemma : on entre dans la chambre, sans frapper et la frangine d'Happy se lève et s'éclipse sans un mot.

…

Jax me tend son téléphone à peine la porte fermée par Léna. Il ne me dit pas qui est à l'autre bout du fils : pas besoin, je m'en doute. Je prends le prépayé et décroche.

« - Oui?

- _Gemma? C'est Maurren_. »

J'inspire un grand coup, tout comme mon interlocutrice.

« - J'ai eu ton message.

_- Je t'appelles d'une ligne fixe._

- Okay. »

On ne sait pas trop quoi se dire, ni comment commencer notre conversation ; elle est moi ne nous sommes jamais rencontré, mais nous savons qui est l'autre. Notamment par rapport à John : moi, sa femme, elle, sa maitresse. Deux villes, deux vies.

_« - C'était le fils de JT qui a appelé au magasin?_

- Mon garçon, oui. »

Parler de Jax me rend mal à l'aise : nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Mais pour Abel.

« - J'ai compris que tu, euh, tu as été en contact avec quelqu'un que nous connaissons.

_- Ouais, c'est ça._

- Comment en être sur?

_- C'est un bagarreur. Il a une cicatrice sur le ventre_. »

Mon souffle se bloque une seconde : Abel a bien une cicatrice sur le ventre, stigmate de son opération peu de temps après sa naissance. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le seul enfant possédant des cicatrices. Pour être plus sur, je préfère poser une autre question.

« - Que portait-il?

_- Un body bon marché. Un bonnet bleu, avec un pompon blanc._ »

La dernière photographie prise d'Abel entre les mains, je constate que les informations correspondent. Encore une fois. Je suis à la fois soulagée et prise de panique : soulagée car, maintenant, nous savons où se trouve mon petit-fils. Mais, malgré tout, toute cette merde nous ramène à une seule chose : si Abel est à Belfast, alors Jax va y aller lui aussi, et il découvrira la vérité sur son père.

Maintenant sure de ma source, je donne le téléphone à mon fils : c'est à lui de gérer désormais.

…

A peine ma mère a-t-elle tendu le portable que je me jette sur elle pour le lui prendre.

« - Où est-il?

_- Abel est avec un ami. » _

La femme, Maureen Ashby, la régulière de McGee, a une petite voix. Elle semble craindre quelque chose, comme si elle me disait des chose qu'elle ne devrait pas confier. Comme si elle risquait sa vie en me les donnant.

_« - Je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra le garder en lieu sur. C'est tout ce que je peux dire maintenant. Le gamin a besoin de son père_. »

Elle raccroche sans rien ajouter de plus : la dernière phrase est assez éloquente en soit. Je dois aller à Belfast pour récupérer mon fils, vite.

« - Qu'a t-elle dit? »

Lorsque je referme le clapet de mon portable, je m'aperçois que tout les regards sont tournés vers moi : ma mère et Clay n'attendent qu'une chose, ma sentence.

« - On doit aller à Belfast! »

…

j'ai réintégré la chambre après le départ du président et de son VP. Gemma avait l'air secoué, alors je n'ai rien dit, j'ai repris ma place et c'est tout.

On est resté comme ça un long moment, sans parler, ni échanger aucun regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais je respecte son besoin de silence. Tout ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'elle avait un papier entre les mains : grâce à la lumière et la transparence du papier, j'ai pu voir que c'est la photo d'Abel, prise à la gare de Rocklin.

…

Le ventre de ma voisine se met a gargouiller avec force et, malgré sa grimace d'excuse, je ne peux ignorer qu'elle est là depuis un long moment, sans moufter, a me supporter.

« - Si tu as faim, tu peux aller te chercher quelque chose. Je ne dirais pas que tu as fui...

- Je ne voudrais pas me faire engueuler.

- Tu as eu ta dose pour la journée?

- Non! Et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi! »

La réflexion me tire un sourire amusé : elle prend très a cœur sa charge.

« - Va manger. C'est un ordre de ta First Old Lady! »

…

Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer au club, j'aperçois la sœur d'Happy qui se dirige vers la cafétéria. J'ignorais qu'elle était ici. Elle m'a vu aussi puisqu'elle fait un détour et se dirige vers moi.

« - Salut.

- Bonjour Léna. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- On m'a demandé de garder un œil sur Gemma. Pour éviter que certaines personnes ne viennent trop fourrer leur nez.

- Stahl?

- Elle est connue comme le loup blanc, dis donc! »

Je me permets de rire à sa réflexion. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontré l'affreuse sorcière!

« - Tu n'as pas idée!

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Si c'est pas trop indiscret...

- Juice s'est fait amoché ce matin par des mexicains. Je suis resté le temps qu'il se fasse rafistoler. »

Je la vois se crisper légèrement.

« - Rien de grave j'espère?

- Il est solide. »

Elle se détend et un sourire machiavélique né sur ses lèvres.

- Alors les coups n'ont pas portés atteintes à son cerveau?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Tant mieux! Si SAMCRO perd son clown, vous avez plus qu'a vous tirez une balle dans la tête. C'est que c'est pas drôle en ce moment!

- C'est sur que c'est pas ton humour qui va nous sortir de la merde.

- HE! C'est méchant ça! Vilain Piney! »

Elle a un neurone en moins la petite, non?

« - Désolée! Les hôpitaux n'arrangent pas mon état mental.

- C'est ce que je vois! Tu es sur que t'es pas plutôt la frangine de Tig? Vous êtes aussi dérangé l'un que l'autre...

- Je me suis posée la question... et non. Ce mec est vraiment trop atteint pour qu'on puisse être réellement de la même famille! J'aime pas la viande froide, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! »

oh oui je vois ce qu'elle veut dire... tout le monde au club comprendrais son allusion. Et elle est dégoutante!

« - Comment vous avez pu intégrer un mec avec ce genre de penchants, franchement?

- Faut croire que toutes les familles ont leur tares.

- A ce niveau, c'est plus une tare... »

Elle a peut-être pas tort finalement! Avec Tig, on a largement dépassé le quota.

…

Je n'ai rien entendu, rien senti. Pourtant, quand je me suis réveillée, cette garce de Stahl était dans la chambre, la photo d'Abel et de Cameron Hayes entre les mains. Merde! Je me suis endormie sans faire gaffe, avec une preuve aussi importante à la portée de tous. Quelle conne je fais!

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites?

- Vos hommes sont bons. D'où ça vient? »

Qu'est ce que je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé... ou de m'être endormie. Au choix. Mais cette erreur va soulever des explications, des questions. Tout ce que j'ai pas envie. Surtout avec cette blondasse!

« - Où est votre petit fils, Gemma?

- Je ne sais pas! »

Vous pensez que je suis assez convaincante sur le coup? Et qu'elle a compris qu'elle me gonflais?

« - Vous voulez surement apprendre comment être plus coopérative? »

Elle repose la feuille : je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Et non, je ne veux pas savoir comment t'aider pétasse. Tu en as déjà assez fait!

« - Je ne vais pas laisser ton macho de boss faire faire une crise cardiaque à ma femme! Je rentre! »

La voix de Clay derrière la porte ; je suis soulagée. Il va me sortir de cette impasse.

…

Je remonte de la cafèt, enfin rassasié mais ne vais pas passer la porte de la chambre ; les flics de l'ATF me refuse le passage. Je suis dans une merde noire. Je devais garder à l'œil la First Old Lady, mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir expliquer à Clay que je me retrouve bloqué dans le couloir?

« - Je dois passer! Point barre alors bouge de là!

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, seule la famille est autorisée auprès des prisonniers.

- Tu te fou de ma gueule? Elle est pas encore en taule! Et puis je suis de la famille! »

Le mec me choppe par le bras et m'empêche d'aller plus loin. J'ai bien envie de lui refaire le portrait à ce connard endimanché! Comprenant que je n'arriverai à rien en forçant le passage, je me recule et tente de parlementer.

« - Et d'ailleurs, qui a décrété un truc aussi naze?

- C'est les lois fédérales.

- Qui n'étaient pas appliquées jusqu'à y'a dix minutes! Arrête de te payer ma tête. Alors, qui a décidé, subitement, que personne n'était autorisé a entré? »

Pas de réponses...

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Et merde! Je me retourne vers Clay et Jax qui entrent dans l'espace sécurisé mi-inquiets, mi-énervés.

« - Je suis descendue me chercher à manger, et quand je remonte, ce trou du cul me bloque l'accès!

- T'aurais pas dû sortir. C'était le deal. »

Je file la main, et personne n'est content! Allez tous vous faire foutre! Et je me gène pas pour le faire comprendre à mon interlocuteur.

« - Vois ça avec ta mère! »

Je me renfrogne et vais m'adosser au mur en face de la chambre. Laissons les se démerder un peu, j'en ai ma claque de ce gros tas de l'ATF!

Clay et Jax, interloqués, me regarde faire puis retournent à leur prise de bec avec le fédéral. Le gars va vite emmerder le prèz puisque, moins d'une minute plus tard, il se met à gueuler, derrière la porte de la chambre de Gemma.

« - Je ne vais pas laisser ton macho de boss faire faire une crise cardiaque à ma femme! Je rentre! »

Il a gagné ; Stahl vient ouvrir la porte et les laisse entrer.

…

« - C'est bon. »

A l'instant où cette salope de l'ATF ouvre la porte, je sais que ça sent le roussi. Qu'on va en prendre plein la gueule. Que ça va déraper.

« - Entrez messieurs, vous devez aussi entendre ça également! »

Je regarde Gemma : elle aussi elle le sent mal. Stahl a l'air trop sure d'elle, trop heureuse de tous nous avoir a sa portée. Elle veut taper un grand coup et j'aimerai juste trouver un moyen de calmer ses ardeurs.

« - Léna, viens! »

Et peut être que Jax en a trouvé un moyen. Ou sinon, je vois pas ce qu'il lui prend!

« - Non, la demoiselle n'est pas tolérée.

- Elle l'est si on le lui dit. Et on le lui demande.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. »

La gamine entre en lâchant un regard mauvais à la blonde qui semble contrariée. La porte se ferme.

« - L'avocat US a refusé d'honorer le deal. Il dit qu'il n'a aucune preuve de votre volonté de vous rendre.

- Tu racontes de la merde!

- Hé! Ne tuez pas le messager! »

Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque! Je suis sur qu'elle a poussé pour obtenir l'annulation du deal. Peut être qu'elle lui a fait une gâterie, comme elle l'avait fait avec Hale?!

« - De vous à moi, je pense qu'il va vraiment vous mettre la pression pour avoir des infos sur le club. Ce qui veut dire que soit vous abandonné vos hommes, soit ce sont eux qui vous abandonne. »

Voilà où elle voulait en venir ; elle veut que Gemma nous balance. Elle lui fait croire qu'on la lâchera si elle prend perpétuité. Mais elle nous connait pas : on abandonne pas notre famille, et jamais je n'abandonnerai ma femme.

« - Réfléchissez-y. »

Stahl se barre avec son petit sourire de merde aux lèvres ; j'ai juste envie de lui tordre le coup, de lui arracher ses yeux de fouines. J'ai la haine. D'autant plus qu'elle a réussi a foutre la merde dans la tête de Gemma.

…

J'ai la mauvaise sensation de ne pas être a ma place : la prochaine fois, j'écouterai les bons conseils de Tatie June et je resterai devant la chambre! Cette garce est aussi forte qu'on me l'a dit... et aussi flippante aussi. J'espère ne jamais me retrouver face à elle : je ne garantie pas qu'on sorte toutes les deux entière d'une confrontation.

Je suis Jax alors qu'il sort en trombe de la chambre ; j'ai un peu de mal a le suivre mais il a l'air de coller au cul de la blondasse trop sure d'elle qu'est l'agent de l'ATF. Il sort de l'hôpital au moment ou elle monte dans sa voiture : Jax note sa plaque d'immatriculation dans la paume de sa main.

« - Tu restes avec ma mère, Léna. Et cette fois, tu ne bouges pas! »

Je le choppe par le bras alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa bécane. J'aime pas sa façon de faire, de m'impliquer dans cette merde. J'avais rien demandé concernant Stahl, et surtout pas de me retrouver au milieu de la discussion. Avec ce que j'ai vu et entendu, Gemma aurai toutes les raisons de vouloir ma mort : une First Old Lady doit rester inébranlable, peut importe le prix et les conséquences.

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule? Après ça, j'ai pas du tout envie d'y remettre les pieds! Et cette garce va pas revenir de suite! Alors je lâche l'affaire! »

Il se retourne vers moi, les yeux pleins de haine, et me prend par le poignée avec rage, m'obligeant a le regarder.

« - Non! Tu retournes dans cette piaule et tu montes la garde! C'est clair? »

Je me dégage avec véhémence et lui rend son regard assassin.

« - Écoute moi bien, Jax! Je vais y retourner. Je vais me coller devant la porte et je vais sagement attendre que tu m'envoie quelqu'un pour me remplacer : un prospect, le facteur, le chien du voisin, je me fou de qui ce sera, mais t'as intérêt a te magner car j'ai pas beaucoup de patience! »

Plus je déblatérai et plus je me suis rapprochée de mon interlocuteur, baissant la voix, le ton menaçant, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne rigolais pas. Je me suis attardée quelques secondes supplémentaires, nos regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p> 


	33. Pacte avec le Diable part 4

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

De nouveaux, un grand merci à **Moiaudrey** pour sa review et, bien sur, à Edeinn qui a rencontré une (pale?) copie de notre très hot Happy... bonne semaine a toutes les deux et prévoyez la bache ultra résistante pour vos appareils électroniques, je ne veux pas etre tenue pour responsable de leur futur dysfonctionnement!

Bonne lecture!

Je frappe à la porte du petit bureau et entre. Dans la pièce, il y a Juice, évidemment, et Jax. Ce dernier se lève, un papier à la main et sort, après m'avoir adressé un sourire d'excuse, qui s'ajoute à son texto d'il y a une petite heure : un message d'excuse pour ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Je referme la porte, nous laissant seul, le portoricain et moi. Je viens pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais au fond, c'est aussi l'heure de la grande explication. Mais avant, je prends une grande inspiration, la main toujours sur la poignet, les yeux regardant obstinément la planche de bois.

Toute l'après midi, dès que le silence se faisait dans cette foutu chambre d'hôpital, je m'imaginais ce que je pourrais dire. Comment je pourrais justifier la soirée d'avant hier : la fatigue, le shit, la merde avec les irlandais, l'absence de mon frère. Mais, à chaque fois, je trouvais ça nul. Pas de quoi me fournir un alibi pour ce qui avait pu se passer. Je me suis dit que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une conclusion a tout ça, peut importe ce qui se dirait : cela ne doit plus recommencer. Parce que je suis la sœur d'Happy, et que Juice fait parti du club. Parce que je ne dois pas me mettre entre les deux, pas foutre la merde. Pas au sein du club. Ils ont besoin les uns des autres et une simple histoire de cul, peut importe les éventuels sentiments, ne doit pas briser cette entente. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

Pourtant, quand je me retourne enfin vers le biker, ayant trouver un minimum de courage, je suis stupéfaite de voir qu'il est passé à autre chose.

« - Pourquoi tu veux quitter Charming? »

Tellement stupéfaite que je me laisse peser de tout mon poids sur la porte. Si je m'attendais à ça! A qui d'autre Chibs a t-il été raconté notre petite conversation? J'en reviens juste pas qu'il en ait parlé en faite ; et surtout qu'il m'envoie Juice pour me faire changer d'avis parce que, j'en suis presque sure, c'est pour cela qu'il m'en parle. Personne n'est au courant de la discussion que j'ai eu avec mon frère ce matin, alors personne ne sait ce qu'il m'a dit et aussi, que j'ai changé d'avis. Du moins, pour le moment.

J'essaie de trouver un truc à dire : la question m'a fait perdre le fil de ma pensée et je sais plus ou j'en suis. Je pourrais jouer avec lui, lui faire croire que je souhaite toujours m'en aller... J'inspire un bon coup et me lance, regardant partout sauf mon interlocuteur : ça me rend mal à l'aise d'en parler.

« - Parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Maintenant, j'ai plus rien a faire ici. »

Et y repensant, j'aurais pu dire un tas de trucs, plus horrible et méchant les uns que les autres. Genre, « vous êtes tous des cons, je me suis juste servi de vous ». Ou encore « Je voulais faire un reportage sur des bouseux et j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme cobayes!. ». Bien sur, tout est faux, mais quand on ne veut pas que les gens nous retienne, on peut absolument tout dire.

« - Et tu voulais quoi, au juste? »

Avec ses strips sur la gueule, sa lèvre inférieure et sa pommette gauche violacées, l'air mécontent du portoricain est encore plus inquiétant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cet air mécontent? J'ai pas de comptes a lui rendre, je ne lui doit rien. Je suis là, et je repars quand j'en ai envie. Point à la ligne. Et c'est avec cet esprit revêche que je lui réponds.

« - Me taper un biker. T'as juste servi de test. C'était pas terrible, je m'barre. »

Ça aussi, c'est le genre de truc qui est loin d'être sympa. Et si la première phrase était calculé, les deux autres, beaucoup moins. Et je m'attendais d'ailleurs a ce qu'il me vire a coup de pompes dans le derrière. Mais rien. Son sourire c'est juste élargie.

« - Techniquement, tu t'es pas « fait un biker » parce qu'on a pas été jusqu'au bout. Si c'était le cas, tu serais tombée accroc dans la seconde, et tu ne voudrais plus partir. »

Bon okay : 1-0 pour le local! Je me suis faite avoir a mon propre jeu. Je suis dégoutée, mais je perds pas la face. Il veut jouer? Allons y!

Je me décolle de la porte et viens m'asseoir sur le bureau dont j'ai poussé le clavier et la sourie. Mes pieds touchent toujours le sol et ma jambe droite se retrouve entre les jambes de mon vis-à vis qui, lui, est assis sur son fauteuil.

« - T'as raison. N'empêche, ça m'a pas donné envie de voir la suite. C'était médiocre. Digne d'un gamin pré-pubère. »

Je vois à sa tête qu'il est touché dans son égo. Qu'il le prend mal. Il pensait avoir le contrôle, mais qu'il crève plutôt! Je ne le laisserai pas prendre le dessus.

Orgueilleux, Juice se lève et me coince sur le plan de travail, penchant son torse vers moi. Cela m'oblige a me reculer et je finis par avoir le dos contre l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur. Une position fort peu agréable. Ses mains se posent sur mes cuisses et me maintiennent fermement.

« - T'es sur que tu t'es pas trompée de mec? »

…

« - Un portoricain avec une crête, t'en connais beaucoup dans le coin? »

Je sais pas pourquoi elle veut me défier. Peut être qu'elle pense pouvoir éviter les explications de cette façon, mais je la laisserai pas filer. Pas cette fois. L'autre soir, elle s'en est sortie grâce à Chibs, mais là, aujourd'hui, personne ne viendra l'aider.

Je laisse mes mains glisser le long de ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses et la tire vers moi afin que nos corps se rencontrent.

« - J'suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis après ça! »

Et puis je plonge dans son cou, là où elle semblait si réceptive la première fois. Mes doigts passent sous son haut et s'aventurent sur sa taille, son ventre, son dos. Elle ne mets pas longtemps, d'ailleurs, à me prouver que j'ai raison, en laissant échapper des soupirs d'aises. J'ai gagné!

…

Il lui a pas fallut longtemps pour retrouver ses marques, pour savoir quoi faire. Ou mettre ses mains et ou placer ses lèvres. Tout ça pour me prouver qu'il est au top de la chaine alimentaire! Les mecs, j'vous jure!

Et attendant, je m'en plains pas : ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'était de la pure intox. En vrai, ce mec c'est la Rolls Royce des préliminaires. Et j'ai pas encore testé la suite. Suite que, d'ailleurs, je devrais pas tester, si je suis ma logique de tout à l'heure.

Pour reprendre la main, je l'oblige a lâcher mon cou et scelle ma bouche à la sienne dans un baiser muy caliente! Mes bras passent autour de son cou et je viens plaquer mon bassin au sien encore plus si cela est possible. Je le pousse légèrement pour qu'il recule d'un pas et me relève. Je profite du baiser encore quelques secondes, des mains de mon partenaire sur moi avant de le repousser avec force. Surpris, il me relâche ; il pensait m'avoir mis le grappin dessus. Raté.

De ma place, je le regarde d'un air condescendant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Lui aussi m'observe, partagé entre l'incompréhension et le désir. Il hésite, ne sait pas s'il doit me sauter dessus ou me laisser partir. Alors j'en profite : je m'éclipse. Ou tente de m'éclipser. J'ai pas fait deux pas qu'il me choppe par la taille et m'entraine sur le canapé, au fond de la pièce. Il me pousse dessus, sans ménagement et viens s'allonger sur moi.

…

Une fois, ton manège m'aura suffit Léna! Pas question de me laisser sur la béquille une seconde fois!.. Surtout pas alors qu'on est seul dans le club et qu'il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger.

Je l'attrape par la taille, une main de chaque coté et la ramène à moi ; si tout ceci était l'entrée, alors on va passer au plat de résistance ma belle! Je la fais pivoter pour qu'on se retrouve face à face, je la tiens maintenant par les avants-bras, et je la fais reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le canapé, dans son dos. Je la pousse dessus et elle va s'y étaler. Elle n'a pas le temps de se redresser que je me suis jeté sur elle. Avec ma main droite, je capture ses poignées, que je maintiens au dessus de sa tête, sur l'accoudoir, et ma main gauche passe sous ses vêtements.

« - Juice, la porte … elle est même pas fermée!

Je m'attaque à sa bouche : pourvue qu'elle se taise. Elle peut donc jamais s'arrêter de cogiter? Elle et son frère sont tellement différents : faudrait qu'il lui explique comment être moins loquace!

Ma main libre redescend, la faisant frémir lorsque mes doigts effleurent à peine la peau de son ventre, et va s'attaquer à sa ceinture et au bouton de son jean, qui vont vite céder.

Léna va finir par lâcher prise, bientôt, et à ce moment là, je ne craindrais plus l'un de ses coups foireux. Mais en attendant, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle m'échappe. Qu'elle me repousse. C'est une torture, pour moi, et pour elle aussi, je le sais. Je l'ai senti lorsque l'intervention téléphonique de Chibs nous a séparé, il y a deux jours.

Je desserre ma prise sur ses bras et ses mains passent sur mes épaules, puis dans mon dos. Je romps le baiser et m'approche de son oreille.

« - Sois gentille. Ne te retiens pas. »

J'ai murmuré, le souffle court, mais l'effet a été immédiat : elle a cédé. Abandonné toutes résistances. Je l'ai vu sourire, du coin de l'œil. Je l'a sens bouger sous moi, et elle se retrouve au dessus, inversant les positions.

Elle me retire mon tee-shirt, puis le sien, et tout deux vont valdinguer à travers la pièce. En dessous, elle porte de la dentelle rouge qui met en valeur sa poitrine ; assise sur mes cuisses comme elle l'est, la vue est magnifique! Cheveux détachés, bouclés, en bordel, la bouche entre-ouverte, son souffle saccadé : elle me paraît indomptable, inapprochable. Sauvage.

« - J'espère que ça te dérange pas qu'on échange les places?

- J'aime les filles entreprenantes. »

Léna passe sa main droite sur mon torse tandis que l'autre vient s'appuyer près de ma tête. Elle se penche, et finit par se jeter sur mes lèvres.

…

La suite, n'a été que sensations : sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps, mes lèvres explorant le torse offert sous moi. J'ai fermé les yeux, piégée par ce tourbillon. Pour ne rien perdre, pour tout graver dans ma mémoire.

Après son tee-shirt, c'est son jean qui fini au sol et le mien aura fait pareil si ...

« - Juice, tu sais où est Ja... »

C'est Tara qui entre sans crier gare. Et qui se fige.

« - ... Je suis désolée … je voulais pas vous interrompre! »

Et elle referme la porte précipitamment.

« - Elle se fout de ma gueule? Sale conne! »

Mon visage enfoui dans le cou de mon amant, je me mets a grogner de rage.

« - Jax va pas apprécier que tu parles comme ça de sa régulière.

- Rien a foutre! Et puis si elle veut déranger, elle peut toujours s'excuser en proposant une partie a trois! Qu'elle se décoince, merde!

- T'es sérieuse là? »

Je ne réponds pas et me redresse en soupirant : elle m'a cassé dans mon truc! Je vais la tuer. La pulvériser. L'anéantir. En faire de la bouffe a poisson rouge!

Le portoricain s'assoit, face à moi, alors que je suis toujours sur ses cuisses. Il me lance un petit sourire ironique.

« - C'est chiant, hein? De se faire couper. »

Je lui lance un super regard noir... commence pas si tu veux pas finir eunuque!

Je lâche un nouveau soupir, le genre a fendre l'âme avant de me lever pour aller récupérer mes affaires. J'espère pour la doc qu'elle aura l'intelligence de fermer sa gueule, sinon elle risque de plus avoir de dents et d'être beaucoup moins séduisante!

« - Tu comptes aller où, princesse? »

Juice, qui s'est levé lui aussi, me contourne pour se retrouver en face de moi. Il passe ses mains sur ma taille et me regarde l'air sévère. Air sévère qui n'a aucune incidence vu sa tenue : un simple caleçon. Mets un treillis et des rangers, sans le haut, et là, peut être, que tu pourras me faire peur!

…

« - T'essaierais pas de te sauver, par hasard?

- Je pensais juste aller mettre les points sur les i avec Tara... pour qu'elle se taise. »

Prends moi pour un con aussi, pendant que tu y es! C'est toujours pareil : tu perds le contrôle ou tu t'aperçois que ça te convient pas, et tu t'en vas. Mais je l'ai dis, aujourd'hui, ça marchera pas comme ça!

« - Elle peut aller raconter partout que je suis ultra canon et une bête de sexe, s'il elle a envie! Ça me dérange pas!

- T'es idiot, ma parole! »

Oui, surement! Et un peu maso aussi, pour vouloir que tout le monde sache que je fais des galipettes avec la frangine de l'Unholy Ones. Je lui sourie. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, encore.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?

- On a une conversation a finir, Léna. »

Elle soupire une nouvelle fois avant de se détacher de mon emprise et d'aller se poser sur le canapé. J'en profite pour me rhabiller et donner ses affaires à la brunette, visiblement mal à l'aise, d'un coup.

« - Tu veux pas qu'on reprenne ce qu'on était entrain de faire plutôt? La parlote, c'est pas mon truc! »

Je vais m'asseoir à coté d'elle, alors qu'elle remet son débardeur noir ; c'est fou ce qu'un bout de tissu comme ça peut cacher! C'est déjà trop a mon goût!

« - Nan! On arrête l'action, on passe à la théorie!

- Genre! Tu me parles de théorie, mais je suis sur que t'étais le premier a sortir de cours par la fenêtre!

- Mais pas du tout! J'étais un excellent élève! »

Léna lâche un petit rire ; elle a les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, les mains jointes. Elle regarde le sol.

…

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me sauve pas, là, de suite. Les interrogatoires, c'est pas ma tasse de thé... en faite, à part les questions d'un frère furieux, j'ai jamais eu besoin d'y passer. Et c'est tant mieux parce que ça me rend nerveuse. Je sais même pas si j'arriverais a mentir.

« - Alors? Pourquoi tu veux quitter Charming?

- Overdose de soleil. »

Je continue a tourner autour du pot : je pourrais lui dire la vérité, que je ne pars plus, mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

« - Plus sérieusement?! De toute façon, je te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça! »

Cette phrase a pas un air de déjà vu? Ça m'étonne qu'a moitié que Chibs ai été le mentor de Juice : ils ont les mêmes répliques!

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises? De toute façon, aucunes de mes réponses ne te plaira!

- Je veux juste la vérité.

- J'ai parlé avec Hap, ce matin, au téléphone. Et il m'a fait changer d'avis. Je reste .

- Ça ne me dis pas pourquoi tu voulais t'en aller. La raison. Et c'est ce que je veux savoir! »

Je souffle un bon coup, pour prendre un peu de courage : la vérité, si elle était simple, je l'aurais dite depuis bien longtemps. A tout le monde. Et je me planquerais pas à Charming, dans les pattes de mon frangin. Mais c'est pas le cas. Et la révéler, ça m'inspire pas.

« - J'ai plus besoin de me cacher. C'est tout. C'est pour ça que je pensais faire mes valises, et retourner à ma petite vie, loin d'ici.

- Te cacher de quoi? Qu'est ce que tu fuyais? »

Je le sens passer son bras gauche autour de ma taille, m'attirant lui, et il vient murmurer a mon oreille.

« - Léna, s'il te plait … dis le moi. »

Sa voix me file des frissons. Et il le sait. Ma respiration s'accélère lorsque ses lèvres viennent se poser dans mon cou. Il les pose juste, sans rien faire d'autre : une torture. Mes entrailles se crispent. Son souffle me brule littéralement.

« - Si je te le dis, je serais obligé de te tuer...

- Il y a pire comme mort : me faire abattre par une brune méga sexy! Je prends le risque. »

Cette réplique m'arrache un sourire. Comme ça, il me trouve « méga sexy »? Cette phrase sera un excellent moyen de pression, en temps voulu!

Je tourne la tête vers le portoricain qui se recule légèrement ; nous nous regardons quelques secondes. Dans ses yeux, il y a quelques choses qui me donne confiance. Je sais que je peux lui dire sans craindre quoi que ce soit en retour.

« - J'avais un boulot compliqué qui m'a rapporté beaucoup d'ennuis ces derniers temps. Et j'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Alors j'ai demandé à Hap de s'en occuper. Pour moi. A ma place.

- Je comprends pas. Explique moi. »

…

Léna, entre mes bras, s'est tendue en quelques secondes. Elle s'agite, elle ne me regarde plus. Qu'est ce qui peut bien lui provoquer ça? Qu'a t-elle fait pour refuser d'en parler?

« - J'ai tué quelqu'un, il y a deux ans. A cause de ce boulot. Et pour me couvrir, mon patron m'a fait signer un contrat avec une clause un peu spéciale : je suis a sa disposition. Je fais ce qu'il me demande. Peu importe ce que c'est, ou les conséquences.

- Et tu as envoyé Happy rompre le contrat.

- Oui. »

Elle ne bouge plus, comme attendant ma sentence. Alors, pour lui montrer que je suis là, que je ne la lâche pas, je passe derrière elle ; je m'assoie, la brunette entre mes jambes, et l'attire contre mon torse. Elle se détend et viens poser son front dans mon cou. Mes mains vont l'enserrer et on va rester un long moment dans cette position.

…

Une fois que Juice m'a donné l'adresse que je cherchais, j'ai pris la route, accompagné de Chibs et d'Opie pour une petite virée. Notre destination : un pub irlandais bien connu.

Lorsque cette salope de l'ATf est venue nous dire que le deal ne serai pas honoré, je l'ai suivit jusqu'au parking, et j'ai relevé le numéro de sa plaque. Au début, je savais pas quoi en faire... enfin, si. J'avais des idées : cramer sa baraque avec elle dedans, la séquestrer puis la descendre, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et puis j'ai réfléchis. Je ne pouvais pas agir sur une impulsion. Pas maintenant, avec toute cette merde. J'ai pris la route, et j'ai roulé au hasard. Une heure peut être. Guère plus.

Et finalement, je suis retourné au club ; j'ai appelé tout le monde, demandant une réunion urgente et hautement confidentiel. Le genre de truc qui fait bien flipper vos interlocuteurs. Le tout n'a pas pris plus d'une heure, vote compris. Juice a piraté la DMV dans la foulée et on a bougé avec mon meilleur pote et l'écossais.

On a rempli notre rôle, rapidement et sans encombres, avant de filer, seul, en direction de la banlieue de San Francisco. C'est là que crèche June Stahl. Loin de Charming.

J'ai pas mis longtemps a trouver la petite baraque, et elle a pas mis longtemps non plus a ouvrir la porte, malgré l'heure tardive.

« - Que diable fais tu ici? »

En chemise de nuit, et armée, elle se demande clairement ce que je peux foutre devant chez elle, et elle n'est pas rassurée. Pour calmer le jeu, je lui montre que je ne suis pas armé : en réalité, j'ai tout laissé dans le SUV avec le quel je suis venu.

« - Baisse ton flingue.

- Comment as tu eu mon adresse? »

Stahl est tellement a coté de la plaque que je suis même pas sur qu'elle ait tout saisi a ce que je viens de dire. Mais bon, on va lui répondre ; je voudrais pas qu'elle me plombe alors que je lui ai encore rien proposé.

« - L'ATF a pris ta jolie berline noire. Ça t'oblige a conduire ta propre voiture.

- Juice pirate la DMV, maintenant? »

Pas besoin de répondre, elle connait déjà la réponse. Elle me fait signe de me taire : elle semble un peu embêté par ma présence. Je n'ai rien a faire là, mais elle n'a pas claqué la porte. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas seule et que l'autre ne doit pas entendre.

June finit par sortir sur le perron et pousse la porte derrière elle, sans le fermer.

« - Que veux tu?

- Un deal. »

La porte s'ouvre brutalement pour laisser entrevoir une blonde que j'ai déjà croisé : la collègue de notre super agent. Elles se mettent a s'engueuler sur le pas de la porte : l'autre nana est futée et surement moins manipulatrice et curieuse que Stahl. Elle lui dit que je devrais pas être là et tout le reste. Ça me concerne pas, je me retourne et sors une clope en attendant.

Lorsqu'elle revient vers moi, elle refuse la clope que je lui tends.

« - Tu rapportes du boulot à la maison, hein?

- Je n'ai pas l'air d'apprendre. »

Elle remet sa robe de chambre en place. Elle est agitée, loin de l'image de la femme manipulatrice et sure d'elle qu'elle arbore habituellement.

« - Tu as cinq minutes. »

Et cette situation m'amuse. Je la domine complètement. Je me tourne vers elle afin de donner plus de poids à ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

« - Ta carrière a pris un gros coup. Abattre l'irlandais. Dessaper ton équipe. On sait tout les deux que tu cherches a te faire transférer dans un bureau de laissés-pour-mort.

- C'est ce que tu es venu ma dire? »

Je la provoque : je sais qu'elle supporte pas cette situation. Et lui dire ça, devant chez elle, en pleine nuit, c'est un excellent moyen de l'entrainer exactement là où je veux. Stahl est joueuse ; elle ne laissera pas passer une occasion comme celle que je vais lui proposer.

« - Je peux, non seulement, te faire revenir à ta carrière d'avant. Mais je peux aussi te faire devenir une légende de l'ATF. L'agent qui, a elle seule, a supprimé la menace terroriste de la vraie IRA NorCal. »

Et maintenant, j'ai toute son attention!

« - Je vais livrer Jimmy O'Phelan. Je te donne les noms de ses contacts de l'IRA. Et je te jure, que tu auras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur le trafic d'armes.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux? »

Elle est plus qu'intéressée, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Je le lis sur son visage : elle a se petit sourire sadique. Mais bien sur, et elle l'a compris, je ne ferais pas ça gratuitement.

« - Mon fils. Ma mère. Et mon club. »

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes, surement pour mesurer l'ampleur de ce que je lui demande. Retrouver mon fils qui est à Belfast, aux mains de l'IRA. Ma mère qui risque la prison a vie ou pire, l'injection. Et mon club, pour qui nous allons prendre 15 ans dès demain.

« - Et comment je suis censée te donner ça?

- Aucun témoin de l'église, avec Zobelle, ne va témoigner. Ça laisse juste les charges fédérales pour les armes automatiques

- Avec tous les antécédents de tes gars, l'avocat US ne va pas les lâcher. »

Je me doutais de sa réponse ; on peut pas effacer l'intégralité de cette merde, et c'est pas ce que je demande.

« - On veut juste qu'il les réduise. Peu de temps. Le MC a une audition demain : tu dois freiner ça. On a besoin de deux, trois semaines.

- Donc, tu vas aller à Belfast. Pour Jimmy. Et je suppose que c'est là que ce trouve Abel. »

Elle est intelligente : elle a de suite compris les rouages de mon plan.

Elle est maligne et perspicace. Elle a surtout bien compris les faits en tombant sur la photo de Cameron et Abel, cet après midi.

« - Non. Même si j'arrive a repousser l'audition, tes gars ne peuvent toujours pas sortir du pays.

- C'est mon problème. On peut juste pas supporter la pression des fugitifs. »

June semble lâcher pour cette partie là. Un bon point.

« - Et pour ta mère?

- Ton mensonge a mis en route ce cauchemars! J'en ai rien a foutre de ce que tu dois faire. Retire ta déposition. Racontes de nouveaux mensonges. Trouve un bouc-émissaire. Tu fais juste éclater la vérité! »

Cette partie là, c'est à elle de la gérer ; elle a foutu la merde, elle a jouer, et si elle veut devenir l'agent de légende que je lui promet, alors j'en ai rien a carrer de ce qu'elle va devoir faire pour y arriver. Chacun ses emmerdes. Et celles-ci sont les siennes!

« - L'immunité est une problème compli...

- L'immunité, c'est des conneries! Trop de ficelles! Je veux une déclaration signée par toi, qui l'innocente des deux meurtres. »

Elle se marre. Si elle croit que je rigole, elle se trompe! Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes conditions. Sous aucun prétextes. Et je sais que ce que je lui propose, elle ne pourra le refuser. Elle a trop besoin de ce deal.

« - Et je suis juste supposé te croire, hein? Te croire sur parole, alors que ce deal engage ma vie? Tes gars veulent ma mort.

- Hé! Mon club le découvres, je suis mort! Mon risque est aussi grand. »

Là encore, j'ai une réponse toute faite ; cette nana est tellement facile a cerner et a contrer. Je sais d'avance les problèmes qu'elle va me poser, et j'ai donc eu le temps de m'y préparer.

« - Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je veuilles bien croire que le prince se transforme en rat? »

Je lui sourie et lui propose de me suivre ; devant chez elle, j'ai garé un Range Rover noir. J'ouvre les portes arrières pour lui montrer le contenu du véhicule.

« - Luke Moran. Le numéro deux de Jimmy. »

La blonde est sur le cul. Je crois que mon joker est plus que bon : elle va plonger dans le deal la tête la première.

« - Assez d'armes illégales pour voyager à Homeland Security?

- Plus qu'assez. »

C'est comme dans les dessins animés avec l'Oncle Picsou : l'un a des dollars dans les yeux, l'autre des médailles pour le mérite.

« - Ce trou du cul doit disparaître. Pour y arriver : pas d'avocats. Ou ça nous retombera dessus.

- Les terroristes ne donnent pas de coups de téléphone.

- Je le ramène au pub d'Hainey. Je le balances avec les armes dans son SUV. »

Elle n'a encore rien accepté, mais ce voit déjà chef, avec pleins de petits agents sous ses ordres, et son portraits trônant dans tous les bureaux fédéraux du pays. Elle voit déjà l'avancement de sa carrière, les lauriers qu'elle va récolter. Elle est prête a croire tout ce que je lui dirais, a accepter n'importe quoi maintenant qu'elle a sous les yeux une contre-partie. Et c'est exactement ce que je veux.

« - On a un deal? »

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p> 


	34. L'union fait la force part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Je m'excuse de mettre ce chapitre en ligne avec quelques heures de retard, je ne suis pas chez moi donc pas de connexion internet (je suis actuellement entrain de squatter chez des voisins). Pour me fair epardonner, un chapitre de 9000 mots, ça sauve la mise?

Un grand merci à Edeinn pour sa review de psychopathe!.. un truc digne d'un Tig dans ses plus mauvaises heures! et à Moiaudrey : as tu vu le premier épisode de la saison 5?

Bonne lecture!

Je me réveille dans mon lit : il est presque 7 heures. A coté de moi, mon frère dort profondément. Il est rentré au bercail tard dans la nuit : il était 3 heures passées. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je ne l'ai pas attendu pour aller me coucher, et encore moins pour m'endormir. Et s'il n'avait pas buté sur mes chaussures, jetées en plein milieu de la pièce, et craché un juron a faire pâlir le Diable en personne, je ne l'aurais probablement pas entendu.

Hier soir, Juice et moi sommes restés un long moment blotti l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé de la petite salle informatique, a discuter et a rire. Personne n'est venu nous déranger et, entre ses bras, j'ai presque oublié où j'étais, pourquoi, et tout mes problèmes. Quand je suis remontée dans ma chambre, vers minuit, j'ai pris une douche et j'ai été aussi sec me coucher.

Je soupire et roule sur le coté avant de me lever ; je me dirige vers la salle de bain, récupérant quelques vêtements au passage, et vais me préparer. Lorsque je sors, Happy n'a pas bougé, du moins en apparence puisque monsieur est réveillé.

« - Il est quelle heure?

- Si tu daignais regarder le réveil, tu le saurais! Flemmard! »

Pour toute réponse, je récolte un grognement d'ours. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, allongé sur le ventre, le mec en face de moi n'a rien d'un tueur froid. Et j'adore le faire rager en lui faisant remarquer qu'il est comme tout le monde, au final.

Je repose mes chaussures sur le sol et me dirige vers le lit sans bruits ; je monte debout sur le matelas et, prestement, vais m'assoir à califourchon sur le dos de mon frère, les coudes posés sur ses omoplates et mon menton entre mes mains.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Léna?

- Je t'embête!

- Sale gosse! »

Happy roule sur lui-même, m'éjectant par la même occasion et je me retrouve étendu sur le matelas. Il a enfin daigné bouger et ouvrir les yeux.

« - Maintenant tu vois l'heure, non?

- Prends moi pour un con! »

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui. J'ai peut être été trop optimiste le concernant : il a l'air de vouloir retourner en hibernation. Mais pas moi!

« - Laisse moi descendre Hap! T'abuses!

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta journée d'hier? »

Eh bah voyons! C'est nouveau ça! Il s'entraine pour vivre dans un confort ménager avec une régulière ou quoi?

…

Léna me fait les gros yeux. Une expression de surprise qui me fait bien rire venant d'elle.

« - Quoi?

- Parfois Hap, tu me fais peur. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? T'as trop picolé hier?

- Nan. »

Si je lui disais juste la vérité, je suis pas sur de sortir en vie de cette pièce. Mais bon, on va quand même tenter le coup!

« - Ma mère m'a fait remarquer hier que j'avais pas de régulière et ça l'inquiète...

- Alors tu t'entraines aux discussions chiantes comme pas possible pour savoir si ça vaudrait le coup de te mettre en ménage! Je t'arrêtes de suite : vu le niveau des filles dans le coin, je tiens pas a être tata! »

Pour le coup, c'est à mon tour d'arborer un air de surprise : elle voit si loin que ça? Donc, pour elle, je serais capable de vivre avec une old lady?

« - Tu vas pas un peu vite en besogne, toi?

- Non, je refrène tes ardeurs : nuance! On sait tous comment ça se passe par ici. Ça trouve une blonde vulgaire, ça la fout dans son pieu pour un soir, ça fait la même chose tout le reste de l'année et ça fini comme Bobby : divorcé et bedonnant, avec deux gosses et une ex hystérique. J'suis trop jeune pour te laisser foutre ma vie en l'air!

- Tu as raison, je devrais te laisser descendre. »

Ma sœur me fait vraiment peur parfois : elle a une imagination débordante!

« - Et, si par la même occasion tu pouvais trouver ce qui cloche chez toi..!

- C'est entièrement de ta faute! »

En disant cela, elle me met un léger coup de poing sur le torse, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Putain qu'elle m'a manqué hier! C'est vrai qu'aller voir ma mère à Bakersfield est une chose importante pour moi mais, en ce moment, Léna m'importe beaucoup. Ça a toujours été le cas, depuis plus de dix ans, mais maintenant qu'elle vit à Charming, avec moi, c'est viscéral ; j'ai besoin de la savoir près de moi, en sécurité. J'ai besoin de la voir. Des petits moments comme celui-ci. J'ai besoin d'imprimer ça en moi, car, bientôt, nous serons tous en taule, et pour longtemps.

Je re-serre mon bras autour d'elle et dégage les mèches de cheveux qui barrent son visage.

« - Alors, hier?

- Rien de passionnant. J'ai tenu compagnie a Maman Gemma.

- Et tu es toujours mentalement stable?

- Je l'étais pas avant... rien n'a changé! »

Léna soupire et se dégage de mon étreinte. Elle va récupérer sa paire de botte à lacet, un truc qu'elle a depuis des années et qu'elle ne peut se résoudre a changer, et va se poser sur le fauteuil près du lit pour les enfiler.

« - Et t'as fait que ça? »

Ma sœur se cale contre le dossier du siège, les bras sur les accoudoirs et me regarde fixement ; elle semble fatiguée.

« - Non, alors autant que je t'en parle avant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Tig et moi, on ... »

…

« - Non, alors autant que je t'en parle avant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Tig et moi, on ... »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, le temps de voir tout un tas d'expressions passer sur le visage de mon frère : la surprise, l'incompréhension, la colère, la haine, l'envie de massacrer le sergent d'arme, de le rendre eunuque...

« - On se calme Hap! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! »

Et devant son air de gros dur, j'explose de rire.

« - Léna!.. »

Bon, lui trouve pas ça drôle, et il a surement envie de m'étriper, surtout parce qu'il ne sait toujours pas ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

« - Piouu... désolée, c'était trop tentant de te faire enrager!

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Tig? »

Son ton est toujours aussi dur et coupant. J'aurais du fermer ma gueule en fait, quitte a ce qu'il règle un problème inexistant avec Tig.

« - Rien du tout! T'excites pas! Hier, certaines personnes ce sont juste aperçu que Tig et moi on s'entendait bien quand on travaille ensemble.

- Et?

- Y'a des langues de vipères partout, alors autant que tu saches qu'il se passe rien entre lui et moi. On rigole juste.

- Je comprends que dalle! »

Happy n'a jamais été du matin... son cerveau ne s'enclenche qu'après 16 heures, et plusieurs verres d'alcool fort.

« - Évite juste de le maltraiter, comme tu as pu le faire quand je suis arrivée. Je tiens l'info de Gemma, c'est pas lui qui c'est plaint. D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il est pas un peu sado-maso sur les bords parce que...

- Léna! Tais toi et dégage!

- Méchant Happy! »

Je lui tire la langue en déguerpissant de la pièce avant qu'il décide de me faire taire et de faire de moi son nouvel oreiller.

…

Quand j'arrive au club, une partie des gars sont déjà là : on doit voter l'incorporation de trois prospects, et deux transferts. Happy et Kozik. Deux mecs vraiment bien ; pour le premier, ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais pour l'autre... Tig est un chieur avec un égo sur-dimensionné, ça passera pas.

Je me fais tout petit, à cause ce qui c'est passé hier avec les CL, vaut mieux pas que je l'a ramène, et entre dans le club-house dans le but de me servir un café.

Léna est assise au comptoir, seule. Je prends ce que j'étais venu chercher et fini par m'assoir près d'elle.

« - Ça va, princesse? Bien dormi? »

Je parle sans trop élever la voix : il y a quelques nanas qui ont les oreilles plutôt grande ouvertes.

« - J'ai servi de doudou à mon frère.

- Mince, je suis jaloux! J'aurais aimé que tu sois le mien. »

Sa tasse au bord des lèvres, je la vois sourire, puis souffler sur le liquide qui s'y trouve. Après avoir bu une gorgée, elle repose le récipient et tourne son visage vers moi.

« - Peut être un jour, qui sait.

- Tu me mets au défi? »

De nouveau, elle m'adresse un sourire : mutin celui-ci.

« - Je ne te défis pas, tu pourrais facilement faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

Serai-ce un aveu? Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup résisté hier soir. Un peu au début, et puis elle a pris goût au jeu, jusqu'à inverser les rôles. Ça m'a surpris, mais c'était carrément agréable ; les crow-eater n'ont pas cet élan dominateur. Elles savent où est leur place, point barre. Cassie en fait de même : elle accepte tout de la part d'un mec, je tiens ça de Tig, mais elle ne prendra jamais d'initiative.

« - Encore faut-il qu'on arrête de se faire emmerder à chaque fois!

- C'est vrai que le timing est super mauvais. »

Oh oui que c'était mauvais, sauf si les gens avaient décidé de nous emmerder. Ce qui est possible.

Léna se lève et se plante face à moi.

« - Mais la prochaine fois, les téléphones seront éteints, les portes fermées... »

Elle se penche jusqu'à pouvoir murmurer à mon oreille, mon visage près de son cou, ses mains sur le haut de mes cuisses.

« - Et tu pourras même m'attacher, si tu as peur que je te files entre les doigts. »

Bobby pénètre dans la salle, son téléphone portable à la main, brisant la bulle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

« - Juice, tu as le numéro de Serg? »

La miss a été plus prompt a se relever que moi a me remettre de mes émotions ; je la vois prendre sa tasse et partir en direction de la cuisine tandis que je donne le numéro de portable demandé par le secrétaire. Puis, je récupère la mienne, qui traine sur le comptoir, le café froid à l'intérieur et rejoints Léna. C'est une main sur sa hanche que je pose mon chargement dans l'évier ; son sourire s'accroit encore et, dans un élan de folie, je dépose un baiser sur son épaule. Juste parce que j'en avais envie.

Hap finit par débarquer lui aussi, et je m'éclipse dehors, après un sourire à la brunette.

…

« - Les dix briques envoyées au gars de Serg à Vancouver : elles sont perdues. Les mercenaires font pas de remboursement. »

Merde!

« - Et l'argent des stéroïdes étaient dans le sac que les mexicains ont pris à cet idiot! »

De merde!

« - On est fauché! Le voyage va couter très cher. »

J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement : l'argent viens d'Ope. Je suis dégouté, et lui aussi. Il a vendu la moto qu'il a durement retapé pour payer le mercenaire au Canada.

« - Et les autres médocs?

- Sans valeur dans la rue. Faut viser le marché noir. Accéder aux cliniques. »

Je sens les emmerdes arriver, et en même temps c'est moi qui ai posé la question, je ne peux donc en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Après l'audience d'aujourd'hui, on est finis. Ce sera dur de se faire du fric. »

Je sais à quoi pense Clay, et son idée est bonne : sauf que je ne veux pas faire courir ce genre de risque à Tara.

« - Tara pourrait nous aider a revendre les médocs?

- Hors de question. »

Je pense que ma réponse est assez claire...

« - Y'a pas d'autres moyens, Jax.

- J'ai dit non. »

… ou pas!

« - C'est ta régulière...

- Je m'en fou! »

Bordel de merde, qu'est ce qu'ils comprennent pas? J'ai quasiment pas adressé la parole à ma régulière depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle avait descendue l'aide soignante : je lui fais la gueule. J'aimerai décrocher et lui dire que c'est fini, que c'est pas là que je veux la voir. Que je veux qu'elle parte, ou simplement que j'ai peur pour elle. Si je lui demande ce genre de service, ça ira pas dans le sens que je souhaite. J'ai déjà assez de mal a savoir ce que je veux sans devoir en rajouter!

…

« - On en est où avec les Mayans? »

J'ai un peu de mal a comprendre Jax en ce moment, je sais juste qu'entre lui et Tara, c'est pas la joie. Mais mon meilleur ami a toujours été comme ça : il intériorise beaucoup, se prend la tête et, quand il fini par exploser, vaut mieux pas être dans les parages. C'est aussi pour ça que je change de sujet : j'aimerai éviter les embrouilles entre lui et Clay.

« - D'après leur planning, la livraison doit partir pour Stockton vers 13 heures.

- De Lodi à Stockton, y'a que des nationales et des autoroutes. On pourra pas être discrets. »

Malgré son grand âge, et j'adore le lui rabâcher pour me faire engueuler, Pope est toujours aussi pragmatique. On fait souvent la route entre Lodi et Stockton et, à moins de faire des putains de détours, y'a aucunes routes secondaires. Donc, aucuns moyens de passer inaperçu.

« - Soyons créatifs! S'ils veulent pas se faire remarquer, ils seront pas nombreux. »

Tout le monde se regarde, cela ne dure que quelques secondes, mais on sait tous qu'il a raison. Reste plus qu'a se creuser les méninges... l'horreur!

« - On voit Alvarez à quelle heure?

- 15 heures. Je lui ai laissé un message. J'espère qu'il viendra.

- Si on lui pique son héroïne, il viendra. »

Clay se lève et se dirige vers l'intérieur du club ; quelques secondes avant, Kozik venait de passer sur sa moto. C'est l'heure d'aller voter.

…

Tout le monde se lève pour accueillir Kozik, pas moi. Je regarde fixement la tasse jaune posée devant moi. C'est fou ce que cette couleur peut être hypnotisante... on dirait la peau d'une femme. Je m'égare, là, non?

« - Ma lettre de transfert.

- Bien. Happy et les prospects sont là, alors c'est parti. »

J'attendais juste que Clay nous demande officiellement de bouger en direction de la chapelle pour me lever. Et ce connard de Tacoma qui m'intercepte : la journée commence mal! Déjà que savoir que j'allais voir sa sale gueule, ça m'avait pas mis en joie!

« - T'as une minute? »

Malgré mon regard presque implorant, ou tout simplement désespéré, lancé à mon prèz, ce dernier se barre ; il a juste eu le temps de me faire comprendre que je devais pas l'amocher. Pourtant, ça me démange. Je vous hais tous!

« - Écoutes mec, je sais... »

Je suis donc seul avec ce fils de chien blond décoloré... qui a l'air hautement nerveux et renverse une bouteille de bière sur la table. T'en mieux si je le rends nerveux, il aura peut être plus envie de débarquer à Charming. Y'a un tas d'autres chapitres, petits et sympa... loin de moi.

« - Je sais...

- Qu'est ce que tu sais? »

Je pose mon doigt sur le goulot de la bouteille qu'il a remis en place. Il suit mes moindres faits et gestes : je trouve ça drôle qu'il panique dès que je bouge!

« - Je m'attends pas à ce que tu sois d'accord avec ça.

- Bien. »

Pour moi, la discussion est close : il sait que je peux pas l'encadrer et que je voterai pas pour son transfert. Reste juste à savoir pourquoi il tient quand même a passer ça au vote, sachant que ce sera toujours non. Il a toujours été un peu maso ce mec... il doit aimer les humiliations.

« - Je peux être un atout pour le club. D'accord? Je veux juste que tu me donnes une chance. »

A qui il parle le nabot? Lui, c'est pas un « atout », mais un connard qui prend ce qui appartient aux autres. Un profiteur. Qu'il aille se faire foutre!

« - Fini?

- Ouais. »

Il ma gavé, et je me gène pas pour le lui faire comprendre ; je tourne les talons et rentre dans le club-house sans lui adresser la parole.

…

Après un petit speech de Clay, les gars ont voté l'incorporation de trois recrues : des mecs qui trainent autour du club depuis quelques temps et que j'ai déjà pu voir. Ils ont pas l'air bien intelligents, ni coriaces, ils se bonifieront a notre contact. C'est toujours comme ça!

L'intégration des prospects, c'est toujours un moment sympa : on les martyrise un peu, on a enfin quelqu'un a qui délégué les corvées. Le pied! Et ici, à Charming, c'est souvent Chibs et Tig qui se chargent de ça, et c'est toujours très drôle : le psychopathe et l'Irlandais défiguré ont tendance à les faire flipper un peu.

« - La partie facile est terminée.

- J'ai compris, mec.

- La ferme! Tu te tais à moins qu'on te dise de parler! »

Ça commence bien! Ce mec là a pas fini de récurer les chiottes après Piney!

« - La période d'apprentissage dure minimum un an

- La cotisation est de 75 dollars, payable le premier du mois.

- Bienvenue. Ne vous faites pas tuer. »

Ah la tronche qu'ils tirent! Qu'est ce que vous pensiez faire les mecs? On joue pas avec des Harleys miniatures ici! Si c'est ce que vous voulez, faut aller jouer avec les Mayans!

« - Et dégagez d'ici!

- Fermez la porte! »

Quelle belle bande de con!

« - J'ai deux demande de transferts : une de Tacoma, l'autre des Nomades. Kozik et Happy veulent faire parties de SAMCRO. A mon avis, leurs présences seraient la bienvenue. Pour être honnêtes, on a besoin de vous. Donc, votons. »

C'est maintenant qu'on attaque les choses sérieuses : mon transfert, c'est pas simplement pour Charming. En faite, je pourrais intégrer n'importe quel chapitre sans problèmes, ma réputation me précède. Mais si je reste ici, c'est pour ma sœur ; je sais pas combien de temps je pourrais la retenir, le plus longtemps possible, j'espère. Mais, pour l'instant, elle est ici, avec moi, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle est à un endroit, je finis par m'y installer. Pourtant, cette fois, je sens que c'est différent : elle est totalement intégrée aux Sons, tandis que je l'en éloignais avant. Peut être que c'est ce qui me fais espérer que cette fois, elle restera. Elle est proche des gars, ils prennent soin d'elle et elle commence même a se laisser approcher par les régulières. Le fait qu'elle ait passé l'après midi avec Gemma, hier, je sais que ça peut jouer. La First Old Lady a du caractère et sait comment retenir les gens auprès d'elle : si elle sent que Léna est un bien pour le club, elle fera tout pour que ma sœur reste.

« - Happy. Ouais. »

…

Pour qu'il y ait deux killers dans les folles soirées de Charming? Ah, c'est clair qu'il m'a manqué ce frangin! Comment je pourrais refuser! Et je suis curieux de voir la vengeance que me réserve sa sœur... on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non?

« - Ouais! »

…

Happy est un mec bien et droit : on peut compter sur lui en toutes circonstances, et on sait qu'on va avoir besoin de lui. Et puis, Hap, c'est aussi le mec qu'on envoie régler les problèmes, il est plus équilibré que Tig, et j'ai volontier plus confiance en lui en cas de coups durs. C'est un vrai atout pour SAMCRO.

Et puis, il fait pas ça que pour lui : il veut rester pour sa sœur. Et si on refuse, elle partira... c'est que je m'y suis aussi attaché à cette sale môme!

« - Aye! »

…

Comme tout les mecs qui ont commencé à Charming, il y revient. Et c'est une bonne chose. Ça m'aurait emmerdé qu'un autre chapitre le récupère. C'est un bon frère, loyal. Et puis maintenant que sa sœur est ici, je me vois mal comment on pourrait le laisser repartir. Déjà qu'il a eu du mal le peu de fois où il a du rejoindre les nomades! Je sais ce que ça fait d'être séparé des siens, je l'ai expérimenté avec la mort de Donna et mon exil de plusieurs semaines. Ne plus voir ma femme, mes gosses, c'est la chose la plus difficile qui m'est arrivé : je peux pas lui souhaité ça.

« - Ouais. »

…

Opie et moi en avons discuté ce matin. Mon fils a la même vision des choses : on ne peut pas laisser tomber une occasion pareil. Ramener l'Unholy Ones au sein de SAMCRO, c'est aussi une marque de prestige. Ce qui enlève rien au coté humain : peu loquace, mais toujours disponible en cas de problèmes.

« - Oui. »

…

Comment je pourrais refuser? Hap et moi on s'entend super bien. Il a toujours été sympa et m'a toujours bien aidé. Bon, d'accord, il était pas le dernier pour me faire chier quand j'étais prospect, il m'a même bien ridiculisé parfois. Et je lui pardonnerai pas pour le tatouage... quel enfoiré!

Et puis, faut pas oublier une chose super importante : si Happy reste, Léna aussi. Et ça, c'est carrément pas négligeable! Cette nana, c'est juste ce qu'il me manquait ici : de la stabilité, car c'est ça que je veux. J'en ai marre de trainer mon cul avec les filles de ce club, qui sont déjà passé par tout les pieux.

« - Ouais! »

…

Ah, Happy! Comment je pourrais juste imaginer dire non? J'étais là, déjà, lorsqu'il a intégré le club en tant que prospect et, à l'époque, il me faisait déjà grande impression. Celui qui est devenu l'Unholy Ones des Sons of Anarchy est toujours resté loyal envers le club, ses membres et nous a toujours dépêtré de la merde dans laquelle on s'était fourré, sans conditions. Sans oublier les innombrables services rendus, pas très légaux d'ailleurs.

Je peux tout simplement pas imaginer refuser le retour d'un gars comme lui : avec sa voix autour de cette table, l'intégrité de SAMCRO restera sauf.

« - Oui. »

…

Happy est l'un des meilleur mec formé ici, et l'un des plus fidèle aussi. Malgré ses déplacements, et sa famille, il est toujours revenu au bercail et nous a toujours aidé, quelque soit le club auquel il était affilié. Et ça, ça s'oublie pas! On sait tous, même s'il nous l'a pas dit explicitement, que son retour, c'est pour Léna ; y'a encore un an, il se disait pas près a partir des Nomades. Il s'y plaisait et aimait avoir un groupe sous ses ordres. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit, et sa mère à Bakersfield était un bon prétexte pour ne pas revenir. Alors quoi? Qu'est ce qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, mis à part sa sœur? On a découvert une autre facette du tueur depuis qu'elle est ici : on le connaissait peu enclin à la discussion, porté sur l'alcool et le sexe, un peu suicidaire (comme Tig). Maintenant, on sait qu'il est très protecteur, qu'il peut plaisanter et qu'une autre personne compte plus que sa mère.

Alors, bien sur que je vais accepter qu'il intègre SAMCRO! Qui pourrait refuser? Mais je suis juste un peu sadique aujourd'hui, et je veux juste le faire douter. Comme si j'étais pas sur...

« - Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis! »

…

« - Kozik. Ouais. »

C'est mon tour. Le petit coup de Jax a eu l'avantage de faire baisser la tension mais, maintenant que c'est au tour de Tig de donner son vote, je le sens vachement moins bien.

« - Nan. »

Et j'avais raison ; c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il refuse. Je hais ce mec.

« - Vraiment?

- J'ai pas confiance en lui. »

Clay frappe le marteau sur la table.

…

Les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrent sur les membres du club, tous assez joyeux. Assise au bar, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres en voyant mon frère au milieu des autres, qui se fait féliciter pour son intégration. Je doutais pas que cela serai unanime... et j'aurais surement descendu celui qui aurai voté contre!

Après avoir remercié tout ses frères, Hap vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras : devant tout le monde. Pas que ce soit si inhabituel ces derniers temps mais c'est toujours aussi surprenant de sa part. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être une régulière, sans tout les mauvais cotés : pas d'engueulades pour les chaussettes qui trainent, pour des infidélités et, surtout, on a le droit de se taper dessus autant qu'on veut!

« - Félicitation grand frère!

- Merci. »

Je prends les patchs que lui a remis Bobby tandis que je me rassois sur un tabouret : Redwood Original. Deux petits bouts de tissus pour une si grande signification.

« - Tu me laisseras les coudre?

- Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Tu connais l'importance de ce geste. »

Vous avez déjà vu un mec faire de la couture? Chez les Sons, c'est une tradition de coudre ses patchs, mais franchement je m'y ferai jamais! Monsieur l'Unholy One avec un fil et une aiguille entre les doigts, c'est comme Tig engagé dans une relation amoureuse sérieuse, c'est pas imaginable!

Et puis, il y a autre chose : si un mec accepte de déléguer la tâche à une femme, c'est qu'il possède un respect et une confiance totale envers elle. Bon ça, normalement, c'est bon, mais je sais pas, je vois aussi ça comme des remerciements pour ce qu'il fait pour moi.

« - Je sais. Tu es là pour moi. Laisse moi juste te faire ce cadeau. »

…

je rigole avec Chibs et Piney quand je me retrouve projeté en avant : je viens de me prendre un putain de coup bien méchant dans le dos. La douleur m'a cassé en deux.

C'est bizarre, j'ai pas besoin de me retourner que je sais déjà à qui je dois ceci : ce connard de Kozik veut prouver qu'il a des couilles? Je vais le castrer, on verra s'il continuera à se la péter après ça!

« - Fils de pute! »

…

« - Pas cool les coups dans le dos! »

J'ai beau savoir qu'il peut pas me blairer, j'apprécie pas de m'être fait ridiculiser devant tout les membres votants de SAMCRO. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras, ni a un sourire ou a une tape amicale. Juste un oui sans joie aurai suffit, même si c'était pour quitter la salle juste après.

Mais sa petite phrase après, « j'ai pas confiance en lui », ça m'a donné envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la gueule, ou de lui éclater le nez contre le comptoir. C'est pour ça que je me suis pas retenu pour le frapper dans le dos. Ni pour le frapper ensuite.

J'en ai marre qu'il me prenne pour un con, qu'il me fasse porter toute la responsabilité de ce qui nous lie et nous fait nous haïr. On avait tout deux nos parts de responsabilité. On les a toujours.

…

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, je suis retournée à l'hôpital ; après la prise de bec entre Tig et Kozik, il était pas question que je me retrouve au milieu d'un tas de mecs entrain de refaire la scène et, surtout, car je le sentais venir, de devoir prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Vous pensez que personne n'aurait eu cette idée en tête? Détrompez-vous, je commence a connaître Tig. Il cherchait des alliés pour dénigrer son adversaire. Pour prouver qu'il a eu raison de refuser son intégration, et de lui sauter à la gorge.

Alors, comme hier, j'ai suivi les demandes de Jax et suis aller me terrer à Saint Thomas, afin garder un œil sur la First Old Lady ; enfin, je devrais car pour le moment, je suis assise sur une chaise, non loin de la porte. Clay et l'avocate sont avec elle, alors je me suis éclipsée et Jax est parti téléphoner, d'après ses dires.. Et comme ça dure depuis un moment, j'ai même décidé d'aller faire un tour, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes et de faire passer le temps.

…

Après avoir trinqué à l'intégration d'Hap et des prospects, et surtout après la petite bagarre entre Tig et Kozik, Clay et moi sommes partis en direction de St Thomas. On a pris le parti d'emmener Léna avec nous : malgré son erreur d'hier, elle reste utile auprès de ma mère, que j'ai trouvé plus détendu, moins agressive.

Et puis, une fois là-bas, alors qu'elle est moi discutions dans le couloir, j'ai reçu un texto : June Stahl. Alors je me suis éclipsé vers la petite chapelle.

Quand je débarque, elle a déjà pris place sur le premier banc et la voir ici paraitrait louche a quiconque la connait un peu ; si un Sons était entré, ça aurait senti l'embrouille direct! Je m'assois un peu en retrait.

« - J'ai vu Lowen. Notre audience est encore dans le registre de Sanwa.

- Luke a impressionné mon patron. Il m'a remis sur les irlandais, avec un accès restreint. »

Content que ça t'ai fait plaisir et que ça t'ai redonné un peu de ton grade, chérie, mais ça m'aide pas dans mes plans!

« - De rien.

- Je l'ai convaincu de la nécessité de ne pas emprisonner SAMCRO. Mais le faire comprendre au comté va demander quelques faveurs.

- Pas mon problème. »

C'est comme si un inconnu me racontait sa vie : je m'en branle! Rien a foutre des problèmes des autres : on a un deal, elle doit le respecter. Les excuses et les problèmes d'administration, je les laisse au suivant.

« - Non. Mais ça, si. »

Elle me tend un feuillet bleu. A l'intérieur, une page dactylographiée.

« - C'est la déposition de Gemma, sur ce qui s'est passé à la planque. »

Je prends quelques secondes pour lire : dedans, ma mère doit raconter à peu de choses près ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais elle doit désigner un autre agent comme responsable de la mort d'Edmond Hayes. La nana avec qui Stahl était hier soir.

« - Je pige pas.

- Pas grave. Assure toi juste que Gemma nous donne ces informations. Si tu veux qu'elle soit blanchi pour l'homicide, convainc-la. »

Je réfléchis mais, en réalité, je n'ai pas le choix : Gemma doit être disculper et pour cela, seul cette garce de l'ATF peut m'aider. Même si elle trafique et porte atteinte à un autre agent, clean, lui. Même si on finit par s'enfoncer encore d'avantage dans le mensonge. Même si cela va soulever beaucoup de questions.

« - Je m'occupe de vous éviter la prison encore quelques semaines. »

Elle finit par s'en aller.

…

L'hôpital St Thomas, je commence à le connaître sur le bout des doigts, aussi, après l'avoir parcouru en long, en large et en travers, me demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour effacer de ma mémoire ce que je venais de voir, mes pas mon guidés vers la personne la plus inattendue : Tara.

Inhabituel de ma part? Oui, carrément. C'est même étrange et la visite à un psy ne serait pas un luxe! Mais, il faut me comprendre : que penseriez-vous et, surtout, que feriez-vous, si vous aviez surpris le VP d'un club de motard 1%, entrain de recevoir un dossier estampillé ATF, des mains d'un agent fédéral? Car, oui, je le reconnais, j'ai vu Stahl donner un dossier à Jax : je marchais dans le couloir et j'ai vu le fils de Gemma assis dans la chapelle, alors ça m'a intrigué et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Et oui, la curiosité est un TRES VILAIN défaut... je me serais bien passé de ce que j'ai vu! Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ça m'a suffit pour savoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et que je n'aurai, moi comme personne d'autre en réalité, dû voir ça..

C'est donc avec un cerveau surchauffant que je me suis retrouvée face à Tara, en plein milieu du service de maternité.

« - Léna? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Je la regarde quelques secondes, l'air un peu bête, avant de finalement lui avouer que je n'en sais rien du tout!

« - Je veille sur Gemma depuis hier, mais elle est avec Clay et Lowen, alors je erre comme une âme en peine!

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer! »

La doc me fait un sourire sincère avant d'enchainer, l'air légèrement gêné.

« - Je comptais... prendre une pause. Tu... tu veux boire un café... avec moi? »

Errer dans un hôpital comme un mort-vivant ou aller se poser quelques minutes avec une presque inconnue? Choix difficile, mais finalement, pas tellement! J'accepte donc et suis la régulière de Jax jusqu'à une salle de repos. Je pense savoir aussi pourquoi elle veut me voir, en privé, et autant passer l'épreuve de l'interrogatoire rapidement. s'il faut lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit se taire, alors autant le faire maintenant!

Tandis qu'elle nous serre deux tasses fumantes : un café pour elle, et un thé pour moi, je me dis que j'ai été un peu injuste de ne pas prêter plus attention à elle depuis que je suis arrivée. Comme Gemma ou Lyla, je l'ai évité autant que possible. Pour moi, les relations entre filles, quoique souvent sympathiques, étaient toujours intéressées et pleines de jalousie : avoir un frère aussi canon qu'Happy attire des convoitises, vous vous en doutes! J'ai donc vite appris à me méfier et a écraser toutes personnes de sexe féminin s'approchant trop près de moi, quitte à privilégier les relations avec les hommes : avec eux, tout est plus simple, tout se règle avec les poings. Et, franchement, c'est exactement ce que je ressent ici : les filles sont, pour la plupart malsaines, suffit de regarder les crow-eater.

Tara fini par s'assoir, me tendant ma boisson : elle n'ose pas vraiment me regarder, ne parle pas. Elle n'est pas sure d'elle, comme si elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Pourtant, malgré cette atmosphère un peu étrange, c'est elle qui va rompre le silence.

« - Écoutes Léna, je voulais te parler à propos d'hier et euh... »

Elle me regarde, espérant surement que je prendrais la suite, que je la sortirai de la merde. Mais, au contraire, je lui adresse un sourire et m'amuse à la voir s'empêtrer et, même, rougir.

« - Enfin, j'ai rien dit à personne parce que je pense pas que c'est pas mes affaires. Et puis ça foutrait la merde si je balançais tout ça... »

Elle repose sa tasse sur la petite table à sa droite et s'avachit dans son siège, son visage dans sa main gauche.

« - Oh sérieusement, tu peux pas m'aider? Dire quelque chose?

- Non, c'est trop drôle de voir la future First Old Lady peiner! Laisse moi ce plaisir, ça doit jamais arriver à Gemma! »

Toujours dans la même position, mon vis-à-vis se permet tout de même un léger rire.

« - Bon, maintenant que tu t'es enlisée jusqu'au cou, je peux te sortir de la merde!

- Ce serai sympa, merci! »

Je pose moi aussi ma tasse, vide et soupire, les yeux rivés vers ce qui se passe de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, avant de lâcher ce que j'ai a dire. Car il va bien falloir que je parle à quelqu'un si je ne veux pas me laisser ronger par mes doutes et mes problèmes et, ici, la discussion avec mon frère est tout bonnement impossible. Mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça, même si j'ai plus confiance en la réaction de Tara, qu'en celle de Gemma, ou d'un des gars du club : question de d'instinct.

« - Tu as raison sur un point : c'est pas une bonne chose que ça se sache. Surtout que je sais même pas si c'est juste un jeu pour lui ou... merde! C'est moi qui m'enfonce maintenant! »

Pour le coup, nous allons nous mettre à rire de concert : nous sommes pathétiques, assise dans cette petite salle à l'odeur aseptisé, l'une en face de l'autre!

« - Tu sais quoi? On va faire comme j'ai fait avec Chibs : une info contre une autre. Ça te va?

- C'est à dire? »

Son ton est suspicieux, ce qui m'amuse : elle doit tellement en voir de toutes les couleurs qu'elle sait pas si mon idée est bonne ou mauvaise.

« - Je sais que c'est louche, surtout qu'on se connait peu. Mais je suis pas Gemma, je suis pas manipulatrice, ou beaucoup moins qu'elle, et quitte a rester à Charming, autant que j'élargisse mes relations. Alors tu me racontes comment toi et Jax vous êtes rencontrés, et je te raconte pour Juice et moi...

- Le deal est honnête! Et j'avoue que je suis curieuse de nature. Alors allons y pour la naissance d'une nouvelle et longue amitié à la sauce SAMCRO! »

…

Je souffle en roulant le dossier sur lui-même, et le range dans la poche intérieur de mon top rocker. Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir lorsque Clay pénètre dans la chapelle.

« - Elle voulait quoi? »

Merde! Je suis cramé.

« - Encore des exigences? »

Il me regarde quelques secondes avant d'aller s'assoir. Il veut quelque chose, reste à savoir quoi.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Tara? »

La discussion va être longue : il va falloir que je lui expose mes doutes et mes problèmes alors que j'aurais préféré éviter. Opie aurai été l'oreille que j'aurai choisi pour parler, pas Clay. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Alors je m'assois à coté de mon président.

« - Je sais pas... Elle est chirurgienne, Clay. Elle est ici a sauver des vies toute les jours.

- Et alors? »

Y'a vraiment que lui qui ne voit pas le problème? Moi non plus je ne le voyais pas avant, jusqu'à la mort de Kip, jusqu'à l'enlèvement d'Abel : j'apporte la mort et la douleur, elle représente la vie. Deux vies, deux mondes. Et aucunes places pour que les deux se mélangent.

« - C'est tout le contraire de moi.

- C'est ta culpabilité qui parle. »

Il a peut être raison. Mais lui ne c'est jamais posé cette question : ma mère est forte et a toujours tout encaissé sans perdre la face. Tara n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas une meneuse, elle ne porte pas ce masque impassible. C'est aussi pour ses faiblesses que je l'aime.

« - Peut être...

- C'est qu'une nana! Te prends pas la tête! »

Facile à dire! Elle a élevé Abel, c'est aussi en parti elle qui l'a sauvé. Je tiens à elle depuis tellement longtemps, et j'ai été tellement heureux quand j'ai su qu'elle revenait. Elle appartient à mon passé, à mon présent, et si c'est possible, à mon futur. Si tout n'était pas si embrouillé dans ma tête, si tout ne partait pas en couille.

« - Tu dois prendre une décision : elle est dedans ou dehors. Mais si elle est dehors, la largue pas avant qu'elle vende ces médicaments pour nous. Sans ce fric, on a pas ton fils. »

Et malheureusement, Clay a raison. Le club n'a plus une tune, et on en a besoin pour rejoindre l'Irlande. Ces médocs, c'est notre seul moyen de réunir la majeure partie du blé. On aura pas tout et on va devoir chercher ailleurs, mais le reste ne sera qu'un détail à régler.

Voilà donc tout le nœud du problème : je dois me servir de la femme que j'aime, pour mieux la faire s'éloigner.

…

« - Jax et moi on s'est rencontré au collège. On avait 13, 14 ans. A l'époque, Opie et lui étaient déjà inséparables, et moi, je suis venue me greffer au duo. C'était la bonne époque : on faisait pleins de conneries. Pas de limites, ou presque, et ça faisait enrager nos familles. Après, on a été au lycée, toujours tout les trois, pas toujours dans les mêmes classes, mais on séchait tellement qu'on passait plus de temps ensemble que si on y avait été. J'étais plutôt douée, alors on allait pas en cours mais je les aidais un peu pour garder le cap. Et puis, le père de Jax est mort, écrasé sous les roues d'un camion alors qu'il était à moto. Ça a modifié toute la dynamique de notre petit groupe : Jax s'est enfoncé dans le club. Il avait 16 ans, alors il a été intégré comme prospect. Et puis la mère d'Opie, Mary, l'a embarqué loin du club : elle avait peur après ce qui était arrivé à John. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Jax. Toujours a faire des conneries, de plus en plus grosses, et de plus en plus fréquemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse prendre : conduite en état d'ivresse. »

Venant d'elle, cette histoire d'alcoolémie m'étonne : malgré le fait que l'on ai pas lié une grande amitié, je l'ai observé, comme je l'ai fait avec tous. Et, c'est un point qui m'a toujours paru un peu étrange, Tara fait tache dans le décor : elle ne boit quasiment pas, ne fume pas, ne lâche jamais d'injures. Une sainte au milieu de l'enfer! Je me permets d'ailleurs de le lui dire, espérant qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal.

« - Tu as raison, Léna. Mais c'était une autre époque! Et, à cette époque, je buvais beaucoup, pour être dans l'esprit de SAMCRO. Pour me rapprocher de Jax. On s'est mis ensemble et je me voyais déjà comme sa Old Lady. Je me suis même fais tatouer le corbeau! C'est pour dire! Bref, quand on s'est fait arrêter, mon père, et Gemma ont décidé qu'on devait plus se voir Jax et moi. Plusieurs fois, ils nous ont posé des ultimatums : je devais aller chez ma tante, à San Diego et Jax, bah, il devait s'impliquer au sein des Sons. On s'est séparé, on s'est remis ensemble, on est toujours passé outre leurs avertissements, et entre Gemma et moi s'est devenu la guerre.

- Elle tient le club d'une main de fer... ça m'étonne pas trop en fait qu'elle et Clay soient ensemble! »

Tara, toujours face à moi, acquiesce d'un signe de tête ; depuis que je suis là, on me dépeint la First Old Lady comme le ciment du club, celle qui tient tout, qui sait tout. Mais, plus profondément, elle est celle qui garde tout les secrets et qui peut faire voler en éclat n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Elle est la reine d'un jeu d'échec dans lequel nous sommes tous des pions, et fait de nous ce qu'elle veut. Peut importe notre volonté propre. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis restée éloignée d'elle si longtemps : je n'aime pas qu'on m'utilise. Je ne le supporte pas et, comme Tara, je pourrais essayer de détruire son emprise. Même si cela doit faire du mal.

« - Et après? Il s'est passé quoi? Pourquoi tu es partie?

- Je crachais ouvertement sur les Teller-Morrow et Jax a finit par me donner raison. On a décidé de s'en aller, de prendre nos affaires et de partir de Charming : on venait d'avoir 18 ans, on a pris la moto de Jax et on a filé chez ma tante. Je l'avais appelé et elle avait accepté de nous héberger, pour qu'on aille à la fac ensemble. Mais Clay et les autres nous ont rattrapé à une centaines de kilomètres au nord de Los Angeles et nous ont ramené de force. Gemma et lui, lui on retourné le cerveau : je sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont dit mais, après ça, il n'a plus voulu m'accompagner. Il était plus question d'études, de vivre ensemble. Juste SAMCRO. Alors j'ai rompu et je suis partie. »

…

Bizarrement, raconter ma vie d'adolescente dans cette ville aux mœurs étriquées m'a fait du bien : depuis quelques jours, les relations entre Jax et moi ne sont pas au beau fixe et je n'ai donc que peu parlé. Hormis avec Gemma, et le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Aussi, j'ai apprécié sa franchise, et sa perspicacité envers la mère de Jax, et son mariage avec Clay. Personne ne remets cela en question, mais étant quelqu'un d'extérieur, ça ne la dérange pas. Et c'est plutôt bien de voir que je ne suis pas la seule a me poser des questions : j'ai moins l'air folle!

« - Et tu es revenue il y a longtemps? »

C'est vrai qu'elle n'est là que depuis quelques mois, elle n'a pas connu Wendy, et n'est peut être même pas au courant des débuts tragiques d'Abel.

« - Peu de temps avant la naissance d'Abel, en faite. Le timing était plutôt bon.

- C'est ce que je vois! »

Mon café est froid désormais ; je me lève pour m'en resservir un nouveau. En même temps j'en profite pour regarder l'heure : j'ai largement dépassé mon temps de pause, mais ce n'est pas grave. S'il y a un problème, on me bipera, ou on viendra me chercher. Je ne relance la conversation qu'une fois rassise. Maintenant que mon tour est passé, je me sens définitivement mieux.

« - A toi maintenant. »

Et elle beaucoup moins.

« - Ça a commencé après la mort du prospect et l'enlèvement d'Abel... ça nous a tellement tous foutu le moral à zéro que, au début, j'ai cru qu'essayer de me mettre dans son lit, c'était juste un moyen pour lui de se remonter le moral.

- C'est le cas de tout les mecs ici. C'est comme ça qu'ils gèrent les choses.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'étais méfiante quand il a commencé avec ses petites attentions, ses sourires et tout le reste. Sans parler que sa régulière a bien vu le changement et qu'elle s'est pas gênée pour venir remettre les choses à leur place.

- Me dit pas que tu l'as laissé faire? »

Je parle plus vite que je ne pense, à chaque fois, et je coupe son histoire ce qui, il est vrai, n'a pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure. Elle paraît même amusée et plus sereine.

« - Tu rigoles? Je me suis pas démontée pour lui montrer qui était le chef de meute! Gemma et toi étant pas là, j'ai eu aucun scrupule là dessus!

- Tu as raison, impose toi! Je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite quand je suis revenue. Et je l'ai regretté. Cette salope d'actrice porno m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs!

- Ima? Elle a tendance à tourner autour de tout ceux qui ont déjà une régulière, j'ai l'impression.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression... Et après? Comment il a réagit quand il a appris que toi et Cassie étiez les nouvelles "meilleures amies du monde?" »

Je la vois faire une grimace alors que son menton vient se poser dans la paume de sa main gauche, son coude sur l'accoudoir.

« - A l'opposé de ce que j'imaginais... il m'a carrément sauté dessus.

- Sérieusement?

- Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais le résultat est toujours le même. Il m'a proposé de passer la soirée chez lui puisque je m'ennuyais au club, et qu'Happy était pas là et puis... voilà quoi! Sauf que Chibs a téléphoné au moment le plus intéressant donc, en fait, il c'est rien passé.

- Et laisse moi deviner : c'est encore lui qui t'as sauté dessus dans la salle informatique?

- T'es devin ma parole!

- En même temps tu m'as l'air d'une fille tout à fait pure et innocente! T'irais jamais chercher les ennuies, j'en suis sure! »

Ma réplique nous fait rire toute les deux. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au club, c'est la vision que j'avais d'elle : effacée, timide, innocente. Puis je l'ai vu bosser au sein du garage, j'ai vu que les mecs lui faisaient confiance et qu'ils la respectaient. Je me suis donc dis qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de plus pour les tenir en respect. Mais, maintenant, je m'aperçois aussi que c'est une femme comme toutes les autres : elle passe son temps au milieu de bikers, elle ne peut donc pas vivre normalement.

« - Et comment fini le conte de fée? La princesse pure et innocente, traquée par sa vilaine belle-mère, tombe t-elle amoureuse du prince?

- Ça fini mal, tu t'en doutes : Juice a pas vraiment le faciès du prince charmant! Même si Gemma jouerai à merveille la marâtre!.. A chaque fois, y'a quelqu'un pour débarquer quand il faut pas! Du coup, on a pas réussit a finir d'écrire l'histoire!

- Franchement, je suis désolée! La prochaine fois, je frapperai à la porte. Ou alors je t'enverrai un texto avant, et si tu réponds pas, c'est que je dois pas venir!

- L'idée est bonne! Merci pour ta sollicitude! »

Une nouvelle fois, nous nous mettons a rire. Cela fait du bien de pouvoir discuter de ce genre de sujet sans arrière pensée, sans que l'étau du club nous oblige a mentir sur nos vrais impressions. De pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne juge pas, et qui est sincère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouver une vraie amie, même s'il est encore un peu tôt pour en être sure.

Mon bipeur se fait entendre : sur l'écran, le code montrant que quelqu'un me cherche apparaît. Je dois y aller mais, avant, je veux lui poser une dernière question. La plus importante peut-être.

« - Tu comptes officialiser le truc?

- Oulah! Tu vas un peu vite là! Si Hap l'apprend, y'aura plus rien a officialiser, ça je te le garantie!

- Tu as raison. Prends ton temps, ne te presse pas. Une fois que tu es dans le système, tu ne peux plus t'en sortir. »

Nous nous levons alors que Jax pénètre dans la pièce.

…

Clay m'a embrouillé plus que je ne l'étais déjà. J'ai dit vouloir laisser Tara en dehors de tout ça, en dehors du club, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis vraiment capable. En ce moment, je ne veux pas la voir, mais quand elle n'est pas là, elle me manque. Après l'enlèvement d'Abel, après la mort de Kip, après la fuite de ma mère, j'aurais espéré que son intelligence lui crierai de partir. Vite. Mais rien n'y a fait. Elle reste et s'accroche alors que je coule. Elle va finir par s'enfoncer avec moi, et je ne le supporterai pas.

C'est la tête pleine de tous ces doutes que je la retrouve dans la salle de repos ; elle est en compagnie de Léna, et elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Encore une chose qui me sidère de la part de la sœur d'Happy, elle s'adapte très vite. Cette dernière nous laisse d'ailleurs seule après avoir adressé un grand sourire complice à ma régulière.

« - C'était pour toi l'appel sur le bipeur?

- Ouais. L'une des infirmières de l'accueil a appelé avant que je lui dise que je me débrouillerai.

- Okay. »

Je tourne dans la pièce, je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Et elle le sent car elle me demande ce qui ne va pas, si c'est un problème avec ma mère.

« - Non. En fait, j'ai besoin d'un service. »

Elle croise ses bras, l'air soupçonneux. Je devrais pas être là, bon sang de merde!

« - Le club a trouvé des médicaments. Des trucs contre le VIH. Est ce que tu connais une clinique qui en aurait besoin? »

Voilà, c'est fait. Et je me sens pas plus léger pour autant : au contraire, j'ai honte de me servir d'elle comme ça.

« - Au marché noir?

- Il me faut juste un nom.

- Il te faudra plus que ça. »

Elle me contourne et va s'assoir. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé? Pourquoi un nom de clinique ne me suffirait-il pas?

« - Je sais où les emmener.

- Tu n'emmènes rien! »

Elle se rend pas tout à fait compte je pense.

« - Ce sont des médecins, Jax! Ils n'achèteront rien à un biker. »

Elle sait que le trafic de médoc, c'est la prison, pour plusieurs années, mais elle ne mesure pas les conséquences. Une carrière brisée. Elle n'est jamais entrée dans une maison d'arrêt, elle ne connait pas cet enfer. L'enfermement, l'humiliation, la privation. Je sais qu'elle a raison, qu'un médecin ne m'achètera rien directement, sans recommandations ou en présence d'un autre médecin en qui il a confiance. Mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle reste éloigné de tout ça.

« - Je sais que l'argent est pour aller à Belfast. Laisse moi aider. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	35. L'union fait la force part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Un chapitre tout spécial pour Edeinn, dont c'est l'anniversaire! j'espère que tu fera une indigestion de gâteaux pour que je puisse m'amuser avec Happy! *Devil se froote les mains par avance*

Et toujours une grand merci à Moiaudrey pour sa review! Je répondrais a tes deux reviews en même temps, pas eu le temps la semaine dernière!

Bonne Lecture !

On a eu quelques soucis, après le départ de Clay et Jax : ils nous ont laissé nous occuper des mexicains, encore fallait-il que l'on trouve un moyen pour récupérer la came. Heureusement que Bobby et Chibs ont de la suite dans les idée, sinon, on était dans le merde!

Le plan est ultra simple, mais encore faut-il espérer que les mexicains fassent ce qu'on avait prévu : on sait jamais avec ces connards, ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils pourraient tout faire foirer! Moi au volant du van, Opie à mes cotés, et Happy à l'arrière : notre mission est de suivre la camionnette de Madina Industrie et, une fois arrêté à un stop, crever l'un des pneu à l'aide d'une arme munie d'un silencieux. Avec un pneu crevé, les mecs doivent se stopper sur le bord de la route : c'est là que Piney et de cet enculé de Tacoma entrent en scène avec la dépanneuse du garage. Ils leur proposent de les remorquer jusqu'à un garage, à Mills et si les gars sont pas convaincus, le First Nine a même prévu de faire croire que les flics embarquent après 15 minutes d'arrêt. De quoi leur forcer un peu la main! J'aurais préféré ne pas laisser un rôle aussi important à la grande blonde, mais c'est, avec Piney, l'un des seuls que les CL ne connaissent pas... pas trop le choix! Ils doivent embarquer le camion et l'emmener jusqu'à un trou paumé, où on les retrouvera, avec tout le monde. Vous vous dites que c'est trop simple? Évidemment, si vous croyez que les Calaveras vont laissé partir leur précieuse marchandise vers un garage sans la suivre! C'est pour ça qu'on va les attendre armé... pour leur faire comprendre qu'on joue pas et que le butin est à nous!

…

Lorsque Jax revient dans ma chambre, il s'est écoulé une bonne demi-heure depuis le départ de Lowen. Léna est là, plutôt de bonne humeur ce qui me fait du bien : j'ai besoin de personne qui ne me parle pas de prison, d'Irlande et de magouilles autour de moi. J'ai besoin de vider mon esprit de ce coté-ci pour ne pas plus m'enfoncer. La simple idée de devoir faire une déposition aujourd'hui me fout assez la pression comme ça.

« - Tu peux nous laisser, Léna? »

Je vois la sœur d'Happy se lever et faire face à mon fils, les bras croisés, la mine contrariée. Depuis ce matin, elle n'a fait qu'entrer et sortir de cet endroit, comme un chien a qui on donne des ordres. Et à sa tête, ça ne lui plait pas. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien : mais je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle dira ce qu'elle a à dire à Jax, une fois à l'extérieur.

La porte se ferme et mon fils me tend une pochette cartonnée bleue : à l'intérieur, dactylographié, une version de ce qui s'est passé à la planque. Mon dieu! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire?

« - C'est quoi ça?

- Ta déposition, pour les fédéraux. »

Ça, j'ai bien vu que c'était une déposition. L'hôpital ne m'a pas rendu stupide! Pas encore, du moins.

« - Où t'as eu ça? Qui l'a écrit?

- Je peux pas te le dire... pas encore. C'est ce qui s'est passé à la planque. Mot pour mot! »

Je relis quelques une des phrases : tout est presque identiques à la vérité, une vérité que seul quelques personnes connaissent. Le club, et Stahl.

« - Ça vient de Stahl, c'est ça? »

Tu as raison, ne répond pas. Ça vaut mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir, et l'entendre ne ferai que rendre ceci plus réel.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je protèges mon club. Et ma famille.

- Ne magouilles pas avec cette salope!

- Y'a pas a discuter, ok? Là, t'es plus ma mère. T'es juste une régulière, et voilà ce que tu dois faire pour protéger SAMCRO. »

Je suis la First Old Lady, la femme du président de SAMCRO, je ne suis pas qu'une simple régulière. Je dois protéger le club, mais je dois protéger les miens. Mon fils et sa famille. Mon mari. Je sais ce qui se passera si le club découvre ces feuilles et ce putain d'accord qu'il a du passer avec cette salope.

« - Jackson, on..

- Tu dois me faire confiance! »

Facile a dire... Ce tissu de mensonge entre les doigts, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire. Le croire ou non. Jax et Stahl sont de mèches, Clay ne doit pas le découvrir et moi, je ne veux pas aller en prison, alors ai-je vraiment le choix?

« - Et ça doit rester entre nous. »

Non, je n'ai pas le choix. La déposition officielle va débuter dans moins d'une demi-heure ; je n'ai guère d'autre alternative sinon celle de suivre ces indications.

…

Regardez moi déguerpir tous ces Calaveras ; quelle belle bande d'abruti! N'empêche, si le tir sur mexicains entrait au JO, on aura la médaille d'or par équipe... c'est un sport national pour SAMCRO, depuis des années!

Juice et moi tirons nos dernières cartouches avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe : Opie a déjà descendu l'un des barils et, à l'intérieur, le fameux sésame.

« - Et voilà le gros lot! »

Un gros paquet de petits sachets colorés, un peu comme des ballons de baudruche, se trouve dans un grand sac en plastique. Des blancs, des bleus, des rouges, des jaunes ; dans ce contexte, on est tous pour l'égalité des couleurs... surtout que ça va nous rapporter gros! Un sacré deal a conclure avec les Mayans au final!

J'en prend un bleu, comme le drapeau écossais, et je l'ouvre avec la pointe de mon couteau, que je présente ensuite à Bobby. Ce mec, c'est notre testeur officiel : de la came à la bière, il teste tout. Je sais pas comment il fait! J'ai jamais compris comment il faisait la différence entre de la dope et de la farine d'abord! Faut dire aussi que j'ai jamais essayé, et que ça me tente pas du tout.

« - Ça décape. »

Apparemment, c'est le bon chargement qu'on a récupéré, Bobby tire pas trop la gueule. Un jour, j'aimerai voir sa tronche si on se trompait et qu'au lieu d'héroïne, on sortait une poudre a récurer. Ouais, j'aimerai voir la tête de notre super secrétaire!

Je récupère le grand sac contenant la poudre : on va laisser tout les bidons là, pas besoin de s'encombrer avec ça. Elvis se dirige vers le reste de la marchandise et je l'entends féliciter Kozik. J'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Tig a les boules. En fait, on sent l'aura malveillante émanant de lui.

« - Tu vois Tiggy, je sers à quelque chose!

- Je vais t'écraser ta sale gueule... »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour! Bordel, ils vont jamais se calmer.

…

« - J'ai repéré Polly à l'épicerie, et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à cette maison. »

Dans la pièce se trouvent Lowen, un agent du FBI que je ne connais pas, ainsi que Stahl, l'une de ses collèges et Léna. Si les deux premières personnes étaient prévu, les deux femmes de l'ATF n'ont pu intégrer que parce que j'ai accepté. C'était spécifié dans les pages que m'a fourni Jax : elles devaient être présentes. Quand à Léna, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai demandé a ce qu'elle reste, malgré les réticences de l'avocate. Et surement les justifications que je devrais apporter à mon fils et mon mari. Depuis hier, c'est la personne qui est le plus a mes cotés et, contre toute attente, sa présence est rassurante.

« - Pourquoi l'avoir suivie? »

Nous en avons discuté à maintes reprises avec Lowen : ce qui s'est passé le soir de la fête de Bobby, est le déclencheur, ce qui explique tout. Le meurtre de Polly, mais aussi celui d'EJ Weston, la fusillade avec Zobelle. Je ne peux pas ne pas le dire, même si je dois en taire une partie. Même si c'est difficile. Et même si cela implique d'autres questions plus tard.

« - J'ai été violée il y a deux mois. Elle était impliquée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivie. Par instinct, je pense.

- Avez-vous signalez le viol? »

C'est une question prévisible, notamment parce que ce pauvre mec débarque pour une déposition et qu'il se demande pourquoi il lui manque une partie du dossier.

A mon oreille, l'avocate du club me murmure de ne rien dire, qu'un simple « non » suffit amplement. Que le reste ne regarde pas les fédéraux.

« - Non. Je savais les dégâts que cela causerait sur ma famille. Je voulais pas qu'ils sachent. »

Mais je suis partie, je parle, je leur dis ce que j'ai a dire, et je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je cacherai ça. Cela me paraît sans importance. Même si cela va faire râler Lowen.

« - Je suis entrée, et j'ai vu Polly, à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle avait une arme. J'ai sorti la mienne. Puis j'ai vu l'irlandais, étendu par terre. Mort.

« - Elle ment!

- C'est une déposition, pas un interrogatoire. Vous n'êtes que tolérée. »

J'inspire un grand coup avant de reprendre.

« - Polly m'a vu et a pointé son arme. J'ai tiré en premier : tué ou être tué. »

Plus je raconte, et plus j'ai l'impression de revivre la scène. De la voir se retourner, de sentir mon cœur frapper contre ma poitrine. Et le son de la détonation.

« - Ensuite? »

Jusqu'à maintenant, ce que j'ai dit était la pure vérité. L'histoire, la vraie. Mais le mensonge qui va suivre me met mal à l'aise... Jax me fait mentir. Et je n'aime pas ça, même si c'est pour le club.

« - Ensuite je me suis assise sur le canapé. J'étais sous le choc. J'avais jamais tué avant. »

Cela peut paraître étonnant, mais même si je sais me servir d'une arme, même si j'ai la réputation d'être une femme au cœur de pierre, je n'ai jamais tiré sur quelqu'un avec l'intention de l'abattre. J'ai déjà vu des hommes tomber devant moi, mais jamais je n'avais pressé la détente. Jamais. Et c'est une sentiment bien étrange que le faire : entre l'absolu puissance et la rupture intérieure. Vous prenez la vie et perdez un bout de vous même. Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti.

« - Puis l'agent de l'ATF est sortie de la chambre. »

Tout les yeux se tournent vers moi. Celui qui prend la déposition, Stahl, sa voisine, et Lowen qui doit être entrain de bouillir.

« - Elle était là depuis le début. A mon avis, c'est elle qui a tué Edmond. Elle m'a accusé.

- Vous mentez! »

Vraiment? On se demande qui ment le plus dans cette pièce!

« - On ne vous demande pas votre avis.

- Vous pouvez identifier l'agent?

- Oui. Elle est ici. »

Les souffles se coupent : si je n'étais pas dans cette situation déplaisante, leurs mines pourraient me réjouir. Je jubileraient surement devant ce que je peux voir. La peur, l'incompréhension.

« - Agent Stahl? »

Je me tourne vers elle et, quelques secondes, j'ai envie de répondre oui. Juste parce que son regard est insistant. Juste parce qu'elle se sert de Jax. Juste parce qu'elle doute de ma réponse, et que j'aimerai lui prouver que j'ai du courage. Mais je sais aussi que, malgré le mauvais coup qui se prépare, quel qu'il soit, entre cette garce et mon fils, tout ces mensonges sont là pour me faire sortir d'ici, libre. Et pouvoir vivre au milieu des miens, auprès d'Abel et de son futur frère, car j'en suis sur ce sera un garçon ; il faut que je me plie aux règles que l'on m'a donné.

« - Non. C'était elle.

- L'agent Tyler? »

Les deux femmes s'observent, surprises. Enfin, l'une joue mieux la comédie que l'autre, ça c'est sur. J'ai lâché la bombe, et j'en ai presque honte.

…

Après avoir quitté Saint Thomas, j'ai récupéré Clay au commissariat : il voulait s'entretenir avec Unser à propos de tout ce qui se passe et c'est passé à Charming récemment. Mettre les choses au clair avant de partir pour Belfast, être sur qu'il prendrait soin de ma mère. Ensuite, on a rejoint le reste du club et les Grimm Bastards pour la rencontre avec Alvarez.

« - Alors Clay? »

Le président des Mayans est venu avec toute sa force de frappe, tout les en mecs en qui il a le plus confiance, et ceux avec qui on se castagne le plus. En même temps, s'il était venu seul, je me serai inquiété. Et puis il y a Salazar, et deux autres CL. On va pouvoir tout régler en même temps : une pierre, deux coups.

« - On sait que tu intègres les Calaveras.

- Et que t'emballes l'héroïne dans un entrepôt pour le vendre à Stockton. »

Apparemment, il s'attendait pas à ce qu'on en sache autant. A quoi il s'attendait au juste? Il traverse notre territoire, intègre des mecs qui s'en prennent a des membres actifs de SAMCRO, et ils pensent qu'on en sait rien? Dans le cas inverse, il serait le premier au courant, alors pourquoi ça l'étonne franchement?

« - Si tu veux la guerre, considère qu'elle a déjà commencé.

- Cette guerre nous fatigue. Ton attaque à la veillée. La notre à la fuite de Zobelle. Pourquoi ne pas en rester là?

- On a un trop lourd passif, Clay.

- Justement. On fait ça depuis trop longtemps, Marcus. Personne ne gagne jamais.

- Va droit au but, ese. »

Comme prévu, on a réussit a attirer son attention. S'il nous tire pas dessus dès maintenant, on a surement une chance pour discuter sans que ça finisse en bain de sang. C'est plutôt une bonne chose : faudrait pas rajouter ça à nos état de services pour le moment.

« - Je crois que vous avez … »

Chibs s'approche et pose le sac entre Clay et Marcus Alvarez. A l'intérieur, la cargaison de poudre, intercepté un peu plus tôt.

« - … perdu quelque chose! »

Et notre cher ami mexicain n'était pas au courant! Dommage Hector, tu t'es fait griller...

« - Déplacer une cargaison a haut risque est une affaire délicate. Les choses ont tendance à se perdre. En tout cas, si ça repasse par chez nous, on peut te garantir que ça arrivera à Stockton.

- C'est pour ça que vous intégré ces idiots? Pour éviter ces emmerdes? On a mieux : nos frères de Lodi sont plus compétents. Et avec notre aide, votre entreprise est protégée. »

…

« - On veut juste la paix. »

La paix, et un peu de cash, ce serai parfait. Je suis pas stupide : pas de guerres de territoire ni d'emmerdes pendant tout le temps où on va se retrouver en taule, ça arrange le club au complet. Ceux qui seront dedans parce qu'on aura pas a stresser de savoir ce qu'on récupèrera, et pour ceux qui resteront dehors, ça leur permettra de se concentrer sur d'autres choses, comme le trafic d'armes. Mais, dans l'immédiat, il nous faut des billets pour notre petite escapade transatlantique. Et le fait qu'on est mis la main sur l'héroïne des Mayans est un don du ciel.

« - Et elle va me couter combien?

- Les Bastards négocieront leurs tarifs. Pour nous, un simple péage : 25000 par transit.

- Effet immédiat. »

Et ce petit paquet de fric est amplement suffisant pour le voyage.

« - Notre dernier deal m'a couté mon fils.

- Ouais, et t'as essayé de me tuer. C'est ce qu'on fait, y'a rien de personnel. Il s'agit juste d'argent. C'est dans notre intérêt. A tout les deux. »

Je sais qu'il hésite, j'en ferai de même à sa place. Mais lui et moi en avons marre de toutes ces embrouilles a longueur de temps. Lui et moi savons que jamais personne ne gagnera. Et que, au final, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre : l'argent, les armes, les runs, la dope, voilà ce qui nous unit tous, malgré nos couleurs et nos patchs.

« - Ok. »

Et, désormais, ça exclue les Calaveras de l'équation.

« - Pas de club Mayan à Lodi.

- Aucun de ces enfoirés n'aurait réussit de toute façon.

- C'est des conneries Alvarez, tu peux pas ... »

Merci de lui avoir fait fermer sa gueule à celui là! Il a pas encore compris qu'il avait rien a foutre là, qu'il devrait se barrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

« - Encore une chose! Y'a une balance à St Thomas, il doit témoigner cette semaine.

- Pozo!

- Si vous vous en occupé, c'est ok. »

C'est qu'un Calaveras... personne ne regrettera cette enflure. Je vois pas de problèmes a l'éliminer. Tig sera parfait dans ce rôle.

« - C'est fait. »

Deal conclut. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

…

« - Vous avez perdu quelque chose, vous aussi. »

Putain, mon top-rocker!

« - Comment tu as pu les laisser te le prendre. T'es une honte pour nous tous! »

Ouais, je suis au courant. On me l'a suffisamment répété! Ce qui me trou le cul, c'est que ce soit un Mayans qui me le rende... cet enculé d'Hector Salazar a dû le lui filer comme un trophée.

« - Tu t'inclines devant ces trous du cul? »

Connard, j'ai bien envi de t'écraser ta sale gueule de mexicain! Seulement, avec le deal qui vient d'être conclu, ça le fait moyennement si je lui saute dessus.

« - Hey, hey, hey, je peux? Tu dis trouduc? Juice, lave ton honneur. »

Bah, si on m'en donne la permission, je vais pas me gêner! Et je partirai que quand il ne pourra plus bouger.

…

La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas sur l'avocate du club, qui bouillonne de rage ; Léna et moi n'avons échangé aucune parole depuis le départ des fédéraux. Je me doute qu'elle se pose des questions, j'en suis même sure vu qu'elle m'a lancé quelques coups d'œil furtifs. Mais Jax a été clair : je dois me taire sur tout ça. Peu importe mon interlocuteur en face. Ça concerne notre sécurité a tout les deux.

« - Vous pouvez m'expliquez ce sabotage?

- J'ai changé d'avis! »

Ça n'a pas l'air de la convaincre. On passe au plan B!

« - Le procureur est furieux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Je suis désolée. »

Nouvelle tentative: nouvelle échec! Les excuses ne fonctionnent pas mieux. Et j'ai plus d'idées!

« - Faites comme tout le monde, Lowen. Mettez ça sur le compte de l'hôpital. Ou de la vieillesse. Au choix...

- Très malin! »

C'était vraiment pas drôle... petite conne!

« - Est ce que je peux m'en sortir si je plaide la folie? »

Finalement, l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise! Mieux vaut être prise pour une folle que de moisir derrière les barreaux : regardez Tig, la folie lui va plutôt bien, non?

« - Malheureusement, non. »

Dommage!

« - Je dois sortir d'ici un moment. Vous pouvez demander au baby-sitter qu'il m'accorde une ballade thérapeutique? »

J'attends que l'avocate ne soit sortie pour poser la question à l'agent qui fait le pied de grue devant ma porte, et fais signe à Léna de venir avec moi. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer au club mais avant ça, j'aimerai lui poser une dernière question, du genre qui met mal à l'aise. Notre discussion d'hier, à propos des membres du club, m'a fait réfléchir, car je n'ai que ça a faire ici.

…

Gemma me fait signe de la suivre, mais ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Pourtant, je m'en serais bien passé. L'un des garde chiourme de l'ATF nous colle aux basks.

« - Clay m'a dit que tu pouvais rentrer au club. Et qu'il jouerai la baby-sitter à ta place. Tu y es pour quelque chose?

- J'ai dit à Jax que j'étais pas une marionnette. Et que je lui laissais le temps de me trouver un remplaçant. C'est pas contre toi Gemma. J'aime juste pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule. Et j'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec Hap...

- Je comprends. »

La cabine s'ouvre sur le rez-de-chaussée, notre destination pour la promenade de madame.

« - Avant de partir, Léna, je voudrais te poser une question. »

Je me retourne face à Gemma : nos chemins sont censés se séparer ici alors je devrais répondre au milieu de ce couloir à l'odeur aseptisé. Au milieu de tout ce monde, avec ce connard estampillé ATF pour nous épier. Et ça me met mal à l'aise car, peut importe la question, elle portera sur le club.

« - Tu m'as dis hier, que tu as eu des problèmes avec la régulière de Juice.

- En effet.

- Y a t-il quelque chose entre lui et toi? »

C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais. Tara aurait-elle osé ouvrir sa grande bouche? Ou alors est ce que je suis transparente à ce point? Mon estomac se serre et j'ai les joues qui me chauffent. Si avec ça elle ne se doute de rien, c'est qu'elle est aveugle.

« - Je suis la First Old Lady. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis surement la seule personne a pouvoir t'aider si tu as un problème, ou si quelque chose te tracasse à ce sujet. »

Mon cul, ouais! Le truc qui me tracasse, c'est Happy! S'il l'apprend, Gemma et ses hauts talons ne pourront rien faire contre la furie qu'est mon frère.

« - Non, il n'y a rien. »

Je n'ai pas sourcillé, Pas changé de ton. Mais je ne pense pas avoir été très convaincante. Merde! Je suis finalement assez contente de devoir laisser là la quinquagénaire, et de rentrer à la maison. Tara a raison : Gemma a vraiment le don pour vous mettre mal à l'aise.

…

On est tous rentré au club après la rencontre avec Alvarez. Le deal s'est bien passé, pile ce qu'espérait Clay, même si le chef des Mayans nous a demandé un petit service en échange, un truc qu'on avait pas prévu de faire : tuer le Calaveras qui est tombé du van lors de l'attaque à la veillée. Pozo. A peine débarqué à la maison, on a mis au point un plan simple et rapide. Un truc sans faille. Juste Tig, son meilleur ami pour la vie, j'ai nommé Kozik, Chucky et moi.

« - Je viens voir Gemma.

- Ah! Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre! »

Phase 1 : faire sortir Gemma de sa chambre pour rester bloquer près de l'entrée du bloc sécurisé.

« - je peux attendre là?

- Bien sur. »

Comme prévu, je me pose donc sur les fauteuils, près de la cabine du gardien. Et je fais le petit signe que nous avons établi : je me gratte la tempe tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Chucky, qui attend, bien sagement... Et actionne l'alarme incendie!

…

L'alarme a été déclenchée et, quelques secondes plus tard, mon portable se met a vibrer. Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone, juste pour être sur qu'il s'agit bien d'Opie : le club a tellement la poisse en ce moment, ce serai bien le genre de truc qui pourrait nous arriver. Que ce soit l'appel de quelqu'un d'autre, et que ça fasse foirer toute l'opération.

Je raccroche et enfonce ma casquette sur ma tête, une trousse à outils dans la main droite. Kozik me suit, une échelle sous le bras. J'en reviens pas qu'on m'est encore collé avec ce connard! Putain, Clay, qu'est ce que je peux le haïr des fois : lui et ses idées de merde! A croire que ça les amuse tous de me voir à la peine... ils en redemandent.

Opie nous ouvre la porte sécurisé, à peine nous a t-il vu, et nous laisse passer. Il doit nous prévenir au cas ou les flics reviendraient plus tôt. Quand à nous, on s'introduit dans la piaule de la balance mexicaine, après avoir neutralisé la seule caméra à l'aide de l'escabeau. Le mec pionce sévère et a pas l'air d'être dérangé par le bruit.

Je pose mon bordel sur l'un des meubles de la petite pièce et en sort, protégée sous un chiffon, une seringue. Du cyanure. Un truc imparable et pas détectable, sauf si on le cherche, bien sur. Je prends la perfusion du mec et j'allais introduire l'aiguille dans le tuyau lorsque je vois le bras du mexicain s'exploser contre ma gueule. En fait, j'ai rien vu du tout, j'ai plutôt senti son bras dans ma face. Et une putain de douleur. Et le sol aussi. Mais c'est carrément moins classe dit comme ça! Et en plus, avec tout ça, j'ai perdu la seringue : la merde, je vous dit!

« - Je la trouve pas!

- Tu te fous de moi? »

Bah ouais, ducon! Elle est bonne ma blague, tu trouves pas? Je savais bien que j'aurais du choisir une carrière de comique! Putain, mais qu'il est stupide!

Quand je me redresse enfin, la piqure en main, l'autre abruti de Tacoma vient de cogner la tête du Calaveras contre la bordure du lit, et il l'a assommé, ou pire!

« - Tu fous quoi, bordel? On peut pas le blesser?

- Vas-y! »

C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi! On va se faire prendre comme des débutants a cause d'un coup sur le crane! Bordel de merde, j'aurais du le descendre ce matin, ça nous aurai évité des ennuis! Je pique tout de même pendant que mon stupide d'équipier replace Pozo. Mon téléphone vibre de nouveau : cette fois je ne vérifie pas et on sort en vitesse, récupérant l'échelle au passage.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	36. L'union fait la force part 3

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Je dois vous avouer chers lecteurs et lectrices que je pensais aller me pendre après une semaine comme celle-ci : Opie qui meurt battu à mort avec une barre de fer dans l'épisode 3. **Johnny Lewis**, qui incarnait Kip, qui après avoir abattu sa loguese et saute du haut du toit (d'après la police :s), ça ne vous motive pas pour écrire!

Mais bon, la raison (et les menaces qu'**Edeinn** auraient proféré à mon encontre) l'ont emporté : si je n'avais pas pondu ce chapitre, elle m'aurait désintégré... oui oui Tatie Devil te connait ma chère! Lis la fin du chapitre et tu verras que j'avais ENCORE raison!

Sur ce :

Bonne Lecture!

Lorsque ma sœur débarque au club, je me trouve assis sur ma bécane : je l'attendais depuis un moment. Elle gare la caisse de Gemma et me rejoins rapidement. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose me frappe : Léna a changé, et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu avant. Un décolleté plus plongeant, un jean plus moulant, les cheveux détachés, elle s'est faite plus féminine. Plus fatale. Elle pourrait faire des envieuses, et pourrait faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel mec du club. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je pourrais pas supporter qu'elle devienne une régulière, qu'elle soit dans les bras d'un frère. Même si je sais qu'il la respecterait.

« - Tu tires un tronche! Un problème, Hap? »

Elle vient s'assoir près de moi et passe son bras autour de ma taille, collant sa joue contre mon épaule.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as appelé? J'avais l'intention de rentrer, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

- Jax m'a dit que Gemma allait se garder toute seule car elle avait refusé toute les propositions qu'il lui a fait. Je suis même certain que tu as été tellement chiante, qu'elle ne veut voir personne pour enfin se reposer! »

Avec un grognement, elle s'écarte de moi : je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder, je sais qu'elle boude. Elle déteste que je lui dise cela, même si sachant que c'est son caractère de chien que j'aime le plus.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et la ramène contre moi : dans quelques heures, peut être deux ou trois jours, on partira direction Belfast, et sa présence va me manquer. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé qu'elle ne venait pas, mais je pense qu'elle le sait. Quand ma sœur veut quelque chose, elle est capable de me prendre la tête jusqu'à l'obtenir, mais elle n'a même pas évoqué le sujet irlandais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait venir : je voulais le lui dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai été occupé à droite et à gauche, pareil pour elle. On s'est vu un peu ce matin, un peu avant hier, plus vraiment ce à quoi j'étais habitué depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Charming,

« - Tu sais qu'on va aller cherche Abel?.. A Belfast. »

Je la sens prendre une grande inspiration, et sa tête vient se reposer là où elle se trouvait il y a quelques secondes.

« - Je m'en doutes. Des mains de l'IRA.

- On ne sait pas vraiment qui l'a, ou non. C'est compliqué. Mais toi, tu vas rester ici.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Comme je m'en doutais, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à ça. Elle se sent concerné par Abel et ce qui arrive au club, mais je pense aussi qu'elle sait ou est sa place, et qu'elle a déjà son lot d'emmerde et de violence, qu'elle ne veut pas en rajouter. Et je trouve ça intelligent.

« - Tant mieux alors. »

Je me lève alors que Tig et Opie débarquent sur leurs Dyna, Kozik ramène le van, seul ; Clay a demandé une réunion après que Pozo ait été éliminé. C'est pour ça que tout le monde est présent. Je prends la main de Léna, la relève et l'emmène vers l'intérieur du club. J'aimerai qu'elle reste dans le coin, j'ai encore deux ou trois trucs à lui dire, et je le ferais après la chapelle : je le lui fait d'ailleurs remarquer alors qu'on se sépare.

…

« - J'ai encore a te parler. On verra ça après, ok?

- Je reste dans le coin. »

Je fais un clin d'œil à mon frère alors qu'il dépose son glock et son portable sur le billard ; une main sur le tapis rouge, l'autre sur la hanche, je le regarde pénétrer dans la pièce. Puis, je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers Juice, qui se trouve près de la porte d'entrée. Avachi sur un canapé en cuir, son ordinateur près de lui, il me regarde approché, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« - Un problème l'iroquois? »

Il n'y a plus grand monde dans la pièce, juste quelques filles et les prospects, tous autour du comptoir. Loin, très loin de nous deux. Mais la porte de la chapelle est toujours ouverte, et trois membres du club sont toujours à l'extérieur. Tout un tas de raisons pour lesquels je devrais éviter de rouler du cul devant lui. Mais les crow-eater sont des copines de Cassie, et elles sont assez près pour voir et pour aller lui raconter, déformer, amplifier. Et j'adore ça.

« - Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça?

- Une magnifique carrosserie. »

Je fais allusion à l'écran, devant lui, qui avait l'air de l'absorber avant que je n'arrive. Et j'espère qu'il en fait de même... Je vais me poser à coté du portoricain, non sans poser ma main sur son genoux gauche pour le contourner. Le bout de mes doigts glissant le long de sa cuisse, l'effleurant, et je sens des frissons le parcourir. J'ai dit quoi, y'a pas dix secondes? De ne pas jouer? Si même moi je ne m'y tiens pas, on va pas s'en sortir!

« - Tu as de nouveau ton blouson? J'espère que tu as fait ça bien.

- C'était héroïque! Je me suis battu comme un fou pour le reprendre et …

- Érotique, tu veux dire? Je suis sure que t'as fait un tas de trucs tordus avec Salazar pour le récupérer! »

Il me colle une grande claque sur la cuisse, ce qui me fait pousser un gémissement de douleur. Et je ne vous parle pas de la grimace qui va avec...

« - T'es malade? Tu m'as fait mal. Et en plus, maintenant, tout le monde nous regarde!

- C'est toi qui est tordue!

- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier!.. »

Après avoir pianoté sur son clavier, Juice fait glisser l'ordinateur sur mes genoux alors qu'il se lève pour rejoindre les trois membres qui viennent d'arriver. Je les regarde entrer dans la pièce du fond : mes yeux ne se reportent sur l'écran qu'un fois la porte fermée. Le traitement de texte est ouvert, une petite fenêtre sur l'un des bords de l'écran, avec un message :

_Où est passé ta retenue? Attends au moins que la porte soit fermée!_

Pff, sale gosse!

…

Il n'aura pas fallut trois minutes, et une question de la part de Jax, pour que ça n'explose de nouveau entre mon sergent d'arme et Kozik. Bordel, qu'ils sont chiants! Y'a pas moyen de les laisser travailler ensemble sans que ça finisse par se foutre sur la gueule. Au début, c'était sympa, ça mettait un peu d'ambiance, ça lançait quelques paris. Mais là, ça me tape sur les nerfs.

« - Faut réfléchir avant de dégainer, ducon!

- Ah? »

Je relève les yeux et voit que je ne suis plus le seul a être ennuyé par la situation.

« - T'as frappé sa tête! BAM! A cause de ça, ils vont penser à un meurtre!

- Et pas avec le cyanure? »

Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour eux deux. Vraiment, j'ai déjà essayé un trop grand nombre de possibilités. Et, finalement, j'avais du me séparer de Kozik parce que Tig, bah c'est mon sergent d'arme. Je pouvais pas le virer. Pas avec tout ce qu'il fait pour moi.

« - Ça arrête le cœur. Y'a plein de raison à ça! Et même avec une autopsie, ça prendra des jours, et on sera loin!

- T'aurais pas laissé ce bâtard te frapper, ce serai jamais arrivé, pas vrai?! »

Intéressant! Personne nous avait mis au courant de ça... ça va charrier pendant longtemps sur ce petit fait! Et merci Chibs de t'interposer entre eux. Mais peut être faudrait-il que je leur rappelle où nous nous trouvons, non? Il va vraiment falloir que je remette de l'ordre dans mes rangs.

« - Ça suffit! »

…

J'ai beau être calme, patient, réfléchi, tout ça tombe à l'eau lorsque ces deux imbéciles sont réunis. Là, j'ai juste envie de les étriper. Comme tout ceux ici présent je crois. Hormis peut être Happy, qui à l'air d'attendre avec impatience une nouvelle baston! Mais au delà de ça, leur affrontement constant ne va que rapporter encore plus d'emmerdes au club ; Tig n'a peut être pas tort concernant le coup sur la tête porté par Kozik. Même quelques secondes avant la mort, le coup reste ante-mortem, et donc significatif d'une bagarre. A partir de là, comment les médecins ne pourraient-ils pas rechercher des traces de produits suspects. Et trouver le cyanure. Je n'espère qu'une chose, être loin de Charming lorsqu'ils le découvriront.

Le calme retombe enfin : Clay a haussé le ton pour les faire redescendre sur terre. La chapelle n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour un combat de coqs. Dans cette pièce, notre sanctuaire, la violence est prohibée. Tout le monde le sait et, pourtant, on les laisse faire. Même Jax.

De l'autre coté de la porte, un raffut de tous les diables se fait entendre : pas besoin de sortir, on sait déjà ce qu'il se passe. Une porte qui s'écrase contre le mur, des ordres qui fusent, des gémissements plaintifs de crow-eater : c'est une descente de flics. Manquait plus que ça aujourd'hui.

Assis à la table, je les vois tous sortir comme des furies, et finir au sol. Je vois aussi la petite scène de la frangine d'Happy, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je prends quand même le temps de m'allumer une clope : on est là pour un moment, alors autant se détendre.

…

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, l'ordinateur portable de Juice toujours sur les genoux, lorsque la porte du club-house s'abat avec force contre le mur. Des flics. Je suis l'une des premières personnes a être mise en joug, par un grand black plutôt baraqué que je n'aimerai pas mettre en rogne. Ou alors de très loin, caché dans le dos d'Happy!

« - A terre! »

Merde! Que j'ai horreur de ça! Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à peu de descente de police dans ma petite vie, deux pour être exacte, mais, à chaque fois, j'ai toujours peur que l'on vienne pour moi. Que l'on ai découvert mes cadavres dans le placard. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas là pour moi : il faut être logique, un bâtiment rempli de bikers avec des casiers judiciaires plus long que mes deux bras réunis, ma misérable existence ne les intéresse pas.

« -A terre! »

Je fais glisser le pc sur la table en face de moi et me prépare a obtempérer lorsque mon frère, et d'autres, sortent de la chapelle. Son premier réflexe est de vouloir contourner le billard pour venir vers moi : mauvais plan. Il a pas vraiment la carrure du nain, et il se fait direct remarquer... pour finir au sol, comme tout le monde.

« - J'ai dit : a terre! Dépêche toi! »

Merde! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Mais pas lui. Je regarde le sol, le flic de l'autre coté de la table basse, puis de nouveau le sol.

« - Désolé mec, je suis pas grosse, mais y'a pas la place pour moi. »

Pourquoi ai-je répliqué? J'ai dis, il n'y a pas une minutes que je n'aimerai pas le mettre en colère... Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça, peut être juste une envie de répondre, de foutre la merde, de voir ce que ferai mon frère si le gars me collait une bonne gifle dans la gueule... Pas intelligent du tout comme réaction, mais je m'en fou.

Le mec dégage la table d'un coup de pied : maintenant, j'ai toute le place possible. Et l'une des blondes que mon frère affectionne, beaucoup moins ; le pied du meuble s'est stoppé dans sa cuisse. Mais je m'en fou, je l'aime pas!

« - La demoiselle va t-elle pouvoir obtempérer maintenant? »

Je fais la moue et finie par m'allonger sur le sol, comme les autres. De là où je suis, je peux voir mon frangin : pas besoin de parler, mon attitude est désapprouvée, je peux le voir à sa tête. Pff, quel rabat-joie! Et je vois aussi Jax, Chibs et Juice, qui se marrent devant l'air contrarié d'Happy.

…

Les fédéraux ont pas mis longtemps à évacuer le club-house et à nous trainer dehors. Sous bonne garde, on a dû les laisser fouiller l'intégralité des locaux. Sans savoir ce qu'il cherche exactement. L'idée la plus probable, celle qu'on redoute tous, c'est Pozo : sa mort serai suspecte. Mais ça fait moins d'une heure, que Tig lui a injecté le cyanure, et à moins qu'il y ai un témoin que lui et Kozik aient laissé passé, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi les Féds et la police de Charming sont là. Non, ce doit être autre chose.

Alors qu'on regarde ces connards foutre le bordel dans nos affaires, je cherche instinctivement Léna : elle est assise à l'une des tables, loin, très loin de moi. Je m'éclipse du groupe pour la rejoindre. Cassie me regarde de travers, mais je m'en fou.

« - Ça va?

- J'ai une liste de truc a faire avant de mourir. Me faire braquer par un flic, devant Hap, ça en faisait parti. Maintenant, je peux le rayer.

- Très drôle!

- Je ne rigole pas, Juice. »

Elle est sérieuse là? Je la regarde avec un peu plus d'insistance, pour vérifier qu'elle ne se paye pas ma tête. Mais non, elle est ultra sérieuse.

« - Et t'as quoi d'autre sur ta liste?

- Sauter à l'élastique. Aller en Laponie... Passer une nuit avec un biker. »

C'est le genre de truc qu'elle a dû rajouter dernièrement : dernier écrit, premier réalisé. Mais soit, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je veux bien me sacrifier. Surtout, je ne voudrais imposer cette corvée a personne d'autre... je suis courageux, non?

« - La dernière est réalisable.

- J'espère bien! »

…

Bien sur que j'ai vu Juice se diriger vers ma sœur, et oui, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait des messes basses entre eux. Au plus grand déplaisir de la blonde de Juice. Il y a une complicité entre eux, dont je ne me doutais pas. Un peu comme pour elle et Tig, ce dont elle m'a parlé ce matin. En fait, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne rien avoir vu venir la concernant : tout me tombe sur la gueule depuis quelques heures.

Bien sur, j'apprécie qu'elle fasse son trou ici, ça me donne encore plus l'espoir qu'elle accepte ma demande pour rester à Charming. Et, en même temps, si ça avait été Chibs en face, ou même Bobby, ça m'aurait moins dérangé. Parce que je la penserai moins en danger, et que je pourrais régler les problèmes facilement : faut pas se leurrer, Chibs commence à la considérer comme une fille, sa petite chose qu'il faut protéger et non mettre dans son pieu, et Bobby joue dans la catégorie des trentenaires. Mais Juice...

Léna lui colle une petite tape sur le genoux et lui fait un signe dans ma direction : oui, je t'ai vu frangine. Le portoricain lâche une grimace avant de se lever pour nous rejoindre, mais ma sœur, qui doit le trouver trop lent, décide de le pousser, son pied gauche, sur le derrière de cet attardé à la coupe bizarre.

« - Tu m'le paieras, sale peste! »

Et elle lui tire la langue en riant. J'ai loupé un truc là, non?

L'iroquois reprend ensuite sa place auprès de nous, sans oublier de venir se justifier, en passant près de moi.

« - Elle va bien. »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre : bien sur qu'elle va bien! Je le sais, c'est ma sœur, je la connais. Alors toi et ton sourire niais, vous allez pouvoir passer votre chemin et vous occuper de cette satanée blonde qui boude contre le mur, là-bas! Et PLUS de ma sœur!

…

« - Le club et le garage sont clean : aucuns médicaments. »

Voilà donc ce qu'ils cherchaient : bordel, ils ont été rapide. Jax les a déposé dans cette clinique, avec Tara, en début d'après midi.

« - C'est pas pour Pozo. C'est une perquisition.

- Ils cherchent les médocs. »

Et la grande question, maintenant, c'est de savoir comment ils ont su? Je ne m'en fait pas, mon meilleur pote va trouver qui est le mouchard. Ce n'est pas lui, et je ne pense pas que ce soit Tara ; et si c'est elle, c'est qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Mais franchement, ça m'étonnerai, elle aurait toujours tout fait pour Jax. Ça a toujours été comme ça, même à l'époque où nous formions un trio d'enfer. Alors, qui? Il nous reste le médecin. Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne vois pas. L'importance, au final, ce qu'il n'y ai rien ici. On a d'autres chats a fouetter, de biens plus gros et importants, sans qu'on nous colle cette merde sur le dos, en plus.

« - Quelle connerie! »

Le téléphone de Tig sonne et il s'éloigne pour répondre, tandis que Clay se dirige vers Unser qui va surement en prendre pour son grade.

…

Toujours assise sur la table, je vois Clay et Tig revenir ; ils parlent quelques secondes d'Oswald, un inconnu pour moi, et d'un ami. Je pige pas tout, et c'est tant mieux. Et puis, la tout de suite, je suis plus intéressée par les mouvements de mon frère : il se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

Et, à votre avis, qu'est ce que je fais? J'esquive.

« - Clay! »

Je rejoints le prèz et son VP près de leurs motos, laissant le reste du groupe sous le auvent. Et surtout m'éloignant d'un Unholy Ones furax.

« - Besoin que je fasse quelque chose? »

Le VP et Clay se regardent quelques secondes, et c'est ce dernier qui me répond.

« - Non, c'est bon. Et je vais pas te demander d'aller à St Thomas... »

Oops, il est au courant! Jax est une cafteuse!

« - Reste un peu avec ton frère, il a l'air de vouloir absolument te parler!

- Je vais aller bosser au garage, si ça te déranges pas?! Il a l'air de mauvais poil. »

Ils se mettent a ricaner ; depuis que les flics nous ont laissé nous relever, il ne m'a pas lâché un mot. Ma réaction de tout à l'heure l'a vraiment foutu en boule. Fallait s'en douter en même temps. Roh, c'était pourtant pas grand chose, juste un sursaut d'orgueil! Quand c'est à eux que ça arrive, personne ne leur dit jamais rien...

« - Si t'avais pas essayé de jouer ta forte tête aussi!

- Il s'ennuierait sans moi! »

Les portes d'une voiture claque derrière moi ; j'entends Lyla et Opie, ce dernier demandant ce « qu'elle fout là ». Elle? Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir la blonde, reine du porno. La nana qui préfère les hommes déjà pris. Jax enfile son casque et je me recule, m'appuyant contre la moto de Tig, derrière moi. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle veut, même si je m'en doute un peu : tout le monde sait qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur le mec de Tara.

« - C'est probablement pas le bon moment mais, tu pourrais me raccompagner? »

Le VP de SAMCRO me jette un regard en biais. Je n'ai pas bougé. Les bras croisés, j'attends sa réponse. Très franchement, je ne me gênerai pas pour aller rapporter tout ça à Tara si la réponse n'est pas convenable.

« - T'as raison. C'est pas le bon moment. »

Jax et moi la regardons s'éloigner, puis, il s'en va rejoindre Clay. Moi, je reste au même endroit encore quelques secondes, à observer cette chaudasse rouler du cul vers d'autres horizons... le plus loin possible serai le mieux. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis puisqu'elle entre dans le club. Salope! J'ai très envie de la faire sortir ; pourquoi? Vous croyez que je me sens menacée? Par une sale blonde dont le métier est d'écarter les cuisses?.. Bon, oui, en effet, je me sens très menacé! La seule idée qu'elle puisse tourner autour de Juice me file des envies de meurtres! Et je vous raconte pas pour mon frère. Ce que j'ai dit ce matin tiens toujours : je ne veux pas de neveu ou de nièce avec un QI de carpe! Quoi que, si elle tombe enceinte, je pourrais toujours lui ouvrir le bide et la laisser se vider de son sang? Idée intéressante, a étudier.

« - Tu veux que Tig te botte le cul ou quoi? »

C'est l'écossais qui est a ma hauteur, un large sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« - Avec son 45 fillette? Même pas peur!

- Ton frère veut te voir.

- Là, j'ai peur!.. je sais déjà ce qu'il veut, et moi je veux pas! Je m'appétais a bosser un peu : tu m'aides?

- Je ne refuse jamais d'aider une jolie fille! »

Il prend ma main et me relève, comme l'a fait mon frère un peu plus tôt. J'ai l'impression d'être une assistée... ou d'avoir un cul tellement énorme que tout le monde se croit obligé de devoir m'aider! Va falloir que je demande à Juice ce qu'il en pense!

« - N'en fait pas trop, quand même! Je sais que tu ne te bornes pas aux nanas de ton âge, mais pour moi, t'es périmé! »

Et j'explose de rire devant sa mine consternée, me dirigeant vers l'espace de travail, l'écossais sur mes talons.

…

A peine débarqué à Saint Thomas, Jax et moi apprenons que l'audience est repoussée de dix jours, à cause de travail accumulé. Royal! On va pas s'en plaindre, même si dix jours de plus n'auraient vraiment pas été du luxe!

Jax part ensuite en direction de la chapelle, tandis que je me dirige vers la chambre de ma femme : à l'intérieur, elle est entrain d'expliquer à Oswald que l'on sait où est Abel, et qu'on va devoir aller en Irlande par nous même pour le retrouver. Gemma prépare le terrain, et ça a franchement pas l'air gagné.

« - On te demande juste d'écouter.

- Je suis vraiment navré pour Abel. Mais si je veux battre Hale, je ne dois pas être associé à SAMCRO. »

Ouais, je suis au courant de tout ça. La population est en colère contre SAMCRO. Depuis que nous veillons sur Charming, à chaque problème, c'est à nous que l'on vient s'adresser. Mais depuis quelques temps, ce n'est plus le cas. Pour les habitants, les difficultés actuelles, la drogue, la violence, tout vient des Sons. Et on ne peut pas leur reprocher de croire ainsi. On mérite ce qui nous arrive : nous avons négligé notre ville au profit de nos familles. Et celui qui est affilié au club connait les même difficultés.

C'est pour contre-balancer ça que le pacte avec Alvarez et les Mayans a été conclu aujourd'hui. Plus de guerres, de sangs, et toujours pas de came dans la ville. On passe, mais on ne s'arrête pas.

« - On a besoin de ton aide. »

…

Cette petite phrase, je ne l'ai pas dit au hasard. Je sais ce qu'Elliot nous doit, au club. La dette a été inscrite après le viol de sa fille, mais n'a jamais été totalement payé. Nous aider ici, effacerai les ardoises, j'en suis sure. Et il le sait aussi : il est trop intelligent pour l'ignorer.

« - Ton matériel forestier, comment tu l'envoies en Europe?

- Par avion depuis Stockton. Pourquoi?.. Vous voulez aller à Belfast. »

Oh franchement, à quoi t'attendais-tu Elliot? Bien sur qu'ils y vont pour récupérer mon petit fils! C'est pas en restant ici que ces chiens de l'IRA vont me le rendre. Je suis pas assez conne pour croire ça!

« - L'audience a été repoussé. Ta caution ne risque rien.

- Ça nous laisse plus d'une semaine pour le retrouver. »

Il doute. Évidemment, il risque gros : son argent, sa réputation. Tout le monde sait que la sortie de prison du club vient de l'argent d'Oswald. Ce n'est pas un secret dans ce genre de petite ville.

Jax frappe à la porte et entre.

« - Notre ami est là.

- Viens. »

Et maintenant, une poignet de mains entre mon mari et Marcus Alvarez, en face d'Oswald, et le tour sera joué.

…

Il n'est pas loin de 19heures lorsque je décide de laisser tomber la mécanique, pour une bonne douche. Chibs n'est plus a mes cotés depuis une demi heure environ : en fait, il était là pour la déco, et pour m'emmerder, plutôt qu'autres choses car il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il ne travaillerai pas. C'est vrai quoi, et là je ne fais que le citer, pourquoi mettre ses mains dans le cambouis et se salir, quand on peut regarder les autres faire, tout en sirotant une bière.

Je traverse le club-house, où tous sont réunis, le couloir, et m'apprête a monter l'escalier menant à l'étage lorsque la porte des chiottes s'ouvre, dans mon dos. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est mon frère qui en sort : c'est le seul qui manquait à l'appel. Pourtant, je me retourne quand même, juste a temps pour voir une blondasse passer derrière lui. Putain, mais j'hallucine qu'il puisse trainer avec des filles aussi vulgaires! Vu son tour de poitrine, elle pourrait porter un peu plus qu'une brassière... et éviter de mettre le short de sa petite sœur, aussi.

« - T'es vraiment pas possible!

- J'ai rien fait.

- Bien sur, Hap! Et la nympho, tu l'aidais juste a retrouver ses lentilles de contact?

- Exactement. Tu sais comme je suis chevaleresque. »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel : qu'est ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer. Je le comprendrais jamais a ce niveau là. Il est du genre a pouvoir avoir n'importe quelle fille, même celle qui voudrait d'une relation sérieuse, et bien non, il se borne a des putes de bas étage. De la salope d'élevage retouchée et plastifiée.

« - Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose tout à l'heure, tu te rappelles? Avant la perquisition et tout le bordel... d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de m'engueuler pour ma petite scène, ce serai sympa de ta part. C'était pas malin, je sais.

- Ce qui est bien, c'est que tu sais quand tu fais une connerie. Même si s'en était pas une et que ça a amusé la galerie.

- Vu ta tête tout à l'heure, je m'attendais pas à ce genre de discours. Mais bon, je prends!

- Bobby a temporisé. »

Je fais une grimace : ça, j'ai bien vu que tout le monde rigolait et que les flics appréciait pas. J'ai toujours cru que les gens étaient stressés lors d'une perquisition, mais pas chez les SOA. Ici, ils font la même tronche qu'ils soient face contre terre, entrain de siroter une bière ou au garage : c'est le truc le plus normal qui puisse leur arriver. En tout cas, il faut que je pense a remercier le secrétaire pour sa bonté d'âme!

« - Qu'est ce que tu montais faire, Léna?

- Prendre une bonne douche. Et ruminer ma vengeance contre cette saleté d'écossais.

- Va faire ce que tu as a faire, on discutera après. »

…

La journée a été longue, pénible et harassante. Et, en plus, j'ai le droit à la paperasse du Docteur Namid qui, lui, est tranquillement parti assister à un gala de charité en compagnie de sa femme. Je suis à la limite de m'endormir, ou de tout laisser en place pour finir demain lorsque Jax pénètre dans la salle de repos.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Lui aussi a l'air crevé. Ou dépité. Je ne saurai trop dire. Il va s'assoir sur un siège, près du mur, et je le rejoints. Son attitude m'inquiète : il était différent tout à l'heure. Comme si un poids l'accablait désormais.

« - Les flics ont fouillé le club. Ils cherchaient les médocs. »

Voilà donc le problème.

« - Mon dieu. Comment ils ont su?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Pardon? »

Je n'ai pas tout suivi : comment saurai-je qui a donné l'information aux flics?

« - Tu m'as dit que ce médecin était fiable.

- Et il n'a rien dit!

- Mais quelqu'un l'a fait. »

Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai appelé : je ne suis pas conne a ce point là! Je tiens a garder mon job, et ma famille, si tant est que j'en ai encore une. Je ne sais plus trop où nous en sommes, tout les deux, mais quand même, je ne ferai pas une chose aussi stupide!

Mais alors d'où vient la fuite? Qu'a t-on loupé?

« - Si je me fais choper, je supporterai la taule. Mais toi? Y'a pas de sursis pour ce trafic. Ta carrière sera terminée. Tu comprends?

- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide. C'est pas ma faute.

- Je sais. »

Bon sang, Jax! Je te connais et tu me caches autre chose : dis moi la vérité.

« - Je sais. C'est la mienne. »

Quoi?

« - J'arrête. »

Qu'est ce que … Non, il n'a pas dit ce que j'ai entendu. Ou alors, il n'a pas voulu dire ça. Est ce qu'il vient bien de me dire que c'était fini? Alors que je suis enceinte. Il me largue, comme une crow eater, comme si nous n'avions rien traversé ensemble. Ces derniers mois, le meurtre de Kohn, le fait qu'il m'est imposé auprès des siens ; et puis ce qu'il y a eu avant, notre très longue séparation, tout ça ne signifie donc plus rien pour lui? Ou si peu qu'il pense pouvoir m'écarter. Oui, j'ai déconné avec Abel : j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû m'interposer. Mais je me savais déjà enceinte. Si je n'ai rien fait, ce n'était pas par impuissance, mais surtout par choix. Oui, j'aurais pu me faire planter comme le prospect, mais Jax aurait alors tout perdu. Abel, moi. Et cet autre enfant. Je ne dis pas que la perte d'un fils pourra être atténué par un autre. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar ; il faudrait que je me pince pour me réveiller. Mais je sais, au fond de moi, que cela ne servira à rien. Son baiser était trop réel. Oui, il vient de mettre un terme a notre histoire.

…

Lorsque ma sœur sort de la salle de bain, je l'attends affalé sur son pieu. Et elle vient directement se poser à coté de moi.

« - Ces connards ont même été fouillé dans mes sous-vêtements! Genre, j'y cache des médocs!

- L'année dernière, un agent de l'ATF a saccagé la piaule de Jax. Et sa baraque. Alors, estime toi heureuse. »

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle se met à pester contre le manque de réserve des fédéraux et sur le fait que ce sont tous de gros pervers. Je l'attire à moi tout en ricanant : oui, j'ai bien envie de faire ravaler ses dents au connard qui a retourné les tiroirs de ma sœur, mais en même temps, qu'est ce que je peux y faire? Je n'ai pas une grande autorité sur eux. Et puis Stahl doit être du genre a leur en avoir donné l'ordre : plus elle peut faire chier son monde, mieux c'est.

« - Alors? Qu'est ce qui est tellement important pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler devant les autres ou dans un couloir? »

J'attends qu'elle se calme et se cale un peu mieux contre moi avant de poursuivre. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment va tourner cette discussion. Mal, surement.

« - Tu t'en doute, n'est ce pas?

- Y'a beaucoup de sujets sensibles en ce moment : l'Irlande, les feds, ta mère,...

- La taule. »

Je la sens se tendre, imperceptiblement. J'ai même l'impression que son souffle s'est coupé quelques secondes. Oui, il y a beaucoup de sujets sensibles entre nous. Ça a toujours été le cas. Beaucoup de tabous, malgré ce que les gens peuvent croire. Tout ça pour éviter les crises d'hystéries et les bagarres entre nous. Alors, on évite de parler de ma mère, de dope, de mon taff d'assassin pour le club, et de prison, bien sur.

« - J'avais pas prévu celui-là! Mais allons-y, soyons fous! »

Et sa mauvaise humeur est de retour.

« - L'ATF nous a toujours dans le collimateur pour l'attaque du centre, le truc avec Zobelle.

- Je l'avais oublié! Merci de me foutre le moral à zéro. »

Léna se renfrogne encore un peu plus et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Ma réaction est stupide : ça ne la mettra pas plus de bonne humeur, mais tant pis si c'est ridicule. Au final, je crois que ce geste est plus pour moi que pour elle. Pour me rassurer, être sur qu'elle ne va pas me repousser.

« - Seules les charges pour la possession d'armes automatiques vont être retenues. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Y'aura pas de sursis, seulement du ferme pour tout le monde. Y compris moi.

- Rassure moi, tu n'as pas déjà ce genre de truc dans ton casier? »

Sa question est purement rhétorique : elle sait exactement ce que j'ai sur mon casier. Voilà pourquoi les discutions autour de la taule sont omises entre nous. On sait exactement ce qu'a fait l'autre, et combien cela vaut face à un juge. Ne pas en parler rend les choses juste moins réelles, comme elle le dit souvent.

« - Non. Mais ça changera rien. On est pas des enfants de cœur. Aucun juge nous laissera dehors...

- Merde, Hap! Je suis pas conne! Ce genre de truc, c'est quinze piges, direct. J'ai pas l'intention de te voir moisir à Stockton, ou n'importe où ailleurs, pendant tout ce temps. »

Sa bouderie se mue en colère ; Léna se détache et va s'assoir en face de moi. Oui, je sais déjà tout ça : elle est du genre imprévisible, surtout lorsque les choses ne vont pas comme elle le voudrait. L'héroïne, l'alcool, ses disparitions, tout ça a été le fruit d'évènements qui ne lui convenaient pas. De nos disputes, surtout.

« - C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'écoutes. Avant que tu fasses une conneries, le genre de truc irréparable dont tu es capable, comme essayer de me faire sortir. On va pas y rester aussi longtemps.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais! Tu connais le juge intimement? Tu penses pouvoir le soudoyer? Avec l'ATF qui tient l'affaire, c'est même pas envisageable!

- Ça, c'est plutôt le genre de connerie dont TU es capable! »

Ses traits se crispent et elle détourne les yeux, comme si je l'avais démasqué. Oui, Léna. Tu es imprévisible, mais je te connais. Je sais de quoi tu es capable pour moi. Même si, en général, c'est souvent moi qui vient à ton secours. Je sais que, si je prenais quinze ans, tu mettrais tout en œuvre pour me faire sortir, peu importe les conséquences pour toi. Et peu importe ce que cela te coûterai.

« - Regarde moi, Léna. Fais moi juste confiance, d'accord. Dans trois ans, au grand maximum, on est dehors. En conditionnelle, certes, mais libre. Et quand je sors, je veux que tu sois toujours là. J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. De savoir que tu seras là. J'ai plus envie de te voir partir, petite sœur. »

Les larmes de rage qu'elle avaient aux bords des yeux depuis quelques minutes finissent par rouler sur ses joues. Mais, cette fois, ce n'est plus de la colère. Je l'attire à moi et la serre fort : je ne pensais pas avoir le courage de lui dire ce que je viens de dire. J'ai toujours eu cette sensation de vide, à chaque fois qu'elle me repoussait ou qu'elle disparaissait. Mais plus depuis quelques mois, et je ne veux plus le ressentir. Surtout lorsque je sortirai. Je crois enfin avoir trouvé un équilibre : un club, une maison et ma sœur.

…

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps nous sommes restés l'un près de l'autre, moi lové contre mon frère, sans parler ni bouger.

C'est le vibreur de son téléphone qui nous a sorti de notre torpeur : un message.

« - Bon, Léna, je vais t'abandonner pour la soirée. J'ai une blonde a finir!

- Oh pitié, tais toi! Je veux pas de détails!

- J'avais pas l'intention de t'en donner, ça tombe bien, non? »

Il se lève et traverse la pièce rapidement, tandis que je lui balance plusieurs oreillers.

« - Connard!

- Merdeuse! »

Je vais attendre d'entendre le son de sa Dyna s'éloigner avant de descendre : j'ai faim.

En bas, une grande partie des membres de SAMCRO sont là, à discuter, à rire et à chahuter. Seul Opie manque à l'appel, surement parti rejoindre sa régulière. Jax est présent, tout comme cette pétasse blonde du porno qui a l'air de vouloir se défaire de Tig. Bof, je vais pas aller l'aider! S'il pouvait la dégouter et la rendre lesbienne, ce serai un geste généreux pour l'humanité toute entière!

Près avoir mangé, et but quelques verres, plus personne ne fait attention à moi, ils sont tous bien alcoolisé, et c'est tant mieux ; je me lève et me dirige vers le couloirs où je vais m'adosser contre la porte de la salle de muscu. Juice a pris ce même chemin il y a moins de deux minutes, et alors que j'attends, il ne tarde pas a sortir des toilettes.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Mon frère n'est pas là ce soir. »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il vient poser ses mains sur le bois de la porte, de part et d'autre de mon visage, et qu'il se penche vers moi.

« - C'est une nouvelle intéressante... »

Je me dégage et l'attrape par son top rocker pour l'emmener dans mon sillage.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte au verrou, laissant la clef dans la serrure pour que personne ne puisse entrer, puis récupère le portable du portoricain dans la poche de son jean.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé d'enlever la batterie. L'éteindre suffit.

- On est jamais trop prudent. »

A peine le téléphone posé sur la commode, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. Ce soir, personne ne viendra nous déranger, je le jure.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	37. Hors la loi part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Bonne Lecture!

C'est dans la pénombre d'une chambre du club, le corps de Léna contre moi, que je me réveille. Il est presque 6 heures.

Ma main droite dans son dos, la gardant fermement contre moi, je passe la gauche sous les draps et descends le long de sa peau, jusqu'à ses cuisses. Cette nuit, j'ai enfin vu ce qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements, et j'ai aussi remarqué plusieurs tatouages. Mais il y en a un qui m'intrigue plus que les autres, pile là où mes doigts la frôle : des griffures à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Un endroit très sensible chez la miss.

Après quelques secondes de caresses, Léna ouvre les yeux et je viens sceller mes lèvres aux siennes, doucement. J'espère qu'elle se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé hier, qu'elle n'est pas du genre a perdre la mémoire avec l'alcool, car elle n'était pas tout à fait sobre.

« - Bonjour princesse. »

Elle ne répond pas mais vient quémander un autre baiser. Et je ne me fais pas prier pour le lui accorder.

« - Tu as bien dormi?

- Merveilleusement bien. Et j'adore être réveillée comme ça. »

Se tournant sur le dos, elle s'étire tel un chat, faisant glisser le drap et découvrant une partie de son corps. Le genre de truc auquel je ne peux résister, et auquel je ne vais pas tenter de résister.

…

« - Non pas que je m'ennuie, mais les autres vont pas tarder à arriver. Va falloir que je file ma belle. »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai : fallait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose pour me faire redescendre sur terre. Je grogne en serrant un peu plus mes bras autour de la taille du portoricain et en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

« - Je veux pas...

- Alors tu veux que je meurs sous les coups d'Happy? »

Ses mains glissent sur ma peau et il me fait pivoter sur le dos, son torse au dessus de moi.

« - Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça?

- De toi, non. Des autres, oui. »

Avec un sourire, il vient m'embrasser, puis m'abandonne et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Toujours allongée, je m'enroule dans la couette et récupère l'oreiller avec lequel il a dormi : il porte son odeur.

Cette nuit, alors qu'enfin nous avons pu nous découvrir, j'ai compris une chose. Du genre qui ne fera ni plaisir, ni du bien à certaines personnes. Je suis amoureuse. Raide dingue d'un biker avec un casier plus long que mon bras. Et si j'ai mis autant de temps a m'en rendre compte, c'est que c'est un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé.

Et puis, il y a autre chose aussi. Quelque chose qui m'embête plus que le fait d'être amoureuse : lui. Je ne sais pas s'il s'amuse avec moi, ou s'il est sérieux. Il a une régulière, après tout, même s'il a prouvé que ça lui importait peu. Je n'aimerai pas me rendre compte, que finalement, il me fait tourner en bourrique, qu'il cherche simplement un peu de nouveauté, alors que j'espère plus. Car oui, si on suit mon raisonnement, s'il ne joue pas, alors je veux plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Être une régulière me semblait juste impossible, mais je pense que je pourrais m'y faire. Pour lui, et juste pour lui, je pourrais m'opposer à Happy.

Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme avant de décider de me lever. Je récupère de quoi me couvrir un peu et vais attendre que Juice sorte de la douche. Lorsque je débarque dans la pièce, il est entrain de s'enrouler dans une serviette, me cachant la vue de son magnifique postérieur. Mais pas assez vite pour que je n'ai pu remarquer un tatouage sur sa fesse droite.

« - Pourquoi se faire tatouer un smiley? Rassure moi, t'étais pas la régulière de mon frère a une autre époque?

- T'es malade! J'ai pas ce genre de tendance, moi! Mais tu pourras le remercier, pour ça... »

…

« - Que lui as tu fais pour mériter une telle punition?

- Pas à lui, au club. »

Elle passe ses mains sur mes hanches, à la limite de la serviette, et vient se coller contre mon torse.

« - Y'a quelques mois, on est parti à la chasse au violeur. Un forain, s'en est pris à une gamine de 13 ans, à Charming. Le problème, c'est qu'on avait les flics sur le dos, qui voulaient pas nous lâcher. Alors Tig leur a collé des somnifères dans le café.

- Et tu as bu de ce café?

- Ce serai trop simple! J'ai pris plusieurs cachets, parce que cet abruti m'avait dit que c'était des vitamines. »

Léna explose de rire ; merci pour le soutien! J'y repenserai quand elle aura besoin d'aide.

Je l'entraine jusqu'au lit, toujours sous ses éclats de rire et ses protestations, et la pousse dessus avant de venir me placer au dessus d'elle, ses poignets prisonniers dans l'une de mes mains.

« - Et après? Tu t'es endormi, et mon frère t'as tatoué.

- Il m'a tatoué et après les mecs m'ont jeté devant le commissariat de Charming, quasiment à poil, avec une pancarte « enfant légèrement attardé, s'il vous plait adoptez-moi » agrafé sur le torse.

- Ça veut dire qu'un tas d'autres filles de Charming t'ont vu presque nu, en pleine rue? Je suis très jalouse! »

Je lui dis que j'ai été maltraité par mes propres frères, et elle, elle ne pense qu'au fait qu'on m'a vu très déshabillé? On a pas tout à fait les même priorités! Mais oui, en effet, un tas de nanas m'ont vu traversé la ville, tout un tas de mères de famille, des lycéennes. C'était l'heure d'ouverture des écoles! Y'en a même deux ou trois que j'ai croisé ensuite, au garage. Mais, ça, je ne vais pas le lui dire de peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal.

« - Y'avait personne dans la rue ce jour là!

- T'es un très mauvais menteur. »

Comment ça je mens mal? Je suis super doué a ce jeu là, ma petite demoiselle! Suffit de voir, ça fait presque cinq mois que je fais croire à Cassie que je l'aime bien!

« - C'est vexant.

- Oh, pauvre petit chou! Il va pleurer... Tu veux que je te fasse un gros câlin pour te consoler? »

Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure que c'est une très bonne idée, une idée qui me plait énormément et que j'aimerai bien la tester de suite. Je la sens se tendre sous moi : est-ce a cause de mon souffle dans son cou ou de mes doigts qui effleurent ses côtes, sous son haut. Une chose est sure, j'aime la sentir réagir à mon contact. C'est une sensation que l'on a peu avec les filles d'ici. Elles sont tellement habituées à passer entre toutes les mains qu'elles ne ressentent plus rien. Elles vous donnent du plaisir, mais on ne leur fait plus aucuns effets. Et c'est vraiment flippant.

Je vais finir par la relâcher, à mon grand regret, et au sien aussi vu la moue boudeuse qui s'installe sur son visage, et récupère mes fringues de la veille, que j'enfile. Je vais ensuite l'embrasser sur la joue, alors qu'elle est assise sur le bord du lit, et file au rez de chaussée. J'espère que personne n'est encore là, qu'on ne me demande pourquoi j'ai dormi ici cette nuit.

…

La lumière m'agresse les yeux a peine les ai-je ouvert. Une petite brune est endormie de tout son long sur moi. Mon jean a atterri je ne sais par quel miracle sur le comptoir. Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchent le sol. Plusieurs autres mecs sont étendus ça et là. Bordel, le club-house est une véritable zone de guerre!

Je me dégage tant bien que mal, en essayant de ne pas réveiller ma conquête de la nuit : ne me demandez pas son nom, je ne suis même pas sur de le lui avoir demandé. Quand à son âge... Depuis que je ne suis plus avec Tania, c'est vraiment la débandade dans mon pieu... ou sur le canapé, c'est comme vous préférez. Mon mal de crâne m'entraine automatiquement vers la cuisine : deux aspirines, plusieurs hauts-le-cœur plus tard et un fute récupéré, je me dirige vers l'extérieur. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et s'est assis à l'une des tables, sous le auvent, que je vois débarquer Juice, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mon cerveau n'a pas tilté sur l'instant, même avec sa Dyna sous les yeux depuis une bonne demi-heure : il a passé la nuit ici, au club. Mais il n'y a pas la voiture de sa régulière, et aucune chambre ouverte ou préparée au premier. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir, je crois que mon dernier vrai souvenir remonte au moment où Léna nous a souhaité une bonne soirée. Et lui, il n'était plus dans la pièce. Cinq minutes avant, il était assis avec Tig et moi, et on avait un sacré harem sur les genoux ; il a laissé sa bière sur la table, prétextant de se rendre aux chiottes. Et je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu revenir.

Merde!

« - Salut Chibs. »

Sale petit connard!

« - Tu veux vraiment te faire descendre, hein?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Oh non, mon gars, ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Passer en douce, je l'ai déjà fait avec Fi, avant que nous aillons le droit de nous fréquenter. Je connais les règles du jeu, et je sais reconnaître un mec qui y joue.

Je me redresse vivement : d'un coup, ma gueule de bois passe au second plan. J'aime ce club, et j'adore Juice, notamment parce que c'est l'un des rare pour qui j'ai accepté d'être un mentor. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je refuse, c'est de voir ce mec, que je considère comme un fils, se faire abattre comme un chien pour avoir touché la mauvaise fille. Je chope l'iroquois par le col et le soulève autant que je peux vu mon état et la masse de mon vis-à-vis.

« - C'est ça! Prend moi pour un con, en plus! Comme si t'avais pas passé la nuit avec Léna! »

Sans grands efforts, il se dégage de mon emprise. Lui a mieux dormi que moi : on n'est pas de forces égales.

« - Et même si c'était le cas? On a rien fait de mal!

- Si Happy apprend que tu te fais sa frangine, je donne pas cher de ta peau. Petit con!

- On est deux adultes consentants, Chibs. »

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je me doute bien que la miss n'est pas innocente dans l'histoire : elle n'est pas du genre a se laisser entrainer si ça ne lui convient pas. Et vu comment ils se tournaient autour depuis quelques jours, je ne doute pas non plus qu'ils aient eu le temps de réfléchir à leurs actes.

« - Ça crois moi, il s'en contre fou!

- J'en ai rien a carrer de ce qu'il pense! Si ça lui pose un problème, on gèrera ça entre mec. Point barre! Ni Léna ni moi n'avons de comptes à lui rendre! »

Ce que je vois, ou crois voir dans ses yeux, alors qu'il se retourne pour se diriger vers sa bécane, me scotche littéralement : je n'ai plus aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'il se dressera contre Happy. Je n'ai jamais vu Juice avec autant de convictions concernant une femme. Et je n'aurais jamais cru le voir, lui qui est toujours là, a hésiter sur la conduite a tenir.

Je retourne m'assoir sur la table, là où je me trouvais quelques instants auparavant et regarde partir mon ancien prospect. Si j'étais un bon Sons, un bon frère pour Happy, alors je devrais lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Pour qu'il remette les choses en ordre. Mais, en même temps, je repense à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis quelques mois ; Juice, Léna, aucun ne m'a paru aussi bien que maintenant. Pour la miss, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et ce que je sais, ça n'a pas toujours été rose pour elle : est ce que je peux vraiment venir tout gâcher? Juste par respect pour son frère? Ce club est hanté par les secrets, depuis toujours. Un de plus ou un de moins changera t-il les choses?

Bon sang, je me créé des dilemmes tout seul! Et mon mal de tête n'arrange rien. Ruminant quelques insultes bien senti en gaélique, je décide de laisser les choses évoluer. Ce soir, nous partirons pour l'Irlande, le portoricain avec nous, la sœur d'Happy restera ici. Je m'efforcerai de garder un œil sur ce petit con, voir comment il se comporte. Et s'il touche une autre fille, alors je n'aurai aucuns remords à dire ce que je sais à l'Unholy One. Finalement, ce n'est pas trop pour mon ancien prospect que je fais tout ça, mais pour la gamine : je n'aimerai pas la voir souffrir à cause de l'un d'entre nous.

…

Lorsque je descends enfin, plus d'une heure après le départ de Juice, du monde a repeuplé le club-house. Les nouveaux prospects, quelques crow-eater, mon frère, Opie et Lyla. Je salue ces derniers et vais me poser dehors, pour être au calme et profiter de cette douce matinée, Happy sur mes talons. C'est ainsi que l'on voit débarquer Tara, de mauvais poils, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle ne nous adresse pas un regard avant de pénétrer dans les locaux. Moi, aujourd'hui, je suis incontestablement de bonne humeur ; ce n'est pas le cas pour tous, et je peux le comprendre.

« - Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi?

- Non. Et je ne te poserai pas la même question, Hap.

- Dommage. Pour information, on a retrouvé les lentilles de contact de Helen, hier. »

Il se fout de moi? Je me met à tousser et lui vient me taper légèrement dans le dos : avec ses conneries, j'ai failli m'étouffer!

« - Parce que cette... chose blonde, vulgaire et monstrueuse, à un nom? 'fin, en même temps, son nom est aussi monstrueux que sa tête, alors!

- Léna! »

J'ai failli mourir, mon gars! A cause de toi! Alors laisse moi au moins m'exprimer. Tu dois bien ça à une mourante.

« - Tapes toi Drew Barrymore et je ne dirais rien, mais là, non! C'est pas possible.

- Je serai pas contre! Mais on a pas ça en stock, à Charming.

- J'ai remarqué! »

La porte claque à notre droite et Tara ressort comme une furie, suivit de près par Lyla.

…

La conversation, entre Léna et moi, s'est stoppé net après l'irruption des régulières de Jax et Opie : ça sent le roussi! Et ça se confirme d'ailleurs lorsque Ima sort du club-house, quelques secondes plus tard, se dirigeant vers sa collègue. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que la première dit à l'autre, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire : la gifle qui part est monumentale.

« - C'est quoi ton problème? »

Un combat de fille dans la boue, dès le matin : j'adore! Surtout que je suis le seul mec a en profiter. Et vu le soupir bruyant de ma sœur, elle sait parfaitement ce que je pense.

« Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein? »

Bah non, revenez les filles! Ça commençais tout juste à devenir intéressant! Vous occupez pas de la gamine à coté de moi, elle va s'habituer!

« - Ça craint. Il se passe quoi, Hap?

- Comment je le saurai?

- Tu es un mec et y'a de la chatte en jeu. Tu sais d'instinct ce qui se passe. »

C'est quoi ce raisonnement? Pour qui elle me prend? Je ne suis pas comme ça... bon d'accord, j'ai bien remarqué un ou deux trucs qui clochaient. A partir de là, c'est pas si compliqué de définir la suite.

« - La bécane de Jax est là. Tara ressort furax. Et les deux sœurs Saffron se balancent des claques. Tu veux un décodeur?

- Non, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Et tu n'as rien vu? Tu étais là hier. »

Je vois ses lèvres se tordre : mauvais signe.

« - Tu étais bien là hier soir? Léna...

- Oui, mais j'ai dégagé vite fait. C'était un vrai club échangiste! »

C'est vrai que, quand je suis parti rejoindre Helen, hier, la soirée était bien entamée, les mecs déjà bien alcoolisés. Et les nana étaient nombreuses et peu vêtues. Si Léna est descendue après moi, comme je peux l'imaginer, elle n'a pas fait long feu devant ce spectacle.

Elle me dit qu'il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que les filles qui ont tourné : et comme pour étayer ses paroles, elles sort de l'une de ses poches un téléphone portable. Un pré-payé utilisé au club.

« - Il est a qui?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai récupéré ce matin. Il trainait par terre. »

Je lui prend l'appareil des mains et consulte le journal des appels, le répertoire, les messages.

« - Juice. Y'a un tas de texto de Cassie.

- Ah? Parce qu'elle sait écrire? Tu me diras, avec le T9, maintenant, même Abel pourra bientôt envoyer des messages! »

Elle m'exaspère. Et c'est de pire en pire. Je sais qu'elle a dû mal avec les filles d'ici : elle les trouve vulgaire, stupide et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle fait une fixation sur Cassie.

« - Léna. Tu veux bien...

- Arrêter, je sais. Donne moi ce foutu téléphone, je vais le lui ramener en allant à Saint Thomas. »

Tout en se levant, elle me prend l'appareil des mains. Elle est sur les nerfs, et ce n'est pas parce que je lui demande de se calmer un peu.

« - Pourquoi tu vas à l'hôpital?

- Remonter le moral de Gemma, et savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tara. »

Elle me contourne et se dirige vers le garage pour y récupérer les clefs de la voiture de Gemma, avant de partir : il va vraiment falloir qu'elle pense a aller récupérer la sienne! Je ne suis pas sur que la First Old Lady accepte de prêter éternellement son jouet.

…

« - Hé princesse! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Tu as oublié ça dans ma chambre? »

Léna, sur le perron, me tend mon téléphone, dûment remis en état. Je le récupère et libère le passage, pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer chez moi.

« - Je t'ai cherché quand je me suis descendue. J'étais déçue que tu ne sois plus là. »

Alors que je pousse la porte pour qu'elle se referme, je regarde mon amante de la nuit dernière se mouvoir dans mon salon. Son sac fini sur le canapé tandis qu'elle va se poser contre la table et que ses yeux se posent sur moi, gourmands. Elle est sacrément sexy dans son jean noir et son débardeur gris. Je viens me coller à elle et mes mains s'enlacent aux siennes.

« - Chibs m'a surpris ce matin. Il sait qu'on était ensemble, et on s'est engueulé. »

Elle m'adresse une petite moue contrariée.

« - Je suis désolée si j'ai foutu la merde entre toi et l'écossais.

- C'est pas de ta faute : faut que j'assume mes choix. Et si je ne le fais pas face à lui, je ne pourrais pas le faire face aux autres. »

Elle vient enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasser. J'aime la sentir tout contre moi, et je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me passer d'elle pendant la semaine où le club va être à Belfast. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : je pourrais largement me désintoxiquer avec une irlandaise sur les genoux, mais je n'ai pas franchement envie. Dans ma tête, d'ailleurs, et étrangement, c'est assez clair : Cassie et toutes les autres ne comptent plus. Pour l'instant, la seule fille avec qui je veux être c'est Léna.

Je suis bien avec elle. On est complice, sans être toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Elle n'est pas toujours là à me demander où je vais, ce que je fais. En même temps, je suis souvent avec son frère ou Chibs alors elle n'a pas besoin de me fliquer! Et puis, il y a le risque que notre relation comporte : si Happy le découvre, je suis bon pour un aller simple vers St Thomas, les pieds devant. Mais c'est ce qui est si excitant.

Alors au final, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. D'accord, c'est tout neuf, et c'est fun d'être sans arrêt sur le fil du rasoir. Mais est ce que ça en vaut vraiment le coup? A chaque fois qu'on a discuté, elle m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Qu'elle voulait s'envoyer en l'air, et puis partir. Moi, ça ne m'embête pas de jouer un peu et de lâcher l'affaire, c'est ce qu'on fait ici. Mais je me vois pas faire ça avec elle ; c'est la sœur d'Happy quand même. Avec son frère sans arrêt sur le dos, je l'imagine plus sérieuse. Moins volage. Et c'est ce que je recherchais en me rapprochant d'elle. Un postérieur à croquer, et une histoire sérieuse.

« - Et tu es venue juste pour me rendre mon téléphone?

- Non. »

Sa voix devient fluette. Ses mains redescendent le long de mon torse, par dessus mon tee-shirt.

« - Et ton frère n'a rien dit?

- Non. »

Tandis que ses doigts s'aventurent sur mes fesses, elle vient se coller un peu plus à moi, l'air mutine. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et laissant apparaître à mes yeux un magnifique décolleté plongeant.

« - Mais encore?

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais à Saint Thomas après. Y'a eu une embrouille entre Jax et Tara. Je vais allez soutenir la gente féminine. »

N'y tenant plus, je reprends ses mains et l'entraine jusqu'à ma chambre.

« - Le téléphone, c'était juste un prétexte pour toi, non?

- Y'a de grandes chances. »

…

Tout le monde est dans la chapelle pour notre dernière réunion avant le grand départ. Tous? Non! Évidemment, il en manque un. Et aujourd'hui, c'est Juice.

« - Tu es en retard, l'attardé!

- Désolé, j'ai eu un contre temps.

- C'est ce qu'on voit! »

Un contre temps, hein? Le mec a un magnifique suçon dans le cou... faut pas se foutre de ma gueule! Dis plutôt que t'as passé une nuit torride est que t'as pas réussit a te réveiller.

Sous son regard interrogateur, Bobby repousse le col de son top rocker pour lui montrer qu'on a compris et qu'il pourrait nous dire la vérité.

« - Putain, la garce!

- Donne moi son nom, Juice, Je veux la même!

- Je partage pas! »

Genre! Il partage pas. Il se garde les bons coups pour lui tout seul, le salaud! Pourtant, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé Cassie et là, j'affirme que c'est pas elle qui a fait ça! Merde, je suis le sergent d'armes, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de reconnaissance! File les bons plans, bro!

« - On peut commencer, maintenant que tout le monde est là? »

…

« - On peut commencer, maintenant que tout le monde est là? »

Avec plaisir, Clay! Fait les oublier que je suis là, et qu'ils oublient aussi ce qu'ils ont vu! Bordel, Léna veut vraiment m'attirer des problèmes... Il suffit que les gars se mettent a en discuter et on sera cramés! Faut pas être con pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre : ce matin, Chibs m'a vu ici ce matin, et même sans citer le nom d'une certaine bombe avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, il se trouve que je n'avais pas cette magnifique marque. Ensuite, lorsque je reviens un peu plus tard, elle est apparue. Et, entre temps, qui a débarqué chez moi pour me rendre mon téléphone que j'aurai, accidentellement laissé par terre dans un couloir du club-house? Vous l'avez dans le mille : la sœur sexy de l'Unholy One! S'ils remettent en ordres les évènements, je pourrais bien ne pas avoir le temps de monter dans cet avion, cet après midi. Ou alors de ne jamais atterrir de l'autre coté de l'océan.

« - Alors, l'avion cargo d'Oswald décharge à Manchester. Un gars peut nous emmener à Stranraer. De là, on ira à Belfast en ferry. SAMBEL nous récupérera au port. »

Ça a l'air plutôt simple et bien ficelé. Mais on sait tous que les vraies problèmes, ce n'est pas en Angleterre qu'on va les rencontrer, mais une fois arrivé sur les terres de l'IRA.

« - On voyage sous surveillance. On se fait pas remarquer. Nos faucheuses restent sur le bar.

- Et on voyage léger. On prend que ce qu'on peut porter sur soi. »

Ouais. Comme prévu depuis un moment, on ne se fait pas remarquer comme étant de SAMCRO, évitant ainsi qu'on nous reconnaissent comme sympathisant irlandais. Et on fait pas comme les filles : pas de valises pleines a craquer de fringues. Mais bon, ça, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de le dire. C'est pas notre genre. Quoi que, Tig serai capable de faire entrer un chargement de putes asiatiques dans un sac, juste pour le voyage!

…

« - Les gars... »

Je referme la porte de la chapelle derrière moi ; à l'intérieur, le groupe en entier est là, pour faire les derniers préparatifs.

« - T'as réussi a avoir Fiona?

- Oui. Enfin. O'Phelan l'avait enfermé avec ma Kerriane. »

Cela fait deux jours que j'essayais de joindre ma femme, et le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas jouait fortement sur mon moral. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où elles sont, elle et ma fille, si elles vont bien. J'ai toujours peur que ce chien d'O'Phelan ne leur ai fait du mal! De toute façon, tout cela sera bientôt fini, leur calvaire et l'oppression de se tyran vont bientôt prendre fin. Mais, en attendant, la boule au ventre est toujours présente.

« - Elle sait pourquoi Jimmy a menti à propos d'Abel?

- Elle n'est pas sur. Elle sait juste que... »

Je n'ai pas rêvé? C'est bien ce que je crois voir juste là, dans le cou du portoricain?

« - ...Jimmy veut s'en prendre à Kellan Ashby. Ça a avoir avec les SOA de Belfast. »

Oh l'enfoiré! Il ne l'avait pas tout à l'heure... ne me dit pas que c'est encore à une autre nana qu'on doit ceci! Le sale merdeux, il ne sait vraiment pas se tenir!

« - Le prête?

- Oui. Le père Kellan Ashby. Le conseiller de l'IRA »

Il y a quand même un truc qui m'échappe : ce matin, il était près a en découdre avec l'Unholy One pour pouvoir être avec sa sœur, et ensuite il se tape une autre nana? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans mon raisonnement.

« - Kellan ne décide de rien.

- Mais rien n'est décidé sans son aval. »

Happy serait-il seulement assez stupide pour laisser sa sœur aller seule chez l'iroquois? Après ce qui s'est passé lors de la perquisition hier, car oui, tout le monde a vu que les deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, le grand frère laisserait-il Léna sans surveillance? En y repensant bien, s'il l'a laissé hier soir, pour suivre Helen, c'est qu'il ne voit pas de danger. Pense t-il vraiment qu'un regard méchant envers notre hackeur est suffisant?

« - En tout cas, Jimmy ne veut pas de nous en Irlande. S'il découvre qu'on y est, ça pourrait chauffer avec l'IRA.

- C'est un risque a encourir. »

Et moi, au centre de tout ça, je suis censé faire quoi? Saletés de jeunes qui ne pensent pas aux conséquences!

…

Le départ du club est prévu aux alentour de 16h30. En attendant, on a un peu quartier libre, mais on doit toujours rester joignable en cas de soucis. Je sais que ma sœur est à l'hôpital, et je veux lui laisser un peu d'espace, mais j'aimerai qu'elle rentre, que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble.

Je m'étire sur ma chaise alors que la plupart des gars ont déjà quitté la salle : je suis claqué. J'aurais bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil : le voyage sera long, j'en profiterai.

Pour l'instant, je me dirige vers la salle de muscu, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond. Dans le couloir, la porte des toilettes est ouverte ; à l'intérieur, Juice est entrain de grimacer devant le miroir. Ouais mon gars, c'est très voyant... Et vraiment très laid! Comment tu as seulement pu te laisser marquer de cette façon? C'est pas digne d'un Sons... entre ça et ton top-rocker, je me demande comment Clay n'a pas pu t'infliger un traitement digne de ce nom. La préparation de notre expédition t'as surement sauvé.

Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue : ma sœur devait passer le voir, et elle ne lui a rien dit pour le suçon? Ça me paraît étonnant : elle est la première a critiquer ce genre de marque, et elle n'aurai rien dit à Juice? A moins qu'elle m'ait menti sur sa réelle destination? Bordel, j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec elle maintenant, mais si elle m'a raconté des cracks... Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

« - Léna est passé te rendre ton téléphone?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. »

Donc, elle ne m'a pas menti. Elle a bien fait un croché par chez lui.

« - Léna ne te l'a pas montré?

- Non. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi elle se foutait de ma gueule! »

Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Elle est bien passée ; mais elle s'est dit que ne rien dire, et le laisser aux regards des autres bikers serait certainement plus drôle. Et plus sadique. Mais même si j'adore l'idée de ma sœur, et que ce genre de coup fourré lui ressemble bien, il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise : ce n'est pas une bonne image du club. Nous, on marque nos putes, jamais le contraire!

« - Faut remettre les choses en place avec ta nana. Tu dois lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à te marquer comme ça. Tu ne lui appartient pas, et elle est pas là pour ça. »

Il soupire et sort de la pièce : à sa tronche, j'ai compris qu'un truc n'allait pas. C'est assez évident maintenant. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'on l'ai vu.

« - Le problème, c'est que c'est pas Cassie. Ni une pute du club. »

Pas sa blonde? Alors là, je suis intrigué! Et elle aussi apparemment vu le regard mauvais qu'elle lance au portoricain en venant vers nous. Ça sent l'embrouille, et j'aime ça!

…

Assis au comptoir, un shoot à la main, je vois Cassie me passer devant, l'air passablement énervée ; je la suis du regard jusqu'à comprendre sa destination. Juice est dans le couloir, avec Happy, qui d'ailleurs s'écarte devant la blonde en furie, et me rejoins. Le temps que l'un des prospect lui serve la même chose, et il s'assoit à ma gauche. Que le spectacle commence!

« - Tu savais que ça venait pas d'elle?

- Nan. Mais je crois que tout le monde le sait maintenant! »

Bien sur, je mens à mon voisin. J'ai un doute sur la personne, et j'espère ne pas me tromper car cela me fera vraiment du mal pour elle. Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, si Léna n'est pas au club ce matin, c'est qu'elle doit bien être quelque part, et que rien ne l'empêchait de passer chez le portoricain.

De là où nous sommes, nous n'entendons rien, pour l'instant. Juice à l'air de temporiser sa... sa quoi d'ailleurs? Elle n'a jamais été une légitime, c'était juste une régulière, une pute avec qui il était souvent. Mais maintenant? Va t-il vraiment lui dire de dégager? Et introniser Léna comme légitime? Parce que très franchement, je la vois mal jouer un simple plan cul : Juice ne se serai pas opposé à moi pour un simple plan cul. Et il ne prendrai pas le risque de se faire démolir, juste pour un peu de bon temps.

« - T'as sœur n'est pas là? »

Il s'envoie un nouveau shooter avant de répondre.

« - A St Thomas. Jax s'est tapé Ima cette nuit. Et Tara s'en est aperçue.

- Merde! »

Alors oui, si la gamine n'est pas là, elle a largement eu le temps de passer voir le portoricain ; et de marquer son territoire. Pff, si ça avait été la faute d'une des filles d'ici, Juice se serai pris une soufflante de ma part. Mais là, je suis censé faire quoi? Même si Léna connait les règles par son frère, je peux comprendre son geste. Elle lui fait confiance sans savoir si lui, fera de même. Elle veut juste être sur qu'il comprenne là où il a mis les pieds. Est pris celui qui croyait prendre!

Plus loin, le ton monte entre mon ancien prospect et la blonde : on entends quelques morceaux, des mots, des bouts de phrases, et finalement, on va finir par tout entendre. J'ai bien l'impression que les explications de Juice ne la convaincs pas.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette petite conne frigide et cinglée? »

Cinglée, oui surement un peu ; avec Happy comme frère, c'est un moindre mal. Mais frigide... il faudrait que Cassie revoit la définition parce qu'avec ce que j'ai vu, la petite était loin du comportement de la sainte nitouche, absolument pas intéressé par une partie de jambe en l'air.

« - Cass... arrête. C'est bon.

- Non, c'est PAS bon! Tu me dégages? Et en plus faudrait que je ferme ma gueule?

- C'est ce que tu es censé faire, oui.

- J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me jeter! Pas après tout ce temps! Je serai une super Old Lady, tu le sais ça? »

Oulah! C'est qu'elle s'emballe carrément! Alors, comme ça, elle se voyait déjà porter le crow des Old Lady? Non, franchement, ça ne lui irai pas. Elle n'a pas assez de classe pour ça!

« - Lâche l'affaire. C'est fini! Point barre. »

Pour mon ancien prospect, oui, à l'évidence, il tourne la page. Et j'espère que c'est pour une relation plus sérieuse que celle auxquelles ils nous a habitué jusqu'à maintenant. Que ce n'est pas qu'un coup de tête.

J'imagine que cela ne doit quand même pas être facile pour Cassie de se faire dégager au milieu d'un couloir, et devant un certain nombre de membres de SAMCRO. Et la connaissant un peu, je sais qu'elle n'en restera pas là : c'est une garce, dans tout les sens du terme.

« - Je vais m'occuper de cette pétasse. Tout le monde saura qui elle est vraiment et... »

J'ai bondi de mon tabouret en voyant Juice revenir vers la blonde, l'air furax et la plaquer au mur. Hormis ce matin, je ne suis pas sur de l'air déjà vu dans cet état. Lui qui est si joyeux, égal en caractère, j'ai presque cru qu'il allait la frapper.

« - Touche la, et je te jure que tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds à Charming. »

Tout comme moi, Happy a frémit en entendant ces mots : ils sont tellement irréels dans la bouche de l'iroquois. Léna a sacrément dû lui retourner le cerveau pour le faire changer du tout au tout!

Il relâche finalement Cassie, en pleure, et traverse la pièce en direction de l'extérieur.

…

Alors que je pénètre dans l'hôpital de Charming, mon téléphone vibre : un nouveau message.

_C'est malin. J'ai eu le droit à un tas de questions, y compris de ton frère. Tu veux vraiment me foutre dans la merde?_

Apparemment, Juice n'a pas apprécié que je le marque comme ça. Mais franchement, je n'en ai cure : avec ça, je suis presque sure de repousser très loin les éventuelles prétendantes irlandaises! Enfin, j'espère. Et je montre surtout à cette pétasse blonde au gros cul qu'elle n'a plus le monopole sur le portoricain.

Fière de mon coup, je réponds. J'ai envie de le mettre en rogne.

_Tu lui as dit que c'était à cause de moi? De toute façon, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Un : t'avais qu'a te défendre quand je te l'ai fait. Deux : si tu n'étais pas aussi sexy, ça n'arriverai pas!_

C'est puéril, et je m'en fou! Je me suis laissé embarquer jusqu'à ce putain de lit, et je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas que ça m'aie déplu, loin de moi l'idée de vous le faire croire! Je passerai ma journée avec lui, si c'était possible. Alors le suçon, c'était juste le prix a payer : il veut profiter de mon corps? D'accord, mais je ne partage pas. Et je le fais savoir!

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà dans le service néo-nat. Tara discute avec la grande patronne de l'hôpital ; j'attends qu'elle ait fini pour la rejoindre.

« - Ta chef n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

- Elle n'apprécie pas le club.

- Bah va falloir lui dire que je ne suis pas "le club". »

Elle est de mauvais humeur, il n'y a aucun mal a comprendre pourquoi. Et je pense que ma venue ne lui fait pas spécialement plaisir. Elle doit surement croire que j'étais au courant.

« - On peut parler... dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

La doc soupire avant de me faire signe de la suivre. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de la salle de repos fermée, et l'une face à l'autre, que je parle de nouveau.

« - Écoutes. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.

- T'y es pour rien. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

C'est compréhensible. Mais moi, je me sens mal. Hier, on discutait comme deux bonnes copines, et ce matin je me retrouve devant une rupture inévitable ; Tara et moi ne sommes pas si différentes, et je sais qu'elle n'acceptera pas cette trahison. Si seulement j'étais resté un peu plus longtemps en bas, au lieu de ne penser qu'à ma gueule!

« - Alors, juste, écoutes! Quand j'ai quitté la salle hier soir, Ima était là, mais elle était sur les genoux de Tig! Si j'avais pensé que... j'avais juste envie de l'égorger ce matin. »

Malgré la tristesse que je lis dans ses yeux, elle me sourit.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée Tara.

- J'espère au moins que ton absence en valait la peine. Juice? »

Je sens mes joues chauffer et détourne le regard : mon attitude est suffisamment éloquente, non? Et, en plus, ça la fait rire! C'est la fin des haricots.

…

C'est vrai que je lui en ai voulu ce matin : lorsque j'ai vu Ima dans la chambre, avec Jax, et puis Léna, dehors, insouciante. J'ai pris ça pour une trahison. Je pensais qu'on était amies. Ou peut être moins, mais je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Je pensais qu'elle aurait évité ça, ou qu'elle m'aurai prévenu. Pour moi, tous au club étaient responsables.

Mais j'ai vite compris mon erreur lorsqu'elle est arrivée : qui aurait assez de cran pour venir m'expliquer les choses telles qu'elles se sont passés, hormis quelqu'un d'innocent dans l'histoire? Je ne peux pas non plus lui en vouloir d'avoir juste voulu profiter d'un mec qui, d'après ses dires, lui tourne autour depuis un moment. Chacun sa vie.

« - Léna! Tu sais garder les secrets?

- J'ai réussi a garder les miens. C'est une preuve suffisante?

- Je suis enceinte. De jax. »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le lui ai dit. Les hormones, je suppose. Ou peut être que je ne veux pas que Gemma soit la seule a le savoir, et la seule avec qui je puisse en parler. Je n'ai pas confiance en le jugement de la First Old Lady : elle est prête à tout, y compris à trahir mon secret, pour rester au top.

Je m'attendais à ce que la révélation soit surprenante pour Léna, mais là, je me demande si elle n'a pas fait un arrêt cardiaque. Cela fait bien trente secondes qu'elle n'a rien dit et qu'elle me regarde de bas en haut, les yeux ronds, la boche entre-ouverte...

« - Et il... Merde, c'est quoi ce mec! »

… Avant de quasiment se mettre a crier. Mince, elle m'a fait peur! Je crois que je la préférai muette. Et plus calme, aussi. Là, j'ai l'impression que si Jax entrait dans la pièce, elle lui ouvrirai les entrailles à mains nues. Il faut vraiment que je temporise.

« - Il ne le sait pas. Et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Tu ne veux pas le garder. C'est ça? »

Oui. Elle a raison ; Léna est perspicace et, d'un coté, ça me rassure qu'elle ait trouvé toute seule. Ça signifie qu'elle reconnaît cette possibilité. Face à Gemma, je ne l'ai pas évoqué clairement. Je sais par avance qu'elle n'approuverai pas, surtout parce que cela toucherai sa famille proche. Un autre petit-enfant, pour elle, c'est l'accomplissement d'une vie à régner sur cette ville et le club. Un cadeau, et une gratification personnelle. Elle ne comprendrait pas car cela n'irait pas dans son sens. Mais, pour moi, un enfant doit vivre entouré d'une famille solide, et, en ce moment, le club n'en est pas une. Et je ne veux pas imposer une vie merdique à cet enfant.

« - Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Avec Abel, et ce matin... »

Je fini par m'assoir sur l'une des chaises, je suis littéralement crevée ; Léna me rejoins. Je ne sais pas. Je pense avoir pris une décision raisonnable, mais une part de moi me hurle d'attendre, de réfléchir encore. Je suis complètement perdue.

La main de ma voisine vient presser mon genoux, et je me tourne vers elle. Penchée en avant, elle me regarde avec assurance et sincérité.

« - Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiens. Et je ne dirais rien. Promis. »

J'ai pense avoir fais le bon choix : lui en parler m'aidera.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	38. Hors la loi part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Bonne Lecture!

Je traverse les étages et les couloirs séparant le service de Tara de la chambre de Gemma en silence, en trainant des pieds. J'ai un coup de barre, et les révélations de la doc m'ont mis un coup au moral. Avec tout ça, je ferais mieux de retourner fissa au club et de sauter au cou de mon frère, passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais je crois qu'il est plus important d'oublier mes propres envies : Gemma va bientôt partir pour le Central California Women's Facility(1) de Chowchilla. Je m'en vais donc lui demander si elle veut que je lui amène quelques chose. Un truc spécial dont elle n'aurai plus le droit, une fois incarcéré. Ou parler. J'avoue être un peu dépassée et ne pas trop savoir quoi faire pour lui remonter un peu le moral dans un tel moment.

C'est à l'angle de deux couloirs que je croise Tig et Bobby ; ou plutôt que le premier me tombe littéralement dessus. Au téléphone, il ne m'a pas vu, et moi je ne faisais pas attention, trop plongé dans mes pensées. Et d'ailleurs, cet imbécile m'a vraiment fait mal!

« - Ça va, Léna? »

Heureusement que le secrétaire, dans un élan compatissant s'intéresse un peu à moi.

« - Oh oui! J'adore être projetée contre un mur par un si beau matin! D'ailleurs, celui-ci a un vieux goût de moisi! »

Je me redresse et reprends contenance, tandis que le sergent d'arme raccroche son téléphone et me regarde, un sourire malicieux – ou pervers, au choix – accroché aux lèvres. Il s'approche de moi, qui suit toujours adossé contre la cloison.

« - Tu veux vraiment que je te plaque contre le mur, Léna?

- C'est tellement excitant! »

Lui et moi avons très bien vu le visage de Bobby, oscillant entre incompréhension et consternation, et c'est bien pour ça que je rentre dans le jeu de ce vieux pervers d'Alex Trager. Pourquoi répondrais-je à une provocation comme celle-ci, autrement?

Alors que Tig s'avance dangereusement vers moi, et que je ne me départie pas de mon sourire, le secrétaire fini par repousser mon vis-à-vis, l'air sévère d'une mère découvrant que son fils fait des bêtises, collé sur le visage.

« - Les enfants! Excusez moi mais on a autre chose à faire!

- Quel rabat-joie celui là! T'as vu ça, gamine? Juste parce qu'on lui a pas proposé de participer! »

Je fini par rire devant la mine défaite de Bobby : ne me dites pas qu'il y a vraiment cru? Venant du sergent d'arme, ce ne serai pas étonnant, mais moi, quand même!

Je passe mon bras autour des épaules du secrétaire alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de la First Old Lady.

« - T'y as vraiment cru? Sérieusement?

- Avec lui, on ne sait jamais! Je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

- Je suis vexée que tu me vois comme une fille facile, Bobby! »

Mon voisin détourne le regard, un peu confus. Mais devant le faux air dramatique que je lui accorde par la suite, il comprend que je ne fais que me moquer de lui, et se permet un sourire.

« - Facile, non. Dérangée, absolument! Mais j'aime ça bébé, alors, ..! »

Je me stoppe net, éberluée devant la réplique du sergent d'arme : il est sérieux? C'est un message subliminal, ou bien..?

« - Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers dégueulasse, Trager! »

Ou bien, je préfère ne pas y penser!

« - C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir. »

Cette fois, le biker aux cheveux longs n'est pas le seul outré par ces paroles, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes. Bordel, il est grave! Je m'avance vers le brun aux yeux bleus, alors qu'un sourire narquois s'affichent sur ses lèvres, et lui colle un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Ce n'est pas méchant, mais ça lui montre que ce n'était pas drôle... ou alors juste un peu. Mais chut! Il ne faut pas le dire!

« - Ne compte même pas sur moi pour plaider ta cause devant mon frère quand il viendra te refaire le portrait! »

C'est à ce moment que Bobby nous dis de nous retourner : Jax et Clay arrivent. Timing Parfait! Je suis sauvée.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

- T.O a appelé. Ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi?

- On sait pas. Il pleurait trop fort. »

Oulah... Mais qu'est ce que je fou là, moi? C'est pas mon problème ; et d'ailleurs, Clay doit se demander la même chose vu le regard mauvais qu'il me lance. Non, sérieusement, il pense vraiment que je suis venue avec ces deux marioles? Pour cette histoire de mec pleurant comme un bébé?

« - On reste calme, j'allais voir Gemma! »

Puis, après un signe en direction du sergent d'arme.

« - Et j'essayais de m'éloigner de ce malade! »

Je contourne le groupe, après un clin d'œil à la personne visée, et disparait dans le couloir.

…

On frappe trois coups légers à ma porte et je m'essuie rapidement les yeux et les joues. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres et un faussement air enjoué que j'accueille Léna. Pourtant, si elle le voit, elle a la bonne idée de ne rien dire. Elle vient même me faire la bise, ce qui est une nouveauté totale. Mais une nouveauté que j'apprécie vraiment.

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pouvais faire pour toi, alors j'ai préféré venir te demander... »

Son geste me va droit au cœur, même si je sais que c'est en rapport avec mon départ prochain. J'aurai aimé que cela se passe dans d'autres conditions.

« - Non. Juste, assieds toi. »

Je ne suis pas dupe : les quelques changements que j'ai pu voir depuis quelques jours, et surtout ce matin, ne sont pas dû au soleil du dehors. Ou à une poussée de compatissance aigüe. Et j'ai ma petite idée de ce qui lui arrive, ou plutôt une grosse idée. J'ai mes sources! On ne peut décemment pas être une bonne First Old Lady sans un bon réseau d'indic!

« - Tu peux faire une faveur à une femme qui va finir le reste de sa vie en prison?

- C'est pas une question, pas vrai?

- Est ce que tu peux? Il s'agit juste de répondre à une question.

- Bien sur. Mais plutôt parce que tu m'as accepté au sein du club. Et que tu m'as toujours bien traité. »

J'aime cette réponse! Son franc parler et sa sincérité me font plaisir.

Je me redresse dans mon lit afin de mieux voir mon interlocutrice, assise sur l'unique chaise de cette foutue chambre. Je me permets de la détailler quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole : elle porte un jean moulant noir, des bottes à lacets montant jusqu'aux genoux et un débardeur gris. Pour le reste, ses cheveux châtains, bouclés, tombent sur ses épaules et lui donne un coté sauvage et redoutable. C'est vraiment une jolie fille : trop classe pour être l'une des putes du club. Et puis, elle n'aurai pas pu le devenir avec un tour de poitrine si petit, alors tant mieux pour son frère!

« - Dis moi ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui? Je doute que ce soit le départ de ton frère pour de lointaines contrées. »

Léna se crispe légèrement : si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu!

« - Tu m'as dit que tu répondrais : tu te rappelles?

- C'était avant que tu ne me la poses. »

Son rire n'est qu'une façade. Beaucoup n'y aurai vu que du feu, mais pas moi : je suis la reine de la manipulation, on ne me la fait pas.

« - J'avais vu juste, n'est ce pas? Pour Juice et toi?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça.

- Cassie est venue se plaindre à moi hier soir. »

Léna se raidit une nouvelle fois sur son siège, la bouche entre-ouverte par la surprise, les yeux rivés sur moi. Elle doit surement se demander si je bluffe.

« - La salope! »

Et si je l'avais fait, j'aurais obtenu la réponse la plus éloquente possible. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas : la blonde est passée me voir, hier, en début de soirée, soit disant pour m'apporter des fleurs, mais plus franchement pour se plaindre et me demander conseils sur la marche a suivre pour évincer cette nouvelle rivale.

« - Si ça peut t'aider, je lui ai dit que le portoricain saurai faire le bon choix entre vous deux.

- Le bon choix, d'après toi, c'est elle. Je me trompe pas? »

Mince! Elle s'emporte, et me voit comme l'amie de Cassie : ce n'est pas bon pour les confidences. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais obtenir. Mon séjour ici a enroué mon bon sens et ma maitrise de la manipulation!

« - D'accord, j'ai pas la tronche de l'emploi! Je fais tâche au milieu de toutes ces putes, et alors? Leurs ressembler n'est pas mon ambition dans la vie!

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire! Et heureusement!

- Alors quoi? Pourquoi ne pas juste lui dire de lâcher l'affaire? Elle le perd, et ça, moi, j'y peux pas grand chose. Si ça n'était pas moi en face, ça en serai une autre. Et le résultat serai le même! »

Léna a entièrement raison. Je suis totalement d'accord avec elle : Juice n'était avec elle que pour palier à l'absence de relation. Mais il n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire de Cassie sa légitime : c'était juste une passade, en attendant mieux. Ce n'est pas par méchanceté qu'il le faisait, il a juste suivi le mouvement, fait comme les autres Sons : on ne trouve pas facilement chaussure à son pied, alors on s'accommode.

Pourtant, plus le temps passait, et plus j'ai eu l'impression que ses sentiments, à lui, changeaient. Comme s'il désespérait de ne pas trouver mieux, ou comme s'il s'habituait à la présence de la blonde. Et, à mon grand désespoir, j'ai cru qu'il allait la légitimer, l'introniser comme sienne ; d'après moi, elle n'en a pas la classe, et c'est pour ça que je suis assez ravie de voir qu'il s'est rapproché de la sœur d'Happy. C'est une bonne fille, avec du caractère, qui saurai tenir un biker, lui faire passer l'envie d'aller jouer lors des runs. Elle est ce que n'est pas encore Tara : belle, douce, mais intransigeante et forte.

« - Tu l'aimes? »

Elle détourne le regard mais ce que j'y lis est sans équivoque : oui, elle est folle de lui. Mais elle préfèrerai mourir que de l'avouer, parce que tout serai plus compliquer. Son frère, sa place au sein du club, le regard des autres, tout changerai. Elle ne serai plus Léna, la sœur de l'Unholy One, cette gamine insolente et drôle dont Chibs semble s'être entiché. Elle deviendrai Léna, la légitime de Juice, et entrerai pleinement dans le petit cercle des femmes du club.

« - Tu ne te défendrais pas comme ça si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Peu importe. »

Léna balaye mes paroles d'un revers de main et récupère sa veste et son sac sur la chaise. Elle s'apprête à partir ; j'aimerai juste la faire changer d'avis avant. Ou du moins que mes mots la fasse réfléchir. Le portoricain est un bon gars, égal et droit, qui la comblerai, j'en suis certaine : je connais assez les hommes de SAMCRO pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Ils feraient une combinaison parfaite au sein du club.

« - Au contraire, c'est important. Je sais ce que tu penses : tu as peur de la réaction d'Happy, et c'est normal. Mais tu es sa sœur, et il t'adore, il comprendra tes choix. »

Elle se retourne vers moi, avec rage, lâchant la poignée de la porte, et vient se poser au pied du lit.

« - Tu sais que dalle sur moi, Gemma! Ni sur moi, ni sur Hap, pour la simple est bonne raison que vous ignoriez tous mon existence avant que je ne débarque ici. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, et je refuse de le voir gâcher son amitié avec Juice pour moi. »

Dans ses yeux se mélange la colère, contre moi et son frère, mais aussi le doute, et la peur.

« - Il ne comprendrai pas, Gemma. »

Et puis elle s'en va, me laissant de nouveau seule.

…

Je traverse rapidement St Thomas. L'ascenseur est trop lent, alors je prends les escaliers. Je croise Tara, mais ne m'arrête pas. Je bouscule même plusieurs infirmières. J'ai besoin d'air. J'étouffe.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, appuyée contre la voiture de la First Old Lady, que je me permets de respirer correctement et profondément. Les paroles de Gemma m'ont secoué : elle sait, alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Et ma première question est aussi la plus angoissante : quand finira t-elle par lâcher le morceau à mon frère? A Clay, ou à Jax, si elle ne le dit pas à Happy? Dans tout les cas, cette langue de vipère finira par le dire, et l'information fera le tour du club plus vite que je ne peux l'imaginer. Mais après tout, qu'importe la personne qui colportera tout ça, le résultat sera le même : je perdrai la confiance des seules personnes qui comptent pour moi. Hap me détestera et Juice refusera surement de s'opposer à l'Unholy One pour moi. Quand aux autres... qui sait ce qu'ils diront ou feront. Mais tous resteront fidèle à leurs frères.

Ma respiration s'accélère de nouveau, mais je ne peux remplir mes poumons tellement ma peur les oppresse. Je panique, voilà tout. Et tout ça rien qu'en pensant à ce que je devrais faire si je dois quitter cette ville. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ces mecs complètement barrés, ils sont devenus mes amis, ma famille.

Je prends mon portable : j'ai envie de voir Hap. Non, j'en ai besoin! J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il m'adore, et que je suis ce qui compte le plus pour lui. J'ai besoin de sentir qu'il ne peut me détester. Qu'il serra toujours là pour moi.

Je ne l'appelle pas, un texto suffit.

_Tu es au club? J'ai envie de faire un tour de moto avant que tu ne m'abandonnes lâchement._

J'appuie sur le bouton d'envoi et fond en larme, au milieu du parking, sous les yeux des passants : je finis par me réfugier dans l'habitacle du luxueux coupé noir. Je suis dans un état pitoyable, et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de voir mon frère. Si, avec ça, je ne l'alarme pas, c'est que quelqu'un lui a crevé les deux yeux.

Il me faudra plusieurs minutes pour me calmer complètement, et un grand nombre de mouchoirs en papier. La réponse d'Happy est arrivée depuis un certain temps déjà, mais j'ai préféré me remettre en de mes émotions avant de la lire.

_Non, désolé Léna. Problème avec les Calaveras. Je vais surement rentrer tard... juste à temps __pour repartir._

Quelle merde! Ils sont vraiment chiants ces connards de mexicains! Je les hais!

J'expire fort : c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mon frère avant qu'il ne s'envole pour le vieux continents. Et j'ai très envie de me remettre à pleurer... je me déteste quand je suis dans cet état.

Toujours avec mon portable entre les doigts, je cherche quelqu'un d'autre à voir, mais je me doute que s'il est occupé, il en est de même pour Chibs, ou pour Juice. Non, vraiment, c'est très énervant!

Je tourne la clef dans le nieman et le moteur vrombit, calmant un peu mes nerfs, à fleur de peau depuis quelques minutes.

…

La matinée a été vraiment merdique, et je suis assez heureux d'être rentré chez moi. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes : le temps de préparer mon sac.

Salazar a fait descendre un Grim Bastard, Lander, le meilleur pote de TO. Et sans aucunes discrétions : un couteau planté dans le crâne. Le message est assez clair. Pourtant, les représailles sont délicates : comme l'ont dit Jax et Clay, le deal avec les Mayans est tout frais, et s'en prendre à un Calaveras, peu importe ce qu'il a fait, serai mal vu sans l'accord d'Alvarez. C'est pour ça qu'on a débarqué à l'une de leur petite fête : des courses de bécanes, avec alcool et pute à gogo. Juste de quoi faire tourner la tête de Tig!

La suite, c'est justement le sergent d'arme qui nous l'a raconté : fallait bien que certains monte la garde. Et c'est toujours les mêmes! Salazar a fini par lâcher l'un de ses hommes, que les Bastard ont descendu, et puis ce connard de mexicain a perdu son blouson. Qui a fini dans la cuvette des chiottes. J'aurai aimé voir ça! Juste pour l'humilier encore plus, et lui montrer que la roue tourne : je ne suis plus le seul a m'être fait arracher mon cuir!

Je ferme mon sac et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone : si je me dépêche, j'aurai le temps de voir Léna avant de repartir pour Stockton.

…

Ma sœur finit par arriver au garage, au volant du coupé de Gemma. J'ai faillit attendre... je me lève de la table, où je me trouvais avec Chibs et Opie, et me dirige vers elle. Je suis en colère qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit où elle se trouvait, et je suis inquiet car elle n'a pas répondu à mon message, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec elle. Pas comme quand je suis parti à L.A.

« - Quand tu m'as envoyé ton texto, je pensais que tu serais au club à mon retour. »

Elle claque la portière et vient se poser devant moi, un petit sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

« - Désolée. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. »

Comment ça, « se vider la tête »? Pourquoi? Elle n'a déjà rien dans le crane, que veut-elle y vider? Bon, d'accord, ça, c'était méchant, et archi faux. Mais c'était simple comme réplique. Plus sérieusement, sa réponse m'inquiète. Surtout que ses yeux sont rouges. Elle a pleuré?

« - Tu as des problèmes, petite sœur?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien. »

Elle vient m'enlacer par la taille, tandis que mes mains entourent ses épaules et que je la serre contre moi. Les autres mecs nous regardent, et alors! Chibs est le seul à qui j'ai confié quelques unes de mes peurs concernant ma sœur. Et Opie, et bien il a des enfants, et Jax est comme un frère pour lui : il sait ce que c'est d'avoir une personne pour qui on est prêt à tout. Une personne que l'on aime et que l'on protégera, peu importe les conséquences. Ils comprennent, j'en suis sur.

« - Et j'ai même un cadeau... »

Elle se détache et va ouvrir le coffre de la voiture, dans lequel se trouve plusieurs packs de bières.

« - Le voyage va être long.

- Tu es la meilleure!

- Par contre, pour les petits gâteaux, faut que tu trouves un autre fournisseur! »

…

Toujours assise sur cette satanée chaise, le nez au dessus de la poubelle, le crâne tournant  
>à mille à l'heure, et le cœur en miette, je n'entends même pas Tara frapper à la porte. Je ne me rebranche à la réalité qu'une fois la doc en face de moi, l'air inquiet<p>

« - Des nausées? »

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte! N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plait.

« - C'est les médocs?

- Non. »

Pourquoi cherche t-elle absolument une cause médicale à tout ça? Je me doute que j'ai une mine affreuse, cela veut tout dire. Non?

Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu être si crédule, pendant vingt ans! Je savais que John me trompais, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre que Clay. Et je haïssais mon mari pour ça, pour me laisser auprès de Thomas qui sombrait, seule, sans réconfort, ni aide. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il ferai un enfant, avec Maureen, à des milliers de kilomètres de Charming. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner cet affront, ni comprendre ce qui lui a pris : remplacer un fils par un autre enfant? C'est vraiment ce à quoi il pensait? J'ai beau avoir un doute à ce sujet, penser qu'il n'était pas aussi égoïste pour me faire ça, une part de moi a envie de lui cracher à la gueule! Et le découvrir maintenant ne fais qu'amplifier la trahison : parce que j'ai perdu mon petit fils, et que cette garce irlandaise possède une part de John auprès d'elle. Au final, cette femme et sa famille m'ont tout pris.

« - J'ai vu passer Léna dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle avait pas l'air bien. »

Tara revient de la salle de bain, dans laquelle elle a déposé la poubelle ; pourtant, l'odeur âcre de mon vomi est toujours présent, bien implanté, dans mes narines.

« - Je sais. Et c'est de ma faute.

- Qu'est ce que...

- On peut parler d'autres choses? »

C'est vraiment une journée pourrie, et ma tête va finir par exploser. N'y a t-il pas de sujets plus légers?

« - Le docteur Gallagher a autorisé ta sortir.

- Super. »

J'ai dit léger! Sympathique! Enthousiasmant! Pas morbide et déprimant! Je vais déjà me retrouver entre quatre murs gris, entourée de lesbiennes qui n'en auront qu'après mon cul, sans ma famille pour me protéger... ai au moins l'obligeance de me faire rire!

« - On s'assurera que tu ais ton traitement. »

J'ai presque esquissé un sourire! Ça, c'était assez drôle : suivre un traitement médical en taule! Tara, sort de ta bulle! Tu crois vraiment que les médecins m'auront à l'œil et s'assureront bien de ma petite santé? Je pourrais très bien revendre mes petites pilules qu'ils n'y verraient que du feu!

« - Je suis désolée, Gemma. Je sais que c'est dur. »

Bon, apparemment, pour l'ambiance festive et détendue, faudra repasser. Et je ne vais lui demander de changer encore de sujets. Je peux toujours essayer de dévier par mes propres moyens!

« - Au moins, je sais que j'ai un nouveau petit-fils en route. »

Alors que j'allais poser ma main sur son ventre, elle se dérobe. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir autant de poisse? Devoir téléphoner à Belfast et perdre le peu de confiance que Léna avait en moi n'est pas suffisant?

« - Quoi? »

Tara va s'assoir en face de moi, sur mon lit.

« - Je pense pas que Jax... soit prêt pour un autre bébé.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Je l'ai surpris avec cette salope du porno ce matin. Il essaie de me faire fuir et il a gagné. C'est fini. »

Il y a quelques secondes, je la trouvais triste, angoissée. Mais maintenant, après m'avoir raconté, c'est la colère qui prédomine sur son visage. Et la résignation.

« - Il s'en veut pour tout ce qui est arrivé à Abel. Il supporte pas l'idée que quelque chose puisse t'arriver. Il est perdu, et toi tu dois être sa constante. Tiens bon. »

C'est pas possible ça! Je ne pouvais pas la sentir : je fais des efforts pour l'apprécier, la mettre à l'aise, et maintenant que c'est fait, ils veulent se séparer? Mais, qu'est ce qu'ils ont dans la tête ma parole! J'ai si mal éduqué Jax pour qu'il agisse ainsi? Et Tara est si stupide pour se laisser faire?

« - J'ai pas ta force, Gemma. »

Ça, c'est ce que je vois! Un regard un peu serré et tu te mets a trembler de partout et a chouiner! Mais bordel, ressaisie toi! Tu as bien réussi à affronter Ima une fois, à Caracara, en criblant sa caisse de balles. Tu n'as qu'à en faire de même cette fois encore! Tu es enceinte, ma belle. Et de mon fils! Si tu crois que je vais vous laisser tout foutre en l'air pour une blonde sous développée!

« - Il ne ferai pas ça s'il savait pour le bébé!

- Il doit pas savoir! C'est à moi de décider du sort du bébé. Je suis sérieuse : personne ne doit savoir! »

Une fois de plus aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de perdre de mon autorité, de mon influence, sur les femmes qui gravitent autour du club. Je déteste ça! Et je déteste me rendre compte qu'une fois enfermée, plus jamais je ne récupèrerai cela.

Non! Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que je possède. Ma famille, le club, mes hommes. Je veux rester la First Old Lady : indispensable, craint et respectée. Je n'irai pas en prison.

« - Tu veux mon silence? Alors j'ai besoin d'un service. »

…

Après avoir déchargé les packs, avec l'aide de Chibs, d'Opie et de mon frère, j'accompagne ce dernier au premier, le temps qu'il prépare ses affaires. Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose : il appartient désormais à SAMCRO, et vit donc à Charming, mais ce gros fleimard crèche au club, plutôt que dans une maison qu'il louerai. Et qui dit le club, dit ma piaule : Happy vit donc dans mon espace, et laisse trainer toutes ses fringues par terre. S'il y a bien une chose que je hais chez les hommes, c'est leur sens du désordre!

« - Tu as pris assez de capotes pour tenir une semaine? Tu es sur? Juste une boite, ça me paraît peu.

- Léna... t'as pas honte de me demander ça?

- Je m'informe, c'est tout! Les filles d'ici, déjà on sait pas où elles ont trainé, mais alors celles de là-bas... Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir!

- T'es pas possible! »

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche ; un texto de Juice.

_Je viens d'arriver au club : la salle informatique, tout de suite? Faut que je te parle._

Idée intéressante. Mais avec un frangin dans le coin, c'est tout de suite moins enthousiasmant. Sauf si...

« - Tu devrais prendre une douche avant de partir Hap. Un, tu sens le chacal. Et deux, paraît que y'a pas d'eau courante à Belfast!

- Ton humour est à chier. Mais t'as pas tort, je risque pas de conclure dans mon état! »

Gagné!

…

Je me rendais dans mon bureau lorsque je vois Léna arriver à l'autre bout du couloir ; elle entre à ma suite et verrouille la porte, avant de s'y adosser. Bordel, qu'elle est canon avec cette attitude aguicheuse, encore plus qu'habituellement. Je viens me coller à elle, une main entre ses reins, l'autre effleurant la peau de sa mâchoire.

« - Ton frère?

- Il prend une douche.

- Ça nous laisse vraiment peu de temps. »

Son ventre vient se frotter au mien, provoquant un choc électrique entre nos deux corps. J'ai envie d'elle, tout de suite, et peu importe qui pourrait nous surprendre. : il y a des fois où le risque passe au second plan. C'est juste elle et moi, ici et maintenant. Notre désir et cette envie insatiable d'être avec elle, de la posséder. De savoir qu'elle n'appartient qu'à moi, qu'aucun autre ne peut poser ses mains sur elle... pour l'instant. Et j'aimerai que cela dure éternellement.

« - Alors ne parlons pas! »

Ses mains glissent jusqu'à ma nuque et elle m'attire à elle pour un baiser enflammé.

Mes doigts vont se perdent sous son haut et explorent, une fois de plus, cette peau si douce et tentatrice. J'aimerai pouvoir retracer ses courbes de ma bouche, mais le temps nous manque.

Elle finit par relâcher mon cou pour s'aventurer sur mon torse, par dessus mon top rocker : le contact avec le cuir, et le pouvoir qu'il représente font fantasmer un bon nombre de fille, mais je ne pensais pas Léna de celle là. Après tout, son frère en porte un aussi, ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour elle ; il va finir au sol, comme mon propre t-shirt, et comme son débardeur.

Nos lèvres ont eu beau se séparer de quelques centimètres, nos regards sont restés plongés l'un dans l'autre. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi, et j'aime la sensation que cela me procure ; pour la première fois, je me sens important, et heureux. Ma main revient près de son visage et je caresse tendrement sa peau alors qu'elle me sourit avec tendresse.

Et puis, ses doigts rompent cet instant de flottements, reprenant leurs activités : descendant le long de mes côtes, de mes hanches, jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de mon jean. Elle glisse l'un deux sous l'élastique de mon boxer, dans une douce caresse qui fait bouillonner mes sens. J'aime qu'elle me torture ainsi. Je ne pourrais vivre que de ça : son regard posé sur moi, empli de désir, ses courbes et ses doigts jouant sur ma peau.

Mon souffle se coupe lorsque enfin, après des secondes qui m'ont paru des heures, elle atteint mon aine, et des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébral. Elle sait comment faire pour me rendre dingue, sans conteste.

Mon bras droit vient se poser contre la porte, et je m'oblige à me décoller d'elle pour reprendre ma respiration, et ne pas sauvagement lui sauter dessus. Mais séparé comme ça d'elle, j'ai froid. D'un coup, je me rend compte que je ne suis pas seulement accroc à nos petits jeux de séduction, je suis simplement accroc à elle, dans son entier. Rien que de la voir passer devant moi me réchauffe de l'intérieur, et je suis jaloux de toutes les fois où elle est dans les bras de son frère. J'aimerai la lui arracher et dire tout fort aux autres de ne pas la toucher, qu'elle est à moi. Qu'elle est ici, à Charming, uniquement pour moi.

C'est sa main sur mon pectoral qui va me ramener à la réalité ; la belle me regarde avec interrogation. Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir déconnecté, plongé dans ses yeux noisettes.

Je la sens frémir alors que mon index gauche effleurent le haut de l'un de ses sein, dégageant ainsi quelques mèches de cheveux de son décolleté.

« - Tu es sure? On a pas beaucoup de... »

Ses lèvres viennent interrompre mes paroles, quelques secondes. Oui, elle est sure d'elle! Elle se fiche des conséquences. Et moi aussi. Je ne peux rien lui refuser.

« - Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te jure que tu partiras en Irlande avec un autre suçon. »

Quand je la vois comme ça, je me moque pas mal du nombre de marques qu'elle pourrai laisser ; mais, c'est plutôt pour après que je m'inquiètes!

Sans aucune délicatesse, mes mains viennent empoigner ses fesses et je la soulève du sol : nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre en mots doux si elle veut vraiment une folle partie de plaisir. Ses bras et ses jambes viennent automatiquement s'enrouler autour de moi alors, qu'une fois de plus, nos bouche se scellent l'une à l'autre.

Je suis raide dingue de Léna. Voilà, c'est dit.

…

Mes gestes sont saccadés mais dans ma tête, tout est étrangement calme. Je suis vidée. Jax, Gemma, tout tourne de travers : et alors? Je commence à me sentir détaché de toute cette merde. J'ai pris des décisions importantes depuis ce matin, je les ai accepté, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, avant que Jax ne débarque, de fausses excuses dans la bouche.

« - Je suis désolé pour ce matin.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. »

Ma rage envers lui s'est réveillée. J'étais anesthésiée, je ne le suis plus. Je répétais les gestes que j'allais effectuer un peu plus tard, pour Gemma, mais tout c'est évaporé.

« - Je voulais pas te blesser.

- Au contraire. »

Et plus il parle, pire c'est. Tout ce qui n'a pas été dit, tout ces secrets, tout ce que nous avons enterré, tout ça fini par remonter et je ne contrôle plus vraiment ce que je dis.

« - Tu me penses responsable pour tout ce qui est arrivé à Abel. Tu me hais, mais tu n'arrives pas à le dire. »

J'ai juste besoin que cela sorte. J'ai juste besoin de le blesser comme lui l'a fait. J'ai besoin de le voir aussi vulnérable que moi, de voir que je ne me trompe pas : qu'il me déteste pour tout ce qui s'est passé. De voir que j'ai raison, et que les autres ont tort.

« - Ta mère pense que c'est pour me protéger.

- Je te protège.

- De quoi?

- Donna... Abel, Sack, choisis!

- C'est des conneries! On sait tout les deux que rien ne m'arrivera! C'est juste... une bonne excuse pour partir. »

Je ferme le sac devant moi. J'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries et de tous ces mensonges. J'en ai marre que l'on me croit vulnérable : je suis capable d'encaisser beaucoup de choses, tant que Jax est avec moi. Mais maintenant? Oui, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Alors si c'est ce que Jax veut, qu'on se sépare, je pense pouvoir faire de lui une homme heureux.

« - Tu sais quoi? Le prince ne trouve pas toujours une princesse!

C'est fini.

…

Les derniers préparatifs avant le départ sont presque fini : les sacs s'entassent à l'arrière du van, la petite glacières contenant les bières rejoint le tout. Le départ est imminent, encore une demi-heure, peut être plus : c'est Piney et Bobby qui gèrent ça.

« - On va prendre la dépanneuse, pour dire au revoir à Gemma.

- Je viens avec vous. »

Tandis Tig s'invite à St Thomas, j'observe, silencieux, le groupe, réunit en cercle à l'arrière de la camionnette : personne ne semble prêter attention aux regards que se lancent Léna et Juice. Et oui, je ne suis pas encore con et aveugle, les enfants! Va falloir vous y faire : vous êtes cramés! Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai envie de sourire devant leur petit jeu. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons : Léna, retenue par son frère, et qui souris narquoisement à Juice qui, lui, lance des œillades à la fratrie, envieux. Oui, clairement, il aimerai être à la place d'Happy à ce moment là, pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur la miss en toute impunité. Le portoricain est jaloux, tout dans son attitude nous le fait comprendre, et je ne sais pas comment les autres peuvent passer a coté : mâchoires et poings serrés, respiration bruyante, le regard noir rivé sur l'Unholy One et sa sœur, presque inconscient de tout ce qui se joue autour de lui.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Clay, jax et Tig partent. Pas besoin de le leur dire, ils apporteront notre soutient à Gemma. Elle en a besoin, même si elle ne restera pas longtemps enfermé. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas.

« - Assure toi qu'ils soient à l'heure.

- Ils le seront. »

On avait pas l'intention d'être en retard, en même temps! Le seul qui pouvait le faire, c'était Tig, mais il n'est pas avec nous, donc..!

La dépanneuse démarre alors que nous pénétrons dans le club-house. A l'extérieur, Opie est resté seule avec Lyla, qui vient de le rejoindre.

…

La dépanneuse garée sur le parking principal de l'hôpital, Clay, Tig et moi nous dirigeons vers l'entrée : ma mère va bientôt être emmené pour des meurtres dont elle n'est pas responsable. Ou pas entièrement. Et ça me fait mal de l'abandonner dans un tel moment. Mais je sais qu'elle refuserai de nous voir rester ici : Abel est plus important qu'elle.

Mon portable sonne. Je l'extrais de ma poche : c'est Tara. Merde, c'est pas le moment! Je regrette ce qui c'est passé hier, cette nuit, ce matin. Notre engueulade cet après midi, alors que je venais préparer mon sac. Quand je l'ai suivi dans le couloir, je voulais m'excuser. Oui, j'aimerai qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi et du club. Parce que j'ai peur pour elle. Mais, en même temps, je m'imagine mal vivre sans elle à mes cotés. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était parti. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de volonté quand cela la concerne ; c'est mon plus gros défaut. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, mais ai-je vraiment le choix?

« - Hey.

_- C'est maman. Tu es à l'hôpital?_

- Oui. Ça va? »

Je m'arrête, stupéfait qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout du combiné. Le prèz et le sergent d'arme se tournent vers moi, interrogateurs.

« - _Écoutes. Retrouve moi à l'entrée de service, j'y serai dans pas longtemps._ »

Elle me fait quoi là? Comment ça, je dois la retrouver à l'entrée de service?

« - Quoi?

- _Vas-y!_ »

Elle raccroche. J'ai bien peur de savoir à quoi elle joue et ça ne me va pas!

« - C'est quoi le problème?

- Ma mère... Venez. »

Je ne peux pourtant qu'obéir à sa demande. Je ne peux décemment pas ne pas la retrouver en bas, et la laisser seule.

…

Comme me l'a dit Tara, l'ascenseur mène bien à l'entrée de service, et son badge débloque la porte près de laquelle se trouve une caméra : la seule rencontrée lors de mon évasion. Pour le service de sécurité, ils repasseront! A l'extérieur, Jax, Clay et Tig m'attendent, et mon fils est furieux.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous?

- Je viens! »

Finalement, furieux est un euphémisme : j'ai un instant l'impression qu'il veut me laisser là, en plan. Qu'il n'acceptera jamais que je vienne. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais en fait : des fleurs, un gros câlin... non, une engueulade!

« - T'as passé un deal. Avec les fédéraux?

- Je m'en tapes. Ces menottes attendront mon retour!

- Écoutes moi... »

Oh non Clay, ne t'y mets pas aussi! C'est décidé, je viens. Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Vous croyez quoi au juste? Que je vais faire le tour de l'hôpital et que je vais me pointer à l'accueil, genre ''salut les mecs c'est moi! J'ai fait mon petit tour, je rentre!'' Et Tara dans tout ça? Déjà qu'elle va avoir du mal à expliquer tout ça aux fédéraux, et à sa patronne trop zélée! Je ne peux décemment pas faire ça!

- Laisser tomber. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Heureusement que Tig me comprend! Au moins un qui me soutient!

« - Je viens. »

…

Mais c'est pas vrai! Qui m'a foutu une mère aussi bornée et stupide! Elle va tout foutre en l'air avec ses idées à la con! D'accord, elle ne veut pas aller en taule, mais elle pourrait au moins me croire quand je lui dis de me faire confiance, qu'elle n'ira pas. Mais non, Gemma dans toute sa splendeur! J'agis et je réfléchis ensuite... Et puis elle sort avec la blouse de Tara. Et avec le sac que ma régulière a préparé plus tôt. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elles soient de mèche toute les deux. En même temps, y'a rien de très étonnant à tout ça : ou elle s'engueulent et ne peuvent pas se sentir, ou alors elles font des conneries. Le meurtre de l'aide soignante. L'évasion. Non, vraiment, je suis entourée de femmes géniales et créatives au possible!

« - Ta fièvre est tombée à ce que je vois. Des gens t'attendent. »

Quand à Unser, il se pointe vraiment au meilleur moment. Un timing parfait. Comme si je n'avais que lui a gérer. A quoi elle s'attendait, Gemma? A ce que personne ne remarque son absence?

« - Dis leur que je reviens bientôt.

- Désolé, Gemma. Si tu viens avec moi, je dirai que tu t'es rendue. Que tu as changé d'avis, et personne ne sera complice.

- Et si elle refuse?

- Désolé, je ne laisse pas le choix. »

Et on fait quoi, maintenant? Unser ne veut pas nous laisser passer. Ma mère ne veut pas retourner à l'intérieur.

« - C'est pas... »

Ah bah oui, j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle : Tig qui sort son flingue et qui braque un flic.

« - … ce que je voulais! »

Prendre le parti d'une fugitive fait partie des choses stupide dont est capable cet abruti. De toute façon, il ne peut rien refuser à ma mère. Et il est toujours dans le même panier que les emmerdes : si on prend le coup de l'aide soignante guatémaltèque: qui a aidé les femmes de ma vie? Évidemment, le sergent d'arme!

La suite, je ne l'ai même pas capté : quelques mots échangé très bas entre ma mère et Unser. Et puis ce dernier qui baisse son arme.

« - Prends la Cutlass! »

…

Il fallait bien se douter que ce vieux cancéreux allait nous lancer des unités aux trousses. Depuis la Cutlass de Tara, je fais signe à Jax, qui conduit le camion, de s'arrêter sur un parking, à peine quelques centaines de mètres après être sorti de l'hôpital.

« - Unser a dû nous balancer. On sortira pas de Charming. Ils cherchent le camion : prenez la Cutlass et allez prendre l'avion!

- On a besoin de toi!

- Ta mère encore plus! »

Pour moi, c'est normal de ne pas les accompagner : nous ne pouvons pas tous aller à Stockton et Gemma s'étant évadée, il est normal qu'elle les suive. Clay, l'un des First Nine, et Jax, le père d'Abel, il n'est pas envisageable qu'il reste ici. C'est donc à moi de rester et de leur donner un moyen de rejoindre l'aéroport.

« - Traversez la ville. Je les emmène sur la 18. »

Je n'ai aucun doute que mon plan marchera : les flics sont tellement cons!

…

Assise sur le haillon arrière du van, mon frère à ma droite, son bras passé sur mes épaules, je passe les derniers instants en compagnie des Sons avant leur envol pour Belfast.

Calé contre Hap, mon regard passe de Bobby à Opie, puis à Chibs qui me sourit, avant de s'arrêter sur Juice, qui me dévore du regard. Personne n'a vraiment l'air de nous calculer, hormis peut être l'écossais ; et les deux dernières heures me reviennent en mémoire. La discussion que j'ai eu avec Chibs, notamment. Et puis notre dernier moment en tête à tête avec le portoricain.

Je glisse mon bras dans le dos de mon frère et pose ma main sur sa hanche, afin de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui : ses doigts viennent serrer mon épaule, me faisant sourire. Il pense que j'ai besoin de réconfort, alors que mon seul but est de faire enrager l'iroquois. Et ça à l'air de marcher, comme me l'a fait remarquer un peu plus tôt Chibs.

Il y a presque deux heures, l'écossais m'a rejoint dans la cuisine, alors que je plaçais les bières dans une petite glacière, pour me parler de moi, et de Juice. Évidemment.

« - Tout le monde se pose des questions sur le suçon. C'est pas discret.

- Ça tombe bien alors. Je voulais pas que ça le soit. »

J'ai posé tout mon bordel sur le plan de travail pour faire face au Son. La porte était fermée : je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. Bien sur, après ce que m'a révélé Juice ce matin, comme quoi son mentor l'avait surpris, je m'attendais à une discussion de ce genre. Et mon idée première était de faire front. Ce que nous faisons ne regarde personne. Même mon frère, malgré ma culpabilité à son égard.

« - Ça lui à causé quelques soucis ce matin. »

Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Y compris pour le suçon : sur l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à le garder près de moi. Sans penser aux conséquences. Juste lui et moi. Sans aucunes autres filles pour lui tourner autour.

« - Sérieusement? Vous lui avez pris la tête pour ça?

- Cassie. Ils se sont engueulés. »

J'ai juste haussé les épaules, me mettant, une fois de plus, dos à mon interlocuteur, pour ne pas lui montrer mon contentement, mon sourire narquois.

« - Je sais que tu l'as fait pour l'emmerder, elle.

- Et alors? J'y peux rien si elle sait pas tenir son gars!

- Il a pris ta défense. Ils ne sont plus ensemble. »

Ça m'a fait un choc de l'entendre. Bien sur, ça m'a fait plaisir : cette sale cruche n'est plus une rivale, mais il a vraiment pris ma défense? Genre « je la préfère a toi, dégage »?

« - Il ne joue pas, Léna. »

Ensuite, l'écossais m'a raconté l'altercation, et comment elle c'est finie ; Cassie plaqué contre le mur par un Juice hors de lui. Apparemment, elle avait menacé de s'en prendre à moi, et lui n'a pas apprécié.

Et puis, après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue, il m'a laissé... pour méditer m'a t-il dit! Peu de temps après, j'ai retrouvé Juice dans son antre, une fois encore, alors qu'il éteignait ses ordinateurs. Prêts au départ. Nous avions peu de temps devant nous, bien moins qu'un peu plus tôt. Juste le temps de lui dire que j'étais au courant pour Cassie, et le temps pour lui de me faire taire en m'embrassant avec fougue et en baladant ses mains sur mon corps : je pense qu'il ne voulait pas perdre nos précieuses dernières minutes d'intimité.

Ensuite, le départ à été donné par le secrétaire du club : personne n'a répliqué lorsque Happy m'a proposé de les accompagner. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il avait déjà prévu son coup et demandé à Bobby. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ici, sous cet hangar, collé à mon frère, sous le regard jaloux de mon amant.

…

Les gars arrivent enfin : il est presque l'heure de décoller. Un peu plus et ils foutaient tout en l'air. Mais la vraie question c'est : pourquoi ils ont la voiture de Tara au lieu du camion?

Jax et Clay sortent, mon VP à la mine contrariée, alors qu'Oswald lui fait remarquer qu'ils sont en retard.

« - Il était temps!

- Désolé. On a pris un passager! »

Un passager? Tout le monde se tourne vers la Cutlass, alors qu'apparaît, par la porte passager, Gemma, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air épanouie.

« - C'est pas mon idée. »

Si ça c'est pas une surprise! Et je veux bien te croire que c'est pas ton idée Jax : ça ne fait absolument pas parti du plan! Clay m'envoie un grand sac noir, plutôt lourd, qui doit contenir tout le nécessaire de la First Old Lady, alors que celle-ci s'avance vers nous.

Pourtant, il y a un truc qui me turlupine : si c'est Gemma qui était à l'arrière de la voiture. Et que, d'ailleurs, il ne sont pas venue ni avec la dépanneuse, ni avec le Sergent d'arme, alors...

« - Où est Tig?

- Quasiment à Modesto. »

C'est donc ça : il ne va pas nous accompagner. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'a comprendre pourquoi il serait complètement à l'opposé de là où nous sommes. A moins que la dame se soit évadée avec perte et fracas, et que Tig ait fait diversion pour laisser le reste du groupe se diriger, en paix, vers Stockton.

En tout cas, le sacrifice à l'air de plaire à Gemma : elle fait le tour de chacun des membres pour nous saluer. Elle va même discuter brièvement, et à voix basse avec Léna.

…

J'ai cru halluciner en voyant Gemma débarquer au hangar, et apparemment, personne ne s'y attendait non plus. Certains en ont sourit, notamment Hap qui m'a glissé à l'oreille que nous étions aussi farfelus l'une que l'autre. Et puis, il y a ceux qui ont tiré la gueule : Oswald notamment. Moi, au final, je trouve ça assez drôle : la First Old Lady est imprévisible, et un peu tarée, tout comme l'est le club.

Une fois la surprise passée, il est temps de nous séparer : Piney, moi et les prospects d'un coté, les autres membres, de l'autre. Et, contre toute attente, certains d'entre eux, viennent m'enlacer. Chibs, Bobby, Juice bien sur. Si j'ai fait promettre au premier de passer un maximum de temps avec sa famille, et d'en profiter à fond, le secrétaire, lui, m'a une fois de plus mis en garde contre le sergent d'arme. Je pense qu'il se demande où est vraiment la limite entre nous deux. Quand à l'iroquois... nous n'avons pas échangé une parole, juste une accolade un peu plus longue qu'avec les autres. J'aurai aimé qu'il reste, qu'il soit à la place de Tig, dans la dépanneuse, à promener les flics à travers tout le comté ; c'est égoïste et puéril, mais que voulez-vous? J'aurai voulu qu'il reste avec moi, mais Abel passe avant.

Et puis il y a eu Gemma. Et, comme lorsque je me suis retrouvée chez son père, elle m'a surpris en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Avec sincérité. Et me promettant, tout bas, qu'elle veillerai à ce que mon frère et mon amant rentre en un seul morceau. Et qu'elle ne dirai rien à personne. Je ne savais trop quoi dire, ni si je devais vraiment la remercier. Je lui ai juste dit de revenir avec le fils de Jax. Et de faire attention à elle.

Hap et moi avons ensuite échangé qu'un regard. Belfast, Jimmy O, l'IRA : il y a tout un tas de raisons qui me font avoir peur pour lui, et je ne veux pas la lui communiquer. Il ne changera pas d'avis sur ce voyage, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il reste pour moi (contrairement au portoricain dont j'aurai voulu profiter un peu plus). Le club aura besoin d'un mec cinglé pour le sale boulot et mon frère a besoin de se vider la tête. De m'oublier un peu, et de faire ce pour quoi il porte le patch d'Unholy One.

« - Belfast nous attend. »

Aux cotés de Piney, je regarde les Sons et Gemma s'en aller vers l'avion cargo qui se trouve sur le tarmac ; je ne vais d'ailleurs bouger qu'une fois l'appareil hors de vue.

Revenez juste en entier, et avec Abel. C'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

* * *

><p>(1) Seule prison pour femme de l'État de Californie.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	39. Lochan Mor part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

**ATTENTION / NOITNETTA** : Nous arrivons dans la partie Irlandaise de SOA et, bien sur, il fallait marquer le coup au niveau de l'écriture... il ne faudrait pas perdre le peu de gens qui lise encore! Du coup, chaque épisode sera séparé en deux chapitres : un sur ce qui se passe à Charming, et un sur ce qui se passe à Belfast! En espérant que ça vous plaira (et n'oubliez pas ma review, c'est toujours agréable et ça permet de remotiver les troupes).

Bonne Lecture!

C'est avec la tête grosse comme une pastèque que je me réveille ce matin. Et j'ai sacrément mal au dos aussi. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'une seule parcelle de mon pauvre corps aille bien, aujourd'hui!

Roulée en boule sous la couette, j'ouvre les yeux une première fois, pour les refermer automatiquement. J'ai oublié de fermer les volets hier soir, et la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Je soupire un grand coup, et retente ma chance, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai le visage enfoui sous les draps. Il me faudra encore quelques minutes avant d'émerger complètement ; je ne suis pas au club-house, je m'en souviens maintenant. J'ai dormi chez Juice.

Vous vous demandez surement qu'elle mouche m'a piqué? Elle s'appelle Cassie, et c'est la pire des salopes que je connaisse! Hier soir, après le départ des gars pour l'Irlande, j'ai abandonné la Cutlass de Tara dans un endroit assez fréquenté, afin qu'elle soit rapidement retrouvé et rendue. Et Piney m'a ramené au garage. C'est là qu'a eu lieu le carnage : ma piaule avait été saccagé. Les meubles renversés, les vêtements déchirés dans leur grande majorité, et mes murs tagués à base de ''Whore'' multicolore. Le tout avait un rendu sacrément artistique que j'aurai pu apprécier, si ça avait été dans une galerie d'art, et non dans ma chambre, avec mes propres affaires.

Alors oui, j'ai pété un câble! J'ai refermé la porte, l'ai même barricadé, et j'ai emprunté la voiture de Gemma pour me trouver une chambre pour la nuit. Bon, d'accord, ça ne c'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça! D'abord, j'ai débarqué au boulot de cette sale chienne blonde. Je lui ai brisé le nez et la pommette gauche, avec ma fameuse droite à laquelle même mon frère ne peut résister. Ensuite, j'ai rayé sa précieuse voiture avec mon cran d'arrêt, de quoi ruiner une peinture à vie. Et, pour finir, j'ai forcé la porte arrière de la maison de l'iroquois pour pouvoir y crécher. Après tout, c'est de sa faute aussi si je ne peux pas rentrer!

Après m'être étirée, renroulée dans les couvertures, puis re-étirée, et ainsi de suite pendant un long moment, je me dis qu'il est temps de me lever ; la motivation n'est pas au rendez-vous ce matin! Et après tout, qui viendra me faire la morale et me chercher ici? Personne, on est bien d'accord! Je glisse sur le ventre et attrape mon téléphone posé sur le chevet : 9h18. Oulah, on oublie la motivation, et on pense plutôt au coup de pied dans le derrière qu'on va recevoir pour ce retard non expliqué! Je vire la couette d'un coup de pied et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche revigorante.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis derrière le volant et me dirige vers chez Jax, à la recherche de Tara. Mais comme je ne l'y trouve pas, je me permets de lui téléphoner. J'ai besoin de fringue et d'un vrai petit déj ; vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais un Sons of Anarchy ne possède aucune nourriture dans ses placards de cuisine! Comme si la cuisine du club était la seule connue et reconnue. Finalement, je vais débarquer chez elle, dans la maison de son père qu'elle possède désormais. Madame ne commence qu'à midi aujourd'hui!

« - Tu as une sale tête, Léna!

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir... »

Attablées devant deux tasses fumantes et des viennoiseries que j'ai acheté en passant, Tara n'a pas une meilleure tête que moi, mais je suis surement plus diplomates. Ou peut être que, là tout de suite, j'ai plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle de moi, et que je veux pas risquer de me la mettre à dos. Je vais donc lui raconter ma mésaventure de la veille devant son air ahuri.

« - Si tu l'as croise à St Thomas aujourd'hui, tu n'auras qu'a en remettre une couche de ma part!

- J'y penserai! En tout cas, si tu as besoin de vêtements, t'as qu'a te servir!

- Merci Tara. Tu as des nouvelles de Tig?

- Tig? »

Personne ne l'a mis au courant apparemment?! Une fois de plus je lui explique la situation : le sergent d'arme qui fait diversion pour permettre à Gemma de prendre l'avion.

« - Tu as essayé son portable?

- Ouais. Répond pas.

- Et t'as appelé au club?

- Cherche l'erreur! Il est 10heures, et je suis chez toi plutôt qu'au garage. A ton avis, il va se passer quoi si j'appelle? Ou même si je débarque sans aucunes explications? »

Mon interlocutrice se met à rire, comprenant enfin le problème. C'est donc elle qui va se dévouer à téléphoner au club, esquivant à chaque fois que Piney lui demandera si elle sait où je suis. Finalement, le sergent d'arme est toujours au commissariat de Charming, en cellule, avec une magnifique caution de 2.000 dollars qui lui pend au nez.

…

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je m'emmerde quand même sévère dans cette cellule! La dernière fois que j'y étais, c'était fun parce que j'étais pas tout seul, mais là... Je me demande comment ça va pour les gars. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivé, y'a un certain nombre d'heures de vol.

Un bruit de clef et je vois Unser débarquer ; il m'amène de la compagnie? Me dites pas qu'il m'a trouvé des filles?.. Ou pas. Il est seul et vient se poster face à moi.

« - Où est mon avocat?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être à Belfast!

- Très marrant

- Pas autant que l'excès de vitesse, l'obstruction à la justice,... »

Il se fou de ma gueule? Quelle obstruction? C'est pas comme si je l'avais braqué avec une arme, alors que Gemma tentait de s'évader.

« - Des excès de vitesses, peut être. Mais le reste, c'est des on-dit. »

C'est tellement pas mon style de faire ça! C'est impulsif et irréfléchi : mais franchement, regardez moi, je suis un modèle d'équilibre et de réflexion! Un exemple pour toutes les jeunes générations! J'en fait trop? Okay, je me tais!

« - Ta caution a été payée.

- Par qui? »

Alors là, je suis carrément intrigué! Je vous jure, si c'est Kozik, je me jette sous les roues d'un train!

…

« - Les filles, merci! »

Assise sur une chaise, dos à l'endroit d'où arrive Tig, c'est Léna qui me fait signe de me retourner avant qu'il ne nous adresse la parole. La sœur d'Happy se relève la première, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres : je le sens mal!

« - C'est pas elle que tu dois remercier, mais moi. Si j'avais pas pensé a toi, tu y serai encore dans ta cellule!

- Quelle est susceptible! »

Il a l'air résigné, mais aussi heureux de cette démonstration... d'affection? Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, je l'avoue! En tout cas, il passe son bras autour de la taille de la brune avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« - On peut y aller? »

Je m'adresse aux deux comédiens plus qu'aux flics, mais seul Unser à vraiment l'air de se soucier de mes paroles.

« - Amène ses affaires.

- Par ici. »

Les deux passent devant alors que Wayne me retient. Je me doute de quoi il veut parler. Hier. Gemma... Pff, j'en ai marre de cette merde! Vivement que ça se tasse.

« - J'ai transmis mon rapport au FBI. Ils vont venir parler au personnel de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. A propos de l'évasion de Gemma.

- Je sais.

- Si tu as oublié quelque chose hier, c'est compréhensible. Tu pourrais m'en parler maintenant et je ferai en sorte que le FBI sache que c'est de notre faute.

- J'ai rien oublié. »

Lorsque je me retourne pour rejoindre Tig et Léna, je m'aperçois que cette dernière s'est tournée vers le shérif et moi, le visage fermé. Comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce que j'aurais pu balancer. A moins que ce ne soit vers mon interlocuteur que ce regard noir ne soit tourné, car elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle comme moi, savons qu'il était un allié de SAMCRO, et qu'il a lâché le club.

Alors qu'on s'apprête enfin à quitter les lieux, avec un soulagement apparent du coté du sergent d'arme, Unser nous rappelle. Et pour de mauvaises nouvelles. Évidemment.

« - Quelqu'un devra aller cherche la dépanneuse à la fourrière. Ton permis t'as été retiré..

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- T'as embarqué trois patrouilles dans une course poursuite à 160km/h. Tu vas avoir une suspension de deux ans.

- T'es sérieux? Comment je suis censé travailler? Et ma bécane? Voyons! »

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre, puis s'attarde sur la sœur d'Happy qui se retient visiblement de rire, une main sur le torse du brun, tentant, sans grande volonté de le retenir.

« - Tu sera mort avant qu'on me le rende! Et toi, rigole pas! C'est vraiment pas drôle!

- C'est de ma faute, peut être! La prochaine fois, tu rouleras en trottinette, ça t'évitera de perdre ton permis!

- J'aurais pas l'air con! »

C'est quoi ce délire? Je suis dans un monde parallèle, c'est ça?

« - Faites le sortir. »

Avec plaisir!

« - Allez beau gosse. Dehors! Je veux pas pourrir dans une cellule! »

Léna chope Tig par la hanche et l'entraine à sa suite.

« - Et Tara doit penser la même chose! »

Je suis assez surprise, tant par les mots que par les gestes, entre ces deux là. Surtout que lui se laisse complètement faire. En même temps, le contraire me surprendrai bien plus, vu sa réputation! Mais elle... vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une différence de gabarit entre le sergent d'arme et Juice? Genre le lutin et l'ogre, quoi! Ou le naïf et le psychopathe? Enfin, on a tous compris ce que je voulais dire! Est ce que les autres sont au courant, d'ailleurs? Personne ne trouve ça bizarre? Elle qui a même du mal a se faire à l'idée qu'elle pourrait devenir une légitime avec Juice, semble totalement désinhibée lorsque cela concerne Tig. C'est tellement étrange! Est ce qu'ils auraient pu... non! N'y pense pas! Ça ne te regarde pas Tara! Et puis on va s'épargner les détails!

C'est donc quelques pas en arrière que je les suis jusqu'à la voiture, en observant leurs chamailleries.

…

Après avoir déposé Tara à Saint Thomas, je débarque, Tig comme passager, au club. Il est presque midi et Piney à l'air franchement énervé. Bon, je l'admets, il n'en a pas que l'air : il est carrément furax. Il y a du travail, beaucoup de mécanos en moins, et je me permets d'arriver aussi tard. Et le First Nine ne veut pas savoir que ce soit la faute de Tig, que la doc et moi avons dû aller sauver des griffes des vilains flics. C'est sous ce tas de remontrances que je les envoi tous chier et traverse la cour en direction du club-house : quitte à faire des choses désagréables, j'ai une piaule a remettre en état!

Ou pas, finalement! Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, je me retrouve assise par terre, le dos contre mon lit : la tâche est bien trop énorme et la colère cède la place au découragement. Plus j'en enlève, et plus j'en trouve. Et puis voir mes fringues mise en lambeaux n'arrange en rien mon humeur. Bon sang, que j'aimerai être en Irlande, loin de tout ça! Loin de cette pute qui me pourrie la vie!

« - Tout ça parce que Piney t'as reproché d'arriver si tard? »

Je relève la tête pour voir Tig, sur le pas de la porte. C'est sur que sans explications, on pourrait croire à une crise de gamine. Mais non. C'est surement mon air dépité que lui fait perdre son goût à la plaisanterie ; il vient s'assoir près de moi, à même le sol, et pose sa main droite sur mon genoux.

« - C'est quoi l'histoire?

- C'est Cassie qui fait de ma vie un enfer!

- Ah, Cassidy Chase! Un super coup, mais pas très intelligente.

- Genre, ça te dérange qu'elle soit stupide comme ses pieds? »

Il se met à rire alors que son bras, dont la main était sur mon genoux, passe sur mes épaules et qu'il m'attire à lui.

« - T'as raison, elles ont pas besoin de savoir parler pour finir dans mon pieu! C'est pour ça que j'adore les putes asiatiques!

- Tu crains, Trager!

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, darling. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de rire : j'avoue, j'adore ce mec! Mais plutôt pour son coté insouciant et taquin envers moi, que pour ses propositions à peine voilées. Il ne m'intéresse pas, de ce coté là! Et puis, j'aurai déjà du mal à faire admettre une relation avec Juice à mon frère, alors si à la place c'est le sergent d'arme, on n'imagine pas le bordel que cela foutrait! La troisième guerre mondiale!

Je me laisse aller contre l'épaule du brun alors qu'il reprend la parole.

« - Pourquoi cette charmante blonde au QI peu développé a t-elle fait ça? Elle est peut-être pas au top de l'évolution, mais elle ne s'attaquerait pas à toi sans raison.

- Faut vraiment que je réponde? »

J'étais bien, là, avant qu'il ne bouge et ne m'oblige à me redresser pour le regarder.

« - C'est pas toi qui...?

- Qui, quoi?

- Juice. »

Suis je donc si transparente? Ou alors, qui a loué un panneau 3par4, au bord de la route la plus fréquenté du coin, pour le faire savoir à tout le monde?

« - Tu veux vraiment une réponse?

- Oui! A la question : c'est du sérieux entre l'attardé et toi? Parce que je suis pas sur qu'Hap apprécie.

- On se calme! Va pas me faire une crise cardiaque, j'ai pas mon brevet de secourisme! Le mariage et le tatouage, c'est pas pour demain. »

Il me scrute quelques secondes, sans vergogne ni gène, et j'avoue que c'est dérangeant. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Ou alors, et c'est encore pire, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je suis assez bien pour l'un de ses frères. Bordel, je suis la frangine d'Happy! Pas une pute... ai un peu de considération pour moi!

« - Qui est au courant?

- Beaucoup trop de monde... Et je te préviens, si tu balances, je te castre!

- Je suis pas prêts de parler alors! »

Son téléphone sonne et il hésite à décrocher : je suppose que c'est Kozik, sinon il n'aurai pas cet air dégouté sur le visage. Il va finalement répondre sans grandes convictions avant de s'éclipser, m'embrassant, au préalable, sur la joue.

…

J'arrive avec quelques minutes de retard à Saint Thomas, en espérant ne pas me faire remarquer. C'était sans compter sur l'œil de lynx de Margaret Murphy, la grande patronne de l'hôpital a qui rien n'échappe. Et surtout pas mes erreurs.

« - Deux agents du FBI vous attendent. Ils sont dans la salle de repos.

- Super.

- Et, avec ce qui c'est passé hier, vous ne devriez pas être là, alors prenez votre journée. Ce sera plus crédible. »

Je prends quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. J'ai ma journée. C'est intéressant comme idée. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est ma déposition. Je me dirige donc vers la salle où se trouvent les deux féds : un homme, brun, la quarantaine, plutôt séduisant, et une femme, blonde aux yeux bleus. Le maitre et l'élève. Devant eux, je ne dévie pas d'un pouce de mon histoire : la température de Gemma a très fortement augmenté, entrainant des convulsions et puis, une fois placée dans un bac d'eau froide et seules dans la pièce, elle s'est levée comme un Diable de sa boite et m'a braqué avec une arme déposé là, surement par un complice. A partir de là, elle m'a pris ma blouse, mes clés de voitures et la carte d'accès, m'a frappé, et s'est éclipsée. Murphy m'a ensuite retrouvé dans le couloir.

L'histoire est bancale, mais ils ont l'air d'y croire : sous la direction de la First Old Lady, je suis devenue une grande comédienne. Et ça m'arrange! Avant de détaller, la nana m'annonce que ma voiture m'attend en bas, dans le parking du personnel. Elle a été retrouvé tard hier soir, dans une rue fréquentée de Charming. Clé sur le contact.

Prochain arrêt, le garage : j'ai entendu dire que la compta n'était pas le fort des gars, et que Bobby avait autre chose à faire ces derniers jours. Je pourrais toujours aider.

…

Lorsque Léna réapparait au garage, cela fait bien deux bonnes heures que je l'ai quitté. Elle n'a pas l'air plus motivé ou de bonne humeur que précédemment, et évite même royalement le First Nine, sous les regards médusés de Tara et de la blonde décolorée de Tacoma.

« - Besoin d'un coup de main, Tiggy?

- On ne refuse jamais l'aide d'une jolie fille chez les Sons! »

Elle s'approche et vient me pincer au niveau de la taille : elle est folle, ça fait mal!

« - On se calme Don Juan!

- Tout de suite les grands mots! Si tu pouvais me trouver une clef à pipe de 5-8, en passant. Je retrouve pas la mienne

- C'est moi qui l'ai! »

Pardon? Il a dit quoi le nabot de l'état de Washington? C'est lui qui utilise mes outils? Et pour sa foutue bécane en plus? Même pas pour aider au garage! Qu'il aille les emprunter ailleurs s'il veut faire mumuse! On a une affaire réglo a faire tourner ici.

« - C'est pas tes outils!

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Quoi?

- J'ai dis : vas te faire foutre. »

Je pense très sérieusement à le descendre et à l'enterrer dans un endroit où personne ne le retrouvera jamais. Personne ne s'inquiètera non plus de sa disparition : suffira que je dises qu'il en avait marre de voir ma gueule! Bref, tout ça pour dire : il va me rendre chèvre!

« - Il me faut cette clé! »

Je retourne sous le pont et prends la clef que me tend la sœur d'Happy. Bien évidemment, Kozik se fout ouvertement de ma gueule : c'est une fille qui vient à mon secours, imaginez la décadence! Je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher de lui envoyer quelques noms d'oiseaux, auxquels il va répondre.

« - Merdeux!

- Sale con! »

C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne depuis 8 ans, et ça ne risque pas de changer de si tôt. Je hais ce mec, et jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ce qu'il a fait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pardonner alors qu'il ne vit pas à Charming, mais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, et qu'on se croise une fois par an?

« - Abruti! »

Au final, la clé dans les mains ne me sert pas à grand chose car je suis trop occupé à insulter Kozik, en matant le joli postérieur de ma collègue du jour. Ou à le regarder s'éloigner... elle s'en va? Non reviens! Me laisse pas seul avec ce connard!

« - Tu vas où Léna? Tu m'abandonnes?

- Désolé, mais toi plus lui : bonjour l'angoisse! »

Oh non, reste! C'est tellement plus sympa de travailler quand tu es là! Tout ça à cause d'un abruti qui a utilisé trop de dissolvant pour ses cheveux!

« - Non mais franchement mec, t'as vu, elle se casse à cause de toi!

- Comme si c'était de ma faute! T'es assez con pour la faire fuir à toi tout seul!

- Je vais te refaire la façade!

- STOP! Vos Gueules! »

On entendrai une mouche voler, d'un coup. Et tout le monde s'est arrêté pour nous regarder. Mais bon, au moins, j'entends plus ce connard prétentieux! Maintenant, reste plus qu'a trouver un moyen pour qu'elle le déteste, et pas moi!

« - Et arrête avec ta tête de chien battu Tig! J'essaie d'avoir un peu d'autorité!

- T'en a pas d'habitude, fais pas genre! »

C'est avec son air faussement outré qu'elle se rapproche, une clé à molette à la main. Et plus elle s'approche, et moins c'est rassurant : d'outré, son visage est devenu machiavélique. Finalement, elle va finir ma venir murmurer à mon oreille, en tapotant l'outil contre mon torse.

« - Je te déteste.

- Tu me le dis à chaque fois. »

Un coup un peu plus fort part et je le prends directement en plein ventre : pas violent, mais juste de quoi me surprendre et me faire reculer. Quand à la brunette, et bien elle est morte de rire.

…

Je quitte finalement le garage sans avoir trouvé les comptes clients : avec Chucky dans les parages, j'avoue ne pas me sentir à l'aise. Ce type est tellement... bizarre! Finalement, c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de venir.

Lyla arrive au moment où je traverse la cour. Elle vient apparemment pour me parler, me demander un service. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, peut être un peu plus triste que d'habitude. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

Nous allons nous assoir sous le auvent, à l'une des tables avant qu'elle ne commence à parler. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, et hésitante.

« - Je cherche une bonne clinique pour avorter. Je veux faire vite et payer en liquide.

- Tu en es à combien?

- Pas beaucoup. Pas huit semaines. »

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un miroir : le même dilemme, les mêmes conséquences. Et les mêmes possibilités. Mais Lyla a déjà fait son choix, pas moi.

« - J'ai pas d'idées là. Pourquoi pas Kettleman?

- Ça marche qu'avec les mutuelles. Je veux pas laisser de traces. Si ça se sait, ça affectera mes affaires. »

Et elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut. Comme si elle était déjà passé par là. Et cela ne fait que me renvoyer à ma propre expérience : un claque en pleine gueule.

« - Je vais me renseigner.

- Merci. »

Je n'ai pas réfléchit a ce que j'allais faire pour moi, si oui ou non j'allais avorter. Un enfant, au sein de SAMCRO, dans les conditions actuelles, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Et c'est surement la même chose, le même ressenti pour elle. Avec, en prime, l'enjeu de son travail : une star du porno qui tombe enceinte? Ce serai la fin pour sa carrière professionnelle. Et je peux comprendre qu'elle s'y refuse. Pourtant, une question s'impose à mon esprit : et Opie dans tout ça? Jax m'a dit qu'il supportait mal le travail de Lyla, et je crois que je peux le comprendre. Après tout, j'ai du mal avec l'idée que certaines de ces collègues trainent autour de Jax, alors pourquoi Opie ne pourrait-il pas ne pas supporter la même chose? Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle avorterai si lui le savait. Un enfant, c'est un bon moyen de la faire raccrocher, non?

Je ne devrais pas, après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je ne résiste pas à l'idée de poser la question.

« - Opie est au courant?

- Non. C'est pas le bon moment. »

Tout comme moi.

« - Je suis déjà passé par là, doc. »

Juste un miroir.

…

On a reçu un coup de téléphone assez étrange, de la part de Lumpy, le proprio de la salle de sport. Comme quoi il aurai reçu des menaces, par rapport à la vente de la boutique, et qu'il voulait nous voir rapidement.

Du coup, je me suis retrouvé face à un sacré dilemme : sans permis, à qui allais-je demander de m'emmener? Kozik? Ce serai une véritable décadence! La pire idée qui pourrait me passer par la tête! Même si je n'avais que lui, je préfèrerai marcher! Les prospects? Ce seraient leur boulot après tout. Pendant leurs durées d'apprentissage, ce sont des larbins à qui on délègue les plus basses tâches. On demande, ils obéissent. Mais j'avoue qu'une autre idée m'a traversé l'esprit ; beaucoup plus surprenante et agréable.

« - Léna! J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur!

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ta nouvelle femme?

- De quoi tu me parles? »

Je suis perdu. Elle a fumé quoi la gamine pour me sortir une imbécillité pareil? Et puis, devant mes interrogation, elle finit par pointer du doigt l'autre débile de Tacoma. Elle se fou de moi! Et elle a l'air fière de son effet!

« - On dirai un vieux couple alors j'ai pensé que...

- Arrête de penser alors!

- Je voudrais surtout pas que tu me confondes avec cet écervelé sans conversation ni neurones de Cassie. »

Ah, un point pour elle! Vous me direz, ça risque pas : Léna au moins, elle a de la répartie. Et puis, pour mon intégrité, il ne vaudrai mieux pas que je la confonde avec une crow-eater. Il m'est d'avis que son frère n'aimerai pas ça, et me ferai passer l'envie de vivre à Charming pour le restant de ma vie. Ou alors dans une boite, six pieds sous terre! Allez savoir pourquoi l'attardé a jeté son dévolu sur elle dans ces conditions?!

Je me rapproche, alors qu'elle est adossé à l'établi, et vais me poser à coté d'elle, une main sur son épaule la plus proche.

« - Tu peux faire ça pour moi? Je veux dire conduire. Pas devenir blonde.

- Mais bien sur. Pour toi, je peux tout faire! Mais, tu veux que je mettes des gants blancs ou tu préfères la soubrette?

- Ferme là sale môme! »

…

Je dois vous avouer ne pas comprendre ce qui est passé par la tête de Tig lorsqu'il a demandé à la sœur d'Happy de lui servir de chauffeur : d'accord, je ne la connais pas, et je pense qu'elle est trop attaché au sergent d'arme pour que je puisses un jour l'approcher, mais franchement, c'est pas un peu déshonorant? Je veux dire, un Son, qui se fait conduire par une nana? Ça ne vous dérange pas? En même temps, il fait ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas de compte à me rendre, et je n'oserai pas aller lui demander! Et puis il a déjà perdu son permis, son droit de conduire sa bécane, et donc son droit de vote : finalement, c'est déjà assez déshonorant comme ça, le reste passe inaperçu!

C'est donc dans ces conditions que nous avons débarqué chez Lumpy, à trois motos et une voiture. Le vieux, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années, n'a pas vraiment changé, ni lui, ni sa boutique d'ailleurs. J'ai eu un peu de mal a remettre les évènements en ordre alors que Lump parlait ; je ne connais pas le problème, contrairement à Tig qui à l'air de savoir quoi dire et quoi faire. Apparemment, certaines personnes souhaitent racheter l'endroit, surement les mêmes que pour le reste du bloc qui est désormais vide. Et ils ont envoyé Darby pour le faire changer d'avis : dérouiller un vieux juif, pour un nazi, il n'y a pas vraiment de problèmes. Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Allez savoir pourquoi!

« - Comme il l'a dit, si c'est pas lui, ce sera un autre.

- Te biles pas, on te protège.

- Je veux pas de baby-sitter. Mais que quelqu'un soit au courant s'il m'arrive quelque chose. »

Comment ça, lui arriver quelque chose? J'arrive pas à l'imaginer : ce mec, c'est une institution à Charming. Comme certains professeurs présent depuis tellement longtemps dans une école qu'on se demande si les murs n'ont pas été construit autour d'eux.

« - Il ne va rien t'arriver. On s'en occupe.

- Merci les gars. »

…

Une salle de boxe? Hum, de beaux mâles bien musclés en perspective! Voilà ce que je me suis dis en arrivant à destination. Et c'est aussi ce que j'ai fait remarqué à Tig devant son air interrogateur, lorsqu'il m'a vu descendre de la voiture. Rien a foutre de leurs affaires, moi je vais juste me rincer l'œil! Personne ne le dira à Juice, hein? En même temps, je m'en fais pas, il en fera surement de même de son coté... l'excuse est naze? Bon d'accord, mais je m'en fou déjà, je fais ce que je veux! Et si je veux faire un peu de lèche vitrine, personne ne peux m'en empêcher!

C'est donc, de l'autre bout de la salle, accoudé aux cordes du ring, que je vois revenir le petit groupe de Sons.

« - Hé! »

Ou à leur non retour. Kozik balance une paire de gants à Tig, un air de défi dans le regard.

« - Ce crochet du droit à l'air faiblard. Je peux t'aider à le retrouver. »

Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'un d'entre eux fanfaronne? Quand ce n'est pas Tig, c'est l'autre qui s'y met! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, même si j'ai quelques doutes sur ce qui provoquer une haine féroce entre deux mecs, mais des fois, c'est lourd. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses!

« - Tu parles de celui qui t'as fait ça?

- Non, ça vient d'un genou chanceux. »

Outch! Ça, ça fait mal! Après tout, j'étais là quand ils se sont dérouillés la première fois, et ça n'avait rien de « chanceux ». Pourtant, et contre toute attente, le sergent d'arme ne répond pas à la provocation. Finalement, c'est dommage : cette pique était d'assez bonne qualité pour répliquer.

« - Je t'en veux pas. J'aurais peur de m'affronter moi aussi! »

2 à 0! Game Over! Tig se retourne, la mine contrariée. S'il ne voulait pas se battre à la loyal c'est raté. D'autant plus que j'en profite pour rajoute un petit commentaire de mon cru, qui n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir au brun.

« - C'est vrai qu'il a l'air effrayant!

- Saleté de gamine! J'aurai pas dû venir te remonter le moral tout à l'heure. Quand à toi, je vais grave te refaire ta face de blond attardé. »

Je lui envoie un baiser tout en me foutant ouvertement de lui ; un combat de chiffonnier, tout pour moi... J'adore! Et dire que j'ai blâmé mon frère, hier, pour le même motif!

« - Enlève tes bagues! »

…

J'apprécie que l'on m'ait donné ma journée, j'aurais pu faire plein de choses en temps normal : du shopping, lire un livre au milieu de nul part, faire la compta du garage, ou simplement trainer chez Jax, un bol de céréales à la main. Mais tout ça ne me ramène qu'à une chose : le club. Hors, j'ai envie de m'en éloigner. Tout y est bizarre depuis le départ pour Belfast : si vide, si différent. Même Léna me paraît avoir changé.

C'est pour ça que je suis retournée à l'hôpital. Pour travailler, remplir de la paperasse. Pour arrêter de cogiter, aussi. Et puis, bon, il fallait que je me renseigne pour Lyla! Et là, alors que je posais la question à Margaret Murphy, chef de l'hôpital, il m'est arrivée un truc assez étrange, et vraiment dérangeant.

« - Je suppose que votre amie aura besoin d'un jour de repos. Je m'en occupe.

- Attendez! Vous pensez que c'est pour moi?

- Ce n'est pas mes affaires. Mais si ça l'était, je vous dirais que vous faites le bon choix.

- Pourquoi? Parce que vous pensez que le père est un criminel?

- Parce que la mère ne sait pas où elle en est. Et elle sait qu'on n'élève pas un bébé dans ces conditions. »

Une fois la porte refermée, et seule dans la pièce, j'ai été prise d'une sensation de lourdeur, un peu comme un malaise, vous voyez. Comment les gens font-ils pour voir si clair en moi? Suis-je à ce point mal, que tous le voit? Je suis allée m'assoir et ai pleuré. Encore. Je ne fais que ça ces derniers temps : osciller entre les pleurs et les moments où tout semble aller bien. Les hormones, c'est vraiment le pire pour le moment. Et ma situation n'arrange rien.

Plusieurs fois, dans les minutes, ou pour être plus précise, dans le quart d'heure qui a suivi, j'ai vu des infirmières ou du personnel vouloir entrer dans la salle de repos, mais tous ont rebroussé chemin. Que d'intelligence! Je crois que j'aurai envoyé bouler quiconque se serai approché. Peut être même en aurai-je frappé ; je ne sais plus de quoi je suis capable depuis que je suis revenue à Charming. J'ai tué un agent de l'ATF, j'ai menti pour garder Chibs à St Thomas, je recouds des blessés par balles, j'ai aidé Gemma à s'évader. Des crimes fédéraux, des mensonges, etc. Tout part en sucette, et moi je me retrouve au centre ; je dérive avec ce club que j'ai si longtemps rejeté et qui, finalement, devient ma famille.

Devenait, c'est plutôt le terme. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai l'impression de n'être chez moi nul part. Jax m'a dégagé, même si Gemma me retient. Les gars du club m'ont donné une place, mais avec l'hôpital, tout me pousse à m'éloigner. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tant dans mon boulot que dans ma vie personnelle. C'est le chaos.

…

Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu... ou presque! Au final, Lumpy nous a séparé parce qu'on arrivait pas à en mettre un KO. Plutôt décevant, et frustrant de ne pas savoir qui est le plus killer des deux. Surtout qu'avec ça, ce sale con va pouvoir raconter à tout le monde que je ne l'ai pas allongé! Malgré tout, j'ai deux sacrés récompenses : la première, c'est que l'arcade de Kozik a éclaté. La seconde, c'est que Léna a pris mon parti. C'est bête quand on y pense, mais elle, elle a vu que j'étais meilleur ; jamais elle ne supporterai un looser!

« - Ça va aller pour conduire... »

J'entends la miss pouffer, derrière moi et je lance un regard meurtrier à ce foutu prospect. Je lui en pose des questions, moi? Et puis déjà, je conduis plus. Peut être que c'est lui que j'aurai dû dérouiller finalement?! C'est quoi cette question conne.

« - Ou pour ne pas conduire.

- Ferme là! »

Bordel, mais plus ça va, pire c'est : il ne comprend pas qu'il doit se taire? Miles, tu auras une double ration de corvée la prochaine fois! Je m'en assurerai. Je fais signe au second apprenti de me suivre et récupère mon top rocker des mains de la brunette. Ouais, y'a pas à dire, c'est comme dans les grand combat de boxe : les groupies sont pour le vainqueur, tandis que le mec à la gueule chelou ira masser le perdant! Aaaaaaaah j'adore Charming!

« - Shepard, 1er quart avec Lumpy.

- Combien de temps?

- Toute la nuit! Il dort sur place, à l'arrière. »

Il a pas l'air rassuré de devoir crécher là. T'inquiètes mon gars, le vieux c'est pas un pervers, il va pas te sauter dessus en pleine nuit. Ou alors c'est peut-être un vampire?! Je sais pas trop, je lui ai pas demandé! Mais, en y repensant, y'a eu quelques disparitions inquiétantes ces dernières années!

« - Tu as un flingue?

- Non. Je devrais? »

Un ange passe... on n'est pas dans la merde! Je récupère celui que je garde dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson et la lui tend.

« - Si tu tires, il est à toi.

- Je vais devoir tirer? »

Bordel, mais qui m'a foutu un débile pareil! Tu veux entrer chez les Sons ou chez les Bisounours? Faut savoir mon gars : nous, on est des bad boys! On porte des flingues et on se murge la gueule, des filles sur les genoux, le soir venu.

C'est excédé que je rejoins la voiture avec la sœur d'Happy, mais cette dernière à la délicatesse d'attendre que nous soyons seuls, dans l'habitacle, pour dire ce qu'elle pense.

« - Vous l'avez péché où celui là?

- Faudra que je demande à Opie et Chibs où ils nous les dégote!

- Ça fait peur. Rassure moi, mon frère ressemblait pas à ça quand il a débarqué comme prospect?

- A l'opposé. »

Elle démarre, visiblement rassurée et nous reprenons la direction du garage.

…

Moins de deux heures après ma discussion avec la grande chef, je recevais un coup de téléphone : rendez vous était pris dans la clinique de Merced County, vers 20 heures. J'ai donc proposé à la régulière d'Opie de l'y emmener. Après ce genre d'opération, il n'est pas question de conduire : c'est trop harassant.

Lyla et moi sommes devenues proche depuis quelques semaines. Le coté Old Lady fraichement débarqués et un peu paumé, ça rapproche. Je ne pouvais donc pas ne pas l'accompagner. Et discuter un peu, pour connaître ses motivations réelles. Je pensais aussi que ça pourrait m'aider à prendre ma propre décision.

Et c'est en effet ce qui s'est passé ; alors qu'elle suivait l'une des infirmières, j'ai pris rendez vous. Pour moi. Pour demain soir. Oui, moi aussi je veux un enfant avec Jax. J'aimerai. Mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions. Je veux être sur qu'il le désire autant que moi. Chacun à ses démons : pour Opie c'est Donna. Pour Jax, c'est Abel. Et l'une comme l'autre, nous ne pourrons avancer sans avoir réglé ces problèmes.

…

« - Où est ce que tu vas dormir, ce soir? »

D'un coup, l'armoire que je galérai a soulever depuis quelques minutes devient légère et reprend sa place contre le mur. De l'autre coté, il y a Tig, la pommette de plus en plus tuméfiée.

Je soupire et viens m'adosser au meuble, près du sergent d'arme qui, d'ailleurs, va rapidement passer son bras sur mes épaules.

« - J'ai de la place chez moi. Je prendrais le canapé et...

- Oublis ça de suite! On est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, mon chou!.. Je vais surement faire comme la nuit dernière.

- C'est à dire? »

Je vais chercher mon sac près de la porte et en sort un trousseau de clé : celui de chez Juice. Et le brun à l'air de savoir parfaitement à qui il appartient.

« - Comment tu as eu ça?

- Hier, j'ai forcé la porte. Et ce matin j'ai pris le double chez lui.

- Un passé de cambrioleuse, ma belle? »

Je remets les clé dans mon sac et entraine Tig à ma suite dans le couloir, après avoir vérouillé la porte ; il est presque 20heures, l'heure pour moi de partir de cet asile de fous!

« - Avec Hap, on apprend tout un tas de chose!

- C'est assez différent de ce qu'on vit entre frère, mais bon!

- Et je ne veux pas de détails! Je suis trop pure et innocente. »

Le sergent d'arme se met à rire en me signifiant que je suis ni pure ni innocente, mais plus certainement cinglée et perverse. Et que heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon je n'aurai pas fait long feu à Charming.

Bon d'accord, innocente, on enlève. Mais pure! Quoi? Comment ça Juice qui hoche négativement la tête? Mais je l'emmerde : si je dis que je suis pure, c'est que j'ai raison! Pas vrai Hap? Toi non plus tu vas pas t'y mettre? Bon, vous avez gagné, et je vais demander à la petite voix dans ma tête de se taire!

« - Dis, tu sais si Quinn a changé de numéro? J'arrive pas à le joindre. »

Changeons de sujet avant que cela dégénère!

« - Pourquoi tu voudrais l'appeler? Tu veux déjà remplacer l'attardé?

- Mais t'es malade! Je garde le portoricain, moi! »

Mais pourquoi faut-il que tout se rapporte au sexe avec lui? Quels mauvais traitements a t-il subit dans son enfance pour en arriver là?

« - Je pensais récupérer ma voiture. Ou plutôt, mon frère pense qu'il faudrait que je le récupère. Parce que Gemma va finir par s'apercevoir que je pompe le carburant de sa précieuse caisse!

- Il a pas tort! Cette femme peut vraiment être flippante. Je vais essayé de le joindre, et lui dire de te rappeler. Ok? »

Je le remercie alors que je déverrouille les portes du coupé de la First Old Lady ; je jette mes affaires coté passager et, avant de me glisser derrière le volant, embrasse le sergent d'arme sur la joue.

« - Bonne soirée. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	40. Lochan Mor part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Bonne Lecture.

Plus de dix heures de vol, un transport interminable dans une vieille camionnette pourrie entre Manchester et le littoral, plus deux heures de ferry, tout ça n'aura pas eu raison de mon allégresse. Celle de rentrer à la maison après tant d'absence. Oui, j'aime l'Irlande : c'est là que se trouve une grande partie de ma vie, et l'une des plus belle aussi. Ma femme, ma fille, et un tas d'ami. Voilà ce que j'ai dû quitter, il y a quinze ans, en rejoignant Charming. Je ne me plains pas de mon sort : après tout, SAMCRO est devenu ma famille. Et j'ai tout un tas de jolies minettes qui me tournent autour. Et je ne rendrais jamais assez grâce à John Teller de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Mais malgré tout, je suis toujours nostalgique de cet endroit : de ses champs verts à perte de vue, de la pluie et du froid, de cette vie si différente de celle de Californie. C'est pour ça que, malgré toutes les merdes qui nous tombent dessus, malgré Abel et Jimmy, malgré nos soupçons sur SAMBEL, je suis heureux d'être là. Et, en conduisant l'une des bécanes mise à notre disposition, je savoure juste ces sensations car je sais qu'elles seront éphémères : je ne reviens pas ici pour y vivre, juste passer quelques jours. Revoir les miens, régler les problèmes qui nous encombrent, mais rien de plus. Ici, au final, ce n'est plus chez moi.

…

Mon premier gros voyage à travers le monde, n'a pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Outre le fait que j'ai tiré la gueule à ma mère une bonne partie des heures d'avion, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'excuser en faite. Et puis je ne crois toujours pas en O'Neill ; pour moi, c'est le larbin de Jimmy, et cette idée ne parvient pas s'en aller. Et il y a eu cette magnifique altercation avec les flics locaux.

Les mecs nous attendaient au milieu de nul part : un barrage routier et une bonne dizaine de poulets armés jusqu'aux dents nous demandant nos papiers. Un simple contrôle de routine, hein, McGee? Mon cul ouais! Ils ont appelé Interpol, et ont vu qu'on était recherché en Californie. A peine arrivé, on se voyait déjà repartir : le pied! Bon évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Chibs, ancien de l'IRA et anti-autorité chronique grâce à qui tout a dégénéré : « Sale bâtard loyaliste. » qu'il leur a craché à la gueule?! Et après quelques coups échangés, on a fini dans le camion avec, pour prochaine destination, un sous bois isolé, plusieurs balles dans la tête!

La suite, on ne l'a pas très bien compris : le camion a fait une embardé et a fini contre un tronc d'arbre. D'après ce qu'on a compris par la suite, et ce dont je me suis vite douté, ma mère a encore fait parlé d'elle et a pris quelques risques pour nous sortir de la merde. Finalement, je suis assez content qu'elle soit là! Sa folie nous sauvera.

Pour la suite, on a réglé les choses à la sauce SAMCRO : violence et intimidation. Les mecs d'ici ramasseront les pots cassés après notre départ, on est pas là pour faire de la figuration!

« - Qui t'as rencardé?

- Je suis un agent de police.

- Ah bon? Et où sont tes équipiers alors? Et les renforts?

- Ils ont flippé car ça a mal tourné.

- Qui t'as payé? »

Je me suis un peu emporté. Ce mec nous prenait pour des cons, et on avait pas vraiment le temps de jouer : notre temps ici nous est compté. L'avion du retour est déjà prévu, et nous devrons tous y être, avec mon fils. Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre avec des conneries pareil!

« - Laisse Jackie Boy, il est à moi! »

En laissant Chibs le récupérer, je pensais qu'il avait une idée pour le faire parler, pas qu'il le finirai! C'est vrai qu'il est toujours proche des idées de l'IRA : la dérouillée qui a suivi n'aurai pas dû m'étonner, ni moi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

« - Si tu veux éviter le dentier, parle. »

Toujours pas décidé après être passé entre les mains de l'écossais et d'un First Nine? Le mec ne sait pas où il m'est les pieds, ça c'est clair! On s'inquiète pas, notre Unholy One va le remettre dans le droit chemin.

« - Hap! Tues un de ses hommes.

- Avec plaisir! »

C'est un couteau sous la gorge que notre nouvel ami flic assiste à la suite : Happy qui attrape l'un des gars placé dans le fourgon et qui presse son arme sur sa tempe.

« - On nous a payé pour vous arrêter, et vous renvoyer chez vous. »

Hé bah, si j'avais su, j'aurai commencé par là!

« - Jimmy O'Phelan?

- Je sais pas. Je le jure sur ma mère. On nous a pas donné de nom. Juste l'argent et la cible.

Le mec ne sait rien de plus : il se pisse carrément dessus face à nous, maintenant qu'il est seul. En même temps, le contraire m'aurai surpris et inquiété : Jimmy n'est pas assez con pour donner son nom en commanditant notre arrestation. Il a besoin de larbins, mais ne veut pas se mouiller, c'est ce qui le rend si dangereux ; il a le bras tellement long, qu'on ne sait plus à qui se fier.

« - C'est ce bâtard d'O'Phelan.

- Ouais, il sait qu'on est ici. »

Quelques menaces plus tard, nous étions reparti, sur nos gardes. Si Jimmy sait que nous sommes là, alors ce n'est que le début des emmerdes. Il va y avoir un grand nombre de pièges sur notre chemin : à chaque virages, chaque gestes, l'un de nous pourra y rester. Et je n'aime pas cette idée de devoir vivre dangereusement ici. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerai que SAMBEL soit clean, pour qu'ils nous soient d'une plus grande aide, pour que nous aillons de véritables personnes sur qui compter. Mais avec ça, je suis de plus en plus sur de notre erreur concernant O'Neill : il est aussi pourri que ce flic. Et aussi manipulateur que ce connard d'O'Phelan.

…

A peine descendue de voiture, je l'ai cherché du regard : Maureen Ashby, la maitresse irlandaise de John, celle pour qui il m'a abandonné il y a vingt ans. Celle pour qui il a traversé la moitié du globe, me laissant seule avec Jax et Thomas, dans le coma.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu, en vrai, j'en ai seulement entendu parlé par Clay, par Chibs aussi car il ignore tout de cette histoire. J'ai vu des photos aussi : j'en ai trouvé dans les affaires de mon ex-mari. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle apparaît, au coté de sa fille, je les reconnaît toutes deux. Maureen a vieilli, mais est toujours reconnaissable. Quand à sa fille... j'ai l'impression de voir John. Les mêmes yeux, la même bouche. Je m'étais accrochée à l'espoir que tout était faux, mais maintenant, ici, face à elles, je ne peux le nier. John a bien eu une fille, en Irlande. Et ça me fend le cœur.

C'est notamment pour cela que je ne fais aucuns efforts pour me montrer cordiale : je les déteste toutes deux, même sans connaître Trinity.

« - Où est mon petit fils?

- Montons à l'étage, prenons un thé. »

Et c'est aussi pour ça que je vais m'emporter. Rien que de les voir déclenche une haine que je pensais impossible. J'aimerai ne plus les croiser, même si cela est impensable ; après tout, elles habitent juste au dessus.

« - Je ne veux de de ton foutu thé!

- C'est chez moi ici, Gemma! Un peu de respect serai un bon début. »

Si Clay sait ce qui me tourmente, il ne me laisse pas le choix : lui aussi sait que je viens de déconner, que je dois un peu de respect à ceux qui nous héberge et nous aiderons pendant ces quelques jours. Quand à Jax, il est perdu, mais ne dit rien.

Finalement, nous rejoignons l'intérieur, laissant le reste du club en bas, pour discuter et célébrer notre arriver. Et Maureen va même nous servir du café, boisson plus dans nos gouts.

« - Cammy m'a amené le bébé. Il savait qu'il était dans le pétrin avec l'Armée et le club. »

Assis dans le salon, l'ambiance est lourde lorsque notre hôte commence à nous raconter ce qu'il c'est passé.

« - Et puis il a vu mon frère.

- Il voulait l'indulgence du prêtre?

- Aye. Il l'a pas eu. »

Elle en a gros sur le cœur, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Mais franchement, ces histoires de familles me mettent mal à l'aise : je m'en fou de son cousin, c'est de sa faute tout ce qui se passe, et je ne vais pas le plaindre pour le sort qui lui a été réservé. Maureen ne fait que gagner du temps, elle essaie de nous apitoyer, et je me retiens pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

« - Après ça, Kellan a emmené Abel en sécurité.

- Allons parler à Kellan.

- Non. Il sait où tu es. Il viendra à toi. »

Connerie!

« - Donc on attend? »

On a pas toute notre vie! Plus vite nous aurons Abel et plus vite nous quitterons ta vie ma jolie alors excuse moi de ne pas apprécier cette façon de voir les choses!

« - Tes questions auront vite des réponses. »

…

Jax et moi avons fini par laisser les femmes pour nous réunir entre membres des Sons of Anarchy : SAMCRO et SAMBEL dans la même pièce, réunit autour d'une même table. Un truc qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Mais pour dire la vérité, l'intégralité de notre groupe n'est pas à l'intérieur : j'ai demandé à Hap et Juice de rester dehors, pour surveiller car nous ne sommes pas dans un lieu totalement sécurisé. Et après ce qui c'est passé ce matin, maintenant que nous savons que Jimmy est au courant de notre venu, je ne veux prendre aucuns risques.

Nous sommes à peine assis que Jax fait part aux autres de ses sentiments sur notre arrivé, et les flics que nous avons croisé. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, sur tout. Pour moi, comme pour tout les membres de SAMCRO, le coup foireux vient d'O'Phelan. Il a appris pour notre voyage, il a acheté les flics pour nous renvoyer, et maintenant que cela a échoué, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il nous réserve.

« - Pourquoi il voudrait vous expulser?

- Je sais pas. Mais il nous ment depuis le début.

- Vous avez eu des problèmes avec l'Armée?

- Non. On sécurise toujours les transferts d'armes, c'est notre taff principal. On en a un demain. »

Je n'aime pas la façon de faire d'O'Neill : il a l'air tellement détaché, comme s'il se foutait totalement de nous, et de ce que nous faisons. J'ai bien envie de lui coller une balle en pleine tête ; plus nous avançons, et moins je le sens. Mais est-ce que je peux seulement faire part de mes doutes à McGee? Encore. Après tout, on parle de l'un de ses hommes, de son VP. Je préfèrerai être sur de nos doutes avant de nous enfoncer.

« - Faut qu'on trouve Jimmy.

- Vous devriez parler au prêtre. »

L'idée est bonne Ryan, mais on sait déjà que cela n'arrivera pas avant que Kellan ne l'ai décider. Et ça pourrait prendre du temps.

« - Il ne lâchera rien sur l'Armée à des étrangers. Et vous n'obtiendrez rien de Casey. »

Super. C'est déprimant! Mais je retiens tout de même un chose : les Sons de Belfast ont un run demain. Le genre de truc pour lequel Jimmy devrait se montrer.

…

C'est qu'on se les pèle dans ce pays, bordel! J'espère au moins que ma frangine avait tort et qu'ils connaissent l'eau chaude, sinon je vais mourir de d'hypothermie. Où alors, va falloir qu'ils aient du canons en stock pour réchauffer l'atmosphère!

Mais pour l'instant, Juice et moi, on monte la garde devant la salle où se réunissent les gars de Charming et ceux d'ici. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de ne pas être autour de la table pour vous dire la vérité ; je suis un soldat, j'aime pas réfléchir. C'est pas pour ça qu'on m'a donné le patch d'Unholy One. En fait, Léna m'a tellement rabâcher ça, que je fini par y croire : sale merdeuse!

« - Tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur? »

Hein? Pardon?

« - T'as l'air a coté de la plaque, Hap. Je me demandais juste si tu l'avais appelé. »

Le portoricain n'a pas vraiment tort : depuis qu'on est arrivé, je reste vraiment en retrait par rapport à d'habitude. J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire avec cet histoire de flics véreux, lorsque Jax me l'a demandé. Pour être sincère, ça m'a aussi un peu refroidi ; à peine arrivé, on a failli se faire descendre, or, moi, j'ai l'intention de rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau. Ma sœur me l'a fait promettre, et je n'ai pas envi de la défier sur ce terrain là. Elle serai capable de prendre le premier avion et de venir me faire regretter mes paroles.

« - Non. Elle sentirai que les emmerdes nous guettent.

- Je pense qu'elle s'en doute déjà. »

Oui, Léna le savait avant que nous partions. Elle me l'a dit. Qu'elle ne voulait pas venir pour éviter les ennuis. Sage décision.

Assis autour d'une table, une bière devant moi, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche. Idée stupide de l'avoir emmené : je n'ai pas de forfait international! Le moindre coup de fil me mettrait sur la liste rouge de tout les pré-payé américain. Vous me direz, vu les condamnations qui vont nous tomber sur la gueule en rentrant au bercail, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de téléphoner tout de suite. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque : Juice a raison, je devrais l'appeler...

Ou pas... deux véhicules entrent dans la cour et ce n'était pas prévu.

« - Je vais les prévenir. »

Mon voisin se lève et se dirige vers l'intérieur tandis que je sors et arme mon glock.

Lorsque tout le monde ressort, moins d'une minute plus tard, la berline et le van viennent de se garer devant nous. Des vitres teintées et les premiers mecs qui en sortent ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

Et puis, l'un deux ouvre la porte latéral de la camionnette ; la femme et la fille de Chibs sont à l'intérieur.

« - Mes femmes! »

…

Lorsque j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir et Fi descendre du van, je savais d'emblée que ma fille serai là aussi. Kerianne. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 15 ans. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, un bébé. Mon bébé.

« - Salut. »

J'embrasse ma femme. Juste un baiser, comme si c'était tout naturel, comme si ne nous étions jamais quitté pendant des années. Et puis mes yeux se portent sur ma fille. Si grande désormais. Si belle.

« - Aye! Comment tu vas? »

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé depuis mon départ forcé, et elle ne me connait pas. Je sais que Fi lui a parlé de moi, en secret car O'Phelan, ce chien a voulu s'approprier ma famille jusque dans les moindres détails. Mais être là, devant elle, est un moment qui à la fois me remplit de bonheur, et m'angoisse.

« - Aye. »

Sa voix est faible, fragile. Comme je me l'étais imaginé. Elle est exactement comme dans mes rêves.

« - Regarde toi. »

Oui, elle est magnifique. Je sais que je dis cela car c'est mon enfant, mais, maintenant, à cet endroit précis, c'est comme si je tombais nez à nez avec un trésor. Comme si je regardais la lune pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas les mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens en fait : juste une joie immense, bien au delà de ce que je pensais pouvoir un jour supporter.

C'est pour cela que je la prends dans mes bras et que je la serre contre moi ; j'ai besoin de savoir que cet être si fragile est bien là. Et je ne peux contenir mes larmes lorsque Kerianne répond a mon étreinte et que Fiona vient se glisser contre moi.

…

Les retrouvailles entre Chibs et sa famille m'ont ému ; l'écossais est un homme que je connais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas me soucier de ce qu'il est. C'est aussi l'un de ceux avec qui je suis la plus proche, même si, en tant que First Old Lady, je me dois d'être proche de chacun d'eux. Je suis heureuse pour lui : sa famille lui a été enlevé mais il ne s'est jamais découragé et maintenant, il la retrouve. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas Fiona : son rapport avec l'IRA, sa place au sein de l'armée, son arrogance, tout ça me fait flipper. ELLE me fait peur, et s'est assez effrayant de devoir l'avouer. Ça me colle des frissons!

Pour éviter d'être vu par quelques paires d'yeux indiscrets, nous avons rejoint l'intérieur ; Kerrianne nous abandonne pour aller chercher à boire. Chibs, lui, ne quitte plus sa femme d'un centimètre, ses mains toujours sur elle, protecteur et heureux.

« - Je sais pas pourquoi Jimmy a menti! Je sais rien de ses projets. Il n'a plus confiance. »

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne t-il pas? Elle a traversé la moitié de la planète pour rejoindre Chibs lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, et cet irlandais de malheur le savait. Si après ça, il a toujours confiance, c'est qu'il est vraiment con! Quoique, il est con peu importe ce qu'il fait!

« - Tu sais ce qu'il fait depuis son retour?

- Il recrute! Il passe son temps au bar de Newry! »

Ça elle le sait, par contre. Comme si c'était une habitude pour lui de se retrouver à cette endroit pour … recruter? Il recrute pour l'Armée? Vraiment? Je pensais que l'IRA n'avait plus tout à fait confiance ; c'est ce que je croyais avoir compris. Pourrais je me tromper?

« - Et O'Neill? C'est le nouveau larbin de Jimmy?

- Pas que je sache. Mais je le répète : ces derniers mois, on ne me dit plus rien. »

Une fois encore, nous ne savons rien. Ici, tout est plus sombre, plus opaque. Même nos alliés n'en sont peut être plus, ou sont mis de cotés. Une chose est sure et certaine, toute cette merde n'entoure qu'une seule personne : Jimmy O'Phelan. C'est lui le nœud de toute cette histoire.

« - Navrée de ne pas pouvoir aider.

- C'est pas grave. Merci. »

Que puis-je dire de plus : tout le monde est déçu. Fiona Larkins, descendante de l'IRA véritable était notre meilleure atout. Celui sur qui nous nous basions avant d'arriver. Mais tout cela n'est pas sa faute, du moins pas directement.

Et au final, nous sommes dans l'ombre.

…

La porte s'ouvre : tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. Après moins d'une journée, ils ont tous compris que nous étions long du cocon confortable qu'est Charming. Belfast, c'est la pluie, l'IRA et les mauvaises surprises. Surtout en ce moment. C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse leur montrer ce pays qui m'a accueillit sous une autre facette.

Ma fille entre, suivit de Casey, l'homme de confiance du Père Kellan Ashby.

« - Prépare toi Fi, faut rentrer. »

Merde! Pas maintenant! C'est désespérant... a peine sont-elles avec moi qu'on me les arrache encore.

« - Kellan veut qu'on reste au presbytère. C'est une vraie forteresse. »

Je laisse Fiona se lever et rejoindre ma fille. Notre séparation me remet le moral à zéro. J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont s'en aller pour ne jamais revenir alors, que, finalement, elles seront toujours dans la même ville, a à peine quelques rues de là.

« - Jimmy veut vraiment nous faire du mal?

- Hé!.. »

Je me rapproche des mes deux femmes. Mon coté paternel prend le dessus, moi qui pensais l'avoir perdu, ou n'en exercer qu'une infime partie sur les jeunes recrues du club.

« - Personne ne te fera du mal mon cœur. Tu peux me croire. »

J'embrasse ma fille sur le front, comme c'était tout naturel, avant que mes lèvres ne se portent sur la joue de Fi.

« - Elles peuvent pas rester? Elles arrivent juste.

- L'église est pas loin, non? On les ramènera. »

Je suis surpris du parti pris part Gemma, et aussi que Clay et les autres approuvent : laisser ma femme et ma fille ici représente un danger pour SAMCRO. Malgré tout, je suis heureux que la First Old Lady propose. Je n'aurai jamais osé le faire, et je n'y aurai jamais pensé.

« - Vous êtes armés? »

Quelle question! On se doutait qu'on allait pas être reçu avec les honneurs ; on s'est préparé un minimum quand même! Je sors mon arme devant l'air presque effrayé de ma Kerrianne, et les autres en font de même.

« - Ce soir.

- Merci. »

Je suis heureux de les garder un peu plus avec moi!

…

On a passé l'après midi tous ensemble à boire quelques bières, à discuter. Et surtout, on a profité de la bonne humeur de Chibs : ses retrouvailles avec Fiona et Kerriane, ça nous a tous touché et l'intervention de Gemma pour qu'elles restent a fait un bien fou à l'écossais. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu si heureux, et il le mérite. Vraiment. Sa famille, il en parle peu, mais je crois que c'est surtout parce que la douleur est toujours aussi présente, malgré toutes ces années.

En les observant de loin, tout les trois, j'ai eu envie d'appeler Léna : mais avec plus de 8000 kilomètres d'écart, et d'après mes calculs, on est en plein milieu de la nuit à Charming. Je ne pense pas que la réveiller serai une bonne idée. Je me décide donc a lui envoyer un texto. Et puis après, devant l'écran, j'ai hésité : qu'est ce que je pouvais bien écrire après tout?

Tout un tas de choses m'ont traversé l'esprit, du plus simple au plus cinglé. Et j'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses que finalement, un simple message ne servirai à rien. Depuis qu'elle est à Charming, mon esprit n'a pas arrêté, j'ai cogité à n'en plus pouvoir. Le club, bien sur, ma loyauté envers son frère, et puis Cassie. Des heures de prise de tête pour, au final, m'apercevoir que la réalité est toute simple : cette gamine qui a débarqué un matin dans la cour du garage, et qui est assez cinglé pour s'opposer à l'Unholy One, me manque terriblement alors que Chibs embrasse tendrement sa femme.

J'ai refermé mon téléphone et ai remis la page des sms, plusieurs fois, tour à tour, jusqu'à trouver les bons mots. La vérité, tout simplement.

_On est bien arrivé. J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi en ce moment. Tu me manques._

Même loin, j'espère illuminer un peu sa journée.

…

« - Aye. »

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Trinity : la fille de Maureen est sur le seuil de la porte. Je me suis assoupi ; je voulais juste réfléchir au calme, loin de l'agitation du dehors. C'est vrai que les retrouvailles entre Chibs et sa famille attire tout les regards et toutes les discussions. Moi, je préfère ne pas m'en mêler, pour les laisser profiter de tout ça. Il en a besoin, c'est ce qui l'a aidé à tenir toutes ces années : savoir, qu'un jour, il les reverrait.

« - Ma mère doute de la propreté de leurs draps.

- Merci pour l'info. »

Elle dépose son chargement sur la chaise, près du lit, et ses yeux se posent sur mon arme. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'elle en voit, surtout ici.

« - Ça va pas être facile, hein?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Si je savais quoi faire et quand, je ne serai pas là, à Belfast, allongé dans un pieu qui n'est pas le mien, sur des draps à la propreté douteuse, entrain de cogiter.

« - Je suis désolée pour ton fils. J'étais pas là quand mon oncle s'est pointé. Ma mère voulait pas me le dire.

- Tu peux le lui reprocher? »

Je sais ce que c'est de s'apercevoir que notre mère nous a caché des choses ; Gemma est la reine des secrets après tout. Mais peut-on vraiment leur en vouloir? Elles font ce qu'elles pensent être le mieux pour nous, leurs enfants. Pour nous protéger.

Trinity baisse le regard, peut être un peu gênée. Je ne sais pas. Elle est plutôt pas mal, assez différente des filles qui trainent à Charming et des putes à bikers en général, mais assez mignonne. Et elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère. Mais elle doit être jeune.

« - T'as quel âge?

- 22. »

Ou pas. Son physique et son visage sont trompeur. Alors peut être n'est-elle pas si innocente que je l'avais pensé. Après tout, sa mère est bien la First Old Lady de SAMBEL, pourquoi ne suivrait-elle pas aussi les traces de Maureen? Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

« - Tu fais plus jeune.

- C'est un problème? »

On se calme ma jolie! Sa réaction agressive, complètement sur la défensive, m'arrache un sourire. Elle n'a pas et ne sera surement jamais une crow-eater, elle a trop de répondant pour ça. Mais une légitime peut être bien. Un jour. Elle me rappelle Léna, mais en moins cinglée. Du moins, pour l'instant!

…

La nuit finie par tomber sur Belfast et malgré les protestations de Chibs, il est temps pour Fiona et Kerrianne de retourner au presbytère. En sécurité. C'est le neveu de mon ancien mentor qui va les emmener : Padraic Telford, fils d'une des sœurs de Chibs. Ce gamin est aussi barré que son oncle! Pour l'instant, un petit groupe s'est formé pour les accompagner : il y a Opie, et je m'en vais prévenir Jax. Il nous a laissé entendre plus tôt qu'il irai lui aussi, et c'est surement pour cette raison que son meilleur pote s'est lui aussi désigné.

Je traverse les lieux mis à notre disposition : la chambre du VP se trouve tout au fond. Mais, quand j'arrive, il n'est pas seul, et j'ai presque l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose. Au plus grand soulagement, semble t-il, de la fille de Maureen Ashby.

« - Chibs ramène Fi et Kerriane à St Matt. »

Jax se lève et récupère son arme.

« - Qu'ils attendent, je les accompagne.

- Moi aussi, vous ne voudriez pas vous perdre dans la grande ville! »

La petite blonde semble reprendre du poil de la bête, et mes yeux ne peuvent que s'attarder sur elle alors qu'elle se décolle du mur et nous dit vouloir raccompagner la famille de Chibs, auprès du Père Ashby. Jax n'a pas des gouts de merde, je l'avoue, mais ça change assez de Tara ; mais bon il fait ce qu'il veut!

…

J'ai décidé, plus tôt, d'accompagner la famille de Chibs à travers Belfast : je ne pouvais pas laisser Jax y aller seul, pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il doit rencontrer Kellan Ashby ou un homme d'O'Phelan, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour maitriser sa folie.

Assis derrière le chauffeur, le neveu de l'écossais, j'écoute la discussion, sans intervenir. Après tout, les histoires de famille de Chibs ne me regardent pas plus que ça ; c'est un frère, un ami, mais lui ne s'occupe pas de ma vie de couple, j'en fais donc de même. Par respect. Trinity, la fille de Maureen esemble être du même avis.

Jax lui, n'hésite pas a engager la conversation : il est vraiment curieux. Et surtout, il cherche la moindre information susceptible de nous rapprocher d'Abel.

« - Vous restez combien de temps chez le prêtre?

- Je sais pas. »

Tant que ce connard d'irlandais sera dans les parages... je pense que c'est la bonne réponse. Mais si Fiona le dit, cela ne fera qu'attiser les craintes de son mari. Déjà qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça!

« - L'avion d'Oswald n'est pas plein, vous rentrez avec nous. »

Qu'est ce que je disais! Chibs est souvent dans l'excès avec ceux qu'il aime : Jax, les prospects, et maintenant Fi et Kerrianne, en sont de parfait exemples. Il est prêt a se sacrifier pour eux. Et, parfois, certaines de ses idées sont un peu excessives. Il est un peu mon opposé concernant la famille. Moi, j'ai tout abandonné après la mort de Donna : mes enfants, le club, alors que lui s'y jette toujours corps et âme. Il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux, essayant de trouver la meilleure alternative, tandis que moi, je m'éloigne.

« - Je quitterai pas l'Irlande!

- Chérie, ça ne sera pas pour longtemps. Juste le temps que ça se tasse.

- Ça arrivera quand? »

Je crois qu'il capitule devant sa fille et son envie de rester ici. Elle ne connait rien d'autre que l'Irlande : Chibs peut-il lui reprocher de vouloir rester? De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien lui reprocher, même si elle faisait la pire connerie du monde! Kerrianne lui a trop manqué pour ça.

Le silence retombe, alors que je me concentre sur la route ; il fait nuit, il pleut. Les rues sont vides même si une grande partie des magasins sont toujours ouverts. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance. Elle transpire la peur.

La voiture devant nous freine subitement et Padraic klaxonne, légèrement énervé.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il fait? »

Une seconde voiture arrive en sens inverse : le même style que les taxi londonien que l'on peut voir en film. Les pleins phares nous aveuglent quelques secondes. Elle ralentit à notre hauteur et un mauvais pressentiment nous électrise tous. Et puis le neveu de Chibs gueule qu'il faut se baisser. Je me recroqueville, et les coups de feu se mettent à pleuvoir. Moins de vingts secondes et les deux véhicules se tirent, nous laissant seuls, dans cette rue toujours aussi vide et silencieuse.

Personne n'est blessé : Chibs a protégé sa famille, tandis que Jax s'est occupé de la fille Ashby. Notre chauffeur aussi est en un seul morceau. Par contre, notre 4x4 est bon pour un petit voyage en carrosserie.

…

Assis face à Jax, à droite de Clay, et à l'opposé de McGee, j'attends, comme nous tous, le retour de Chibs. L'écossais essaie de joindre sa femme, pour savoir si elle est en sécurité. Lorsque le groupe les a ramené au presbytère, elle et Kerrianne, le père Kellan Ashby était absent : Jax et Opie ont eu un mal fou a ramener Chibs avec eux. J'ai regretté de ne pas les avoir accompagner : j'aurais aimé être là pour mon ami. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il était près a exploser.

Il finit par nous rejoindre : à sa mine, j'en déduis qu'il est soulagé, mais toujours en colère, et dépité aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le tracasse, une chose dont Jax ne m'a pas parlé.

« - Elles vont bien?

- Ouais. Casey est passé les prendre au presbytère. »

Chibs s'assoit à ma droite et, sans plus de cérémonies, entame une bouteille de Whisky bon marché. Je pense qu'elle ne passera pas de main en main celle-là! J'imagine mal ce qu'il doit ressentir, et je ne peux pas le blâmer pour son comportement actuel ; ça ne doit pas être facile de retrouver sa famille et de presque la perdre dans la même journée. Même à Charming, ce genre de merde n'arrive pas.

« - C'est forcément Jimmy!

- Oh non. C'est la FVU : des volontaires de l'Ulster. Des loyalistes radicaux. Ils savent pour Fiona et Jimmy. Ils ont dû la pister depuis qu'elle est ici

- Les flics sont dépassés, avec le recrutement de Jimmy dans le sud.

- Alors ils tuent femmes et enfants.

- S'ils avaient voulu vous tuer, vous seriez mort. »

Jax est face à moi, un air de défi dans le regard adressé à O'Neill : il n'a pas confiance en lui. Il ne le sent pas et il a peut être raison. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je n'observe pas. Cet endroit... il y a quelques choses de bizarre ici.

« - Tu peux me croire sur paroles.

- Il a raison. Le FVU utilise Fiona pour faire passer le mot à Jimmy de renoncer. »

J'ai bien la même réaction que Clay : mon dieu, c'est la merde! Personne ne pensait que SAMBEL et l'Irlande ressemblait à ça. On n'imaginais pas trouver un paradis tranquille, mais là, ça me paraît difficile de rentrer en un seul morceau.

« - On est plus à Charming, les gars. »

Nos ennemis, nos alliés, de sombres inconnus : nous n'avons personne sur qui compter, et devons nous méfier de tous. Et Chibs est surement le plus lucide de nous sur ce point, malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il peut ingurgiter.

…

Bordel, quelle journée de merde! Et ce n'est que la première. J'ai dû mal à imaginer ce qui va nous tomber sur la gueule demain, et les jours suivants.

Mais tout ça est vite oublié lorsque nous quittons la table : à l'extérieur, les mecs de SAMBEL nous ont réservé une petite fête. Et là, deux constats s'imposent à moi : premièrement, Tig va amèrement regretté de ne pas être de la partie au vu de toutes ces magnifiques nanas! Et la seconde : oui, ma sœur avait raison sur un point : ma boite de capote ne va pas me faire la semaine! Mais ça, on s'en occupera demain, parce que j'en ai suffisamment pour quelques heures de débauche.

…

J'ai la gueule dans le coltard, mais pas assez pour ne pas voir Juice, et pour le surveiller. Bon, d'accord, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ma bouteille, sur les combats qui, pourtant, ne se déroulent qu'à quelques mètres de moi, et sur ce petit con. Car OUI, c'est un sale petit connard! Il suffit qu'un nana roule du cul devant lui pour qu'il succombe et la regarde avec des yeux de chiens affamé. Si seulement j'avais le courage de me lever, je lui exploserai sa sale petite gueule! Et peut être même que je récupèrerai la fille qu'il a sur les genoux pour moi tout seul... Une de plus ou de moins, Fi ne verra rien!

…

J'ai bien vu les regards que me lancent Chibs, et je me rappelle parfaitement de ses mises en garde : touches à une autre fille que Léna, et je mets Happy au courant. Et il pourrait amplement le faire au vu de la situation actuelle : une petite blonde a débarqué de nul part et a entamé un lapdance sur mes genoux, dans une tenue très très affriolante. Je suis censé faire quoi moi, avec ça? Hein? Peut-on vraiment refuser un cadeau de bienvenu? Ils ont l'air si susceptible ces Irlandais, j'aimerai éviter un incident diplomatique. Et puis, apprécier la vue imprenable que j'ai à l'instant sur cette conséquente poitrine ne veut pas dire que je vais aller plus loin! Vous me croyez n'est ce pas? Comment ça, non?! Je ne suis pas comme Tig, moi! Je respecte les filles avec qui je couche, et je ne tiens pas a devenir eunuque. Je suis trop jeune pour ça! Non, non et non, la petite brune de Charming me convient parfaitement, et la blonde sur mes genoux, en ce moment même, c'est juste comme si vous passiez une soirée dans une boite de strip entre potes : on observe mais on ne touche pas.

En tout cas, mes excuses ne feraient pas long feu face à l'écossais qui, d'ailleurs se rapproche dangereusement.

« - Hey darling! »

Chibs attrape la main de la blonde et la relève, un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« - Laisse tomber, il est déjà avec quelqu'un... et elle n'est pas commode. »

La petite blonde me regarde longuement avant de répliquer que cela ne la dérange pas et que, de toute façon ma « copine » en question est bien trop loin pour lui faire peur. Téméraire l'irlandaise!

« - Viens plutôt avec moi. »

L'écossais lui, n'a pas perdu le nord! Il enlace la taille de la blonde et l'entraine à sa suite. J'aimerai quand même remettre les choses au clair avant qu'il n'aille passer un peu de bon temps.

« - J'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, je te le jure mec!

- Va donc jouer aux billes avant que je te renvoi à Charming dans un sac poubelle! »

Bon bah, je vais aller me servir une autre bière alors!

…

Les mecs de SAMBEL savent eux aussi organiser des fêtes digne de ce nom! Et celle de ce soir, en notre honneur est vraiment au top : suffit de voir comment tous s'amuse. Même Chibs semble avoir oublié ses problèmes pour quelques heures, et ma mère a perdu ce faux sourire au profit d'un autre, franc et embrumé par les joints.

Dans un coin de la grande cour, O'Neil a engagé un combat à mains nues contre un autre mecs de Belfast ; c'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui fini par se coucher, l'œil gauche au beurre noir et le nez qui pisse le sang.

« - Qui est le suivant? »

Tu te crois fort, mon gars? Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté irlandaise connard!

« - Moi!

- Le prince de Charming? Allons-y! »

Alors que je retourne vers la table où se trouve ma mère, personne de ceux qui sont venu avec moi n'a l'air surpris. Bobby et Hap semble même amusé par mon idée.

« - Tu vas le mettre KO!

- Tu en doutes? »

Après tout, je n'aime pas O'Neill, je n'ai pas confiance en lui et ce petit lynchage va me permettre de me défouler. De façon non officielle, certes, mais ça calmera peut être mes ardeurs. Du moins, pour quelques heures!

« - Faudrait pas qu'il abime ce joli visage!

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça et regarde bien! »

Je file mes bijoux au secrétaire du club et pose mon top rocker et mon pull sur la table. Quand je me retourne vers ma mère, histoire de prendre de quoi m'équiper, et pensant qu'elle le ferai comme elle aime tant le faire, je suis surpris de voir que c'est Trinity qui se propose.

…

L'idée de passer les bandages autour des poings de mon fils était tentante, je l'avoue. Mais ici, en Irlande, je crois qu'il est mieux que je lui laisse de l'espace. Nous sommes ici pour lui, et mon rôle de First Old Lady passe bien après.

Pourtant, je ressens un pincement au cœur en voyant la fille de Maureen et John se lever, des bandages à la main.

« - Je t'équipes?

- Merci.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- C'est vrai! J'ai presque pris une balle pour toi.

- Aye! Tu es mon héros! »

Mais faites les taire! Que de mièvreries! Et comme il ne veulent pas, je décide de faire la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit : proposer quelques galipettes à mon homme! Moi aussi, je veux m'amuser!

…

Qui pouvait douter que Jax exploserai sa sale gueule à O'Neill? En tout cas, pas nous! Et comme prévu, il ne nous a pas déçu ; le combat n'a pas été très long car Jax a allongé son acolyte sans lésiner sur le spectacle. Le VP de Belfast à la pommette droite explosée, le nez amoché et une arcade en miette. Et là, je ne parle que de son visage : la folle nuit avec sa poule, il peut l'oublier à mon avis! Les irlandais y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de revenir vers nous.

D'ailleurs, les mecs ont pas eu l'air fier quand c'est moi qui me suis désigné pour affronter un autre gars de SAMBEL. Apparement, affronter l'Unholy One de SAMCRO est une chose qui ne les enchante pas! Mais laissons de coté leurs états d'âme : je vais juste leur montrer que chez nous, même si ce n'est pas autant la merde qu'ici, nos patchs on ne les a pas trouvé dans des pochettes surprises!

…

Je n'ai pas assisté au combat de mon meilleur pote : avec Bobby et Chibs ont voulait se siffler un maximum de bouteilles de bières. Ce dernier connait les endroit où sont cachés les munitions : pratique, non? Malheureusement, d'autres ont décidé d'explorer les lieux avant nous, et pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons.

Quand on se retrouve dehors, complètement mort de rire face à notre mésaventure, Jax vient de finir son combat, et il est en état. Pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil à O'Neill pour me rendre compte que lui, au contraire, doit avoir mal au crâne!

« - Je vais me doucher. »

L'écossais et le secrétaire de SAMCRO se remettent à rire de plus belle : c'est vrai que débarquer dans la piaule d'un prèz occupé, avec nos gros sabots, et nos tronches passablement éméchés, ça valait le détour. Heureusement que Bobby était encore assez rapide pour s'apercevoir de notre connerie et refermer la porte entre ouverte, avant de nous faire remarquer. Vous me direz, avec le bruit qu'on a fait, Gemma nous passera surement un savon demain! En même temps, qu'elle idée de cacher des packs de bières sous le contre-plaqué de la baignoire?

C'est sans doute pour éviter cette même bévue à mon VP que je le préviens.

« - Papa et maman font la fête dans la casbah. Oublie la douche.

- La notre est libre... L'eau sera presque chaude. »

Ah ouais d'accord! On s'absente moins de cinq minutes et le blondinet trouve de nouvelles conquêtes! Il est vraiment incroyable.

« - Ok. Ça me va. »

Je ne vais pas le juger : je sais ce qu'il vit avec Tara en ce moment. On a eu plus que le temps d'en discuter dans l'avion. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, ne pas savoir où il en est. Vouloir être avec Tara, mais avoir en permanence peur pour elle. C'est une chose que je ne craignais pas pour Donna, car elle était systématiquement en retrait vis-à-vis du club, et qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à s'impliquer. Un tort, en y repensant. Mais c'est un sentiment que je partage maintenant que je vis avec Lyla : elle est proche de SAMCRO, et mes antécédents font que je ne peux pas ignorez toute cette merde. Et allez savoir jusqu'où je serai capable d'aller pour l'en éloigner.

« - Ça te va, hein?

- Frotte lui bien le dos, chérie! »

Écoutez moi ces deux jaloux! Ils sont vraiment insortables!

…

Je transpire comme pas possible et la perspective d'une douche me réjouis au plus haut point.

« - Ton oncle?

- Ouais. »

Ou plutôt me réjouissait. En haut des marches se tient le prêtre Kellan Ashby. L'un des décideurs de l'IRA Véritable. Celui qui sait où se trouve mon fils.

« - Jax Teller. »

Je me présente, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre. J'avoue être impressionné : ce mec a du charisme, et le physique prêt à l'emploi.

« - Jackson... Père Kellan. »

Il prend un air énigmatique en prononçant mon nom, et c'est assez dérangeant. Comme s'il me connaissait. Pour la première fois, je me retrouve face à ce personnage important pour ma famille, et ça me met mal à l'aise ; après tout, à voir ma dégaine, il y a de quoi!. Il a assisté à la création de SAMBEL, a connu JT, sauvé Chibs : pour une fois, je vais me la jouer modeste.

« - Tu ferais bien d'aller te laver. Sean s'assurera que tu arrives à St Matt entier. On pourra parler. »

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative, et me dirige vers les piaule que les Sons de Belfast nous ont attribué. Je me fiche de débarquer au milieu d'une partie de jambe en l'air entre ma mère et Clay, ou de les déranger. Plus rien ne compte désormais : je vais faire vite afin d'obtenir les réponses qui m'importent.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	41. Sous le choc part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Cet épisode est divisé en **3 chapitres** (et non deux comme je pensais le faire pour tout ceux traitant à la fois de Charming et de l'Irlande)... la raison? Une **confrontation Léna / Stahl** assez longue et quelques autres complications.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas les **reviews**... je me languis de vos avis, et surtout, j'ai beaucoup moins envie d'écrire si je n'ai pas de commentaires.

* * *

><p>Bonne Lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, la nuit a été courte ; mais cette fois-ci, c'est la faute du chef des Nomades. Lorsque j'ai dit, hier avant de partir du garage, à Tig, que je cherchais à joindre Quinn, je ne pensais pas que la commission serait faite si vite. Résultat, à peine le temps d'arriver chez l'iroquois et de poser mes affaires que mon téléphone sonnait. Et, comme souvent avec lui, la discussion ne s'est pas simplement arrêté une fois mes doléances adressées! Quinn, c'est le Son que je connais le plus après mon frère ; des fois, même, il me semble mieux le connaître qu'Happy. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a pris en charge lorsque j'ai débarqué à Chicago, il y a des années de cela. Parce que mon frère, et son égo sur-dimensionné, m'en voulaient terriblement d'être parti. Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à quitté SAMCRO cette fois-ci. Du coup, si Hap tenait la place d'un frère, Quinn a indéniablement joué le rôle du meilleur ami du frangin, toujours plus compatissant et plus attentionné que ce dernier. Bref, j'ai donc passé la soirée l'oreille accrochée au téléphone, a discuter de tout et de rien, a donner les dernières nouvelles de Charming, tandis que mon interlocuteur passait en revue ses derniers runs et dernières rencontres. Je lui ai parlé aussi des diverses relations que j'entretiens avec les mecs de SAMCRO : comment Chibs est devenu presque trop paternel, comment Tig a tendance a oublié que je ne suis pas une crow-eater, comment je me suis retrouvée a me mettre à dos Jax, avec l'histoire du sex-shop, et puis chez Nate. Mais je passe sous silence mon aventure avec Juice : Quinn a beau être une tombe lorsque cela me concerne, je ne pourrais parier qu'il saurait se taire à ce sujet. Ne tentons pas le Diable!<p>

Je m'étire, alors que je suis toujours enfouie sous la couette, et passe mon bras à l'extérieur pour récupérer mon téléphone : autant que je sache tout de suite de combien de temps je serai en retard aujourd'hui! Sur l'écran, le symbole caractéristique des messages textes apparaît. Un SMS de si bon matin? Qu'elle merde va encore me tomber sur la gueule?

_On est bien arrivé. J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi en ce moment. Tu me manques._

Moi qui n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder l'expéditeur, je remonte tout de même en haut du message, histoire de voir si c'est bien à moi que l'on s'adresse ; Juice. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire incontrôlable, et je sors du lit, de très bonne humeur.

…

La soirée a vraiment été pénible : depuis que ce satané chien de Tacoma est arrivé à Charming, la plupart des nana n'en ont qu'après lui. Et moi, dans tout ça? Hier, j'ai bien cru que j'allais dormir sur la béquille. C'est honteux qu'elles puissent préférer une blonde décolorée à moi, le grand étalon du coin!

Heureusement, la bonne humeur de Léna va me faire oublier un peu le sort qui s'acharne sur moi. ATTENDEZ! J'ai dit bonne humeur et Léna dans la même phrase? Cherchez l'erreur!

« - J'ai loupé un épisode, gamine? »

La brunette s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser sur la joue devant l'air blasé de Piney et Kozik.

« - Et nous, on a pas le droit?

- Nan! C'est tout pour Tig! »

Puis elle leur tire la langue et disparait à l'intérieur du club-house. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas tarder à la rejoindre alors qu'elle s'active à remettre en ordre sa chambre. Encore.

« - Tu vas jamais t'en sortir!

- Mais si! Ne sois pas pessimiste! »

Je vais me vautrer sur son plumard sous son indignation la plus complète. Et, lorsque je sens que je vais me faire virer à coups de pied dans le cul, je change de sujet, et aborde celui qui m'intéresse : sa bonne humeur plutôt inattendu.

« - Je vais pas passer ma vie a pleurer! Cassie est une sale conne, tant mieux pour elle, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de son gros cul!

- Comme si ça avait à voir avec cette écervelée.

- Tu prétends que je mens?

- Juste que t'essaies de m'enfumer! »

Elle me balance une chaussure que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'éviter. Et vu la taille, ce n'est pas une des siennes!

« - Ton frère pu des pieds!

- Parce que toi, non? Et puis déjà, tu parles pas d'Happy comme ça, vilain méchant pas beau que tu es!

- Oulah! Tu régresses! »

Je lui renvoie son arme de destruction massive et me lève pour aller me placer face à elle. Une mine de chien battu, ou plutôt moitié battu moitié psychopathe, sur le visage.

« - Tu es énervant quand tu fais ça.

- Mais ça marche!

- Rrrrr... Ouais! J'ai juste reçu un texto de Juice. Content? »

Tout ça pour ça? Merde, je pensais qu'il y 'avait un truc vraiment important!

« - Si tu voulais un message, fallait me le dire! Je t'en aurais envoyé plein, moi.

- Quel rustre tu fais, Trager!

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes. »

Des pas dans le couloir se font entendre et Phil finit par débarquer pour m'annoncer qu'on doit se rendre à Saint Thomas, rapidement. Lump a eu des ennuis. J'aurais dû m'en douter : après tout, ce sale con de prospect que nous avons laissé hier soir dans la salle de gym s'est fait la malle, nous laissant mon arme et son blouson.

…

Lorsque l'on arrive à l'hôpital, Miles est entrain de faire le guet devant la porte : il nous explique qu'Unser est déjà là, pour interroger le vieil entraineur. Et même qu'il a entendu la conversation. Sans attendre, j'ouvre la porte, Piney et Kozik sur mes talons : nous pourrions écouter ce que le prospect a à nous dire, mais il me semble plus important de faire dégager le vieux cancéreux d'ici. Lumpy finira par balancer ce qui c'est passé au flic, et nous perdrons un avantage certain : celui d'être la force punitive de Charming.

Je suis sur le cul devant ce que je vois : Lump, la tête enroulé dans un bandage, un tas de machines clignotantes à ses cotés, semble avoir pris 20 ans en une nuit. Il ne ressemble plus en rien au gars solide et déterminé que nous avons vu hier.

C'est le First Nine qui va rompre le silence gêné qui s'étire dans la pièce aseptisée.

« - Merde Lump! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? »

Unser se relève, lui qui était assis sur le rebord du lit ; il a l'air mécontent, et peiné aussi.

« - Laissez le se reposer. Je pense que vous en avez fait assez, les mecs.

Puis il sort. Miles referme la porte et, sans qu'on le lui demande, nous dit ce qu'il a entendu.

« - Lumpy a dit à Unser que c'était les Mayans.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt Darby qui serait revenu?

- Les mayans? »

… Un ange passe … Nous nous regardons tous, éberlués. Hier, on parlait d'une attaque des Nords, et là, aujourd'hui, d'une attaque mexicaine? Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange? Depuis quand les mexicains bosse avec les nazis? Et surtout : les Mayans, nos nouveaux meilleurs amis, qui nous ferait un coup fumeux dans ce genre? Qu'est ce que ça leur rapporte, à eux?

« - Pourquoi Alvarez ferait-il foirer l'affaire?

- Parce que c'est dans sa nature. »

D'accord, ce sont de sales cons insatisfaits! Mais quand même. Je suis le seul que ça dérange?

« - C'est fini, les gars. »

Lumpy nous adresse enfin la parole : sa voix est presque inaudible, douloureuse. Il est fatigué, mal en point.

« - Même avec l'assurance ... y'a trop … trop de dégâts. Il faut que je vende. »

Voilà donc : ils ont gagné, peu importe qui ils sont. La salle va fermer, le bloc va pouvoir être racheté, et tout cela sans se battre. Ça me fou la rage, car il est un ami des Sons. La merde du club a fini par nous faire oublier la vraie priorité de SAMCRO : aider Charming. Voilà pourquoi les gens sont furieux contre nous. Nous les abandonnons.

C'est avec ce coup de massue sur la tête que je quitte la chambre, après avoir souhaité un bon rétablissement au vieil entraineur.

…

Les Sons sortent de la chambre et je leur emboite le pas. Je ne suis pas entrée avec eux, et je ne sais donc pas ce qu'ils ont appris. Alors je ne perds pas une miette de ce qu'ils peuvent dire par la suite.

« - Ce doit être les mêmes gars que ceux qui ont embauché Darby, pour faire porter le chapeau aux mexicains.

- On va rendre une petite visite à notre coléreux ami de la race blanche. »

Bon alors, si on récapitule : le vieux s'est fait massacrer par des mexicains? Ou part une certain Darby? Ou part un « coléreux ami de la race blanche »? Allo, Tig, je veux un traducteur SAMCRO - Français pour mon anniversaire!

« - Hey, doc! »

Heureusement, au détour d'un couloir, nous tombons sur Tara, l'air fatigué : au moins, ils vont arrêter de raconter des trucs que je ne piges pas et repasser dans un monde normal!

« - On a des nouvelles des gars. Ils sont arrivés à Belfast sans problèmes.

- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas plus fort? Y'a encore quelques personnes qui ne t'ont pas entendu.

- Je te parle pas connard. »

Et c'est reparti! Bon d'accord, Tig n'a pas tout à fait tort : il faudrait éviter de crier sur tout les toits que les mecs sont en Irlande, ça fait mauvaise impression. Surtout que ce sont désormais des fugitifs recherchés. Et que nous sommes dans un hôpital respectable, géré par une vieille mégère.

« - On se calme. »

La régulière de Jax me regarde mal à l'aise et éberluée devant l'attitude des garçons. Heureusement que Piney est là pour tenir un peu ces deux bêtes de foires bourrées de testostérone!

« - Euh... merci de me tenir au courant.

- Pas de problèmes. »

Le sergent d'arme passe son bras dans le dos de Tara, qui se crispe automatiquement sous le contact. Je lance un regard noir à l'homme, mais il a déjà compris qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La doc, ce n'est pas moi mon gars, ni une autre fille du club : elle n'est pas acclimatée au câlin de tonton Tiggy!

« - Je peux te parler, Léna? J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Un peu surprise, je jette un coup d'œil vers le sergent d'arme avant de lui tendre les clefs du coupé de Gemma.

« - J'arrive... et ne pars pas avec la voiture, ou je te brise les deux jambes!

- Aucuns risques... »

Devant mon air interrogateur, il croit bon d'ajouter :

« - Pour mes jambes naturellement! T'es trop lente! »

Sale con prétentieux!

…

C'est dingue ce que la pensée peut influencer les choses : on pense fort à Darby, et voilà que notre skin attitré se pointe, comme une fleur, à St Thomas! Drôle, et commode comme situation ; il ne reste plus qu'à vider la petite chapelle et la discussion peut commencer.

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton joli visage? »

Assis en face de moi, Herr Darby à le coté gauche du visage ravagé, plein de cloque. Le genre de truc qui ne se remet pas facilement.

« - Accident avec des produits chimiques.

- Quel genre de produits chimiques ont peut trouver dans un studio porno? »

Touché Piney! Comme si on ignorait complètement que son pacte avec Zobelle avait foiré et que Weston l'avait laissé cramé à Caracara quelques mois plus tôt. Bien sur, sans Chucky, on n'en saurait toujours rien.

« - Écoutez les gars : quoi que vous pensiez que j'ai fait, vous avez tort. Demandez autour de vous, je ne suis plus dans le coup. »

A ce niveau, il n'a pas vraiment tort : ça fait un moment qu'on n'a plus entendu parler de lui ou des frasques des Nords. Aux dernières nouvelles, cette bande de trou du culs néo-nazis avait même disparu de la circulation. Pas qu'on s'en plaigne vraiment, on a d'autres chats a fouetter pour l'instant.

Pourtant, Lumpy, hier après midi, nous a bien mis en garde contre Darby. Et avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, il est normal qu'on commence par l'interroger, lui. Si seulement cet imbécile de prospect ne c'était pas tiré, on aurai probablement un autre témoin!

« - Quelqu'un hier soir, a fait irruption dans la salle de gym de Lumpy, et l'a presque battu à mort.

- Et on sait que tu y es allé hier.

- C'est vrai. J'y suis allé. Mais c'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça, la nuit dernière.

- Alors qui?

- J'en sais rien! C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Oh! Alors tu te sens coupable? »

Ce serai bien la première fois, tiens! Le grand vilain méchant qui se met a ressentir de la compassion et qui veut aider son prochain... surtout s'il est juif! Tu nous prend vraiment pour des cons, mec?

« - On a fini? »

Alors qu'il se lève, je pose ma main sur son épaule et le rassois d'autorité.

« - Qui t'as branché sur Lumpy?

- Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais. Et vous ne pourriez pas le prouver, même si vous le vouliez. »

…

Je m'éloigne d'un pas rapide de l'allée principale dans laquelle nous nous trouvions quelques instants auparavant, en compagnie des quelques Sons restés à Charming, et de Léna. J'aimerai ne pas être entendu, que ma vie ne devienne pas un sujet de discussion, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Soyons clair : être la copine du VP de SAMCRO, la belle fille de Gemma Teller Morrow, et une brillante chirurgienne, ça aiguise les appétits!

Lorsque, enfin, j'attends un coin plus tranquille de l'hôpital, je me tourne vers la sœur d'Happy, qui m'a suivi silencieusement.

« - J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

Face à son silence, je continue. Ça me met mal à l'aise d'avoir a demander ça : j'aurais aimé prendre un taxi, mais je crois que j'aurais surtout besoin d'un peu de réconfort, d'une voix amie, une fois l'opération terminée. Pour être sure que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs. Pour ne pas avoir de remords. Un peu comme je l'ai fait avec Lyla, hier soir. Et ça, un parfait inconnu ne pourra me l'offrir.

« - J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur, pour ce soir.

- Okay. »

Le fait qu'elle accepte m'aide a me relâcher un peu. Depuis quelques minutes, mes muscles sont crispés, et j'avais un peu de mal à respirer.

« - Je peux savoir où on va?

- Merced County. Il y a une clinique là-bas. »

Aucuns mouvement de la part de mon interlocutrice. Elle ne demande rien, car je pense qu'elle sait où je veux en venir. Pourtant, je ne résiste pas à l'idée de mettre les mots sur ce que j'ai décidé de faire ; appelons un chat, un chat.

« - Pour avorter. »

J'ai besoin de le dire, à haute voix. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un le sache et puisse me le dire, si je fais une connerie. Même si Léna ne le fera pas. Mais j'ai besoin de vider mon sac, pour que tout devienne plus réel.

« - J'ai rendez vous ce soir. 20 heures.

- Je passerai te chercher à la fin de ton service alors. »

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre quelques secondes contre moi. Un geste vraiment bizarre de ma part, s'il en est. Mais, une fois de plus, elle ne dit rien. Et ça me soulage de ne pas être jugée.

Je la remercie et elle finit par s'éloigner, avec une sourire sincère à mon intention.

…

Lorsque l'on fini par sortir de l'hôpital, Léna attend, assise sur le capot de la voiture, l'air soucieuse. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, même une fois installée derrière le volant et sur la route. Et c'est à moi de rompre le silence car elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir desserrer les dents.

« - Tu fais la gueule?

- Pourquoi? Je devrais?

- Je sais pas. »

La brunette soupire, l'air penaude. C'est tendu. Et je n'aime pas ça ; Léna ne m'y a pas habitué. D'habitude, entre nous, c'est plutôt déconnade assurée. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider, mais la gamine n'est pas du genre a s'ouvrir. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle ne raconte ses malheurs à personne ici, hormis son frère. Une rumeur (encore ces foutus crow-eater qui feraient mieux de venir s'occuper de moi au lieu de s'occuper des autres), dis qu'elle avait fini par lâcher le morceau à Chibs : mais là encore, pas facile de savoir si c'est vrai. L'écossais peut parfois être une vraie tombe! Au final, avec elle, on a tous notre rôle défini : moi, ce n'est pas les confidences, et il vaut mieux que je m'y accommode.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulais la doc?

- Rien qui te concerne. »

Cette atmosphère me met mal à l'aise, et c'est aussi pour ça que je comble le silence en lui racontant ce qu'on a découvert : le contrat sur Lumpy, Darby, Hale. Et même si elle ne dit rien, Léna finit par lâcher un sifflement désabusé.

…

Je vais déposer Tig devant le commissariat de Charming : encore un lieu que j'aime éviter, alors je reste à l'extérieur. Assise sur le capot de ma voiture d'emprunt.

Kozik et deux des prospects sont là aussi, mais je les laisse à leurs affaires. J'ai bien vu les regards que me lançaient les trois garçons, mais je fais mine de ne m'être aperçu de rien. Ma réaction est puéril : Kozik à l'air vraiment sympa, mais je me suis attachée à Tig, alors j'ai fini par prendre parti. Même si je ne sais pas ce qui les lie. Et même, si ça se trouve, c'est le sergent d'arme qui a fait une énorme connerie au dépend du biker de Tacoma. Mais je suis comme ça, avec moi, ce n'est pas toujours le gentil qui gagne! Sinon, vous imaginez bien que je ne serai pas aussi proche d'Hap.

Je soupire en regardant l'écran de mon téléphone. Piney et Tig sont entré depuis moins de cinq minutes, et je regrette déjà leur absence. Charming est bien triste sans tout le groupe! Et comme je suis un peu maso sur les bords, et que j'aime bien déprimer encore plus, je vais relire le message de Juice. Lui aussi me manque. Beaucoup trop pour être raisonnable.

J'affiche la page blanche et décide de lui répondre, ce que je n'ai pas fait ce matin.

_Toi aussi, tu me manques. C'est fou ce que Charming peut être ennuyeux sans toi : pas un seul beau gosse a mater dans les parages! Rentre rapidement._

Dans la foulée, et aussi parce que la culpabilité me gagne, je décide d'envoyer aussi un message à mon frère, même si lui ne s'est pas donné la peine de prendre de mes nouvelles. Je ne suis pas aussi mal élevé que lui, et je tiens à le lui faire remarquer! J'hallucine quand même de devoir lui apprendre la politesse : je devrais demander des dommages et intérêts à sa foutue mère!

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu es toujours en un seul morceau?.. Fais pas trop de bêtises, ça fait loin pour venir te coller une rouste, saleté de frangin! Je t'aime. _

Contente de mes textes, je range mon téléphone et jette un coup d'oeil à l'entrée du commissariat ; mais bordel, ils ont décidé de faire un massage des pieds au vieux flic ou quoi? Pourquoi sont-ils si long! Ils ne faut pas dix minutes pour expliquer à un poulet que le grand méchant de l'histoire, c'est le futur maire de Charming... ou peut être que si en fait, parce que c'est carrément louche comme histoire! Et, en même temps, peut-on vraiment se fier à un super néo-nazi qui porte une croix gammée sur le torse? Si seulement cet abruti de prospect ne c'était pas enfui comme une jeune vierge effarouché, aussi, on les aurai nos coupables! Celui-là je vous jure! Mais bon, en même temps, bon débarras : il me revenait pas avec sa tête bizarre. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise en sa présence, surtout en pensant qu'il aurai été là tout le temps où mon frère aurai été en prison... sans personne pour me protéger de ce mec à la tête de pervers! Car oui, il m'avait l'air d'un gros pervers, pire que Tig!

J'esquisse un sourire idiot devant les dernières pensées que je viens d'avoir : comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me protège! Et puis, je soupire devant l'énigme qui vient de tomber sur le dos des Sons restant à Charming, et donc le mien, par extension. Car jouer le chauffeur de Tig vous donne aussi accès a toutes les emmerdes et les infos.

Et, en parlant d'information lourde a porter, celle dont m'a fait part Tara avant hier n'était pas mal non plus! Je lui ai dit que je la soutiendrais dans sa décision, et mon cœur comme mon cerveau ne peut reculer devant ce que j'ai dit. Je commence tout juste à entre-apercevoir ce « qu'être une femme au sein de SAMCRO » signifie, et l'entraide y est primordial. Voilà aussi pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'accompagner ce soir, en plus du fait que j'apprécie réellement Tara. Je peux comprendre ses motivations à subir une IVG, et j'avoue ne pas être contre l'acte s'il peut empêcher un enfant ou une femme de souffrir. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas : je crois que Tara le fait sans vraiment penser au futur. Elle a trop de rage envers elle et Jax pour le moment. Et elle a beau dire que c'est fini entre eux, tout le monde sait que tout c'est faux, que lorsque les gars reviendront, leurs liens n'en seront que renforcés. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. Je ne vois pas le VP rvivre avec une crow-eater. Plus maintenant qu'il a gouté à la stabilité, et à une femme qui ne se drogue pas à longueur de temps! Du coup, lorsqu'il rentrera, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, sachant ce qu'a fait Tara, sans lui en avoir parler ; même si c'est sa décision à elle.

Je soupire en pensant que, lorsque j'ai décidé de rester à Charming, je pensais que ce serai des vacances pour moi. Après tout, sans Hap sur le dos, cela aurait pu y ressembler. Mais non. Fallait bien que quelque chose vienne tout pourrir!

…

Piney et moi descendons les quelques marches du perron et Kozik nous alpague aussitôt. Les prospects sont sur ses talons. La sœur d'Happy est en retrait, près de la caisse de la First Old Lady, où elle semblait rêvasser lorsque nous sommes sortis.

« - Je viens d'avoir Alvarez. Il jure que les Mayans ont rien a voir là dedans.

- Ouais, on sait. »

Cette histoire commence à me donner mal au crane ; ça sent l'embrouille, la magouille, et j'ai horreur de ça. Je ne suis pas un homme de réflexion, mais d'actions, et devoir régler les problèmes du club en petit comités, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère amplement quand Clay réfléchit et donne les ordres. Je ne serai jamais un leader : tout comme Hap, nous sommes des soldats. Alors pour laisser les autres travailler un peu, je pose tout haut la question que tous se pose tout bas.

« - Quels autres mexicains, roulant en Harleys, peuvent avoir intérêt a mettre ça sur le dos des Mayans? »

La réponse vient presque en chœur : Piney, Kozik, et même les lèvres de Léna forme l'unique nom qui nous tous vient à l'esprit.

« - Salazar. »

…

Lorsque j'ai enfin compris où tout cela nous emmenait, j'ai lâché l'affaire : j'ai dit à Tig que je ne voulais pas jouer les portes flingues aujourd'hui. Même si c'est pour ceux que je considère désormais comme ma famille. Même si j'adore le sergent d'arme et que ça m'embête de le laisser en presque tête à tête avec Kozik. Même si ça l'emmerde royalement de se trouver un nouveau chauffer. Alors je suis rentrée au club, et les gars sont repartis avec le van. Tig, Piney, Kozik, et les deux prospects.

Pourtant, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais ça, je ne l'ai su que plus tard, lorsque l'ATF a débarqué au club.

« - Les membres de SAMCRO sont absents.

- C'est ce que je vois. Je suis l'agent Stahl, de l'ATF.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

- Je suis flattée qu'on vous ai parlé de moi. »

Son sourire me donne envie de la baffer. Mon frère et les autres n'ont pas exagéré : une garce en puissance, une femme à qui une paire de couilles n'est pas nécessaire.

« - Vous ne devriez pas. C'était fort peu élogieux.

- Je me doutes. Ces hommes ne sont pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler des gentlemans ; pour eux, nous ne sommes que de la viande. »

Une nana comme elle, en effet, ce n'est qu'un amuse gueule pour un mec comme Tig. Mais, heureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas. Le respect : voilà la base de tout, et c'est une chose qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais à cause de son badge. Entre autre.

« - Mais pour vous dire la vérité, c'est vous que je suis venue voir. J'aimerai vous interroger à propos d'une altercation qui a eu lieu avant hier soir, avec une certaine Cassie Chase.

- Elle n'a pas l'étoffe d'une fille du club, si elle est venue se plaindre aux flics.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait. Mais une de ses collègues est la nièce d'un agent de Sanwa. Vous faites la connexion? »

Arg, ça sent mauvais : je l'ai agressé à son boulot, devant ses collègues. Alors, oui, je fais la connexion!

« - Vous allez nous suivre, j'ai quelques questions a vous poser... au poste. »

…

L'efficacité, c'est ce qui aurai pu nous caractériser sur ce coup là car, oui, même avec ces deux imbéciles qui s'aiment comme chien et chat, nous avons été efficace. Du moins, au début!

Pour trouver Salazar, pas besoin d'aller bien loin : les gars avaient déjà organisé une descente chez lui quelques jours plus tôt. Après être repassé au club, pour prendre le van (un seul véhicule vaut mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer), nous avons roulé jusqu'à Lodi ; Kozik au volant, et Tig relégué à l'arrière, avec les apprentis!

Le mec habite dans une petite maison de plein pied, dans un quartier minable de Lodi : avec sa gueule, le contraire m'aurai étonné. Tig et Kozik sont devant, armes à la main, presque synchro dans leurs mouvements : on pourrait presque croire qu'ils ont toujours fait ça ensemble et qu'ils s'adorent.

« - Prends les bleus, fais le tour par derrière!

- Non! Toi, TU prends les bleus, et TU fais le tour par derrière! On rentre par devant. »

Évidemment, leur entente ne peut durer : l'un décide d'une chose, l'autre n'est pas content, et ça repart pour d'interminable discussions sur ce qu'il faut faire ou non. Je ne les écoute pas, et les dépasse en direction de la porte d'entrée ; s'ils ont décidé de s'embrouiller, on est là jusqu'à demain, et Salazar aura largement eu le temps de se tirer, ou de nous cribler de balles, alors autant prendre les devants.

« - Je vais avoir besoin d'un mec de petite taille. Compte jusqu'à 20. »

Je suis sur le cul en entendant le biker de Tacoma concéder quelque chose à Tig ; dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurai rajouté une couche. Genre : « tu t'inclines devant ton maitre? » ou un truc comme ça. Juste parce que j'aime les faire rager, l'un autant que l'autre.

…

J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris : Kozik veut un mec de petite taille avec lui, et il embarque Phil... vous comprenez le problème? Il a pas vraiment la carrure du mec passe-partout! Enfin, moi je dis ça je dis rien, hein? Je suis juste qu'un prospect a qui on ne demande pas de donner son opinion!

Pourtant, là, j'aimerai bien qu'on m'éclaire sur un truc ; du coup, je rattrape Tig et pose ma main sur son épaule pour qu'il sache que je m'adresse à lui. En même temps, a qui pourrais-je bien m'adresser d'autre?

« - Oh, oh, oh... Je dois compter à partir de maintenant, ou quand ils sont partis? »

Euh? Pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement?

« - T'es con ma parole! »

Bah non!

Arg... Le sergent d'arme me choppe par le col et me tire jusqu'à la maison. Mais j'ai fait quoi bordel? J'entends un coup de feu, provenant de ma droite, et j'en conclu qu'il provient de Piney, dont je ne vois que les pieds.

Et puis après, je me prends la porte dans la gueule. Elle s'ouvre, et je me retrouve sur le sol. J'en reviens pas : je viens de me bouffer une porte en bois! Et ça fait mal!

« - Je vais bien! »

Je me redresse, tant bien que mal, l'arme à la main, prêt a faire feu.

« - Ta gueule! »

Pour me retrouver aussi sec en mode carpette : le sergent d'arme m'a repoussé au sol. Pourquoi? Bah, je devais surement lui gêner le passage!

Putain, c'est pas ma journée!

…

Un coup de feu, et le son d'une porte qui cède.

Ras le cul! Je lui dis de compter jusqu'à 20, et il n'est même pas capable de le faire! Tig, tu n'es qu'un sale con prétentieux qui veut toujours être le premier : voilà ce que je pense en enfonçant la porte de derrière.

Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de lui coller une balle en pleine tête, lorsqu'il se retrouve face à moi, alors que nous nous trouvons en plein milieu du salon. C'est que ça m'a démangé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas prudent. Pour la vengeance, j'en ferai mon affaire plus tard!

Je finis de vérifier le reste de la maison : la chambre, et la salle de bain. Que dalle. Même pas de fringues qui trainent ou de vaisselle sale.

« - C'est vide... Pas de Salazar. »

Le mec n'est plus là depuis un certain temps.

« - Merde! »

Comme s'il se doutait qu'on viendrai le chercher ici.

…

Ça fait presque une heure que je glande, assise sur une chaise fort peu confortable, et que je vois tout ces connards passer devant la petite fenêtre, me regarder, me narguer avec leurs bouffe ou leur boisson. J'ai la dalle et j'ai soif, mais ça, personne n'a bien voulu l'entendre quand je l'ai dit, alors maintenant ils me tentent. Surement l'une des techniques de torture favorite des fédéraux! Alors quand cette salope blonde aux grands airs entre dans la pièce, un lourd dossier entre les mains, je ne perds pas une seconde pour poser la seule question qui me taraude. Celle qui, maintenant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, me paraît évidente.

« - Dites Stahl! Y'a un truc qui me dérange : en quoi une rixe entre deux nanas est l'affaire de l'ATF?

- Ça ne l'est pas. Et ça ne le sera jamais.

- Alors quoi? »

J'ai du mal à saisir. Qu'est ce que je fou là, si ce n'est pas pour avoir presque défiguré ma rivale? Et je n'aime pas ce silence pesant qui s'abat dans cette petite pièce aux murs décrépis. C'est oppressant : mais n'est ce pas le but de cet endroit, après tout? Alors comme le temps semble s'éterniser, je cherche un moyen de faire redescendre la pression. Même si mon interlocutrice ne va probablement pas aimer.

« - Non, sérieusement? Je vous plait tant que ça? Fallait envoyer des fleurs pour me séduire! Le diner en salle d'interrogatoire, c'est pas ce que je préfère!

- Très drôle. Vous avez été coaché par Gemma?

- Pas du tout! La réparti, je l'ai toujours eu... »

Une sourire étire les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis tandis qu'elle ouvre le dossier, devant moi. SAMCRO : voilà ce qui est écrit sur la première page. Et derrière, il y a un genre de trombinoscope avec la tête de chaque membre du club. De Clay, aux prospects. En passant bien entendu, par Hap.

« - Laissez tomber : je n'ai rien a vous dire sur le club.

- Vraiment?

- Vous n'avez pas déjà tenté de faire parler les filles du club une fois? Il me semble, non? Et vous avez récupéré quoi? »

Je me rapproche et fini ma phrase sur le ton de la confidence, même si, au final, ce que je vais dire n'est un secret pour personne.

« - Que dalle! »

Une seconde, la colère et l'humiliation voile le regard de l'agent, en face de moi. Et j'en retire une satisfaction indescriptible. Mon frère m'a prévenu : Stahl n'aime pas perdre et si elle se sent menacée, elle sera prête a tout pour m'écraser. Je ne devrais donc pas jouer, mais c'est plus fort que moi : deux forts caractères, ça fait toujours des étincelles.

« - C'est vrai. Vous êtes bien informée. Mais cette fois-ci, je sens que c'est... différent.

- En quoi ma version serai différente de celle Tara ou de Gemma? Ou d'une pute à biker? Je ne sais rien sur SAMCRO.

- Oh arrêtez, Léna! Comme si votre précieux frère vous laissait en dehors de toutes ses affaires.

- C'est le cas. Chacun ses histoires : c'est comme ça qu'on vit depuis des années.

- Vraiment? »

Elle tourne plusieurs pages de son dossier jusqu'à tomber sur plusieurs photos de moi : au club, avec les gars, au garage. Moi aussi, j'ai eu droit à ma séance d'espionnage gratuite apparemment! Et puis d'autres, toujours de moi, plus jeune : des photos de classe, ou de celles qui sont prises lorsque l'on se fait arrêter.

« - Léna Terrence, née en 1986 en Arabie Saoudite d'un père pétrolier, et d'une mère...

- Potiche dans la maison familiale.

- Sympathique!.. Vous avez un frère prénommé William avec qui vous avez 5 ans d'écart.

- 6 ans. »

La blonde prend le stylo et modifie les informations sur son dossier. Un large sourire aux lèvres. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle pense : je réponds maintenant alors elle me fera dire ce qu'elle veut! Erreur! Je ne donne que des choses sans importances, pour le reste, qu'elle aille se faire foutre!

« - Vous avez intégré un prestigieux internat à San Francisco où vous avez obtenu d'excellents résultats pendant, disons, quelques mois. Et avant la fin de l'année scolaire, vous avez complètement sombré : absentéisme, mauvais comportement, et puis vous avez fait le mur. Dans votre dossier, il y a écrit que vous vous êtes fait la malle quatre fois. Mais, franchement, ils en ont oublié?

- Peut être bien! C'est le dirlo qui vous envoie en fait? Il trouve que mon dossier n'est pas assez complet? Ou alors votre paye de fédéral ne vous suffit pas et vous bossez en free-lance?

- Ma paye est bien au dessus de ce qu'une fille de Caracara peut toucher désormais! Quand à Monsieur Daimon, il est décédé l'année dernière.

- Paix à son âme! »

Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise de plus? Je vais pas me mettre a pleurer : ce petit vieux était sympa, mais ça s'arrête là. Le gros avantage, c'est qu'il ne m'a jamais balancé à mes parents.

« - Pourquoi ce revirement, Léna? On ne passe pas d'élève modèle à délinquante sans raisons.

- J'en avais marre des jupes plissées et des petites chaussures vernies.

- Pourtant, je suis sure que vous feriez fureur au club, dans cette tenue.

- Moi, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Mais vous, vous seriez au top!

- J'y penserai... Et Monsieur Lohmann dans tout ça? Il s'est fait remarquer à San Francisco cette année là aussi. Bagarre, ivresse sur la voie publique, encore bagarre. Excès de vitesse : il a perdu son permis pendant presque un an. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas? »

Bien sur que je le sais : connasse! Et je suis d'autant plus au courant que, s'il l'a perdu, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Hap n'a jamais été capable de me refuser quoi que ce soit, y compris lorsque l'on parle de virée à moto. J'ai toujours adoré la vitesse et lui, bah il adore me faire plaisir. Vous faites la connexion? Quand aux bagarres, il défendait juste l'honneur de sa petite sœur de coeur chérie...

« - Je vais prendre ce silence pour une affirmation. Et, si mes calculs sont bons, vous avez quitté la Californie à peine quelques mois après qu'il l'ai récupéré. Non? Que s'est-il passé? »

Une fois encore, je me tais. Cette période a été difficile, et j'aurai aimé l'oublier. Pendant 11 mois, Hap et moi ne nous sommes quasiment pas vu et même s'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, j'ai pris cela pour un abandon. Même si on se téléphonait presque chaque jour. Même s'il me faisait parvenir des cadeaux. Et même si, exceptionnellement, il reprenait sa moto pour venir me voir. Quand tout est revenu à la normale, je lui en voulais tellement que j'ai demandé à changer d'établissement et j'ai traversé le pays. En y repensant aujourd'hui, je m'aperçois de mon erreur : je n'étais qu'une sale petite merdeuse, ingrate, et plus d'une fois mon frère aurai dû me lâcher. Si ça c'est pas du courage!

« - Vous avez passé deux années à New York, là encore dans un internat réputé. Où vous étiez leur meilleure élève. Vos notes y sont impressionnantes. Pourtant, vous déménagé à Chicago juste avant d'entrer en terminal. »

Hap ne m'a jamais lâché : même à l'autre bout du pays, et même si je ne voulais plus lui parler, il n'a pas perdu patiente et m'appelait chaque semaine. Au début, il tombait sur ma messagerie et puis, un jour j'ai craqué et j'ai répondu. Je pensais pouvoir m'éloigner, oublier les trois années vécues avec Happy comme ange gardien. Mais les Sons ont ce coté aimant qui vous rattrape, peu importe où vous vous trouvez, et vos bonnes résolutions.

« - Là, vous retrouvez un groupe de Nomades des Sons of Anarchy. Et votre frère, par intermittence. Il va même finir par quitter Charming pour vous retrouver. Vous allez intégrer l'université après avoir obtenu votre diplôme en tant que major de votre promotion : une époque parfaite, non? Une famille, de bonnes notes, des amis.

- C'était pas mal en effet.

- Et puis après, encore une fois, ça se gate : vous avez été renvoyé après une violente bagarre au sein du campus, qui a fait plusieurs blessés grave. Vous aviez été payé pour soutenir l'un des deux groupes. Et puis vous avez été cité dans quelques autres affaires : surtout des bagarres. Toujours.

- Rien n'a jamais été prouvé! Mon casier est clean. »

Toute l'histoire de ma vie : l'hécatombe suit toujours de près le bonheur! J'ai été la personne la plus heureuse lorsque mon frère a rejoint les nomades et s'est installé à Chicago, au grand damne de Quinn qui c'est presque fait viré de l'Illinois. Et, une fois encore, je me suis sentie abandonné lorsque ce satané Unholy One s'est trouvé une pute à Tacoma. Alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, plus qu'à cette blonde. Quand je vous dis que j'étais une sale gosse!

« - C'est vrai. Ceci n'apparait pas dans votre dossier, ni celui d'Happy ou d'aucuns Sons. Ce ne sont que des notes griffonnées, par-ci, par-là, par quelques policiers soucieux de leur travail.

- D'accord. Vous avez une biographie complète me concernant : et après? Ça prouve quoi?

- Rien. Mais ça pourrait vous relier à ceci... »

J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va éclater lorsque les photos apparaissent devant mes yeux. Des cadavres. Mes cadavres sortis du placard.

« - Des meurtres. Un à Chicago, moins d'une semaine avant l'arrivée de votre soit disant frère dans l'Illinois, il y a quatre ans. »

En état de légitime défense ; le mec m'a coincé dans une ruelle sombre alors que je rentrais après une soirée. Je lui ai fait exploser le crâne avec l'arme que m'avait donné Hap.

« - Un dealer, une de vos connaissance intime, deux clients de l'entreprise pour laquelle vous travaillez et un enfant de 12 ans. Et maintenant, eux. »

Le dealer et les deux clients, des accès de rage et de protectionnisme de mon frère. Quand au gamin...

« - Votre patron. Abattu de quatre coups de couteaux. Et deux de ses gardes du corps. Tués par balles »

Les trois dernières photos sont les plus récentes ; elles ne me font pas grand effet, mais elles répondent à une question restées sans réponses. Maintenant, je sais comment a fini l'entretien entre mon ancien boss, et mon frère.

« - Ils ont été retrouvé avant-hier, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres à l'est de Los Angeles. Dans un endroit des plus désertique. »

J'écoute à peine ce que Stahl me raconte, les yeux rivés sur l'un des cadavres. Quatre coups de couteau. Quatre. Quatre comme le nombre d'années que j'ai passé à son service. Ça me paraît tellement évident, et c'est tellement imprudent de sa part.

« - Et vous, vous étiez où, ces derniers jours?

- Je n'ai pas bougé de Charming. »

Ma voix est plus forte que je ne l'aurai imaginé, même si elle est plate et sans expressions. J'essaie de canaliser mes émotions pour ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble, et pour ne pas laisser tomber mon frère.

« - Mais Happy, lui, il n'était pas là. »

Merde! Voilà donc où elle voulait en venir cette salope! Finalement, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut ; je suis juste un hors-d'œuvre avant le plat principal. Un amusement avant de s'attaquer aux Sons eux même. A mon frère.

« - Vous voyez, pour moi, vous êtes un peu comme les Bender (1) : vous faites tout en famille. Le travail, et les tueries.

- Et vos supérieurs gobent vos conneries? Je veux dire, avec une imagination pareil, c'est pas pour l'ATF que vous devriez bosser, mais pour un studio de cinéma! »

La blonde s'enfonce sur son siège, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Si moi, j'essaie de me détendre, elle, elle a le regard carnassier du loup devant sa proie.

« - J'aurais donc une reconversion possible pour la retraite! Ça me plait assez! Mais passer le reste de votre vie en prison, est-ce une reconversion acceptable pour une aussi jolie et jeune femme?

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Et Hap non plus. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter la dernière phrase. D'essayer de le protéger, même si cela me paraît peut efficace... ou réaliste. J'ai dit plus tôt que jamais il ne me tenait au courant, et maintenant j'affirme qu'il n'a rien fait, peu importe ce qu'on lui reprocherai. En fait, je suis juste une gamine qui essaie de défendre le peu qu'elle possède.

« - Sur ce, si vous n'avez pas d'autres conneries a déblatérer à mon encontre, j'aimerai rentrer! »

Je me lève donc, presque libérée. J'espère que c'est la fin de la partie. Car là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'une bouteille d'alcool fort, d'un joint, et d'une sacré dose de réconfort... Bordel, pourquoi Juice n'est pas dans le coin?!

« - Ça ne va pas être possible, j'en ai peur. Je vous ai réservé une chambre très confortable à l'arrière du bâtiment.

- Pardon?

- Le froid et la puanteur, peut être cela vous permettra t-il de vous souvenir. »

Elle se rapproche de moi d'une démarche féline, et son éternel sourire malsain toujours aux lèvres. J'aimerai ne pas lui montrer que, d'un coup, j'ai la trouille, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vais finir dos contre le mur, et la blonde murmurant à mon oreille.

« - Je me fous de tout ces morts, ce n'est pas mon boulot de trouver les coupables pour tout ça. Mais des informations sur le club, sur le trafic d'arme et l'IRA, ça, c'est mon domaine. Vous me donnez quelques choses, et je fais disparaître ce dossier. Personne n'en a jamais entendu parler, et cela peut continuer. Tout dépend de toi, ma jolie. »

* * *

><p>(1) Famille de tueur en série qui a sévi dans l'État du Kansas, à la fin du XIXème siècle<em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre ...<em>


	42. Sous le choc part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

La seconde partie de ce qui c'est passé à Charming!

* * *

><p>Bonne Lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>A peine étions-nous revenu au QG, que Tig se mit a chercher partout, comme s'il était le chien d'une équipe cynophile. Une attitude étrange venant de lui ; d'habitude, il est plutôt du genre a aller se servir une bière ou bien a aller tourner autour d'une pute du club. Mais pas a prendre cet air étrange, presque angoissé.<p>

Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je me trouvais avec le First Nine et les prospects, assis près des bécanes, la sentence a fini par tomber.

« - Elle est où, Léna? »

Même de notre place, nous entendons le sergent d'arme : criant presque. D'un coup, les mécanos ne savent plus où se mettre, et le silence devient pesant. Dog et les deux autres se regardent, mais personne n'a l'air de vouloir parler. Et ça énerve grandement Tig, qui semble prêt a exploser.

Nous nous sommes levés pour le rejoindre, légèrement inquiet de son attitude.

« - Je répète : où est cette sale gamine?

- Les fédéraux l'ont embarqué. »

La voix est tellement faible qu'il me semble ne pas l'avoir bien entendu.

« - Pardon?

- C'est bon Tig, t'en prend pas à eux! »

Mais au lieu de le calmer, la colère du sergent d'arme semble redoubler ; j'aurai dû me douter qu'il n'aimerai pas que je m'en mêle. Pour une fois que j'essaie d'être rationnel et sympa... ça m'apprendra!

« - Toi, la ferme! Je t'ai rien demandé!.. »

Il me glisse un regard menaçant avant de faire face, de nouveau, au mécaniciens de TM.

« - Pourquoi personne ne nous a appelé pour nous le dire? »

Une fois encore, seul le silence répond. Les gars évitent de croiser le regard de Tig et ce dernier ne tient plus en place. Il finit par faire volte-face et se dirige vers sa moto, qu'il démarre, et s'en va.

« - Il est au courant qu'il a perdu son permis?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises, Kozik? Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut! »

Bordel, la journée n'a pas été assez agitée, il fallait bien qu'une autre galère nous tombe dessus. Et puis cet imbécile de sergent d'arme qui prend sa bécane pour aller... pour aller ou d'ailleurs?

« - Faudrait peut-être le suivre, non?

- Il va au commissariat. Enfin, je pense. On le retrouvera là-bas!

- Ouais, faut espérer. »

C'est malin ça! Se pointer dans l'antre des flics, à bécane, alors qu'on n'est plus censé pouvoir en conduire... Il réfléchit, des fois, à ce qu'il fait? C'est tellement absurde comme situation! Et puis, d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette façon de réagir? Ce mec est ingérable, mais là c'est le comble de la stupidité! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a engueulé les mecs du garage, et pourquoi il est parti ; si les Feds ont embarqué Léna, même en se pointant là où elle se trouve, nous ne pourrons pas la voir. Il devrait le savoir pourtant : les aller-retours en cellule, il en a un paquet à son actif. Et c'est pas plus vieux qu'hier, cela dit en passant.

Et puis, je sais pas : sa façon de faire ne cadre pas avec le mec que je connais. Tig n'a d'intérêt pour une fille que lorsqu'elle est un jouet sexuel. Et je ne pense pas que Léna entre dans cette catégorie ; du moins, j'espère qu'Happy ne le tolère pas. Alors quoi? Qu'est ce qui peut bien les lier, tout les deux?

Toujours debout, au milieu de la cour du garage, je me tourne vers Piney qui, lui, est entré dans le bâtiment, et discute avec Dog. Je me rapproche d'eux et finis par poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

« - Juste, papy... C'est quoi son problème avec Léna? »

Il me fusille du regard, à cause du surnom, mais me répond quand même : au moins un qui n'est pas rancunier dans le coin!

« - Je sais pas trop! Il l'apprécie surement un peu trop. »

…

Lorsque je débarque dans les cellules d'Unser, la miss est allongée sur un pieu, celui qui se trouve en face de la porte : la tête à la place des pieds, et les pieds à la place de la tête. Même si elle nous a entendu, elle ne bouge pas.

Piney et Kozik sont avec moi : quand j'ai fini par me rendre compte de ma connerie, je parle bien sur de prendre ma Dyna pour me rendre aux bureaux du shérif, je les ai appelé, histoire qu'ils viennent me récupérer... avec le van.

« - Je savais pas que tu aimais te faire enfermer! »

Mon air enjoué est tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux : j'ai flippé lorsque les mécanos nous ont appris que Léna avait été embarqué par les féds. Et la voir de l'autre coté des barreaux n'arrangent pas grand chose. Si Hap apprend ça, on se fera tous descendre!

« - Oh oui Tig! »

La belle passe ses bras au travers des barreaux, toujours allongée, et croise ses poignets comme si elle voulait se les faire attacher. Ne me tente pas Léna!

Une fois accroché ici, je serai au moins sur de ne pas te paumer dans les prochains jours! Et lorsque ton frère rentrera et qu'il me demandera « elle est où ma sœur? » je saurai où te retrouver! Quel sens pratique!

« - Mais je préfèrerai si c'était toi qui m'enferme parce que Stahl...

- Adieu mon plan à trois! »

Elle se met à rire, et moi a ricaner, tandis que les autres restent de marbre ; faut vous détendre les gars! On l'a retrouvé notre précieuse petite chose! Repassant ses bras dans la cellule, elle se redresse et vient se placer face aux barreaux, debout.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut?

- Laisse moi réfléchir? Qu'est-ce qu'une salope blonde, égocentrique et sévèrement burnée pourrait bien me vouloir, mon petit Kozik? »

…

Sa question est conne : je fais finir par croire que Tig a raison. La décoloration a fini par atteindre ses neurones.

« - Ne sois pas si vilaine, il vient de débarquer! Il la connait pas.

- Moi non plus je la connaissais pas! »

Pff, lâcheur! Sale vilain Trager! Depuis quand il prend la défense du biker de Tacoma, plutôt que la mienne? Les mecs : ils sont incompréhensibles!

« - Elle veut me cuisiner sur le club.

- Veut?

- Round 1 : me faire peur avec mes erreurs de jeunesse. Je suppose que je vais en avoir un deuxième dans peu de temps. Pour voir si je lâche quelques infos.

- Elle compte te faire passer la nuit ici? »

Vraiment, Piney? Je pensais qu'il serai le plus réactif et le plus intelligent, mais je me suis trompée! A ton avis, le vieux : si je suis enfermée dans une cellule, c'est pour tourner un porno ou pour y dormir? Surtout que j'y ai pris mes quartiers, et que je ne porte plus ni lacets, ni ceinture.

« - Faut croire.

- Elle a le droit de faire ça? Je veux dire, elle a rien sur toi... non?

- Pour l'instant, elle n'a rien. Mais c'est un agent fédéral. Elle peut déterrer n'importe qu'elle merde pour me faire plonger... »

…

D'un coup, son aplomb semble céder : elle qui nous observait droit dans les yeux, un sourire effronté aux lèvres, se détourne de nous. Ses yeux vont se perdre sur la petite fenêtre qui donne vers l'extérieur et il me semble la voir tressaillir. En fait, vu la tête que tire Tig à l'instant, je crois avoir vu juste.

« - … Ou pour faire plonger Hap. »

Sa voix n'est presque qu'un murmure, légèrement enrouée et angoissée. Voilà donc le problème : elle n'a pas l'air de s'en faire tant pour elle, que pour son frère.

Pour moi qui ai débarqué à Charming, ou plutôt qui y suis de retour, depuis peu, je ne peux qu'entre-apercevoir ce dont tout le monde parle la concernant ; elle est prête à tout pour son frère, et inversement. L'un ne vis pas sans l'autre. Et bizarrement, les pièces du puzzle finissent par s'imbriquer : j'étais membre de SAMCRO, avant de partir pour Tacoma, et comme beaucoup d'autres frères, j'ai vu le comportement de l'Unholy One changer, évoluer. De taciturne, il est devenu bien plus ouvert et loquace, puis s'est renfrogné, et a fini par redevenir le mec mutique qu'il était au début. A l'époque, il était constamment sur la route, entre le QG de SAMCRO et San Francisco.

Pour nous, à Charming, sans les sous-titres, ce qui se jouait devant nous n'avait aucun sens. Mais maintenant, je pourrais presque dire que j'ai trouvé une théorie a tout ça : je pense que ses changements d'humeur ont un rapport avec Léna. Tout comme la perte de son permis, quelques années plus tôt.

« - Je vais rester ici. »

La voix du sergent d'armes claque dans le silence. Pourquoi veut-il rester ici? Passer une nuit en cellule ne lui a pas suffit, pour qu'il veuille remettre ça? Bon, évidemment, je suppose que la compagnie de la brunette doit être bien plus agréable que de rester seul mais...

« - T'es sérieux?

- C'était pas prévu ça, les gars! »

Je l'avais oublié celui là! Faut dire qu'Unser, quand il veut, il sait être parfaitement discret.

« - Rend moi mon permis, et on en reparlera le vieux! »

La miss se met à rire tout bas, devant la réplique de Tig. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier ce connard, j'avoue que sa sortie est plus que bien sentie! Et puis, c'est qu'il a l'air déterminé a rester sur place.

« - Et oui, Léna, je suis sérieux : je vais pas te laisser t'ennuyer quand même!

- J'apprécie Tragger! »

…

Bordel, je suis dans un jour de bonté incroyable! Même moi, je m'étonne, c'est pour dire! Qui aurait pu croire que j'allais proposer de rester encore un peu plus dans cet endroit sordide? Bon c'est vrai que rester tout une nuit en compagnie de Léna n'est pas la chose la plus horrible du monde ; en tout bien tout honneur, évidemment. Vous me connaissez! Je ne suis pas du genre pervers et profiteur! Et puis, si ça peut m'éloigner de cette grande blonde décolorée, et faire chier ce vieux flic cancéreux, alors j'aurai gagné ma journée.

« - J'apprécie Tragger! »

Après sa moue chagrinée, d'il y a quelques minutes, elle est redevenue la gamine que j'apprécie tant, avec son sourire enjôleur et son regard effronté.

« - Par contre, faut que quelqu'un prévienne Tara que je ne pourrais pas lui servir de taxi ce soir.

- Je vais m'en charger. Tu devais l'emmener où?

- Truc de filles! Et surtout... ne lui proposes pas de l'accompagner! »

La première image qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est les deux brunes dans un salon de beauté entrain de se faire épiler... et juste après, la vision d'un Kozik se prenant le sac à main de Tara en pleine face, pour avoir osé poser une question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser. Dans les deux cas, c'est improbable, mais la seconde idée me faire exploser de rire.

« - Fallait pas lui dire! J'aurais adoré le voir se prendre un vent.

- Ta gueule connard! »

Évidemment, ça le fait pas rire ce sale rabat-joie! J'ai même le pressentiment qu'il va me faire chier ; putain que je le hais! Du coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche, histoire de le faire enrager encore plus.

« - A qui tu crois parler? Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait?

- Hé oh, les mecs! »

Oui ma belle?!

« - Vous vous rappelez que c'est moi la petite chose à laquelle on doit faire attention!

- Oh pardon, sweet heart! »

Je me tourne vers Léna, après lui avoir montré mon dos lors de l'échange avec Kozik, et lui attrape les mains au travers des barreaux.

« - Comment veux-tu que je me fasse pardonner? Un diner aux chandelles, te suffit?

- Seulement si Stahl sert notre table! »

…

On a fini par se faire dégager des cellules du commissariat, Kozik et moi. Quand à Unser, Tig avait l'air d'un rottweiler prêt à l'attaque, alors le flic n'a pas fait long feu non plus. Depuis qu'il a refusé de couvrir la fuite de Geùùa, il n'est plus en odeur de sainteté ; et le sergent d'arme en profite grassement pour en rajouter une couche!

Je pense, d'ailleurs, que le coup du « je reste avec Léna » est aussi un moyen d'emmerder les flics. Unser bien sur, parce qu'il nous a lâché. Mais aussi les fédéraux, pour leur prouver que, même sous leur contrôle, les moindres recoins de Charming sont toujours à nous. Y compris les geôles.

Mais bon, on parle de Tig là, alors, évidemment, son idée première, en se proposant pour tenir compagnie à la sœur de l'Unholy One, c'est justement de tenir compagnie à une jolie fille! Il ne faut pas se leurrer sur les intentions de ce détraqué : Tig restera toujours Tig!

J'espère seulement qu'Happy est assez intelligent pour arrêter tout ça avant que cela ne dégénère entre le bras droit de Clay, et la brunette. Ou qu'il soit assez proche de sa sœur pour qu'il s'aperçoive que quelque chose de bizarre se trame. Et puis merde! J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il peut bien se passer entre eux... c'est pas mon problème!

Mais c'est vrai, aussi, que la perspective d'un combat, entre le sergent d'arme et l'Unholy One, serai plaisant. Genre, un vrai combat : pas le semblant de truc, dans lequel les mecs se donnent l'accolade à la fin! Ce serai une super distraction pour un samedi soir! Bien plus intéressant qu'un joute verbale entre Tig et Kozik. En parlant du loup, d'ailleurs!

Je m'enfile mon sixième verres, en gardant un œil sur le biker de Tacoma ; si le sergent d'arme était là, il serai vert de rage. Le blond s'est littéralement choppé un harem. Une demi-douzaine de petites nanas, chaudes comme la braise, lui tournent autour. Dont certaines sont les préférées de Tig. Même Hap, n'essaierai pas de toucher à celles-là : trop cinglées pour lui, à ce qu'il dit.

Ou alors a t-il des scrupules a s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui depuis que Léna est à Charming. C'est vrai que, depuis que la gamine est arrivée, l'Unholy One a pas mal changé. Mais pas avec nous : il est toujours disponible pour le club, prêt pour un boulot. Non, c'est plutôt dans le domaine privé qu'il est différent. Plus... sage. Comme s'il se tenait à carreaux, pour ne pas que sa sœur voit son coté sombre : alcool, sexe, violence. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi innocente que ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire. Suffit de voir comment elle joue avec Tig. Ou comment elle regarde le portoricain... si elle croit que je suis passé à coté!

Bref! Je m'égare : c'est surement dû à l'alcool que j'ingurgite, le ventre vide.

Je prends la bouteille, dont les dernières gouttes vont s'écraser au fond de mon verre. Et puis, une fois le tout avalé, je me lève de ma chaise, et décide de rentrer chez moi. Si Kozik a décidé de faire de cet endroit un lieu de débauche, alors je préfère ne pas rester!

…

« - Tu as des nouvelles des gars? »

Assise sur le lit de la cellule, je finis de froisser l'emballage de mon hamburger, tandis que le sergent d'arme finit sa bière. Lorsque l'un des flics d'Unser m'a apporté le repas du soir, offert gracieusement par les contribuables, j'ai failli avoir une attaque ; du coup, Tig m'a sauvé en allant chercher de quoi manger, à l'extérieur! Tiggy, mon sauveur!

« - Pourquoi c'est moi, qui devrais en avoir? Je ne suis pas un membre du club!

- C'est pas à moi qu'on envoie des mots doux depuis l'autre bout de la planète.

- Jaloux! »

Je passe ma main au travers des barreaux et lance mon papier sur mon interlocuteur, en signe de protestation. Mais, au lieu de répondre à ma provocation, le brun me lance un sourire salace, très énervant de surcroit. Du coup, je passe l'une de mes jambes au travers des barreaux, et essaie de l'atteindre : un bon coup de pied aurai pu lui remettre les idées en place, si seulement il n'avait pas bougé pour l'éviter.

Devant cette débâcle, qui d'ailleurs le fait bien rire, je finis par abandonner, et lui retourne s'asseoir. Alors, une fois seulement nos places reprisent, je réponds à sa question.

« - J'ai renvoyé un message à Juice, et un autre à Hap. Mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai même pas eu d'accusé de réception.

- Ils ont surement éteint leurs téléphones.

- Ou alors ils sont mort. »

Avec ma phrase, l'ambiance retombe, genre soufflé raté.

« - C'est pas de la camelote nos portables! On les paye assez cher pour leur fiabilité et pour qu'ils soient intraçables... »

Et même la fausse naïveté du sergent d'arme n'arrive pas à me redonner le sourire. Résultat, mon ton devient cassant, et j'ai juste envie de lui écraser ma main dans la gueule : comment peut-il être aussi détaché du sort qui entoure ses frères d'armes?

« - Je ne parlais pas de vos putains de téléphones, Tig!

- Je sais. J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Il se lève de sa chaise, et viens s'asseoir à même le sol, le dos contre le barreaux de la pièce, et me fait signe de venir m'installer près de lui. J'hésite, un instant, mais ses prunelles bleues m'envoutent ; je me glisse à mon tour sur le sol, et vais m'adosser contre le mur opposé à celui du lit. Dans notre position, nous pouvons parler à voix basse sans être entendu.

« - Moi, ça me fais pas rire. J'ai pas super envie de récupérer Hap dans une boite en bois.

- T'en fais pas pour lui princesse, c'est pas son genre.

- Si, ça l'est! Il est du genre a faire le con, a laisser son instinct prendre le dessus, sans penser aux conséquences ; il est irréfléchie! »

On oublie l'idée de murmurer : pour le coup, le concept m'échappe. La seconde d'avant, j'étais triste, maintenant, je suis hors de moi. Et le pauvre sergent d'arme se retrouve complètement perdu au milieu de tout ça, alors qu'il essayais simplement de me réconforter.

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé? »

Je serre les dents et me force a prendre de longues inspirations pour me calmer. Je ne devrais pas m'emporter contre Tig : après tout, il n'y est pour rien dans la bêtise de mon frère. Il ne connait pas mon passé, et ne sait pas dans quel merdier je me trouvais. Il ne sait pas ce qu'Happy était parti faire à Los Angeles, et je ne suis pas sur non plus qu'il sache où Hap était, d'ailleurs.

Je devrais garder tout ça pour moi, c'est la base de notre relation avec mon frère : nous devons nous faire confiance, ne rien révéler aux autres. Pourtant, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me confier. Comme je l'ai fait avec Chibs quelques jours plus tôt. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge, avec mes secrets. Je ne sais pas si les mecs de SAMCRO le veulent vraiment, mais moi, je sais qu'ils sont capable d'encaisser ce genre d'informations. Pour peu que je sache comment les présenter.

« - Il a abattu mon ancien patron, il y a une semaine. Alors qu'il se trouvait à L.A. Quatre coups de couteaux.

- C'est Stahl qui te l'a dit? Faut pas croire cette salope, Léna! Elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour nous faire plonger.

- Elle m'a juste montré les photos du corps. J'ai fait le rapprochement toute seule. »

Je regarde obstinément devant moi, le mur écaillé et les gravures qui y ont été faite, afin d'éviter les yeux bleus de mon interlocuteur.

« - Je suis sur qu'il avait une bonne raison. Ne lui en veux pas.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, Tig. C'est pas ça. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de régler le problème. Je savais que cela ne pouvait se finir que comme ça : des morts d'un coté ou de l'autre. J'aurai juste voulu qu'il me le dise. Ne pas l'apprendre comme ça, comme une conne, dans une salle d'interrogatoire puante. »

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, pour canaliser ma mauvaise humeur. Et aussi pour repousser les éventuelles larmes qui voudraient couler.

« - Alors le problème, si je te comprends bien, c'est pas qu'il ait un mort sur la conscience. C'est juste que tu n'es pas au courant?

- C'est comme ça que ça doit fonctionner : on partage aussi nos cadavres dans le placard.

- Et vous en avez beaucoup en commun?

- Beaucoup trop. »

Je sens sa main prendre la mienne, et la serrer.

« - Tu me racontes?

- Y'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire, hein? »

Je me cale plus confortablement et prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer. Cette fois-ci, je ne ferai pas comme avec Chibs : pas d'échanges de bons procédés, pas de join ou d'alcool pour me donner du courage. Mes conneries, j'ai décidé de les affronter sobrement, du moins c'est une promesse que j'ai faite à Hap et que je ne tiens pas souvent. Mais ce soir, je vais m'y tenir.

« - La première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, j'avais 17 ans. Je sortais d'une soirée entre copine : on avait été mangé dans un resto du centre de Chicago. On était au mois d'Avril, il faisait bon dehors, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer a pied plutôt que de prendre un taxi. Je pensais que je ne craignais rien.

- Laisse moi deviner : un mec bizarre qui t'a suivi et t'as poussé dans un endroit sombre?

- C'est moi qui suis entrée dans la ruelle, toute seule. Je croyais qu'elle menait dans une autre rue. En fait, j'ai tourné trop tôt : le bon passage était le suivant. J'étais paniquée, et plutôt alcoolisée, j'ai pas fait attention. J'ai quand même eu la présence d'esprit de sortir mon flingue de mon sac.

- Fourni par Happy, je suppose?

- Tu le vois utiliser un Smith & Wesson modèle 49, toi? »

Un ricanement me parvient ; il a parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir.

« - C'est une arme de fille, pas de gros dur!

- Ouais, et la fille, elle a collé une balle dans la tête du type. Parce qu'il reculait pas assez vite à son goût.

- Je le saurai pour les fois suivantes : lorsque tu nous dit de dégager fissa, faut s'exécuter! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi d'émettre un son, mais c'est plus un souffle moqueur qu'autre chose.

« - C'est un bon moyen de survie, en effet. »

J'aurais voulu rajouter que, de toute façon, il était assez cinglé pour ne pas prendre en compte ce que je viens de lui dire. Ou encore que Kozik avait surement plus de soucis à se faire. N'importe quoi qui aurai allégé l'ambiance. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Et puis je connais déjà la prochaine question, et ça ne me donne pas envie de rire.

« - Et les autres? Ne me dis pas que c'est la seule fois... je ne te croirai pas.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je suis la sœur de l'Unholy One, alors je dois avoir un tableau de chasse aussi fourni que lui? »

Même si je le savais, même si je m'y étais préparée, je ne peux retenir le ton cassant qui franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

…

« - Non. Juste parce qu'abattre un cinglé en légitime défense, ça ne rend ni triste, ni en colère. Et que toi, c'est ce que tu es. Triste, et en colère. Tout le temps, ou presque. Comme si tu portais un fardeau, et que tu t'obligeais a ne surtout jamais l'oublier. »

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa main, juste pour lui prouver que j'étais là, que je l'écoutais, et que je ne la jugerai pas. Malgré ça, je la sens se tendre, et je ne peux me retenir de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Léna a fermé les yeux, sa mâchoire s'est crispée, et j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle a pali, même si je ne pourrais le jurer à cause de la mauvaise lumière du lieu.

« - Tu as raison. J'ai une deuxième victime a mon actif... Un gosse... J'ai abattu un gosse de 12 ans. »

Je l'entends étouffer un sanglot

« - Je devais assurer la sécurité d'un homme d'affaire important : le mec vivait à New York mais il était sur la côte ouest pour affaire. Je devais le suivre dans tout ses déplacements. Y'avait rien de plus simple et de plus chiant comme taff. Alors j'ai relâché ma garde, et je buvais volontiers aux diners auxquels j'assistai. Sauf qu'en raccompagnant le mec à son hôtel, en pleine nuit, on s'est retrouvés nez à nez avec ce gamin ; il nous braquait avec une arme. J'ai paniqué... Alors j'ai tiré. J'ai vidé mon chargeur. On voyait que dalle dans la piaule, la lumière était trop faible. J'ai pensé qe c'était un adulte, pas un enfant... »

Un nouveau sanglot. Déchirant.

« - J'ai appris après que c'était son gosse. Le mec avait eu une aventure extra-conjugale lors de ses voyages, et le gamin était le sien. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi son père ne voulait pas de lui. »

Putain! Si je m'étais attendu à ça. Je voulais savoir, mais j'aurai préféré m'abstenir. Parce que maintenant, je suis censé faire quoi? Dire quoi? Surement rien, car cela pourrait être mal interprété : imaginez que je lâche sa main, comment le prendrai t-elle à votre avis? Et maintenant que je sais de quoi elle est capable, je n'ai pas forcément envie de me la mettre à dos, même si elle est enfermée dans une cage en ce moment.

Bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas envie de me l'a mettre à dos, même avant! Soyons honnêtes : être le sergent d'arme de SAMCRO, le bras droit de Clay ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'innocent : je suis loin d'être blanc comme neige. Alors je ne peux pas lui jeter la pierre. Ce n'est pas dans mes possibilités. Comme pour son frère.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'entrevois maintenant ce qui les lie tout les deux. Plus que l'amour qu'il peut porter à cette gamine insolente ; leurs vies est un genre de pacte. L'entraide sans jugement. Sinon, comment pourrait-il rester avec elle, malgré tout ça? Personnellement, je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, possède, elle aussi, du sang sur les mains ; si l'une de mes filles se retrouvait dans cette situation, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir. Et l'en sortir aussi. Et puis, c'est une question que je ne me pose pas, en fait, car je ne suis pas proche de mes jumelles. Je ne les vois jamais, ne les ai jamais au téléphone. Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre ce qui unit Hap et Léna, même si désormais, j'en entrevois les contours.

Je me rends compte qu'avec mes divagations, un long moment a passé : plusieurs minutes. Mais aussi que la brunette attend ma sentence. Elle est tendue comme jamais, le bout de ses doigts tremble contre ma paume.

« - Je suis désolé princesse. »

…

Un long moment a passé, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre son. Toujours assis par terre, ma main dans la sienne, il m'a laissé reprendre mes esprits, sans me brusquer. C'est étrange, en y pensant, d'avoir un Tig immobile et sage à coté de soi. C'est apaisant et sécurisant aussi, de savoir qu'il veille sur moi, peu importe l'endroit : ici, il remplace mon frère... même si je n'essaierai pas de dormir dans le même lit que le sergent d'arme! Je l'aime bien, mais te tentons pas le Diable!

« - Ça va mieux?

- Je crois que je vais survivre. »

Je finis par tourner mon visage vers mon voisin ; il est tellement immobile que je le pensais endormi. Mais non! A peine mes yeux se posent sur lui, à peine il se tourne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent, et j'ai envie de rire. Une irrépressible envie de rire ; le genre de truc bizarre et salvateur, après les confessions que je viens de lui faire. Alors je me laisse aller : je dois surement avoir l'air d'une folle, Tig doit penser que mon dernier neurone s'est éteint, mais je m'en fou. Je vais mettre deux ou trois minutes avant d'être de nouveau en état de parler. Mon voisin ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main, et il me regarde, un sourire amusé sur le visage ; amusé, oui, et puis j'y vois autre chose aussi, quelque chose que je ne saurai définir.

« - Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Trager! »

Il prend un air offusqué.

« - Qui te dis que j'en avais l'intention?

- Je te préviens juste, au cas où...

- De toute façon, il est prévu que je t'abandonne uniquement après t'avoir mis dans mon pieu. Comme toutes les autres filles. »

J'avale ma salive de travers sous le choc de la révélation, et me mets a tousser, presque à m'en étouffer.

« - Mais comme tu résistes, je pense qu'on va devoir se supporter mutuellement encore un peu! »

Je retire ma main de la sienne et me lève, reculant d'un bon mètre ; il en fait de même, mais passe ses bras entre les barreaux. Mon air mauvais – ou faussement mauvais, car, soyons honnêtes, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'engueuler sérieusement ou lui tirer la gueule – le fait ricaner. Qu'il m'énerve quand il se fout de ma gueule! Hap et lui, même combat!

« - Dis moi, Tig : Hap est au courant de tes projets? »

Tout en finissant ma phrase, je me rapproche de mon interlocuteur, jusqu'à venir me coller aux barreaux de la cellule. Quand à Tig, il en profite pour passer ses mains sur ma taille et me plaquer un peu plus contre le métal froid, qui nous sépare.

« - Tu penses bien que oui! On se dit tout entre frères!

- Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que vous pouvez vous dire... entre frères. »

Le sergent d'arme lève les yeux au ciel. Fait pas comme si je t'avais atteint au plus profond de ton petit cœur et que mes insinuations l'avait brisé : je sais parfaitement de quoi vous pouvez parler entre vous, et je n'aimerai pas me trouver au centre de celle-ci. J'ai d'ailleurs bonne espoir pour que cela n'arrive jamais : Hap cramerai vos petits culs de bikers!

« - Profite de l'absence d'Happy, sale pervers! Parce que quand il rentre, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas... Ça me laissera un peu de temps pour être tranquille avec Juice.

- Si c'est pour t'aider à conclure avec cet imbécile, je veux bien que ton frère me martyrise! »

…

J'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi lorsque l'un de mes adjoint a reçu un coup de téléphone : une bagarre dans un bar. Deux mecs bien imbibés avaient échangé des noms d'oiseaux, et les coups étaient partis. D'autres s'étaient joints à la fête, dans un joyeux bordel.

J'ai donc envoyé un patrouille, celle qui devait rester de garde toute la nuit, et je suis resté à tenir le standard. Après tout, je n'avais pas super envie de rentrer chez moi, dans ma baraque vide. Pour y faire quoi, au juste? Regarder le tas de cachets posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine? Discuter en tête à tête avec mon putain de cancer? Je le fais déjà suffisamment comme ça. Alors une heure de plus ou de moins entre les murs de mon bureau, a trier la paperasse : pourquoi pas!

Mon lot quotidien depuis de nombreuses années... trop d'années. Du genre de celles qui vous font perdre le compte des bonnes actions. Du genre de celles qui vous font passer de bon flic, à ripoux. Il est vrai que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme tel : les ripoux touche à la dope, aux pots de vins. Très peu pour moi. Mais, soyons honnêtes, je ne suis plus clean depuis longtemps : SAMCRO est passé par là. Ou plutôt, devrais je dire, Clay Morrow est passé par là!

A l'époque où John Teller tenait la barre, bien sur qu'il y a eu des dérives : des vendettas, des trafics, etc. La réputation des Sons ne s'est pas créée en un jour, ni n'est tombé du ciel. Mais, la ville n'était jamais à feu et à sang. Avec l'avènement de Clay, tout cela a été balayé. Seul le profit compte désormais, sans penser aux conséquences. Il suffit de voir ce qui ce passe avec Abel!

J'en suis à peu près là dans mes élucubrations, quand les flics reviennent. En plus des deux soulards, mes gars ramènent une nana, qui n'est pas du coin, totalement éméchée, qui racolait, sans aucunes gènes, en pleine rue. Mais où va le Charming?

C'est avec un soupir mi-blasé, mi-rassuré que je quitte mon bureau, vers les geôle. Oui, je suis rassuré : la sœur de l'Unholy One ne passera pas la nuit en cellule, quoi qu'en dise les fédéraux! Je suis chez moi, et ces trois cas sont des urgences. Pas la brunette, et encore moins son ange gardien.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il veut le vieux cancéreux? »

Oui, je suis soulagé : la mauvaise humeur du sergent d'arme ne s'imprégnera pas plus longtemps sur ses murs. Qu'il fiche le camp!

« - J'ai besoin des cellules.

- T'essaierai pas de me virer?

- Et pourquoi pas? Je suis le shérif, je fais encore ce que je veux! »

Un toussotement se fait entendre sur le lit. Léna se redresse et vient près des barreaux, un sale sourire aux lèvres.

« - J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que c'était Stahl qui faisait tourner la maison en ce moment?! »

Puis, passant son bras aux travers des lignes métalliques, elle attrape le poignet du brun.

« - C'est bon Tig, je vais survivre.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris : vous dégagez TOUT LES DEUX! »

Je glisse ma clef dans la serrure et libère la demoiselle, qui me passe devant, hautaine.

Et dire que je la trouvais sympathique à son arrivée : elle a finalement pris les même mauvaises habitudes que les gars!

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p> 


	43. Sous le choc part 3

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

* * *

><p>Bonne Lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le nœud du problème. La merde dans laquelle je me suis empêtré, jusqu'au cou, sans m'en être aperçu. L'IRA veut se débarrasser de Jimmy O'Phelan, et moi, dans tout ça, je ne suis qu'un pion. La faucheuse. Celui qui doit donner la mort. Je ne suis là pour rien d'autre.<p>

J'ai passé ma nuit seul, dans cette église froide et silencieuse. Le Père Kellan Ashby a rejoint son presbytère depuis longtemps, me laissant seul. Avec mes pensées. A me morfondre.

Cameron Hayes a enlevé mon fils, il y a deux semaines, donnant ainsi de l'eau pour alimenter le moulin de l'IRA : un moyen de pression sur SAMCRO. Un moyen de nous faire traverser la moitié de la planète, pour accomplir leur dessein. Abattre l'un de leur leader, sans que la faute n'en incombe à l'Armée. Et sans diviser les rangs. Kellan l'a dit : « ce serai le chaos s'il se savait qu'ils tuaient leurs leaders. Mais la vengeance d'un père éperdu, tout irlandais comprendrai cela. »

Voilà donc tout ce que je suis, tout ce que SAMCRO est à l'heure actuelle : une marionnette dirigée par l'une des plus grande organisation terroriste du monde. Le haut conseil de l'IRA Véritable a décidé d'utiliser un bébé comme monnaie d'échange : la mort de Jimmy contre mon fils. L'un ne reviendra pas sans le départ de l'autre.

Maintenant, je comprends mieux tout ce qui se joue. Ce dans quoi nous avons mis les pieds, même en vivant à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Irlande. Des choses que nous ignorions, et que personne ne pensait possible. Jimmy a décidé d'arrêter le trafic avec les Sons, peu importe leurs localisations, pour s'allier aux Russes : plus d'argent, de profit, sa seule obsession. Et la bêtise de la famille Hayes n'a fait que contredire ses plans. Notre venu à Belfast n'a fait qu'aider l'Armée, lui donner un moyen d'arrêter la folie des grandeurs d'un seul homme. Voilà pourquoi Jimmy a menti. Voilà pourquoi il a essayé de nous expulser. Et Dieu seul sait quoi encore...

Mon seul moment de lucidité, dans cette longue et pénible nuit, je l'ai passé au téléphone : Stahl, voilà qui j'ai appelé. Pour lui dire ce que je savais désormais. C'est aussi le seul moment où j'ai trouvé le courage de bouger mon derrière : d'un banc en bois peu confortable, je suis passé à un fauteuil destiné aux hautes sphères de l'Église. Dos au chœur, et face à cette grande salle vide, le Christ dans mon dos, je devais avoir une sacré allure! Celle d'un demi-dieu pouvant donner la mort sans craindre le courroux d'une instance supérieur. Un tableau qui aurai pu me faire marrer, dans d'autres circonstances.

Ce n'est que lorsque que j'ai vu la lumière filtrer par les vitraux que j'ai décidé de bouger, de rentrer. Je ne pense pas dormir aujourd'hui, les gars vont me cuisiner, et, même sans ça, je n'ai pas le cœur à leur cacher la vérité. Ils risquent eux aussi leurs vies dans cette histoire. Ce n'est plus l'heure des mensonges et des secrets.

* * *

><p>J'aurai aimé suivre Jax hier soir, mais mon rang ne m'en donne pas le droit : être le meilleur pote du VP de SAMCRO, ne veut strictement rien dire dans ce monde. Alors, comme la plupart d'entre nous, je l'ai attendu. En me faisant royalement chier : pas de nana à l'horizon pour moi!<p>

Lorsqu'il est finalement rentré, vers 5h30, nous étions déjà réuni dans la salle à manger de l'appartement qui nous est alloué. Harassé, le cerveau en pilote automatique, et à peine décuvé.

Pas le temps de se poser pour lui, si seulement il avait voulu, que Clay le cuisinait déjà.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on sait?

- Kellan a retiré Abel de Belfast pour le protéger... de Jimmy.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que Jimmy veut à Abel?

- Un moyen de pression! Contre ce que Kellan veut de nous... Tuer Jimmy. »

Bah voilà! C'était évident, mais lorsque la bombe tombe, les blessés sont toujours nombreux. Même en s'y attendant.

« - Apparemment, il est devenu un problème pour l'Armée.

- Alors on tue Jimmy!

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

- Si, ça l'est!

- Non! Ça ne l'est pas!.. »

Mama Gemma versus son fiston : la simplicité sadique, contre la réflexion. Et même si elle a raison, d'un coté, ceux qui siègent à la table savent que nous n'avons pas le choix.

« - ...Tout ce qu'ils disent n'est qu'une partie de la vérité! Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Je n'ai pas confiance en leur prêtre. La seule chose qu'on sait, à coup sur, c'est qu'il veut Jimmy.

- Donc, on trouve Jimmy, et on l'échange contre Abel.

- Je pense que c'est la seule chose censé à faire. Nous ne pouvons pas tuer O'Phelan. »

Jimmy doit vivre. Dans tout les cas, peut importe la suite et la personne qui récupèrera cette race de mort, il doit vivre. Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il nous sera utile.

« - Dois je appeler SAMBEL pour ça?

- Non. Ils savent qu'on veut cuisiner Jimmy à propos d'Abel. Laissons ça comme ça. »

Je hoche la tête : je suis d'accord avec cette idée. Laisser SAMBEL en dehors de nos histoire aussi longtemps que nécessaire : après tout, on n'est pas encore sur de l'intégrité de ce chapitre. Seul Gemma tire la tronche ; une lionne en cage, tournant en rond et n'osant pas rugir ce qu'elle a sur le cœur... Quand elle explosera, je n'aimerai pas être là!

« - Belfast a une course de protection cette après midi. Transport d'armes. McGee m'a dit que Jimmy serai à la livraison, à Dungloe.

- Nous aussi. »

Nous avons pris la décision un peu plus tôt, alors que nous nous tournions les pouces. Lorsque Bobby nous en a parlé, personne n'a hésité : nous sommes venu récupérer Abel, pas faire du tourisme. Peu importe les conséquences!

« - Je suis désolé les gars. Je n'avais aucune idée du pétrin dans lequel je vous ai mis. C'est la merde... »

Faut pas s'inquiéter : on a signer pour faire partie de cette merde! Et on assume.

* * *

><p>J'ai attendu que tous parte se coucher, tous sauf Jax qui savait pertinemment que j'allais lui passer un savon : brave fils!<p>

« - Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Qui diable sont ces gens? Utiliser un bébé comme un putain de jeton de poker!

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'eux, maman. Cela c'est produit parce que nous faisons du trafic d'arme avec les irlandais. Il ne faut pas se leurrer : nous ne sommes pas les victimes. »

Bordel de merde : j'ai envie de le baffer. Et si je n'avais pas écrasé ma clope quelques secondes plus tôt, c'est sur son jolie minois que je l'aurai fait à la seconde. J'ai l'impression qu'il baisse les bras, ou qu'il hésite. Je n'ai pas traversé la moitié du globe, et avant ça, je ne me suis pas évadé et tué un agent fédéral pour en arriver là! A avoir cette discussion dans cette pièce sordide.

« - Peut être que, cette ... profonde prise de conscience t'aide à soulager ta culpabilité … mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'introspection. Tu dois concentrer toute la haine dont tu as besoin pour tuer tout ces fumiers d'irlandais! »

J'ai la haine contre lui, contre son impassibilité, sa mollesse. Il me rappelle John, et tout ce que j'ai pu détester. Et tout cela a transpiré dans ma voix, je le sais. C'était le but ; il fait que Jax se ressaisisse. Vite, avant que les Irlandais n'ai sa peau.

* * *

><p>Je me lève du fauteuil dans lequel je suis assis et, sans un mot, me dirige vers ma piaule. Après un rapide salue à Hap et Chibs qui occupent les chambres suivantes, je m'enferme dans la mienne.<p>

Ces quelques heures de sommeil sont les bienvenues : c'est Opie qui nous a appris le départ de Jax, avec le père Ashby. On a tous décidé, d'un commun accord, de rester éveillé pour l'attendre. Et puis, de toute façon, avec les bruits de pas d'une Gemma complètement à cran, qui traverse les lieux de part en part, impossible de dormir! J'exagère à peine tellement elle était en panique.

L'endroit est glauque, avec le papier peint défraichi qui tombe et les relents de moisissures qui imprègnent la pièce, mais je ne compte pas rester là éternellement. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. On en a discuté un peu : nous ne sommes clairement pas en sécurité, ni en odeur de sainteté. Plus vite on dégagera, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Et puis franchement, je commence à regretter le soleil de la Californie : si c'était pour avoir un temps pourri, je serai resté vivre à New York!

Allongé sur mon plumard, je me dis que le soleil n'est pas la seule chose qui me manque. Léna me manque ; je ne lui ai pas menti hier, sur mon texto. J'aimerai vraiment qu'elle soit là. Surtout que les autres profite du voyage pour s'envoyer un tas de nouvelles conquêtes, alors que moi je galère comme un con! Oui, un con, car les autres se demandent pourquoi je ne conclu pas! J'ai un tas de canons qui me tournent autour, chaude comme la braise, et moi, je reste de glace (ou presque). Mais franchement, vous me voyez lâcher la vérité à Hap? « Désolé mec, je te laisse la blonde de ce soir parce que ta sœur m'attend à la maison! » A moins d'être suicidaire, ce n'est pas une bonne idée! Ah ouais, j'imagine bien la gueule de l'Unholy One! Et aussi la mienne après qu'il ait essayé de me défigurer.

En attendant de rentrer, et de retrouver la brunette, il n'empêche que les hormones me travaillent : je suis et je reste un mec face à des nanas en petite tenue! Sauf que je sais qu'il faut me tenir à carreaux. J'ai envie de garder Léna pour moi, et pour ça, pas question de déconner.

Je déboutonne mon jean et glisse ma main sous le tissu de mon boxer en l'imaginant, elle, à la place des autres filles. Les lignes de son dos. Les courbes de ses fesses et de sa poitrine. Sa bouche tentatrice. Ses yeux pleins de désir. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour faire illusion.

* * *

><p>Vers 11heures, nous nous sommes tous retrouvé dans la salle de conseil de SAMBEL. McGee, surement intrigué par notre demande d'entretien a, lui aussi, convoqué tout son monde. Deux villes, deux chapitres, un seul conseil. Une grande première.<p>

« - On veut faire partie de la course de Dungloe. »

C'est fou ce qu'ils ont l'air enthousiaste!

« - Beaucoup d'appelés, peu d'élu, mon frère! On ne peut pas se permettre un manque a gagner.

- On ne veut pas d'argent. Nous voulons juste parler à Jimmy. »

Hé mec, faut pas se leurrer! Si on veut gagner de la thune, c'est à Charming. On a suffisamment de quoi faire par chez nous sans bouffer le pain des Sons de Belfast... Et puis franchement, ça me rappellera des souvenirs de faire ce run : mon ancienne vie dans les rangs de l'Armée. Quand j'étais jeune, vigoureux et beau... Mais qu'on se le dise, je suis toujours beau! Putain, faut que j'arrête le whisky au réveil!

« - Kellan n'a pas suffisamment attiré l'attention sur mon fils, juste que Jimmy pourrait être impliqué. Nous savons qu'il sera à la livraison de Dungloe.

- Il y a une sorte de … guerre dans les rangs de l'Armée. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais, on va devoir faire avec. Nous ne pouvons pas faire chier Jimmy, nous ne pouvons pas faire chier Ashby. »

Une fois encore, la sagesse de Clay parle : embrouiller les Irlandais, comme eux nous embrouille. Ne pas leur montrer l'intégralité de notre jeu. J'aime cette façon de faire : les écossais aime jouer, c'est pas nouveau!

« - Ça vous va les gars? Vous avez besoin d'un vote? »

Je tourne la tête vers le prèz de Belfast, guettant sa réponse. Mais elle ne vient pas : il réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague. Il hésite? Finalement, c'est son VP qui va donner la réponse.

« - Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un vote! »

Un sursaut de McGee.

« - Vous verrez ce que nous traversons... pour mettre du pain sur votre table. »

Putain que je déteste ce sourire hypocrite : l'un de ces soirs, je vais lui refaire le portrait comme Jax la fait hier. Ça me défoulera, et rien d'autre, certes, mais je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne puisse plus le faire pendant quelques jours. Un peu de répis ne serai pas de refus!

« - Ok. Je vais appeler Dungloe pour les prévenir. »

* * *

><p>Je sors de la petite réunion avec une sale impression : on est entrain de se faire méchamment entubé! Mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire, moi? On a pris la décision de venir en Irlande, on a pris la décision de participer au run du jour : tout a été décidé de façon unanime. Si ça ne m'allait pas, je n'avais qu'à le dire à ce moment là. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à fermer ma gueule, comme les autres, et à suivre le mouvement. En espérant mettre trompé.<p>

Je rejoins la piaule que l'on m'a attribué pour y récupérer mon calibre et mon téléphone : j'hésite un instant. La conversation avec Juice me trotte dans la tête depuis hier. Je devrais envoyer un message à ma sœur. Je suis sur qu'elle doit s'arracher les cheveux, à Charming. Peut être même a t-elle réalisé une poupée vaudou à mon effigie : si la moindre merde m'arrive, cela sera surement de sa faute. Ses mauvaises pensées sont capables de traverser la moitié de la planète! Je me mets à ricaner devant ma bêtise : je suis vraiment trop con! N'empêche, elle doit tout de même me maudire.

J'enfonce mon portable dans la poche de mon jean avant de sortir. Je l'appellerai ce soir. Quand le temps sera moins pressant.

* * *

><p>14 heures. C'est enfin le moment du départ pour le run. Et bientôt, le face à face avec Jimmy ; du moins, on l'espère tous! J'embrasse Gemma, une fois de plus, et jette un coup d'œil autour de nous.<p>

Ici, partir pour un run, c'est tout une préparation : 20 bécanes, et le double de crow-eater autour. On se croirai à l'arrivée d'un navire, dans les mer chaude des tropiques : des marins qui n'ont pas tiré leur coup depuis des lustres, et un tas de putes prêtes a se faire sauter. J'imagine même pas ce que ça va être quand on rentrera!

Je m'apprête à enfourcher ma moto lorsque une berline de luxe, noire, arrive dans la cours du club.

…

Lorsque le Père Ashby s'extrait de la berline, j'ai presque envie de courir : je sais d'avance que les autres portes qui s'ouvrent m'apportent ma famille. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment puisque nous partons, mais cela me fait tout de même plaisir. Voir Fi et Kerrianne me donne toujours le sourire.

« - Père Kellan. Comment allez vous?

- Filip. »

Je salue le prêtre chaleureusement, sans quitter des yeux ma fille. Mon trésor.

« - Nous recevons la visite de quelques prêtres italiens. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être bien que vous gardiez un œil sur Fiona et Kerrianne pendant quelques heures.

- Bien sur!

- Bon garçon.

- Je vous remercie, mon père. »

Je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille, mais le principal est compris : passer quelques heures avec ma femme et notre fille. Et je ne vais pas me faire prier pour accepter! Faudrait être con, en même temps, pour refuser!

Je me tourne ensuite vers Fi, qui vient m'embrasser et me demander d'être prudent. Elle ne sait pas où je vais, et ne le demande pas. Son éducation version IRA aurai pu coller à merveille avec les réactions d'une régulière. Et j'aime ça!

Quand à ma princesse, elle ne connait pas tout ça. Alors je ne peux que la rassurer!

« - Hey! C'est bon, mon cœur. Je vais juste escorter ces gamins irlandais! Je reviens plus tard.

- Ok.

- D'accord?

- Je t'aime, papa. »

Et la prendre dans mes bras.

« - Je t'aime, mon bébé. »

* * *

><p>On a roulé près d'une heure, sans aucun problème. Sortir de Belfast, longer la mer, traverser la campagne. Jusqu'à un barrage... encore un!<p>

« - Tu te fous de notre gueule avec cette merde? »

Je commence à croire qu'on nous en veut personnellement, ou qu'un des mecs de SAMBEL s'amuse à nous faire prendre tout les barrages de flics. Peut être les deux, aussi. Une chose est sure : plus on avance, et moins je la sens cette virée. C'est tendu que je demande à McGee si les flics ont le droit de se poser où ils veulent pour contrôler.

« - C'est légal?

- Aye. Près de la frontière avec le république, c'est la routine. »

Les mœurs irlandaises sont vraiment spéciales!

« - L'argent nous permettra de traverser. »

* * *

><p>O'Neill file une liasse de billet au plus gradé des keufs, lui tappe sur l'épaule, puis revient vers nous, tout sourire. Bordel, qu'est ce que je peux le sentir de moins en moins celui là!<p>

« - Nous passons en premier, puis ils vérifieront vos identités. Ce ne sera pas un problème. »

Je le regarde taper sur l'épaule de Jax, puis s'en aller. Mon VP et moi nous regardons quelques secondes : le message est clair entre nous. Est-il sérieux, ou va t-on devoir se la jouer commando comme hier?

« - On fait quoi maintenant?

- Il les a payé.

- Ouais, mais pour faire quoi? »

Silence dans les rangs : seul reste les membres de SAMCRO, mon équipe. De toute façon, a t-on vraiment le choix?

« - Allons voir ça! »

Je démarre ma bécane : je passe le premier pour donner l'exemple. Advienne que pourra!

* * *

><p>On a réussi a passer, sans problèmes. Bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas? Pourtant, exploser le gueule d'un ou deux flics de plus ne m'aurait pas déplu : ça ne nous aurai pas trop changé de ce que l'on fait depuis que nous sommes arrivé!<p>

Finalement, après une autre heure de route, nous avons fini par débarquer à l'entrepôt. Enfin, ce qu'ils appellent entrepôt, parce que, en vrai, c'est plutôt un amas de planches tenant par je ne sais quel miracle!

L'équipe de Dungloe est déjà là ; ils ont tout géré, nous reste plus qu'à escorter. Ils gèrent! Il y a aussi d'autres gars : sale gueule, armé, tenant les murs.

« - Ce sont les gars de Jimmy?

- Non, de vrai soldats de l'Armée. »

Et ouais Jackie Boy! Tu m'aurai posé la question, je t'aurai répondu aussi! Voilà le genre de mec avec qui je travaillais, avant. Des têtes brûlées, fiables, et entièrement investis dans la cause. Dans les rangs, seuls les plus disciplinés, et surtout les plus tarés, restent en vie ; Tig aurait fait fureur!

« - Ça, ce sont les gamins de Jimmy.

- Gamin est le terme exact. »

Un peu plus loin, McGee nous montre quatre garçons, farfouillant à l'arrière d'un vieux break déglingué.

« - Quel âge ont-ils?

- 15 ans, peut être.

Bordel de merde! C'est donc ça que Jimmy recrute? C'est avec ça qu'il compte reprendre les rênes de l'Armée, et changer les parties d'un trafic d'armes international? Ce sont des gosses influençables, et rien d'autre! Ce chien d'Irlandais est vraiment un abruti, et un bâtard fini! J'espère bien le croiser à la livraison, pour voir Jax lui détruire sa sale face!

* * *

><p>« - Où sont les armes?<p>

- A l'intérieur. »

Je suis le mouvement vers l'intérieur de l'entrepôt alors que mon esprit est toujours à l'extérieur : 15 piges, c'est presque l'âge que Léna avait lorsque je l'ai rencontré. L'âge où je lui ai appris à manier une arme. L'âge où je lui ai appris à se battre. L'âge où elle s'est éloignée la première fois. Le même âge, et le même chemin pavé de violence, à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

Les enfants sont influençables, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. J'en ai fait l'expérience avec elle. Alors est-ce que je peux vraiment blâmer le choix de ces gamins là? Lorsque l'on ne possède rien, on croit l'adulte qui nous tend la main, peu importe ses intentions.

Ce n'est que lorsque les mecs de Dungloe ouvre la première botte de foin, que je reprends mes esprits. Le leurre est vraiment bon : créer une fausse botte de foin à partir d'une caisse en bois, et y planquer les armes. Même poids, même aspects, mais pas le même contenu! En tout cas, le matos à l'intérieur est vraiment au top, lui aussi. Des armes lourdes : RPG, Galil, FAMAS. De quoi faire un beau feu d'artifice!

« - J'ai vu une douzaine de camion transportant du foin.

- C'est juste un fermier de plus qui apporte la nourriture à ses chevaux... On a encore jamais été contrôlé. »

A Charming, on a testé avec les barils de pétrole, manque de pot, on s'est fait remarquer. Espérons, comme ils le disent, que leur stratagème restera opérationnel encore longtemps.

« - Une fois le chargement effectué, l'Armée conduira le camion. On roulera devant en escorte.

- On couvrira l'arrière. Assure toi que personne ne vienne sur les flancs. »

Le plan de Clay est bon, sauf si les flics nous contrôle encore : dans ce cas, on passe toujours les derniers.

« - Jusqu'où allons nous?

- Une autre grange. C'est à Hannahstown, en dehors de Belfast. Et puis l'Armée prend le relais là-bas. »

* * *

><p>Les mecs, SAMCRO et SAMBEL confondu, chargent la plateforme du camion. Leur enthousiasme fait plaisir. Mais ce qui m'importe, pour le moment, c'est Jimmy. Ou plutôt le fait qu'il ne soit pas là.<p>

McGee est à mes cotés, un bon moyen de lui poser la question en direct, et de lui demander des comptes.

« - Où est Jimmy?

- En chemin.

- Tu lui as parlé? »

Clay prend ma suite. Plus le temps passe, plus nous devenons suspicieux. Et le comportement du First Nine ne nous aide pas vraiment à nous sentir mieux.

« - Écoute, Jimmy ne manque jamais un transport. Il sera là. »

J'ai dû mal à le croire. Non, en faite, je ne le crois pas du tout. Il se fout de ma gueule. Il NOUS prend pour des cons, j'en suis sûr!

* * *

><p>« - Juice. »<p>

Je viens de finir de charger une caisse lorsque Jax, derrière moi, m'interpelle. Je m'approche ; Clay, Opie et Chibs sont là aussi.

« - Garde un œil sur O'Neill »

En me retournant, pour regarder dans la même direction que mon VP, je vois Liam O'Neill, discutant avec les gamins de Jimmy. Et puis, sortir du hangar.

C'est trop bizarre : personne n'a adressé la parole a ces mômes depuis que nous sommes arrivé, et eux ne ce sont pas approché. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« - Hap! »

Je fais signe à l'Unholy One de me suivre, et nous prenons le même chemin que le VP de SAMBEL.

* * *

><p>Je regarde Juicy et Happy partir, direction l'extérieur ; c'est cet instant que choisit l'autre First Nine pour ramener sa fraise...<p>

« - On devrait bouger. »

… et nous balancer un truc aussi pourri.

« - On ne va nulle part avant que Jimmy n'arrive. »

Bordel! Il va nous énerver Jax, cet imbécile. Mon meilleur pote attend Jimmy, lui et le camion ne bougeront pas tant que l'Irlandais n'aura pas ramené ses fesses ici. Ça, j'en suis presque sur!

« - C'est pas notre problème, brother. L'Armée impose son rythme quand elle est prête. »

Jax allait répliquer lorsque le téléphone de McGee se fait entendre. Et vu sa tête, dans les secondes qui suivent, on ne s'attend à rien de bon.

* * *

><p>On sort du bâtiment, avec Juice, pour suivre le bras droit de McGee. On est à quelques mètres derrière lui.<p>

« Où est ce qu'il va? »

Il me pose la question, mais qu'est ce que j'en sais? Il croit quoi? Que je suis devin? Tu te demandes, c'est bien, et après? On a qu'à lui poser la question!

« - Hé! Tu vas où? »

Facile, non?

« - Je vais couler un bronze!.. Tu veux voir? »

Sa mère que non! Je vais m'en passer! J'ai des idées bizarres parfois, mais pas à ce point. Je ne suis pas Tig!

Je me tourne quand même vers cet abruti d'attardé de Juice ; on sait jamais, ça pourrait le tenter, lui.

« - Et toi?

- Non, ça va. »

Finalement, il est peut être un peu normal!

* * *

><p>« - C'était Mo. »<p>

Rien que les trois premiers mots ne me plaisent pas. Si Keith nous parle de Maureen, qui se trouve à Belfast, il y a des chances pour que la suite concerne ma femme et ma fille.

« - Jimmy est à Belfast. Il cherchait Fiona. »

* * *

><p>Chibs est devenu blanc, d'un coup. En même temps, il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour comprendre : citer Fiona, Jimmy et Belfast dans la même phrase, ne va pas forcément jouer sur la santé de l'écossais. Même si le prèz de SAMBEL nous explique que tout va bien. Qu'elles n'ont rien.<p>

Légèrement soulagé, je souffle un bon coup, laissant mes yeux s'aventurer vers l'extérieur. Et c'est l que je m'aperçois du bordel.

Je ne peux que gueuler pour alerter les autres : les mots ne me viennent pas à la bouche tellement ce que je vois me trou le cul. Les gamins de Jimmy nous enferment dans le bâtiment.

* * *

><p>Les yeux rivés sur Chibs, j'ai vu ce qui se passait de l'autre coté de l'entrepôt, sans le voir. C'est les cris de Bobby qui m'ont fait redescendre sur terre. En réalité, c'est grâce à lui que nous nous sommes tous aperçu de ce qui nous arrivait, et qui nous avons bougé.<p>

Nous nous sommes rués vers les grandes portes en bois.

Bloquées.

Évidemment.

Ça sent mauvais... très mauvais.

* * *

><p>« - T'as pris des nouvelles de Léna? »<p>

Hap me regarde bizarrement, et c'est franchement flippant. Quoi? Je m'emmerde, et O'Neill est toujours invisible, alors je lance la conversation.

« - C'est quoi ton problème avec ma sœur? »

Bon, d'accord, c'est peut être pas le meilleur sujet, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. Et puis faut bien que je tâte le terrain avec l'Unholy One. Comment ça, c'est pas trop le moment? Moi, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de « bon moment », alors je fais ce que je peux!

« - Bah, y'en a pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que tu m'as déjà posé la question hier. »

Ah ouais, merde, c'est vrai! Je l'avais oublié.

« - Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit. »

Je hausse les épaules, et me remet a scruter les fourrés, cherchant O'Neill : il nous a esquivé il y a trois ou quatre minutes, pas plus, mais ça sent l'arnaque.

* * *

><p>J'aime pas la façon dont vient de tourner la conversation avec Juice : c'est quoi son délire avec ma frangine? Je trouve qu'il s'en rapproche un peu trop. Va falloir que je m'occupe de ça...<p>

« - Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit. »

Le silence se fait... et puis des cris se font entendre.

Je me retourne en direction de l'entrepôt pour voir les portes fermées par une chaine et un cadenas, et les gamins de Jimmy courant vers le break. De l'intérieur, les voix des gars nous parviennent, mi paniqué, mi énervé.

Trop pris dans notre conversation, ni Juice, ni moi n'avons rien vu. Et merde! C'est de sa faute aussi!

* * *

><p>« - C'est un piège! Enfonce cette porte! »<p>

Je me tourne vers le camion, et gueule au mec assis derrière le volant de ne pas démarrer ; le truc dans le coin, c'est de piéger les voitures. Tu démarres, tu exploses. J'ai déjà donné à Charming, et je m'en suis sorti, mais je n'ai pas envie de recommencer!

Sauf que ce con n'écoute pas, et je me mets à courir pour me m'être a couvert. Comme tout le monde.

Mais rien ne se produit.

Le camion n'est pas piégé.

Mon neveu sur la plateforme du camion, dit au chauffeur de se bouger.

Et Clay lui gueule de défoncer la porte.

Les pneus crissent.

Un bruit sourd.

La porte éclate.

Nous courrons vers l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>La chaine qui tient la porte est énorme, tout comme le cadenas. Pas moyen de les faire sauter à mains nus. Alors je sors mon glock et tire à plusieurs reprises, espérant faire mouche, et faire sauter l'ensemble.<p>

J'entends Clay et plusieurs autres voix gueuler des trucs, depuis l'intérieur. Je ne comprends rien.

Les pneus crissent depuis l'intérieur.

Hap M'attrape par le col et me pousse sur le coté.

Un bruit sourd.

La porte éclate.

Des cris.

* * *

><p>Puis une déflagration.<p>

* * *

><p>On est rentré à Belfast comme on a pu : les blessés chargés dans le 4x4, les autres en bécane. Le retour s'est fait trop lentement, au goût de tous. Mais nous étions trop dans le coltard pour vraiment rouler à pleine allure.<p>

Une fois en lieu sur, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, un médecin proche des SOA Belfast est venu s'occuper de nous : il a recousu Ope, examiner ma tête et celle de Chibs, etc. Il nous a fallu encore un certain temps, avant de vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui nous est arrivé.

On a voulu nous éliminer. Non! Jimmy O'Phelan a voulu nous éliminer! Il a demandé au groupe de gamin de piéger le camion et de le faire sauter une fois que nous serions enfermé dans l'entrepôt. Et au vu du nombre de corps inertes que nous avons laissé près de Dungloe, il est loin d'avoir échoué. Seulement, ce ne sont pas des mecs de Charming qui y ont laissé la vie, mais ceux d'ici : nos frères, et des gars de l'IRA. Désormais, nous ne serons plus les seuls a vouloir la peau de Jimmy. Beaucoup d'autres vont entrer en chasse.

Réunit dans la salle du club, nous attendons le retour de l'écossais : Chibs est allé voir sa femme et sa fille au presbytère. Il était intenable, vraiment attristé, et Clay n'a pas eu le cœur à le lui refuser. Après tout, il vient de perdre son neveu dans l'explosion, il n'est pas homme a contrarier aujourd'hui! En attendant, personne ne parle : seul les soupires et les respirations coupent le silence. Chacun savoure sa chance d'être encore en vie et repense aux morts. C'est un moment de réflexion, et de recueillement. Pour ma part, c'est aussi et surtout la colère qui prédomine. Et puis l'abattement aussi, un peu. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'embarquer tout le monde dans cette galère. C'était mon fardeau, et tout le monde peut y perdre la vie. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Vraiment pas.

Des pas dans le couloir me font relever la tête. Chibs.

« - Comment vont les filles? »

Ma mère était là lorsque Jimmy a débarqué, cet après midi. Elle a tout vu, et elle sait à quel point Kerrianne est marquée par ce qu'elle a vécu. Quand à Fiona, même sous ses airs de dur à cuire, elle n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de fragile... Du moins, c'est ce que nous dit son mari à chaque fois.

« - Ça va, elles vont bien... elles sont en sécurité. »

Elles ont été ramené à l'église ; le père Ashby et sa clique veille sur elles deux. Là-bas, elles ne risquent rien, c'est certain. Même O'Phelan n'oserai pas y mettre les pieds.

« - Je veux un mec en permanence avec elles! A partir de maintenant! »

Clay accepte sans rechigner. Personne n'aurai eu l'idée de refuser de toute façon ; et si Chibs n'en avait pas fait la demande, je pense qu'on aurai coller quelqu'un de toute façon. La sécurité des deux filles est primordiale. On sait de quoi Jimmy est capable.

« - J'ai parlé à Oswald. Il a un cargo qui quitte Manchester... il part après demain. Tu dois emmener ta famille loin d'ici. »

A mon tour, je prends le parti de Bobby : Chibs doit faire sortir sa famille. Même lui n'est pas en sécurité ici. Tout les trois doivent mettre les voiles, un point c'est tout! Juste le temps que ça se tasse. Personne ici ne veut que l'un d'eux y laisse la vie.

* * *

><p>Personne n'en a vraiment discuter, mais nous sommes tous d'accord avec ce que viennent de dire Bobby et Jax : Chibs et sa famille ne doivent pas rester. Aller à Charming est la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Et l'avion d'Oswald est leur ticket de sortie.<p>

Après ce que l'on a vécu aujourd'hui, cela devrait le pousser à faire le bon choix.

« - Non.

- Tu dois les protéger, mon frère. »

J'avoue ne pas le comprendre ; et nous sommes tous dans ce cas. Pourquoi refuser de vivre un peu auprès des siens? Libre, et sans avoir à constamment se retourner pour savoir qui nous veut du mal?

« - Je le fais!.. C'est ici que Kerrianne ce sent chez elle. Elle n'a aucune envie de quitter ce pays, et je ne veux pas l'obliger à le faire. »

Je n'ai jamais vu l'écossais dans cet état : j'ai presque l'impression qu'il va pleurer. C'est vraiment trop bizarre. Et pourtant, dans la même situation, je ne ferai pas les choses différemment. Pour être honnêtes, lorsque ma sœur a des ennuies, je gère les problèmes comme le fait Chibs : le plus important est de ne pas foutre encore plus la merde dans la vie de la gamine. Lui laisser ses repères, mais éliminer ce qui la tracasse. Juste répondre présent, en temps et en heure. Faire le sale boulot.

« - Et le seul moyen de protéger ma fille, c'est d'éliminer cette ordure d'O'Phelan!.. Et je vous garantie que je vais tout faire pour que ça arrive! »

* * *

><p>Après ça, Clay m'a demandé si je voulais bien aller veiller sur les Fiona et Kerrianne : évidemment j'ai accepté, au grand soulagement de Chibs. Comment aurais-je pu refuser? L'écossais a été mon mentor à mon entrée chez les Sons. Je peux bien faire ça pour lui.<p>

Et puis, soyons honnêtes, le bordel du jour m'a bien refroidit. L'Irlande, c'est sympa, mais faut pas abuser des bonnes choses!

Voilà donc comment je me retrouve allongé sur l'un des canapés du presbytère de St Matt, le lieu de résidence du père Kellan Ashby. A me faire chier royalement car, il ne faut pas se leurrer, ici, c'est Fort Knox. Personne n'entre ou ne sort. Une mouche pète? Elle est automatiquement fusillée. Tout ça pour dire, que je ne suis là que pour faire joli : la famille de Chibs n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un ange gardien supplémentaire. Les prochaines heures, voir prochains jours vont être longs.

Sans compter que mon téléphone est HS : les ondes de l'explosion l'ont rendu inutilisable. Bon d'accord, sur un pré-payé, il n'y a pas de jeux. Mais j'aurai au moins pu téléphoner, ou envoyer des textos. Et à votre avis : a qui je pense en disant cela? Évidemment, Léna! A croire que je suis transparent comme de l'eau de roche!

J'espère juste que cela se passe mieux pour elle à Charming, que pour nous, ici.

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Les deux mots de l'auteure<span> :

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser platement (façon carpette même) pour cette attente! La démotivation, le travail, et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui ont repoussé la publication. J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez, et que ce chapitre me permettra de me faire pardonner (ou du moins un peu). J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps avant de publier le prochain, soit dit en passant!

Ensuite, et enfin, vous vous êtes surement aperçu que je n'avais pas travaillé sur la scène post-explosion ; en réalité, je trouve cette scène juste exceptionnelle, et magnifiquement bien tourné. Pour une fois, je ne trouvais rien à y redire, et, surtout, je ne voulais pas abimé ce petit chef d'oeuvre. En espérant que cela ne vous aura pas laissé sur votre faim!..

Merci encore d'être passé par ici, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;D


	44. L'Adieu aux traitres part 1

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

* * *

><p>Un nouveau chapitre dédicassé à <strong>Edeinn<strong>, dont c'est le retour parmis nous (enfin j'ai envie de dire!) : j'espère que ça te plaira, et je suis presque sur que tu vas adoré, notamment les deux dernières parties... Bah oui, faut bien l'avouer, si je les ai écrite, c'est grâce (et surtout à cause) de toi. Tes pavés réflexionnels dans les reviews ne sont jamais inutiles!

* * *

><p>A défaut d'une rose rouge... (la personne concernée se reconnaitra)<p>

* * *

><p>Bonne Lecture.<p>

C'est sous les bruits de verres brisés, dans la cuisine, que j'émerge ce matin..

Je sors du lit, récupère un sweat appartenant à Juice dans son armoire, et traverse la maison à la recherche de celui à qui je dois un tel bordel.

« - Bordel de merde! C'est quoi cette baraque à la con? Il va m'entendre l'attardé quand il rentre : on a pas idée de ranger les tasses derrière les verres! »

Je m'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte en pouffant de rire : dans la pièce principal, Tig, pied nu, sautille entre les débris de verre qui jonchent le sol.

« - Te marres pas, face de noix!

- Faut dire que te voir caracoler comme un hippocampe magique a de quoi te faire perdre ta crédibilité! »

Il râle encore pour la forme en venant m'embrasser sur le front.

« - Tu diras à ton mec que c'est un con!

- C'est pas mon mec!.. pas officiellement du moins! »

Je repousse le sergent d'arme en lui tirant la langue et vais chercher de quoi nettoyer le foutoir qu'il a fichu.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous sommes en route vers le garage ; hier soir, une patrouille nous a déposer chez Juice, et ce matin Piney est venu nous y récupérer. J'avoue que je n'étais pas fan de cette idée : si Piney se pointe ici, il va se poser des questions qu'il pourrait ensuite poser à mon frère, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dénouement... et à l'inévitable affrontement entre Hap et moi.

Car oui, on en revient toujours à la même chose : le jour où mon frère va apprendre que j'ai fini dans le pieu de Juice, je serai officiellement dans la panade! Cela me rappelle que je dois discuter avec ce dernier. Vraiment. Pour savoir où nous en sommes, si seulement nous sommes quelque part! Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que les Sons rentrent entier de leur voyage à travers le monde.

Ce qui m'emmène à mon second problème, et surement celui qui me préoccupe le plus pour l'instant : le silence radio d'Happy et Juice. Si pour l'iroquois, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche avec lui, avec mon frère c'est le contraire. Il ne reste jamais sans me répondre. Or, là, aucunes nouvelles. Et ça m'inquiète légèrement!

Le First Nine gare la dépanneuse et je les abandonne pour aller, une fois de plus, arranger ma piaule.

* * *

><p>« - Yo »<p>

Je me tourne vers la vitre qui sépare le garage du bureau, et vois Chucky qui tient le téléphone. Je soupire, et me dirige vers lui, laissant de coté ce que j'étais entrain de faire ; on lui donne une mission et il doit quand même appeler à la rescousse au moindre coup de téléphone?

Sans me presser, je passe la porte du bureau où m'attend sagement l'homme sans doigts.

« - Ouais?

- Pas vraiment poli. »

Je prends le combiné en me demandant ce qui peut bien m'attendre.

« - Salut. C'est Piney.

_- Tu es un membre à part entière? »_

C'est quoi ce bordel? Pas de présentation, que dalle, on me demande juste mon pedigree? C'est qui ce mec? Il me veut quoi à la fin?

« - Qui c'est, bordel?

- _Le mec qui pointe un flingue sur la régulière de Jax Teller._ »

* * *

><p>J'ai les bras chargé d'un énorme sac poubelle, le dernier, celui qui clora l'épisode Cassie soit dit en passant, lorsque mon téléphone se met a vibrer dans la poche de mon jean. Je grogne, en balançant mon chargement dans un coin, puis sort l'emmerdeur de ma poche arrière : numéro inconnu, évidemment! Mais ce qui me fait tilter, c'est l'indicatif devant le numéro. +353. L'Irlande?<p>

J'inspire un grand coup avant de décrocher, me demandant ce qui va bien pouvoir me tomber sur la tête.

« - Allo?

_- Salut princesse_. »

Automatiquement, la voix de Juice me rend mon sourire. Je regrette d'avoir grogné quelques secondes plus tôt, et aussi d'avoir maudit les membres du club en Irlande. D'ailleurs, la journée ne s'annonce plus aussi pourrie que je pouvais le penser ; le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, et le portoricain sexy des Sons of Anarchy me téléphone.

« - Salut beau gosse!.. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

_- Un ennui morte_l. »

Je me mets à rire comme une débile tout en m'affalant sur mon lit.

« - Ne me dis pas que y'a pas de nanas dévêtues à Belfast, pour se divertir?

_- Ton frère est rentré?_ »

Un bug : pourquoi il me dit ça?

« _- Si la réponse est non, c'est que y'en a au moins un qui a trouvé son bonheur ici!_ »

Une fois de plus, je me mets à rire en lui disant qu'il est bête et qu'il m'a fait peur aussi. Lui me répond qu'il s'ennuie car il joue à la nounou pour la femme et la fille de Chibs, mais surtout qu'il n'a rien a gérer puisqu'il se trouve à l'église St Matt, entouré de mecs de l'IRA armés jusqu'aux dents.

« - Merde Juice! Tu voulais entrer dans les ordres et tu m'as rien dit? T'imagines pas à quel point je me sens mal d'avoir perverti un homme de Dieu!

_- Ahahah, je suis mort de rire! Et puis bon, faut savoir qu'être perverti par toi, ça a du bon!_

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

_- C'en est un._ »

On discute ensuite de tout est de rien : je lui épargne les problèmes avec Cassie, et je ne lui pose pas de question concernant ce qu'ils font là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une boule au ventre à cause de leurs agissements. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre des nouvelles d'Happy, et de poser LA question.

« - Tu sais pourquoi il ne me répond pas?

_- Il a eu des soucis avec son portable._ »

Le silence, le temps que je réalise ce qu'il vient de me dire. Et ma première arme contre la panique qui pointe son nez, c'est l'humour. Même s'il est douteux.

« - Il n'a pas essayé de le faire boire ou une merde comme ça?

_- Pas vraiment non! Disons que le problème n'avait aucun rapport avec lui._

- Comment ça? »

Il se racle la gorge et je l'entends bouger à l'autre bout du combiné. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé?

« - Juice? C'est quoi le problème? Mon frère va bien, au moins?

_- On se calme ma belle! Il est vivant. Nous on l'est en tout cas._

- Comment ça « nous on l'est »? Qui ne l'est plus?

_- Jimmy a piégé le camion qu'on devait escorté ; y'a eu des pertes du coté de SAMBEL._ »

Je suis prise de frissons, et je réprime un cri de surprise. Mon intuition n'était pas si mauvaise que ça après tout : à Belfast, c'est la merde. Et mon frère est en plein milieu.

« - _C'est pour ça que nos téléphones sont HS... avec l'onde de choc et tout le bordel_.

- Comment est ce que vous allez?

_- On survit. Y'a eu quelques bobos, mais rien de grave_. »

Je me lève et cherche frénétiquement des yeux un papier et un crayon. Je veux parler à mon frère, être sûre qu'il va bien. Je veux m'en assurer par moi-même, et pour cela, je n'ai qu'une seule solution : lui téléphoner.

« - Donne moi un numéro où joindre Hap.

_- T'es sérieuse là? Et tu lui dira quoi après?_

- Que tu m'as appelé et que tu m'as dis ce qui c'est passé! »

C'est là que je me rends compte de mon erreur : je ne peux définitivement pas appeler Happy et lui dire ça. Ce serai trop bizarre, trop louche, et Juice passerai directement en salle d'interrogatoire version grand frère furax.

« - Ou pas... mon idée est conne.

_- Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu fais les questions et les réponses!_

- Roh ta gueule! »

Un léger rire me parvient : Juice n'a pas perdu sa bonne humeur, ce qui devrait me réjouir. Pourtant, l'annonce qu'il vient de me faire me glace toujours le sang. J'aurai pu perdre mon frère. Vous trouvez que j'en fais un peu trop? Peut être bien, oui, mais franchement, pour une fois, votre avis, je m'en contre fou!

« - _Tu me fais confiance, Léna?_

- Oui.

- _Alors crois moi : Hap va bien. Et s'il ne t'appelle pas, c'est juste parce qu'il ne veut pas t'inquiéter._

- Contrairement à toi, c'est ça? »

Je regrette automatiquement ma réplique : trop sèche, et surtout injuste.

« - Désolé.

- _Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends. En fait, j'avais juste très envie d'entendre ta voix. C'est fou ce que tu peux me manquer._ »

Je me rassoie à même le sol, le dos calé contre mon lit et ramène mes jambes contre mon torse, les enserrant de mon bras libre. Alors, seulement, mon sourire revient, et j'expire lentement pour relâcher la pression. J'aimerai que Juice et Hap soit là : j'aimerai me blottir dans les bras du premier, et coller une bonne claque au second. Mais pour l'instant, un coup de téléphone est la seule chose à laquelle je peux prétendre. Ça, et aussi être honnête.

« - Toi aussi, tu me manques.

- _Alors tu n'as trouvé personne pour me remplacer à Charming? Bonne nouvelle!_

- J'ai testé Tig mais... il a trop de cheveux en fait! »

On se met à rire lorsque quelqu'un frappe à ma porte : le sergent d'arme apparaît dans l'entrebâillement.

« - Désolé de te déranger en plein milieu de ton papotage avec ta meilleure copine, mais on a un soucis... Faut que tu rappliques! »

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur, auquel il réplique par le même geste, et lui dit que j'arrive. Puis je soupire en expliquant à mon interlocuteur ce qui vient de se passer.

« - _Toujours le mauvais timing entre nous!_

- Mouais... faut croire qu'ils se sont passés le mot. »

Je soupire une fois de plus : je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher.

* * *

><p>Pour le coup, j'ai même fait appeler la sœur d'Happy à la rescousse. L'heure est grave. Pour être encore plus clair : nous sommes dans une merde noire, et je ne vois pas comment nous en sortir sans casse. C'est difficile de tenir la baraque lorsque les grands chefs ne sont pas là, même en étant l'un des First Nine. Je n'envie pas la position de Clay dans ce club, dans ce genre de moment.<p>

« - Salazar retient Tara et une autre fille depuis hier soir. Il veut qu'on tue Alvarez, et qu'on prenne l'argent qui est en sécurité, chez lui, pour les libérer. »

Ça y est, j'ai lâché la bombe. Tig paraît blaser, tandis que Kozik tourne comme un lion en cage. Léna, elle, s'enfonce encore un peu plus dans le siège qu'elle occupe : celui de Juice, les mains jointes devant elle.

« - Ce mec est parti sur une mauvaise voie. »

Non... tu crois? Des fois je me demande si notre sergent d'armes n'a pas un peu raison concernant ce gars : le blond lui a déteint sur le cerveau.

« - Et tu es sûr que Salazar retient Tara?

- Ouais! Il l'a enlevé, elle, et la rousse de l'hôpital. Si on ne fait pas ce qu'il veut, dans les 12 heures, elles meurent. »

Je commence a m'impatienter : j'en ai marre de répéter les choses. Si on est là, c'est pour trouver une solution, pas pour rabâcher les mêmes conneries.

« - Nous devons en informer Jax.

- Tu trouves pas qu'il a assez d'emmerdes comme ça? Et puis, de toute façon, il est à Belfast : tu veux qu'il fasse quoi depuis l'autre bout de la planète? »

La gamine, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, n'hésite pas a recadrer Kozik. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Tig. Et encore une fois, elle est la voix de la raison.

« - On doit gérer ça... »

Le biker de Tacoma garde les yeux rivés sur la brunette, de l'autre coté de la table, comme s'il la défiait de répondre à ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

« - On doit contacter Alvarez, et le faire jouer avec nous. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il pourrait nous donner des infos sur Salazar. Il sait même, peut être, où il garde les filles... »

Oulah! On se calme mec! Les Mayans, c'est pas le bisounours! D'ailleurs, je le fais remarquer. Il ne faut pas se laisser endormir : la trêve n'est là que pour les apparences. Il nous fallait un moyen de faire plier Oswald, et une poignée de main entre Clay et Alvarez ne signifie pas grand chose dans notre monde.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autres? Descendre Alvarez? Déclencher une guerre? C'est notre seule chance!

- Et s'il refuse? Il pourrait refuser. Après, on aura plus le choix, ou les filles mourront.

- Alvarez est un gars intelligent, mec. Il a une famille. Il comprendra! »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour : c'est pas vrai ces deux là! On a autre chose a gérer que vos prises de becs incessantes! Tara et sa patronne sont retenues par ce taré de Salazar : où est la priorité? On se le demande.

« - Kozik n'a pas tort! »

Nouveau silence, et tout les yeux se tournent vers Léna.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on a comme autres solutions, de toute façon? »

Quelques secondes encore, le bruits de nos respirations est la seule chose que l'on entend. L'idée de Kozik est la seule que nous ayons et surement la seule valable. Mais si elle rate, alors nous n'aurons plus le choix.

« - Tu ferai mieux d'avoir raison! »

* * *

><p>Salazar, a bien joué son coup : en plus de ses demandes, il nous a même fourni l'adresse d'Alvarez, et l'emplacement du coffre. C'est presque s'il ne nous a pas fléché la route.<p>

Je râle, je râle, mais moi, je suis restée bien tranquillement au garage pendant que les autres sont partis gérer la merde. Ce serai plutôt à eux de râler, non? Je les ai lâchement abandonné, comme me l'a ironiquement fait remarquer Tig. Plus sérieusement, je ne me voyais pas débarquer, armée, aux cotés de trois Sons, chez le président des Mayans. Ça ne le fait pas : il faut au moins que les hommes restent crédibles dans leur rôle.

Du coup, moi, je me suis confortablement installé dans le bureau, et je m'accroche désespérément au téléphone, espérant ainsi obtenir une information sur le lieu où sont retenues Tara et sa patronne. Mais, évidemment, ça ne donne rien... personne ne semble connaître d'autres adresses à ce connard de Mexicain. Quand la poisse nous tient!

J'espère vraiment que ça va aller pour eux.

* * *

><p>On a suivit les indications de Salazar, indications d'ailleurs très détaillées : a croire qu'on est tellement con, que l'on risquait de se perdre. Bref, les prospects restent dans le van, tandis que Piney, Kozik et moi, on entre dans le jardin d'Alvarez. Merde, j'aurai pensé qu'il vivait dans une super baraque, pas dans un taudis. Les mexicains n'ont aucun goût!<p>

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, il débarque ; un bébé dans les bras.

« - Alvarez, on doit te parler! »

Et une arme aussi. Il perd pas le nord!

« - Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici?

- Merde! »

Le First Nine et moi dégainons aussitôt. Vous n'avez honnêtement pas cru que j'allais venir les mains dans les poches?

« - Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici?

- Non! Non! Non!

- On doit juste... »

Une nana sort de la maison, un fusil a pompe dans les mains : la nana d'Alvarez.

« - Lâchez vos armes! »

Kozik, je vais le tuer! Je crois que c'est assez clair ; si on s'en sort, je le détruis! Me faire braquer par une femme, non mais je rêve. Quelle humiliation! Et une mexicaine en plus. Sale connard de blond décoloré! Si on avait choisit ma tactique, on en serai pas là : une balle dans la tête à chacun et puis c'était réglé!

« - Attendez, attendez! Bordel, attendez une minute!.. passons à travers ça. »

* * *

><p>Et puis merde! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous a sortir leurs armes aussi rapidement? On peut pas discuter tranquillement sans pointer une arme sur la tête d'un autre?<p>

Bon, d'accord, en y réfléchissant, c'était prévisible : Tig est un con, et Alvarez aussi. Résultat, si je veux pas me faire tailler en pièce, j'ai plus qu'a trouver une solution.

« - On veut juste te parler, ok? C'est une visite amicale. »

Je range mon glock et fais signe aux deux autres Sons d'en faire de même. D'ailleurs, j'aurai jamais cru que le Sergent d'arme m'écouterai aussi bien. Pour Piney, c'est une peu plus compliqué : nous mettrons ça sur le compte de la vieillesse. Il est un peu dur de la feuille!

« - Alvarez, il dit vrai : on vient en paix. »

Les secondes qui suivent sont trop longues. J'ai même cru voir ma vie défilé devant mes yeux tellement la suite était incertaine. Et, en y repensant, ma vie était super naze, j'aimerai bien l'arranger un peu encore. Pas mourir stupidement, quoi!

Finalement, il tend la gamine, dans ses bras, à sa régulière, qui rentre. Pour autant, il ne baisse pas son arme.

« - Comment vous avez eu mon adresse?

- On l'a eu par Salazar, mec. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait? »

Tig a l'air en verve, autant le laisser parler.

* * *

><p>« - Il a kidnappé la régulière de Jax, et une femme travaillant avec elle.<p>

- Vous êtes sérieux? »

Bah non connard, on est la pour te faire une blague : poisson d'Avril! Non mais franchement, j'ai la tronche d'un mec qui plaisante souvent?

« - D'ailleurs, il a une liste de demandes très intéressantes.

- Salazar voulait qu'on vienne ici, te tue, et après, qu'on prenne les 250 000 cachés dans ton coffre. »

Le mec se marre. Je déteste ça : qu'est ce que j'ai encore dis de drôle?

« - Vous savez ce que j'ai dans mon coffre? Deux vieilles montres, ma police d'assurance, et la dent de mon bébé. Vous pouvez vérifier. »

Putain de merde. Il nous a pris pour des cons. Faut avouer un truc : heureusement qu'on a suivi l'idée de Kozik, je dois bien le reconnaître. Si on ne l'avait pas fait, on aurai déclenché une guerre pour rien.

Mais du coup, on a un autre soucis : on fait quoi maintenant? Hein la blonde avec des super idées? Improvise, mec!

* * *

><p>« - On va trouver l'argent ailleurs! »<p>

C'est la seule idée cohérente qui me vient à l'esprit. En même temps, s'il n'a pas la tune, va bien falloir quelle vienne d'ailleurs! Et puis par sûr qu'il nous aurai laissé la lui emprunter de toute façon : dans tout les cas, on aurai été obligé de chercher les billets de la rançon.

« - On veut juste que tu fasses le mort jusqu'à ce qu'on récupère Tara.

- Pardon?

- Juste … balance ça dans la rue mec! Ça va revenir jusqu'à Salazar, et on gagnera du temps.

- Vous savez ce qui arrivera à mes affaires si on me croit mort? »

C'est clair! Je comprends tout à fait. Se faire passer pour mort, c'est perdre le contrôle. Se faire doubler, perdre son crew, son argent.

« - Marcus, on a besoin de 24heures. Après, tu peux renaitre, et tout ces dingues vont avoir un sinistre respect pour tout ça, tu sais? »

Alvarez se marre à moitié. Non, en fait, il jubile. Il nous tient, parce qu'on a besoin de son aide, et qu'on est prêt à tout pour ça. On pourrait mettre un genou à terre qu'on n'en serai pas moins humilier. Vie de merde!

« - Vous venez jusque chez moi, sortez des armes, et faites des demandes. Vous avez une idée de ce que je peux vous faire?

- C'était stupide de venir! On le sait. Mais Jax a déjà perdu son fils. Et l'idée qu'il puisse perdre la femme qu'il aime, on ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Écoute, je suis désolé qu'on ai énervé ta famille, mais on est désespérés! »

* * *

><p>« - C'était stupide de venir! On le sait. Mais Jax a déjà perdu son fils. Et l'idée qu'il puisse perdre la femme qu'il aime, on ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Écoute, je suis désolé qu'on ai énervé ta famille, mais on est désespérés! Tu es le seul moyen de sauver ces femmes! On te compensera de tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il te plait »<p>

Waouh! Si c'était le bon moment, j'en applaudirais presque Kozik pour ses dons de comédiens. C'est qu'il m'a presque fait verser une larme ce con! Il est tellement convaincant que, lorsque Alvarez se tourne vers sa régulière, celle-ci acquiesce. Même elle s'y est laissée prendre, c'est vous dire!

« - D'accord. Je vais faire le mort 24 heures, c'est tout.

- Merci.

- Mais si vous revenez ici, trêve ou non, je vous tuerai tous. »

T'inquiètes, vu l'accueil, on reviendra pas!

* * *

><p>Je sursaute en entendant une porte claquer. Et il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits : je suis dans le bureau, allongée sur le canapé. Dehors, la voix de Tig se fait entendre, tandis qu'une autre porte claque : le van. En face de moi, la pendule indique presque 17 heures. Merde, je me suis endormie!<p>

Je me lève un peu trop précipitamment. Un haut le cœur me prend, et je tangue dangereusement jusqu'à trouver un mur pour m'appuyer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Remettre en place le masque de la fille qui a bossé comme une malade mais qui est désolée de ne rien avoir trouvé et …

« - J'espère que t'as de bonnes nouvelles, miss? »

Le Sergent d'arme s'arrête net sur le seuil de la porte avant de se mettre a ricaner.

« - T'as la marque de l'accoudoir sur la joue.

- Prise la main dans le sac.

- J'espère que t'as pas fait de rêve cochon?! »

Je soupire et secouant la tête.

« - T'es désespérant. »

Je fais les quelques pas qui me sépare de l'extérieur et vais m'assoir sur la Dyna de mon frère ; Tig me suis de près, et viens se poser à coté de moi.

« - Si je dis à Hap que tu as osé poser ton cul sur sa bécane, il va te couper en petits morceaux et te filé a bouffer aux coyotes du Nevada.

- Même pas peur!

- On parie? »

Je lui tends la main, mais, au lieu de répondre à mon geste, il glisse son bras gauche dans mon dos et sa main vient se caler contre ma hanche.

« - Et pour ça, il me fera quoi?

- Pour ça? »

A mon tour, je glisse mon bras droit dans le dos de mon voisin, adoptant les mêmes gestes et la même position que lui.

« - J'en parlerai plutôt à Juice...

- Alors j'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire avec cet attardé! »

Je souris tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule : s'il savait! Juice a déjà rembarré Chibs, son mentor et ami, alors je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il serai capable contre un mec comme Tig, dans la situation actuelle. C'est une question que je devrai lui poser, afin d'éviter toute bavure. Ou peut être pour le provoquer. J'avoue, je suis un peu fleur bleue sur les bords en ce moment, mais un prince qui combat le dragon pour sa belle, ça a de quoi faire fondre n'importe quelle fille... même moi!

« - Comment ça c'est passé avec les Mayans? »

* * *

><p>Nous avons ensuite dû attendre qu'Alvarez nous recontacte : une attente interminable que nous avons limité grâce à l'alcool. Nous n'avions pas vraiment la tête a faire tourner le garage. Sauf en ce qui concerne Léna, évidemment. Elle, on ne l'a pas vu de la fin d'après midi. Chacun évacue ses angoisses à ça façon, et pour elle, c'est plutôt solitude, et overdose de boulot. A ce que nous a dit Dog avant de rentrer chez lui, la miss a carrément carburé et a fini les deux bécanes qu'elle avait a faire. Au moins un point positif dans cette journée de merde!<p>

Ce connard de Mayans n'a appelé qu'après 22heures, pour nous annoncé qu'il avait pris ses dispositions : nous avons désormais plus beaucoup de temps pour régler le problème Salazar. Nous n'avons donc pas perdu une minutes. J'ai appelé cet enfoiré de Calaveras, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps a décrocher!

« - C'est fait! On a tué Alvarez, et on a les 250.000.

- J'ai besoin d'une confirmation. »

Connard! Comme si tu pouvais pas nous croire sur parole! Heureusement que Marcus Alvarez va se terrer comme il faut et que les rumeurs circulent vite, sinon, on serai cramé.

De mon coté, je demande aussi une confirmation : je veux être sûr qu'il n'a pas déjà descendu Tara, et je demande donc a lui parler. Je m'attendais a ce qu'il me dise d'aller me faire foutre, mais non. Ce type est vraiment bizarre.

« _- Allo?_

- Ça va, chérie? »

Kozik me fait les gros yeux et je suis certain que c'est parce que j'ai appelé Tara, chérie. En même temps, il voulait que je dise quoi? La régulière de Jax s'est faite kidnapper, je peux bien balancer quelques mots gentils sans que ça paraisse suspect, non? C'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà imaginé dans mon lit...

« _- Ouais, on va bien._

- Ok, on va te ramener à la maison. Je te le promet. »

La voix de Tara est différente : mon interlocutrice a l'air essoufflé. J'espère que cet enculé ne l'a pas touché! J'aimerai lui demander ce qu'elle a, mais je n'en ai pas le temps car Salazar reprend le téléphone.

« - Je vais rappeler pour arranger une rencontre : si tu mens, elle est morte. »

Puis la tonalité.

* * *

><p>« - Et maintenant, on doit trouver 250.000 avant demain soir. »<p>

Tig finit sa bière en une gorgée tandis que je me mets à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de trouver cet argent. C'est à ce moment là que nous nous apercevons de la présence de la sœur d'Happy. Elle est adossée au mur, près de la porte de la réserve, mais si nous ne l'avons pas vu plus tôt, c'est que nous sommes dos à elle.

« - Facile! Je me balade en permanence avec cette somme sur moi! Pas vous?

- C'est pas drôle. »

Elle sourit au Sergent d'arme alors qu'elle vient se poser entre lui et moi ; elle attrape même la bouteille de bière qu'il vient de finir, et la fait rouler entre ses paumes alors qu'elle nous parle.

« - Pas drôle, certes, mais véridique. Ce que vous venez de faire n'est pas la chose la plus réfléchie au monde. Demander à Alvarez de faire le mort, et surtout le convaincre de le faire, ça, c'était intelligent, et sacrément culotté. »

Une pointe de fierté apparaît dans les yeux de Kozik : le gars est sacrément content de son idée, et qu'elle ai pu marcher. Mais tout ça disparaît bien vite lorsqu'elle balance la suite.

« - Mais appeler Salazar et lui dire que vous avez le pognon, alors que c'est pas vrai, ça, c'est de l'inconscience. Vous jouez avec la vie de Tara. »

Pour le coup, piqué au vif, le biker de Tacoma ne va pas s'empêcher de répondre, sous le regard amusé de Tig. S'il pouvait, je suis sûr qu'il parierai sur la victoire de Léna, au détriment d'un de ses frères, et ennemi juré! Quand à moi, au centre, vieux First Nine de ma condition, je ne dis rien et m'appliquerai à faire l'arbitre car la suite promet d'être explosive.

« - Tu débarques et nous fait la morale, mais tu en as une solution, toi? »

Léna sourit, de ce genre de sourire malsain qu'a son frère parfois, et qui fait flipper. Elle me contourne pour s'approcher de Kozik, et ne s'arrête qu'a quelques centimètres de lui.

* * *

><p>« - Tu débarques et nous fait la morale, mais tu en as une solution toi? »<p>

La soirée était déjà tendue, et un rien aurai pu la faire déraper. La réplique de Léna, et le sourire amusé de Tig, son ange gardien attitré ces derniers temps, m'ont fait bondir. Je n'aurai pas dû répliquer : après tout, ce n'est qu'une femme dans ce club, rien de plus, et elle n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire, mais j'ai craqué. Il fallait que j'évacue ma frustration, et c'est sur elle que c'est tombé.

Pourtant, quand elle s'est approché de moi, un sourire digne d'Happy collé au visage, et qu'elle s'est mise à me parler tout bas, je n'ai pu réprimer des frissons de malaise.

« - En effet, j'avais une solution. Mais vu comment tu viens de me parler, autant te dire tout de suite que tu peux aller te faire mettre bien profondément, avant de connaître mon idée. Et estime toi heureux si Happy ne te réduit pas en cendre lorsqu'il rentrera. »

Le silence s'est ensuite abattu sur le clubhouse, et nos regards se sont affrontés quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne trace sa route vers l'extérieur, la tête haute.

Pour ma part, j'ai fait signe à Chucky de me filer la bouteille de vodka qui trainait un peu plus loin, histoire de trouver un peu de réconfort.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps pour que des pas se fassent entendre et que la carcasse du Sergent d'arme n'apparaisse sous le rideau de fer du garage. Il est bien le seul que je voulais voir, et le seul dont je savais qu'il viendrai. Quitte à me faire passer un savon, autant que ce soit par lui.<p>

Assise sur l'un des établis, j'attends que Tig slalome entre les outils que j'ai balancé à terre pour me faire de la place. Contre tout attente, c'est face à moi, qu'il vient se mettre, adossé au capot d'une voiture. Que l'affrontement commence!

« - J'ai déconné Tig. J'aurai pas dû ouvrir ma bouche... encore.

- Ça, tu l'as dit. Kozik a guère apprécié. Même si moi, je dois avouer que j'ai adoré te voir le rembarrer. »

Son air détaché et enjoué se veut rassurant, mais moi, j'ai plutôt envie de me faire toute petite. Quand il rentrera, Hap va m'anéantir! Et les excuses que je pourrais me trouver, ou l'aide que Tig pourrait m'apporter ne suffiront pas.

J'inspire une grande goulée d'air avec quelques difficultés, et ramène mes jambes contre mon torse. Ma prochaine question, je la connais déjà, et mon vis-à-vis doit également s'en douter. Pourtant, rien qu'à l'idée de la réponse qui me sera faite, j'en ai des nausées.

« - Je vais avoir des problèmes?

- Seulement si l'un de nous le dit à Clay. Ou a ton frère. »

Son sourire est sans équivoque : lui ne dira rien, et surement que les deux autres Sons ne diront rien non plus. Malgré tout, cette altercation s'ébruitera ; ici, les murs ont des oreilles. Et les mauvaises personnes l'apprendront. Je vous laisse deviner la suite en ce qui concerne mon frère. J'en tremble par avance.

« - Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, et que tu veux t'impliquer pour aider Tara, mais Kozik respecte les règles de SAMCRO. Règles que tu ne respectes pas depuis que tu es arrivée.

- Tu parles du fait que je mets un peu trop mon nez dans vos affaires?

- Tu as tout compris. »

Je soupire en raffermissant la prise sur mes genoux. Ma mine déconfite doit d'ailleurs faire pitié au Sergent qui quitte sa position de juge, face à moi, pour celle de complice, à coté de moi.

« - On laisse couler parce que tu es la frangine d'Happy, et qu'il te remet en place s'il le faut. Du coup, tu as pris une place qui n'existait pas avant, et qui n'aurai jamais du exister. Les femmes ne font pas parti officiellement du club, elles ne sont pas censées savoir ce qu'on trafique, même si ta relation avec Hap induit forcément qu'il te tienne au jus. Il faut que tu intègres que Kozik ne voit pas ta présence ici, comme je la vois, ou comme Jax, la voit.

- Alors quoi? Je dois fermer ma gueule et dire Amen?

- C'est ce que tu devrais faire, oui. »

Ouais, fallait bien s'en douter : je n'ai pas la place, ni l'influence d'une Gemma. On m'a laissé m'amuser, mais en échange, je ne devais pas faire de vague. Chose impossible pour moi. Je me crispe en imaginant à quoi ressemblerai ma vie à Charming si je devenais la parfaite petite nana qu'attend SAMCRO : une crow-eater de bas étage, une régulière soumise ou une femme manipulatrice mais restant toujours dans l'ombre des hommes. Hap ne m'a jamais appris a fermer ma gueule, comme s'il savait qu'en m'inculquant ça, je ne pourrai jamais rester à Charming. Comme s'il voulait définitivement nous séparer : les Sons et moi. Ce fut sa pire erreur : croire que les deux part de lui ne se rencontrerai jamais.

« - Je peux pas. C'est pas moi, et c'est pas comme ça qu'Happy m'a appris a être!

- Je m'en doute. Il n'aurai jamais posé son dévolu sur une mauviette! »

Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et m'attire à lui pour un câlin que j'accepte volontiers : mon frère me manque et c'est le genre de discussion que j'aurai pu avoir avec lui. Alors, pour l'instant, le Sergent d'arme fera illusion.

« - Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes a te tempérer, princesse. Crois moi, pour l'instant, on te protège, mais si tu dois officialiser avec cet espèce d'attardé qui te sert de plan cul, ta présence n'aura plus la même signification. Tu auras un autre rang au sein du club, et d'autres fonctions. Et si tu l'ouvres trop, alors tu ne sera plus la seule à en payer les conséquences : Juice aussi aura des problèmes. »

Je ferme les yeux, et soupire une fois encore. Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué avec les Sons? Pourquoi une femme ne peut-elle pas être libre de faire ce qu'elle veut ici? Je déteste ces règles qui vont m'obliger à changer. Car oui, je vais être obligé de changer si je veux rester, que ce soit aux cotés de mon frère, ou pour devenir une régulière. Fermer ma gueule devant les autres pour seulement laisser éclater ma colère, une fois la porte d'une maison refermée derrière moi. Or, ça, je ne le veux pas. Si Hap et moi sommes si proche, c'est parce que je ne suis pas une fille effacée qui se laisse marcher dessus ; il aime ma façon de le rembarrer, et nos échanges musclés quand il le faut. Et si Juice m'a remarqué, ce n'est pas que grâce à mon décolleté et mon déhanché... du moins, c'est ce que j'aime me dire! Mais surtout, si je leur ai offert mon cœur, c'est parce qu'ils m'ont accepté tel que je suis : une râleuse, colérique et rentre dedans.

* * *

><p>« - J'ai pas envie que les choses changent, Tig. »<p>

Sa voix, faible et légèrement éraillée me brise le cœur : c'est la seconde fois que Léna se livre à moi, et à chaque fois, ce n'est que son coté le plus sombre qui m'est révélé.

En même temps, c'est aussi de ma faute car c'est moi qui ai engagé cette discussion, et qui l'ai emmené là où nous en sommes. Ça me paraissait nécessaire de le lui dire avant qu'un autre ne s'en charge, et ne le fasse d'une mauvaise façon. La frangine d'Happy, malgré ses airs de fille fière et de dure à cuire, n'est en fait qu'une gamine à fleur de peau, qui part au quart de tour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée par ce même discours, prononcé de façon plus dur. Je crois qu'elle ne nous aurai jamais pardonné, et l'Unholy One non plus, d'ailleurs.

« - Je m'en doute, et ce ne sera pas facile de le faire. Mais si tu t'y refuses, beaucoup d'entre nous seront malheureux, car ta seule option sera de partir. »

Je resserre mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger ou de me fausser compagnie. Et je poursuis.

« - Pense à ton frère, sweetheart. Sans toi à ses cotés, je me demande ce qu'il deviendra.

- Tu exagères un peu.

- Non. Happy a beaucoup changé depuis ton arrivée, jusqu'à vouloir réintégrer le Redwood Original pour être en permanence avec toi. Crois moi, c'est pas le genre de chose qu'il fait d'habitude, et surtout pas pour une nana... Et puis, si ça te suffit pas, fais le pour cet attardé de portoricain! Et pour Chibs et moi, aussi. J'ai dû mal à me rappeler à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant que tu ne débarques. C'est fou, non? »

Son rire me parvient alors qu'elle ne bouge pas, toujours blotti contre mon épaule.

« - Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir un tel rôle! Un vrai destin à la Wonder Woman!

- Et t'es tout aussi sexy! »

Elle se redresse et j'intercepte son poing avant qu'il ne heurte mon torse. Elle a repris du poil de la bête, et ça me fais plaisir. Je n'aime pas voir cette sale gamine triste. Je crois que, moi aussi, comme Chibs, j'ai fini par placer l'amour pour mes filles en Léna. Ça ne plairai surement pas à son frère, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux? La relation que nous avons, j'aurai aimé l'avoir avec l'une de mes jumelles. J'aurai aimé être proche d'elles pour avoir ce genre de discussion au fond d'un garage, en pleine nuit. J'aurai aimé pouvoir les voir grandir, évoluer et peut être, même, s'enticher d'un de mes frères d'arme. J'envie réellement Hap pour ce qu'il a désormais, et que je n'aurai jamais. Je crois qu'on l'envie tous un peu, d'ailleurs, pour avoir trouver une personne en qui il peut avoir une confiance absolue, et qui ne le jugera jamais ; c'est au delà d'une régulière, mais aussi plus que ce qui nous lie entre membre du club.

J'adresse un dernier sourire à la petite brunette à mes cotés avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« - Allez, va te coucher : demain sera une dure journée. »

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p> 


	45. L'adieu aux traitre part 2

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui liront ce chapitre : NON cette fic n'est pas abandonné mais avec le taff, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire... J'ai toujours autant d'idées, je sais où je veux aller et la nouvelle saison de SOA me redonne de la motivation. Alors oui, la suite arrivera mais je ne sais pas quand! En tout cas, une chose est sûre : la patience est mère de toute les vertue (et moi je n'en ai aucune de patience!)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>« - Bonjour. »<p>

Je sursaute de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on me réveille. Je ne connais pas l'heure, et j'ai dû mal à me rappeler où je suis. Mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes : face à moi, le prêtre Kellan Ashby, se dresse de toute sa hauteur, me rappelant à la difficile réalité..

« - Quelle heure est-il?

- Presque midi. »

Je me passe la main sur le visage, pensant que cela atténuera mon mal de crâne. Inutile, évidemment. On n'a pas lésiné sur l'alcool hier soir, pour oublier, et les effets s'en font ressentir ce matin. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, et j'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus à l'écoute possible. Si l'un des pontes de l'IRA débarque jusqu'ici pour me parler, c'est que le message doit être important.

« - J'imagine que vous êtes au courant.

- Oui. Mes condoléances pour Patrick. »

Tes condoléances? Il en faudra bien plus à Chibs pour s'en remettre. Et il en faudra bien plus au club pour pardonner cet écart. Si Jimmy veut la guerre, il l'aura.

« - Jimmy a tué cinq membre du club, et votre frère. Cette explosion était dirigée contre SAMCRO.

- La cupidité lui a fait franchir certaines limites. Cette trahison montre qu'il devient arrogant.

- Je dois savoir où trouver Jimmy. »

D'un mouvement de tête, le Père Ashby fait évacuer la pièce : ces irlandais sont de bons chiens bien dressés.

« - On va faire en sorte que cela arrive. Mais d'abord, nous devons prouver que Jimmy a bien fait sauter le camion. »

C'est quoi le délire? Pourquoi on doit prouver la culpabilité de Jimmy? Elle n'a pas l'air assez évidente, vu d'ici?

« - Pourquoi?

- Notre conversation de la dernière fois. Quand je montrerai au conseil la preuve que Jimmy a bien saboté la cargaison, tuant deux de nos hommes, la mission que je vous ai confié ne sera plus a faire sous couverture. Vous le ferez avec le soutien complet de l'Armée.

- Et pour mon fils?

- Avec Jimmy hors des affaires, ton fils sera rendu à sa famille. »

Super! Plus on avance, plus on nous rajoute des conditions. Et, nous, au centre, on a pas le choix car nous sommes en Irlande, que nous avons fait le déplacement et que, si rien n'est fait, je ne retrouverai jamais Abel.

« - Tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un qui travaille pour Jimmy. Rapidement.

- J'ai mon idée. »

Liam O'Neill.

« - Une fois que tu as trouvé le bon, appelle Sean. Vous verrez qu'il est plein de ressources. »

J'en doute pas! Vu la sale gueule qu'il se paye, j'espère que c'est pas juste pour le fun et qu'il s'en sert aussi pour faire peur!

* * *

><p>« - Kellan a besoin qu'on prouve que c'est Jimmy qui a fait explosé le camion. »<p>

A la place du déjeuner familial, on s'est organisé une petite réunion. C'est toujours aussi familial, mais c'est bien plus tendu. Quoique, quand c'est ma mère qui organise, c'est pas mal non plus!..

« - Et pour Abel?

- Même promesse. On a Jimmy, on a Abel. »

Fallait pas s'attendre à un changement. En tout cas, moi, je m'y attendais pas, contrairement à ma mère, apparemment.

« - Donc on commence avec O'Neill?

- Ouais. Lui et les mecs de Jimmy étaient les seuls à ne pas être dans la grange.

- N'importe quelle télécommande pourrait couvrir cette distance. Ça peut être lui. »

Si Ope le dit.. C'est le mieux placer pour le savoir : notre cher artificier!

« - O'Neill est leur officier. Si on le dénonce comme une taupe, on condamne à peu près tout le chapitre.

- Peut être que c'est l'heure d'y voir plus clair?

- Et comment on sait que Jimmy n'en a pas converti d'autres? »

* * *

><p>« - Parce que mes gars sont loyaux envers le MC! »<p>

Putain de merde! Ce vieil Irlandais m'a collé une sacré crise cardiaque! Dejà que mon coeur n'est pas au top! Heureusement que Tara m'a filé un stock de médoc. En plus, s'il se met a écouter aux portes, ça ne va pas arranger nos affaires. Bonjour la discrétion!

« - Et tu avais raison pour O'Neill. Son coté Irlandais est devenu plus important que le patch.

- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit!

- Parce que j'aime accorder à mes hommes le bénéfice du doute, Clay. »

Mon homme s'emporte, mais, d'un coté, je peux comprendre la réaction de McGee : Clay, non plus, ne donne pas ses hommes sur de simples soupçons.

« - Mais après hier, il n'y a plus de doute. Il est parti. Son casier est vide. Il doit être avec Jimmy.

- Le fils de Pute! »

La réaction de Chibs ne peux que me faire sourire : lui qui hait Jimmy voit le premier club qui l'a accueillit se faire démolir par ce briseur de famille. Et puis il y a autre chose : la rage envers les Irlandais, celle qui nous permettra de retrouver Abel et de rentrer plus rapidement, ressurgit.

« - Écoutez... Je vais m'occuper d'O'Neill. SAMBEL va prendre soin du traitre. Mais on doit aller à Newry, et mettre une balle dans la tête de Jimmy.

- Non! Le seul moyen de récupérer mon fils, c'est de trouver O'Neill, et de lui faire avouer la vérité. »

Tout les regards se tournent vers le président du chapitre de Belfast : de sa réaction, de ses yeux naitront la vérité. Sa réponse pourra nous éclairer sur sa loyauté. Mais s'il nous ment...

« - Ok, bien. Nous sommes donc à la recherche de la vérité. »

* * *

><p>J'ai décidé d'accompagner les hommes pour leur première étape : lorsque l'on cherche un homme qui se terre, on commence par creuser auprès de sa régulière. C'est une façon de faire universelle, et c'est encore plus vrai dans le monde des bikers. Les femmes ne sont jamais bien loin, elles savent tout, mais elles se taisent. En ce qui concerne, cette pute de Cherry, elle finira par nous dire ce qu'elle sait : c'est une faible fille qui crache le morceau quand on la secoue un peu trop. Elle l'a déjà démontré à Charming, j'ai guère de doute sur le fait qu'elle le fera ici.<p>

Le trio de blonde, j'entends par la Cherry, Maureen et sa fille, se trouvent dans le magasin. La première est derrière la caisse.

« - On doit trouver O'Neill.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

L'ancienne nana de Kip semble interloquée, et presque apeurée devant notre arrivé. Il faut dire que tout SAMCRO a fait le déplacement. Ainsi que McGee.

« - Liam a des problèmes, Cherry.

- Ton mec est responsable pour l'explosion d'hier.

- Non! Liam aime le club. »

Le déni : la plus probable des réactions! Toute régulière commence par ça pour protéger son homme. L'amour pour le club, voilà ce qui devrait faire plier les autres membres. Mais ici, l'affaire est trop importante pour que l'on puisse croire ou même entendre les jérémiades d'une fille comme Cherry.

« - On doit juste le retrouver pour connaître la vérité.

- Je sais ce que ça signifie. Vous allez le tuer? »

C'est qu'elle se défend cette putain? Et elle est arrogante en plus de ça.

« - Il aura son mot à dire. »

Maureen, qui s'est rapprochée, tente elle aussi de la faire céder. Le bon contre le mauvais, la brutalité des hommes contre la douceur des femmes, pour que Cherry nous dise ce qu'elle sait. Pourtant, je doute que cette stratégie ne fonctionne.

« - Dis leur juste ce que tu sais, sweetheart.

- Je ne sais rien du tout! Il n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière et il n'a pas appelé.

- Il a une famille? Quelque part où se cacher? »

Encore une réponse évidente. Mais merde, les gars! Jax, Clay, elle vous ment! Collez lui une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place! Je suis certaine que ses souvenirs seront plus clairs après ça!

« - Non. Je veux dire, le club est sa seule famille. Désolée, je n'ai aucune idée... »

Elle ment! Ça se sent comme une merde collé sous une semelle! Elle est trop agitée pour nous dire la vérité ; elle fuit nos regards.

Son manège me met hors de moi. Pourtant, je laisse les hommes partir, sans rien dire. Trinity se dirige vers la porte du magasin, pour ouvrir, lorsque je l'arrête. Le seul moyen de la faire parler désormais, c'est de la prendre entre quatre yeux, et de la faire plier. En face à face, entre femmes. Plus question de gentillesses.

« - Tu as su ce qui est arrivé à Half-Sack?

- Oui.

- Et tu sais qu'O'Neill a un lien avec tout ça, n'est ce pas? »

Bien sûr, elle ne me croit pas. Elle se tourne vers Maureen, pour savoir si je mens. Elle l'espère, du moins.

« - Non, elle a raison. Cammy et Liam. Tous sous l'autorité de Jimmy. »

La régulière de McGee entre dans mon jeu ; tant mieux. Cherry va craquer!

« - Tu sais, Liam était au courant que ton mec a pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

- Et protéger cet homme te rend tout aussi coupable.

- Je... Non, je... »

Et maintenant, le coup de grâce.

« - O'neill ne fait plus parti du MC. Il s'est retourné contre ses frères et il a abusé de toi.

- Dis leur juste ce que tu sais, Cher. »

Elle soupire, baisse le regard. J'en étais sûre! Cette petite garce sait des choses!

« - La semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé beaucoup d'argent dans sa poche, donc ça m'a rendu curieuse. J'ai fouillé ses affaires, et j'ai trouvé deux relevés de banque, avec beaucoup d'argent, et un contrat pour un espèce de loft sur les docks. Donc il est peut être là-bas... »

Sans prévenir, Maureen attrape Cherry par la gorge se met à l'étrangler, la poussant contre l'un des étalage ; si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je m'en serai chargé moi-même.

« - Ne mens jamais au club! Tu m'as compris? »

Et les cris de sa fille ne lui font pas lâcher prise. Elle veut obtenir le respect de la part de cette ancienne pute du Nevada, et elle l'aura. C'est comme ça que les First Old Lady maintienne l'équilibre d'un club. Respect et soumission sont les maitres mots.

« - Maman! »

Finalement, la régulière de McGee va relâcher la menteuse et ordonner à Trinity de prévenir le club.

* * *

><p>A nous de jouer maintenant!<p>

Les femmes ont bien joué leur rôle, et je ne doute pas que ma mère a usé de toutes ses qualités pour obtenir les informations, au dépend de Cherry, bien entendu. Quand à Maureen, je la vois mal rester en arrière. J'ai l'impression tenace que les deux sont en compétitions ; elles s'observent de loin et s'envoient des piques, sans pour autant laisser éclater leurs colères. C'est fugace, mais je suis certain de ne pas me tromper : ma mère me cache quelque chose. Enfin, ce sont ses affaires. Moi, j'ai d'autres chats a fouetter.

Le prochain s'appelle d'ailleurs Liam O'Neill. Et il se trouve sur les docks.

* * *

><p>A peine arrivés, Ryan prend les commandes. Ce mec est un brave gars : peut être le seul en qui nous pouvons placer notre confiance. Et j'espère ne pas me tromper en disant cela.<p>

Quand à McGee, il reste en arrière, prétextant auprès de Bobby ne pas se sentir bien. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher : nous sommes entrain de démanteler une partie de SAMBEL, et nous ne sommes pas encore sûr de l'intégrité du First Nine. La seule chose que nous devons garder à l'esprit, pour le moment, c'est les aveux du VP de Belfast.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du traitre... en cherchant le fameux loft, le bruit d'une bécane se fait entendre. Et Jax ne se fait pas prier pour se jeter sur le mec qui est dessus. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas planté et que c'est bien O'Neill qu'il vient de coller au sol! Mon VP a un sacré problème de self contrôle ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p>La suite fut un vrai régal, en ce qui me concerne, du moins ; j'ai adoré taper sur la gueule d'O'Neill, le suspendre à un crochet et voir Casey lui ouvrir le bide. J'en aurai presque tremblé. Y'a pas à dire, les Irlandais sont un cran au dessus en ce qui concerne la torture : les mecs vivant en zone de guerre sont, en général, bien plus pointu en torture. Je devrais peut être demander à ma sœur, les meilleures zones de guerre où m'installer : elle en connait un rayon en géographie!<p>

Bref, l'important, c'est qu'on ai obtenue la preuve que nous voulions, et que tout a été enregistré.

« - Je l'ai fait! Désolé! J'avais un détonateur. J'ai attendu que les hommes de Jimmy aient fermé la grange!

- Jimmy O'Phelan t'as donné l'ordre de faire exploser la cargaison et de tuer les hommes de l'Armée?

- Jimmy a tout mis en place! Je l'ai fait exploser!.. On en a pas parlé à McGee. Il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas. »

On en a même appris plus que l'on aurai voulu. Et c'est Clay qui s'est chargé de faire cracher le morceau concernant les autres traitres au sein de SAMBEL.

« - McGee travaille pour Jimmy? »

O'Neill, toujours suspendu par les bras acquiesce doucement, le regard apeuré. Ce mec n'a même pas les couilles d'assumer ses actes. C'est fou d'être autant une couille molle!

« - Personne. Juste nous. »

Notre prés en a rajouté une couche, espérant savoir la vérité, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. Ce pourri d'irlandais est à point depuis un certain temps et s'il avait fallu déballer, il l'aurai déjà fait. McGee et lui sont les deux seuls à s'être retourné. Se sont les seuls a être à la solde de Jimmy, et c'est bien suffisant.

* * *

><p>C'est Jax qui a fini le boulot concernant O'Neill ; si on avait attendu Casey, ce sadique l'aurai laissé se vider de son sang sur le sol. Mon Jackie Boy est plus sympa et sensible. Ou alors il avait vraiment la haine. Je ne saurai pas dire laquelle des deux solutions est la bonne car son âme s'est assombrit ces derniers jours : je n'arrive plus à lire en lui comme je pouvais le faire avant. J'ai beau me dire que la merde brassée en Irlande en est la cause, et qu'une fois de retour au bercail, tout s'effacera, cela ne me rassure guère plus.<p>

Yan débarque en courant dans le loft, alors qu'il cherchait McGee pour nous le livrer : ce bâtard d'O'Phelan et ses hommes sont en bas, et le prés de SAMBEL s'est fait la malle. Évidemment!

Sur l'ordre de Clay, nous verrouillons la porte et nous grimpons sur le toit par l'échelle qui se trouve dans l'appartement d'O'Neill, après avoir imbibé les lieux d'alcool.

* * *

><p>Je laisse mes hommes passer devant pour être le dernier sur les lieux. Un président, c'est comme un capitaine de navire : c'est le dernier a se jeter à l'eau, ou le premier à périr!<p>

La porte explose alors que j'atteins la dernière marche et me hisse sur le toit. Ryan et Hap sont déjà redescendus par une autre échelle, et bouclent la porte du loft par l'extérieur.

Jax me file son briquet, Bobby le cocktail molotov qu'il a entre les mains : j'enflamme le tout et le balance par la trappe.

* * *

><p>La fumée qui suit nous apporte une jolie surprise, façon striptease sortant d'un gâteau : O'Phelan apparaît, et ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que se soit moi qui lui mette la main dessus. D'ailleurs, la main, c'est un euphémisme ; disons plutôt que c'est mon poing qu'il s'est pris dans la gueule ce connard!<p>

J'étais d'ailleurs prêts à lui en remettre un lorsqu'il m'a dit un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

« - C'est le prêtre! Il se joue de toi, Jackson! Il ne va jamais te rendre ton fils!

Ça a eu l'effet de m'arrêter net, et même de douter une micro seconde : un temps de trop en fait, car le reste s'est enchainé. Et Jimmy m'a échappé.

* * *

><p>McGee est arrivé dos à Jimmy, prêts à lui tirer dessus. Deux mecs ont réussit a se sortir des flammes de l'étage inférieur : je n'ai pu que tirer dans leur direction pour les éloigner un temps soit peu. Et une fusillade a éclaté, permettant à ce connard d'Irlandais de se faire la malle.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque les balles ont commencé a pleuvoir, je me suis jeté à terre, espérant ne pas prendre une balle perdu. Je pensais répliquer, aider mes frères, mais Jimmy a essayé de m'arracher mon flingue des mains, avant de se barrer en courant, rejoignant ainsi son bras droit.<p>

J'ai su que j'allais les perdre alors je me suis lancé à leur poursuite ; la porte était verrouillée, et le temps que je fasse sauter les verrous, les deux chiens avaient eu le temps de rejoindre leur voiture. Pas la peine de gaspiller des balles dans ces circonstances : nous les aurons plus tard. Car avec ce que nous savons désormais, Jimmy O est un homme mort.

* * *

><p>Les coups de feu ont plongé l'atmosphère dans le chaos pour quelques secondes, juste le temps de descendre deux irlandais et de s'apercevoir que Bobby et Clay n'étaient plus là. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'aller les chercher loin : de l'autre coté du toit, McGee se tient dans le vide, arme en main, tandis que Clay pointe son glock sur lui.<p>

C'est fini. O'Neill a balancé et les traitres doivent juste mourir. C'est une règle universelle.

« - Dis moi juste pourquoi, Keith?

- Je me fais vieux. La vie ne m'a pas donné beaucoup pour la retraite. C'était juste une question d'argent. »

C'est uniquement pour ça que les pontes de SAMBEL nous ont lâché? Pour de l'argent? Je ne sais pas ce que les gars peuvent vivre ici, en Irlande, mais je n'arrive pas a comprendre que quelqu'un puisse en arriver là. Trahir sa famille pour de l'argent. Léna dit parfois que je ne suis qu'un mec bouffé par sa loyauté, et elle n'a peut être pas tort. C'est une chose dont je suis incapable : trahir les miens, peu importe la raison! Je n'ai aucun scrupule a tuer, a torturer, mais ça, je ne sais pas faire.

* * *

><p>J'ai su à l'instant où O'Neill nous a dit que McGee était dans le coup, que c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de faire payer sa trahison à Keith. Même si je le connais depuis 40 ans. Même si c'est l'un des First Nine. Même si c'est un ami. C'est mon rôle, mon devoir, et je ne dois surtout pas me défiler.<p>

Je range mon arme dans ma veste et grimpe sur la plateforme, près du président de SAMBEL. Je récupère son blouson sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance. Je n'aurai pas supporter devoir lui tirer une balle pour le faire obéir.

Je l'étreins et, sans réfléchir pour ne pas hésiter, le pousse du haut de l'immeuble.

C'est fini.

* * *

><p>J'ai passé un journée horrible. Je me suis emmerdé comme pas possible! Qui aurai cru que la vie monacale pouvait être aussi naze?<p>

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ça aurai pu être plus fun si j'avais eu accès à une télé ou à un ordinateur, mais j'ai abandonné quand Kerrianne m'a fait son regard de chien battu pour que je les lui laisse. Décidément, je ne peux rien refuser aux femmes. Surtout que si je l'avais fait, sûr que Chibs m'aurai découpé en rondelles. Vous voyez le genre?

Donc, rien d'intéressant à faire. Jusqu'à ce que Fiona, ne me glisse un téléphone prépayé dans les mains. « - Je suis certaine que tu seras en faire bon usage. » m'a t-elle dit. Tu m'étonnes!

Ni une ni deux, j'ai composé le numéro de Léna, sans faire attention au décalage horaire. J'espère que je ne la réveillerai pas!

* * *

><p>Après avoir éliminé les traitres de SAMBEL, nous sommes tous rentrés sans un mot, jusqu'à notre camp de base. Pas le cœur à la fête, nous nous sommes servi une bière, ou de l'alcool plus fort pour ceux qui le souhaitait et nous avons attendu. Quoi? Sur le moment, aucune idée. Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Kellan Ashby me donna rendez-vous, avec Clay, dans une baraque éloignée du centre, un taudis.<p>

Autour de la table, quatre irlandais, des pontes de l'IRA, et une bonne dizaine de garde du corps : une réunion au sommet.

« - On voulait te remercier personnellement. Les informations que tu nous a obtenu confirme les soupçons que nous avions sur Jimmy, depuis un moment. Nous savons que vous avez risqué vos vies pour les obtenir, et nous vous en sommes redevable. »

Ouais, tout ça, on le sait et on s'en fou royalement! Ce qui m'importe, c'est la suite : Jimmy et mon fils.

« - Comment on atteint Jimmy O?

- C'est désormais le problème de l'Armée. C'est un traitre. Cela doit être géré comme tel.

- Ce n'est pas le marché! »

Stop les gars, on arrête de délirer! J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, maintenant je n'attends que le retour d'ascenseur! Pouvoir attendre ce bâtard de Jimmy avec le soutient de tout le monde. Je me tourne vers le prêtre, mon seul et meilleur allié ici.

« - J'ai bien peur que ce ne le soit, Jackson. »

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais ... jusqu'à maintenant. Et ça me met hors de moi : me faire enculer ainsi par quelqu'un qui se dit proche de ma famille...! Je me lève et crache la suite, prêt a en découdre avec la force.

« - De quoi êtes vous entrain de parler? Vous avez dit que j'aurais du soutien pour descendre Jimmy!

- Calme... Pas ici. »

C'est quoi le délire? Clay aussi s'y met?

« - C'est une situation... délicate. Cela doit être géré en interne. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre ça, mon garçon. »

Je comprends quoi, moi? Que dalle, ça c'est une certitude! Gérer en interne une situation dans laquelle des personnes extérieures sont concernées? SAMCRO peut et doit veiller sur le sort de ce traitre. Nous avons prouvé que pouvions le faire, la preuve en est aujourd'hui même!

« - Jax et moi devons discuter d'autres problèmes externes. Nous ferons ça après. »

Je regarde, cet enflure d'Ashby dans les yeux, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne joue pas franc-jeu non plus. D'un coup, je comprends : il n'a pas expliqué la véritable raison de notre venu au commandement de l'IRA. Et Clay l'a lui aussi compris, un peu plus rapidement que moi, ceci dit. Peuvent-ils vraiment ignorer l'enlèvement d'Abel?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Clay et moi nous faisons presque jeté dehors. Fin de la réunion.

* * *

><p>Je suis restée caché derrière la porte pour écouter notre ange gardien au téléphone. A le voir se morfondre toute la journée, et la soirée d'avant, j'ai su qu'une part de lui lui manquait. Une femme. Et mon intuition s'est révélée bonne aux vues de ce que je peux entendre.<p>

Je me demande à quoi elle peut ressembler? Filip pourrai surement me le dire : il connait toute les putes de Charming. Pourtant, en entendant la voix de ce gamin, j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas une de leur crow-eater. On ne peut pas s'enticher à ce point d'une vulgaire blonde écervelée!

Juice raccroche et je sors de ma cachette pour venir m'assoir sur le canapé, près de lui ; son sourire béa me donne raison, encore une fois. La fille, à l'autre bout du combiné, n'est pas une nana comme les autres.

« - Je savais qu'un simple coup de fil te rendrai le plus heureux des hommes. »

Son sourire me rappelle celui de mon mari lorsque nous avons commencé a sortir ensemble : espiègle, et tellement séduisant.

« - Merci. Chibs a de la chance d'avoir une femme comme vous, dans sa vie.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai été vraiment une chance pour lui, tu sais. »

Après tout, ses cicatrices et son départ d'Irlande, tout ça est en parti de ma faute. Sans moi, Filip ne vivrai pas à l'autre bout de la Terre. D'ailleurs, pas certaine qu'il serai toujours en vie non plus. Rare sont ceux qui peuvent prétendre vieillir dans les rang de l'Armée. Surtout ceux qui sont en première ligne, comme il l'a été.

« - A quoi ressemble t-elle? »

Mon vis-à-vis semble interloqué par ma demande. Est ce si bizarre de se voir poser cette question?

« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose qu'on en parle!

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que ce n'est pas mon officielle. Et que ça va être compliqué pour qu'elle le devienne. »

Je me cale un peu mieux dans le sofa et lui fais signe de continuer, genre psy et son patient. Mais il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui, comme si, ce qu'il pouvait me dire, pouvait se retourner contre lui.

J'ai toujours cru que les Sons prenait ce qu'il voulait : si une fille leur plait, ils n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour l'obtenir. Bien évidemment, il faut que ce soit une nana proche du club, mais ont-ils besoin d'aller chercher plus loin quand certaines filles, peu intéressées par leur honneur, écartent les cuisses à la demande.

« - Elle est déjà avec un autre Son?

- Non! On ne touche pas à la régulière d'un autre, de tout façon! C'est juste que... »

Il regarde à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que personne n'est là, puis baisse la voix pour avouer « son crime ».

« - C'est la sœur de notre Unholy One. Et s'approcher d'elle, c'est presque comme signer mon arrêt de mort. »

Il ne s'est donc pas épris d'une fille quelconque. Et, en réalité, vouloir sortir avec la sœur d'un frère, c'est mélanger le club et la famille : cela n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

Il y a déjà eu une histoire de ce genre ici, à Belfast. Un gars de SAMBEL qui avait des vues sur Trinity. McGee n'a pas accepté, même si ce n'est pas vraiment sa fille, et le Son a dû quitter le chapitre, pour celui de Dungloe. Une solution radicale mais qui fait, qu'aujourd'hui, la belle n'est toujours pas en couple. Plus personne n'ose l'approcher de peur de subir le courroux du président.

« - Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de t'avoir rebuter?!

- Léna est une fille vraiment spéciale. Le pire, ce ne serai pas de me faire démolir par son frère, ce serai juste de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. »

J'allais répliquer, dire à Juice que je trouvais adorable ce qu'il venait de dire, et que j'espérai que cela marcherai entre eux deux, au moment où Jax est entré dans le presbytère.

* * *

><p>Je claque la porte et fais quelques pas dans la pièce : je suis hors de moi. Mon geste est puéril, certes, mais tout le monde sait, grâce à ça, que je suis a prendre avec des pincettes. Après notre petite réunion au sommet avec les pontes de l'Armée, j'ai cherché a discuter avec le père Ashby, histoire de lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement, et pour gérer le problème Abel. Mais évidemment, je n'ai trouvé personne.<p>

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe, bro?

- Je suis allé à St Matt. Kellan n'était pas là et Casey n'a pas voulu me dire où il était. »

Je dis Casey, mais Fiona et Juice n'ont pas été d'une grande aide non plus. D'ailleurs je les ai interrompu dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande discussion. Ou peut être à une confession, allez savoir.

« - Les flics ont trouvé les corps sur les docks. Ils vont bientôt venir poser des questions.

- On trouve Abel, on prend l'avion d'Oswald demain soir et on se barre de ce trou à rat!

- Amen, mon frère! »

Ok, c'est sympa comme plan les gars, mais pour y arriver, va falloir d'abord mettre la main sur cet enfoiré de prêtre! Et comme c'est plutôt lui qui débarque quand il en a envie, et pas moi qui décide quand je veux le voir, ça me paraît compromis.

Une chose est sûre : j'en ai marre de rester là, à rien faire. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, avant de devenir fou.

« - Je peux pas rester assis, ici. Je vais marcher. »

Je fais demi-tour alors que ma mère envoie Ope sur mes traces. Mon ange gardien, mon meilleur pote.

* * *

><p>« - SAMBEL est en réunion pour élire Ryan comme président. »<p>

L'information n'est qu'à moitié essentielle, mais vu l'ambiance, autant dire quelque chose d'un temps soit peu intelligent au lieu de raconter une grosse connerie.

« - Bien. On a besoin de ce chapitre en entier. »

En entier, en entier! Facile a dire, mais en réalité, c'est la déch! Nous avons perdu la tête pensante du navire! Cependant, élire Ryan est un excellent choix qui va permettre de rapprocher SAMBEL et SAMCRO : ce mec est réfléchit, intelligent, et donnerai sa vie pour le club. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il fera un bon président, et qu'il sera fiable.

Clay se prépare à sortir, avec nous, lorsque Gem le retient par le bras.

« - Donnez moi une minute. »

J'ouvre grand la porte et nous sortons tous : Gemma et Clay ont surement beaucoup a se dire concernant ce qu'il s'est pas aujourd'hui. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de mon président!

* * *

><p>Après avoir discuté avec mon mari, et mettre assuré qu'il allait aussi bien que possible au vu de la situation, je suis monté chez Maureen, pour savoir comment elle aussi allait. Apparemment, Cherry a eu la même idée : et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons toutes autour d'une table, clope et whisky en main, a discuter du bon vieux temps.<p>

« - J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont enterré Kip avec ses couleurs.

- Oui.

- C'est bien. »

Cherry n'a pas pu revenir en Californie pour les funérailles du prospect, et je le regrette presque. Je me demande si la suite de l'histoire aurai été la même si elle était restée? Si Kip serai mort? Et si nous aurions trouvé O'Neill aussi facilement, ou presque facilement!

C'est bête à dire, mais cette gamine n'était pas si mauvaise que ça... il m'a fallu lui éclater le nez avec un skateboard pour le comprendre, certes, mais une femme de plus au club ça aurai pu être sympa.

« - Pas de larmes pour l'homme qui vient juste de mourir?

- Pourquoi? C'était un menteur... et un traitre. »

L'ex de Kip n'a pas tort, mais cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à Maureen.

« - Tu ne connais pas les faits.

- Et toi? McGee a dit des choses, à propos de Jimmy? »

Le silence retombe aussi sec, et le nez de Maureen retourne près de son verre.

« - Non. Il était plus distant que d'habitude. Mais je n'ai rien vu venir. »

Que voulez-vous que je dise après ça, hein? Moi et Dame Compassion, on est pas vraiment amie. Alors je balance la seule chose qui me paraisse censé : une fois de plus en terre irlandais, j'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule!

« - Des temps de désespoir... Cela pousse les hommes à des choses désespérées.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais du désespoir? Nous sommes toujours désespérés ici! SAMCRO n'a aucune idée des risques que l'on prend à Belfast pour que Charming soit en sécurité!

- Redwood a créé SAMBEL.

- Et après seulement quatre jours, il l'a presque détruit! »

Un point pour la pétasse blonde qui envoyait des billets doux à mon ancien mari. On ne connait pas réellement les risques que prennent les hommes ici, du moins jusqu'à hier. Et on a réussi à anéantir SAMBEL aussi. Au moins, sans brebis galeuses, ça ira peut être mieux. Il faut l'espérer.

En tout cas, pas question de me laisser désarçonner par une pochetronne.

« - Je vais considérer que c'est l'alcool qui parle. »

* * *

><p>« - Je vais considérer que c'est l'alcool qui parle.<p>

- Tu peux considérer ce que tu veux! Ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, nous avons perdu trois vies!

- Et mon petit-fils a été enlevé car ton imbécile de frère a joué avec sa vie!

- Je devrais te crever l'œil droit pour insulter ainsi un homme de Dieu.

- Ce serai pas la première chose que tu me prendrais!

- Peut être que si tu ne dévorais pas les hommes comme une vipère, ils ne traverseraient pas les mers à la recherche de tendresse!

- Espèce de petite pute! »

Bordel! Expliquez moi pourquoi j'ai décidé de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Gemma et Maureen? Je voulais juste pleurnicher sur mon sort, pensant que les femmes seraient avec moi pour me remonter un peu le moral. Et résultat, je me retrouve à jouer l'arbitre dans un match de catch dont j'ignore les règles.

« - Mais de quoi vous parlez? »

Le silence retombe, vicié, méfiant. C'est quoi cette baraque de fou? Je croyant qu'en quittant Charming, tout irai bien et je m'aperçois que plus ça va, pire c'est.

« - J'ai besoin de fumer. »

Gemma se lève et se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussé.

« - J'ai besoin de Whisky. »

Maureen se lève à son tour, et suis le chemin de Gemma, en titubant légèrement.

« - Et moi, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle vie! »

* * *

><p>Après avoir marché une bonne heure, Opie à mes cotés, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer au bercail. Mon meilleur pote n'a pas essayé de me faire parler pendant tout ce temps, il est juste resté près de moi : une présence rassurante à laquelle me raccrocher.<p>

Je me suis assis à l'une des tables extérieure, enchainant plusieurs clopes, lorsque la fille de Maureen est arrivée. Trinity et moi avons échangé quelques mots : Abel, notre futur départ, McGee, son vrai père, un soldat mort pour la cause. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, on s'est embrassé.

Si j'avais pu prévoir la suite, croyez moi, je ne serai jamais sorti ce soir!

* * *

><p>Une fois dans le magasin, Maureen dans mon dos, j'ai cherché à l'ignorer. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Disons plutôt que nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix que de nous re-parler et de travailler en équipe. Mon Dieu! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher lorsque nous avons ouvert la porte de la réserve et que nous avons surpris Jax et Trinity en plein préliminaire. Je devrais m'arracher les yeux pour avoir vu ça, et peut être même la langue pour ne plus jamais pouvoir en parler.<p>

Mon fils et sa demi-sœur, quasiment à poil à l'arrière de l'épicerie, entrain de se rouler la pelle du siècle! Vous y croyez? Bah moi, j'ai encore un peu de mal!

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à cloper, dans la chambre qu'occupe Jax, en compagnie de ce dernier, et que je lui déballe la vérité : les aventures de John en Irlande, Maurenn, la naissance de Trinity, les lettres que j'ai trouvé en vidant les affaires de mon ex-mari des années plus tôt.

« - Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- Non, sérieux? Deux minutes de plus, et j'étais en plein sur le domaine de Tig! »

Jax a l'air de prendre les choses avec philosophie. Ou bien toute la merde qui gravite autour de lui commence à doucement l'anesthésier. Une chose est sûr, il s'en fait plus pour moi que pour ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Et puis Opie vient interrompre notre petite réunion familiale pour nous annoncer l'arrivée d'Ashby. La fin de tout ça est proche : bientôt le dénouement. Nous devons récupérer Abel, et nous barrer avant que d'autres cadavres soient déterrée. Je suppose qu'ici, ils en ont encore tout un tas en stock. Tout frais pour nous!

« - Écoutes, Jax. Tu sors d'ici et tu trouves notre garçon! Ce prêtre ne quitte pas cet endroit sans t'avoir donné une adresse, ok? »

* * *

><p>Malgré la demande des autres membres, j'ai décidé d'affronter Kellan seul.<p>

« - Ton arme. »

Ça commence mal si je dois me délester de mon glock. Pourtant, j'obéis, même si je ne le sens pas ; c'est la première fois que j'ai droit a ce « traitement de faveur ».

La porte se referme dans mon dos, et j'entends Casey vider le chargeur : je m'en fou, de toute façon à l'autre bout de la table, mon arme est trop loin pour pouvoir me servir alors qu'il en fasse ce qu'ils veulent!

Je m'approche du père Ashby, assis en bout de table.

« - Où est mon fils? »

L'homme en face de moi, toujours aussi détendu, semble en terrain conquit : un vrai roi assis sur son trône.

« - Je suis sur le point de briser un vœu, un serment de confidentialité, que j'ai fait à ton père.

- Quel rapport avec mon fils?

- Tout. Assied toi. »

J'obtempère : je n'ai que ça a faire de toute façon. M'est d'avis qu'il ne parlera pas tant que je serai plus grand que lui.

« - J'ai très bien connu J.T. Je l'ai aimé comme un frère.

- Ça a du sens puisqu'il a eu un enfant avec votre sœur! »

Tu t'y attendais pas à celle là, hein? Bah ouais, tu vois, notre petit voyage en Irlande à délié les langues et je suis au courant des sales petits secrets de mon paternel!

Au moins, cela à eu pour effet de faire disparaître un peu de cet air suffisant que Kellan a en permanence collé au visage.

« - J'ai entendu ses confessions pendant plus de trois ans. J'ai entendu tout les péchés et chagrin qu'il portait. La douleur de ton père se dirigeait vers une seule voie : il voulait que ses fils ne suivent jamais son chemin. Il n'a jamais voulu de cette vie pour toi. »

Okay. C'est cool! Mais ça, je le savais déjà puisque j'ai lu ses mémoires. Alors quoi? Ou ça nous mène de savoir ça?

« - Pourquoi me dire ça?

- Car il est mort avant de pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider son fils. Mais je peux faire quelque chose pour sauver son petit fils.

- Le sauver de quoi?

- La vie de son père. »

Il me fait quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Mon père, John Teller, créateur des Sons of Anarchy, ancien soldat, ne voulait pas que Thomas ou moi devenions des bikers, portant les couleurs de SAMCRO. Pour mon frère, toute cette merde n'a rien changé : il est déjà mort et enterré, depuis longtemps, emporté par cette merde génétique dont ont souffert Abel et ma mère. Mais pour moi... J'ai foncé tête baissé dans les pas de mon père. Je me suis jeté là où il ne voulait pas que j'aille, pensant honorer sa mémoire.

« - Où est mon fils? »

Je me lève, ne me sentant pas de devoir rester assis plus longtemps. J'ai la bougeotte, des fourmis dans les jambes et le cœur qui cogne sauvagement contre ma poitrine. J'attends une réponse qui me soulagera, peut être, ou m'anéantira.

« - Il est dans les bras d'une bonne famille. »

Ça y est, j'ai enfin saisi l'atroce vérité. Il m'a pris mon fils, et l'a donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Abel est devenu l'enfant d'autres parents.

« - Sale fils de pute! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et, pris de rage j'attrape le prêtre par le col et le plaque contre le mur. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est la force phénoménal de l'homme qui me fait face : m'agrippant par les pans de mon cuir, il me soulève et me jette en travers de la table. Je finis par m'écraser au sol, de l'autre coté. Pas le temps de me reprendre, que Casey me braque.

Heureusement pour moi, en entrant, ce demeuré à oublié de me subtiliser mon couteau, lame qui fini, malencontreusement dans la cuisse de l'Irlandais. Voilà comment on échange les situations, et comment le mec qui te braquait, se retrouve braqué à son tour, avec sa propre arme.

« - Vous me dites où est mon fils, ou je le tue. »

Je peux tuer Casey, de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre ici. Abel n'est plus avec moi, j'ai failli baiser ma sœur, et je viens de me mettre à dos tout l'IRA Véritable... que peut-on faire de pire?

ET pour mettre un peu plus la pression, je retourne le couteau dans la plaie de mon otage ; le mec s'écroule sous des cris de douleurs.

« - Stop! Arrête! Je vais te le dire! 2309 Upper Springfield Road, là où les routes se croisent! La maison en pierre, à l'angle. Mais tu dois attendre 10 heures. Parfois les sœurs mettent les enfants au couvent pour la nuit!

- Quelles sœurs?

- Missionnaires privées. Elles cherchent de bons foyers catholiques. »

J'y crois pas. Il l'a vraiment fait : il a donné mon fils à des inconnus. Pire que cela : Abel est à vendre. Sa vie n'a donc aucune valeur pour lui? Et son lien avec mon père est aussi tordu que cela pour qu'il envoie mon propre fil loin de moi?

« - Sale traitre. L'adoption?! »

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Je suis complètement dépassé parce qu'il vient de faire et tout les coups que je pourrais lui porter n'enlèverons rien à ma haine. Alors je lui demande de sortir et de partir loin. Je ne veux plus le voir.

« - Je sais que tu penses que je suis un homme mauvais. Mais c'est mon rôle de faire au mieux. Pour Jimmy. Pour ton fils. C'est ce que les chefs font. Ton père savaient que les couleurs étaient une erreur. Toi aussi. Regarde la violence de ces trois derniers jours : c'est donc la vie que tu souhaites pour ton fils? »

Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

« - Si tu l'aimes, donne lui plus. »

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p> 


	46. L'échange

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

* * *

><p>J'ai tous bien reçu vos commentaires, vos avertissements pour suivre la série et je vous en remercie. Je vous passerai sur les raisons qui vous font attendre si longtemps un chapitre, ma vie on s'en contre-fou! Sachez juste que je n'ai rien perdu de mon envie d'écrire et de ma passion pour SOA.. Hap est toujours aussi bestial et Juice toujours aussi sexy (un vrai abruti, mais très sexy). Quand à Léna elle enrage de ne pas pouvoir sortir!<p>

Un message spécial à **Edeinn**... Malgré tout je t'adore!

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Dans l'avion, sur le chemin du retour, je me ressasse mes dernières heures irlandaises : si ce que j'ai vu les premiers jours me mettait sur le chemin de l'Enfer, j'ai réellement fini par y plonger.<p>

Ryan fraichement élu président, Maureen a compris qu'elle perdrait tout si elle ne nous aidait pas, alors elle nous a donné un bout de papier sur lequel McGee avait griffonné une adresse, peut être une planque. Clay si est pointé avec quelques autres gars, mais c'était trop tard : Jimmy O et son fidèle chien de garde avait déjà fait le ménage en torturant et en tuant Casey, le bras droit du prêtre.

De mon coté, j'ai débarqué à l'orphelinat avec Opie et ma mère ; pas ma plus brillante idée. Les sœurs avaient déjà laissé Abel partir, depuis deux jours. Et, évidemment, personne n'a voulu nous dire qui l'avait adopté. Alors Gemma, dans son infini sagesse, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de braquer un bébé avec l'arme qu'elle a soutiré au garde, histoire de rejouer la scène du Roi Salomon et des deux mères se battant pour un enfant. Un coup de génie : la nonne a fini par nous donner ce que nous cherchions. Un nom et une adresse : Katey et Mark Petrie à l'Hôtel Europa de Belfast.

A ce moment là, j'étais plus déterminé que jamais a récupérer mon fils. La petite scène de ma mère m'avait conforté dans cette idée, dans cet ultime but. Je devais rentrer avec Abel. Mais tout ça c'est évaporé dans un souffle lorsque j'ai vu cette famille entourant d'amour, ma chair et mon sang. Je me suis senti tellement étranger et j'ai compris où voulait en arriver Kellan Ashby hier soir. Jamais, je ne pourrais offrir tout ce dont Abel à besoin : la sécurité, l'amour et un avenir. J'ai compris, en voyant Katey et Mark Petrie, ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir, et ce dont je suis incapable : de la stabilité. J'ai vu un fils aimé, dans une famille parfaite, soudée, sans défauts. Alors j'ai lâché prise, et je suis rentré, sans Abel. Pour moi, le laisser là où il était désormais était devenu une évidence.

Et puis quand je suis rentré, j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère, une de celle, intense, qui vous retourne les tripes, serre le cœur, et fait voler vos idéaux en éclats. Gemma ne voit pas les choses de la même façon que moi, sans doute parce qu'elle m'a élevé comme je suis entrain de le faire avec Abel. Et elle aurai fait la même chose avec Thomas, si elle avait pû. Et puis elle m'a aussi appris une chose importante : Tara est enceinte. De deux mois. Et ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

La crise s'est arrêtée aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, et a laissé place à une autre : Fiona et Kerriane nous ont été amené par le Père Ashby sur ordre de Clay et le prêtre nous a révélé que si Jimmy avait torturé Casey, ce n'était pas pour la famille de Chibs mais pour récupérer Abel. Pour en faire un moyen de pression, et pouvoir quitter le pays.

Alors je suis retourné à l'hôtel où se trouve Abel, et ses nouveaux parents, mais cette fois-ci, avec tout les membres de SAMCRO et ma mère. Même si je ne pouvais pas récupérer mon fils, je devais tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ces innocents. C'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je vois le carnage : nous sommes arrivés trop tard, Abel n'était plus là, et les époux Petrie étaient déjà mort. J'étais tellement bouleversé que je suis resté là, sans pouvoir bouger, un long moment, Opie veillant sur moi.

Quand je suis finalement revenu au club, presque trois heures plus tard, le Père Ashby était déjà là pour nous annoncer la suite. Les requêtes de Jimmy : mon fils contre un passage sûr vers les États-Unis. Et un peu plus tard, les rois de l'IRA nous ont donné les leurs : l'élimination de Jimmy contre l'extension de nos liens et de notre business. Clay a accepté, et moi je n'ai pu que m'incliner. Pensant désespérément à comment allait se passer l'échange, j'ai laissé le temps glisser sur moi ; j'ai vu les autres s'agiter, bouger, tergiverser, tandis que moi, assis dans mon coin, je me sentais totalement étranger à tout ça. Enfin, j'attends mon but, mais a quel prix?

Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard, presque une éternité de la léthargie où je me trouvais plongé, que l'on est venu me chercher : le prêtre et son chauffeur m'ont emmené dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu, et nous y avons attendu, dans le froid, encore un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent : Jimmy, son bras droit, et mon fils. Enfin. Vivant. J'étais tellement soulagé que j'ai mis un instant de trop à comprendre ce qui se jouait devant moi : l'échange venait d'avoir lieu. La vie d'Abel, contre celle du prêtre. Pour atteindre la Californie, il fallait à O'Phelan un otage, et Kellan Ashby c'est porté volontaire pour endosser ce rôle. Même si, pour cela, il devait y laisser sa vie. Acte courageux ou insensé? Réfléchit ou suicidaire? Peu importe en réalité : je suis certain que cet homme de conviction à fait, une fois de plus, ce qu'il croyait juste. Comme il l'a fait pour mon père. Comme il l'a fait avec Abel et l'adoption.

Tout le reste de la soirée, je l'ai vécu comme dans un rêve : le retour à Belfast, au club. Les retrouvailles. Les adieux. J'étais à la fois heureux de savoir ma quête terminée et heureux de me savoir sur le retour. Et en même temps un peu triste : j'allais quitter une demi-sœur que j'aurai aimé connaître un peu plus. Et Maureen, à laquelle j'ai fini par m'attacher. Et puis quelques frères aussi.

Mais tout ça, c'est finalement le cadet de mes soucis désormais ; je suis dans l'avion, en plein vol pour rentrer à Charming afin de régler un nouveau problème. Une nouvelle emmerde sur la longue route de ma vie. Cet enculé de Salazar a enlevé Tara et sa chef, et malgré ce qu'ont pu faire les gars resté en Californie, tout est entrain de mal tourné. Encore.

A suivre...


	47. La Faucheuse

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Merci à tous pour vos messages, vos alertes sur ma fic, etc. Oui je sais, j'ai mis un temps infini avant de poster ce chapitre et croyez moi, tout est presque de ma faute! Presque, en effet car ce chapitre est cloturé depuis plus d'une semaine et je voulais le mettre en ligne pour la sortie de l'épisode 07x10... mais c'est a ce moment que je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais plus accéder au site par mon PC. Bref, que des emmerdes!

Pour les fans de SOA, je vous annonce que j'aimerai finir cette fic, en même temps que la série, soit le dernier chapitre pour le 9 décembre 2014. Alors accroché vos ceintures! Oui je sais c'est triste, ne m'en parlé pas, j'en pleurerai presque de ne plus revoir des bikers sexy, qui adore les scènes de nus...

Bref, bref, bref, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre :

Bonne Lecture!

Assise à l'arrière du van, les portes ouvertes et les jambes se balançant à l'extérieur, je n'arrive pas a rester en place. Kozik me jette des coups d'œil de travers, tandis que je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone pour la troisième fois dans la même minute. Pourquoi suis-je aussi excitée? C'est simple : l'avion qui ramène les Sons doit atterrir d'une minute à l'autre.

J'en ai eu la confirmation hier soir, ou plutôt tard dans la nuit, par à un appel de mon frère. Si je m'étais attendu à ça! J'aurai plutôt parié sur Juice pour ce genre d'informations. Éventuellement, un message d'Happy. Mais alors un coup de fil, c'était presque trop beau ; j'ai eu peur qu'il m'annonce qu'il souhaitait rester là-bas quand j'ai entendu le son de sa voix.

Enfin, le son d'un avion en phase atterrissage se fait entendre. Un gros avion cargo gris. Mon sourire s'élargit et je me mets a sautiller sur place, en tapant dans mes mains, comme une groupie qui va rencontrer son idole. Une nouvelle fois le biker blond secoue la tête, surement sidéré par mon manège. Il faut dire que le pauvre n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de la personne avec qui il viendrai chercher les voyageurs. A peine l'annonce du retour de mon frère faite, je me suis précipitée au club house pour la leur annoncer, ou plutôt la beugler ; rien a foutre que Tig soit lui-même au téléphone avec le président. Les pauvres ont bien compris alors, que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, et qu'il était hors de question que je reste à Charming le lendemain... en fait, ça ne c'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça. Disons que j'ai dis que je voulais y aller. Tig a dit non. Je lui ai dis que de toute façon j'allais y aller. Il m'a dis que celui qui irai devrait emmener le van... C'est là qu'on s'est aperçu que les clefs étaient au garage. S'en est suivi un sprint jusqu'au lieu précédemment nommé : sprint qui nous a valu une ou deux ecchymoses, de belles gamelles, et quelques coups bas. Tout ça en cent mètres!

Pour finir, je les ai eu ces putains de clefs. Mais quand Tig c'est approché de moi, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, j'ai bien compris que le coup final se préparait. Je voulais retrouver mon frère, et accessoirement mon homme, à l'aérodrome? D'accord! Mais je serai chaperonnée par Kozik. Et si finalement l'envie me prenait de refuser? Tig me promettait de s'arranger pour que Juice et moi aillons le moins de temps en privé possible.

Enfoiré!

Voilà donc comment je me retrouve près du tarmac, a caracoler comme un hippocampe magique, sous les yeux d'un biker de Tacoma peroxydé.

...

Léna : voilà une phénomène que j'ai du mal a décrypter. Il paraît que c'est normal, c'est ce que m'a dit Piney, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui faisait graviter tout les mecs autour d'elle. Certaines crow-eater aussi, mais dans leurs cas, ça ne concerne que le sexe. La sœur d'Happy, et heureusement pour lui, n'est pas ce genre de fille : facile et sans intérêts. Et c'est bien le problème : les gars lui ont permis beaucoup, jusqu'à bouleverser les codes de notre petit monde. Une chose qui n'arrive jamais et qui n'aurai jamais du arriver.

Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment donner mon avis? Après tout, on m'a refusé l'intégration au Redwood. Tig, plutôt, l'a refusé. Ce qui fait toute la différence car n'étant pas officiellement l'un des leurs, je ne suis pas autorisé a faire du grabuge. Et prononcer le nom de Léna, surtout si c'est pour critiquer, ça fait souvent du grabuge.

Bref, si je dis tout ça, c'est parce qu'a ce moment précis, la gamine est une copie conforme de groupie de boys-band. Sauf qu'elle attend son frère qui atterrie de l'autre coté des grillages et autres barbelés. Un corps de femme, un caractère tranchant et une âme d'enfant : voilà ce qu'est Léna maintenant que je la connais un peu mieux.

Malgré moi, je souris en repensant à la soirée d'hier, qui, pourtant, ne prêtait pas à la joie. A son entrée fracassante pour nous annoncer le retour de nos frères. A sa course poursuite avec Tig, pour un trousseau de clefs. A sa mine déconfite quelques minutes plus tard. Et surtout, chose que je n'aurai jamais cru, à ses excuses concernant son comportement de la veille.

C'est clair que ça remarque cinglante de la soirée précédente m'était restée en travers de la gorge. Mais il est aussi vrai que j'avais décidé de fermer ma gueule sur ce qui venait de se passer : j'ai bien compris que personne, entre Piney et Tig, n'en parlerai à Clay. La brune est intouchable pour le sergent d'arme. Et puis franchement, vu dans la merde dans laquelle nous sommes, est ce que j'ai vraiment envie de foutre un peu plus le bordel? Personne n'a besoin de ça, en plus.

...

Les garçons traversent le tarmac, le pas lourd mais rapide, dans notre direction, et à peine mon frère a t-il passé la limite de l'aérodrome, que je me jette sur lui. Au Diable son sac. Au Diable les autres bikers, et au Diable la retenue : Happy est de retour, en un seul morceau.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et ma tête vient se nicher au creux de son épaule tandis que ses bras entourent ma taille et qu'il me berce doucement, me disant à quel point il est content d'être rentré et que je sois là. Mon sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus lorsque, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Juice qui lui aussi, me souris. Ma vie est parfaite maintenant qu'ils sont tous là.

Je finis par me détacher de mon frère, à mon plus grand regret, et cela doit se voir au sourire taquin qu'il me renvoi, et vais saluer le reste de la troupe. Clay, tout d'abord : c'est le préz' après tout, avec qui j'échange une vigoureuse poignée de main. Puis Gemma. Ensuite vient le tour de Jax et donc d'Abel : le VP est rayonnant, autant qu'il peut l'être dans ce type de moment, partagé entre joie et angoisse. Quand au petit, même si les gamins ne sont pas mon fort, et bien, il est vraiment trop chou! Je fais ensuite le tour de la troupe, et fini, évidemment, par le portoricain ; le reste du groupe est occupé a charger le van ce qui me permet de le taquiner un peu. Je m'approche donc en me mordillant la lèvre intérieur et vais l'embrasser dans le cou. Lui en profite pour faire glisser ses mains le long de mes hanches en me chuchotant deux ou trois choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans.

...

Tout en chargeant mon sac à l'arrière du van, je jette un regard discret vers Léna et mon ancien prospect : ils vont finir par se faire prendre s'ils ne sont pas plus discret. Bordel, si cet abruti pouvait lui sauter dessus devant nous, il le ferai, j'en suis presque certain! Un jour il va falloir qu'ils officialisent... avant qu'Happy ne s'en aperçoive. Parce qu'à ce rythme, il va très vite le voir. Et je ne suis pas certain que le résultat soit artistique!

…

Le trajet est d'une longueur mortelle. L'ambiance est là, certes, après tout les hommes sont à la maison, en vie. Mais être face à Juice, pendant tout ces kilomètres, sans pouvoir l'approcher, ce n'est pas forcément simple. Surtout qu'il ne se gène pas pour me déshabiller du regard.

Et mon grand imbécile de frère, à ma droite, qui n'a l'air de rien voir! Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment tout ça!

…

Après une heure de route, nous voici de retour au garage : Tig vient nous accueillir par une accolade. La maison. La sécurité. La famille : tout pour me rendre heureux!

Mais pour le moment, pas le temps d'en profiter : à peine les pieds du le sol que Clay nous convoque à la Chapelle.

Malgré les visages qui se referment, une fois de plus devant les nouvelles emmerdes qui apparaissent, ma sœur reste à mes cotés. Elle ne m'abandonne, qu'une fois près de la porte, après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Et moi, j'entre entre ces quatre murs, un sourire débile aux lèvres.

…

Tout le monde se presse et prend la place qui lui est attribuée : ça fait du bien d'être de retour, d'être au bout de la table, et surtout, d'être aux commandes. Ce n'est pas que je déteste l'Irlande, mais avec tout ce qui s'y est passé, mes prochaines vacances ne se passeront pas à Belfast!

Tig, à ma droite, et Kozik se regardent en chien de faïence quelques secondes, avant que mon sergent d'armes ne prennent la parole.

« - L'ATF et les flics ont creusé sur Salazar : ils ont parlé à sa tante, la propriétaire de la maison. Ils essaient de déstabiliser les Calaveras, mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien. »

Étonnant, pas vrai? On a filé entre les pattes des flics, je suis presque sûr qu'ils n'ont pas mis l'intégralité de leurs forces sur ce coup là. C'est un moyen de nous le faire payer... Bande de chiens! Je balance donc mes premiers ordres, afin de calmer un peu mon VP qui s'agite sur son siège. Lui aussi est énervé par la situation.

« - Je vais voir ça avec Unser. Jax, va voir où en est Stahl. »

…

« - On a eu des complications. »

Bah évidemment! Ça serai trop simple s'il n'y avait eu que ça! Fait pas cette tête Jackie boy : fallait s'en douter! Le sort s'acharne contre toi en ce moment. C'est le karma comme on dit! Dans une autre vie, tu devais carrément être le Diable en personne.

« - Alvarez a découvert que les flics sont après Salazar. Et si Hector est ramassé, il pourrait sérieusement balancer pour l'héroïne.

- Si les Mayans sont à la recherche de Salazar, ils ne vont pas s'emmerder à protéger Tara. »

Ouais, ça pue. Je confirme. Alvarez est réglo avec nous, mais il préfèrera laisser crever l'une de nos régulière plutôt que de perdre sa tête et son club. On en est tous là, ou presque.

« - Appelle Alvarez, et organise une rencontre. Trouvons aussi cette tante, celle à qui appartient la maison. Peut être pourrons nous la convaincre de partager quelques informations sur le petit Hector. »

…

Merde! Je suis tellement plus habitué a avoir un marteau, que j'ai frappé la table avec ma main! Mais quel con!

…

Lorsque les gars sortent de la chapelle, je suis derrière le bar à ouvrir des bières et, au regard que me lance mon frangin, je sais qu'il se demande si on ne m'a pas échangé pendant son absence.

« - Depuis quand tu te la joue barmaid?

- Depuis que t'es rentré. Je me disais que t'aurai besoin de temps pour t'occuper de la blondasse débile qui te reluque, et comme je n'ai pas envie de la frapper, bah je m'occupe les mains... tu vois? »

Je glisse une nouvelle bouteille en direction de Tig, accompagnant le tout d'un petit sourire taquin, et me glisse vers mon frère, au bout du bar.

« - C'était quoi ça? »

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, même si je sais exactement de quoi il me parle.

« - Ce sourire, pour Tig.

- Pas du tout ce que tu penses! Non sérieusement, j'aurai l'impression de m'envoyer en l'air avec 50% de Marilyn Manson et 50% de toi. C'est flippant! »

Il ricane, tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« - Ouais, ça fout les j'tons! Bon, c'est qui, d'après toi, la blonde qui aurai besoin d'une nouvelle carrosserie?

- Quel romantisme! »

Je la lui indique et les laisse à leurs affaires. Qu'ils disparaissent un moment, du moment que j'ai pas de neveu ou nièce à l'arrivée!

…

« - Pas de crises de jalousies parce qu'il se fait accompagner?

- C'est pas mon genre.

- Non, c'est sur. »

Léna me tend une bière, comme elle l'a fait pour les autres. Ça me fait bizarre de la voir derrière le comptoir ; son frère lui a déjà fait la remarque. Je lui prends la bouteille des mains, effleurant ses doigts. Putain qu'elle m'a manqué!

On reste ainsi quelques minutes, chacun d'un coté du zinc, à discuter de tout et de rien, histoire de donner le change. Mais à cet instant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et l'envoyer au septième ciel. Et son magnifique décolleté ne m'aide pas vraiment.

Jax et Clay partent pour voir Unser et Stahl. Gemma rentre chez elle, escortée d'Opie ; Abel et Lyla sont avec eux. Bobby et Kozik partent faire un petit tour chez la tante de Salazar. Les autres mecs sont tous occupé par ci par là, et Hap a disparu des radars. Je m'éclipse donc vers le placard qui me sert de bureau. Et je sais qu'elle me suivra de près.

…

Juice ouvre la porte du bureau informatique lorsque Hap fait irruption en bas de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage, et donc à ma chambre, sa pouffiasse sur ses talons. Il a l'air de mauvais poil.

« - Léna, tu peux venir s'il te plait. »

Je passe près du portoricain comme si de rien n'était, et suis l'Unholy One à l'étage. La blonde ne nous a pas suivit. Mon frère pousse le porte de ma chambre et entre à ma suite.

« - Il s'est passé quoi, ici, pendant mon absence? »

Je feins l'innocence, enfin seulement à moitié, car il s'est passé tellement de choses que je ne sais pas trop de quoi il me parle.

« - Ta chambre.

- Nettoyage de printemps?

- T'aimes pas jeter... quand à la peinture sur les murs, elle est fraiche. »

Je roule des yeux et souffle avant de faire face à Hap.

…

Léna va s'adosser à sa nouvelle armoire, les mains sur les hanches et un sale sourire aux lèvres.

« - J'ai eu un petit soucis pendant ton absence : il n'y avait plus personne pour sauter vos pétasses de crow-eater, alors elles ont balancé leurs rages sur quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, en l'occurrence. Ou plutôt ma chambre. »

Comme si j'allais la croire. Enfin, si, je la crois, évidemment, mais pas sur toute la ligne! Certaines de nos putes seraient capable d'une telle merde, mais pas sans raisons valables. Reste à savoir qui Léna a énervé, et pourquoi?

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je viens de rentrer, et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle. On gérera ça plus tard... ou peut être jamais si elle a réglé le problème elle-même. Ce qui me semble très probable.

« - Je te connais : pas de sang Léna. S'il te plait. On a déjà assez a gérer sans que... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, réalisant l'énormité que j'allais balancer. Une énormité que je pense certes, mais qui ne serai pas bonne a dire maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment de balancer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Demain, ce sera la moment

« - Sans que j'en rajoute, c'est ce que tu allais dire? »

…

« - Plus de sang Léna. S'il te plait. On a déjà assez a gérer sans que...

- Sans que j'en rajoute, c'est ce que tu allais dire? »

Il pourrait me répondre oui, que je ne m'en énerverai pas ; après tout, il aurai raison.

Au lieu de ça, mon frère vient me prendre par la main et me fait assoir sur le lit. Il tire ensuite une chaise et vient se poser, face à moi. L'air grave.

« - Écoute, petite sœur. Demain, je te dirai tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tout ce que j'ai a te dire pour l'avenir. Le mien, et le tien, ici, à Charming. Mais en attendant, s'il te plait, soit sage...

- Je suis toujours sage, Hap.

- Je sais... Mais pas de vagues, compris? »

J'acquiesce en souriant, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il veut me dire, mais tant pis. Je lui ai promis de me tenir à carreaux, et cette promesse à l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Alors je vais m'y tenir.

Il se relève et vient m'embrasser sur le haut du front ; au contact, je ferme les yeux. Cela m'avait vraiment manqué. C'est là qu'un détail me percute ; je coupe donc la fuite d'Happy avec une question qui promet une réponse intéressante!

« - Je peux juste savoir pourquoi tu es monté dans ma chambre, avec l'autre blonde? Me dis pas que tu comptais... ici..?

- Et risquer de me faire émasculer par ma tendre sœur? Je tiens encore à ça! »

Tout en disant cela, je vois mon frère se presser l'entrejambe.

« - T'es d'une classe internationale!

- Y paraît!.. Je cherchais des capotes.

- Oh! Désolé, mais t'as embarqué tout ton stock en Irlande. Tu te rappelles? Une île, où il fait froid, et où les gens sont des terroristes kidnappeurs de bébé?

-Oh doux souvenirs! Ça fait un moment que j'en ai plus. Je cherchais le tien...

- Hein? »

Oh merde! Il sait. Je vais mourir!

…

Je vois Léna passer du blanc au rouge, et surement par un tas d'autres couleurs si je n'avais pas ajouté la suite, avant qu'elle ne me clamse dans les bras.

« - Fais pas cette tronche! T'es plus une gamine, et je me doute que tu n'es pas intéressée par le couvent.

- Et pourquoi pas? De toute façon, avec ton allure d'ours mal léché, y'a pas grand monde qui pourrait me tourner autour : alors, Charming, c'est un peu comme le couvent, tu sais! »

Bam, prends toi ça dans ta face! Merci Léna de me faire passer pour un psychopathe qui ne supporte pas qu'on approche sa sœur!

Bon faut dire qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort : en général j'effraie ses prétendants dès le débuts et seuls les plus tarés restent. Pas grand monde, soit dit en passant!

…

« - Fais pas cette tronche! T'es plus une gamine, et je me doute que tu n'es pas intéressée par le couvent.

- Et pourquoi pas? De toute façon, avec ton allure d'ours mal léché, y'a pas grand monde qui pourrait me tourner autour : alors, Charming, c'est un peu comme le couvent, tu sais!

- Et c'est pour ça que t'en a pas? T'as tout donné à une œuvre de charité?

- Mon frère est une ouvre de charité a lui tout seul.

- Dis plutôt que t'as tout utilisé pendant mon absence? »

Si tu savais mon pauvre Happy!

…

La porte s'ouvre, et Léna a à peine passé le seuil que je referme le battant et la plaque contre le mur. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, ses bras glissent autour de mon cou ; je suis aux anges!

Malheureusement, le contact se rompt rapidement. La belle me sourit, et je sais tout de suite qu'il s'est passé quelques chose qui ne va pas forcément me faire plaisir.

« - Il faut qu'on parle. C'est important.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, princesse. »

Mes bras vont s'enrouler autour de sa taille : elle veut parler, pas de problèmes, mais je ne la lâcherai pas pour autant.

Son sourire s'accentue, et je viens coller mon front au sien. Peut importe ce qu'elle a à me dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

« - Autant que je te mettes au courant. J'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec ton ex.

- Cassie?

- Je ne doute pas que tu en as eu beaucoup d'autres, mais c'est elle la dernière en date, il me semble. »

Elle recule soudain son visage avec une drôle de grimace.

« - T'en as eu tant que ça des filles dans ton lit?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Crois moi. »

Léna ferme les yeux, détourne la tête et pose ses mains sur ma poitrine en me disant qu'effectivement, elle aimerai mieux ne pas savoir. Qu'elle risquerai de faire un carnage avec la tête de chacune d'elle.

Sa jalousie me fait sourire, et je me sens obligé de rajouter que de toutes les filles avec qui j'ai été, elle est de très loin la plus belle, la plus intelligente, et la meilleure au lit.

« - T'en fais pas un peu trop, là?

- Tu n'aimes pas que je dise que tu es parfaite?

- Si... mais seulement si c'est vrai.

- Alors c'est le cas! »

Je l'embrasse doucement, ma main droite venant rejoindre sa nuque. C'est moi qui rompt l'échange : la belle a piqué ma curiosité concernant elle et Cassie.

Elle finit par me lâcher le morceau, sans m'infliger aucun reproche : l'état de sa piaule, les tags, les fringues déchirés. L'altercation avec la crow-eater devant témoins, l'état dans lequel Léna a laissé la voiture de la blonde. Et puis qu'elle a créché chez moi, ensuite. Que Tig est au courant pour nous deux. Tout comme Gemma qui, d'après ma petite brune, est trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir ajusté ensemble les morceaux du puzzle.

« - En fait, la seule personne pas au courant, c'est mon frère.

- Va falloir qu'il consulte : je pense qu'il perd la vue!. On a l'air tellement transparent.

- Après tout, on va pas s'en plaindre. »

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour un baiser papillon, avant de poursuivre.

« - Ça nous laisse plus de temps pour nous deux. »

…

Les Mayans ont été prompt a répondre à notre coup de fils ; moins d'une heure après celui-ci, ils se trouvent dans la cour de TM. Les tractations vont pouvoir commencer!

« - Je sais pourquoi vous voulez parler.

- Salazar à ma régulière.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, mais je dois aussi protéger ma famille. Salazar est une menace pour moi, et mon club : il doit mourir. »

On est tous d'accord là dessus : il doit crever ce con. Mais tu n'es pas le seul a avoir une dent contre lui mec. Pendant l'absence du club, il nous a fait passer pour des cons Piney, moi et Kozik. Et puis bon, il a embarqué Tara, donc Jax aussi veut sa peau. Et je pense qu'il est prioritaire pour le coup!

« - Salazar a une carte a jouer beaucoup plus forte que la vôtre : il fait le sale boulot de Jacob Hale. »

Dix contre un que tu l'avais pas vu venir celle là!

« - Si on le ramène envie, ouais, on sauve Tara. Mais ca protège aussi le trafic d'héroïne.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

- Tu penses qu'Hale va être maire? Charming va se transformer en banlieue Disneyland. Le tout protégé par les shérifs du comté.

- Salazar me veut mort. Il voudra me chopper avec l'héroïne, juste pour nous voir couler. Ecoute, je ne veux pas voir la doc blessée, mais sa sécurité ... »

Ne dis pas la suite sale con de mexicain, où Jax va te buter sur place.

…

Je débarque dans la cour, quelques secondes après le portoricain ; le van du club se gare, les Mayans sont là, et Jax est en plein face à face avec leur président.

« - … mais sa sécurité, n'est pas ma priorité. »

Oops, t'aurai pas dû dire ça _ese_, on dirai qu'il a envie de te dépecer sur place, et de se faire un nouveau top rocker avec ta peau.

Et ça aurai surement été le cas si Bobby, Kozik, et une femme, n'étaient pas sortis du van avec force cri et fracas.

« - Si je dois écouter une mot de plus de ce ... »

Le secrétaire du club pousse la femme vers nous avec un air de profond soulagement, tandis qu'elle continue de piailler. Seul un « Ta gueule » retentissant, lancé par Clay la fait taire.

« - Elle a dit quelque chose?

- Son nom est Ramona. Je pense en tout cas. Mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit.

- Personne ne parle espagnol? »

Bizarrement, tout le monde se tourne vers mon cher Juice, qui regarde ses chaussures. Un problème beau gosse?

« - Rien?

- Je suis un portoricain du Queens! Je parle mieux le Yiddish! »

Je pouffe de rire, tandis que les autres sont abasourdis par la confession. Seul Chibs, à ma droite me pose une main sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire que l'interprète comme un « t'aurai pas pu choisir pire comme mec, toi! ».

Il va en entendre parler pendant encore longtemps de ça!

…

« - Personne ne parle espagnol? »

Tiens, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une tache sur le bout de ma chaussure! Va falloir penser à les nettoyer.

« - Rien? »

C'est à moi qu'on parle? Ah oui, en effet! C'est à moi que Clay parle...

« - Je suis un portoricain du Queens! Je parle mieux le Yiddish! »

Apparemment, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'on attendait de moi. Dommage, mais c'est la strict vérité! Et Léna qui se marre, accompagnée de Chibs : je suis dans la merde avec ses deux là!

Heureusement, Marcus Alvarez, lui, il est calé en espagnol : c'est lui qui va nous sauver la mise.

…

Le président des Mayans, à moitié excédé par notre petite comédie, fini par perdre patience et pointe son flingue sur la nana que Bobby et Kozik ont ramené. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les langues vivantes à l'école, mais quand même les mecs, l'espagnol c'est compréhensible! J'ai presque tout suivi.

Alors que les mexicains se dirigent vers les bécanes, j'attrape mon frère par le bras et lui fait un rapide compte-rendu de la situation : une vieille maison sur la 18ème rue, à Lodi. La vieille ne sait rien de plus et n'est pas sur qu'il s'y trouve. Moi, je n'ai pas séché les cours d'espagnol, et je suis encore capable de comprendre certaines chose.

Hap m'embrasse ensuite sur la joue et file rejoindre ses « frères », m'abandonnant dans la cour de TM.

…

La fin de la journée a été longue et éprouvante. Et demain sera la dernière d'une longue série de journées de merde. Enfin, j'espère!

Je sers un peu plus la main de Tara dans la mienne, et regarde le moniteur devant nous : le bébé, notre bébé, va bien. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Le club, des enfants, et Tara.

Pourtant, au début, ce n'était pas gagné. Nous avons suivi les Mayans jusqu'à la maison que nous a indiqué la tante de Salazar. Une vieille baraque délabré, dans un quartier tout aussi pourri. Nous y avons découvert deux corps dans la rue adjacente : deux corps de femmes. La régulière de Salazar, et une autre ; lorsque je me suis approché des deux cadavres, elles étaient couvertes par une couverture et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, croyant qu'il pourrait s'agir de Tara. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Heureusement pour moi.

Nous avons dû attendre les flics, afin d'expliquer pourquoi et comment nous avons trouvé les corps. Évidemment, les Mayans n'ont pas attendu, eux! La belle affaire!

…

Jax et moi avons été les premiers interrogé par les flics. Et pendant que les autres passaient aussi leurs oraux, ou discutaient entre eux, je me suis approché de mon VP, errant comme une âme en peine.

« - Vous vous êtes quittés en mauvais termes, non? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop que la relation Jax/Tara n'était pas au beau fixe avant notre départ. Il y a eu l'enlèvement d'Abel, la mort de Kip devant la doc, la fusillade, et puis la coucherie avec Ima. Il ne nous en a pas parler, mais si je devais lancer une théorie, je dirai que Jax à tout simplement peur pour la femme qu'il aime et qu'il a voulu la faire s'éloigner pour éviter qu'un malheur ne lui arrive. Pourtant, cela n'a servi à rien : les ennuis nous rattrapent toujours, nous ou nos familles.

« - On doit la retrouver Bobby.

- Ouais. Tu sais, on a juste traversé la moitié du monde pour retrouver ton fils. Pour Tara, ça devrait être comme une ballade au parc. »

…

Je suis enfermé dans ce coffre, mains liées, bouche entravée, depuis un long moment. Je ne saurai donner un temps précis tellement cela me paraît des heures.

Quand la lumière passe enfin, je sais que c'est bientôt ma fin ; ça aurai déjà dû être la fin quand cette salope de mexicaine c'est vidé de son sang dans la baignoire, mais son mec a jugé plus utile de ma garder en vie. Encore un peu du moins.

Salazar m'attrape part le bras et me sort avec violence de la voiture. Il m'enlève le chiffon que j'ai dans la bouche, reboutonne le haut de ma chemise, surement pour cacher les hématomes qui s'y sont formés, et met une veste entre mes bras pour cacher les menottes. Puis il me pousse en avant.

Je sais où nous sommes : les bureaux de Jacob Hale se trouvent en face, et nous nous y dirigeons. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Mais mon ravisseur n'est pas très loquace alors... Il me dit juste que je dois demander voir notre futur maire.

…

Un appel à Unser et nous sommes tous en route. Nous avons Salazar et donc Tara. Ce connard l'a pris en otage dans les locaux de Hale, avec ce dernier.

En pleine ville, avec l'ATF, les flics locaux et le bureau du shérif de Sanwa, ça nous laisse peu de marche de manœuvre. Sans parler des Mayans qui s'invitent à la petite fête, et des demandes de ce connard de Calaveras. Tout est parfait!

« - Vous avez ses exigences?

- Ouais. Il veut un tour gratuit au pays des cartels : il nous donnera Hale pour ça. «

Ça j'aurai pu parier dessus.

« - Et pour Tara? »

On est comme Jackie boy : la tête de Jacob, on s'en fou! Qu'il le noie dans les chiottes s'il le veut! Celle qu'on veut c'est Tara, en vie et en un seul morceau.

« - Il la laissera partir seulement s'il peut l'échanger contre toi.

- On le fait. »

Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule, oui? Rah Jackie boy arrête tes conneries! A la seconde où il te verra il te descendra : c'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui dit, et Clay approuve. Mais mon VP est une tête brulée, et la vie de Tara est en jeu, alors il s'en fou.

Et contre notre avis, et celui de tout les gens présents, il y va.

…

Quand Hector Salazar a donné ses exigences, qu'il a dit que c'était Jax contre moi, j'ai tout de suite sû que mon imbécile d'homme allait le faire. Jax a un égo sur-dimensionné, et seul son amour pour moi est capable de rivaliser avec ça.

Je n'ai pas tout vu de l'altercation, car je suis restée attaché jusqu'à ce que les flics ne débarquent, mais maintenant qu'il est à mes cotés, que nous sommes main dans la main, a observer notre futur enfant, tout cela n'a plus d'importance.

Le passé. Nos erreurs. Nos mensonges. Oubliés. Seul compte l'avenir. Lui, moi, SAMCRO

...

A suivre..


	48. Interlude

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Note: Introduction d'un personnage de mon imagination.

Note 2: L'histoire débute lors de l'épisode 02x05 – Représailles. Il y aura donc des spoilers et des scènes refaite à ma sauce.

Voici une petite interlude sur Léna, ses amours et ses emmerdes, toujours dans le fil de l'histoire, avant le grand et explosif final de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bonne Lecture!

Ce matin, je me réveille au son de l'alarme de mon téléphone.

Hier soir, Hap m'a demandé d'être prête à 7heures, et de l'attendre dans la cour du garage, sans m'en dire plus. Je me tourne vers mon amant : il dort toujours, et l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de sortir discrètement du lit.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, 10 minutes plus tard, le portoricain est réveillé, mais toujours allongé. Je m'approche et il attrape ma main, pour me tirer contre lui.

« - Salut princesse. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et vais l'embrasser. Si j'avais plus de temps, je laisserai la suite devenir torride.

« - Tu t'en vas déjà?

- Happy. Il veut qu'on se voit tôt. Il a à me parler.

- J'avais zappé! »

Ses mains glissent vers mes hanches et il me fait rouler sur le matelas, venant se positionner au dessus de moi. Il est totalement nu et cette vision me donne des idées plus que perverses : ma bouche capture la sienne, mes mains se perdent dans son dos, ma cuisse gauche glisse entre ses jambes, et la chaleur m'envahit à la seconde où nos peaux se rencontrent.

Tout comme cette nuit, il n'y a aucune bestialité dans nos gestes, aucune impatience ; ce sont nos derniers vrai moments ensemble avant longtemps, alors rien d'autres ne comptent. Nous avions le temps et juste envie de garder des bons souvenirs en tête.

La main du portoricain se pose contre mon visage, nos regards se croisent, nos lèvres se séparent ; ma main vient rejoindre la sienne et nos doigts s'entremêlent contre le matelas. Le silence entre nous est intense et plus rien n'existe en cet instant. Juste lui et moi.

« - Je t'aime Léna. »

Sa voix est un murmure, j'ai cru l'avoir imaginé. Mais non. Ses yeux me scrutent, il attends que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Surement que ça a du lui échapper, mais, au fond de moi, je suis heureuse.

Je lui souris, un peu intimidée, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime. »

…

Léna passe la porte du clubhouse et vient vers moi aussi rapidement que lui permettent ses pieds. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue puis s'installe sur ma Dyna. Et nous voilà en route.

…

Je m'accroche à la taille de mon frère, pose ma joue contre son dos et me laisse conduire. Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, aujourd'hui et les jours suivants, ce simple instant reste de ceux que je chéris le plus en compagnie de mon frère. Cela en a toujours été ainsi : même lors de nos plus grosses crises, de nos pires engueulades, il a toujours suffit qu'il m'emmène en balade pour tout régler. Le simple fait de rouler avec lui, je lui fais confiance, je remets ma vie entre ses mains. On ne peut pas fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer si on n'a pas une confiance absolu en son chauffeur. Et c'est mon cas : je n'irai jamais a contre-courant avec lui aux commandes. Et il le sait.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a a me dire ce matin, ni où il m'emmène, mais je sais que cette balade à moto n'est pas anodine. Il veut que j'ai confiance en lui. Il veut que je l'écoute et que je le crois. Il veut que je le suive dans les prochaines épreuves, sans réfléchir ni remettre en doutes ses décisions. Et je le ferai.

Après une demi heure, nous quittons la grande route et prenons un petit chemin caillouteux, pour nous arrêter quelques instants plus tard. L'endroit est magnifique : nous sommes en haut d'une colline, sous les arbres. En contrebas, dans de grands prés, broutent des chevaux. Un ruisseaux serpentent au milieu de tout cela.

« - On est où?

- Sur les terres d'Oswald.

- C'est sympa chez lui!

- J'étais sur que tu allais aimer. »

Hap pose son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraine un peu plus loin, à la lisière des arbres et m'invite à m'asseoir à terre, près de lui.

…

J'ai passé la nuit avec la blonde que ma frangine m'a dégoté, mais finalement, est ce que je n'aurai pas dû rester avec elle? Elle va me manquer pendant les prochains mois, plus que n'importe qui, alors je regrette un peu ma partie de jambes en l'air. Et, en même temps, je sais que je la verrai, même à l'intérieur. Alors qu'une blondasse, c'est une denrée rare.

C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de se préparer et de me retrouver tôt, ce matin. Pour pouvoir concilier les deux : une bonne partie de baise, et un long moment avec Léna.

Nous avons roulé un certain temps ; je savais où je voulais l'emmener et je savais qu'elle aimerai. Un endroit simple, calme, en dehors des lieux fréquentés par le club. Sans attache avec quiconque. Juste un endroit pour elle et moi.

Je vais me poser contre un arbre et lui fait signe de venir près de moi : la miss vient se caler tout contre moi et mon bras droit vient entourer ses épaules.

J'inspire un grand bol d'air et me lance.

« - Je n'ai rien envie de te cacher Léna. Depuis que tu es à Charming, j'ai essayé d'être le plus honnête possible avec toi, et je veux que ça continu. J'en ai marre de me cacher derrière mon statut d'Unholy One, et avec toi, je peux faire tomber le masque. Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que tu n'auras pas le droit à une séance de rattrapage, petite sœur. »

Depuis des jours, j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment ce moment se passerai : si elle le prendrai bien ou non, si elle quitterai Charming ou non. J'ai essayé de m'écrire un discours implacable, pour être sûr que rien ne dérape. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'étais jamais certain de l'issu que mes mots provoquerai, alors je me suis dis que le meilleur moyen que cela marche, c'était simplement d'ouvrir mon cœur. De dire les choses comme elles venaient.

« - Nous avons récupéré Abel en Irlande, mais notre mission n'est pas fini.

- Jimmy, je sais. Vous devez le descendre.

- Officiellement, oui. Mais la réalité est un peu plus compliquée. Nous avons passé un accord avec l'ATF, par l'intermédiaire de Jax. Il doit lui livrer Jimmy, et en échange, elle doit nous fournir une recommandation grâce à laquelle nous ne ferons que 14 mois de taule.

- Attends Hap! »

Elle se détache de moi et change de position afin d'être assise face à moi. Plus de complicité à cet instant, juste de l'incompréhension. Tout peut désormais partir en vrille, alors à moi d'être intelligent.

« - Tu m'en a déjà parlé non? Du fait que vous resteriez pas longtemps. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à ce moment là? »

Léna a une mémoire d'éléphant, je ne me rappelai plus lui en avoir déjà parlé! Je suis incapable de retenir ma langue quand il s'agit de ma sœur! Je lui prends les mains et poursuis.

« - Parce que personne en dehors de nous n'est au courant. Ni femme, ni famille. Pas même Gemma. C'est la base pour tenir notre couverture. Jax fait croire à Stahl qu'il balance sans que le club le sache. C'est compliqué, je sais.

- Et tu penses que ça va marcher?

- Oui.

- Alors je te fais confiance. »

Elle me sourit et revient se plonger dans mes bras. Je la serre comme si elle allait s'envoler : lors de mon absence forcé des prochains mois, je sais qu'elle va me manquer plus que de raison. Ça va être difficile pour moi de supporter ça. De ne pas pouvoir la protéger par moi-même, de ne pouvoir la toucher. Mais le club a fait certaines choses, et c'est fait chopper. On joue avec le feu, et il est normal de perdre parfois.

C'est ma joue contre sa tempe que je lui chuchote la suite.

« - Je veux que tu fasses certaines choses pour moi. Aujourd'hui, et dans les semaines qui arrivent.

- Si je peux...

- Certaines ne seront pas facile pour toi. Mais tu aura de l'aide. »

Je glisse ma main dans mon toprocker et en sors une enveloppe.

…

Je sens mon frère bouger légèrement et fouiller dans son cuir. Il me glisse une enveloppe dans les mains.

« - A l'intérieur, il y a un papier qui t'autorise l'accès à un coffre dans une banque de Stockton. C'est Gemma qui l'a ouvert pour moi et qui y a fait les dépôts. A l'intérieur il y a du cash. Environ 150.000 dollars. Je veux que tu les prennes et que tu achètes une baraque : tu la meubles et tu t'y installes. »

Wahou! Il est sérieux?

« - Moi j'aime bien crécher au club.

- Je sais, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mais tu dois prendre tes distances avec SAMCRO, rapidement. Avant la fin de la semaine, le club sera retourné par les flics. Unser va être remplacé par des shérif de Sanwa, l'ATF va débouler en force, alors plus question pour toi de vivre à l'étage. Dès ce soir, tu iras t'installer chez Gemma, le temps de te trouver un chez toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois affiliée aux Sons pendant que je serais en taule.

- Ça va être compliqué, non? Je bosse pour TM.

- Tu bosses pour TM, pas pour le club. Chibs et Opie seront là, ils savent ce que je veux, et ils s'arrangeront pour que ça soit possible.

- Attends Hap! Je comprends pas tout là! Je continue à travailler au garage, j'ignore la Faucheuse, mais les gars regarderont par dessus mon épaule?

- Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu tombes dans la catégorie crow-eater. Ou que tu sois embarquée dans certaines affaires. Tu es ma sœur, et je suis le seul qui ai le droit de te foutre dans la merde!

- Ah, tu as juste peur que je m'entiche d'un autre biker pour faire des conneries, c'est ça? »

J'ai envie de sourire et de lui dire que c'est trop tard, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le bon moment ; je suis ici car il voulait me parler de choses importantes, ne commençons pas à tout mélanger!

« - C'est pas loin de la vérité, en effet! »

Jaloux, va!

« - Qu'est ce que j'aurai d'autre à faire?

- Mettre à l'épreuve ton sang froid. Et me promettre de ne pas péter les plombs cet après midi. Les russes ont Jimmy, on va récupérer ce connard d'Irlandais, même si on ne sait pas encore comment! Bref, on va le récupérer et on va le ramener au garage. Et quand Stahl viendra le récupérer, elle fera d'une pierre deux coups : elle nous embarquera en même temps. »

Mon sang se glace ; je crois comprendre ce qu'il veut, tout en espérant me tromper sur ses intentions.

« - Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'assiste à ça?

- Tu devras être là.

- Hors de question. »

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me lève et me dirige vers la moto de mon frère. J'en ai ma claque, je veux rentrer et aller me blottir dans les bras de mon mec plutôt que d'écouter des conneries pareil!

« - Léna! »

La voix de mon frère rugit dans mon dos et j'accélère le pas. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais NON, je ne pleurerai pas!

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à lui faire face. Je le déteste.

« - Léna, écoute moi!

- Non! Je veux pas faire ça Hap! Tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas ça! N'y pense même pas.

- Si, j'y pense! Tu sera au garage quand ils arriveront, et tu dois les voir m'embarquer. Tu pourras faire ta tête de chien battu, pleurer, hurler si ça te chante. Mais je veux que tu sois là.

- Pourquoi? »

Ma voix se brise à ce simple mot et je ne pourrais me retenir de chialer comme une madeleine encore longtemps. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau : c'est fou comme on peut passer du bonheur parfait, au fin fond du trou en quelques secondes grâce à ce club!

« - Parce que je veux que cette salope voit la rage dans tes yeux. Qu'elle comprenne, quand son heure sera venue, que nous l'avons niqué en beauté. Et que jamais elle ne fera tomber SAMCRO.

- Je ne comprends rien, Hap. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front et m'attire tout contre son torse. J'y niche mon visage et laisse enfin libre court à mes larmes.

« - Je sais. »

…

Lorsque la brunette revient de son ride, avec Hap, tout le monde est là. Les membres du club, les régulières, les enfants, les crow-eater. Ce matin, ce sera notre dernière petite fête en famille : tous réunis pour fêter le retour d'Abel, la grossesse de Tara, mais notre dernier jour de liberté. Et, plus étonnant, les fiançailles d'Opie et Lyla.

Tout le monde trinque, tout le monde sourie, et personne ne fait trop attention à moi, ni à Léna. Même Hap est trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Chibs pour la surveiller. Chose qui ne m'est pas passé inaperçu.

« - Je peux m'installer? »

Je lui demande tout en m'approchant de la table qu'elle occupe, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

« - Comme si tu avais besoin de demander la permission!

- J'essaie juste de la jouer gentleman.

- Oh! C'est rare qu'un mec avec un cuir sur le dos se la joue homme bien élevé. Quelque chose a te faire pardonner? »

Je tire une chaise, et me pose à sa droite, les avants-bras posés sur la table, mes mains à quelques centimètres des siennes. Je la vois se crisper légèrement ; elle jette un coup d'œil vers son frère, qui ne la calcule pas, puis me sourie.

« - Je ne joue pas avec le feu, au cas où tu te poserai la question. J'avais vérifié avant.

- Tu es prudent.

- Je me suis dis que j'allais passer plus d'un an, enfermé entre quatre murs, avec le frère de ma copine. A ton avis, il vaut mieux que je sois sympa avec lui, ou que je la lui fasse à l'envers? »

Son sourire se fane, son regard me fuit et je me sens obligé de continuer avant qu'un drame ne s'amorce.

« - C'est pas ce que tu crois!

- Et je crois quoi?

- Que je vais te larguer. Et je sais que si je fais ça, dans la seconde qui suit, tu iras tout raconter à ton frère pour qu'il me démolisse. Et je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire sortir de ma vie. »

Un sourire victorieux né sur ses lèvres et, bizarrement, je sens un pied venir frotter contre ma jambe.

« - Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. J'aurai demandé à Hap de te descendre... question d'honneur. Rien de personnel!

- Évidemment. »

Je fais rouler ma bouteille de bière entre le paumes, profitant de tout ça pour que nos doigts se frôlent. J'ai envie de prendre ses mains dans les miennes, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Pas encore. Avant, il faut que nous mettions au clair notre situation.

« - Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

J'avale une gorgée de ma boisson, jette un nouveau regard vers le bar où rien n'a vraiment changé, et me lance.

« - Est ce que tu veux qu'on officialise, entre nous? Je veux dire, aujourd'hui. Maintenant. »

…

« - Est ce que tu veux qu'on officialise, entre nous. Je veux dire, aujourd'hui. Maintenant. »

Prise de court, j'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Oui. Non. Peut être. Je n'en sais rien. Si je m'étais attendu à ça, au moins!

« - Et toi? Tu en as envie? »

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, et la seule chose que je suis capable de répondre, c'est une nouvelle question.

« - Oui. J'en ai envie. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le meilleur jour. Même si les prochains seront dans longtemps. Alors je suis un peu perdu. En fait, je suis perdu dès que tu entres dans la question.

- Ouais. Je crois que j'ai le même soucis alors. »

Sans réfléchir, ma main glisse vers la sienne et nos doigts s'emmêlent.

« - Moi aussi j'aimerai officialiser. Vraiment Juice. Mais, il y a Hap. Et, comme tu l'as dis, tu vas être enfermé dans la même prison que lui pendant un certain temps. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te mène la vie dur à cause de moi. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fera je n'ai aucun doute sur ça. »

Je serre un peu plus fort ses doigts et mon regard s'encre dans le sien : je me sens mal. Prise entre deux feux. Mon amour pour Juice, et celui pour mon frère. Les deux sont forts, et je ne veux faire du mal à aucun d'eux. Je ne veux pas mentir à Hap, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention : après tout, au début, je pensais que Juice et moi ce ne serait jamais sérieux. C'était juste un jeu. Alors pourquoi aurai-je mis mon frère dans la confidence? Ça n'aurai fait que compliquer la situation. Et je ne veux pas voir mon homme souffrir car Hap aurai décidé d'en faire son souffre douleur.

Je veux les deux dans ma vie, et je veux qu'ils restent amis. Et je sais, pertinemment au fond de moi, que si cela n'est pas possible aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai merdé : je n'ai pas joué franc jeu ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

« - C'est de ma faute si on en est là, Juice. Je suis désolée.

- Bien sur que non! Pourquoi tu dis ça, princesse? Pourquoi ce serai ta faute?

- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux au début. Alors je n'ai rien dis à Hap. J'aurai pu lui dire que j'étais avec quelqu'un, même sans dire que c'était toi. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors maintenant, on est obligé de se cacher. »

…

Je sens Léna de plus en plus tendue : elle se prend la tête pour des conneries, vraiment. Je lui posais une question simple, sans mesurer les conséquences pour elle. Et même si personne ne fait vraiment attention à nous, l'espace est trop saturé de monde pour que nous puissions nous exprimer correctement.

« - Viens avec moi. »

Je me lève et sors du club, la belle sur mes talons.

Une fois dehors, je lui prends les mains et va les placer autour de mon cou ; mes mains vont se placer sur ses hanches et je la colle à moi. Pas besoin de parler fort, un simple murmure suffit.

« - Pour commencer, ce n'est pas de ta faute : j'aurai dû être plus franc moi aussi. C'est notre faute à tout les deux. Ensuite, si je te pose la question, c'est parce que je me sens prêt à affronter Happy. Et pour finir, si tu penses que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour l'annoncer à tout le monde, alors on laisse tomber. On le fera plus tard. Je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça. »

Ses mains glissent le long de mon top rocker et son visage vient se placer contre ma poitrine. Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce doucement en lui disant que je l'aime, et que rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

…

Je décide de sortir pour me griller une clope lorsque je tombe sur la scène : mon ancien prospect et Léna, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entrain d'échanger un baiser.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et vais m'asseoir sur l'une des tables d'extérieur, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas déranger les tourtereaux. Vaine intention.

« - Je voulais pas vous déranger, hein! Continuez donc! »

J'entends le portoricain marmonner quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi, puis le couple se tourne vers moi, la brune toujours encerclée par les bras de son amant. C'est qu'il ne serai pas un peu possessif le mec?

« - C'est pas un peu risqué quand même? Vous êtes en plein dans le passage...

- J'aime le danger. C'est pour ça que je suis avec elle! Faut être masochiste pour sortir avec Léna! »

La sœur d'Happy lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Tu as qu'a retourner avec ta pétasse si je suis pas assez bien pour toi! »

Juice lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille, qui font pouffer la captive, et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s'élargir encore : ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Pour l'une des premières fois, je les vois heureux tout les deux. Jamais l'iroquois n'a eu un sourire aussi sincère, et jamais les yeux de la miss n'ont autant brillé de bonheur.

« - Je suis content que ça marche entre vous. Mais faites attention à Hap ; ne jouez pas avec le feu. »

Je tire une dernière bouffée et écrase ma clope au sol. J'embrasse Léna sur la joue, donne une tape sur l'épaule de mon ancien prospect et retourne à l'intérieur.

…

« - Est ce que j'ai le droit à d'autres bisous?

- T'as aimé, hein? »

Évidemment, que j'ai aimé, qu'est ce que tu crois? Que j'en redemanderai, alors que je détestes? Hey, tu me ressers des épinards, s'il te plait? Je déteste, mais je vais m'en reprendre une bonne plâtrée, tiens!

Je le sens plonger dans mon cou à nouveau et je ferme les yeux pour profiter à fond du moment. J'ai du mal a réaliser que je ne vais plus l'avoir près de moi pendant quatorze mois. Hap : j'ai eu l'habitude d'en être séparé, même si les derniers mois nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochés. Mais Juice... je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer les choses.

« - Je vais le dire à mon frère. »

Mon homme remonte jusqu'à mon oreille avant de poursuivre en murmurant.

« - Lui dire quoi?

- Que je suis avec quelqu'un.

- Tu vas lui dire pour nous?

- Pour l'instant, juste que je suis avec quelqu'un. Lui faire avaler ça va déjà être difficile. On va y aller molo. »

…

« - Hap! »

Mon frère démarre sa moto lorsque j'arrive près de lui : a ce que j'ai compris, Tig et lui accompagnent Clay et Bobby voir Otto. Un genre d'escorte.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais... je peux te parler une minute? Promis ce sera pas long.

- Okay. »

Il fait signe aux autres de partir devant puis se tourne vers moi. A la façon dont il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tâche violette sur le nez. Suis je une bête de foire?

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'as l'air stressé?

- Ouais bah, quand je te l'aurai dit, tu comprendra mieux pourquoi je le suis!

- T'es pas enceinte? »

Je lui balance mon poing contre l'épaule, une grimace de dégout aux lèvres.

« - Mais t'es malade? Jamais de la vie!

- Alors je vois pas pourquoi t'es tendue! »

Je lui lance une petite moue embarrassée avant d'accepter la main qu'il me tend. Il est temps de se lancer, ma fille!

« - Je sors avec quelqu'un.

- Je veux son nom, son adresse. Tout de suite! J'ai une petite visite à lui rendre, a cet enfoiré! »

Cet imbécile me sourit et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je me détends un peu même si avec lui, on ne sait jamais.

« - C'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un qui te supporte. Il pourra me remplacer pendant quelques temps.

- Personne ne peut te remplacer, Hap.

- Ouais, mais deux choses : la première c'est que ça me fera des vacances que tu ais un autre mec a emmerder parce que ses chaussettes trainent. »

Je lui tire la langue dans une attitude très puéril.

« - Et de deux, s'il est encore là quand je sors, c'est qu'il est assez fou pour te supporter, et pour ne pas avoir peur de moi.

- Donc, tu ne veux pas le tuer?

- Je le descendrai uniquement si c'est un con, et qu'il te fait du mal. »

Je lui saute littéralement au cou avant de lui murmurer :

« - T'inquiètes pas pour ça! Je le descendrai moi même dans ce cas. »

...

A suivre..


	49. Le Crépuscule du Prince

Little Sister

Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter... malheureusement!

Résumé: "- Happy a une sœur!" "- Non sérieux?" "- Si j't'le dis!"

Le petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà presque la fin de cette fic : presque, oui, car il y aura un petit chapitre bonus en conclusion. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que, comme prévue, elle se finit le jour où se termine la série TV, pour une synchronisation parfaite!

Je suis contente de vous avoir livré cette histoire, et je suis tout aussi heureuse d'avoir fait des rencontre grâce à elle ; un gros big up à Edeinn qui m'a soutenu, mis des coups de pieds dans le derrière et supporté mon humour pendant tout ce temps!

Merci aussi à tout le monde pour avoir pris le temps de lire, mais aussi d'avoir posté des reviews. Même les plus petites font grand plaisir!

Enfin, un grand merci (et je sais que jamais il ne lira ça, mais ce n'est pas grave) à Kurt Sutter qui nous a livré une série aussi géniale et sans aucun semblable. Ce mec est un pur géni, et j'attend avec impatience l'arrivée de _The Bastard Executioners_, sa nouvelle série en 2015!

Bref,

Bonne lecture

...

Je monte dans ma voiture, met le contact, la tête dans la lune et le moral dans les chaussettes, lorsque trois coups sur le capot me font revenir à la réalité : Gemma monte du coté passager, son sac en main.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je vais me rendre. »

Ai je loupé un épisode? Aux dernières nouvelles, la matriarche devait rester bien tranquille au club, sans bouger ni se faire voir, et là voilà prête pour une balade sans retour vers la prison. Et si j'ose lui demander une explication, la voici qui me crie dessus.

La journée promet d'être riche en rebondissement!

…

« - Hey, mec! Ça va? »

Je regarde Tig, sa clope au bec, qui me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

« - T'as l'air en dépression! »

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut me voir totalement absorbé dans mes pensées, alors pas étonnant qu'il se pose des questions. Mais tout ça, c'est de la faute de Léna et de ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que je ne parte avec Clay, Bobby et Tig. Elle s'est trouvé un mec, à Charming. Alors qu'elle était sous mon nez. Et je ne me suis aperçu de rien? Ça me trou le cul!

Je me voile un peu la face là : oui j'ai bien vu des changement chez ma sœur. Elle est devenu plus féminine, elle faisait plus attention à elle depuis quelques semaines. Et puis elle est de meilleure humeur, plus souriante. Tout ce qui n'est pas naturelle chez elle, en fait!

Je suis content pour elle car, avec un homme dans sa vie, je sais qu'elle restera dans le coin. Mais, malgré tout, je me demande bien qui peut être ce type? Quand a t-elle vraiment eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un? Pendant mon voyage en Irlande? Ce n'est pas un peu court comme laps de temps? Et puis Tig me l'aurai dit, non?

« - Tu savais que Léna était avec un gars? »

Mon interlocuteur écrase sa cigarette, un sale sourire accroché sur sa sale gueule ; qu'est ce qu'il me cache?

« - J'espère bien que c'est un mec! Ça m'aurai emmerdé qu'elle nous ramène une blonde... Ça m'aurai fait de la concurrence! »

…

Le regard meurtrier que me lance Hap me donne envie d'exploser de rire, même si je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Comme de lui dire que je suis au courant et que nous connaissons tous la personne. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - C'est bon, mon frère. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. C'est une fille intelligente.

- Je sais. Juste... »

La porte en fer de la prison grince sur ses gonds ; Clay et Bobby sortent et accélèrent le pas pour nous rejoindre. J'enfile mon casque alors qu'Happy fini enfin sa phrase, en marmonnant.

« - J'aurai dû m'en apercevoir. »

…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Tig en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien me le dire. Peut être même qu'ils en savent tous plus que moi. Avec Léna, rien ne me paraît impossible! Et puis ça ne serai pas surprenant qu'elle confie ce genre d'information sensible à d'autres plus qu'à moi ; elle fait entièrement confiance à des gars comme Chibs, Tig ou Juice, et pas totalement à moi en ce qui concerne sa vie sentimentale. Pas comme si j'avais dérouillé certains mecs qui avaient des vus sur ma sœur!

Notre président n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de nous lorsqu'il nous annonce qu'Otto va s'entretenir avec Lenny, et faire passer le mot à Putlova : il nous faut Jimmy.

…

« - J'ai besoin d'appeler un chaperon, où, vous les filles, pouvez parler de manière civilisée? »

L'autre blondasse a beau répondre à Wayne que ça ira : non, ça n'ira pas! Je ne lui fais pas confiance, elle serai capable de me descendre dans une cellule et de s'en sortir. Alors non, nous n'allons pas parler de manière civilisée elle et moi dans la même pièce, voilà pourquoi je referme la grille entre nous et replonge dans ma contemplation du mur devant moi. Ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Wayne s'éclipse et qu'elle me tende un dossier.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Ma déposition qui te décharge de la responsabilité de la mort d'Edmond Hayes. Et la mort de Polly a été reconnu comme de l'auto défense, donc tu es hors de cause concernant les homicides. Bien sur, il reste toujours l'inculpation pour évasion mais, étant donné tes récents problèmes de santé, j'ai fait réduire les charges à une assignation à domicile. »

Je fais semblant de lire pendant qu'elle me parle, me demandant dans quoi Jax a bien pu se fourrer pour que cette salope me face une telle fleur. Elle charge le dos de son équipière, tué hier, sans le moindre remord.

« - Tu portera un bracelet à la cheville pendant les 6 prochains mois, et si tu te conduis bien, on te l'enlèvera dans 3.

- Je nierai tout! »

Elle ne paraît pas vraiment surprise par ma réponse ; peut être c'est elle habituée à mon fort caractère et à ma manie de tout gérer.

« - Donc, tu sacrifierai ta vie, juste pour ébranler mon affaire? »

- J'ai vu ton dossier.

Là, par contre, la surprise est visible sur son visage. Même si elle reprend vite son masque lisse et sans grande expression.

« - Je sais ce que Jax te donne. Tu vas le faire tuer. Et si ce n'est pas par le club, c'est par l'IRA. Enterre l'accord, ou je dirai au procureur que c'est un ramassis de conneries!

- Et bien, malheureusement, mon témoignage a déjà été enregistré. Donc, même si tu voulais prendre la faute sur toi, c'est trop tard. »

Merde!

« - On dirai que tu vas devoir me faire confiance. »

Jamais salope!

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible? Tu n'es qu'une connasse trop naïve. Ces accords, ces relations. Ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'ils sont construit sur des mensonges. Tu mens a tes patrons. Jax ment à son club. Vous vous mentez l'un l'autre. Il n'y a aucune confiance. Et ça va mal finir. Quelqu'un va finir blessé. Je te le promet : ça finira mal. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame réellement, ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de mon fils, mais je sais juste qu'à un moment, il y aura un problème. Un mort. Très certainement une erreur, comme pour Donna. Mais ça, personne à part moi ne le voit.

…

J'étais au club, en train de discuter tranquillement avec Opie de ses fiançailles, quand j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Stahl ; elle voulait me voir, rapidement. Rendez vous prie au cimetière de Charming.

Quand j'arrive, elle n'est pas là. Cette salope ne se pointera que 10 minutes plus tard. Et il paraît que c'était urgent!

« - Je viens de voir ta mère. Elle est en cellule, au poste de police. Elle a essayé de se constituer prisonnière, et de faire foirer notre accord. »

Bordel! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore? On lui demande de rester tranquille et, elle, il faut qu'elle nous mettes dans la merde! C'est toujours comme ça avec ma mère!

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Elle n'est plus inculpée pour les deux meurtres.

- Comment ça?

- Eh bien, Tyler a avoué avant de mourir. Elle m'a dit que la déposition de Gemma était entièrement vraie. »

Putain de merde! Elle est sérieuse? Elle a retourné la situation en balançant son équipière, et amante, et en la descendant dans une ruelle sombre.

« - C'est une chose que tes patrons ne soient pas au courant de notre accord, mais je pensais que tuer l'un des tien était un mauvais choix pour ta carrière.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué! Des motards mexicains l'ont fait. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en persuade. Cette nana est une vraie psychopathe.

« - Ta mère semble penser que toi et moi ne devrions pas nous faire confiance. Elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore?

- Elle croit que tu vas me faire tuer. C'est le cas? »

Ma mère à raison sur un point : il n'y a aucune confiance entre Stahl et moi. Mais pour le bien du club, de mon plan, je dois faire semblant.

« - Vous manquez de temps. L'audition pour la caution est demain matin. »

Tout comme elle fait semblant, pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Le jeu de l'autruche sera bientôt derrière nous, mais pour l'instant, tout le monde fait comme si ce n'était pas vrai. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle change de sujet, j'en suis certain. Alors je fais comme si de rien n'était, et je rentre dans son jeu.

« - Clay parle à Otto en ce moment même ; fais en sorte qu'Otto et Lenny se voient et on aura des infos.

- La rencontre est déjà arrangée.

- Bien.

- Tu me dois quelque chose maintenant. »

Les rois Irlandais : elle n'est pas prête a oublier ce pour quoi tout a commencé.

Je glisse ma main sous mon top rocker, pour en sortir le dossier qu'elle m'a donné quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle se précipite sur son arme : il n'y a en effet aucune confiance entre nous, et il n'y en aura jamais. Quelque soit les circonstances.

Je lui donne trois noms inscrits sur le papier, des gars que j'ai croisé autour de la table de l'IRA, mais rien de plus. Ça suffira.

…

« - Chibs! »

J'entends Léna me héler alors que je me rendais au garage ; je m'arrête et la laisse me rejoindre. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres et vient se planter devant moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut.

« - Je l'ai dit à mon frère. Enfin, seulement à moitié, mais je lui ai dit que j'étais en couple. C'est déjà beaucoup, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver!

- Mais il ne sait pas que c'est Juice.

- Je suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse imaginer que ce soit l'un de vous. »

Ce n'est pas faux! Pour Happy, aucun de nous n'oserai s'approcher de sa sœur. Et, paradoxalement, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux : hormis pour cet attardé de portoricain! Le seul mec qui ne mesure jamais les conséquences! Mais, que puis je y faire, hein?

« - C'est une bonne chose que tu ais dis un bout de la vérité.

- Oui. Même si je ne pense pas en dire plus avant qu'ils ne sortent. J'aimerai éviter les problèmes entre eux. Temps qu'ils sont enfermés.

- Sage décision. »

J'ouvre mes bras et la brunette y plonge, l'air soulagée.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Léna, tout ira bien. »

…

Après l'entrevu avec Stahl, je n'ai pas pu quitter le cimetière sans un dernier arrêt sur la tombe de mon père : John Thomas Teller, le fondateur de SAMCRO.

Je suis un peu perdu depuis mon voyage en Irlande. Je repense au manuscrit que j'ai découvert dans le garage, il y a quelques mois. Aux révélations du Père Kellan Ashby. A ma demi sœur, Trinity. Et à tout ce que m'a révélé ma mère. Avec tout ça, j'ai l'impression de ne plus connaître vraiment mon père.

Mais, malgré tout, une chose est sûre, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, il serai fier de moi.

…

Après l'entrevue à Stockton, nous sommes directement retourné au club afin d'attendre des nouvelles d'Otto. La bonne nouvelle n'a guère tardé d'ailleurs : Lenny et Otto avaient pu se rencontrer, et Lowen nous apportait la réponse tant attendue.

« - L'avocat de Lenny Janowitz m'a transmit ces comptes. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, et je n'en ai pas réellement envie. Vingt égal zéro. Vrai. 38,358888 moins 122,288818, égal deux millions. Vrai ou faux? »

Un message codé, manquait plus que ça!

« - Merci. Donne nous deux minutes, nous devons faire des calculs.

- Prenez en quelques unes, ce sont de gros chiffres! »

Clay donne la feuille au portoricain, à ma gauche, qui se met tout de suite au travail sur son ordinateur.

« - 20 égal zéro : Lenny n'a pas pu avoir l'adresse.

- Les autres sont une longitude et une latitude.

- Et deux millions signifie qu'on peut racheter Jimmy aux Russes. »

Message traduit, ça nous fait une belle jambe car, en tant que secrétaire du club, je peux déjà affirmer que l'on ne pourra pas payer le prix demandé par les Russes.

« - Deux millions! Merde!

- Et pourquoi ne pas juste y aller et emmener Jimmy? On a assez de matos!

- Ce ne sera pas l'adresse de la planque. Ce doit être le lieu de l'échange. Faites moi confiance, Putlova vient avec une armée. »

Et en plus de ça, ils vont être sur les dents et prêt à nous botter le cul. Putlova ne veut pas prendre de risques : des armes et des gorilles pour les tenir, un lieu sur et neutre où balancer des corps de bikers un peu trop gourmands. Non Tiggy, on ne peut définitivement pas ce la jouer comme ça.

« - Ça ressemble à une bretelle en dehors de Rio Vista. 40 minutes d'ici. »

Qu'est ce que je disais, hein?

« - Ope, dis à Lowen que les comptes sont justes.

- Où on va trouver deux foutus millions? Quoi? On braque des banques maintenant? »

Va peut être falloir y venir, en effet, Kozik!

…

J'ai reçu un coup de fil, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, d'Unser. Gemma lui a demandé de m'appeler pour me prévenir qu'elle s'était rendu, mais que les charges retenues contre elle pour homicide avaient été abandonné. Qu'elle était terrifiée malgré son air solide.

Je me suis donc rendu au club, pour en parler à Jax. Discussion qui a tourné court lorsque Chucky a posé un carton à nos pieds.

Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bordel?

…

« - Qu'est ce que c'est? »

Jax entre dans la chapelle, un carton apparemment lourd dans les bras. Chucky sur ses talons. Mais pourquoi il est là l'autre débile?

« - Vas y.

- Après que Tara ai été kidnappé, j'ai essayé de vous en parler. »

Tiens, je suis sur que ça va nous retomber sur la gueule... encore! Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait, hein? De toute façon, ce doit être la faute de Kozik, c'est toujours de la faute de ce blond dégénéré!

« - Quand j'étais dans la fausse monnaie pour Lin, j'étais censé détruire les billets mal imprimés. Je ne l'ai pas fait! »

Jax ouvre la boite, l'air victorieux.

« - Il y en a trois boites pleines! Des billets de 20, 50 et 100. Plus de 5 millions en fausse monnaie.

- Putain de merde. »

…

Léna serai là, elle serai folle de me voir avec de faux billets dans les mains : elle et ses principes!

En attendant, voilà notre problème de deux millions résolue! Nous allons pouvoir payer Putlova et récupérer Jimmy comme prévu.

Tout le monde a le sourire et Chucky finit sur les genoux de Tig, qui lui propose sa main pour une petite branlette improvisée … ces mecs sont barges, je vous le dis! Mais si ça peut le faire plaisir! Après tout, il nous a bien sortie de la merde.

…

« - Eddy nous loue sa machine coupe papier. Ça nous prendra une heure ou deux.

- Compris. »

Les choses se mettent en place assez facilement finalement ; les problèmes sont vites résolus et nous prenons de l'avance sur notre plan initiale. Je suis assez content de moi, et de mon VP.

« - Chacun de ces billets a un défaut. A la première irrégularité, les Russes vont s'en apercevoir. »

J'ai peut être parlé trop vite pour la résolution des emmerdes!

« - Peut être qu'on pourrait créer une diversion?

- Putlova est trop intelligent. Je ne vois pas comment ça ne finirai pas en bain de sang.

- On ferai mieux de ramener tout le monde. Juste au cas où. »

Je n'ai pas d'autre idée que celle là : si Putlova vient avec une armée, nous aussi. Ça me paraît cohérent. Avec de la chance, vu que l'on en a depuis quelques jours, on s'en sortira vivant, et pas eux!

« - Et si on mettait des vrais billets au dessus des faux? Ça pourrait nous donner assez de temps pour partir avec Jimmy. »

Bonne idée, sauf que personne ne roule sur l'or ici.

« - J'ai 40$ dans mon porte feuilles.

- J'ai une idée! »

…

A la demande de Clay, je suis restée au club, enfermée en compagnie de Bobby, Hap et Juice, pour couper et compter des liasses de faux billets. Un travail que j'aurai surement refusé en temps normal, mais là, je profite des derniers instants avec mon frère et mon homme. Le tout dans la bonne humeur et avec l'air bougon d'un Tig en prime, interdit de toucher au moindre billet : il faut dire qu'après sa blague sur les putes asiatiques, ne sachant pas reconnaître les vrais des faux billets, le président n'a plus trop eu confiance en son bras droit et lui a interdit de nous aider.

« - Il nous faut un autre sac. Vaut mieux diviser la somme en deux paquets. Ça permettra de mieux distraire les Russes, je pense.

- Il y en a un dans l'armoire, à coté de mon bureau. »

Je me propose donc d'y aller.

…

« - Euh, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie! »

Mais quel attardé! Qu'est ce qu'il a encore foutu?

« - Le sac que j'ai envoyé Léna chercher, il est plein...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, va. Elle le videra. »

En effet, merci Bobby : Léna est une grande fille, elle saura le renverser sur le sol. D'un coup, je deviens soupçonneux : c'est quoi cette tête de cadavre qu'il nous fait? Et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser LA question.

« - Plein de quoi? »

Le mec en face de moi se décompose comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction : sur quoi ma sœur va t-elle tomber? Je repose donc ma question, l'air beaucoup moins sympathique.

« - Plein de magazines. »

On passe en mode killer et, après un regard bien appuyé, il lâche la bombe.

« - De cul. »

Cours, car si elle tombe dessus, je te fais ta fête!

…

Je trottine jusqu'à mon bureau informatique, avec une large sourire victorieux accroché au visage ; comme si je laissai trainer ce genre de livre dans un endroit pareil! C'était trop simple de berner l'Unholy One.

J'entre dans la pièce et tombe et Léna qui revenait justement vers nous.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- J'ai fait croire à ton frère qu'il y avait tout un tas de revue pas très catholique dans le sac et qu'il fallait mieux que tu tombes pas dessus. »

La miss se met à rire et vient m'embrasser.

« - C'est gentil de penser à sauver ma vertu. Mais je crois que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus! »

Elle me met ensuite de sac dans les mains, m'embrasse de nouveau et s'en va rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale. Je ne prends le même chemin que quelques minutes plus tard, arborant de nouveau mon air de « j'ai la frousse face à l'Unholy One ».

…

« - Putlova veut deux millions pour Jimmy.

Et bien oui, ma chère, tu ne croyais quand même pas que les Russes allaient nous le céder facilement? Le seul moyen d'appâter un mec comme Putlova, c'est avec de l'argent, alors jouons sur son propre terrain. Heureusement pour toi, tu n'aura pas a sortir deux millions puisqu'on a déjà ce qu'il nous faut, ou presque.

« - On a mis la mains sur des faux billets, mais on doit camoufler ça avec des vrais. Pour nous donner assez de temps pour partir avec Jimmy.

- Où avez vous trouvé de faux billets?

- Ça te concerne pas. J'ai besoin d'argent. »

Je sais qu'elle peut en faire sortir, elle en a en réserve. Et puis, de cette façon, elle est obligée de me faire confiance plus qu'elle ne le veut. C'est un moyen de garder une emprise sur elle.

« - J'ai toujours accès au 250 000$ qu'on a utilisé pour la rançon de Tara.

- Ça devrait suffire.

- Et quand le club te demandera d'où ça vient?

- Je leur dirai que c'était des preuves d'ici. Qu'Unser les a fait sortir. »

J'ai réponse à tout, ne t'inquiètes pas! Je te connais, je sais comment tu penses : j'ai une longueur d'avance.

« - On sera là, à l'échange.

- Non! Si les Russes vous voient, ils tueront Jimmy. Si le club vous voit, ils sauront que quelqu'un a balancé. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

- C'est le seul moyen que tu ais l'argent. »

Je fais semblant de réfléchir, mais tout est déjà clair dans ma tête : Jimmy dans le van, l'ATF, posté plus bas, qui en veut aux Russes et qui tombent accidentellement sur l'Irlandais. Le club qui s'en sort.

Le plan est monté et approuvé ; que les choses sérieuses commencent!

…

J'ai passé quelques heures de plus avec ma sœur, pour mon plus grand plaisir : même si certaines choses nous ont séparé, j'ai toujours aimé bosser avec elle à mes cotés. Couper les billets, mettre les liasses en forme, remplir les sacs : rien de palpitant, juste un bon moment pendant lequel nous avons rit et nous nous sommes envoyés quelques bonnes répliques dans la face.

Malgré tout, il me reste une chose à accomplir, une chose pour laquelle je dois être seule, le plus loin possible de Léna pour éviter tout incident : appeler ma mère, à Bakersfield. Voilà pourquoi je me suis isolé à l'extérieur.

Je vois débarquer Jax et Clay, et Tara arriver en voiture. Le plan est en marche.

…

Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais pourquoi Hap est sorti le plus discrètement du monde. Il devait joindre sa foutue mère avant de se faire embarquer par les flics. Il sait que ce n'est pas moi qui aiderai cette chienne, alors qu'il lui annonce les chose part lui même.

Jax et Clay entrent dans le club-house alors que nous mettons en place les dernières liasses, et que Tig et Piney vérifie les armes. Chibs distribue les gilets par balles et chacun discute de ce qui va se dérouler comme si je n'étais pas là. Ou plutôt comme si j'étais au courant de tout.

Bon, d'accord, plus le temps passe, et plus j'en apprends. Et plus on me donne des tâches a accomplir. Il y a moins d'une demi heure, mon frère m'a pris a part pour me demander un service : escorter Tara. Deux voitures voyageant ensemble, moi dans la première, avec un prospect, elle dans la seconde, avec un autre prospect et Jimmy O dans le coffre. Le tout direction TM, sans escales.

J'ai accepté, au grand damne d'Happy ; la demande venait de Jax, à ce que j'ai ensuite compris, assez mal à l'idée de laisser Tara seule femme dans cette galère.

Mon frère entre ensuite, alors que les sacs se ferment, pour nous annoncer l'arrivée de Tara ; Opie la briefe à l'extérieur. Je prends le gilet que l'écossais tient en main et me dirige vers Hap, pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

« - Tu devrais aussi en porter un, petite sœur.

- Pas besoin. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Tu m'écoutes jamais, hein? »

Je finis de scratcher le tout et le laisse remettre t-shirt et top rocker. Le regard envieux de Juice, qui sort à cet instant, ne passe pas inaperçu à mes yeux. J'aurai adoré pouvoir te l'enfiler également!

« - Il y en a un dans le coffre de la voiture à Gemma, et tu vas le mettre. Il y a aussi un glock tout neuf. Et_ fais pas cette tête _Léna,_ tu sais, c'est pas si grave de respecter le règlement. Ça n'enlève rien à ta réputation de casse-couilles professionnel_!»1

Il m'embrasse sur le front et m'entraine à sa suite, vers la sortie.

…

Lorsque j'arrive auprès de la femme de ma vie et de mon meilleur ami, ce dernier est entrain de voir les dernier détail avec elle. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle soit impliqué dans tout ça, mais il nous manquait une personne qui ne portait pas les couleurs du club pour le transport. Et j'aurai bien proposé Léna si je ne mettais douté de la réponse de son frère ; faire partir les deux filles dans deux voitures et le seul compromis que j'ai pu trouver pour nous contenter tout deux.

Étonnement, Tara semble sereine. Tout le contraire de moi, malgré ce que je laisse transparaitre. Oui, elle a raison, j'ai besoin d'elle, et je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai faire sans elle. Elle est ma raison d'être depuis toujours.

Je lui fais enfiler un gilet et promet de lui dire tout ce qui se trame très bientôt.

Je l'embrasse et la laisse partir au volant de sa Cutlass.

…

Alors que Jax enfile son gilet par balle, Unser se pointe. Pile à l'heure pour le grand départ.

« - Tu … tu feras attention à toi.

- Je le ferais. »

Je sais que, lorsque nous sortirons, il ne sera plus flic et que les shérifs de Sanwa auront pris leur quartier chez nous. Je sais que tout aura changer. Et je ne peux oublier tout ce que cet homme à fait pour moi, pour SAMCRO, et pour Charming. Voilà pourquoi, pour une fois, je me permets un geste d'affection ; je lui donne l'accolade.

« - Ce que tu fais pour nous, ça ne sera pas oublié. »

Alors que notre bon vieux shérif retourne à sa voiture et s'éloigne, je me tourne vers mes hommes : ils sont tous là, prêt pour mettre a exécution notre plan. Motivés. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont a faire et rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

…

Je regarde Tara s'éloigner en voiture, seule, et je sais que c'est bientôt mon tour. Moi, je dois conduire la voiture de Gemma et retrouver la régulière de Jax un peu plus loin. C'est le plan : personne ne doit nous voir quitter le club ensemble.

Je sens Hap serrer un peu plus son bras dans mon dos, pour me rapprocher de lui, et je pose ma tempe contre son épaule.

Je sais que l'heure approche.

…

Tara quitte le garage au volant de sa voiture. J'attire Léna un peu plus contre moi pour ce dernier instant. J'aime tellement cette petite merdeuse, et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de devoir m'éloigner une fois encore.

Je sais que l'heure approche.

…

Un peu à l'écart du groupe, je regarde Léna tout contre son frère. J'aimerai moi aussi pouvoir la tenir ainsi à ce moment, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pour nous deux, nos prochains vrais moments ensemble seront dans 14mois. Mais j'ai confiance : je sais qu'en sortant, elle sera toujours là. Pour moi, et officiellement cette fois. Je ferai tout pour que cela devienne réalité. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Une tape dans le dos me fait revenir sur terre ; Chibs me glisse quelques mots tout bas.

Je sais que l'heure approche.

…

« - Elle sera là quand on sortira. Concentre toi sur le présent gamin. »

Je ne peux que me faire du mouron pour mon ancien prospect. Je sais ce qu'il éprouve pour la brunette, et je sais qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions. Je sais aussi que si Hap apprend pour leur relation pendant leurs incarcérations, il y aura du grabuge.

Pourtant, là, en cet instant, tout ça doit passer au second plan. Seul la tache qui nous attend nous intéresse. Nous devons nous focaliser sur elle, et sur rien d'autre.

Nous rejoignons le groupe, où personne n'ose vraiment bouger : les adieux se dessinent et nous détestons tous ça. Alors je m'approche de Jax et le prend dans mes bras.

Je sais que l'heure approche.

…

Chibs. Opie. Piney. Et enfin Kozik. Tout ceux qui ne seront pas avec nous, en prison. Les quatre qui prendront un autre chemin dans quelques minutes. Voilà ceux vers qui je me tourne en cet instant. Des au revoir, j'ai toujours détesté. Mais ils sont nécessaire.

Je les aime tous. Ils sont mon club. Ma famille. Et c'est pour eux, tout ce que nous faisons en cet instant. Pour que SAMCRO vive.

Je donne deux lettres aux prospects : une pour Tara, et une pour ma mère. Pour qu'elles sachent. Puis me dirige vers ma Dyna, sans oublier de cogner mon poing contre celui de Léna. La gamine qui a su faire évoluer tout ces hommes aux cœurs de pierres.

Je sais que l'heure approche.

…

La fin de cette journée, je l'ai vécu comme un rêve éveillé. Comme lorsque l'on sait que l'on est réveillé, mais que l'on a l'impression de flotter dans du coton, que tout vos mouvement vous paraissent surréalistes. Vous vous sentez lourd et léger à la fois, détaché de votre corps dans le moindre de vos gestes.

J'ai suivi Tara jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par les Sons, et nous y avons attendu, sans échanger un mot. Tendues car nous savions que tu pouvais désormais basculer. Que tout pouvait fonctionner, ou que tout pouvait s'écrouler en une fraction de seconde. Nous savions qu'à un moment ou un autre, les flics les attraperaient, mais nous ne savions pas quand, ni où.

Lorsque les Harleys sont apparues, un léger soulagement m'a envahit. Un très court soulagement. Juste le temps de voir les gars transporter Jimmy dans le coffre de la Cutlass, de croiser le regard de Juice, et de recevoir un baiser sur le front de mon frère. Juste de quoi me renouer les tripes encore plus fort, en fait.

Miles est monté avec moi, Filthy Phil avec Tara, direction TM, où les ordres étaient clairs : mettre la voiture de Tara dans le garage et fermer les rideaux métalliques. Garer la voiture de Gemma à sa place, et attendre.

Attendre en compagnie de la First Old Lady, justement, fraichement sortie des geôles de Charming. De Lowen, l'avocate des SOA. De Lyla.

Les hommes n'ont pas tardé à réapparaitre : ils ont mis un petit quart d'heure de plus que nous pour rejoindre le club. Sans Jax. Et lorsque j'ai demandé à Hap où il était, celui-ci m'a juste dit qu'il mettait les choses en ordres. Encore une fois, cela veut tout et rien dire... Maintenant, d'après lui, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Mais attendre quoi au juste?

La patience n'étant pas vraiment mon fort, j'ai prétexté allez chercher une dernière bière pour lui, et me suis faufiler dans le club-house à la suite du portoricain : portoricain qui, d'ailleurs, m'attendait sagement dans la réserve.

« - Je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas vu passer. Tu avais l'air en grande discussion avec Hap.

- Et comment ça se pourrait, alors que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi? »

Avec un sourire, je me glisse entre ses bras pour un câlin d'adieu. Mon front contre son cou, mes bras dans son dos, et les siens me serrant fort contre lui, j'inspire une dernière fois son odeur et n'imprègne de cette sensation de bien être et de sécurité.

« - Tu vas me manquer, Juice.

- Toi aussi, ma belle. Mais tu viendra me rendre visite, hein? »

Je lui réponds que oui et il vient doucement m'embrasser dans le cou et sur les lèvres : un baiser léger et tendre, avant de nous séparer et de retourner auprès des autres.

Dehors, mon frère m'attend toujours, assis sur sa Dyna : il n'a rien dit au fait que j'avais zappé la bière et m'a juste fait asseoir a coté de lui, passant son bras dans mon dos, et m'attirant à lui. Quelques minutes sont passées ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Jax n'arrive. Et l'ATF sur ses talons.

Alors mon frère s'est levé, et m'a embrassé une dernière fois sur le front avant de me demander de monter sur le toit du club, et de ne pas oublier ce qu'il m'avait demandé le matin même. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout, et de ne pas faire de bêtises pendant son absence.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Les larmes menaçant de couler sans mon autorisation, j'ai suivi ses ordres et suis montée sur le toit, grâce à l'échelle extérieur.

C'est de là que j'ai vu la suite.

C'est de là que j'ai compris les mots de mon frère.

C'est l'heure.

...

Assis à l'arrière du fourgon, je repense à cette journée, et à ces dernières semaines. A tout ce que nous avons du faire, les plans que nous avons échafaudés, les mensonges que nous avons créé. Tout ça dans le but ultime de préserver SAMCRO, et de faire tomber nos ennemis.

Tout, ou presque, faisait parti d'un plan que j'ai monté, puis soumis au club, dans l'intimité de la chapelle. Récupérer Jimmy, et le promettre à Stahl. Passer un accord, y mêler Gemma, en lui faisant croire que personne n'était au courant. Me faire passer pour une balance, et gagner une crédibilité auprès des feds.

Je repense à notre arrestation. De Stahl débarquant sur mes talons pour réclamer la tête de l'Irlandais. Du fait que chacun à jouer son rôle à la perfection, et de la mine vicieuse de cette salope annonçant que j'ai trahi. Tout me revient en mémoire, et je revois la scène comme si elle avait de nouveau lieu.

« - Comment avez vous su?

- Car votre VP a passé un accord. »

Chaque geste est imprimé en moi, à jamais.

« - FILS DE PUTE!

- De quoi elle parle?

- T'as passé un accord pour Jimmy? Quoi?

- Je l'ai fait pour le club.

- Tu as balancé!

- J'avais pas le choix! Regardez ce qu'on a du faire! »

Chaque mot.

« - Tout le temps où on traquait Jimmy, tu savais que tu le refilerai à cette salope?

- Il a tué cinq de nos hommes.

- Dont le neveu de Chibs!

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Elle l'a obligé! Il n'avait pas le choix, Clay!

- Tu m'entends? Tu es mort! MORT! »

Le visage de Tara, les larmes de ma mère aussi. Et ce sourire de vipère qu'à Stahl, en croyant avoir gagner.

Mais je sais maintenant, assis là où je suis, que nous avons gagné. Les prospects nous l'ont annoncé en klaxonnant.

Chibs, Opie, Piney et Kozik ont réussit. Opie a descendu cette salope, comme l'a été Donna quelques mois plus tôt : un dommage collatéral, abattue par erreur par Tig, à cause de l'ATF et de leurs magouilles. Quand à Chibs, il s'est occupé de Jimmy O Phelan, l'homme qui lui a volé femme, fille et excommunié de l'IRA. Je n'ai que peu de doute sur la façon dont il l'a fait, il m'en a souvent parlé. Il m'avait dit que, si un jour il le pouvait, il tuerai Jimmy avec des couteaux, et lui ferai un Glasgow smile, en souvenir de la marque qu'il lui laissa autrefois.

Clay, Happy, Bobby, Juice, Tig, tous le savent comme moi : nous avons réussi. Et sans me vanter, c'est grâce à ma façon de faire. Ils m'ont fait confiance, et je leur ai prouvé de quoi j'étais capable. Je sais que, le jour venu, ils me suivront sans hésiter.

Je ferme les yeux, la tête contre le métal froid du véhicule, et me permets un sourire.

C'est fini.

...

A suivre ...

...

1Phrase tirée de _L'Arme et l'outil_ (chap 6) par Sigognac. Merci à elle d'avoir accepté de me prêter son œuvre!


End file.
